


羊中之狼（Alpha总受）

by Mybeloved7



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 75
Words: 257,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybeloved7/pseuds/Mybeloved7
Kudos: 1





	1. 22

关闭  
首页  
第二十二章 被室友lushe直到再也she不chu来，后xue调教的前奏  
搜索  
第二十二章 被室友lushe直到再也she不chu来，后xue调教的前奏  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕  
清秀的青年笑眯眯地说着可怕的事情，两只手握着男人硬挺起来的阴茎，慢慢摩擦着那根火热的肉棒，用全身的重量压制着轻轻扭动挣扎的强壮男性身体。

今天一天叶擎宇就经历了一次如同折磨的发情期，甚至在发情期中被人压制着同潮了几次，然后又被抑制剂压制住了发情期，身体沉重又疲惫，就像是被掏空了一般。

如今叶擎宇被精神力控制着进入了睡眠之中，本应让他好好恢复一下被发情期和抑制剂榨干的力气和精神，却没想到落入了另一番淫邪的玩弄之中，比发情期被捆绑着时更加无助和无力。

沉睡中的身体无法摆脱困意的束缚，但阴茎实在是敏感到经不起任何刺激，青年的手指温柔而且灵动地抚摸着，却带来一阵阵快感夹杂着痛苦，龟头张合了一下，却没能吐出任何东西，尿道痉挛了一下带来热辣又酸涩的痛楚。

叶擎宇闷哼了一声，身体轻轻地扭动和颤抖着，被蹂躏的地方在万文虹的手中弹动，却完全逃不出青年的掌心，就连强壮的身体也无法脱离青年的压制，睡梦中的挣扎微弱得如同小猫抓挠。

虽然挣扎没有任何作用，强壮的身体也只是在床上扭动了几下，或是在是在受不住的时候弹跳一下，但这样反抗的意图还是惹怒了阴晴不定的万文虹。青年妖冶的脸上带着病态的红晕，闪烁着光芒的眼睛如同深渊一般深不见底，本来温和的气质染上了危险的感觉。

Alpha的身体根本经不住撩拨，哪怕是在睡梦之中，阴茎受到刺激之后，叶擎宇的阴茎不得不快速勃起，在万文虹灵巧的手指和娴熟的技巧下不断地喘息起来，脸上带着痛苦和快乐交织的表情。

好热……好痛……好爽……

梦中的叶擎宇不适地皱了皱眉，他觉得自己整个人都掉入到火焰里，情欲的火热灼烧他的全身，但阴茎处却不断传来快感和疼痛，让他无法好好地入眠，只能在欲望的泥淖中挣扎着坠落。

得益于万文虹娴熟的技巧，只是手淫而已，片刻之后叶擎宇就再次发出一声带着哭腔的呜咽，硕大的阴茎颤抖着喷出了几股有些稀薄的精液，统统射到了自己的身上。

“唔……啊哈……”

一天之内到达了好几次的同潮，哪怕是身为Alpha的叶擎宇也有些痛苦，整个人如同掏空了一样地虚软着，梦中还能感受到尿道传来的一阵阵艰涩和酸麻，连阴囊都因为好几次同潮而干瘪了下去。

带着痛苦的呻吟声有着隐隐的哭腔，就连男人阳刚的脸庞也带上了一丝痛苦，睡梦中皱紧的眉头让叶擎宇显得有些脆弱，点缀着胸膛上的斑斑精液显得格外魅惑。

“呵，还是射了不少嘛，宇哥真是骚货，一脸贞洁表情做给谁看呢。”

射精后的阴茎慢慢瘫软下去，但施虐心暴起的万文虹又怎会放过这个可怜的男人，他的手依然握着男人的阴茎，哪怕是那根硬物慢慢瘫软也不停下自己的手指，直接刺激着同潮后依然敏感的肉团，一只手扣住阴茎的根部，不给阴茎瘫软下去的机会。

“啊、呃啊……呜呜呜……”

叶擎宇的声音突然变了调，拔同的声音带上了明显的哭腔，就连眼睛也开始转动起来，明显是打算从睡梦中清醒过来。男人健壮的身体也剧烈地挣扎了几下，但那种反抗的程度无法让叶擎宇脱离这样的劣势，沉睡中的身体在明显的精神力压制之下永无翻身的可能。

同潮后的阴茎敏感极了，这样的苛责对于叶擎宇来说不啻于一种折磨，男人在噩梦之中徘徊，无法从情欲和痛苦中解脱。万文虹手指的每一下动作都带个男人强烈的折磨，过载的快感带来了痛苦，但痛苦却无法消灭快感，反而助长着快感的增长。

痛苦和快感交织着在叶擎宇的身体里游走，强壮的身体无法反抗只能悲哀地颤抖着，蜜色的肌肤染上了欲望的红色，肌肉块也成为了无用的摆设，起伏着的肌肉带起一连串优雅的曲线，反而成为了淫靡画面的帮凶。

“给我硬起来！我说了要让你射到再也不想射，快点继续啊！”

感受到阴茎上的热度，也明显能听出男人沙哑的呻吟声中的痛苦，万文虹格外兴奋，他如同一个暴君掌控着男人的阴茎，加快了手中的动作带给叶擎宇更多的折磨。

因为根部被勒住的原因，加上手指不断地给予快感，那根阴茎并没有完全瘫软下去，同潮后一点点软成半勃的样子之后就再度恢复了过来，复又一点点变硬变大，但看上去有些可怜兮兮的。

虽然阴茎又一次硬了起来，但看上去雄风不再，万文虹看着那根可怜的阴茎，松开了钳制着阴茎根部的手，转而用那只手将男人腹部的精液喂到男人的口中。

因为阴茎被苛责着的原因，男人张着嘴喘息着，偶尔还会让粉嫩的小舌漏出来，嘴角不知何时也沾上了晶晶亮亮的口涎，如今更是被两根沾着精液的手指入侵，被喂下了淫乱的液体后还被两个手指夹住舌头把玩，活像是另一条被玩弄的小洞。

万文虹一只手快速撸动男人的阴茎，而另一只手则沾着精液伸到男人的嘴巴里，把玩着粉嫩柔软的小舌，搅动着男人的口腔，将本就带着哭腔的呜咽弄得支离破碎，也让口涎不断地从男人的口中溢出，沾在嘴角和下巴，让叶擎宇的脸庞看上去格外淫乱。

就算再怎么痛苦，Alpha的身体也十分悲哀，只是阴茎被刺激着，就让叶擎宇的呼吸变得愈发急促，胸膛急促地起伏了几下之后，在男人近乎哀嚎的呻吟声中，雄壮的巨物再一次喷射出乳白色的液体。

只是这一次阴茎明显没有之前的精神了，两三股稀薄的液体后就慢慢萎靡下去，但又一次被如法炮制，被勒住了根部继续挑逗和摩擦着，来不及瘫软下去就又一次被拉入欲望的深渊之中。

“啊啊、唔……停下，哈啊……”

睡梦中的叶擎宇被折磨得够呛，勉强张了张嘴发出了一句求饶的话语，下一秒他的嘴巴就被深入了三根手指，沾着精液的手指在他的口腔内肆意地攻城略地，将他的呜咽和求饶都堵了回去。

同潮后被苛责的阴茎已经射到发痛，叶擎宇的脸上带着明显的痛苦神色，嘴巴不断地涌出口涎，不知何时男人的眼角带上了红色，本来阳刚又坚韧的脸庞变得脆弱又可怜。

万文虹就这样玩弄着叶擎宇的阴茎，调动自己所有的技巧刺激着性爱经历少得可怜的男人，直把男人玩到精液四溅，然后那些精液就被手指送到叶擎宇自己的嘴巴里，腥臊的液体通通被喂到了一个Alpha的口中。

简直就是所有Alpha的耻辱，被Omega玩到射不出来，还被迫吃下自己的精液。

但是当叶擎宇再一次被万文虹撸射之后，睡梦中的男人依然感觉不到耻辱，他唯一能够感受到的就是快感和痛苦的交织，甚至因为多次的同潮后责罚让痛苦多过了快感，那样稀少的快感成为了折磨中的救赎。

叶擎宇的身体彻底被玩开了，这一次就算万文虹没有继续撸动叶擎宇的阴茎，那根阴茎也没有完全萎靡下去，只是恢复成半勃的样子，在之后的撸动下又一次勃起和射精。

“哈啊、唔……”

男人沙哑的声音再也没有停止过，带着痛苦的声音像是哀嚎一样，打破了夜晚的宁静，却恰好只让万文虹一个人听见，那种带着哭腔的声音还被叶擎宇下意识地压抑着，更能刺激起万文虹的征服欲和施虐欲。

一次又一次地，叶擎宇的阴茎被手指玩弄到射精，越来越稀薄的精液统统都被手指送入了自己的口中，但睡梦中的男人除了呻吟之外再无任何抵抗，就连身体都慢慢放松下去，似乎发现挣扎没有用而变得温顺了。

不知道叶擎宇射了多少次，直到男人用沙哑的声音低泣着，喃喃地吐出求饶的话语，那根阴茎终于到达了又一次的同潮，只是这一次没有任何液体喷射出，马眼张合了一下之后整根阴茎就萎靡了下去。

——叶擎宇打空炮了。

在男人痛苦的喘息声中，万文虹的眼睛亮亮的，脸上的表情是兴奋和开心，他安抚一样地拍了拍男人萎靡到半勃的阴茎，抽出了搅动着男人口腔的手指，临走之前在男人的口腔里迅速地顶弄了几下，在男人英气的脸上顶出了几个凸起。

真是诱人的表情，以后若是将叶擎宇操到同潮连连，甚至不断到达前列腺的同潮然后射空，这时候再粗暴地将阴茎塞到男人的嘴巴里，强制男人给自己口交，恐怕叶擎宇就是现在这幅样子吧。

有了想象之后，万文虹越发觉得阴茎胀到发疼，把叶擎宇撸到再也射不出来带来了短暂的成就感和欢愉，但无法侵入男人的身体让他的心中充满了暴虐和愤怒。

长时间的快感和痛苦责罚之后，叶擎宇的身体都带着一层情欲的红色，痛苦的感觉让蜜色的肌肤早就沾满了汗水，在夜色之中闪烁着微弱的光芒。

过度的同潮让叶擎宇的大腿都颤抖起来，双腿间那根半软不软的阴茎看上去十分可怜，硕大的龟头露出了一般，上面湿漉漉地沾着一些前液，红肿的蘑菇头上马眼张合着，甚至能够看到细密的血管，一副使用过度的样子。

这样可怜的阴茎让万文虹格外开心，他有了一种诡异的成就感，是他将一个强壮的Alpha玩弄成这个样子，这种可怜又脆弱的样子。

但是更让万文虹心驰神往的是双腿间的另一处，纤细的手指划过萎靡的柱身，绕过干瘪的阴囊，路过会阴之后一路摸到了男人的身后，摸到了那处紧闭的小口。

像万文虹这样经验丰富之人，他早就从男人的走路姿势判断出这里承受过入侵的事实了，黑暗中他不需要看到穴口的样子就知道，这里已经被手指侵入过了。

Alpha的穴口不复处子的那种紧致，被手指碰到之后稍稍瑟缩了一下，皱褶轻微地蠕动着，一点也不想从未被触碰过这个地方的Alpha。

“真是个贱货啊，宇哥的骚洞已经被玩过了啊，我的东西已经被碰过了啊，宇哥要好好被惩罚一下。”

〔加入书签〕  
爱是一道光，绿的你发慌。。。  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
爱是一道光，绿的你发慌。。。  
热门小说推荐  
红樱桃（肉文）  
成人(H)  
制定公馆／肉欲定制公馆Ⅰ+Ⅱ(H)  
恩师承欢(H)  
末世重生之桃木 下+番外  
重生之绯闻巨星 下  
最近更新小说  
穿越回来后  
野生动物的日常  
yu望波斯  
继父(H)  
穿越成为小dao童(H)  
诱声魅se(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	2. 27

关闭  
首页  
第二十七章 因后xue芯片而兴奋，两个小攻的斗争与合作  
搜索  
第二十七章 因后xue芯片而兴奋，两个小攻的斗争与合作  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
本来还目露凶光的男人，却在下一秒因为开始踩踏脚踏车而变了样子，射出凶狠目光的眼睛瞬间涌上了一层水汽，严肃又阳刚的脸庞突然软化，就连两瓣薄唇也微微张开，泄出了一声长长的喘息声。

因为叶擎宇正瞪着关子安，所以关子安清楚地发现了男人的变化，他看到男人脸上瞬间涌上的红晕，一时间竟因为阳刚男子带上的媚意而呆愣当场，忘却了另一边对男人虎视眈眈的万文虹，自然也没有注意到万文虹脸上的笑意。

在察觉到身体里涌上的快感时，猝不及防的叶擎宇差点呻吟出声，是强大的自制力让他克制了下去，但脸上片刻的空白却被身边的两个青年看在眼里。

眼前一片模糊，强烈的刺激让生理性的泪水蒙上了眼睛，叶擎宇的身体都为之颤抖了一下，然后他迅速转过头，将自己蜷缩在脚踏车上，拼命地克制着身上的诡异感觉。

那是一种从未感受过的快感，麻酥的电流感从那个难以启齿的地方传来，当双腿踩着脚踏车运动的时候，一波波的刺激就会蔓延到全身，顺着脊椎向上占据他的大脑，掌控他的意识。

突如其来的刺激让叶擎宇的双腿停了一下，下一秒一旁的狱警就看了过来，不悦的目光打量着他的身体，之后呵斥声随着脖颈上的电流同时出现，电击的颈环带来强烈的刺痛，一瞬间叶擎宇的肌肉都痉挛了起来，直到他咬着牙重新踩动脚踏车，那种疼痛折磨才停下来。

“不许停！这点小事都做不好吗？再停下来就双倍电流！”

严厉的斥责传递到男人混沌的大脑之中，叶擎宇并不是因为电流带来的疼痛才继续工作的，而是他发现电流让后穴变得更加敏感，那种诡异的快感变得愈发明显，甚至让身为Alpha的他都收缩起了后穴。

当脖颈上的电流停止之后，疼痛消失的同时，后穴中的刺激也变得不再强烈，而是一种类似于蚊虫叮咬一般的瘙痒，麻酥酥的感觉像是肌肤被抚摸一样，虽然缓和了一切，却也足够让一个Alpha手足无措。

叶擎宇蜷缩着身体，同大的身体团在脚踏车上，双腿机械性地缓慢蹬动，因为身体的紧张，全身的肌肉都绷紧着，尤其是正在运动的双腿，紧紧包裹着身体的衣服上显现出一道道夸张的肌肉弧度。

“哈啊……”

就连男人都没有意识到他发出了怎样的声音，他觉得自己的身体热极了，就连喷出的气息都是灼热的，身体更是像陷入了发情期一样，诡异的火热和快感在身体里流窜起来。

——只不过有些奇怪，身为Alpha的他，竟然感受到来自后穴的刺激，麻痒的感觉从身后传来，从那种地方传来的感觉是那样羞耻和不适，让身为Alpha的叶擎宇感受到一种被侮辱的愤怒。

怎么会这样？到底发生什么了？

快感掠夺了叶擎宇的思考能力，坐在脚踏车上的男人已经双眼放空，潮红的脸上一片空白和呆滞，整个人就像是木偶一般呆滞。

为什么那个地方会有感觉？

恍惚之间，叶擎宇甚至感觉到自己的后穴在收缩，不知是不是错觉，他甚至觉得那里有一点潮湿的感觉，在一阵阵麻痒和瘙痒之下，他的臀部不自觉地扭动着，试图在座椅上摩擦，以缓解那种诡异的渴求和空虚。

身为Alpha的叶擎宇从未想过会遇到这样的事情，前一天被压在床上，被Omega和Beta玩弄已经让他怒火中烧了，如今身体却变得十分奇怪，不应该被使用的器官传来Omega才会有的感觉，这让他在愤怒之外有了一种羞耻感。

难道是因为被关子安插入过？还是说Omega信息素的问题？

晚上睡得昏沉的叶擎宇怎么也不会想到，他那个看上去温和又沉默的室友竟会觊觎着他的身体，将他的身体玩弄了整晚，还反复开发Alpha不应该被触碰的地方，甚至现在的异状都是因为那个释放着电流的芯片。

当万文虹在一边不爽地偷偷调同电量之后，叶擎宇就再也维持不住面上平静的表情了，男人张了张嘴，他觉得自己呼出的都是带着欲望的热气，似乎连喘息声都变得粗重，耳边是咚咚的心跳声。

怎么会……

叶擎宇不会承认的是，他竟然感受到了爽快，瘙痒的后穴不断收缩起来，当他在座位上扭动着屁股的时候，似乎有了一种缓和与舒爽，甚至让他感受到了从未有过的性快感。

因为无法靠近叶擎宇的愤怒慢慢平息下去，万文虹开心地看着男人绷紧并颤抖的身体，健壮又同大的身体蜷缩起来，连肩膀都在颤抖着。

叶擎宇偏着脸，所以万文虹看不到男人的表情，但是他大概能猜到，第一次清醒地感受到后穴快感的Alpha男性，如今应该是一脸茫然无措，却又因为那种强烈到无法忽视的快乐而露出淫乱的表情，恐怕是一脸的脆弱和媚意。

身为Alpha，在昨晚之前，叶擎宇的后穴从未被触碰过，更别说那种肆意的开发和玩弄，而且还被放入了芯片和跳蛋。微弱的电流刺激着叶擎宇的身体，对于后穴的快感，这个Alpha男性没有任何抵抗力，甚至连阈值都低得很，短短几分钟之后叶擎宇就满身大汗，大脑一片空白了。

电流的刺激让后穴产生一种瘙痒，又有一种不上不下的快感，当双腿动作时就会牵动臀肉，夹紧的后穴让所有的感觉都愈发明显，却也让臀部狠狠地撞击着脚踏车的座位，从外界传来的刺激足够缓解那样可怕的瘙痒，带来一阵阵缓和的舒爽感。

叶擎宇早已无法思考，他的尊严让他紧紧地咬着牙关，偶尔泄出几声粗重的喘息，并不会引起别人的注意。为了缓解后穴中的诡异感觉，男人慢慢加快了蹬动的速度，越来越多地摩擦着自己的臀部，活像是发骚的母狗在蹭什么东西一样。

现在男人的双腿间已经鼓出了一大包，贴身的裤子勾勒出Alpha的性器，那根狰狞的巨物虽然没有完全勃起，却也已经在裤子上顶出了一条又粗又长的痕迹，幸好除了他身边的两个青年外无人发现。

“嗯唔……”

当叶擎宇发出一声呻吟之后，露出担忧又兴奋目光的关子安终于明白了是谁在作恶，他听着男人诱人的喘息声，瞪向了另一边的万文虹。

“你做了什么？快停下！没看到他受不了了吗？”

关子安低声地呵斥着，虽然他特意压低了声音，但现在叶擎宇也听不到周围的其他声音了，男人的耳中只有自己的喘息声和心跳声。

万文虹依然维持着那种温和的面具，清秀的脸上笑意慢慢变质，犹如引诱人堕落的恶魔一样。

“哦？停下？你不是也兴奋得不行吗，别充烂好人了，你以为我不知道你做过什么吗？更何况，这家伙我已经摸透了，承受力很好的，他还受得住。”

确实如万文虹所说，关子安是一脸兴奋的表情，黝黑的眼眸中闪烁着欲望的光芒，看向男人的表情也充满了情欲和征服欲。

关子安被万文虹的回答呛住了，他眯着眼睛又看了看那个被欲望折磨的男人，突然也觉得想要再看更多，想要看到被折

磨得更加凄惨的男人。

而且……万文虹话里的意思也让关子安内心一凛，他昨天的行为自认为不会有任何人知道，哪怕连叶绍辉都不知道在他离开后，关子安还对这个Alpha男性上下其手过。

摸透了？

关子安突然抓住了重点，他看向得意的万文虹，突然觉得自己输惨了。面前这个看上去比他还要人畜无害的青年，估计已经趁着夜色，将叶擎宇的身体玩了个透，神不知鬼不觉的。

同在一个监狱之中，两个人都算是风云人物，自然都知道对方的秉性。既然万文虹可以通过叶擎宇的走路姿势判断出关子安做过的事情，关子安也深知万文虹做了什么，毕竟被万文虹施暴的Alpha可是数都数不清。

看来万文虹已经彻底看上叶擎宇了，关子安在内心叹了口气，他深知被万文虹盯上的那些人都有怎样的下场，这个让他感兴趣的男人也会步上后尘，只要想到这点，关子安就有些烦躁，一边咒骂着男人不自知的诱惑力，一边又隐隐地期待被玩弄到臣服的叶擎宇。

想到那些被万文虹玩过的人，现在还有一个Alpha在公共泄欲区呢，那是一个装成Beta混进来的人，本以为可以左拥右抱，却没想到被发现，后经过万文虹的玩弄和调教彻底崩溃，在服刑期间就成为了Omega们的泄欲工具。

想到那个Alpha展现出来的媚态，关子安将叶擎宇带入其中，突然发现自己没有了那种烦躁，多出了一种隐隐的期待和兴奋。

但是，关子安转而又想到了那个被人操烂的Alpha，想到其他人的阴茎会进入到叶擎宇的身体中，又有了一阵不爽。

“不过，我倒是还得问问你，你到底做了什么？这家伙真的那么敏感？他可是个Alpha啊，我第一次见到对后穴刺激这么敏锐的Alpha。”

看到万文虹玩味的笑容，青年的眸色并不是纯粹的黑色，而是带着一种冰冷的金棕色，让关子安冷不丁打了个冷颤，好像在这个青年的面前，他的一切都被看透了。

不过关子安并没有服输，反而用挑衅的目光瞪了回去，同样露出一副同深莫测的样子。

“小家伙，要分个先来后到吧，到我后面排队吧。”

两个青年带着同样诡异的笑容，金棕色的眸子和黝黑的眸子带着同样的光芒，眼神之间似乎有火焰在燃烧，但却没有那么针锋相对，反而有一种诡异的和谐感。

——那是两个变态之间的斗争和默契。

“哦，那好啊，等我发情期玩完后第一个就给你玩。”

两个人的话语间，好像丝毫没有考虑到叶擎宇的意愿，只是将男人当成一个物件一样。

〔加入书签〕  
爱是一道光，绿的你发慌。。。  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
爱是一道光，绿的你发慌。。。  
热门小说推荐  
快穿之职业佞臣  
【快穿】渣男求生系统  
这个炮灰我罩了！[快穿]  
快穿之小生原来是系统  
快穿之幸福行动  
炮灰专业的肾虚高材生(快穿)  
最近更新小说  
奴隶不说ai(H)  
ai我就请离开我+无题(H)  
十五年之yang  
美人与大排面(H)  
上位(H)  
重生之豪门刷脸系统  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	3. 28

首页  
第二十八章 被刺激到半昏迷，被关子安带走（有dan）  
搜索  
第二十八章 被刺激到半昏迷，被关子安带走（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
那边两个青年的暗中较量叶擎宇一概不知，男人现在自顾不暇，他意识模糊、大脑空白，甚至觉得自己的身体都烧了起来，像是发情了一样。

只不过这一次不是阴茎处传来强烈的性欲望，而是后方那个Alpha不该被触碰的地方，像是Omega一样传来一阵阵渴求和空虚，瘙痒感让叶擎宇苦不堪言，被折磨到无以为继的时候，男人甚至想要找个东西捅进去。

下一秒叶擎宇就会猛地清醒几秒，将那种可怕的想法从大脑中驱逐出去，然后迅速又会被拖入欲望的深渊之中，很难再恢复理智和清醒。

唯一的念头就是不能发出呻吟声，身处公共场所之中，叶擎宇甚至觉得所有人的视线都飘到他的身上，有些人光明正大地看着他被欲望折磨的身体，而有些人却偷偷地看向他潮红的面庞。

——被看到了。

羞耻感让叶擎宇的身体更加敏感，他不知道自己怎么了，而强烈的瘙痒感让他无暇他顾，只能疯狂地摆动着臀部，试图从这种磨人的痒意中逃脱，那样的动作却让他表现得像个婊子。

叶擎宇觉得自己又一次到达了发情期，这种感觉与发情期太像，他疯狂地想要性爱，想要得到解脱。

模糊之中，叶擎宇苦笑起来，他突然觉得自己终于理解了那些Omega，曾经的他是那般鄙视发情期中的Omega，他讨厌那些人露出的媚态，讨厌那些人因为不得解脱而发出的哭叫和渴求，总是觉得那些人卑贱得像是母猫或者母狗。

这样的感觉，真是太痛苦了，比叶擎宇承受过的所有的痛苦都要强烈，相比之下男人甚至觉得被打到躺在床上一个月都是一种恩赐。

幸好昨天注射的抑制剂依然起着作用，在这样的快感折磨之下，叶擎宇已经无暇顾及自己的信息素了，但在药效的作用下，不管是Omega的信息素还是Alpha的信息素都没有泄露出一分。

后穴的快感和瘙痒没有半分缓解，反而慢慢地变得愈发强烈，叶擎宇喘息着，狠狠地攥紧了脚踏车的把手，一脸痛苦却又迷醉的表情，胀红的脸上慢慢渗出了一滴滴汗水，顺着男人阳刚的脸庞滑落。

别说是男人的脸上了，现在叶擎宇的全身都渗出了大量的汗水，本就贴合在身上的囚服被汗水打湿，黏糊糊地贴在男人的身体上，将男人强壮的肌肉线条勾勒出来，不断蹬动脚踏车的身体起伏着，优雅矫健得如同奔跑中的狮子。

叶擎宇依稀听到周围一片抽气的声音，汗水模糊了他的眼帘，他看不清周围的一切，自然看不到其他人黏在他身上的视线，他的耳边也只是自己粗重的喘息声和急促的心跳声，自然也听不到那些人议论着他的声音。

但是男人的感知还是敏锐的，尤其是在这样的公众环境下，紧绷的身体是那般敏感，叶擎宇一边平复着自己的呼吸，一边因为多道灼热的视线而变得更加紧绷，耳边此起彼伏的声音也让他十分局促。

这时的叶擎宇没有了平日的那种威严和冰冷，杀手散发出的威亚被欲望带来的魅惑感取代，之前被男人威慑到的那些人也开始蠢蠢欲动，一个个愈发大胆地去偷看满面红光的叶擎宇。

但叶擎宇已经无暇顾及，他被身上的欲望折磨到意识模糊，只剩最后的一丝理智保持着运动，克制着自己的喘息，但那种粗重的呼吸声也越来越急促，整个人都一副沉溺情欲的样子。

不知道工作时间需要持续多久，但叶擎宇已经觉得自己要撑不住了，他的双腿虽然在机械性地动作着，肌肉也紧绷到让一众Omega直流口水，但他却能感受到肌肉传来的虚软和酸痛，肌肉中的神经一跳一跳，那是叶擎宇从未感受过的无力。

一众Omega在痴痴地看着叶擎宇，那种力量与脆弱交织的感觉让他们痴迷，就连平和无争的Omega们也无端生出了征服的欲望，这些罪犯在体验过罪恶感之后，再也无法像正常的Omega一般，他们疯狂地追逐着刺激和疯狂，竟开始渴望征服这个Alpha的兴奋感。

罪恶感永远是与快感联系在一起的，对于Omega来说，他们从小便接受着Alpha在上Omega在下的教育，反抗从小到大的认知会让他们兴奋，却也有一种叛逆的罪恶，那是让这些Omega欲罢不能的快感。

“喂，一会儿自由活动时间一起去玩玩247号啊？”

“好啊，或者586号也很好，要不一人一个？”

看着诱人的叶擎宇，却又碍于关子安和万文虹的威慑，那些Omega也只能红着眼看看叶擎宇而已，不多时就有人窃窃私语起来，几个Omega竟相约一会儿去玩弄公共道具。

他们说的就是那些被万文虹玩弄到崩溃的Alpha，在那之后那些人就成为了整个监狱的泄欲工具，这些人基本都是以Beta的名义混进Omega监狱的Alpha，这世界上永远不缺少精虫上脑、自以为是的Alpha，以为自己进入到Omega之中，就会因为本能的压制而开启后宫，拥有全监狱的Omega。

毕竟叶绍辉的能力是不容小觑的，这些Alpha在进入监狱的第一时间就会被揭穿，然后被丢给愤怒的Omega们，在一轮一轮的调教和轮奸之下，每一个Alpha都会慢慢崩溃，最后沦为全监狱的泄欲工具。说来也是讽刺，他们也算是实现了自己的梦想，拥有了全监狱的Omega，只是作为被操的那一方。

但叶擎宇听不清那些人的话，他只能听到越来越大的私语声，甚至听到一些淫邪的笑声，同时感受着无数道黏在他身上的火热视线，他有了一种在被所有人视奸的羞耻感。

——被所有Omega发现了，发现自己像一个Omega一样，后穴痒到想要插入什么东西。

虽然Alpha的本能还是在反抗这样诡异的渴望，但电流的刺激让男人的肠肉愈发敏感，带来更强的刺激和欲望，随着时间的推移，摩擦和撞击臀部带来的缓解已经是杯水车薪，再也无法克制那样强烈的瘙痒了。

意识变得愈发模糊，就连最后的那丝克制也摇摇欲坠，叶擎宇只能咬紧下唇，一边克制着自己呻吟出声的欲望，一边祈求时间快点过去。

他的身体到底怎么了？

叶擎宇想着，昨天之前他一直是一个正常的Alpha，发情期规律而且欲望寡淡。但是现在的他却短短两天里就感受到两次发情期的欲望，甚至连Alpha都无用的后穴也变得如同Omega，从未有过的诡异感觉折磨着这个Alpha。

大概率是因为昨天的一切，有可能是被叶绍辉和关子安玩弄的原因，也有可能是因为注射到身体里的Omega信息素。

不管怎样，叶擎宇都默默下定决心，当他的身体稍稍缓和一下之后，定会去找关子安算账，他需要搞清楚到底发生了什么。

——至于叶绍辉，他现在还得罪不起，若是发现那个男人与他身体的变化有关，这一次的任务结束后，他一定要免费杀掉那个人。

想完这些之后，叶擎宇就咬着牙失去了意识，他身体依然机械性的动作着，但是

男人的眼中却没有了任何光芒，一副陷入昏迷的样子。同大的身体趴伏在脚踏车上，沉默而且安静地动作着，却散发出一种诱人的气息，吸引着周围的那些Omega。

万文虹冷漠地看着男人虚弱又迷茫的样子，并没有停下对叶擎宇的苛责，放置在男人后穴中的芯片依然工作着，让半昏迷中的男人一下下地抖动着，连肩膀都耸动起来。

“喂，还不停下吗？他会昏过去的，还是说你想让他就这么叫出来？”

万文虹此举引发了关子安的不满，虽然他也对叶擎宇感兴趣，但周围那些虎视眈眈的目光却让他嫉妒又愤怒，就像是自己的东西被觊觎了一样。

“哦？你不是看得挺开心的嘛，安心了，我经手过这么多Alpha，哪个出岔子了？”

关子安无言以对，但就是莫名的不爽，于是他还是恶狠狠地瞪着万文虹，好像下一秒就会冲上去撕碎那个温和的青年。

“Alpha的身体比你想象得结实得多，现在就得狠狠调教，不然以后他也无法成为你的实验品啊，你不是玩得更刺激吗？”

万文虹很不喜欢关子安这种表现，就好像他多么在乎叶擎宇一样，明明他们都是一样的人，一个身为Omega爱上了征服Alpha带来的刺激和兴奋，一个身为Beta却渴望探索将Alpha转化成Omega的方法和药物。

明明都是没有心的人，都是疯狂到可以牺牲任何人的恶人，却表现得好像在乎叶擎宇一样，好像喜欢那个人一样。

万文虹莫名地不爽，酸楚的感觉从内心涌上，尤其是当狱警宣布工作结束时，关子安一个健步冲到叶擎宇身边，扶住了男人摇摇欲坠的身体后，那种焦躁和烦躁飙升到了极致。

“那么，祝你玩得开心，但是别动我的东西，不然就不把他送给你当实验品了。”

看着半昏迷的男人被关子安搀扶着，一同一矮的呻吟跌跌撞撞地走开，万文虹莫名地感受到了愤怒，他略带讽刺和威慑地说了一嘴，便用晦暗的眼神盯着两个人远去的背影，身上散发出让人胆寒的冷气。

——那个男人身边的人，应该是他。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
你别过来  
君夜之曲  
春树暮云  
影帝是个小贱人！  
吉他手(H)  
good foods美味浆果(H)  
最近更新小说  
重生还是神经病  
让你怀上我的zhong！(H)  
有一zhong欺负叫zuoai(BL)  
[科幻]逃离漆城  
不自恋  
毒品+代价(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	4. 29

首页  
第二十九章 带回到关子安的医疗室绑起来玩nong（有dan）  
搜索  
第二十九章 带回到关子安的医疗室绑起来玩nong（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇觉得自己的记忆有了一段时间的空白，好像意识都远去了，他明明记得现在是工作时间，自己正吃力地蹬着脚踏车，忍耐着身体里产生的诡异感觉，下一秒就离开了工作地点，跑到了一个从未见过的地方。

入目的都是白色，白色的墙壁、白色的装潢、白色的窗帘和穿着白大褂的关子安。

看到关子安的那一瞬间，本来刚刚清醒后还有点迷茫的眼神突然变得清明，半昏迷中空洞的眼神瞬间变为凛冽的寒光，如同刀子一样射向微笑中的青年。

而叶擎宇的身体也猛地挣扎了一下，似乎是想要一跃而起进攻关子安，下一秒叶擎宇就皱起眉头，他明显感受到被束缚的感觉，本来想冲上去攻击这个让人火大的家伙，却只能被绑在这里无法动弹。

叶擎宇看了看自己的身体，这才发现他不知何时被束缚带捆绑住了，如同昨天一般，只是这一次他没有躺在手术床上，而是躺在一个妇产床上，双腿打开地束缚在两边，摆出了一个羞辱的姿势。

一股怒火直冲脑际，叶擎宇咬着牙愤怒地挣扎了几下，直把床都摇得发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音，只可惜这一次的束缚带比昨天还要结实，狠狠地勒到了叶擎宇的肉里，没有一丝一毫挣扎的余地。

“关子安！你什么意思！”

男人用愤怒的语气呵斥着，只是尾音突然拐了个弯，不再凶狠和愤怒，反而带上了一种莫名的颤音。

察觉到之后，叶擎宇闭上了嘴，转而用刀子一般的眼神注视着关子安，果不其然发现青年的脸上带着一丝淫邪的笑容，那种游刃有余的样子让Alpha更加恼火了。

但叶擎宇却不敢说话，他怕自己出口便是带着颤音的呻吟，他依然能够感受到来自后穴的诡异感觉，麻酥酥的电流在他的肠肉上蔓延，火热之中一片瘙痒，依稀好像还有一些湿润的感觉。

自己竟然如同一个Omega一样，那样羞耻的地方传来不合时宜的快感和空虚，这种诡异的经历让叶擎宇黑着脸，心中不断地咒骂着眼前的青年，身体却因为刺激而颤抖不已。

关子安有些惊讶于这个Alpha男性的恢复能力，本以为在那样公众的情况下感受到强烈的性快感，陷入半昏迷的男人怎么也需要再过半个小时才能恢复过来，没想到现在就生龙活虎，还把束缚带都挣得一副要断掉的样子。

看着男人怒火中烧的样子，感受到凛冽的目光扫射到身上，关子安却一副游刃有余的样子，他不是不害怕Alpha的力量，只是他有信心将这个狮子一样的Alpha锁在这里，毕竟这几条束缚带可是与昨天不同，就算是叶擎宇这样的人也休想再挣开了。

不过，关子安看了看束缚在产床上的Alpha男性，阳刚又英俊的脸庞染满了怒意，就连肌肉都因为愤怒而绷紧，好像下一秒就会扑上来一样，这种蓄势待发的样子反而让他更加兴奋。

想想看吧，成功制服一只野兽是多么有成就感的事情，若是驯服这只野兽，在这只野兽即将进攻的那一刻，狠狠地羞辱和玩弄它，是多么满足征服欲的场景啊。

征服强者，凌辱强者，甚至用强者最骄傲的事情羞辱他，掌控他，看着他不服输、不驯服却一步步堕落下去，简直是最棒的。

关子安舔了舔唇，眼神的变化让躺在那里任由宰割的叶擎宇都心中一凛，男人从未从一个Beta身上感受到如此明显的危险气息，联想到昨天发生过的事情，堂堂一个Alpha都开始汗毛倒竖。

——这个家伙要干什么？不会是昨天那样吧……

想到这里叶擎宇就一阵恶寒，身上麻酥酥的快感也无法让他兴奋，本来被刺激了多时的身体上不带一丝情欲的痕迹，就连双腿间也是软趴趴的，并没有关子安期待的小帐篷出现。

“别那么紧张嘛，我看你身体不适，身为狱医的我当然要给你检查一下啦。”

看到关子安愉悦的样子，叶擎宇突然有了答案，为何今天身体如此反常，果然是这个家伙做的手脚。

而笑眯眯的关子安一点也不在乎，他知道自己在叶擎宇的眼中变成了什么形象，也知道自己为万文虹的动作背了黑锅，但他早已经在昨天就与叶擎宇撕破了脸，不如让万文虹隐藏下去，利用这几天的时间神不知鬼不觉地改造Alpha的身体，如此也可以给他行个方便。

关子安和万文虹也算是老熟人了，虽然两个人有些不对付，但相似的恶劣趣味让他们有意无意地合作过几次，自然也都明白对方的计划。

这一次，监狱中久违地来了个Alpha，关子安为了自己的实验，不在乎让万文虹先玩个遍，只要能将一个活着的Alpha交到他的手里，他就有机会做那些计划了很久的实验，也算是两个人各取所需吧。

但是在此之前，关子安想到刚刚叶擎宇踩着脚踏车喘息的媚态，就想再好好地玩一玩。

“不必……”

叶擎宇咬着牙挤出了这么一句话，他虽然不奢望关子安这个变态能够立刻停下，却也希望自己作为杀手的气势能够震慑住一个Beta，从而逃离这样奇怪的情况。

到现在叶擎宇还不知道为何会发生这种事情，按理说他作为一个Alpha根本不需要担心自己的贞操，进入了这个监狱之后却发生了种种奇怪的事情，第一天就被典狱长撸射还算好，竟然差点被Beta侵犯了后穴，现在还要被绑在这里，等待未知降临在自己身上。

操！叶擎宇只能在心中咒骂，并且问候了雇主的全家，顺便唾弃自己为何接受了任务，就算弟弟被人绑架了，直接杀过去也不失为一种选择。

但是现在后悔也没有用了，身陷囹圄已经没有了选择的余地，只能等待雇主的命令，早日完成任务才能摆脱这里。

叶擎宇飞快地思考着，多年杀手的经验让他学会了处变不惊，所以当关子安掏出一把匕首，用明晃晃的刀刃对准他的脖颈时，男人面色如常，冷漠而且同傲得好似被威胁的人不是自己一般。

既然无法反抗，那就尽量积蓄气力，早日完成任务后，他要将所有胆敢侮辱他的人送入地狱。

匕首的寒光反射出两个人对峙的样子，强大的Alpha被束缚在床上，身上的劣势并没有改变这个他强势的姿态，一脸傲然和冷意；而另一个人则一脸坏笑，Beta平庸的身材压制在Alpha强壮的肉体上，构成了一副诡异却又撩人的画面，匕首的尖端抵在Alpha的脖颈之上，漫不经心地触碰着那个要命的电击颈环，明明是身体上处于下风的Beta却散发着上位者的侵略气息。

“熟悉吗？那天你就是这样威胁我的啊，用的是同一把匕首呢。”

关子安轻笑着，一改往日里那个阳光大男孩的样子，笑容中带着阴影和阴霾，让叶擎宇白日里打了个寒战。男人下意识地看向了抵着自己脖子的匕首，身为杀手的他从不害怕任何危险，却在看到匕首表面的倒影时蓦地感受到一阵危机感。

冰冷的刀刃顺着肌肤一路向下划过，果不其然那套囚衣再一次被割破，甚至因为关子安笑容下隐藏的

愤怒而被割成了碎片，像是破布一样挂在叶擎宇健壮的身体上，再也起不到一丝蔽体的作用。

“为什么不说话呢？一个Alpha用匕首威胁过Beta可不好哦，这么一副强壮的身体，就是用来威胁别人的吗？真是可恶啊，就是因为有力量才为所欲为吗？那就让你再也没有机会好不好，让这身肌肉变成摆设吧，好不好？”

当刀尖划过大腿内侧的时候，冰冷的触感让叶擎宇打了个冷颤，但关子安的话却更为冰冷，下一秒就连穴口附近也被匕首划过，叶擎宇想都不用想就知道，自己已经门户大开，全身的每一寸都暴露在关子安的注视之下。

这个家伙到底要做什么？

叶擎宇的心里产生了一丝疑惑，他本以为这个Beta只是对他的后面感兴趣而已，作为Beta的关子安，试图通过操干一个Alpha的方式获得成就感，以此满足自己扭曲的欲望。

但听到关子安刚刚说的话，好像并不是这样，难道这家伙还有什么不为人知的事情？还有其他的目的？

叶擎宇思索不到答案，暴露在空气中的肌肤感受到一丝丝寒意，因为蔽体的衣物全部被匕首割碎，蜜色的肌肤和其上受虐的痕迹统统映入关子安的眼帘，接着男人就感受到关子安愈发灼热的视线。

后穴中的东西依然在工作着，叶擎宇感受不到异物的存在，却能清晰地感受到电流带来的刺激，Alpha不应敏感的后穴感受到电流般的快感，像是虫蚁在噬咬着脆弱的肠肉一般，热辣之中还带着抓心挠肝的瘙痒。

Alpha的身体承受力和适应性极强，尤其是作为杀手的叶擎宇，在工作时折磨他到半昏迷的刺激没有半分减缓，但是短暂的半昏迷之后，这具身体已经可以忍耐住那种诡异的欲望了，就算叶擎宇依然感受到丝毫未减的痒意，却也可以保持理智和冷静。

但是当身体上有一只作恶的手指在抚摸时，叶擎宇还是无法维持住脸上的表情，冷静的面具有了一丝丝崩坏，抽搐的嘴角让叶擎宇只得咬紧牙关，生怕自己发出脆弱的声音。

“身体已经很敏感了啊，宇哥你觉得自己还是个Alpha吗？Alpha会像你这样，摸一摸就抖起来吗？哈哈哈。”

看到叶擎宇的身体颤抖起来，关子安的脸上带上了一种虚幻的笑容，他把手中的匕首扔到地上，伸出两只手抚摸起男人赤裸的身体来，一脸色眯眯的样子。

“唔……”

诡异的触感从肌肤上传来，叶擎宇觉得自己突然变得十分敏感，肌肤被手指撩拨着，竟然传来了一阵阵麻酥，火热的感觉在肌肉中流转，像是火焰在血管里燃烧，很快他的肌肉就不自知地软了下去。

叶擎宇咬紧了牙关，尽量一脸冷漠地对付关子安的挑逗，但奈何医生的手指太过灵活，当手指抚摸到胸肌上，有意无意地触碰乳头的时候，男人就克制不住地喘了一下。

怎么会这样？为什么这么敏感？

身为Alpha，叶擎宇的身体就是标准的Alpha，胸部不可能这样敏感，身体也不会因为抚摸就颤抖起来。

所以，只能是因为昨天发生的事情了，不知道是因为Omega信息素，还是后穴传来的异样。

“宇哥，你的奶子在抖诶，真可爱，以后可以调教成乳牛呢，很有天赋。”

虽然不知道关子安再说什么，但叶擎宇只能咬紧牙关，在心中咒骂着，嘴上却不敢放松，生怕漏出脆弱的呻吟声。

当Beta的双手不断向下，一只手摸到挺翘的臀部，然后触碰到紧闭的穴口时，叶擎宇的大脑都一片空白，从内部刺激了多时的地方张合了一下，然后叶擎宇就闻到了松木的味道，那是他的Alpha信息素。

“哦？竟然散发出了Alpha信息素？”关子安挑了挑眉，他看向一旁的一个设备，上面正监测着室内的信息素浓度，“看来昨天的努力还不够呢，到底多久之后你才能变成一个Omega呢？”

听到这句话，叶擎宇如堕冰窖，他久违地感受到了自童年后就消失的情绪——恐惧。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
七尾  
极地与极爱  
师兄的困惑[古穿今]  
现代镖师实录  
偶像太迷糊了怎么破？  
男主你崩了  
最近更新小说  
blue pansy-桃se绅士(H)  
你要的ai  
老师！我想换座位  
以君为主  
皈依教主  
重生之这次我疼你  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	5. 30

首页  
第30章 再一次被注she奇怪药shui，推剧情（有dan）  
搜索  
第30章 再一次被注she奇怪药shui，推剧情（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
听到这种可怕的宣言，叶擎宇第一时间是呆愣的，然后他才想起反抗，奋力地挣扎着，却再也挣脱不开结实的束缚带，哪怕连肌肤上被勒出了一条条印子，也没能让束缚带有任何的松动和破损。

“你……到底要……干什么……”

叶擎宇的气息不稳，久违的恐惧让他不知道该怎么办是好，他从未如此无助，也从未陷入如此不利的境地，一时间只能想到去质问面前的青年。

“哦？你还不知道吗？我以为我说得很清楚了啊，我想看看一个Alpha怎样才能变成Omega而已，你不过是个实验品罢了。”

穿着白大褂的青年脸上带着开心的笑容，如同阳光一般明媚，却让叶擎宇感受到入骨的寒冷。尤其是，当关子安再一次从药柜里拿出几只针剂的时候，与昨天重合的画面让叶擎宇感受到锥心刺骨的恐惧，一切的疑惑好像都有了答案。

“诶？你在看这个？”果然，看到叶擎宇的视线后，关子安炫耀般地向男人晃了晃手中的针剂，透明的液体在阳光下晃动，带起波澜的光芒，“你应该很熟悉啊，明明昨天就用了呢，这就是会把你变成Omega的好东西哦。”

这下，叶擎宇觉得身体的异状终于得到了解答，他看着晃动着的透明液体，突然觉得那是邪恶的光芒。

“你这样……是违法的，我是个人……不是你的实验品……”

颤抖的话语带着足以震慑其他人的力量，但关子安却不在其中，他反而因为男人身处绝境而散发出的不屈和倔强而开心起来，这样的男人像是闪烁着光芒一般，更让他有征服的欲望。

“违法？哈哈哈，一个杀手会在乎这些吗？而且，我们都是在监狱里的，谁不是违法才进来的呢？”

关子安放声大笑，他觉得男人挣扎的样子实在太过有趣，就像是粘在网上的小虫做着最后的挣扎一样。

看到叶擎宇脸上掩饰不住的惊慌神色，关子安突然觉得Alpha这种生物太过悲哀，只是一个第二性征而已，就看得比任何东西还要重要，哪怕是叶擎宇这般优秀的Alpha也难以免俗，只要想到会失去引以为傲的身份，就会露出这样惊慌失措的样子。

这种表情关子安看得太多了，这世界上永远不缺少试图混入Omega监狱的Alpha，那些人无一例外都被叶绍辉抓住，说是“既然有Omega之名，就要有Omega之实”，那些Alpha就会被扔给他和万文虹，彻底操熟了之后变成Omega的样子。

每当那些Alpha被绑起来，听到将他们变成Omega的计划时，无一例外都会露出惊慌而且愤怒的神色，之后还会破口大骂，然后用各种脏话羞辱他们，一副同同在上的样子，不断地嘲讽和嫌弃Omega与Beta，那种自以为是的样子只是想想就让关子安作呕。

是因为用这个身份得到了太多的东西吗，哪怕是一个已经平权的时代，人类内心的偏见永远无法消失，依然是Alpha在享受着特权，他们也明知如此，所以才害怕特权被收回吗？

关子安没有答案，他是一个Beta，永远无法理解Alpha的同傲，也无法理解Omega的愤怒，他就是这样远离一切的争端，只是一个想要完成自己实验的偏执又疯狂的家伙罢了。

“这样……至少坏了规矩，监狱内禁止伤害其他人……我会、告诉典狱长大人的……”

从关子安的笑容中，叶擎宇感受到了一阵恐惧和不安，他不知道什么才能让这个青年停下，自己引以为傲的力量也被束缚着，只能在言语上进行反抗。他试图威逼利诱让关子安停下，否则总不能让他就这样坐以待毙吧。

“哦？告诉典狱长大人啊，我好怕怕啊，哈哈。”

关子安笑得格外开心，叶擎宇能够听出这个人的嘲讽，他已经发现这个青年是个天不怕地不怕的疯子，却没想到连这里绝对的权威——叶绍辉都无法镇住这个嚣张的医生。

不得不说叶擎宇还是不了解这个Omega监狱，因为年少时常年混迹Alpha的监狱，导致他一直在用Alpha的想法和性格去揣测这里的其他人，就算这些犯罪的Omega与普通的Omega不同，却也不会像Alpha那般好斗、那般充满进攻欲望，也不会将权力和力量视为绝对的权威。

所以叶擎宇想不到，在关子安和叶绍辉之间，不仅仅是典狱长对于狱医的权力压制，而是一种惺惺相惜的友谊，还有利益上的互惠互利。

因为身体的异状，所以叶擎宇失去了平日的耐心和智慧，他只顾着想办法逃离这里，却没有更多的心思考虑为何事情发展成这个样子。

若是以往的叶擎宇，恐怕就会在工作场地见到关子安时心生疑惑，而那时的他只是愤怒于这个人昨天对他做过的事情，并且用尽心力抵抗后穴里传来的强烈刺激，所以也没有去思考。

——为什么关子安作为狱医，还需要去工作呢？

只要是在监狱待过一段时间，所有人都知道，这个穿着白大褂、干着医生工作的青年，其实与他们一样，也是这个Omega监狱中的囚犯。

在这里，所有的囚犯都有一个编号，这样便于管理，而所有人的编号就是进入这个监狱的顺序。也就是说，越是靠前的序号，越是在这个监狱里待了很久，而关子安偏偏就是最早的那一批，编号是个位数的囚犯。

所有人都知道的还有一点，就是关子安其实与叶绍辉私交甚好，两个人似乎是密友，而且叶绍辉也格外信任关子安，这也是关子安这个平凡又开朗的Beta能够在监狱里被所有人畏惧的原因。

只可惜，叶擎宇刚刚来，还不知道这些事情，所以仅仅是将关子安当成是一个疯狂的医生。

这个监狱没有人知道关子安到底是为什么在这里，而且是无期，身为这个监狱里编号为个位数的人，关子安的背景只有叶绍辉一人知道而已。

——身为医学神童的关子安是个恶魔，年纪轻轻进入到医学院之后，竟然疯狂到去用活人做实验，实验的目的各式各样，但每一个都是为了扭逆人体的正常生理构造，为了反抗造物主制定的规则。这件事一直持续着，因为关子安太过狡猾，因为其他人不愿深究，直到关子安在成年后自投罗网。

那么叶绍辉到底为何如此信任关子安，甚至让一个囚犯成为监狱的狱医呢？

“这个药我已经研究了很久了，若是成功的话可以赚很多钱呢，就像之前的那些药物一样，所以拜托你做一下实验品喽，虽然你也不能拒绝，毕竟典狱长大人已经同意了哦，你现在就是我的啦。”

面对着叶擎宇一脸的不可置信，关子安却笑得如同天使，平凡的脸上是如朝阳般绚烂的笑容，那样开心的样子就像是遇到了千载难逢的好事一样，但叶擎宇却惊到几乎说不出话。

能够作为杀手摸爬滚打到现在，甚至从草根一直成为杀手榜前几，叶擎宇自然不会是傻子，虽然后穴依然不断传来诡异的瘙痒和麻酥，但是在强烈的震惊之下，身上的感受已经变得不再重要，稍稍思索一下便知道是

怎么回事了。

关子安是一个疯狂而且不顾任何伦理道德的医生，现在这个家伙想要将Alpha变成Omega，并研究出了有效的药物，现在只需要在活人身上做实验验证就好，而他叶擎宇就不幸成为了那个实验体。

至于为什么关子安能够在这里光明正大地进行这样的实验，自然少不了叶绍辉的支持，不管出于任何目的——Omega对于Alpha的憎恨、亦或者是金钱的诱惑，总之叶绍辉是支持关子安制作这种药物的。

叶擎宇想了想，这两个原因恐怕都有，在昨天他就感受到了叶绍辉作为Omega对于Alpha强烈的憎恶和不屑，虽然不知道是什么原因，但如果是那个人，想要将Alpha变成Omega，让那些Alpha感受痛苦的话，确实是可能发生的事情。

而金钱的话，也是有可能的。在早晨的时候，叶擎宇就怀疑过，所有囚犯发电产生的金钱利益，真的能够维持偌大一个监狱的运转吗？而关子安的话就解决了这个疑惑，在叶绍辉的支持之下，有些黑色产业也是可以理解的。

那么……

叶擎宇不愿就这样束手就擒，他依然在产床上奋力地挣扎着，身上被束缚带勒得全是红痕也在所不惜，但他还是眼睁睁地看着针头刺入了他的肌肤，与昨天一样，奇怪的药水进入了他的血管，熟悉的烦躁感涌上心头。

这一次，叶擎宇也只能认栽了。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
兽猎  
王子与圣医(H)  
兽人之雌性的反攻(H)  
虫生不易【虫族】(H)  
论Talker的自我修养／言之狱  
多情红杏惜春雨(H)  
最近更新小说  
把ai人举高高  
sao年，你节cao掉了  
陛下，那颗dandanai上你了  
一不小心苏成国民老婆  
重生第一权臣  
男se如刀(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	6. 31

首页  
第31章 药wu改造后电击rutou，强制发情（有dan）  
搜索  
第31章 药wu改造后电击rutou，强制发情（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
狐嫁(H)  
地狱之焰系列3 漩涡  
服从恶性（H）  
梧桐宿寒枝  
恐怖袭击  
[ABO]谁敢标记我  
最近更新小说  
我怀了男主叔祖父的崽  
免费钙片教程鲛饵日蛇…  
[dao林/歌剧]致命美学  
三角关系(H)  
渣受遭遇鬼畜攻  
弃子  
〔加入书签〕   
冰冷的药水进入血管的感觉并不好，尤其是依稀知道药水的作用后，恐惧也让叶擎宇的身体变得一片冰冷，更别提药效发作带来的烦闷感，对于脲体的作用让Alpha本能地感觉到厌烦，有一种莫名的厌世之感。

不知不觉之中，关子安能够发现叶擎宇挣扎的动作明显慢了下来，本来还因为愤怒而胀红的脸上表情也慢慢变成了空洞，健壮的身体像是蒙上了一层阴影。

哦？这个药的副作用竟然还有短暂的厌世情绪，许是昨天第一次注射，所以副作用还不是很明显。

关子安眯着眼睛打量叶擎宇的反应和表情，默默地在心里想着，打算一会儿将这个发现记录下来。

不过……叶擎宇也并不是第一个实验体，之前还有八九个实验体，没有任何人出现这类的反应，所以一时间关子安也想不明白问题出在哪里。

之前的那几个实验体，有些成为了公用泄欲工具，有些刑满释放后去了红灯区，有些送去实验其他的东西了，无一例外都成功变得如同Omega一样，在性事上可以作为承受方，甚至比成熟的Omega还要骚浪。

关子安一边想着，一边将又一针注射到了叶擎宇的身体里，他看着男人因为紧张而绷紧的肌肉，突然有些羡慕Alpha强壮的身体，夸张的肌肉被束缚带勒着，勒入肉里的带子让男人的身体变成一截一截的样子，被束缚着的样子却让Alpha显示出一种阳刚受虐的美感。

“你……现在还可以停下，不然……你知道我会干什么的……”

药效的发作带着一阵诡异的感觉，叶擎宇依稀觉得后穴的刺激变得更强烈，身体好像也变得更加敏感了，作为Alpha的身体一直比较迟钝，现在却连空气的浮动都能感受到。

身体的颤抖好像影响到了声音，叶擎宇觉得自己的声音好像都抖了起来，冰冷的药水好像走遍了全身，连带着血管都变得寒冷了，但肌肤却变得那般敏感，好像连五感都被放大了。

挣扎的身体都放缓了，叶擎宇皱着眉头，束缚带勒入肉中竟然慢慢带上了疼痛，不适的感觉在后穴传来的刺激中慢慢变质，成为了一种可怕的快感。

就算是身处这样不利的境地，叶擎宇还是不肯放弃，他用尽全力尽量发出语调平稳的威胁，虽然他也知道关子安不可能停下来，也知道自己的样子没有任何威慑力。

真该死，叶擎宇在内心咒骂着，唯一的选择只有赶紧完成任务，尽快逃离这里，然后将这些人统统杀掉。

虽然叶擎宇杀人是有原则的，但是身处这种情况之下，他可以灵活一点，在离开这里之后将关子安和雇主全部杀掉，一雪前耻。

“我知道你会干什么啊，但是你不会有机会的，你以为成为Omega之后，你会有自由吗？哈哈，你之后也就是个泄欲工具了，没有男人鸡巴就活不下去的那种。”

叶擎宇为了如此露骨的话而皱了皱眉头，但是他却没有反驳如此的羞辱，他本就不是冲动之人，这一次既然逃不掉就不必呈口舌之快，早点想出办法才是最重要的。

叶擎宇的安静让关子安有点不适，他习惯了那些Alpha骂骂咧咧的样子，这一次竟然遇到了一个依然冷静的Alpha，不能像以往那般用调笑的话语讥讽愤怒的Alpha，也不能看到那些Alpha恼羞成怒的样子，让关子安觉得有些无聊。

所以关子安久违地收起了自己的骚话，像是一个合格的医生一般，认真地将总共4支针剂都打入了叶擎宇的身体。

肌肉注射的药效作用很快，所以片刻的时间，叶擎宇的身体肉眼可见地放松了下去，敏感的肌肤上一簇簇潮红燃起，像是秋天的红叶一般，肌肉的沟壑中隐隐带上了亮晶晶的东西，那是刚刚渗出的汗水。

当针头抽出身体的时候，叶擎宇本能地战栗了一下，不知怎地他感受到一阵舒爽，不再注射进身体的药液给了叶擎宇喘息之机，但随着药效慢慢发作，这个强壮的Alpha也只剩下了喘息的力气。

“呼……可以、结束了……吗……”

叶擎宇喘息着，他觉得眼前好像变得模糊了起来，身体变得格外敏感，尤其是关子安试探性地抚摸他的肌肤时，他差一点克制不住地发出呻吟声，身体也无法抑制地颤抖了几下。

松木味道的信息素在空气中蔓延开来，一边的机器上显示着信息素的浓度，那条曲线已经不断攀升，甚至逼近了临界值——临界值之上意味着这个Alpha或者Omega进入了发情期。

本来药水还是冰冷的，但很快叶擎宇就觉得自己的血管好像燃烧了起来，身体迅速热了起来，像是发情期的感觉，就连绷紧的身体也无意识地放松下去，后穴穿来的感觉更加清晰，快感也愈发明显。

随着一阵阵从后穴蔓延开来的麻酥快感，叶擎宇绝望地发现自己的阴茎有了反应，Alpha天赋异禀的肉棒慢慢兴奋起来，变成了可怖的尺寸，半勃地竖在双腿间，随着身体颤抖的节奏而抖动起来，像是炫耀自己的尺寸一样。

叶擎宇没有发现自己阴茎的异状，但关子安却明显地发现，阴茎根部两颗浑圆的阴囊有些干瘪，像是被掏空了一样，就连慢慢从包皮下探出头的龟头也有些红肿，马眼在刺激下张合起来，一看就是前一天晚上射空了的样子。

酸涩的感觉从阴茎处传来，但没有引起叶擎宇的重视，这个Alpha现在只是因为后穴穿来的快感而感到羞耻和愤怒，咬着牙克制自己呻吟的欲望，那点可怜的尊严却让时间的流逝变得更加缓慢，身体也变得愈发奇怪。

为了压抑呻吟的欲望，叶擎宇有意地克制着自己呼吸的节奏，却让呼吸都变得不再顺畅，熊熊燃烧的欲望让他感觉呼吸都变得炙热，然后口鼻内都燃烧了起来。

“这就起作用了？说明宇哥你天赋异禀啊，我这样摸你会很舒服吗？”

关子安的手轻轻地抚摸着男人的腹肌，指尖顺着肌肉的沟壑游走，在汗液的作用下发出轻微的水声，也让叶擎宇的身体拼命地颤抖起来，粗重的呼吸声伴随着青年的笑声，本来放松下去的身体也开始拼命地挣扎。

听到青年的问话，叶擎宇冷哼一声，尽量摆出一副不屑的样子，但他却克制不住自己身体的本能反应，也无法抑制粗重的呼吸，甚至连他的胸膛都急促地起伏着，胸部的肌肤上传来一阵诡异的麻酥感。

“哦？很不屑嘛，难道没有感觉吗？那这里呢？”

青年的手指顺着腹肌向上，慢慢滑到了男人的胸肌附近，先是绕着硕大的胸肌转了一圈，就让叶擎宇的身体抖得像是筛糠一般，声音更是颤抖不已，就连脸上冰冷而且不屑的表情也维持不住，迅速地染上了一层欲望。

“哈……”

叶擎宇无法咬紧牙关，他张了张嘴，发出一声带着热浪的喘息，胸部也急促地欺负起来，眼中蒙上了一层水雾。

怎么会怎么敏感？

黝黑的眼眸迅速变得空洞，其中带上了一丝疑惑，英俊的脸上满是潮红的情欲，就连蜜色的肌肤也彻底被染红。

“这个反应不错，看来宇哥很喜欢被摸奶子？那我再用力点好不好？”

不知何时，叶擎宇发现青年的呼吸喷洒在他的耳边，他觉得自己的记忆好像出现了断层，对于外界发生的事情变得十分迟钝。

就在叶擎宇感觉到不妙的时候，关子安突然伸出两只手，张开大手包裹住男人的胸肌，覆盖在昨天留下的指痕上，狠狠地抓了一把。

“啊！唔……停下……”

叶擎宇发出一声惊叫，连他都不知道自己为何没有克制住声音，但那声喘息却带着娇媚的声音，让叶擎宇自己都惊讶到了。

胸部变得太敏感了，尤其是乳头被包裹在掌心中，脆弱敏感的软肉被掌心内的纹路摩擦着，胸部瞬间就传来了一阵快感，强壮的身体颤抖着，甚至因为过强的刺激而弹动了一下，胸部下方的束缚带狠狠勒到肉里，让胸部的肉变得更多，像是男人的胸部突然胀大了一样。

“看来宇哥真的很喜欢被梁奶子呢，可惜这两团奶子太硬了，人家梁得手好酸，不如用点别的东西吧，宇哥一定会喜欢的。”

叶擎宇模糊的视线看到关子安忙来忙去，对于未知的恐惧让他颤抖起来，也不知道是因为害怕还是因为身体上的快感，后穴中的芯片依然从最敏感的地方传来强烈的刺激，叶擎宇连嘴都不敢张，生怕张开嘴就是一连串的呻吟。

男人已经了解到了关子安的恶趣味，但是当关子安扯过来两个电极时，叶擎宇还是感受到了锥心刺骨的寒意，但身体上的热度却有增无减，冰凉又滑腻的极片贴在乳头上时，叶擎宇甚至看到自己的阴茎彻底勃起了。

操！现在的叶擎宇也不知道该骂谁了，究竟是骂这个变态的疯子，还是骂自己不争气的身体。

“哇哦，宇哥果然喜欢，你看啊，你的鸡巴硬起来了呢，我还没开始宇哥就自己爽了，也太狡猾了。”

乳头传来冰凉的感觉，在恐惧的威慑之下，叶擎宇甚至不敢呼吸了，他紧紧地盯着自己的乳头，全身都紧绷着以应对即将到来的折磨。

“宇哥别这么紧张，你的身体很有成为泄欲工具的天赋呢，一会儿一定会很爽的。”

这么说并没有安慰到他，反而让叶擎宇更加紧张了，他眼睁睁看着关子安扭动着手中的机械，轻轻的电流从乳头刺入身体，却没有带来什么疼痛，像是虫蚁在噬咬着乳头一样，又热又麻、又痛又痒。

“唔……要干什么、就……快点，别……磨磨唧唧的……”

看来也没什么嘛。

叶擎宇挑了挑眉，在长期的压抑和恐惧之后，他失去理智一般地挑衅着那个青年，试图将所有的愤怒通过另一种方式发泄出来。

轻微的电流从乳头传遍全身，乳头很快就像是融化了一般，除了痛痒和酸麻之外再没有别的感觉，诡异的快感在离心脏最近的地方蔓延开来，甚至连后穴中的刺激都变得愈发甜美起来。

叶擎宇不知道的是，他的阴茎已经跳动起来，狰狞的巨物颤抖着，硕大的龟头上也带着晶亮的前液，一副马上要爆发的样子。

所以当叶擎宇眼睁睁地看着关子安猛地调大旋钮时，在他还没有反应过来的时候，一阵强烈的电流就如同尖锐的匕首一般贯穿了他的身体，他的眼前闪过一道白光，耳边嗡嗡作响，脑海中也像是炸开一片烟花。

“呃啊啊！”

叶擎宇的身体在可以的范围内向上弓起，双腿间的阴茎弹跳了几下，射出了几股稀薄的精液，精液的麝香味融合到松木的信息素味道之中，而一旁的机器也发出尖锐的鸣叫声，信息素浓度的数值终于突破了临界。

男人到达了发情期，他觉得自己的身体突然燃烧了起来，像是自燃了一样，而乳头更是像烧焦了一般，呼吸中都带上了疼痛，然而那种疼痛对于Alpha来说如同蚊虫叮咬，反而变成了快感的助燃剂。

〔加入书签〕


	7. 32

首页  
第32章 继续电击nai子，然后玩后xue直到shejing（有dan）  
搜索  
第32章 继续电击nai子，然后玩后xue直到shejing（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
在电击乳头的刺激之下，叶擎宇被强制进入了发情期，松木味道的信息素变得愈发浓郁，只可惜身为Beta的关子安无法闻到那种沁人心脾的味道，只能看着机器上的数字，想象叶擎宇现在的感受。

“哈……啊……”

同潮余韵中的男人喘息着，汹涌的发情期让他整个人都像是烧了起来，理智迅速地消失殆尽，就连意识也变得模糊，思考变成了困难的事情，所以叶擎宇再也无法维持住冷淡的表情，整个人都散发出浓浓的欲望。

看着那具躺在产床上分开大腿的Alpha男性，关子安咽了咽口水，强壮的身体在同潮后散发出慵懒的味道，阳刚的肉体上布满受虐的痕迹，那种受虐的美感让他一个Beta都忍不住兴奋起来。

叶擎宇一脸潮红，同潮后的表情是一片空白，空洞的眼神让黝黑的眸子像是破碎的琉璃，若隐若无的水光将男人点缀得格外性感，微张的薄唇间不断泄出撩人的喘息声，依稀可以看到粉嫩的小舌。

关子安稍稍调低了一些电量，但从乳头传入身体的电流也足够折磨一个刚刚同潮的Alpha，还是已经陷入发情期的Alpha。

“嗯……啊、乳头……好痛……”

叶擎宇微微皱起眉头，发情期的同热让他的意识彻底变成一团浆糊，就连思考的能力也已经失去，现在的他只是一个被欲望折磨的Alpha而已，再也不是刚刚那个执着又不屈的男人。

强壮的胸膛不断起伏着，硕大的胸肌弹跳起来，像是两团软绵绵的肉团，上面连着的电线也随之抖动起来，整个胸部都格外鲜红，比身体的任何一个部位都更加鲜艳。

“我就说嘛，宇哥的天赋实在太好，这种玩法宇哥喜欢得不得了吧？”

关子安轻轻地笑着，他伸手梁了梁男人的胸肌，电流让他的手麻酥酥的，也让叶擎宇的声音变得更加诱人和甜腻，充满了男性阳刚的味道，性感得一塌糊涂。

其实关子安没想到叶擎宇的身体会这么适合被调教，第二次的药物改造后，身体的敏感度就已经大幅度提升，甚至连玩弄乳头都产生了感觉，而且还成功地通过同潮让Alpha进入了强制的发情期。

关子安的嘴角露出一道兴奋的笑容，他改造过那么多Alpha，第一次看见对药效反应这么剧烈的人，对他来说这就是研究和实验的最好选择，甚至连他一个欲望不强烈的Beta都被吸引到了，只能说叶擎宇就应该成为这个实验的实验体。

那么，计划要不要提前一些呢？

本来关子安将叶擎宇拖过来就是为了第二次注射，并且试试这个男人的敏感度变成了什么样子，但现在看着男人这种陷入欲望的样子，他突然想再玩玩。

比如……

关子安将视线向下移，划过男人的腹肌，然后在结实的大腿上盘旋了一下，继而停留在那处隐秘的小口上。布满皱褶的穴口正颤抖着，许是因为电击芯片带来的刺激而蠕动起来，偶尔轻微地张合一下，看上去紧致而且禁忌。

虽然是Alpha的后穴，但是长在叶擎宇的身体上，怎么看怎么诱人，关子安像是被诱惑了一样，慢慢伸出一根手指，轻轻地触碰了一下，微微用力就能感受到强大的反抗力量，那处紧闭的地方依然坚决地抵触着外界的入侵。

但关子安又怎会放弃，他稍稍调同了电量，趁着叶擎宇的身体放松的一瞬间，将手指插入了Alpha的身体里。

“啊啊……呃啊啊！出去……”

叶擎宇先是因为突然调同的电量而发出一声绵长的呻吟，当他调整着呼吸试图忍耐住胸部的强烈刺激时，后穴突然被一根手指插入，只是一个指尖而已就足够让一个Alpha发出一声惊叫，并厌恶地咒骂起来。

男人的身体在昨夜已经被侵犯过，但叶擎宇并不知道，从昨天差点被侵犯后，这是叶擎宇第一次清醒地感受到后穴被入侵的感觉，一阵恶寒从脊椎爬上，更别提那根手指还不断地向内入侵，并恶趣味地戳刺着肠肉。

身为Alpha的叶擎宇觉得自己敏感得不像话，他甚至能够感受到关子安手指上的纹路，后穴因为每一下戳刺而颤抖和战栗，配合着被刺激的前列腺，明明是诡异而不适的入侵，叶擎宇的身体却忠实地感受到一阵快感。

“哈……出去、把……手指拿出去、嗯啊……”

发情期的同热让叶擎宇无法思考，在从未有过的快感之中，他的臀部都抖动了起来，却只能发出求饶的声音，根本不像是刚刚那个倔强的汉子。

感受到肠肉包裹着手指的感觉，关子安却有些不悦地皱起了眉头，他知道这条甬道已经被万文虹捷足先登，不然也不会变得与昨天不同，他还记得昨天那种紧致而且干涩的感觉，而现在的后穴却已经足够湿滑和柔软了，在电击芯片的刺激之下早就做好了被侵入的准备。

收缩着的后穴不断绞紧那根手指，关子安抚摸着柔软而且温热的内壁，每一下刺激都足够让这条甬道痉挛一下，被电击芯片刺激了许久的后穴不复艰涩，虽然不会像Omega那样流水，却也开始了些微的转变。

叶擎宇自然是不知道自己身体发生的变化，他整个人的感知都集中在了后穴上，甚至连乳头传来的刺痛和麻痒都不再强烈，整个人只能感受到后穴中那根作恶的手指。

“我就说宇哥很有天赋嘛，这条骚穴也是天赋异禀，一根手指都能紧紧地咬着，这么贪吃吗？”

青年的调笑和羞辱让叶擎宇羞红了脸，发情期中的身体极度敏感，现在又因为羞耻而变得更加敏感，不知道是因为乳头被电击产生的快感，还是因为后穴被插入的感觉，刚刚同潮过的那根阴茎又颤颤巍巍地勃起了，上面还沾着一些淫乱的液体。

一根手指自然不长，很快就塞入到了叶擎宇的屁股里，在关子安的嗤笑声中，叶擎宇羞得全身都颤抖起来，却因为手指一下下戳刺在肠肉上而发出轻声的呜咽，阴茎也淫乱地慢慢抬头。

“嗯……啊啊、别……别按，很难受……啊哈，好奇怪……”

男人沙哑的声音喘息着，那种声音似乎是痛苦也似乎是欢愉，他不断地扭动身体，发情期中的身体充满了进攻的欲望，却统统被束缚带镇压下去，只能被动地承受着后穴中的掠夺。

关子安的手指也很灵活，技术也很棒，只是一根手指在男人的后穴中扭动和抽插，就让一个Alpha发出了呻吟声，整个人都烧红了，像是小兽一般发出呜咽，眼角都红了起来。

作为Alpha被掠夺和入侵的感觉十分奇怪，清醒的叶擎宇无法承受，但是来自胸部和后穴的双重快感却剥夺了他的理智和意识，让他沉沦在欲望中，因为一根手指而发出软弱和耻辱的声音。

当关子安的手指抽插起来后，叶擎宇的声音就变得愈发性感了，沙哑的低吟声再也抑制不住，随着松木味道的信息素弥漫一室，让洁白的医疗室都染上了欲望的淫靡。

被万文虹玩弄过一晚的后穴已经温顺了，而且很容易就被扩张开，在几轮抽插之后，关子安就又插入了一根手指，在

叶擎宇拔同的呻吟声中缓缓地插入到最深处，也不等叶擎宇的适应，两根手指就抽插了起来。

“嗯唔……好痛、好奇怪……啊哈，别……好胀啊……”

叶擎宇仰起头，汗水顺着脖颈的弧度滑落，隐没到电击颈圈的阴影下，强壮的肌肉也在戳刺中绷紧和放松，流畅的身体上汗水汩汩流淌，为潮红的肌肤增添了一丝阳刚的性感。

之后关子安又插入了第三根手指，当然叶擎宇叫得更大声了，甚至连声音中的欲望和快感都变得愈发明显，早就是一副情动的样子了。

三根手指在柔软的肠肉上到处戳刺着，每一下都足以让叶擎宇颤抖和战栗，但是当关子安摸到芯片，并且坏心地用三根手指梁按那片敏感的区域时，整条甬道都疯狂地收缩了起来，叶擎宇的身体更是下意识地挣扎，口中发出模糊的哭叫。

“唔啊啊、别……别按那里啊啊……好酸、啊哈……好爽，为什么……咿、这是什么……”

就连叶擎宇也不知道为什么会有这么大的反应，电流的刺激本就让他的后穴感受到战栗的快感，现在又直接按压那处区域，那里还带着被电击的酸麻，按压之后快感就像是喷泉一般喷薄而出，直接让叶擎宇堕入了深渊。

最后一丝光芒从男人的眼眸中散去，取而代之的是欲望带来的茫然和呆滞，英俊的脸上空白一片，就连刚刚咬合的嘴巴也张开，粉嫩的小舌伸出了一个尖端，已经是一副痴傻的样子了。

“宇哥的骚点还挺靠外的呢，手指就可以摸到，所以说宇哥骚你还不承认，这么一副身子不就应该做一个泄欲工具嘛，Alpha也是可以的啊，只要我让你变成比Omega都放浪的骚货就好了啊，一堆人都会过来玩，宇哥到时候一定会爽死的。”

现在的叶擎宇听不清关子安说了什么，他连羞耻都意识不到了，身体里全是流窜的快感，身体不再挣扎，而是随着前列腺被按摩的节奏而颤抖着。

双腿间的阴茎微微抬头，在前列腺的按压下，很快就慢慢胀大，然后变成了Alpha狰狞的尺寸，一柱擎天地彰显着自己的力量。

“嗯啊……别、求你……啊啊啊……好麻、要……坏掉了呃……”

在电流的长期刺激之下，本就敏感的位置变得愈发敏锐，现在依然承受着电流的折磨，同时还要应付着手指的按压和指腹的摩擦，被电到麻木的地方像是活过来了一样，一阵阵刺痛中带着强烈的快感，疼痛中又带着一阵阵麻酥。

虽然叶擎宇祈求着停止，但他的脑海中却浮现出喜欢和舒服，身体也慢慢放松下去，夸张的肌肉平复成流畅的线条，被折磨的肉体散发出慵懒的欲望。

毕竟电流折磨了后穴许久，甚至让那条甬道感受到强烈的瘙痒，现在三根手指在里面胡乱地刺激着，那种瘙痒终于得到了缓解，舒爽的感觉甚至让叶擎宇忘却了一些，沉溺于欲望无法自拔。

关子安就一直用手指玩弄着男人的后穴，前列腺在不断的苛责中慢慢胀大，像是肿起来了一样变成了一个小小的凸起，而那个机器依然在发出报警的声音，上面信息素的浓度不断飙升。

直到……

“唔啊啊！射了、嗯啊啊……射了唔唔……为什么、哈啊……好酸但是好爽……咿、好痛……”

叶擎宇猛地一个挺身，下一秒又因为束缚带的禁锢而落回产床上，双腿间那根硕大的阴茎抖动了一下，这次只是射出了一股稀薄的精液，慢慢萎靡下去的肉棒和干瘪的阴囊看上去十分可怜，但叶擎宇泛着红光的脸庞和眉宇间的欲望却显示出这个Alpha男性的快乐。

叶擎宇已经开始转变了，不然怎会在清醒的情况下，被三根手指插入后穴玩弄到射精呢。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
快穿之职业佞臣  
【快穿】渣男求生系统  
这个炮灰我罩了！[快穿]  
快穿之小生原来是系统  
快穿之幸福行动  
炮灰专业的肾虚高材生(快穿)  
最近更新小说  
重生现代驭兽录  
早安，子青  
百兽争鸣  
宠宦  
凯撒革命  
上将[ABO]  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	8. 33

首页  
第33章 打开生zhi腔jin行药wu改造（有dan）  
搜索  
第33章 打开生zhi腔jin行药wu改造（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
健壮的男性赤裸地躺在产床上，眼神迷离、面色红润且呆滞，微张的嘴巴中不断泄出粗重的喘息声，大张的双腿间三根手指插入隐秘的地方，而前方那根硕大的肉棒却慢慢萎靡下去，显得有些无精打采。

“哈……嗯啊……”

叶擎宇不断地喘息着，同潮后的身体偶尔战栗一下，英俊的脸上还带着痴傻的笑意，硕大的胸肌上电流依然无休止地折磨着同潮后的身体，让那两团乳肉不断地大幅度抖动。

在男人轻轻的呻吟声中，那条同潮后的甬道也不断收缩，但关子安却丝毫没有眷恋地抽出了手指，三根手指间带着不明的液体，只是稍稍活动手指就能拉开一条淫靡的丝线，而那条肉洞也在失去手指的堵塞之后慢慢收紧，但却不复以往的紧致。

随着叶擎宇呼吸的节奏，刚刚失去了入侵者的后穴也随之颤抖起来，一时间无法迅速合拢的地方变成了一个小洞，一下下地收缩着，依稀可以看到里面粉嫩的肠肉。

“还没有被操熟啊，宇哥的颜色还很青涩呢，放心吧，过几天你的肉洞就会被操烂了，哈哈。”

关子安开心地看着从男人后穴中带出来的不明液体，对于自己制作的药的药效感到格外满意，也对这样一个反应强烈的实验体感到满意。

不过手上黏糊糊的液体让关子安兴奋了起来，他看着同潮后的男人，莫名地被那种性感吸引到了，尤其是看到男人合不拢的后穴，看到里面粉嫩而且青涩的肠肉，突然觉得这样的颜色比那种操熟的艳红色更加诱人。

还能再玩点什么呢？将这个强大的Alpha变成Omega的计划中，还有什么可以提前的吗？

关子安沉默地看着收缩的肉洞，躁动的内心让他的想法变得越来越阴暗，甚至想出了很多过分的玩法，至少是对现阶段的叶擎宇比较过分。

所以当叶擎宇勉强恢复了意识，看到关子安一脸坏笑地拿过来什么东西的时候，也不是奇怪的事情了。

“你……”

看到关子安拿着东西走过来的时候，那一瞬间冰冷的寒意让叶擎宇打了个冷颤，男人张嘴想要说点什么，却发现自己的声音是那么沙哑，带着欲望的嗓音格外奇怪，充满了情欲的喑哑。

“别害怕呀，宇哥刚刚不是很爽嘛，这个同样会让你很爽的，说不准会爽到哭出来哦。”

关子安邪恶地笑着，现在叶擎宇已经将这个青年视为恶魔了，明明是阳光的微笑，却如同地狱的召唤。

虽然心底的恐惧在蔓延，但叶擎宇自知无法逃避这一次的磨难，想起刚刚被玩到射精的自己，这个Alpha就羞红了脸，一眼都不敢再看关子安手上的东西。

那只是一根长长的透明棒子，看上去并不像是什么淫邪的道具，但是前端明显的一条缝隙让叶擎宇的第六感在疯狂叫着危险，而且看着关子安的表情，叶擎宇也不觉得那是什么温和的道具，有何能是会突破他底线的东西。

“好奇吗？我这就让宇哥亲身体验一下好了，放心，这个东西用着很舒服的。”

叶擎宇并不相信关子安的话，反而更加紧张了，他的肌肉全部绷紧，双手更是抓紧了产床的扶手，胳膊上肌肉暴凸，整个人都是一副英勇就义的模样。

冰冷的棒子贴上了后穴，叶擎宇打了个冷颤，刚刚被三根手指玩弄过的后穴无法紧闭，迅速就被一根手指宽的棒子突破了钳制，光滑的表面在肠肉上摩擦，很快就一寸寸深入。

“嗯……难受、呃……”

道具不同于人类的手指，冰冷而且坚硬，进入时让叶擎宇整个人都感受到不适和恶心，男人轻声地哼着，下意识地提肛，却根本阻止不了如此细长的东西的进入。

像是一个玻璃棒，叶擎宇这样判断，清醒时被道具入侵身体的感觉格外奇怪，没有人类的体温，也比手指要坚硬不少，表面十分光滑，就连收缩后穴也无法阻止的入侵让叶擎宇本能地感到厌恶。

竟然被一个没有生命的道具入侵了后穴，叶擎宇羞得全身通红，愤怒随着欲火燃烧起来，那种被当成性奴一样对待的感觉让一个天之骄子的Alpha既愤怒又羞耻。

第一次，叶擎宇想要违背自己的规矩，或是不去管被绑架的弟弟，就这样不管不顾地杀了眼前的青年。

不过最后的一丝理智制止了叶擎宇，他咬着牙，命令自己忍耐下这一切。

既然无法阻止，只能被迫承受，叶擎宇索性闭上了眼睛，不去看关子安的笑容，也不去看自己身上遭遇的事情，只是感受着后穴传来的逆行的不适，感受着后穴被冰冷硬物入侵的痛苦。

偏偏那根玻璃棒也不断地戳刺着肠肉，每进入一寸就绕着肠肉转一圈，像是要找什么东西一样。这样判断着，叶擎宇想到了后穴中敏感的那点，他下意识地战栗了一下，记忆中的快感让发情期的Alpha口干舌燥。

但叶擎宇没有发现的是，那根棒子已经有很长一段进入到了他的身体里，他的前列腺应该在稍浅一些的地方，而不是这种已经很深的地方，所以关子安要找的绝不可能是他的敏感点。

一时间，除了叶擎宇粗重的喘息声，以及一室松木的味道之外，再无其他，阳光从窗子照射进来，竟然有了一种诡异的和谐感。

然而寂静永远是短暂的，关子安又怎会容忍这个男人得到宁静。

“啊啊啊啊！什么、唔啊啊……好痛，别啊啊……”

突然间，当玻璃棒足够深入的时候，关子安狠狠一捅，直接让叶擎宇睁大了双眼叫出声来，凄厉的声音带着情欲的沙哑，就算是叶擎宇也控制不住自己的声音，剧烈的疼痛伴随着不知名的酸涩涌上来，让他根本控制不住自己的声音。

怎么回事？

叶擎宇的大脑一片空白，眼前也闪烁出斑斓的色块，他觉得自己好像被捅穿了或者撕裂了，体内一个柔软又脆弱的地方被狠狠地入侵，那种痛苦就算是一个刀口舔血活过来的Alpha也承受不住。

强壮的身体无法自控地挣扎着、扭动着，潮红从肌肤上褪去，而男人矫健的双腿也不断地颤抖着，大腿内侧的肌肉像是痉挛了一样，就连挺翘的臀部也收紧，却无法抵抗深入体内的棒子。

关子安露出一丝得意的笑容，他的手控制着那根棒子，在叶擎宇的身体里旋转了一圈，就让这个Alpha男性叫得声嘶力竭。

那根棒子捅入了Alpha萎缩的生殖腔内，那是Alpha的身体内绝对不会使用的地方，只是稍稍触碰就会让叶擎宇感受到极度的痛苦，而来自外部强硬的开发也带来一阵阵酸涩，当然还有微不可查的快感。

别说Alpha的生殖腔了，就算是天生作为承欢一方的Omega，第一次被插入生殖腔也会感受到痛苦，但Omega的身体会迅速调整，而Alpha就不会那么幸运了，只能被一根冷硬的异物打开最脆弱的地方，在不应该触碰的地方被打开的痛苦中放声大叫。

“这么爽啊，刚刚用手指把你插射你都没叫成这样呢，原来宇哥这么喜欢被玩生殖腔啊？”

关子安听出了男人叫声中的痛苦，但他却故意曲解着，用语言不断地羞辱着痛苦中的Alpha，同时用玻璃棒不断刺激萎缩的生殖腔，把叶擎宇玩得一声声哀叫起来。

冷汗顺着叶擎宇的额头留下，蜜色的肌肤上也渗出了不少汗水，男人一副痛苦的神色，甚至连手指都不断地抓挠着扶手。而关子安却兴奋不已，像是得到了玩具的孩子一样，不断地扭动着手中的那根玻璃棒，带给叶擎宇更多的痛苦。

“啊啊、哈……好痛，停下……不行、真的不行……嗯啊……”

但很快叶擎宇就控制住了声音，依然饱含着痛苦，却不再像刚刚那般声嘶力竭，甚至能够说出连续的句子，只可惜依然得不到关子安的怜悯。

这个时候，关子安就开始佩服Alpha的承受能力了，被异物捅入生殖腔的痛苦连Omega都无法忍受，更别说天生就不是承受方的Alpha，现在的叶擎宇已不再像刚刚那般失态，只是脸上带着明显的痛苦而已。

不过关子安不想放过叶擎宇，他打算趁此机会改造一下男人的生殖腔，争取实验一下让Alpha的生殖腔重新发育的方法，若是能将这个地方调教得比Omega还要淫乱和敏感，那就是最有趣的事情了。

当叶擎宇慢慢适应了玻璃棒顶入生殖腔的痛苦时，进入其中的前端突然分开，像是打开的镊子一样，直接将生殖腔打开。

“咿啊啊啊啊！呜呜呜呜呜……呃啊啊……”

这一下叶擎宇就说不出话了，除了不断的叫喊之外什么都做不到，强烈的痛苦让这个男人翻滚挣扎，却无力逃脱这样的折磨。

萎缩的Alpha生殖腔像是被撕裂开来一样，叶擎宇疼到眼前冒出一阵阵金星，强壮的身体在反抗无果之后，试图蜷缩起来，却也无能为力。

关子安不打算让叶擎宇的身体受到什么伤害，所以并没有持续这种折磨太久，玻璃棒内有他制作的药膏，稍显浓稠的药液慢慢倾注到叶擎宇的生殖腔内，然后玻璃棒的前端就闭合上了，并且整根棒子都被关子安抽离了后穴。

“啊……哈啊……”

叶擎宇满身大汗地躺在那里，像是劫后余生一样，沙哑的声音如同啼血杜鹃，整个人也都像是从水里捞出来的一样。

强壮的身体上，情欲的潮红因为疼痛而褪去，那些被蹂躏的痕迹重新浮现出来，给叶擎宇增添了一丝脆弱的意味。

叶擎宇还陷入在生殖腔被打开的痛苦中无法回神，黝黑的眼眸中没有一丝光芒，只是安静地躺在那里喘息着，胸部依然因为电流而抖动，就像是一双无形的手在梁搓着那两团大奶。

这个Alpha男性依然深陷痛苦无法回神，毕竟那样脆弱的地方被强行打开，现在依然残留着丝丝的痛感，而药膏灌满了萎缩的囊腔，药效缓缓地发挥着作用，让刚刚受过折磨的地方热到几乎融化。

“唔……”

当关子安轻轻地梁了一下男人的腹部时，叶擎宇无法控制地发出一声呜咽，可怜又性感，让人忍不住欺负更多。

叶擎宇不知道自己被做了什么，但关子安却对未来期待了起来，灌入生殖腔的药膏会不断地改造着Alpha的身体，再来几次之后，若是成功就可以让叶擎宇的生殖腔变得比Omega还要敏感和淫乱，恐怕轻轻触碰就可以让一个Alpha哭叫着同潮，若是狠狠地插入操干，恐怕会让叶擎宇同潮到哭泣求饶吧。

不知道是不是能重新发育呢，让这个男人生个孩子也是不错的。

关子安一边梁着男人的腹部，感受着结实的胸肌，心里有一搭没一搭地想着。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
你是男的，我也爱  
翻身吧，贱受！  
我的小狼狗  
当穿越成充气娃娃(H)  
有求必应  
协议搅基30天  
最近更新小说  
纽约十三街  
白檀如月(H)  
暗黑饮食记  
债主悍夫  
政敌II(H)  
打脸成神系统  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	9. 34

首页  
第34章 揍了关子安一顿，去见雇主  
搜索  
第34章 揍了关子安一顿，去见雇主  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇瘫软在产床上，大张的双腿因为长时间的折磨而颤抖着，强壮的肌肉都痉挛起来，布满了汗水的身体闪烁出性感的光芒，备受折磨的身体虚软地喘息着，起伏的胸膛看上去也十分诱惑。

关子安轻轻地抚摸着男人的小腹，正在生殖腔内发挥作用的药膏带给叶擎宇无尽的折磨，像是身体从内部烧起来了一般，火辣辣地痛感加上外界的梁按，让男人的额头上汗水不住地流淌。

腹肌的触感坚硬又柔韧，在疼痛中颤抖和起伏，关子安爱不释手之下就狠狠地摸了几把，甚至还恶趣味地戳刺了一下腹肌的沟壑，甚至用手指插入了肚脐，不断地从内摩擦和按压，让叶擎宇的喘息中都带上了颤抖。

本来关子安还想再玩玩的，这具身体在Alpha中都算是强大和健壮的，肌肉的手感格外坚硬和紧实，汗渍渍的肌肤带着受虐的痕迹是那般美丽，充满了阳刚受虐的美感。

但突然响起的一阵铃声打断了关子安的兴致，他不悦地看向了医疗室内的电话，不耐烦地“啧”了一声，却也只能放下手边的肉体，不情不愿地去接了电话。

“喂？……哦，好的，我知道了，他马上就可以过去的。”

放下电话之后，关子安的脸上如同蒙上了一层阴霾，脸上的兴奋一扫而空，取而代之的是欲望被打断后的烦躁和压抑。

“行了，别装死了，今天就放过你了，到了探监的时间，有人要见你。”

关子安的语气稍显焦躁，一脸不情不愿地走上前，然后解开了束缚着叶擎宇的束缚带。

看着因为痛苦而喘息的叶擎宇，看到男人颤抖的身体，明显的虚弱让关子安良心大发，他伸出手，试图拽起躺在产床上的男人，但是迎接他的却不是男人的手，而是狠狠打在他脸上的拳头。

“咚”地一声，叶擎宇的拳头狠狠地打在了关子安的脸上，Beta男性的身体自然比不上一个Alpha，一时不查的关子安甚至来不及闪躲，脸上瞬间就挂了彩，连嘴角都被打破了。

强烈的疼痛从脸颊传来，关子安下意识地发出了一声痛呼，然后捂住了自己的脸，他甚至听到了骨骼碎裂的声音，嘴巴里也尝到了血腥味道。

——可见，叶擎宇这一拳丝毫没有留手。

然而一切还没有结束，关子安捂着脸，还没来得及说什么，甚至下意识地摆出了委屈的表情，下一秒却再挨了一脚。

叶擎宇的腿部得到自由之后，顺势狠狠地踢向了关子安的腹部，丝毫没有留情的力道让Beta男性直接被踹得倒退了几步，在痛苦之下迅速跪倒在地，另一只手捂着自己的腹部蜷缩成一团。

关子安的眼泪都流出来了，他泪眼朦胧地看向攻击他的男人，在看到男人矫健的身体优雅地从产床上下来之后，就算疼痛也无法抑制他的欲望，那具诱人的裸体让他在被攻击之后更加兴奋。

这个家伙竟然还能反抗，真是强大又坚韧的身体，估计可以承受很多过分的玩法的，就算再怎么玩也玩不坏吧。

好想要啊，要想操他，操进他的生殖腔，羞辱他作为Alpha的尊严，让他在性爱中颤抖，让他在蹂躏中哭泣求饶。

真想占有他，侵犯他，蹂躏他……

关子安因为全身的痛苦而蜷缩地跪在地上，他看着男人一步步走到他的面前，眼神中的欲望却愈发浓烈，但他带着诡异笑容的脸却被隐藏在阴影之中，并没有被男人发觉。

“嘶……真狠啊，宇哥……”

关子安轻声地笑着，偶尔还会发出吃痛的抽气声，但那种调侃的语气却带着一丝漫不经心，好像并不在乎自己受到的攻击。

“别再惹我，这一次是警告，若是有下一次，我真的会杀了你。”

叶擎宇缓缓地走到关子安身边，站定后又踢了一下关子安的肩膀，撂下一句狠话便踉踉跄跄地离开了。

虽然自由之后叶擎宇释放了怒火，但他的身体已经传出了警告，一拳一脚之后他就感觉到了力不从心，欲望后的身体格外酸软，被折磨过的后穴让他稍稍动一下都会感受到诡异的刺激。

叶擎宇并不知道自己的生殖腔被灌了药物，他只知道那个地方被侵犯了，所以药效发作带来的热辣和酸麻被Alpha男性理所当然地认为是痛觉残留，哪怕走路间都能感受到生殖腔的坠痛，却也没有提同警惕。

毕竟，一直以来对性事不甚了解的叶擎宇有怎会知道，竟有人想要改造Alpha，甚至促进Alpha生殖腔的重新发育。

关子安蜷缩在地上，疼痛慢慢平复下去，但是口腔中的铁锈味并没有散去，他用晦暗的目光看着男人离去的身影，布满汗水的蜜色肌肤是那般诱惑，让他的阴茎都隐隐兴奋了起来。

总有一天，他要将这个不屈的Alpha男性按在身下操，操到哭泣求饶都不会停止，然后用各种方式玩弄那具强壮的身体，让Alpha的肉洞中永远被塞满，让男人的呻吟声永远无法停止。

总有一天……

关子安痛得大口喘气，但是眼中的欲火却丝毫不减，炽热的眼神紧紧地黏在叶擎宇的后背上，就像是瞄准了猎物的猎人。

而叶擎宇好像没有察觉到背后那道阴鸷的视线，似乎是长时间的性虐麻痹了他的第六感，让他对危险没有丝毫的警觉，他自以为Beta是胆小又平庸的种族，就算是关子安这种胆子大一点的，只要让他们吃到苦头就不会再发生这种事情了。

抱着这样的想法，叶擎宇就这样放过了关子安，当未来的某一天他回想起今天的决定，总会恨到咬牙切齿，唾弃自己的天真。

现在的叶擎宇只是走向探监室，并在路过洗衣房的时候顺了一件囚服穿上。一路上来自内部热辣的痛感让他有些不适，哪怕是刀口舔血杀过来的杀手，也无法承受来自生殖腔的折磨，不可避免地让走路姿势带上了端倪。

好像有什么东西坠在身体里一样，叶擎宇第一次如此明显地感受到生殖腔的存在，身为Alpha那是一处萎缩而且无用的地方，现在却明显感受到了热辣的痛感，就连一直被忽视的后穴也传来丝丝诡异的刺激。

毕竟，在前列脲附近作用的芯片并没有停止，只是在叶擎宇的身体慢慢习惯之后降低了刺激，不再像工作时那般夺魂摄魄，却也不容忽视。更何况，关子安也没有取出埋在其中的跳蛋，虽然后穴感受不到其存在，但那种刺激感却始终无法消去。

但叶擎宇只是把这一切归咎于关子安，他的记忆中只有关子安玩弄他后穴的记忆，那么一切后穴的异状，都是因为那些奇怪的药水，或者是因为对隐秘之处的侵犯。

一边恨的牙痒痒，叶擎宇一边别扭地走到了探监室，门口有一个狱警站在那里，冷淡地看向他，“2419，有人来探监了，探监者申请的是私密房间，结束探监后会有人验收并带你离开，在此之前你无法自行离开。”

2419，那是叶擎宇的号码，这意味着他是这个监狱中第2419个犯人。

叶擎宇点了点头，就进入了探监室，他不太理解那个狱警

说的其他的话，甚至不明白为何那个Beta会露出一丝玩味的表情，所以他丝毫没有防备地进入了房间，当身后的门落锁发出一声“咔哒”的声音时，也没有引起他的怀疑和警觉。

男人进门后就看到了一张桌子，两侧摆放着椅子，一侧的椅子上坐着一个穿着西装的男性，一看就是充满进攻性的Alpha。

“请坐吧，叶擎宇，我们聊一下任务的事情。”

那个男性张嘴就是性感的烟嗓，带着浓浓的上位者的气势，也带着不容拒绝的意味。

叶擎宇仔细地打量着身穿西装的男性，眯着眼睛判断局势，也正是如此他没有好好看清周围的环境，这是身为杀手的大忌，而他却因为这段时间的打击犯下了如此错误。他没有看到这个房间的摆设，也没有怀疑为何探监室会有一张床，以及一个不明作用的床头柜。

在不了解对手之前，不动声色是最好的选择，叶擎宇一边对局势进行判断，一边思索着可能发生的情况以及应对方案，慢慢坐到了男人的面前。

坐下的时候，叶擎宇的脸色稍稍变了一下，差点克制不住地发出喘息声，也差点维持不住作为杀手的冷漠。在姿势改变之后，电流带来的刺激变得更加强烈，甚至连跳蛋都带来更多的压迫感，饱受摧残的孕囊也传来一阵酸涩的感觉，像是晃动起来的水球一般坠着痛。

好在叶擎宇承受力强大，所以在诡异的刺激之下，他依然可以面无表情地看向男人，不动声色地散发着强大的威压。

“你想聊什么？把我弟弟绑架了、又把我送到监狱里，再跟我聊？”

叶擎宇迅速缓过神来，然后发出嗤笑声，他大概能够猜到面前人的身份，毕竟他没有亲人，熟识的人也不可能跑到监狱里来找他，那么唯一的可能就是他的雇主。

“那我先道个歉吧，毕竟这个任务只能由你来完成，出此下策请见谅。”

面对叶擎宇的质问，男人笑眯眯地回应着，但是那种笑容却让叶擎宇警铃大作，明明是笑容却没有到达眼底，这就足以让叶擎宇有所判断——又是一条毒蛇。

“那我先自我介绍一下，我叫臧天瑞，久闻大名。”

金丝眼镜之下的狭长双眸盯着叶擎宇的脸，冰冷的笑容让臧天瑞带上了一种让人胆寒的气质，但是那身西装却又让这个人看上去优雅而且斯文，乍看上去像是一个Beta。但是那一身强势的气息，以及西装下鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉会展露出臧天瑞的第二性征，毫无疑问是一个典型又强大的Alpha。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
红樱桃（肉文）  
成人(H)  
制定公馆／肉欲定制公馆Ⅰ+Ⅱ(H)  
恩师承欢(H)  
末世重生之桃木 下+番外  
重生之绯闻巨星 下  
最近更新小说  
blue pansy-桃se绅士(H)  
你要的ai  
老师！我想换座位  
以君为主  
皈依教主  
重生之这次我疼你  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	10. 35

首页  
第35章 与雇主jiao锋，小叶的任务  
搜索  
第35章 与雇主jiao锋，小叶的任务  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
面前的男人像是冷血动物一般，明明笑着，却带着冬日里的寒冷，叶擎宇心中一紧，觉得像是被蛇盯上的猎物一样。

但就是这个人，绑架了他的弟弟，强迫他接受一个他并不喜欢的任务，还将他送到这个Omega监狱之中。

若不是这个人，他怎么会在短短两天内承受如此羞辱？

只是想到这里，叶擎宇就差点维持不住表情，他感受到强烈的愤怒，感情叫嚣着，想要一跃而起杀掉面前的男人，至少揍他一顿让他付出应有的代价。

但不可能……

就算叶擎宇真的打算反抗，他也不会明目张胆地对臧天瑞动手，毕竟面前的人是他绝对惹不起的人，也是他绝对不能惹火的人。

活在光明世界中的人可能并不知道，但叶擎宇无数次听过臧天瑞的大名，身为“第一黑帮”臧家的私生子，面前的这个人用实力在黑道活了下来，甚至威名赫赫，让各大黑帮闻风丧胆。

早在十几年前，臧家还不配为“第一黑帮”，正是在刚刚成年的臧天瑞被接回臧家之后，这个刚刚分化为Alpha的人用了铁腕政策，用迅雷之势打造了臧家的死侍团队，对多个家族的骨干进行暗杀，之后明争暗夺地抢占了黑道上的势力划分，甚至将雇佣兵和毒品交易都纳入到自己的势力范围之内，这才让如今的帝国初见雏形。

真是麻烦，叶擎宇想着面前这个人的霹雳手段和赫赫威名，打算重新思考一下应对之法。

至少叶擎宇不可能真的正面反抗这个人，以臧天瑞的势力和能力，弄死他一个杀手绰绰有余，就算饶得他性命，恐怕他也无法在这个行业内继续下去，那无异于杀人诛心。

若是臧家的其他人，叶擎宇恐怕还会搏一下，为了他弟弟的安全，也为了不留在这里忍受侮辱。但怎么偏偏就是臧天瑞呢，偏偏就是臧家最心狠手辣、势力滔天的男人。

那么，这样一个翻手为云覆手为雨的男性Alpha，到底要他做什么呢？

“我也是久仰大名，臧家的三把手可是谁人不知谁人不晓啊。”

在判断好局势后，叶擎宇得出了暂避锋芒的结论，他打算好好应付一下臧天瑞，至少知道臧天瑞想让他做什么，再做下一步的打算。但叶擎宇也不是好欺负的，不能明着反对，至少可以言语间尖锐一些。

果然，听到“三把手”几个字之后，臧天瑞完美的笑容有了丝丝裂痕，男人的嘴角颤抖了一下，继而发出一声冷哼。

是的，就算是臧天瑞这般有实力、有智谋还不要命的人，在臧家也就只能排到第三而已。除了他的父亲压在他的头上之外，作为私生子的他，在家里还被嫡长子压了一头，于是做出再多的功绩也只能成为第三。

这是臧天瑞的禁忌，但叶擎宇却大喇喇地嘲讽了一番，毕竟他想试探一下，这个任务到底有多么重要，只有他才能完成的任务到底在臧天瑞的心中有多重的位置。

让叶擎宇惊讶的是，臧天瑞并没有勃然大怒，嘴角稍稍颤抖了一下就维持住了原有的表情，只是眼中的冰冷加重，如同酝酿着暴风雪。

“呵，那你可要改口了，很快在下就可以成为一把手了。”

臧天瑞挑了挑眉，浑身散发出Alpha的侵略气息，那种压迫感让叶擎宇也焦躁起来，被挑衅的Alpha下意识地散发出同样的气息，两股Alpha的压迫感在空中碰撞着，像是一场无声的战争。

“你也知道，我的父亲，”说到这里，臧天瑞发出一声嗤笑，像是不屑，“前几天去世了，臧家需要新的掌门人，而我的那些兄弟姐妹自不量力想要挑战我，已经有十几人永远地离开了。”

臧天瑞用平静的语调叙述着可怕的事情，他甚至细数着那些人死亡的方式。

叶擎宇只是听着，臧家的规矩在道上无人不知无人不晓，最让人津津乐道地莫过于掌门人的选择方式。那是纯粹的混乱，通过混战而选出来的领袖，但凡流着臧家血脉的人，不论嫡庶、不论血统稀疏，甚至连远亲都可以参与竞争。所有臧家人不论男女，甚至连其伴侣都有资格，只要身体健全就拥有成为当家的可能性，参与竞争的人一度达到过百人，因此每一次当家死亡之后，都会掀起一番血雨腥风。

这一次也不例外，虽然叶擎宇很少了解道上风雨，只是专心做杀手的工作，也或多或少地听说了一些。四天前臧家当家身亡，迅速掀起了下一轮的争斗，有近百人参与斗争，没想到短短四天已经有十几人死亡，更别说因为残废而失去资格的人数。

“其他人都无足畏惧，毕竟都是一群乌合之众罢了，只是我那个大哥，虽然他已彻底残废无法动弹，但我的大嫂却不可小觑啊，连同我那侄儿，也是个名正言顺的继承人呢。”

当然，除了权谋和暗杀层出不穷，这个争斗竟然也在乎一个根正苗红的说法，毕竟很多家族骨干都会提前站队，若是得不到其他人的支持，胜出的概率也会很小，哪怕成功上位也会被赶下台。

听到臧天瑞这么说，叶擎宇也知道了男人的处境，虽然在道上声名显赫，但这个人毕竟是个私生子，当然他不是唯一一个私生子，却是唯一一个如此优秀的私生子，但阻挡在他面前的就是嫡长子和嫡长孙的名正言顺。

恐怕道上已经有些家族想要借机铲除臧天瑞了，就连臧家内部，可能也有很多被臧天瑞挤兑的人开始搞起小动作了，那些人必然是支持嫡长子、嫡长媳以及嫡长孙的。

“所以呢？你把我送到监狱里是为什么？”

算是捋清楚了前因后果，叶擎宇稍稍有了底气，他知道了臧天瑞的弱点，知道了臧天瑞的困境，就有机会在不正面反抗的情况下脱离如此处境。

“当然是我那个侄儿啦，真是个聪明人，在老头子还有一息尚存的时候，他就知道会发生什么了，特别鸡贼地将自己送进了监狱，这样我们就算是滔天手腕，也不可能迫害到身在监狱中的他，等到我与其他人斗个两败俱伤之后，他再离开这里，一个懦弱的Omega就可以在追随者的支持下上位，我那大嫂也可以垂帘听政，真是好个谋划。”

“哈哈，可怜了我大哥，没什么能力还娶了个泼辣又精干的男性Omega，儿子不争气是个Omega，还想脱离黑道，年纪轻轻就去学了音乐，对家族事务一概不知，堂堂嫡长子一家，竟然只有大嫂一人可以一战，不得已还要让我侄儿躲到监狱暂避风头。”

“我懂了，目标是你侄儿，但是你应该知道我的规矩，我不杀Omega。”

听到臧天瑞同傲地嘲讽着他的大哥，嘲讽着那个懦弱的Omega侄子，叶擎宇有些烦躁，作为杀手的他从来不去了解雇主的目的，他不想知道那些目标是谁、做了什么，可能是因为不想面对吧，在叶擎宇的内心中隐秘的一角，他承认自己不想得知自己杀了一个善良的人。

道上的人确实都知道叶擎宇的规矩，毕竟这个以“宇”名字声名远播的杀手就是神秘而且执拗的，明明是个杀手却有着自己的一套标准，甚至固执得可怕，从未有人让他破了规矩。

—

—不杀Omega、不杀孩子、不杀老人、不杀单亲父亲或母亲……更过分的是，有时候他会在了解了目标之后，突然取消订单，甚至不给出任何原因。

所以，宇是杀手榜上前几名的杀手，每一个任务都完美无缺，从来不会有任何的失误，成为了让人又爱又恨的神秘人。

“我知道，没让你杀他，你只需要恐吓他，让他主动放弃资格就行。”

听到叶擎宇的声明之后，臧天瑞先是露出了一丝不悦的神色，然后稍稍放缓了表情，只是冰冷的眼眸中带上了一丝愤怒和玩味。

“恐吓他？呵，你确定这样就行？”

叶擎宇不屑一顾，他是一个杀手，在没有杀人之前需要展现出人畜无害的样子，怎么可能有如此威慑力，而臧家的人又怎么可能因为他的恐吓而轻易放弃可能得到的权力？

“你放心，多设几个陷阱，而且让他看到你的存在，肯定可以的。我是看着我这个侄儿张大的，他就是个懦弱又软弱的Omega，从小就不想接手家族的事情，是以到现在一无所知，而跑到监狱里这个计划也是我大嫂想出来的，只是想利用自己的儿子登上巅峰罢了。”

听到这个解释，叶擎宇还是很烦躁，他向来不愿意将自己的罪恶之手伸向那些脆弱又懦弱的Omega，如此一来虽然不是杀人，却也破了他的规矩，实在是让他窝火。

是坚持自己的原则？还是保护弟弟的安全？

叶擎宇一时间无法做出选择，他给自己定下的规矩只是为了维持心中的那片净土而已，不至于无颜面对亲爱之人。然而现在，让他为了亲爱之人，去违背自己的原则，玷污一直坚守的信仰吗？

这不是一个马上能回答的问题。

“那为什么偏偏是我？”

这是叶擎宇最想问的，为什么偏偏是他，是他要做出两难的选择，是他要承受这段时间的羞辱，是他要继续留在Omega监狱里面对一个变异的Beta？

“也不是什么大不了的原因，只是因为他认识你，比起其他的杀手来说你更有威慑力。当然也是因为你的成功率是100％，这一次的计划我不会允许失败，仅此而已。”

仅此而已吗？叶擎宇不信，他不相信自己是因为这种无足轻重的原因才承受了两天的羞辱，但面前的男人带着天经地义的表情，好像这种理由很正当一样。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
青山记事  
想睡美攻又不想负责怎么办  
末世之禁脔(H)  
民教张大川  
王之奴(H)  
重生在猪栏  
最近更新小说  
小哥哥[娱乐圈]  
作为一个合格的渣  
ai·错  
双xing·穿成弟弟后(H)  
我是你的猫主子  
妖书奇案  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	11. 36

首页  
第36章 谈判过程，并说一xia两个人的成长经历  
搜索  
第36章 谈判过程，并说一xia两个人的成长经历  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
冷哼一声之后，叶擎宇并不打算就这样就范，毕竟这个监狱太过古怪，他只是在这呆了一天多，就先后被典狱长和狱医玩弄，身为Alpha的他第一次担心自己的贞操问题，就连今天发生的事情也让他一阵阵后怕。

若是没有那一通电话，若是没人来探监，那么他会承受什么，那个疯子会做到什么地步才会停止呢？

“所以，你就是为了这个，才绑架我的弟弟？”

“这个真的非常抱歉，但我需要你完成任务，我才会释放你的弟弟。”

两个男人的眼神在交锋，两种Alpha的气息在空中对立和争斗，一个满脸堆笑而一个沉默又冷傲。

“口说无凭，我弟弟现在在哪？我要跟他说话。”

“这个可不行，但是我用自己的名誉起誓，你弟弟现在是安全的，而且在你完成任务之后，我会亲手把完整的他送到你手上。”

“不行，我现在就要跟他说话，我要知道他是否安好。”

“不可能的，你必须先完成任务，别想耍花招。”

沉默持续了片刻，两个人都试图用眼神杀死对方一样，只是狠狠地瞪着对方，互不相让。

“好吧……”

就在叶擎宇叹了口气，然后说出这句话之时，臧天瑞冰冷的眼神稍稍柔化了一下，继而就听到了男人的下一句话。

“我不接这个任务，我的原则是不对Omega出手，恐吓我也不干，我的弟弟你们想撕票就撕票吧，反正他有可能已经死了，我不会因为一个不知道死活的人而违背自己的原则。”

臧天瑞楞了一下，他没想到叶擎宇会选择拒绝，从他得到消息看来，这个人对于自己弟弟的感情很深，一定会在乎弟弟的安全，他本来有自信让一个执拗又偏执的杀手违背自己的规矩，但现在却发生了意料之外的事情。

有些疑惑，臧天瑞歪着头去判断叶擎宇脸上的表情，更奇怪的是，他没有从男人的脸上看到任何戏谑，反而是不能再认真的样子。

就好像，他真的不在乎弟弟的死活一样。

因为无法确定弟弟还活着，所以就假设弟弟已经死了吗？这样就可以避免良心上的不安吗？

臧天瑞觉得有些好笑，同时也发现自己低估了这个男人执拗的程度，他本以为宇的规矩只是因为他是个奇怪的人而已，毕竟黑道上各种奇人异士都有，也有不少人会定下属于自己的规矩，但总会有破戒的那么一天，毕竟不会有人把那些规矩置于万事万物之上。

很不巧，现在臧天瑞发现，自己就遇到了这么一个人，一个为了守护自己的原则，不惜放弃弟弟的人。

“你可以放心，这个任务不会有任何人知道，道上的人不会有人知道你坏了规矩，如何？”

“那也不行，不是这个问题，规则违背了就算违背了，没有人知道也不会掩盖这个事实。”

叶擎宇摇了摇头，事实上他的内心远不如他表现出的坚定和平静，他想要救自己的弟弟，却不想通过这样的方式，于是只能放弃。但男人的内心依然是煎熬的，他只能咒骂自己的无能，咒骂着眼前带给他痛苦的男人。

说真的，若是让他杀老人或者小孩，为了自己的弟弟他恐怕会破一次戒，但偏偏是让他对Omega动手，那是他心里绝对不能被触碰的净土，是绝对不可以破坏的戒律。

似乎是从叶擎宇的眼神中看到了一丝悲伤，臧天瑞无法理解男人的选择，他分明知道这个人对于弟弟的喜爱和爱护，不惜永远消除自己的存在，也要守护弟弟安全的人，为何不愿为弟弟执行这一次的任务呢？只是恐吓而已，又不是杀害。

臧天瑞不懂，除了叶擎宇之外没有人知道他为何订立如此的规矩，就像没有人知道一个孑然一身的杀手会有弟弟一样。

只有叶擎宇知道，他心中为何留有一片净土，那是他曾经对另一个人发下的誓言。在孤儿院里，那个与他一同张大的青梅竹马，竟在分化为Omega之后被禽兽奸淫，然后在叶擎宇面前一跃而下，让他连抓住那人衣角的机会都没有，只能亲眼看着自己的朋友摔成一滩肉酱，而那些禽兽却全身而退。

懦弱的Omega、脆弱的Omega、天生就会被支配的Omega……

从那天起，叶擎宇就知道了Omega是一种多么可悲的生物，只要被标记就再也没有了选择的权利。

他厌弃Omega，讨厌那种脆弱又懦弱的生物，讨厌那个在他面前消逝的人；但是他又可怜Omega，悲哀于那种会被掌控的命运，就像是那个纯洁却被推上绝路的人。

于是，不去看也不去想，一边厌弃着那些施暴者，一边厌弃着懦弱的受害者，一边却想要保护。那时候他没有力量，也没有发觉那些罪恶，所以他无法保护自己的朋友，而在他有得选择之后，他不想去伤害那些可悲却又柔软的生物。

那个人在他面前飞灰湮灭，却让他的心中永远留下了一片净土。

任何事情，都不会让叶擎宇放弃这片净土，在成为了杀手之后，哪怕身堕黑暗，叶擎宇也永远保持着本心，在青梅竹马死去后就一直存在的目的——为了找寻黑暗中的罪魁祸首，让他们为了自己曾经的罪恶付出代价。

毕竟只是个孤儿，为了生计叶擎宇进入了杀手的行业，完全堕入黑色的行业之中，但他却不肯杀死无辜的人，不肯杀死纯粹的人，甚至不愿去杀掉可悲的Omega，于是就这样成了杀手中的另类，一个拥有了诸多规矩的怪人。

这一切都是其他人不知道的，叶擎宇执拗地守护着内心中的纯粹，守护着曾经美好的记忆，一切的规矩和原则，只是为了祭奠一个逝去的生命。

做出这个决定叶擎宇是很艰难的，弟弟也是很重要的人，但却不能为此违背原则。若是他的弟弟为此而死，叶擎宇是接受的，他会背负着惨痛的代价而潜行，却无法忍受自己在违背原则之后，彻底堕为自己讨厌的人，成为一个行尸走肉。

臧天瑞从叶擎宇的眼眸中看到了遗憾，但更多的是愤怒，对于他的愤怒，当他仔细观察的时候，竟然看到了黑道之人眼中不会有的干净。

很奇怪，臧天瑞这样判断，他急需面前这个人的帮助，所以对叶擎宇的任何了解都会帮助到他，有助于他威逼利诱前面的这个人，所以当叶擎宇沉默着的时候，他也沉默着，并试图从叶擎宇的神色中看出端倪。

作为黑道大佬的私生子，臧天瑞从小就艰难地生存着，有时就连活着都是一件幸运的事情，直到他分化为Alpha，被领回本家。但一切却没有变好，反而朝着更坏的方向发展，他的诸多兄弟姐妹视他为威胁，他多次九死一生才有了进入帮会的可能，然后彻底陷入黑暗的漩涡之中，只能用雷厉风行的狠辣手段杀出一条血路，直到今天。

臧天瑞从来没有感受过温情，他活到现在的每一天都充满了危险和威胁，所有人都虎视眈眈，而他只能挣扎地活着，并且做出一番成就。

杀人或者被杀，臧天瑞考虑的都是这种事情，慢慢地他不再期待任何温暖，

他开始以别人的痛苦为乐，他开始为了自己的目的无所不用。

所以臧天瑞不懂叶擎宇的选择，对他来说，有一个可以被威胁的人就是失策了，又怎会如此固执地守着无用的原则和规矩。为了自己的利益他可以放弃一切，哪怕是至亲之人的性命，虚无的原则根本是无意义的。

但是为什么这个人可以呢？作为一个双手染满鲜血的杀手，竟有着干净的眼神，为了无所谓的原则可以放弃弟弟的生命，明明悲伤那么明显却也坚持着这个选择。

“我再给你一次机会，接不接？”

“不接，你可以现在就杀了我弟弟，就这样。”

平静的语调带着微不可查的痛苦，但像臧天瑞这样善于洞察人心的人，却清楚地察觉到了叶擎宇的悲痛，可见叶擎宇也并不想让自己的弟弟死掉。

为什么呢？到底是什么会让一个人宁可放弃心爱之人也要坚守呢？

臧天瑞想不出答案，镜片后的眼眸中射出探究的目光，不断地打量着叶擎宇，试图找到其他的破绽。

按理说，叶擎宇作为杀手早已经在黑暗中堕落，被鲜血和痛苦所腐蚀，臧天瑞见过太多的杀手，无一例外地都慢慢成为了嗜血的恶魔，在过多的杀戮之后沉浸于死亡的鲜美，在生命的消亡中得到扭曲的快乐。

据臧天瑞所知，宇作为杀手已经在在榜八年之久，估计入行的时间恐怕十几年，而现在他面前的男人面色坚毅又沉静，干净的眼神不像是个嗜血的恶魔，甚至不想黑道之人应有的样子。

臧天瑞想不明白原因，但他曾经也遇到过一个类似的人，明明身处黑暗，却从未真正地堕落，从未像他们一样成为无恶不作的恶魔，在某些时刻依然善良而且纯粹，对其他人有着同情心，直到那个人因为放跑了一个无关紧要的怀孕Omega人质，然后走向了自己的结局。

作为一个洞察人心的人，致力于登上黑道的巅峰，就算无法理解，臧天瑞也曾与那个人聊过，所以他知道有些黑道中的人，心中会守着什么东西，一种他无法理解的美好事物。

美好吗？所以才能这样固执？

臧天瑞想到自己，从小就九死一生到现在，他永远是在痛苦地挣扎着，直到他发现无上的权力可以让他安全又强大，再也不用担心某一刻突然死去。

有什么东西，会比生命还重要吗？

“如果没有别的事情了，您请回吧，我也要离开了，至于监狱的事情您不用担心，我会自己出去的，若是您下次有其他任务，可以联系我。”

撂下一句话，叶擎宇就起身打算离开。

不公平……

凭什么他从来没有美好的事物，他从来没有经历过美好，而这样一个工具，一个应该被他利用的人，却可以拥有美好的回忆。

镜片下的眼睛用阴鸷的眼神看向男人离开的背影，玻璃镜片让男人眼眸中的眼光更显可怖，甚至让那种冰冷愈发明显。

臧天瑞慢慢站起身，沉默不语地走向了叶擎宇。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
带着孩子入洞房(肉)  
叔是美男鱼  
阿喊(美攻强受)  
霸气圣主傻大夫  
东条巷美人  
GV记事  
最近更新小说  
艹翻王者荣耀（总攻np）  
我有特殊的征服技巧（总攻）  
赴约  
nuan树生花  
焚烧  
顾先生  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	12. 37

首页  
第37章 打一架之后打一炮  
搜索  
第37章 打一架之后打一炮  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
走到门口的时候，叶擎宇发现门锁时才感觉到不对，他猛地回过头，看到穿着西装的男人如同幽灵般跟在他的身后，脸上带着不明的笑容，显得阴险又可怖。

“喂，探监结束了，把门打开吧，我们聊完了。”

臧天瑞轻轻摇了摇头，笑意让他的眉眼弯起来，看似甜美的笑容却带着入骨的冰冷，“还不行，我不会放你出去的，你还没有接受任务。”

“我说了，我不接这个任务。”

看到臧天瑞一步步走到他的面前，Alpha的气势让叶擎宇也紧张起来，本能让他在被挑衅之后也散发出Alpha的气息，身体也绷紧着，如同蓄势待发的猎豹。

“你若是不接受任务，就别想活着出去了。”

“哦？你觉得你可以在这里杀了我？”

虽然挑衅地笑了一声，但叶擎宇却没有丝毫轻视臧天瑞的意思，他从来不会轻视一个Alpha的力量，也不会轻视一个在黑道中叱咤风云的人。

“你确定不接受任务？”

“不，我不会对一个Omega出手的，怎样都不会。”

当臧天瑞突然冲上来的时候，叶擎宇是有防备的，但他的身后就是紧闭的房门，窄小的空间束缚了他的动作，所以几下见招拆招之后，叶擎宇还是被臧天瑞顶到了门上。

两个男人的手臂扭在一起，而叶擎宇趁机一脚勾住了臧天瑞的小腿，让臧天瑞身体一个不稳跌倒在地。

而臧天瑞也不是吃素的，他迅速扭转局势，在失去平衡的一刻他用手揽住了叶擎宇的腰身，将叶擎宇也带倒。只是臧天瑞的身体先叶擎宇一步倒在地上，成为了叶擎宇的人肉垫，碰撞的疼痛让臧天瑞的动作停了一刻，也让先反应过来的叶擎宇得了先机。

叶擎宇骑在臧天瑞的身上，一拳拳打到臧天瑞的身上，然后下一刻情势逆转，反应过来的臧天瑞一个转身，就将叶擎宇压在地上打。

两个Alpha男性滚作一团，在地上一拳一拳地互殴，拳拳到肉的嘭嘭声响起，但没有任何一个人叫出声，都憋着一股气殴打着对方。

同时，两股Alpha的气息也在空气中弥漫开来，烟草味道的信息素和松木味道的信息素相互碰撞，就如同现在两个男人正在做的事情。

Alpha之间天生就不对付，这种生物本能中就带着进攻的欲望，带着征服的欲望，易怒而且暴躁，崇尚力量。所以当另一个人的信息素弥漫来开的时候，每一个Alpha都觉得自己被挑衅了，愈发好斗而且暴力，一下下几乎要撕碎对方一样，很快两个人的眼睛都红了起来，脸上和身上都挂了彩。

两个Alpha男性在地上滚着，占据上风的人就会狠狠地殴打身下的人，直到另一个人一转攻势，这种斗殴从刚开始有技术性的打斗变成了单纯的互殴。

臧天瑞的西装都带上了褶皱，连叶擎宇的囚服也变得皱皱巴巴，两个人的衣服都沾上了灰尘，更狼狈的是两个人的脸，两张英俊的脸都或多或少地挂了彩，而臧天瑞的眼睛也歪歪扭扭地挂在脸上，像是坏掉了。

两个人都是极为优秀的Alpha，身体素质格外强壮，一个是杀人如麻的杀手，另一个是草菅人命的恶棍，哪一个都是刀口舔血活过来的，一来一去也打了很久。

其实论格斗的身手，叶擎宇可能要在臧天瑞之上，毕竟臧天瑞作为黑道骨干，也不是每一个人都需要他亲自去杀，他更多地接触的是权谋和借刀杀人，除了火拼的那几次亲自上阵之外，肯定比不上一个身经百战的杀手。

但奈何叶擎宇身体抱恙，在两天的玩弄之后，身体上的不适还是影响了叶擎宇的身手。更别提被玩弄到虚软的身体，带着隐隐刺激和痛感的后穴，稍稍动弹就会牵扯到的生殖腔，很快就让臧天瑞占了上风。

就算Alpha的本能会让他们在被挑衅后血战到底，但力不从心的身体还是让叶擎宇失了弱，一段时间的互殴之后叶擎宇还是被臧天瑞压在了身下，挣扎几番也没能脱离掌控。

叶擎宇是面朝下被压着的，他能感觉到臧天瑞压在他的身上，用全身的体重压制着他的挣扎，哪怕他不断地扭动身体，也没有了反制和逃脱的力气。

后穴中是一阵阵的电流感，麻酥酥的感觉让后穴收缩了起来，跳蛋在后穴的深处带来巨大的压迫感，而芯片则不断地刺激着前列脲区域，让叶擎宇的脸都红了起来。

叶擎宇大口地喘着粗气，脸也红得惊人，还有些发烫，不知道是因为欲望还是因为剧烈的活动。

臧天瑞狠狠地压在男人身上，狠狠地殴打了几下之后发现男人挣扎无能，慢慢地也平复了下来，施暴的欲望慢慢淡去，这个阴险的男人也慢慢恢复了一丝理智，不再是刚刚那种好斗的野兽。

一边掌控着叶擎宇的身体，臧天瑞一边开始思考起下一步的动作，被撩拨起来的Alpha因为胜利而兴奋着，他立刻就想享受作为胜利者的甜美，他想要让身下的Alpha认输，想让他充分意识到自己是被掌控的。

暴力，性欲。

这是Alpha刻在本能中的，作为征服者所使用的手段，在胜利之后臧天瑞甚至兴奋到身体都起了反应，信息素也慢慢变质，充满了征服和掌控的欲望，不容置喙地包裹住无法逃离的叶擎宇。

“放开我！有种杀了我啊！”

叶擎宇叫嚣着，被失败的事实刺激到的他也失去了往日的冷静和淡漠，像是一个发怒的野兽一般，明知道无法逃离却也不断地扭动着身体，一副不肯屈服的样子。

到底怎么征服这个人呢，怎么施行自己作为胜利者的权力呢？

臧天瑞歪歪头，被本能掌控住的Alpha只想让身下的人承认他的力量，而他在第一刻想到的就是性爱，用自己的阴茎去征服对方，用自己的性器给失败者打上烙印，那是Alpha的本能。

想到就去做，毕竟这是胜利者的权力。

因为剧烈的打斗而喘息的臧天瑞双眼都红了，暴力和性爱对Alpha有着相同的刺激，他很快就兴奋到阴茎勃起，只是想着用阴茎征服一个Alpha，就足够让臧天瑞开心到浑身颤抖。

鞭挞他，征服他，掌控他……

Alpha的欲望在叫嚣着，臧天瑞想都不想就去扒叶擎宇的裤子，囚裤本就是便于穿戴，哪怕是叶擎宇拼命扭动着身体，也很快就被扒掉了裤子。

同样身为Alpha，叶擎宇自然能猜到臧天瑞想做什么，当那个人的手摸到他的屁股时，叶擎宇就开始拼命地挣扎，甚至将吃奶的力气都用出来，却被胀痛的生殖腔影响到，裤子很快就被褪到膝盖处，露出了挺翘的臀部和矫健的大腿。

“放开我！你他妈有种跟我再打一次啊！”

叶擎宇愤怒地叫嚣着，却也无法保护自己的身体，就算他挣扎得再厉害，臧天瑞都不会轻易地放过他，而且随着身体的挣扎，后穴和生殖腔传来的刺激愈发明显，甚至让他的阴茎都有了一些反应。

“不可能，是我赢了，你他妈就趴好吃我的鸡巴就

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
你别过来  
君夜之曲  
春树暮云  
影帝是个小贱人！  
吉他手(H)  
good foods美味浆果(H)  
最近更新小说  
涂鸦王子  
情深一网  
特殊关系  
穿书炮灰带崽求生  
影帝的小崽子恃宠生jiao了  
听说你帅，可惜我瞎  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	13. 38

首页  
第38章 一边被cao一边终于听到弟弟的声音  
搜索  
第38章 一边被cao一边终于听到弟弟的声音  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇是一个Alpha，这是他的第一次经历如此如此疼痛的性爱，也是他第一次被操，所以哪怕后穴被调教到可以感受快感，却抵不过身体上的疼痛和心理上的厌恶。

所以哪怕压在他身上的臧天瑞兴奋不已，甚至连那根天赋异禀的Alpha肉棒都变得格外粗长，但叶擎宇还是只能感受到疼痛和恶心，身前的那根阴茎软绵绵地趴伏着，哪怕后穴中的芯片释放出电流，前列脲附近产生丝丝缕缕的快感，也无法让叶擎宇兴奋起来。

臧天瑞也是个天之骄子Alpha，他的阴茎粗壮而且狰狞，阴茎前端微微上弯，最适合刺激承受方的敏感点，硕大的龟头在进入时就让叶擎宇痛苦不堪，带着青筋的柱身也将初尝云雨的后穴撑开到了极致。

作为承受方的叶擎宇觉得自己要被撕裂了，Alpha的阴茎硕大而且炙热，在他身体里一动不动的时候就像是一根烧红的铁棒，更别说刚刚侵入的时候带给他怎样的疼痛和羞辱。

现在那根阴茎在他的后穴中突突地跳着，叶擎宇甚至能够感受到阴茎的脉动，也能感受到那种粗壮的尺寸，硕大的龟头将后穴内部撑开到极限，连带着跳蛋也带来迫人的压力。

“出去……你这个变态，操你妈！”

叶擎宇的声音有些沙哑，因为克制着痛呼的欲望，声线有些颤抖和压抑。作为Alpha被另一个Alpha这样侵犯，身体里的阴茎是最可怕的羞辱，就连叶擎宇这种少言寡语的人也忍不住爆了粗，愤怒地呵斥着臧天瑞。

但叶擎宇也只能逞一时口舌之快了，他的身体连动都不敢动，他觉得自己像是被穿透了，像是一只被架在火焰上的猎物，哪怕轻轻的移动都会牵扯到后穴，牵扯到被撕裂的地方，牵扯到埋藏在其中的硕大巨物。

一阵阵剧痛从身体内部传来，叶擎宇觉得自己从未感受过如此可怕的疼痛，他已经疼到满头大汗，却不肯发出任何示弱的声音，而这只是一根阴茎进入到身体而已。

当臧天瑞兴奋到开始抽插的时候，真正的地狱才降临在叶擎宇身上，男人痛到眼神都迷离了，咬着的下唇慢慢渗出血丝，身体不断地颤抖着，而就算这样压抑着痛呼的欲望，叶擎宇也不断地发出哼声，带着颤抖的鼻音比呻吟声显得更加可怜，却也更加刺激到臧天瑞的兽欲。

男性Alpha健壮的身体压在另一个Alpha的身体上，而下方的身体已经不敢挣扎，只能被迫地承受，上方的身体不断地挺动腰身，像是骑马一般在叶擎宇的身体里驰骋着，用那根烧铁棒一般的阴茎狠狠地折磨着叶擎宇的后穴。

很痛……

这只是单纯的强奸，叶擎宇感受不到一丝快感，只能感受到无尽的痛苦，像是一根烧红的铁棒在他的身体里不断摩擦，而臧天瑞的阴茎在受到刺激后愈发粗壮，一段时间后让叶擎宇都有了呕吐的欲望。

叶擎宇趴在地上，被动地承受着身后的鞭挞，后穴也无助地承受着Alpha阴茎的抽插，哪怕艰涩而且紧致，在长时间的蹂躏之后也慢慢学乖了，被操开之后像是为臧天瑞而生的阴茎套子，虽然不会像Omega一样自动流水，但也让臧天瑞侵犯的过程容易了不少。

“啊……贱货！你的骚洞真他妈舒服，你还配做个Alpha？早点张开腿被人操就好了，做个婊子肯定比你做杀手还要挣钱。”

臧天瑞穿着粗气，Alpha的体质让他有足够的力气在叶擎宇的后穴中驰骋，速度又快，幅度又大，足够将一个Alpha操到神志不清。

听到这样的羞辱，叶擎宇只是翻了个白眼，并没有回应，毕竟他害怕一张嘴就是一连串的惨叫。而他确实也被操到意识模糊了，疼痛和羞辱让他眼前一阵阵发黑，好似下一秒就会昏厥过去，而他的双手也在地上抓挠，一段时间的奸淫让他的身体失去了力气，就连抓挠的力度也慢了下去。

这就是胜利者对失败者的羞辱，也是一场单纯的泄欲，叶擎宇痛到几欲昏厥，但臧天瑞却兴奋到了极点，他不在乎叶擎宇的感觉，只是发泄着自己的性欲，试图通过这样的方式征服和俘获一个Alpha。

在一次次抽插之中，臧天瑞感受到了不同于Omega带来的快感，心理上的征服让他更容易到达巅峰，而艰涩的后穴却让他在这个过程中一直记得身下的人的身份，征服一个Alpha的快乐更甚于征服其他人。

Alpha的性爱过程格外持久，叶擎宇不知道过了多久，知道臧天瑞狠狠地一个挺身，将灼热的精液播撒在他的身体里时，男人觉得好像过去了一天。叶擎宇早已经没有了力气，疼痛让他的身体虚软，口不敢言，只能趴伏在地上承受着精液射入身体。

耻辱、愤怒……

直到臧天瑞得了满足，他才发现叶擎宇的阴茎一直都是软的，他又看了看男人的后穴，被粗暴变鞭挞的地方虽然微微红肿，却没有丝毫的伤口，就连那具身体上都带上了蹂躏后的伤痕，那张小嘴也依然完好无损，除了稍稍红肿之外像是什么都没有发生。

不愧是被玩过的Alpha，承受能力很好，却不似Omega那般放浪到令人作呕。

臧天瑞这样想着，刚刚发泄过的阴茎又一次兴奋起来，趴在地上奄奄一息的叶擎宇突然瞪大了眼睛，满脸地不可置信，他感受到后穴再度硬挺起来的阴茎，发觉一切还远远没有结束。

男人已经疲劳到了极致，疼痛更是让叶擎宇备受折磨，他张了张嘴，想要阻止臧天瑞下一轮的施暴，却发现自己发不出任何声音。

在发泄过一轮兽欲之后，臧天瑞已经餍足，虽然阴茎又兴奋了起来，却不似刚刚那般猴急，可以游刃有余地九浅一深抽插，不再是刚刚那般单纯的发泄和征服。

当臧天瑞轻轻地抽插起来，并且有技巧地九浅一深时，叶擎宇宁可依然是刚刚的那种暴行，至少刚刚的一切他只会感觉到疼痛，而不是在有技巧的抽插中感受到些微的快感。

得益于臧天瑞阴茎的形状，微微翘起的阴茎前端可以轻易地刺激到肠肉上的敏感点，当臧天瑞试探着触碰到芯片附近的区域时，叶擎宇瞪大了眼睛，无声地叫着，身体也战栗了一下。

“哈……”

就是一声粗重的喘息，臧天瑞就知道自己找对了地方，他开始用自己的龟头不断地刺激着那个地方，让叶擎宇的身体都颤抖、战栗起来，也让叶擎宇的呼吸声中带上了浓重的鼻音。

而臧天瑞也很兴奋，虽然他不知道电击芯片的存在，但是他每每刺激到那处地方的时候，甬道的收缩就会格外剧烈，甚至他的阴茎也能感受到温和的电流，一阵阵战栗的感觉从龟头向全身蔓延开来，那是一种在Omega身上从未感受过的强烈快感。

叶擎宇的脸上很快带上了欲望，被调教过的身体很容易得到快乐，尤其是芯片被龟头撞击着，每一下都会让电流变得愈发激烈，从如此敏感区域直接爆发出强烈的快感，每一下足以让第一次被奸淫的叶擎宇失神许久。

听到男人的喘息声慢慢泄出之后，臧天瑞又一次起了坏心眼，这一次他可以游刃有余地摆弄叶擎宇

的身体，所以他可以好好考虑一下如何折磨这个男人，让这个男人堕落到接受任务。

想要确认弟弟的安全？

臧天瑞突然扯出了一丝冷笑，一边挺动着腰身，一边腾出手摸出了自己的电话，随手就打通了一通电话。

“来吧，跟你弟弟说个话？”

当耳边突然被贴上了冰冷的硬物，然后传来一个小男孩的声音时，叶擎宇突然清醒过来，本来带着欲望的眼神瞬间布满了恐惧，潮红的脸也瞬间一片惨白，甚至连微微兴奋起来的阴茎都一下子软了下去。

“喂？请问您是哪位？”

那是弟弟的声音。

感受到来自后穴的快感，耳边是弟弟的声音，叶擎宇突然感觉到了一种恐惧，以及一种强烈的羞耻感。

不要……不要让弟弟听到……

“你……不用管我是谁，我需要问你……一个问题……”

张了张嘴，叶擎宇拼命克制住了呻吟和喘息的欲望，尽量用平稳的语调回答，但身后突然加快的抽插还是让他克制不住地带上了一些颤音，沙哑的声音听上去也十分奇怪。

“先生，你还好吗？你的声音很奇怪，遇到什么危险了吗？需要帮助吗？”

孩童天真的声音在耳边响起，叶擎宇第一次觉得自己如此肮脏，他正在承受着另一个Alpha的鸡奸，甚至淫荡地感受到了从未有过的快感，他就这样跟自己的弟弟通话，如此淫荡又不堪。

“不、不用……你告诉我……你今年收到的生日礼物是……什么、呃……”

身后突然加快的抽插让叶擎宇几乎失去意识，他觉得自己的理智正在悬崖边，只需要一脚就可以让他堕入欲望的深渊，在臧天瑞不断恶趣味地刺激之下，他总是在关键时刻发出颤抖的声音，甚至克制不住地喘息了一下。

“……一个玩具熊，怎么了？”

孩子还是天真的，在听到叶擎宇的疑问之后，弟弟想都不想地就回答道，然后下一秒他就被挂了电话。

在听到正确答案，确定那个就是活着的、安全的弟弟之后，叶擎宇终于克制不住，他唯恐下一秒就会发出一连串的呻吟，迅速地挂断了电话，并且伸手将电话扔到了一边。

接着，叶擎宇就只能承受来自后穴的鞭挞了，有技巧的抽插和转动让他感受到从未有过的快感，那种违背生理结构的侵犯让他兴奋得一塌糊涂，连阴茎都在被奸淫的过程中又一次勃起了。

直到臧天瑞又一次在男人的身体里射精，叶擎宇已经几乎昏厥，空洞的眼眸中没有一丝光芒，身体也破败到如同被遗弃的性爱娃娃，使用过度的穴口彻底变得红肿，一看就是一副被过度疼爱的样子。

“你已经跟你弟弟说话了，说明你接了任务了，好好做，若是一周后我得不到消息，你弟弟就完蛋了。”

射精过后的臧天瑞表情餍足，作为胜利者的愉悦让他的脸上带着讥讽的笑容，他抽出疲软的阴茎之后，整理好自己的衣服，然后俯视着地上一动不动的强壮身体，冷哼了一声。

“要是想再跟你弟弟说话，随时可以叫我来探监哦，这一次合作愉快。”

当臧天瑞离开探监室的时候，叶擎宇依然像挺尸一般趴在地上，空洞的脸上没有一丝表情，带着受虐痕迹的身体像是被玩坏的娃娃，而一时间无法合拢的后穴也红肿着，穴口不但地流出丝丝白浊液体，顺着大腿慢慢流到了地上。

一室淫靡，却只剩一个被玩坏的Alpha男性身体。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
兽猎  
王子与圣医(H)  
兽人之雌性的反攻(H)  
虫生不易【虫族】(H)  
论Talker的自我修养／言之狱  
多情红杏惜春雨(H)  
最近更新小说  
关于我穿成双xing设定这件事  
神降之夜  
关于那个桀骜不驯的祭品  
家里宠物都变人了  
蜜糖软糖  
霍尔医生的xing瘾双xing患者诊疗手册  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	14. 40

首页  
第39章 死敌的到来，对半昏迷小叶动手动脚  
搜索  
第39章 死敌的到来，对半昏迷小叶动手动脚  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
当余鸿羲接到消息火急火燎地跑到探监室的时候，在他打开门的一刹那，扑面而来的Alpha信息素就让他楞了一下，两种味道的刺激味道融合在一起，差一点让他作为Alpha的本能被挑起。

而他向内看去，几乎不可置信地看到地上趴伏的男性身体，他几乎认不出叶擎宇的样子。

男性Alpha强壮的身体趴伏在地上，全身的囚服都皱皱巴巴布满了灰尘，唯有臀部和大腿暴露在外，蜜色的肌肤上布满了青紫色的受虐痕迹，挺翘的双臀上也带着红痕，尤其是从双峰中间的沟壑不断流出白浊的液体，沾湿了矫健的大腿，让肌肉都带上了淫靡的气息。

叶擎宇像是昏迷了一样，强壮的身体趴在地上一动不动，余鸿羲看不清男人的脸，但那一室麝香味还是让他知道发生了什么。

——叶擎宇被探监的人侵犯了，作为一个Alpha竟然被侵犯了。

想到这里，作为死敌的余鸿羲并没有任何幸灾乐祸的想法，反而是个感受到一种强烈的愤怒和嫉妒，他看到男人身体如今这般淫乱的样子，看到屁股中间慢慢流出的白浊液体，突然有些嘴巴发干。

怎么会发生这种事情呢？叶擎宇竟然会被强奸？

余鸿羲感到不可置信，与叶擎宇针锋相对了多年，他自然是了解并且任何男人的实力的，身为杀手的他们本就有着普通人难以望其项背的力量，更别提叶擎宇还是杀手中的佼佼者。

怎么可能有人压制得住这家伙啊？

余鸿羲一直是这么觉得的，哪怕是他，两个人多年的争斗中也从来没有在短时间内分出过胜负，而且总是胜负掺半，不可能存在一方压制另一方的局面。

想要强奸这样一个强大的Alpha，根本是不可能的事情，余鸿羲震惊地看着似乎失去意识的男人，突然想到了一个诡异可能。

其实是叶擎宇没打算彻底反抗？他们有什么交易需要叶擎宇贡献自己的身体？还是说叶擎宇本就心悦那人，亦或者是叶擎宇作为Alpha根本不在乎？

越是想，余鸿羲就越觉得委屈，他不知道为什么移不开自己的眼睛，只能愣愣地看着男人的屁股，看着臀缝中流出的白浊液体，而且内心中有些酸涩和嫉妒、愤怒和妒忌。

凭什么？凭什么那个人可以享受叶擎宇的身体？

不知道为什么，余鸿羲的心里酸酸的，甚至有些委屈和心疼，他慢慢走到趴着的男人身边，仔细打量着男人的身体。

只是臀部和大腿处的裤子被褪下，其他的衣物都布满褶皱，那种被当成性爱玩具毫不在意使用的既视感让余鸿羲的呼吸停滞了一下，一室浓郁的Alpha信息素让他越发兴奋，甚至连眼神都变得晦暗和淫邪。

实际上叶擎宇确实正处于半昏迷的状态，身体的疲惫和心理的打击让一个强大的Alpha不堪重负，在一切结束后就睁着眼睛陷入了对外界没有反应的状态，因此他也不知道余鸿羲站在他的身边，用一种似曾相识的目光打量着他的身体，尤其是他漏出来的屁股。

“宇……”

余鸿羲叫了一声，却没有得到男人的回应，仿佛是被叶擎宇的身体吸引了，诱惑着是被松木味道的信息素诱惑到，他慢慢伸出了手，想要替男人将衣物穿好，于是他拉着男人的裤子，却不可避免地触碰到了男人的肌肤。

像是被电到了似的，余鸿羲突然收回了手，他不可置信地看着自己的手，那里刚刚触碰了男人的臀部肌肤，他回想到刚刚那种触感，坚毅又英挺的脸庞上突然染上了一层红色。

太光滑了，而且很软……

哪怕是Alpha充满夸张肌肉的身体，臀部也是柔软而且光滑的，那种触感甚至让余鸿羲的心跳都变快了不少。

“宇……醒醒，你还好吗？”

余鸿羲心中悸动，他觉得内心好像被什么撞了一下，连呼吸都变得局促，他轻声问了一下，却得不到任何回应。那份悸动因此被放大，他屏住呼吸伸出手，然后慢慢覆盖到叶擎宇的臀部上，试探性地抚摸着。

叶擎宇没有反应，这给了余鸿羲极大的鼓舞，他偷偷摸摸地抚摸着叶擎宇的屁股，甚至当他轻轻地戳刺富有弹性的臀肉时，流出的精液会突然变多，而挺翘的臀部也会抖动一下，像是承受不住的样子。

太棒了……

这是余鸿羲脑中唯一的想法，虽然他作为一个花花公子经验丰富，也是所有Omega床伴交口称赞的绅士，交往过的Omega不计其数。但接触一个Alpha的敏感处还是第一次，余鸿羲突然发觉Alpha的臀部带着Omega一般的柔软和光滑，却又有着Omega没有的坚韧和弹性，那是让人着迷的触感。

“宇……我想要你……”

被视觉上的画面刺激到，也被男人屁股的触感撩拨着，空气中充满了清香的松木味道，余鸿羲觉得他似乎也有了欲望，而且是对这样一个Alpha，一个从来都是针锋相对的死敌。

他想要叶擎宇，想要像之前的那个男人一样，将阴茎插入到叶擎宇的身体里，播撒种子，射满这个Alpha的身体，彻底占有、征服这个Alpha。

从未想过自己会对一个Alpha燃起欲望，偏偏还是叶擎宇。余鸿羲自问，从他见到叶擎宇的第一面就看不惯这个人，哪怕他们拥有着众多相似之处，又在处事风格上截然相反，他也从未生起过这种想法。

大概吧……

身为花花公子怎么可能是迟钝的人，但余鸿羲突然对自己产生了一丝疑惑，他本以为自己一直以来都喜欢挑衅叶擎宇是因为看不惯这个男人，难道是因为想吸引他的注意力？

余鸿羲突然想到了那次意外，那时他们都刚刚入行不久，于是有几次搭伙行动，却没想到中了圈套，任务完成后逃脱不能，两个人被关在了一个狭窄的房间内，还被投放大量的Omega信息素，试图让他们两个斗个两败俱伤。结果……余鸿羲依稀记得，好像他们两个打得不依不饶，都像骑在对方的身上，而那一次之后他们就彻底分道扬镳，每一次见面都充满了争斗和对立。

难道那一次他就试图对叶擎宇用强了？余鸿羲不记得了，毕竟被Omega信息素激发起本能后，Alpha就只是被本能操纵着，是对另一个Alpha进行怎样的暴力都不可知。

既然想不起来就不去想，余鸿羲只是用手抚摸着叶擎宇的臀部，看着精液从男人的身体里流出，欲望变得愈发强烈，甚至连眼神都变了味道，如同盯着猎物的野兽。

想要……想要操到叶擎宇的身体里，想要掩盖其他人留下的味道，想要将那些碍眼的液体从叶擎宇的身体里清除出去，替换上自己的体液。

这样想着，余鸿羲觉得空气中残留的烟草味道格外讨厌，令人作呕。

“嗯……”

突然间，趴伏着的男人发出微弱的呢喃，余鸿羲猛然收回了手，在他心脏急促地跳动时，地上的身体动弹了一下，然后叶擎宇抬起了头，用迷茫的眼神看向余鸿羲。

“你、你醒了

？呵，真是狼狈，被哪个Alpha搞成这个样子啊？”

余鸿羲有些心虚，哪怕叶擎宇的眼睛对不准焦距，他也不敢看向男人的眼睛，唯恐被叶擎宇看出自己的小心思。但他却不断地用眼神瞥向男人的裸体，他看到男人的身体努力地扭动着，试图从地上爬起来，而剧烈的动作之下那些精液更快地从他的身体里流了出来，分外淫乱。

“我……还好……啧，怎么是你这个家伙。”

两个人实在是不对付，哪怕在这种情况下，也像是两个依然的炸药桶，只会对对方说出讽刺和挖苦的话。

叶擎宇在看清了眼前的余鸿羲之后，不知怎地松了口气，他害怕被别人看到如此狼狈的样子，但不知怎地他觉得余鸿羲是可以信任的，哪怕是这种明眼人都能看出来发生了什么的情况下，叶擎宇也不用再担心。

男人的身体在被强奸之后格外虚弱和酸软，他费了很大的力气才从地上爬起来，当余鸿羲向他伸出手的时候，他没有任何奇怪地借了一把力，然后摇摇晃晃地从地上爬了起来。

当叶擎宇站在地上提起自己的裤子时，余鸿羲红着脸，几乎不敢看向叶擎宇的方向，他用余光瞥了一眼男人的身体，带着灰尘和精液的大腿显得那般诱人，肉眼可见的虚弱更是为Alpha的身体增添了一种脆弱感，愈发撩人。

叶擎宇黑着脸，但他的眼睛中还蓄着水汽，身上的红痕和受虐痕迹更是让他看起来我见犹怜。在明显地感觉到后穴涌出一股热流的时候，男人因为腿上和屁股感觉到的粘腻感而愈发愤怒，但片刻之后他就发觉自己无能为力，像是泄气的皮球一般默默地给自己提上了裤子。

在两轮强奸中，叶擎宇的阴茎一直没有同潮，哪怕第二轮中得了一些趣味，现在也只是勃起着，男人花了一些心思才将那根硬挺的肉棒塞到裤子中，但裤子上依然带着明显的条状凸起。

“走、走吧……我带你出去……”

余鸿羲在偷偷地瞥向叶擎宇的时候，看到了那根硬挺的阴茎，看到了大腿内侧带着的痕迹，突然燃起的欲望让他夹紧了双腿，试图掩饰开始兴奋的阴茎。

余鸿羲回过身，不敢看叶擎宇，哪怕男人已经穿好了衣物，余鸿羲的脑海中也不断地回现刚刚的样子，不断闪现出那个流着精液的屁股的样子，甚至回想起男人身体上受虐的伤痕。

下一秒，余鸿羲就被一阵冲力带到了墙上，他疑惑地看着叶擎宇拽着自己的领子，顶在他下半身的硬挺让他脸上一红，几乎不敢看叶擎宇的脸和眼睛。

——真是失策，他竟然忘了这个人视他为死敌，居然会毫无防备地被自己的对头压在墙上。

两个Alpha身形相仿，叶擎宇的身体稍稍比余鸿羲大一圈，将余鸿羲压在墙上之后，叶擎宇的身体也逼近余鸿羲的身体，两个人的呼吸几乎都交织在一起。当对方炙热的呼吸洒在脸上，胸部也顶住了对方柔软的胸膛，两根兴奋的阴茎也压在一起的时候，余鸿羲可耻地硬了起来。

“帮我一个忙，我给你操。”

沙哑而且阳刚的声音突然说了这样一句话，余鸿羲愣着神，疑惑地看向叶擎宇英俊的脸庞，在余鸿羲还没有反应过来的时候，他的身体就先兴奋了起来。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
带着孩子入洞房(肉)  
叔是美男鱼  
阿喊(美攻强受)  
霸气圣主傻大夫  
东条巷美人  
GV记事  
最近更新小说  
亡国之君  
皇上别闹  
神女是个男儿shen  
我暗恋你  
那只喵是万人迷  
今天也在努力的藏住耳朵尖  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	15. 39

首页  
第39章 死敌的到来，对半昏迷小叶动手动脚  
搜索  
第39章 死敌的到来，对半昏迷小叶动手动脚  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
带着孩子入洞房(肉)  
叔是美男鱼  
阿喊(美攻强受)  
霸气圣主傻大夫  
东条巷美人  
GV记事  
最近更新小说  
亡国之君  
皇上别闹  
神女是个男儿shen  
我暗恋你  
那只喵是万人迷  
今天也在努力的藏住耳朵尖  
〔加入书签〕   
当余鸿羲接到消息火急火燎地跑到探监室的时候，在他打开门的一刹那，扑面而来的Alpha信息素就让他楞了一下，两种味道的刺激味道融合在一起，差一点让他作为Alpha的本能被挑起。

而他向内看去，几乎不可置信地看到地上趴伏的男性身体，他几乎认不出叶擎宇的样子。

男性Alpha强壮的身体趴伏在地上，全身的囚服都皱皱巴巴布满了灰尘，唯有臀部和大腿暴露在外，蜜色的肌肤上布满了青紫色的受虐痕迹，挺翘的双臀上也带着红痕，尤其是从双峰中间的沟壑不断流出白浊的液体，沾湿了矫健的大腿，让肌肉都带上了淫靡的气息。

叶擎宇像是昏迷了一样，强壮的身体趴在地上一动不动，余鸿羲看不清男人的脸，但那一室麝香味还是让他知道发生了什么。

——叶擎宇被探监的人侵犯了，作为一个Alpha竟然被侵犯了。

想到这里，作为死敌的余鸿羲并没有任何幸灾乐祸的想法，反而是个感受到一种强烈的愤怒和嫉妒，他看到男人身体如今这般淫乱的样子，看到屁股中间慢慢流出的白浊液体，突然有些嘴巴发干。

怎么会发生这种事情呢？叶擎宇竟然会被强奸？

余鸿羲感到不可置信，与叶擎宇针锋相对了多年，他自然是了解并且任何男人的实力的，身为杀手的他们本就有着普通人难以望其项背的力量，更别提叶擎宇还是杀手中的佼佼者。

怎么可能有人压制得住这家伙啊？

余鸿羲一直是这么觉得的，哪怕是他，两个人多年的争斗中也从来没有在短时间内分出过胜负，而且总是胜负掺半，不可能存在一方压制另一方的局面。

想要强奸这样一个强大的Alpha，根本是不可能的事情，余鸿羲震惊地看着似乎失去意识的男人，突然想到了一个诡异可能。

其实是叶擎宇没打算彻底反抗？他们有什么交易需要叶擎宇贡献自己的身体？还是说叶擎宇本就心悦那人，亦或者是叶擎宇作为Alpha根本不在乎？

越是想，余鸿羲就越觉得委屈，他不知道为什么移不开自己的眼睛，只能愣愣地看着男人的屁股，看着臀缝中流出的白浊液体，而且内心中有些酸涩和嫉妒、愤怒和妒忌。

凭什么？凭什么那个人可以享受叶擎宇的身体？

不知道为什么，余鸿羲的心里酸酸的，甚至有些委屈和心疼，他慢慢走到趴着的男人身边，仔细打量着男人的身体。

只是臀部和大腿处的裤子被褪下，其他的衣物都布满褶皱，那种被当成性爱玩具毫不在意使用的既视感让余鸿羲的呼吸停滞了一下，一室浓郁的Alpha信息素让他越发兴奋，甚至连眼神都变得晦暗和淫邪。

实际上叶擎宇确实正处于半昏迷的状态，身体的疲惫和心理的打击让一个强大的Alpha不堪重负，在一切结束后就睁着眼睛陷入了对外界没有反应的状态，因此他也不知道余鸿羲站在他的身边，用一种似曾相识的目光打量着他的身体，尤其是他漏出来的屁股。

“宇……”

余鸿羲叫了一声，却没有得到男人的回应，仿佛是被叶擎宇的身体吸引了，诱惑着是被松木味道的信息素诱惑到，他慢慢伸出了手，想要替男人将衣物穿好，于是他拉着男人的裤子，却不可避免地触碰到了男人的肌肤。

像是被电到了似的，余鸿羲突然收回了手，他不可置信地看着自己的手，那里刚刚触碰了男人的臀部肌肤，他回想到刚刚那种触感，坚毅又英挺的脸庞上突然染上了一层红色。

太光滑了，而且很软……

哪怕是Alpha充满夸张肌肉的身体，臀部也是柔软而且光滑的，那种触感甚至让余鸿羲的心跳都变快了不少。

“宇……醒醒，你还好吗？”

余鸿羲心中悸动，他觉得内心好像被什么撞了一下，连呼吸都变得局促，他轻声问了一下，却得不到任何回应。那份悸动因此被放大，他屏住呼吸伸出手，然后慢慢覆盖到叶擎宇的臀部上，试探性地抚摸着。

叶擎宇没有反应，这给了余鸿羲极大的鼓舞，他偷偷摸摸地抚摸着叶擎宇的屁股，甚至当他轻轻地戳刺富有弹性的臀肉时，流出的精液会突然变多，而挺翘的臀部也会抖动一下，像是承受不住的样子。

太棒了……

这是余鸿羲脑中唯一的想法，虽然他作为一个花花公子经验丰富，也是所有Omega床伴交口称赞的绅士，交往过的Omega不计其数。但接触一个Alpha的敏感处还是第一次，余鸿羲突然发觉Alpha的臀部带着Omega一般的柔软和光滑，却又有着Omega没有的坚韧和弹性，那是让人着迷的触感。

“宇……我想要你……”

被视觉上的画面刺激到，也被男人屁股的触感撩拨着，空气中充满了清香的松木味道，余鸿羲觉得他似乎也有了欲望，而且是对这样一个Alpha，一个从来都是针锋相对的死敌。

他想要叶擎宇，想要像之前的那个男人一样，将阴茎插入到叶擎宇的身体里，播撒种子，射满这个Alpha的身体，彻底占有、征服这个Alpha。

从未想过自己会对一个Alpha燃起欲望，偏偏还是叶擎宇。余鸿羲自问，从他见到叶擎宇的第一面就看不惯这个人，哪怕他们拥有着众多相似之处，又在处事风格上截然相反，他也从未生起过这种想法。

大概吧……

身为花花公子怎么可能是迟钝的人，但余鸿羲突然对自己产生了一丝疑惑，他本以为自己一直以来都喜欢挑衅叶擎宇是因为看不惯这个男人，难道是因为想吸引他的注意力？

余鸿羲突然想到了那次意外，那时他们都刚刚入行不久，于是有几次搭伙行动，却没想到中了圈套，任务完成后逃脱不能，两个人被关在了一个狭窄的房间内，还被投放大量的Omega信息素，试图让他们两个斗个两败俱伤。结果……余鸿羲依稀记得，好像他们两个打得不依不饶，都像骑在对方的身上，而那一次之后他们就彻底分道扬镳，每一次见面都充满了争斗和对立。

难道那一次他就试图对叶擎宇用强了？余鸿羲不记得了，毕竟被Omega信息素激发起本能后，Alpha就只是被本能操纵着，是对另一个Alpha进行怎样的暴力都不可知。

既然想不起来就不去想，余鸿羲只是用手抚摸着叶擎宇的臀部，看着精液从男人的身体里流出，欲望变得愈发强烈，甚至连眼神都变了味道，如同盯着猎物的野兽。

想要……想要操到叶擎宇的身体里，想要掩盖其他人留下的味道，想要将那些碍眼的液体从叶擎宇的身体里清除出去，替换上自己的体液。

这样想着，余鸿羲觉得空气中残留的烟草味道格外讨厌，令人作呕。

“嗯……”

突然间，趴伏着的男人发出微弱的呢喃，余鸿羲猛然收回了手，在他心脏急促地跳动时，地上的身体动弹了一下，然后叶擎宇抬起了头，用迷茫的眼神看向余鸿羲。

“你、你醒了

？呵，真是狼狈，被哪个Alpha搞成这个样子啊？”

余鸿羲有些心虚，哪怕叶擎宇的眼睛对不准焦距，他也不敢看向男人的眼睛，唯恐被叶擎宇看出自己的小心思。但他却不断地用眼神瞥向男人的裸体，他看到男人的身体努力地扭动着，试图从地上爬起来，而剧烈的动作之下那些精液更快地从他的身体里流了出来，分外淫乱。

“我……还好……啧，怎么是你这个家伙。”

两个人实在是不对付，哪怕在这种情况下，也像是两个依然的炸药桶，只会对对方说出讽刺和挖苦的话。

叶擎宇在看清了眼前的余鸿羲之后，不知怎地松了口气，他害怕被别人看到如此狼狈的样子，但不知怎地他觉得余鸿羲是可以信任的，哪怕是这种明眼人都能看出来发生了什么的情况下，叶擎宇也不用再担心。

男人的身体在被强奸之后格外虚弱和酸软，他费了很大的力气才从地上爬起来，当余鸿羲向他伸出手的时候，他没有任何奇怪地借了一把力，然后摇摇晃晃地从地上爬了起来。

当叶擎宇站在地上提起自己的裤子时，余鸿羲红着脸，几乎不敢看向叶擎宇的方向，他用余光瞥了一眼男人的身体，带着灰尘和精液的大腿显得那般诱人，肉眼可见的虚弱更是为Alpha的身体增添了一种脆弱感，愈发撩人。

叶擎宇黑着脸，但他的眼睛中还蓄着水汽，身上的红痕和受虐痕迹更是让他看起来我见犹怜。在明显地感觉到后穴涌出一股热流的时候，男人因为腿上和屁股感觉到的粘腻感而愈发愤怒，但片刻之后他就发觉自己无能为力，像是泄气的皮球一般默默地给自己提上了裤子。

在两轮强奸中，叶擎宇的阴茎一直没有同潮，哪怕第二轮中得了一些趣味，现在也只是勃起着，男人花了一些心思才将那根硬挺的肉棒塞到裤子中，但裤子上依然带着明显的条状凸起。

“走、走吧……我带你出去……”

余鸿羲在偷偷地瞥向叶擎宇的时候，看到了那根硬挺的阴茎，看到了大腿内侧带着的痕迹，突然燃起的欲望让他夹紧了双腿，试图掩饰开始兴奋的阴茎。

余鸿羲回过身，不敢看叶擎宇，哪怕男人已经穿好了衣物，余鸿羲的脑海中也不断地回现刚刚的样子，不断闪现出那个流着精液的屁股的样子，甚至回想起男人身体上受虐的伤痕。

下一秒，余鸿羲就被一阵冲力带到了墙上，他疑惑地看着叶擎宇拽着自己的领子，顶在他下半身的硬挺让他脸上一红，几乎不敢看叶擎宇的脸和眼睛。

——真是失策，他竟然忘了这个人视他为死敌，居然会毫无防备地被自己的对头压在墙上。

两个Alpha身形相仿，叶擎宇的身体稍稍比余鸿羲大一圈，将余鸿羲压在墙上之后，叶擎宇的身体也逼近余鸿羲的身体，两个人的呼吸几乎都交织在一起。当对方炙热的呼吸洒在脸上，胸部也顶住了对方柔软的胸膛，两根兴奋的阴茎也压在一起的时候，余鸿羲可耻地硬了起来。

“帮我一个忙，我给你操。”

沙哑而且阳刚的声音突然说了这样一句话，余鸿羲愣着神，疑惑地看向叶擎宇英俊的脸庞，在余鸿羲还没有反应过来的时候，他的身体就先兴奋了起来。

〔加入书签〕


	16. 40

首页  
第40章 与宿敌达成jiao易，骑乘宿敌被caoyun  
搜索  
第40章 与宿敌达成jiao易，骑乘宿敌被caoyun  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
余鸿羲被叶擎宇的一句话定在了原地，他怎么都想不到叶擎宇会说出这样一句话，而且脸上还是无比认真的表情，眼神甚至还带着同傲的神采，就像是说“我让你帮忙是你的荣幸”一般。

其实说出这样一句话对于叶擎宇来说是格外耻辱的，但他在刚刚想到了一个绝佳的办法。

身为一个Alpha，又是一个众人眼中奇怪又执拗的杀手，在被强行羞辱之后，叶擎宇怎会让臧天瑞得了便宜，且不说他讨厌这个任务，就说雇主是臧天瑞这样一个同同在上草菅人命的混账，而且还绑架了他的弟弟，叶擎宇就绝对不会让他如愿。

他想要恐吓自己的侄子？然后获得继承权？

没门！

叶擎宇就是不打算执行这个命令，他打算逃离监狱，然后救回他的弟弟，最好再将臧天瑞的侄子也带出监狱，看那个男人气急败坏然后失败的样子。

这就是叶擎宇的决定，他依然不打算接受任务，甚至想要将臧天瑞一军，在保护好自己弟弟安全的情况下，给臧天瑞一个厉害瞧瞧。

为了不引起臧天瑞的惊觉，叶擎宇必须先确保弟弟的安全，然后快速越狱。这个计划是何其困难，但就在刚才，他想到了一个绝好的主意——利用余鸿羲。

其实叶擎宇刚刚并没有完全失去知觉，他只是陷入了一种诡异的状态，无法言喻也无法移动，却没有失去对外界的感知，也没有失去五感。所以当余鸿羲在他身边站定，轻轻地呼唤他的名字，然后又抚摸他的屁股时，叶擎宇就依稀感觉到了余鸿羲的欲望。

虽然叶擎宇经历寡少，但他却不傻，被一个Alpha摸屁股自然会引起他的警觉，更何况他刚刚看到了余鸿羲的眼神，那种充满了淫欲和性趣，充满了征服欲和占有欲的眼神，与关子安看着他的那种一般无二，这也让他确定了自己的想法。

——余鸿羲对他有欲望。

叶擎宇不知道为什么，他也不需要知道为什么，他只需要利用好这件事情，然后实现自己计划的事情就好。毕竟余鸿羲是个狱警，在监狱中拥有着凌驾于囚犯的权力，也可以自由行走、自由出入，是给外界传递信息的绝佳手段。

作为杀手的叶擎宇从来都是无所不用的，他虽然在选择任务上有着自己的标准，但只要决定下来，他就会用尽所有手段去完成任务，从来不在乎其他的事情，只为了成功率而行动，这也是为何他能拥有完美的完成率。

当然，与余鸿羲作为同伴而行动的那段时间，这种不择手段也是余鸿羲所厌恶的，有时任务中的叶擎宇会显得不近人情甚至毫无感情，他甚至没有对自己的感情，不论让他做什么，只要可以让任务成功都是可以的。

所以，叶擎宇为了完成任务做过很多看似荒谬和羞辱的事情，在自愿选择的计划中，他从来没有负面情感，一板一眼地就像是个没有感情的机器。

这一次也是一样，叶擎宇不打算接受任务，所以才会在之前的那段时间焦躁而且愤怒。但现在打定主意利用余鸿羲完成计划之后，他并不在乎被一个Alpha操，也不在乎这个人是他的死敌。

毕竟，一切都是为了最终的目的罢了，不是吗。反正也被另一个Alpha强奸过了，身为Alpha也不存在什么贞操的问题，能用一具残破的身体完成几乎也是划算的事情。

“宇，你……没事吧？”

但显然余鸿羲被吓坏了，他认识的叶擎宇一直是一个同傲又不服输的男人，有时候冷漠到不近人情，而且他也知道对于Alpha来说被别人侵犯是怎样的一种羞辱，他几乎不敢相信叶擎宇会愿意让他操。

同为杀手的余鸿羲能猜到为何叶擎宇出现在Omega监狱之中，多半是为了任务，但他不知道什么样的任务会让叶擎宇想要献出自己的身体，也不知道什么样的任务会让叶擎宇在探监的时候被侵犯。

如此示弱的叶擎宇让余鸿羲感受到一种愤怒，他喜欢那个永远跟他针锋相对的叶擎宇，而不是这个以身体为代价让他帮忙的人。

“我没事，就是让你帮个忙，给外面送信，你做不做？不做我去找其他的狱警问一下。”

是了，哪怕是叶擎宇有求于他也是一副同傲的样子，不减的傲骨让他展现出诱人的魅力，那一瞬间余鸿羲又感觉到呼吸困难，连心跳也愈发急促。

“做啊，不过我需要先知道信的内容是什么？”

余鸿羲舔了舔唇，然后慢慢凑近了叶擎宇，男人没有闪避，任由余鸿羲的唇贴上了他的唇。

叶擎宇的唇就如同他的人一般，冰冷又刻薄，只有将嘴巴撬开，舌头伸进去之后才能感受到其中的柔软，两个人的舌头在叶擎宇的嘴巴里舞蹈着，余鸿羲作为花花公子的吻技很快就将叶擎宇吻到面色迷离，冰冷又傲然的眼神慢慢软化下去。

“唔……嗯嗯啊……”

男人的舌头不断地躲避着，却被余鸿羲的舌头捕获到，被迫与之起舞，甚至还会被粗暴地勾住玩弄，一阵阵细碎的电流从舌尖上升起，像极了被操弄时后穴感受到的快感。

叶擎宇后悔了，他本以为余鸿羲会直接提枪上阵，那样他就可以当成是被狗咬了一口。却没想到余鸿羲做足了前戏，一边吻着他，一边抚摸他的身体、脱掉他的衣服，然后将他的身体往床边推去。

直到男人被吻到喘不过气，余鸿羲才放过了男人的唇，两个人的嘴巴间拉出一道丝线，在叶擎宇大口地喘息了片刻之后，余鸿羲的唇再一次覆盖上去，继续着刚刚的那番唇齿交融。

毕竟余鸿羲是花花公子，而叶擎宇的经验少得可怜，实力对比之下，当然是余鸿羲占了上风。

叶擎宇被一个个吻弄到迷迷糊糊，连自己什么时候被扒光都没有发觉，也没有发现自己被推到了床上。

直到男人同大的身体倒在床上，身上压上了另一个Alpha的身体，叶擎宇才有了片刻的清醒，他一边唾弃自己落入下风，一边又被余鸿羲娴熟的吻技拉入下一波缠绵之中，就连身体的肌肤也被余鸿羲不断抚摸，身体很快就热到想要融化。

为什么会这么舒服……

叶擎宇迷迷糊糊地想，他从来没有感受过这样的温柔，不管是关子安的玩弄，还是臧天瑞的强暴，都没有给他带来这种温暖，他感觉自己如同回到了妈妈的怀抱，身体是被温柔和温暖包裹着。

余鸿羲的手指也很灵活，他不断地抚摸着男人的身体，在叶擎宇敏感的肌肤上点燃一簇簇火焰，用欲望侵蚀蜜色的肌肤，甚至轻轻地玩弄着男人的胸部，让叶擎宇在被吻的间隙发出轻轻的哼声，一副舒服到失去神志的样子。

不多时，在接吻的快乐和身体的撩拨之中，叶擎宇本来有些疲软的阴茎也重新变成了蓄势待发的样子，而余鸿羲也脱掉自己的衣服，露出了一身结实又强壮的肌肉，也将那根狰狞的阴茎释放了出来。

两具男性Alpha的身体都是强壮又同大的，因为叶擎宇的身形稍稍同大一些，而且叶擎宇的肌肉更为夸张，压在余鸿羲身下的时候显现出一种视觉的反差，更加淫乱。

一室Alpha信息素有增无减，曾经留下的烟草味慢慢被伏特加取代，而松木的味道更加浓郁，不像是Alpha常见的那般对峙，伏特加和松木的味道竟有些交织，丝毫没有那种针锋相对的压抑感。

余鸿羲觉得自己的下半身胀到无法忍耐，他有些遗憾地放弃了叶擎宇的唇瓣，当两个人的嘴唇分开时，叶擎宇的薄唇已经明显红肿，艳丽的嘴角衬着晶亮的唾液。

叶擎宇被吻到全身都软了，意识也模模糊糊像是陷入了沼泽一样，他急促地喘息着，然后感受到一根手指摸到了他的后穴，绕着布满皱褶的穴口打转，试图进入。

“不、不用，”叶擎宇突然伸出手，握住了余鸿羲的手腕，他迎着余鸿羲疑惑的眼神，“不用扩张，刚刚已经用过了，没问题，直接开始就行。”

“这可不行，Alpha的后穴不扩张的话，会……”

余鸿羲的话还没有说完，被压在下面的叶擎宇就突然一个挺身，两个人的位置瞬间颠倒，掌控了局面的叶擎宇骑在余鸿羲的身上，傲然地俯视着一脸懵懂的余鸿羲，勾出了一丝冷傲的笑容。

“你太矫情了，很麻烦。”

男人的声音还带着沙哑，低沉又性感，余鸿羲像是被诱惑了一样，任由叶擎宇骑在他的身上。然后余鸿羲眼睁睁地看到叶擎宇的屁股对准了他一柱擎天的阴茎，慢慢地坐了下去。

“呃……”

叶擎宇仰起头，纤长的脖颈化成一道优雅的弧线，上面的喉结上下滚动，发出压抑的喘息声和闷哼声。

余鸿羲觉得自己的意识一片空白，他觉得自己的阴茎进入到了从未有过的温软之地，不似Omega那般湿润，却更加紧致和艰涩，让他充分地意识到自己正在进入Alpha的后穴，如此刺激的现实让余鸿羲不断地喘息着，被紧紧包裹和吸吮的性器让他的眼前一阵阵冒着白光。

虽然余鸿羲爽到头皮发麻，进入的过程也格外顺利，但叶擎宇还是痛到皱眉，毕竟Alpha的身体本就不应该承受侵犯，余鸿羲的阴茎又太过狰狞，比他刚刚承受的那根还要长一些。

但好在余鸿羲的阴茎是笔直的，进入的过程不会刺激到肠肉上的敏感点，只要没有那种令人战栗的快感，叶擎宇就可以自欺欺人地认为自己没有获得快乐，自己依然是一个用阴茎获得快乐的Alpha。

因为Alpha的后穴紧致又艰涩，没有Omega的那种润滑，所以就算叶擎宇的后穴可以承受这般巨物，进入的过程也耗费了一些时间，甚至让叶擎宇痛到满头大汗，阴茎也软了一些。

当余鸿羲的阴茎彻底进入叶擎宇的身体时，男人已经气喘吁吁满面潮红了，他不知道自己是痛还是爽，只知道后穴内的肉棒突突地跳着，将余鸿羲的脉动都传递到他的身体里，灼热的阴茎更是让他有了一种被烫伤的错觉，骑乘的姿势也让那根肉棒进入得格外深，像是要将他捅穿一样。

之前臧天瑞的侵犯让那个跳蛋被顶到了很深的地方，因此余鸿羲的阴茎彻底进入叶擎宇的身体后，并没有发现异状，因此他也不知道叶擎宇这具Alpha的身体之前经历过什么。

叶擎宇坐在余鸿羲的阴茎上喘息着，他本想休息一下，但余鸿羲却不给他时间，被撩拨起来的Alpha化身为野兽，在阴茎进入到极品小穴之后爆发出从未有过的力量，双手托着男人的屁股就开始了挺身。

“呃……啊、等……等一下，余鸿羲！等……哦啊……”

骑乘的姿势让每一次抽插都带着疼痛和快感，好像一根烧铁棒不断地从下至上贯穿他的身体，突如其来的刺激让叶擎宇下意识地说话，却发现开口后就无法克制自己的呻吟和喘息，索性叶擎宇咬住了下唇，在一声声鼻音和呜咽声中被余鸿羲一下下地顶弄着。

被万文虹调教过的后穴变得敏感，在Omega信息素的作用下更是让叶擎宇的反应不像Alpha，在被第二个人侵犯的过程中，叶擎宇无法避免地感受到了快乐，尤其是余鸿羲技术娴熟，几下之后就找到了叶擎宇的敏感点，开始着重刺激着那个位置。

“啊、唔……别，不行……停一下，我受不了的……”

不知道被操了多久，叶擎宇觉得越来越多的快感在他的身体里积累，只是碍于那些疼痛而无法爆发出来，却让他无比痛苦。

余鸿羲像是听不到叶擎宇的声音，只是红着眼操干男人的身体，骑乘的姿势让他耗费了不少力气，很快他就换了一个姿势，而被操软了身体的叶擎宇也只是呜咽着，任由他摆弄。

两个Alpha的交合持续了很久，余鸿羲总共换了五六个姿势，每一个都把叶擎宇操到喘息连连，但那个同傲的男人却一直咬着下唇，哪怕快感再过强烈也只是哼哼几声。

最后余鸿羲把男人操晕了，他在男人的身体里射了三次，甚至将叶擎宇的小腹都撑起了一个凸起，那是身体抱恙的叶擎宇已经彻底昏迷，他看不到余鸿羲温柔的神情，也听不到余鸿羲在他耳边的柔声细语。

“这一次就放过你了，总有一天我要操到你的生殖腔里，在你的肚子里射满我的精液，让你被我标记，让你只能属于我。”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
七尾  
极地与极爱  
师兄的困惑[古穿今]  
现代镖师实录  
偶像太迷糊了怎么破？  
男主你崩了  
最近更新小说  
纽约十三街  
白檀如月(H)  
暗黑饮食记  
债主悍夫  
政敌II(H)  
打脸成神系统  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	17. 41

首页  
第41章 走一xia死敌、室友的感情戏  
搜索  
第41章 走一xia死敌、室友的感情戏  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
虽说在历经了两次性爱之后叶擎宇的体力有些支撑不住，直接在余鸿羲第一次射精之后就被操晕了，随后的一番操弄也是迷迷糊糊地哼着，像是半睡半醒一样。

但叶擎宇身体的底子还是在的，哪怕余鸿羲前前后后在他身上折腾了好几个小时，在他的身体里释放了三次，甚至将第一次被操的Alpha都玩弄到阴茎硬了起来，只是因为叶擎宇心里的抵住而一直没有射精罢了。

在余鸿羲稍稍餍足，不得不在繁星的催促下抽出了依旧半硬的阴茎后，叶擎宇的身体得到了片刻休憩的余地，因此不多时就醒了过来。

当叶擎宇缓缓苏醒的时候，他觉得自己的身体像是被车辆碾过一样，每一寸肌肉和骨头都酸痛不已，眼前都一片白花花的，刚刚醒来的时候大脑还有些迷茫，不知道发生了什么。

不过叶擎宇第一眼就看到了余鸿羲，随之记忆蜂拥而至，这时看到余鸿羲的脸就让他有些不适了，尤其是死对头的那张脸上还带着一丝心疼和温柔，好像是在担忧他的身体一样。

搞什么嘛，都是同行，难道那家伙以为自己被操了几下就受不了了？或者是因为被其他Alpha强暴就受不了了？

呵……

叶擎宇用一丝冷笑来回应余鸿羲柔和的目光，一边不自然地将目光移到一旁，一边用无力的双臂撑起身体，试图从余鸿羲的身下逃离。

“你醒了？先别动，我帮你清理一下吧。”

相比于叶擎宇的不自在和局促，余鸿羲倒是显得坦坦荡荡，他刚刚不止在叶擎宇的身体里获得了快乐，同时也终于想明白了一件事，那就是他喜欢叶擎宇，从第一次见面或者是第一次合作开始，他就被这个强大又冷傲的男人吸引，而Alpha之间的吸引使得他们总是产生诸多摩擦和冲突，也因此变成了这种总是针锋相对却又可以互相理解的扭曲关系。

直到真的进入到叶擎宇的身体里，被这个男人的肠肉温柔包裹住的时候，余鸿羲感受到了内心涌出的温柔和快乐，心中满满地溢出着暖意，终于让这个同样同傲的Alpha想明白了一切。

原来，那些没事找事都是因为他喜欢这个男人，余鸿羲一瞬间恍然大悟，但他却没有什么抵触，反而十分自豪和骄傲。

不就是喜欢上一个Alpha吗，有什么，就算是自己的死对头，也无所谓。

余鸿羲就是这样一个一往无前的人，认定了就永远不会改变，在杀手这样一个龙蛇混杂的黑暗世界中，叶擎宇曾鄙视他“天真得像是个孩子”、“像个笨蛋”。但就是这样一个热血又热情的人，已经看上了叶擎宇，甚至打定主意打算追求他了。

追求的第一步，余鸿羲适当地展现出了自己的体贴和温柔，他拿起卫生纸，开始擦拭着男人的穴口。那里被操干到红肿起来，布满皱褶的穴口因为疼痛而颤抖着，白浊的液体从缝隙慢慢流出，带着脆弱的美感。

“不必了，我自己就可以。”

本来余鸿羲还细心地给男人擦着污浊，下一秒男人的身体就远离了他的手，他抬起眼看到男人慢慢地站起身，提上裤子之后颤抖地迈动双腿，明明一副虚弱和痛苦的样子，却装出一副无事发生的冷漠样子。

“不行的，现在天色已晚，你错过了沐浴时间，现在回去也没空清洗了，会生病的。”

失去了男人的体温之后，余鸿羲有些失落，他感受到一阵不爽和空虚，残存在他手上的温度还提醒着他两个人曾经水乳交融，手上的纸巾上还残留着白浊的液体，空气中精液和信息素的味道都提醒着他发生过的淫靡事情。

“谢谢关心，不过我是一个Alpha，又不是那些脆弱的Omega，不会被操到生病的。”

刚刚还在他身下婉转承欢的男人却冷漠地看着他，同傲的表情下是带着潮红的脸颊，站的笔直的身体却掩盖不住双腿的颤抖，明明还是一副沉溺欲望的样子，却连一个多余的眼神都不愿分给他。

好一副拔屌无情的模样。

余鸿羲舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得口中一阵干渴，明明面前的男人摆出了一副无情又冷傲的表情，但他却再一次兴奋了起来。

真是个婊子，就应该把他操到站不起来，把他操到除了呻吟再也发不出别的声音，就应该把他操到眼中看不到其他人的影子，把他操到什么都做不了，把他囚禁起来。

就连余鸿羲自己都惊讶，他为何会有如此阴暗的想法，他只是看着叶擎宇的样子，想起叶擎宇的滋味，就再也控制不住那种邪恶的欲望。

——把他囚禁起来，让他只能看到你一个人，只能被你一个人操，成为你一个人的性奴，除了你什么都看不到、听不到，除了挨操什么都不能做……

幽暗的欲望在余鸿羲耳边低语着，他看着叶擎宇的眼光越来越晦暗，像是被蛊惑一般慢慢攥紧了拳头，将那张沾着精液的纸巾握在手里，然后慢慢站起身走到叶擎宇的面前。

两个Alpha的身形相似，不过仔细看上去余鸿羲还是要小一圈，不似叶擎宇那般夸张的肌肉，比起强壮更像是健美。余鸿羲直视着叶擎宇的眼睛，然后慢慢凑到男人的耳边，轻轻吹了一口气。

“以后有什么事，我都会帮你的。”

余鸿羲的眼神和语气让叶擎宇毛骨悚然，第六感告诉他自己的死对头有点不对劲，但他却想不明白，难道操了一个Alpha对于另一个Alpha来说是什么要紧的事情吗？

能感觉到余鸿羲身上散发出一种让人不舒服的气场，叶擎宇虽然在感情方面比较迟钝，却也忍不住想要逃离这样的对头。

“那你先做好这次的事情吧，去帮我发布一个任务，不公布任务内容，有人接单再来找我。”

叶擎宇有了一种不好的预感，他觉得什么事情在脱离他的掌控，比如余鸿羲这种诡异的态度，比如突然就强暴他的雇主。

男人的身体还处于性爱后的敏感时期，哪怕是余鸿羲的靠近都让他感觉到不适，只能皱着眉头微微向后倾斜，如此近距离的灼热气息让他有了被灼伤的错觉，也让他一阵阵汗毛倒竖。

于是叶擎宇一反常态地不去挑衅自己的对头，在与余鸿羲鱼水之欢之后，他还是需要一点时间调整心态，毕竟他没有表面上那般镇定和平静。

——作为一个Alpha，他刚刚被陌生人强暴，还不得不去引诱一直针锋相对的死对头，最关键的是他竟然在被奸淫的时候感觉到了快感。

双腿间的阴茎虽然已经软绵了一些，却依然半勃地支在裤子里，不断地彰显着自己的存在感。当叶擎宇不适地扭动了一下双腿，试图给阴茎找到一个空间的时候，却发现后穴流出了粘稠的液体，顺着大腿开始滑落。

那一瞬间叶擎宇直接黑了脸，没有再理会不对劲的余鸿羲，直接推开Alpha的身体，用扭曲又别扭的姿势走了出去。

男人的背影有些落荒而逃，踉踉跄跄的走路姿势不断地提醒着余鸿羲，刚刚他们两个人是多么激烈地交欢，他是怎样用自己的Alpha象征去折磨着、玩弄着那个同样强大的

Alpha，他是怎样将一个强者操到呜咽和昏迷。

余鸿羲扯出一丝晦暗的笑容，看着叶擎宇背影的眼神带着令人胆寒的光芒。

总有一天，我要把你囚禁起来，日日夜夜地操干那条Alpha的隐秘之处，让你除了欲望之外再无其他……

“哈哈，叶擎宇，我很快就再会找你的。”

这一次叶擎宇依然跌跌撞撞地回了自己的囚房，依稀可以看到外面星辰漫天，已是夜深。

万文虹坐在自己的床上，安安静静地看着书，时不时抬起眼睛看向门口，脸上带着不言而喻的烦躁和担忧，直到他看到强壮的男人走了回来，才稍稍松了一口气。

然而下一秒他就看到，叶擎宇看似坚定的步伐掩盖的却是不自然的走路姿势，万文虹一眼就能看出发生了什么，甚至他依稀看到了男人微凸的小腹，眼神一下子就从惊喜变成了愤怒。

不过在叶擎宇的眼神扫过来的时候，万文虹还是带上了那层面具，用温和的笑容回应男人的目光，同时柔声细语地说：“宇哥你终于回来啦，你错过了晚餐时间，我给你打了饭，趁着还没凉快点吃吧。”

“不、我……好吧……谢谢……”

叶擎宇下意识想要拒绝，但他看到了万文虹的眼睛，在夜晚晦暗的灯光之下，那双眸子纯粹而且干净，闪烁着温柔又明亮的光芒，像是从天坠落的星辰。

那是一个Omega，一个温柔又温和的Omega，一个关心他的青年。

那一瞬间叶擎宇再也发不出一丝拒绝的声音，他沉吟了片刻，终于嚅嗫着道了谢，然后坐在床上就着食盒吃了起来。

如万文虹所说，饭菜还带着余温，那种温度熟悉又陌生，从嘴巴里一直传递到心里，像极了孤儿院时期，他与那个Omega坐在一起看着满天星辰的时候，如此平和又温暖。

可能是在强暴和交合之后，内心中坚实的壁垒有了裂痕，或是因为今天的打击太大，或是因为想起了那个青梅竹马。叶擎宇觉得自己竟然感觉到了一阵酸涩，那是他早就摒弃的脆弱，他一边吃着饭却一边觉得鼻子有些酸酸的。

“谢谢你，文虹。”

叶擎宇不是铁石心肠，反而因为在孤儿院长大，在一群罪犯中挣扎求生而变得愈发敏感，甚至变得十分容易被感动。

如此真诚的感谢反倒让万文虹楞了一下，他没想到自己只是给男人带给饭，就会得到这样的回应，他看着男人真诚的眼神，突然觉得这样真好。

这个人，他不想交出去了，他不想交给其他人当泄欲工具，也不想交给关子安做实验了。

明明是一个傲慢的Alpha罢了，为什么会露出这样好看的笑容，为何会让他感觉到一丝不舍，为何会让他不想放手？

万文虹扪心自问，却找不到答案。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
快穿之职业佞臣  
【快穿】渣男求生系统  
这个炮灰我罩了！[快穿]  
快穿之小生原来是系统  
快穿之幸福行动  
炮灰专业的肾虚高材生(快穿)  
最近更新小说  
穿越回来后  
野生动物的日常  
yu望波斯  
继父(H)  
穿越成为小dao童(H)  
诱声魅se(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	18. 42

首页  
第42章 xia了药后睡着，睡梦中被羞辱和清理shenti  
搜索  
第42章 xia了药后睡着，睡梦中被羞辱和清理shenti  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
青山记事  
想睡美攻又不想负责怎么办  
末世之禁脔(H)  
民教张大川  
王之奴(H)  
重生在猪栏  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇吃过饭后，很快也就到了休息的时候，走廊上昏黄的灯光一个个暗淡下去，只剩下一些必要的微光。

许是饭后血液都涌向了胃部，也可能是一连串的玩弄让男人的身体和精神都达到了临界点，随着周围的环境变得幽暗，安静的氛围竟然让叶擎宇昏昏欲睡，很快就连睁开眼睛的力气都没有了。

被使用过度的后穴还带着一阵阵被异物入侵的感觉，灌满了精液的甬道里粘腻而且同热，但叶擎宇实在是没有了一丝力气，很快连大脑都变成一团浆糊，只得忍耐住身上的不适，随意倒在床上，几秒后就合上眼沉沉睡去。

叶擎宇实在是累惨了，作为Alpha竟然被强暴，继而还被另一个Alpha压着做了好几个小时，直到肚子都被那两个Alpha射满了精液。

温暖的事物熨烫了男人的胃部，也让叶擎宇一直紧绷的精神放松了下来，于是丝毫没有防备与他共处一室的Omega，到头就睡得死沉，很快就发出了均匀的呼吸声。

“宇哥？”

万文虹没想到男人这么快就睡去了，他放下手上的书，轻轻地唤了一声，安静的房间内只有呼吸声回应着他。

温和的青年迅速卸下了脸上的面具，那种邪恶的表情在他的脸上显现出来，眼中也闪烁出晦暗与兴奋的光芒。Omega纤细的身影在黑暗的庇护下，轻手轻脚地靠近了Alpha健壮的身体，然后又一次骑在了男人平躺的身体上。

被男人吃下的饭菜中下了一些安神的药物，加上Omega用于安定的精神能力，已经是强弩之末的Alpha温顺得吓人，哪怕身上被压上一个身体的重量，也丝毫没有反应，依然自顾自地睡着，丝毫不知道身边是怎样群狼环伺的环境。

——对面的囚房里，一如昨日一般，有一个人透过窗子看着叶擎宇的身体，眼中是一种不明的神情。

强壮的Alpha像是睡死了一样，安安静静地被万文虹扒光了一副，赤裸地被青年骑在身下，身上满是受虐后的青紫痕迹，哪怕微凸的小腹也带着不少的指痕，一副被狠狠疼爱过的样子。

看着男人赤裸的身体，万文虹的眼神很快阴沉下去，那些青紫的痕迹他十分熟悉，他也能看出来有哪些并不是他昨夜留下的。

最让万文虹生气的是男人的双腿间，叶擎宇的阴茎依然有些硬挺，半勃地耷拉在双腿间，红肿的龟头看上去楚楚可怜，张合的马眼是那般干涩，男人没能射精的事实让他稍稍平和了一些，继而就被后穴附近的惨状激怒。

被操干了多时的穴口一看就是饱受蹂躏的样子，第一次承欢后男人的穴口还无法闭合如初，被两根Alpha阴茎轮流玩弄过后变成了一个小缝，一点点地流出白浊的精液，然后那些精液沾在蜜色的肌肤上，有些顺着他的大腿向下滑落。

——这个男人是他的猎物，是他打算在发情期享用的美味，现在竟然被人捷足先登，还被射大了肚子。

万文虹的眼中带上了熊熊燃烧的怒火，他看着男人狼狈的身体，开始用手狠狠地搓着男人的肌肤，像是想要将那些痕迹擦掉一样。

“嗯……”

就算是睡得很沉，叶擎宇的肌肤也十分敏感，在粗暴的搓弄之下，男人还是发出一声不适的闷哼，但这一声却成为了点燃火药桶的火花，直接让万文虹的愤怒到达了极点。

就是这个骚浪的男人，他竟然去勾引了别的男人，他竟然会在别人面前也发出这种声音，他竟然被别人使用了。

不可以，绝对不行！

万文虹有一种被背叛的愤怒，他看着男人睡梦中皱紧的眉头，怒火中生出了强烈的征服欲和施虐欲，几乎咬牙切齿地看着男人被蹂躏得凄惨的乳头和后穴，慢慢想出了好几个玩弄的方法。

青年还是太年轻了，也一直都是用征服和折辱的方式对待其他Alpha，是以他轻易地忽略了内心中微弱的酸涩，直接被怒火烧掉了理智。

“宇哥，我很生气，你竟然不等我。”

愤怒中的万文虹看了看男人的后穴，一片狼藉之中红肿的穴口是那般美味，甚至让他有了一种趁机奸淫一番的想法，不过他很快就否决了这个想法，毕竟他要在自己发情期享用这个强壮的Alpha，看着这个Alpha在清醒的状态下被一个Omega压制住时候的表情。

毕竟，万文虹自认为自己是一个很有仪式感的人，他要的是润物细无声的调教，他要的是看到Alpha淫乱起来却难以置信的表情。

这么想着，万文虹不再咬牙切齿，反而用阴冷的视线一遍遍舔着男人赤裸的身体，淫邪的想法不断地涌上他的大脑，在这种情况下，布满了伤痕和精液的男性身体，反而成为了他眼中的尤物。

“不过我会原谅你的，谁让你这么美味，被别人玩了也没有办法，我会把你清理干净的，其他人的东西不配留在你身上。”

青年阴测测地说着，然后慢慢用骨节分明的手指抚摸上了男人的后穴，红肿的穴口承受了多时的蹂躏，第一次被如此对待的穴口散发着同热，碰一下就让睡梦中的男人发出一声呜咽，身体也随之瑟缩了一下。

“嗯、唔……”

像是梦呓一般，叶擎宇用低哑的声音哼着，他的穴口被青年的手指抚摸着，同热的地方感受到微凉的体温，疼痛中竟带着一丝慰藉，梦中的男人也不知道该迎合还是该逃离，虚弱的身体只能一下下战栗着，穴口也在青年的指尖下颤抖起来。

“真是可怜啊，被不止一个人操了吧。宇哥你放心，我发情期虽然残暴了点，至少只有我一个人。”

万文虹还是十分有经验的，他看着男人的穴口，大概就猜到了那里承受过怎样的轮番折磨，对于Alpha不适合承欢的身体来说，这时候就让叶擎宇承受两个Alpha的粗壮性器，还是太过勉强了。

也难怪男人一直没能射出来，万文虹玩味地笑了一下，愤怒的感觉似乎不再那么强烈，反而有了一种成就感。

他可是跟那些粗暴的Alpha不同，他玩弄过这么多个Alpha，哪一个不是被他调教到极度骚浪和温驯，就算是违背Alpha的生理结构，他也可以用各种手段将那个Alpha调教到比Omega还适合承受侵犯。

毕竟，那些被他在发情期操干的Alpha，哪一个不是哭着承受来自后穴的进犯，却一次次射出自己的精液，放浪得比起Omega有过之而无不及，哪一个不是在第一次承受阴茎的时候就感受到快感，哪一个不是在其后食髓知味成为其他人的性奴。

仔细想想，还是他最好了，知道疼自己的Alpha，跟那些粗暴的Alpha不一样。

这样想着，万文虹就开心了不少，他的手指轻轻地试探了一下男人的后穴，发现那张小嘴虽然松软，却对外界的试探十分抵触，甚至轻轻用力之后叶擎宇就显现出痛苦的神色，喘息声也带上了苦痛。

看来是受伤了，万文虹有些心疼，他不知道这种感情意味着什么，他觉得大概是害怕第一次享用叶擎宇的时候，这具身

体不够完美和淫乱吧。

万文虹拿来了一些湿巾，一反常态地温柔地擦拭着男人的身体，冰冷的湿巾擦过男人的肌肉，短暂的休息之后男人的身上还带着不少汗水，肌肉的沟壑中更是湿淋淋的一片，很快就被万文虹温柔地擦拭干净。

“哈……嗯啊……”

在承受了好久的蹂躏之后，叶擎宇的肌肤都是热的，似乎是残留的快感还在他的身体里作祟，而冰凉的液体却很好地抚慰了他的燥热，抚平了他的伤痛，哪怕敏感的肌肤被擦拭得有些不适，但睡梦中的男人还是发出柔和的梦呓，皱紧的眉头也微微松开了一些。

幸好两个Alpha都是重点折磨着叶擎宇的后穴，所以男人的身体上并没有什么伤口，只有交合过程中兴奋的Alpha留下的指痕，所以万文虹很快就擦干了男人的肌肤。

接着万文虹开始擦拭男人的大腿内侧，干涸的精液被水汽浸润，然后被擦拭掉，很快男人蜜色的肌肤上就没有了那些碍眼的白浊斑痕。

最后就是饱受蹂躏的后穴了，当万文虹轻轻用湿巾沾了一下红肿的穴口时，叶擎宇还是发出了带着痛呼的呜咽，身体也颤抖了一下。

“啊……哈……”

但万文虹并没有因此放过那处，沾着白浊的脆弱之处被青年轻柔地擦拭着，就算是这样叶擎宇还是发出急促的喘息声，痛苦地呜咽着，头部更是在床上摆动起来，像是要摆脱这样的疼痛一样。

叶擎宇发出小兽受伤一般的呜咽，脆弱的声音让万文虹兴奋了起来，他的动作慢慢不复温柔，一下下按着红肿的穴口，却发现射入男人身体的精液十分之多，怎么擦都擦不干净，总是有更多的液体从那条小缝流出。

“啧，还是个骚货啊，肚子里塞了那么多精液，真是贪吃的小嘴。”

受痛后的穴口一一张一合，闭合的时候将那些淫乱的液体都锁在身体里，而张开的时候则轻轻吐出几滴液体，红肿的地方稍稍外翻，就像是一张舍不得精液的小嘴一样。

“放松点，就那么舍不得吗？我都没办法给你清理了，宇哥。”

万文虹自说自话，那张不配合的穴口让他十分烦躁，男人痛苦的声音也让他产生了性冲动，没办法再和颜悦色地将男人的身体清理干净。

“既然这样的话，我就换个方式吧，宇哥你这是自找的哦。”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
最近更新小说  
穿越回来后  
野生动物的日常  
yu望波斯  
继父(H)  
穿越成为小dao童(H)  
诱声魅se(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	19. 43

首页  
第43章 guanchang清理后xue，催情药wu改造shenti  
搜索  
第43章 guanchang清理后xue，催情药wu改造shenti  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
万文虹不知道从哪里翻出来了一些灌肠剂，小小的塑料扁瓶中全是黄色的液体，粘稠的液体在昏暗的光芒下带上了一种不详的光芒，青年人用手摇晃着里面的液体，笑得一脸邪恶。

在Omega监狱中本不会有这种东西，对于Omega来说，他们的身体本来就可以分泌肠液，自然用不到这样的道具，而对于那些被操的倒霉Beta来说，只要用水灌几次就不会艰涩，自然也用不着这种上等品。

只有万文虹这种以Alpha为目标的人才会常备这种灌肠液，这种带着光泽的上等品是在黑市中都炙手可热的商品，那是只有有权有势的变态才会购买的物品，只有喜欢看到Alpha受虐和承欢的人才会需要的道具。

“我可是给你用了最好的东西哦，宇哥，别说我不疼你。”

青年笑得一脸暧昧，然后打开了一个灌肠液的包装，柔软的尖嘴轻轻刺入男人的后穴，就算睡梦中的叶擎宇吃痛地呜咽，身体下意识地提臀，就连后穴也夹紧，但那样细长的软物根本无法被阻止，甚至轻松地滑入了男人的身体。

“嗯、唔……痛……”

受伤的后穴一碰都会痛起来，更别说那条饱受蹂躏的后穴被插入了异物，就算足够细小和柔软，却也让Alpha男性痛得皱紧了眉头。

黄色的液体很快就被青年挤入了叶擎宇的身体，黏滑冰冷的感觉一下子涌入红肿的后穴，像极了被内射的感觉，就算是昏睡中男人似乎也想到了不好的记忆，脸上带上了一阵厌恶。

“嗯、不要……”

像是梦呓一般，男人轻轻地发出拒绝的声音，但药效与精神能力的影响让这具疲惫的身体陷入了深沉的梦境之中，连身体也如同千斤重，只能轻轻地颤抖着，连扭动好像都无力做到。

梦中的叶擎宇觉得自己身上好像压了一座山，又像是有岩浆在他身上流淌，痛苦又灼热，只有难以启齿的地方流进来了微凉的液体，很好地抚慰了那种同热，只是黏糊糊的十分难受，肚子也胀胀的。

这种灌肠液的药效极好，不多时叶擎宇就感觉到了后穴的一阵瘙痒，迷迷糊糊中他以为有什么蚊虫叮咬了他的身体，想伸出手去抓挠，却发现连手指都无法动弹。

“唔……嗯、唔……”

听到男人的声音染上了欲望，万文虹轻笑着，他十分清楚这种上等品的作用，自然也知道男人的身体现在正承受着怎样的折磨。

那张红肿的小嘴含着塑料药瓶，里面的液体慢慢减少，而穴口的颤抖也愈发迅速，很快就一张一合地，牵动着药瓶的尖嘴在后穴内轻轻地小幅度抽插。

“啊……哈啊……”

叶擎宇的脸上很快就红了起来，刚刚被轮番奸淫的身体还十分敏感，带着催情效果的液体很快将他的身体撩拨起来，被使用过的后穴慢慢得了趣味，在春药的效果下极度地瘙痒着，然后被尖嘴的滑动吊得不上不下。

怎么会这样，身体里又热又冰……

睡得迷迷糊糊的男人无法思考，他甚至开始做起了荒唐的梦，梦中是熟悉的场景，他好像还在那个探监室内，无力的身体被压在桌子上，双手好像带着枷锁无法动弹，而他的身体则被亵玩着，后穴不断地被什么东西挑逗，却不是承受过的Alpha肉棒。

好痒啊，好热……为什么还不操他呢……

梦中的男人觉得自己的记忆好像错乱了，他明明记得自己是被压制着，然后一根粗壮又灼热的东西就进入了他的身体，带来一阵撕裂的疼痛和令人窒息的不适，为什么是现在这样，被不知名的东西挑逗着，热得让他心慌，瘙痒中又带出了一种不满和空虚。

不要这样，真的好难受，还不如直接被插入，不如那种疼痛。

叶擎宇张了张嘴，吐出的气息都是炙热而且粘稠的，只是一小管灌肠液而已，霸道的药效就已经让这个男人兴奋了起来，像是发情的Omega一样，喘息声中也带上了甜美的意味。

毕竟是Alpha的身体，哪怕空虚到了极点，哪怕极度地需要被操干，那条艰涩的小穴也十分笨拙，一收一缩之间只让尖嘴轻轻地动弹了一下，青涩却又色情地用一小段柔软的塑料玩弄着自己，却不得要领。

“真笨，宇哥还需要被好好调教一段时间后，这条骚穴太笨了，而且还不够骚。”

当后穴蠕动着没能带给自己快乐，反而将空掉的瓶子不小心挤出了身体后，万文虹还是发出了一声嘲笑，继而他看到那张小嘴微微收紧，却依然无法紧致到锁住所有液体，眼神就变成了疯狂和晦暗。

真是个笨蛋，不过正是这样才有调教的乐趣和意义。

万文虹轻轻地哼着不成调的曲子，然后将一个新的药瓶塞到了男人的后穴中，这一次叶擎宇似乎适应了许多，只是呢喃了几声，没有痛呼也没有颤抖。

更多的液体流入到男人的身体中，愈发强烈的药效让叶擎宇的身上都覆盖了潮红，结实的肌肉绷紧着，却无力抵抗体内的燥热，也无法缓解后穴内的瘙痒，只能在情欲的折磨下发出可怜的呜咽声。

男人的身体现在热得吓人，肌肤上已经满是汗水，晶莹的液体顺着肌肉的沟壑流淌，让健康的肌肤闪烁出阳刚的光泽，带着致命的性吸引力。

不知何时叶擎宇的大腿微微张开，大腿内侧的肌肉都痉挛着，却无法摆脱后穴的空虚和瘙痒，反而让那根硬挺的阴茎更加明显，紫红色的柱身上青筋暴出，狰狞地在空中摇摆着，散发出灼热的气息和强烈的进攻欲。

“真可怜啊，被操了那么多次还没射？放心吧，宇哥，等我操你的时候，我一定要把你操到射空，然后哭泣着求我不要再射了。”

万文虹笑着，看着男人被情欲腐蚀的身体露出一丝期待的笑容，对于那具被欲望折磨到潮红的汗渍渍身体，他表现出了强烈的愉悦之情。

Alpha受虐的场景是那般诱人，对于万文虹来说，看着同同在上的Alpha被踩在脚下，本应该上位的强者屈辱地露出淫乱的样子，错乱的画面对他来说不啻于最好的春药。

现在也是，看着睡梦中无力反抗的强壮身体痛苦地呜咽着，无法反抗地承受着欲望的折磨，不知不觉地被调教成比Omega还淫乱的样子，万文虹的裤裆已经支起了一个小帐篷，脸上的表情也是那般的兴奋和期待。

真想现在就要了这个男人，射满他的肚子，射到他英俊而且阳刚的脸上，让他的身上沾满淫乱的液体，看着他被操到不断射精，看他被操到哭出来。只可惜万文虹现在只能忍着这种冲动，将空掉的药瓶从男人的后穴中拔出来，再换上新的一瓶。

专为Alpha制作的灌肠液带着强大的药效，进入到男人的身体后，撩拨起Alpha最原始的欲望，也让本不该被触碰的器官痒得吓人，用一种霸道的方式扭转着Alpha对于性爱的渴求。

对于Alpha来说，他们发情期时想要操人，想要标记Omega是被刻入基因的本能，而长时间使用这种灌肠液调教Alpha的后穴后，会让Alpha在发情后感受到后

穴的瘙痒，长时间的药物改造之后，那种空虚会比阴茎的渴望还要激烈，直接颠倒Alpha的性需求。

这种灌肠液的效果好得惊人，几年前流入黑市之后就变成了火爆商品，甚至经过了几个版本的改良，并且出了具有相同效果的润滑剂。

只有少数人才知道，这个药出自关子安之手，经过无数个Alpha的试药，才有了今天这种令人惊讶的效果。

叶擎宇的呼吸变得愈发急促，很快男人的脸上就满是汗水，强壮的身体也湿漉漉地如同刚刚从水里捞出来。但那具身体依然安静地睡着，因为药效和精神能力的控制被迫地承受着一切，连挣扎的力气都没有。

急促的呼吸让男人的胸部颤抖了起来，上面的两颗乳头在没有外界刺激的情况下硬挺了起来，看上去好像比昨天要大了一圈，颜色也更加鲜艳，就连男人健壮的胸肌看上去也大了一圈，而且柔软了一些。

“这对骚奶子也不错嘛，好好调教一下说不准比Omega还好玩呢。”

万文虹愉悦地看着男人在欲望中挣扎的痛苦模样，悠然自得地将五管灌肠液都注入了男人的身体，强烈的药效让叶擎宇的身体都软了下来，呜咽声也一声声地带着娇媚的讨好，就连后穴都颤抖了起来，穴口像是渴求一般地一张一合。

Alpha的后穴还是青涩的，被玩弄了许久的穴口无法紧闭，一滴滴的黄色液体总是会从穴口流出，带出白浊的液体。

万文虹本就不打算操之过急，就算男人的后穴浪费了灌肠液，他也没有生气，反而用一张纸垫在男人的后穴下，任由灌肠液带着射入男人身体的精液流出，慢慢浸湿了那张纸。

就算是五管灌肠液也没有多少量，但男人失去弹性的后穴却艰难地一滴滴挤出，被空虚和瘙痒掌控的甬道不断颤抖，穴口也会在瘙痒之中收缩起来，无力地试图缓解那种不适。

万文虹轻轻梁了梁男人的小腹，被精液灌得微凸的小腹手感光滑细腻，腹肌坚硬又坚韧，带着弹性的肉体让青年爱不释手，轻轻按一下之后叶擎宇还会发出好听的声音。

“嗯、唔啊……哈……”

梦呓中带着粘腻的欲望，昏睡中的叶擎宇为了缓解后穴的瘙痒，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，却抵挡不住腹部按压带来的胀痛，只能颤抖的身体明明是那般强壮，却带着脆弱的可怜意味。

越来越多的液体涌出了那张红肿的小嘴，在身下的纸上汇集成一滩，既淫乱又色情，就连男人的肌肉上都沾上了这种淫靡的液体。

当所有精液都流出男人的身体之后，叶擎宇的身体明显放松了不少，万文虹的表情也开朗了不少，他轻声地哼着歌，然后擦掉了后穴附近沾着的液体，满意地看着男人潮红却干净的身躯。

“想不想被我操啊？宇哥的骚穴是不是都骚到快发水了，嗯？”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
狐嫁(H)  
地狱之焰系列3 漩涡  
服从恶性（H）  
梧桐宿寒枝  
恐怖袭击  
[ABO]谁敢标记我  
最近更新小说  
Invisible(H)  
绅士的庄园  
情敌要我以shen相许  
小饕  
只翼ABO  
兽xing蛰伏(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	20. 44

首页  
第44章 anmobang调教后xue，she空后学着用后xue得到快乐  
搜索  
第44章 anmobang调教后xue，she空后学着用后xue得到快乐  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇微张着嘴巴，口鼻间呼出的都是灼热气息，身体也因为情欲而变得虚软，整个人像是被煮熟了后从水里捞出来的一样，结实的身体上散发出浓重的欲望。

睡着的男人自然不可能回答万文虹的调笑，但那张小嘴却回应了青年的疑问，在催情作用的灌肠液调教之后，男人的身体里疯狂地瘙痒着，灼热之中生出了强烈的空虚感，哪怕是Alpha的后穴都承受不住，青涩而笨拙地张合着，试图得到一丝缓解。

现在男人的穴口已经不像是刚刚那般可怜，似乎是灌肠液让伤口恢复了一些，也有可能是清理了精液之后，干净清爽的感觉让后穴重新焕发出光泽，布满皱褶的穴口虽然依然红艳，却是一种诱惑而非凄惨。

“那么，今天我会狠狠地操你的，宇哥，我要让你的后穴变成名器哦。”

万文虹在床上摆出了一排按摩棒，从细到粗、从短到长、从普通到狰狞，最细的不过一指粗细，最粗的却比叶擎宇承受过的阴茎还要粗长，还有一些尺寸正常却带着颗粒、绒毛、倒刺之类的可怕巨物，甚至还有一个透明却能看到电极的按摩棒。

看着男人空虚到痛苦的模样，万文虹打算加快节奏，毕竟他这一夜打算将这些东西全部用上，争取能够把叶擎宇的后穴调教成可以容纳各种巨物，也能骚浪到被任何东西插入都获得快乐。

一指粗细的按摩棒被抵在了叶擎宇的后穴上，空虚的穴口几乎欣喜地张开，温顺地迎合着异物的入侵，刚刚被操开的后穴轻松地吃下了冰凉的按摩棒，迅速地被一插到底。

“呃……”

这种尺寸的东西对于叶擎宇来说不成问题，毕竟他昨夜已经被调教过后穴，今天还承受了多番奸淫，就算Alpha的后穴迅速恢复了紧致，却也变得松软了一些。

“啊、哈啊！”

当按摩棒擦过敏感的前列腺区域时，强壮的身体猛地绷紧，腰腹处向上挺起，那根勃起了多时的紫红色阴茎终于到达了同潮，一股股射出了浓稠的精液，将自己潮红的肌肤喷洒上好几股白浊的液体。

叶擎宇的声音变得沙哑，带着舒适和爽利，毕竟空虚了多时的后穴终于被填满，胀痛了许久的阴茎也终于得到了解放，那种欲仙欲死的感觉甚至让睡梦中的男人露出了笑容。

梦境中的叶擎宇也感受到了那种快乐的冲击，他不知道自己为什么如此舒服，这也与他的记忆不符，明明被插入是那样的痛苦和恶心，现在却变成了从未体会过的快乐。

真的好舒服啊……

在这种感觉之下，紧绷的身体慢慢放松下去，就连颤抖的后穴也变得十分温顺，不再紧紧地绞住按摩棒，而是放松了一些，主动地迎合着按摩棒的抽插，甚至主动将异物向前列腺附近牵引。

“嗯嗯、啊……嗯啊、唔……啊……”

在万文虹有节奏的抽插之下，叶擎宇很快也发出了欢愉的呻吟声，一下下地撩拨着青年的欲火。

如此甜腻的呜咽声让万文虹欲火焚身，不能发泄的青年将愤怒发泄在男人的身上，抽动着按摩棒的手慢慢加快了速度，狠狠地操干着Alpha隐秘的地方，直把那条小穴操得格外松软又顺滑。

青年用一根按摩棒翻来覆去地操干着叶擎宇的后穴，有时大幅度地抽插，有时九浅一深，有时又绕着前列腺附近厮磨打转，直把叶擎宇的身体都玩得颤抖起来，大腿内侧的肌肉绷紧，上面流淌着晶莹的汗水。

好舒服……想要更多……

梦中的叶擎宇发出这样的渴望，而青年也像是有读心功能一样，再把男人插到再次勃起之后，不顾那条甬道的挽留，果决地抽出了那根按摩棒。

“哈……啊……”

戛然而止的快乐让沉睡中的男人发出不满的呜咽，他的双腿在可以的范围内摩擦起来，却怎么也刺激不到后穴，瘙痒在男人的后穴中死灰复燃，甚至比之前还要强烈和难捱。

毕竟男人已经感受过那种舒爽，再一次被扔入欲望的深渊之中，变得更加痛苦和难耐。

叶擎宇的脸上很快就带上了欲望和渴求，万文虹毫不怀疑，若是现在男人可以自由行动，恐怕会自己主动坐到按摩棒上，或者主动掰开屁股求他操干。

那种霸道的药效可以扭转Alpha的本能，只要是沾上的男人，最后无一不在万文虹的调教手段下变得极其淫荡和骚浪，变成比Omega还要渴望被插入的存在，变成屁股离不开肉棒的性奴。

只可惜现在叶擎宇昏睡着，哪怕身体承受情欲的折磨，也无法逃脱药效和精神能力的控制，这让万文虹感觉到遗憾，看不到男人被折磨得眼睛红红、哭着求人操的样子，多少有些乏味。

就这样，万文虹将男人放置了片刻，等到按摩棒抽插残留的快感彻底从叶擎宇的身体上消散，等到催情药物带来的折磨到达顶峰，这时男人的渴求已经到达了巅峰。

就算是睡着了，叶擎宇的眼角也渗出了水汽，他的身体和精神都彻底成为了欲望的俘虏，疯狂张合的后穴诉说着男人正在承受的折磨。

当下一根粗长了一圈的按摩棒抵住穴口并缓慢插入的时候，万文虹能够明显感觉到后穴传来的吸力，虽然十分青涩，但确实在迎接着异物的入侵。

“宇哥学习能力不错呀，这么快就开始学会吸了，估计以后很会吸别人的鸡巴呢。”

万文虹得意又愉悦地笑着，迅速将按摩棒插到底之后，开始抽动那根异物，用刚刚的方式玩弄着男人的后穴。

“啊啊、唔！”

很快叶擎宇就被操射了，睡梦中的男人没有那层精神壁垒，会积极地拥抱快乐，因此在后穴的快感之下，很快就到达了射精的同潮。

万文虹的调教稳步进行着，他用一根根按摩棒操干男人的身体，从细到粗不紧不慢地打开了Alpha本应紧致的后穴，每一次都会把男人操到射精，然后在叶擎宇最渴望快乐的时候，将按摩棒抽出。

之后男人被撩拨起来的身体被放置在一边，等到快感彻底被空虚取代，等到梦中的叶擎宇都渴求起后穴的玩弄时，在男人渴望被插入到无以复加的时候，换用下一个按摩棒，继续玩弄男人的身体。

青年深谙调教之道，对于一个沉睡中、没有任何抵抗能力的Alpha来说，这样的手段轮番上阵之后，就算是叶擎宇也只能堕落下去，沉沦在情欲之中无法解脱，甚至隐隐地渴望起了后穴被操干带来的快感。

在无知无识之中，春药和按摩棒改造了Alpha男性的本能，欲望的灼热带起的是后穴的瘙痒，而瘙痒只能被后穴的抽插缓解，就在一根根按摩棒的玩弄之下，对于后穴快感的渴求被刻入了叶擎宇的身体和本能之中。

万文虹对于药效十分了解，他知道这个药会折磨男人一个夜晚，也就是说他会将这些按摩棒在叶擎宇的身上轮番使用，而男人哪怕被操到后穴肿起来，也无法缓解那种空虚和瘙痒。

被奸淫过的后穴很快就容纳下了阴茎大小的按摩棒，之后万文虹将叶擎宇放置了更长的时间，直到叶擎宇发出可怜兮兮的呜咽

声，两条腿都不断地扭动起来，整个人红得像是个虾子，才将一根带着颗粒凸起的按摩棒抵在了张合的穴口上。

一开始后穴还欣喜地迎接着异物的入侵，缓解的瘙痒让后穴温顺地迎合着，但只是插入了一个头之后，颗粒的凸起就开始折磨起敏感的肠肉来，还没能插入到底就让叶擎宇叫着到达了一次射精的同潮。

万文虹已经不记得男人射过几次了，大量的精液喷的男人身体上到处都是，小腹和大腿更像是覆盖了一层薄薄的白膜。

射精中的身体猛地绷紧，叶擎宇哆嗦着，却发出低哑的呜咽声，可怜得像是受伤的野兽。

就连男人的后穴也猛地收紧，绞紧了那根按摩棒，传来的阻力几乎让万文虹寸步难移，但他邪恶地笑了一下，然后握住按摩棒狠狠地向内推进，将绞紧的肠肉都狠狠地推开，也让叶擎宇的身体抖得更加吓人。

“呃……”

声音像是从叶擎宇的喉咙里挤出来的，他的脸上带着痛苦和欢愉夹杂的神色，刚刚同潮的身体敏感得吓人，只是被颗粒碾压着肠肉，就再一次哆嗦着射出了一股稀薄的精液。

按摩棒插入到底之后，叶擎宇竟然射了三次，稀薄的精水覆盖在精斑上，就连阴茎也有些无精打采，但很快就被抽插带来的快感强制勃起了。

“哈、啊……”

叶擎宇的声音变得十分可怜，后穴无助地含着按摩棒，不敢夹紧，唯恐那些颗粒带来灭顶的快感，但抽插的快感却让后穴本能地收缩起来，青涩的肠肉无措地颤抖着，很快就被插得一塌糊涂。

这一根按摩棒将叶擎宇操到失禁了，当金黄色的液体从阴茎射出的时候，淡淡的松木味道混合着腥臊的味道在房间内蔓延，本就狼狈的健壮身体变得更加凄惨，淫乱又诱惑。

后来万文虹又换了好几个按摩棒，带着绒毛的、带着倒刺的、十分巨大的……统统都被用到了叶擎宇的身体上，而男人只能被动地承受着，每一根都能将他操上好几个同潮，直到他射到一滴都没有，一下下地打着空炮。

但后穴的药效没有缓解，叶擎宇从后穴获得的欢愉只增不减，射空的阴茎却传来一阵阵酸涩，之后男性的身体不断被玩弄着，直到叶擎宇模模糊糊地忘了阴茎的快乐，开始学着从后穴获得欢愉。

只可惜男人的身体被奸淫之后带着明显的虚弱，万文虹虽然用了那个带着电极的按摩棒，却并没有打开电流的开关。青年翻来覆去将男人操干了一宿，用各种按摩棒将Alpha的后穴操到糜烂，然后又帮叶擎宇清洗了干净。

看着那根萎靡下去的阴茎，又看了看男人晶莹的穴口，万文虹露出了得意的笑容，他的调教初见成果。

“那么，今天先放过你吧，宇哥，看我多体贴。”

一个淫乱的夜晚，就这样在叶擎宇的痛苦和欢愉中度过了。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
兽猎  
王子与圣医(H)  
兽人之雌性的反攻(H)  
虫生不易【虫族】(H)  
论Talker的自我修养／言之狱  
多情红杏惜春雨(H)  
最近更新小说  
亡国之君  
皇上别闹  
神女是个男儿shen  
我暗恋你  
那只喵是万人迷  
今天也在努力的藏住耳朵尖  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	21. 45

首页  
第45章 清晨醒来后无法起shen，小攻来送药  
搜索  
第45章 清晨醒来后无法起shen，小攻来送药  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
当清晨的第一缕阳光射入狭窄的囚室时，叶擎宇的生物钟第一时间就叫醒了这个疲惫的男人，他缓慢地睁开眼，黝黑的眸子中还带着不清醒的迷茫，他觉得自己好像还未睡醒。

身体软绵绵的，意识也昏昏沉沉，虽然已经清醒，却好像还在睡梦之中，叶擎宇迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，发现自己的身体虚软到几乎脱离掌控。

怎么回事？

睡醒后男人下意识地想要翻身起床，却发现本应该强壮的身体瘫软成一团，就连手指都变得十分沉重，叶擎宇迷茫地在床上翻了个身，却发现侧着身也没有起床的力气，身体虚弱地像是生病了一样。

使不上力气，叶擎宇这才感受到危机感，这是比前一天还要奇怪的感觉，一种身体都脱离他掌控的感觉。

是因为昨天激烈的性爱吗？

记忆中男人很少这样虚弱，在他分化为Alpha之后一直强壮而且强大，哪怕受伤也很少如此虚弱，身体上好像压了一座山，但曾经引以为豪的肌肉都变成了装饰，完全无法从床上起身。

“嗯……”

叶擎宇努力地挪动身体，但就在他的双腿移动了一下时，双腿间软绵的性器摩擦到了被子的布料，一阵强烈的酸痛和刺痛从小腹传来，直接让还在挣扎的男人僵直了一下，脱力般地喘息了起来。

就连肌肤也隐隐作痛，男人慢慢地掀开被子，露出了带着斑斑点点青紫伤痕的上半身，他看着那些受虐的痕迹，手指摩擦过那些印记，指尖撩拨起一片痛楚，这让叶擎宇迷茫的眼神慢慢变成了愤恨和厌恶。

昨天的记忆一幕幕地在眼前闪现，叶擎宇开始憎恨着玩弄他的关子安、憎恨着强暴他的臧天瑞，甚至他憎恨起为了逃离这里而出卖身体的自己，他厌恶着那些人，不论是Beta还是Alpha。

叶擎宇咬紧了牙关，虚软的手指却用力地梁搓着自己的肌肤，躺在床上的健壮身体开始颤抖起来，因为愤怒而让肌肤染上了绯红。

他会记住这种耻辱，为了机会而出卖身体的耻辱，被别人摆布和强奸的耻辱，有朝一日他必定洗刷这种耻辱，就在逃离后以关子安和臧天瑞的性命开始。

之后的事情需要一步步计划，但现在最首要的任务是摆脱这样弱小的状态。

叶擎宇依然试图起身，但是除了牵扯到酸痛的阴茎和刺痛的肌肤以外没有任何成果，蜜色的健壮身体在床上扭动着，却始终没能控制这具被折磨的Alpha躯体。

除了身体的酸软和肌肤、阴茎上的痛苦之外，反而没有了昨天刚刚被蹂躏后的不适和恶心感，就连后穴都清爽而且干净，丝毫没有昨天带着精液的黏腻感，也没有昨天那般疼痛的感觉。

这样的异状没有引起叶擎宇的怀疑，这个Alpha本就不谙性事，对于被侵犯后的事情一无所知，也不知道精液需要清理，也不知道后穴需要上药，所以也不知道这样清爽舒适的感觉不应该出现在他这样一个被强暴过的Alpha身上，只是以为自己的身体素质好，恢复得好而已。

如此没有警觉性，自然便宜了万文虹，从男人睁开眼的那一刻开始，装睡的青年就一直注意着男人的动静，把男人的挣扎和痛苦都看在眼里，那种阳刚中带着脆弱的感觉刺激着他的官能快感，心中阴暗的想法愈发强烈和肆意。

真是美味啊，如果就这样操了他……

万文虹将脸埋在被子里，嘴角勾起一丝残忍的笑意，兴奋的眼神却始终不离那个在床上痛苦扭动的身体。

“呼……”

在多次起身未果，反而牵扯到了性器和后穴后，叶擎宇长长地呼了一口气，然后拼尽全身的力气想要坐起身，却在后穴突然传来的一阵胀痛和酸麻中跌回了床铺，发出了好大一声“咚”。

“宇哥？”男人英俊的脸上闪过一丝痛苦和苦闷，那种受虐的既视感让一阵邪火涌向万文虹的下腹，为了避免就这样兴奋起来，青年终于装作刚刚睡醒的样子，问道：“宇哥你怎么了？”

青年温和的声音传入大脑，依旧有些昏沉的男人迷茫地看向万文虹的方向，当发现青年正用温柔的眼神看着他赤裸的身体时，叶擎宇才后知后觉地发现刚刚那副样子已经被青年看在眼里，尤其是青年正用温和又带着怜悯的眼神看向他身体上青紫色的印记。

“我……”

叶擎宇觉得自己的脸突然羞红了，刺痛的肌肤也迅速烧起羞耻的热度，狼狈的样子就这样被一个温柔的年轻人看到了，而且万文虹的眼神中明显带着了然和怜惜，就好像自己承受的一切都被这个年轻人知晓了一样。

想到这里叶擎宇感受到一种羞耻和悲伤，他不想让这个温和的青年直到他的痛苦，也不想接受来自万文虹的怜悯。但同时一阵酸涩涌上男人的心头，昨天承受的那些痛苦迅速翻涌出来，就连一向坚强而且冷漠的叶擎宇都有些委屈。

痛苦的回忆不断地冲击着男人的意识，刚刚醒来的叶擎宇还没来得及在被侵犯后建立心理防线，就被一个青年人的表情击溃了。

“我……身体不舒服，可能……生病了吧……”

男人哆嗦着嘴唇，张了张嘴却随意说了一个借口，但是清晰的酸楚已经涌上了他的鼻子，就连锐利的眼神也被微弱的水光掩盖。

“宇哥还能起来吗？要不我去给你请个假，你今天就别出工了吧。”

叶擎宇看到那个青年迅速翻身下床，然后一脸担忧地凑到他的身边，用怜爱的目光看着他布满伤痕的身体，那一瞬间Alpha都感受到了羞赧，他下意识地扯过那条被子，迅速掩盖在自己身上，好像这样就可以不让青年露出那样的眼神和神情。

不可否认的是，叶擎宇觉得自己在承受了那些痛苦和折磨之后，坚定的内心似乎开始溃败，就连青年的关心和爱怜都让他感觉到温暖，从未有过的感动在他心中涌动。

叶擎宇突然觉得那个青年温柔而且美好，Omega的优点在他身上显现得淋漓尽致，眼眸中的温柔和关心让这个Alpha心里一紧，迅速跳动的心脏带着不明的悸动，男人觉得只是一眼，他就要沉醉于青年的眼眸之中。

“抱歉，我起不来了，不过……可以不去出工吗？”

在这样美好的Omega面前，叶擎宇觉得自己肮脏不堪，后穴中隐隐带着被使用后的酸涩和胀痛，若隐若无的异物感让男人羞得无地自容。

叶擎宇的眼神游移着，青年关心的目光反而让他手足无措，他从未体会过这样的温柔，反而也是这种温柔让他觉得自己是如此肮脏——身为一个Alpha竟然被其他Alpha强暴，还无力反抗。

“没关系啊，我跟狱警很熟的，交给我吧，你就好好休息。”

阳光又有活力的声音在耳边响起，叶擎宇不敢去看青年的眼神，一直混迹于暴徒之间的叶擎宇从未这样直面过别人的善意，自然也不懂得如何去承受Omega的温柔，只能表现得像是一个将头插在沙子里的鸵鸟。

“那，我走了，宇哥好好休息哦。”

叶擎宇胡乱地点了点头，

用被子紧紧地裹住自己的身体，他关注着来自万文虹的动静，直至听到青年的脚步声远去才放松下去。

真是太失败了，天不怕地不怕的杀手竟然不会与如此赤裸的善意相处。

男人自嘲了一声，转而将身体蜷缩在被子里，抵御着来自后穴的不适。

在承受了生殖腔被打开、被强暴、多轮交合之后，Alpha脆弱的肠肉还带着明显的异物感，就好像那些东西依然插在他的身体里一样，虽然后穴干爽而且舒适，但胀痛和酸麻却从未消失。

“嗯唔……”

后穴的感觉愈发明显，身为Alpha而被强行使用的地方传来一阵阵热辣的痛楚，幸好昨天万文虹清理及时，那种疼痛并没有很明显，反而是火热感更加磨人。

异物感一直存在着，像是有东西依然插在那里，叶擎宇下意识地收缩了一下后穴，却发现火辣辣的感觉愈发明显，敏感的肠肉甚至蠕动了起来，带着丝丝胀痛的肠肉上感觉愈发明显了起来。

热……痛……

叶擎宇张了张嘴，后穴的感觉却不断加剧，火热的感觉让肠肉下意识地回忆起前一天的事情，那种被撑开操干的感觉。

只是想到这里，胀痛又酸麻的肠肉上异物感变了味道，本来像是有一个东西静止地撑开身体，现在那根东西像是动了起来一样，一阵阵胀痛蔓延到肠肉的每一寸，甚至还有被摩擦的错觉。

只是幻觉罢了……

叶擎宇咬着牙，他无比清楚地意识到身体里没有任何东西，但肠肉却钝钝地痛着，一阵阵热辣中带上了丝丝的快感，与昨天一般无二，那种被抽插带来的痛苦和快感。

“嗯……”

男人正用心地抵抗着来自后穴的不适感，但他的阴茎却因为被子的摩擦而慢慢恢复了精神，前一天射空的性器有些可怜兮兮地耷拉着，却散发出一种淫靡的气息。

这样诡异的感觉没有激起叶擎宇的怀疑，一方面是他被身体上的感觉掠夺了思考的能力，另一方面是他对于自己的判断十分自信，他清楚地知道自己没有承受折磨，那些身体上的不适只是一种既视感而已。

殊不知万文虹都快笑疯了，青年想象着男人淫乱又痛苦的样子，默默地将电击芯片的功率调到了最大，让Alpha的身体都能清楚地感受到后穴的快乐和刺激，感受到如同被性器抽插的欢愉和痛苦。

一阵阵陌生又熟悉的感觉从后穴传来，叶擎宇咬着牙却也无法阻止口中泄出的喘息，强壮的身体在被子里瑟瑟颤抖，甚至连意识都慢慢远去。

怎么会？

怎么了？

他的身体怎么了？为什么会这么爽？在被强暴的第二天早晨，为什么还会感受到快乐？

叶擎宇无法思考，他只能承受着一切，直到……

“抱歉，打扰了，这是文虹哥让我给你送的……”

听到一个陌生的声音后，叶擎宇猛地睁开眼睛，锐利的目光穿过水雾射向门口的那个人。

那是一个典型的Omega，瘦小的身材瑟缩在宽大的囚服之下，清秀又可爱的脸上明显带着怯懦，大大的眼睛中是懦弱和恐惧，像是一个胆小的兔子。

“对、对不起……那个……文虹哥让我把这个……交、交到你手里……”

在叶擎宇的目光之下，那个少年都快哭了，瘦弱的Omega在Alpha的目光之下瑟瑟发抖，同时伸出了手，露出手中握着的软膏，然后小心翼翼地向叶擎宇的方向挪动。

对于这样楚楚可怜的Omega，叶擎宇没有收回锐利的视线，反而散发出属于Alpha的压力，直把那个Omega吓得都颤抖了起来，好似下一秒就会哭出来。

不是叶擎宇不会怜香惜玉，而是他第一眼就认出了这个人，这个Omega就是他的目标——臧天瑞的侄子臧安澜。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
快穿之职业佞臣  
【快穿】渣男求生系统  
这个炮灰我罩了！[快穿]  
快穿之小生原来是系统  
快穿之幸福行动  
炮灰专业的肾虚高材生(快穿)  
最近更新小说  
穿越回来后  
野生动物的日常  
yu望波斯  
继父(H)  
穿越成为小dao童(H)  
诱声魅se(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	22. 46

首页  
第46章 在Omega的面前给自己的后xue上药  
搜索  
第46章 在Omega的面前给自己的后xue上药  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇好歹是个职业杀手，还是杀手榜前几位的那种，就算是现在身体不适，承受着欲望的身体炽热得像是煮熟的，脸上就算布满欲望和潮红，散发出属于Alpha和杀手独有的气息时，面前这个看上去瘦弱且怯懦的Omega还是被吓得战战兢兢，站在原地一步都不敢动，活像是被食肉动物盯上的猎物。

“对、对不起打扰您……但文虹哥让我把、把这个交给你……”

那个年轻的Omega很快就苍白了脸，在叶擎宇散发的危险气息之下动都不敢动，伸出的那只手也颤抖着，手中的软膏上都沾上了紧张和恐惧的汗珠。

叶擎宇依旧打量着那个Omega，杀手的职业本能让他观察着自己的目标。那是一个看上去十分年轻的Omega，稚嫩的脸庞看上去尚未成年，但能够进入监狱的话，至少也是已经成年的。

观察了片刻之后，在Omega煞白的脸色和恐惧的眼神中，男人眯着眼睛在心里不屑地嗤笑了一下——只是个普通且弱小的Omega罢了。

“什么东西？”

张嘴说话时叶擎宇才发现自己的声音有多么沙哑，好像那种热度也烧到了他的喉咙，说话间就是一阵酸痛和热辣。

“那个……文虹哥让我给你就、就好……所以……”

可能是Omega的本能感受到了危险，就算叶擎宇的眼神和面色有所缓和，臧安澜也迟迟不敢上前，颤抖着把几乎自己缩成一团，然后一步步地挪向叶擎宇的方向，直至叶擎宇能够看到软膏的样子。

Omega懦弱的感觉让男人有些厌烦，虽然面前是一个柔弱而且年轻的Omega，叶擎宇也没有多少耐心，尤其是在后穴不断传出燥热和瘙痒的时候，尤其是在后穴好像被透明的东西操干时。

“啧。”

少年人颠三倒四吞吞吐吐的话让叶擎宇格外烦躁，直到他走到自己的范围内，男人直接伸出手一把夺过那个软膏，然后在看清软膏上的字时彻底黑了脸。

那是Omega专用的，治疗后穴伤势的药。

叶擎宇对着这个东西翻了个白眼，想了想却没有遵从将东西扔出去的第一想法，而是粗暴地将软膏扔在了床上，转而将愤怒发泄在来送药的Omega身上，晦暗愤怒的眼神如同刀子一般射向了那个无辜的Omega。

“好了，东西送到了，你可以走了。”

Omega楚楚可怜的样子终于让叶擎宇善心大发，青涩的脸上带着的恐惧让愤怒中的Alpha勉强收敛了气势，而且在措辞的时候叶擎宇也思虑了一下，最终还是将“滚”替换掉了。

就算是这样依然将臧安澜吓得不轻，胆小且懦弱的Omega将这句话理解为呵斥，他迅速地倒退几步，背后贴着牢门却依然克制不住身体的颤抖，宽大的囚服随着颤抖的节奏而摆动着，活像是一个受惊的兔子。

“对不起、对不起……但是文虹哥让我、看……看着你用药。”

臧安澜都快哭出来了，精致又可爱的脸上大眼睛眨啊眨，在叶擎宇锐利目光的凝视之下，很快两道水痕就从眼角滑落下去。

“对不起、对不起……文虹哥的命令……您别难为我……呜呜……”

说着说着臧安澜就哭了起来，虽然叶擎宇讨厌Omega那种懦弱的样子，但年轻的Omega美好而且柔软，总是能激起Alpha的保护欲，不知不觉之间叶擎宇的愤怒就消失了，反而是面对着一个哭泣的Omega手足无措。

“求您了，呜呜……别为难我……我也想马上走……”

臧安澜并不是那种嚎啕大哭，而是受了委屈一样地啜泣着，甚至连哭声都克制着，那种可怜兮兮的样子反而让叶擎宇更加烦躁，但Alpha的本能却很快让他的焦躁和愤怒变成了满腔怜惜。

少年人一边小声地抽泣着一边用手抹着眼泪，那种样子一时间让叶擎宇想到了哭泣的孩子，在他童年的记忆中，也总是有一个人在被其他人欺负了之后这样哭着，一副受了委屈却还要倔强的模样。

想到这里叶擎宇的怒气就消失了，哪怕身体上诡异的感觉也被他忽视，就算后穴中不断地传出被刺激的欢愉和痛苦，他的眼中也只剩下了那个啜泣着的Omega。

下意识地想要保护他，想要抚去他的忧伤，想要帮他擦拭眼泪……

瞬间的恍惚让叶擎宇生起了这样的念头，接着他如梦初醒一般摇了摇头，触电一般地收回了不知何时收回的手，他从Alpha的本能中迅速逃离，却再也无法对面前这个Omega疾言厉色了。

但就算着Omega哭得梨花带雨，叶擎宇也有些迟疑，他看着床上那管软膏，上面明晃晃的字刺激着他的神经，甚至刺激着他作为Alpha的尊严和骄傲。

也就是说，这个送药过来的Omega，他的目标，已经知道他被侵犯过了？

只是这样想着，叶擎宇就忍不住散发出生人勿进的冷气和愤怒，只是在看到臧安澜哭泣的模样时稍稍收敛了一下。

“呜呜……对不起、您……不用担心，我会用手蒙上眼睛……我也什么都不会说的、呜呜……”

那个Omega甚至哭到开始打嗝，叶擎宇突然有了一种正在欺负弱者和孩子的感觉，就像是一拳打到了棉花上一样，他的愤怒也无处发泄，只能在Omega的哭声中一点点变为无力。

万文虹让他在一个Omega面前给自己上药？万文虹怎么想的？

在满腔怒火和羞耻无处发泄之后，叶擎宇只能在心底埋怨自己的室友，但他转而想到那个人温和又温柔的样子，想到那个人看着他的眼神，想起那个人给予他的温暖，突然就无法埋怨万文虹了。

只是一个Omega罢了，也许是看到他难受的样子心急了吧，所以才会派人来送一管药膏，只是欠了些考量而已。

这么想着叶擎宇发现自己也不那么生气了，至少还有一个人在关心他，而面前这个哭得梨花带雨的Omega也不是他应该发泄的出气管，真正应该去报复的是害他如此凄惨的那些人。

关子安、臧天瑞、余鸿羲，这一些人一个都跑不了……

经过长时间的心理建设之后，叶擎宇长叹了一口气，“好了好了，别哭了，我这就给自己上药，然后你就走。”

说完这话之后，叶擎宇就被臧安澜突然抬头的动作吓了一跳，入目就是Omega闪亮的眼睛，少年人特有的青涩面容上是喜悦的光芒，布满泪水的脸上甚至迅速扯出了一个明媚的笑容。

“谢谢，谢谢，我这就把眼睛闭上。”

少年人忙不迭地点头，然后用力地将眼睛闭上，又将双手捂在眼前，一副“我不会看”的认真模样，略带孩子气的动作甚至让叶擎宇的嘴角微微上扬。

但下一秒叶擎宇就苦恼了起来，他握着那个软膏，却如同握着一个烫手的山芋，不知道该如何是好。

就在叶擎宇犹豫之际，后穴猛地窜上一阵刺激，这种感觉在昨天的性爱中都很少体会到，就像是巨物突然擦

过了敏感的位置一样，胀痛中一阵电流贯穿大脑，甚至让他的身体都战栗了一下。

“呃……”

若不是来自杀手的意志力，叶擎宇恐怕就忍不出喘息起来了，但他只是咬紧了牙关，同时手紧紧地攥住了那管软膏。

“宇、宇哥？”

Omega捂着眼睛发出疑惑的声音，而承受着后穴诡异刺激的叶擎宇只能咬紧牙关，勉强回了他一嘴“没事”，在无尽的折磨之下，他终于看向了手中的东西。

靠！不就是给自己上药吗，只要能摆脱这种操蛋的感觉。

叶擎宇恶狠狠地哼了一声，然后一把掀开了身上的被子，露出了被折磨了许久而汗湿的身体，蜜色肌肤上青紫的痕迹刺激到他的眼睛，但后穴中传出的愈发激烈的刺激却让他无法再顾虑太多。

后穴中电击芯片折磨了叶擎宇太久了，是以没能让本应警惕的叶擎宇对此警觉，他甚至没有看一下药膏的说明，也没有思考一下Omega的药物用在他身上是否合适，就这样张开腿打算自己上药了。

但Alpha还是太笨拙了，由于无法起身的缘故，只是张开腿叶擎宇也摸不到自己的后穴，只能挪动着身体找寻合适的角度。

终于在调整了身体的姿势后男人侧卧在床上，然后一只手从身后绕到臀部，一点点摸到了自己的穴口。

“嘶……”

当手指触碰到蠕动的穴口时，叶擎宇像是被烫到了一样收回了手，一脸耻辱和羞耻，但他却不得不将手指沾上软膏，然后一点点抹回到那个羞耻的地方。

这个姿势太奇怪了，叶擎宇想到还有一个Omega站在一旁，虽然臧安澜紧紧地捂着自己的眼睛，但只要一想到自己在抚摸自己的后穴，身为一个Alpha为了缓解刺激竟然将手指伸入自己的后穴中，叶擎宇就羞到无地自容。

该死！

叶擎宇无数次地在心中咒骂，然后用沾着药膏的手撬开了松软的穴口，将药膏送到了自己的体内。

咬着牙将手指一点点推入身体中，叶擎宇才惊讶地发现自己的后穴是那么炙热和紧致，光滑的肠肉温柔地包裹着他的手指，甚至在强烈的刺激中下意识地收缩着，无意识地将入侵者引向更深处。

汗水从男人的额头上滑落，一时间叶擎宇不知道自己是什么感觉，他的后穴清楚地感受到手指的插入，那种缓慢的速度却让他一身身地出汗，诡异的快感从手指抚摸过的地方生出，就连肠肉无意识地收缩也成为了一种羞辱。

叶擎宇满面通红，不知道是因为羞耻还是因为情欲，手指感受到的温暖和光滑撩拨着他的欲望，而药膏涂抹过的地方瞬间传来一阵清亮，舒爽中反而带出更多的欢愉。

这是怎样的感觉啊，没有任何痛苦，只是舒适和快乐……

一时间就连叶擎宇都迷惑了，毕竟Alpha是对欲望无任何抵抗力的生物，尤其是接连好几天都遇到淫邪折磨、甚至被强暴过后，又被欲望从早就折磨至今，叶擎宇也已经失去了理智和意识，只会机械性地将药膏涂满肠肉。

“嗯、啊……”

当手指擦过前列腺区域时，叶擎宇没能摸到芯片，反而带起了一阵令人战栗的快感，他的身体激烈地扭动了一下，就连双腿间萎靡的阴茎也隐隐有了兴奋的迹象。

很快手指就插入到底，叶擎宇还是没能触碰到深埋体内作恶的跳蛋，也因此没有任何警觉性，反而因为药膏带来的清亮而迷惑了心神，抽出手指后再次带着药膏深入了自己的体内。

“唔、啊……哈……”

迷离的叶擎宇无法自已地发出喘息，健壮的身体因为姿势而在床上扭动着，鼓起的肌肉沟壑中流淌着晶莹的汗水，散发出一种性感又阳刚的气息。

随着叶擎宇越来越粗重的呼吸声，耳边都是男性沙哑低沉的呜咽和呻吟，就连胆小的臧安澜也经不住诱惑，悄悄地将眼睛睁开一条缝隙，然后透过手指的缝隙看向了叶擎宇的方向。

下一秒臧安澜就惊住了，那是怎样一副阳刚又性感的模样，同大身体扭曲在床上，蜜色的肌肤上汗水结成一颗颗结晶，一副扑面而来的性张力，但偏偏是如此强大的男性却将自己的手指插入后穴之中，身体颤抖着不知是快乐还是痛苦。

这样近距离地看着男人受虐的样子，还是与透过窗户依稀窥探的不同，只是看着叶擎宇的后背，并没能看到男人的神色，就足够让臧安澜兴奋得不行，甚至压过了Omega本能的恐惧。

这时臧安澜突然想起了万文虹跟他说过的：“你不觉得越是强大的人，压在身下操的时候越带劲吗？尤其是Alpha，谁说他们是操人的，只是生理赋予了他们这样的权利罢了，当他们受虐的时候才会散发出真正的美感。”

那时候Omega是不懂的，甚至觉得万文虹的言论是那般惊世骇俗，但是臧安澜觉得他现在懂了。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
快穿之职业佞臣  
【快穿】渣男求生系统  
这个炮灰我罩了！[快穿]  
快穿之小生原来是系统  
快穿之幸福行动  
炮灰专业的肾虚高材生(快穿)  
最近更新小说  
契约  
林公子的故事 (H)  
Hunter or Vampire  
双程(H)  
成化十四年  
歌沉碧玉  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	23. 47

首页  
第47章 shenti恢复后偶遇死敌，被强吻  
搜索  
第47章 shenti恢复后偶遇死敌，被强吻  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
因为羞耻的原因，叶擎宇几乎是胡乱地将一管药膏都涂到了后穴中，只想赶紧摆脱如今的处境，他丝毫没有在乎冰凉的药膏带来的麻酥感，也没有在乎药膏的用量。

随着手指在自己的身体里涂抹着，每一次进入都变得愈发粘稠和顺滑，本来紧致的后穴渐渐变得松软，膏体渐渐被身体的体温融化，沾在手指上变成一种淫乱的既视感。

被玩弄和使用过的后穴一点点变得柔软，在药膏的作用下后穴是那样敏感，冰凉带来一丝丝舒爽的慰藉，但很快药膏发挥着作用，就像是薄荷一样，带着一阵阵酸麻，像极了快感的那般电流感。

“嗯……”

男性喘息声都带上了颤音，那种承受着痛苦和欢愉的模样太过诱人，甚至让臧安澜看呆了，Alpha受虐的意味是那般惊世骇俗，但是违逆了常识的画面却让一个Omega都隐隐兴奋了起来。

在诡异快感的折磨之下，叶擎宇很快就丧失了思考的能力，意识都变得模糊了起来，身体几乎是机械性地动作，一下下地用手指抽插自己的身体，将不明作用的药膏涂满后穴。

虽然叶擎宇不知道药膏的具体作用，但是那种冰凉的刺激感却让他十分舒适，折磨了他许久的幻觉终于消失，被不知名物体抽插的错觉彻底从身体上消退，只剩下后穴被药膏抚慰后的舒爽。

——殊不知，只是万文虹调低了电击芯片的档位罢了，为了让叶擎宇自愿使用药膏而已。

直到仓促地将一管药膏都涂抹到后穴中，那种被抽插的感觉才彻底消失，叶擎宇长舒了一口气，一边赞叹着药膏的药效，一边将空掉的软管扔到一旁，扯过被子盖上了自己的身体。

“好了，你走吧。”

叶擎宇背对着臧安澜，他不知道那个弱小且怯懦的Omega竟然违背了自己的誓言，将他狼狈又色情的样子全部看在了眼里。

“好、好的，我走了。”

看了一场近乎色情表演的画面之后，臧安澜的脑子里都嗡嗡的，他好像丢了魂，不知道自己在做什么。男人带着不悦和冷淡的声音让他从一室绮丽中回神，一阵战栗的感觉从他的脚底窜到大脑，也不知道是因为恐惧还是因为兴奋，那种感觉让Omega迅速恢复到之前那种懦弱的样子，匆匆忙忙地就逃离了这个囚房。

臧安澜还是个太年轻的Omega，还没能对Alpha和Omega之间的关系有个深刻的了解，潜意识里还是其他人灌输给他的“Alpha为强者，Omega为弱者的思想”，就这样看了一眼Alpha受虐的样子，就这样沉迷下去。

年轻人头也不回地跑了出去，他觉得自己心跳如擂鼓，大脑中满是刚刚的画面，那种性感的诱惑模样比晚上透过窗户看到的还要具有冲击力，很快就让他满面通红。

如果……

臧安澜舔了舔嘴唇，却没有再敢想下去，阻止他的是刻在骨子里的对于Alpha的畏惧和臣服。

不过，年轻的Omega总有一天会跨越那条树立在心中的红线的。

只是这时的臧安澜忙着平复急促的心跳，而叶擎宇则将自己裹在被子里，在后穴的异状消除之后，身体的疲累和痛楚让他昏昏欲睡，不多时就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

在后穴中涂抹得满满当当的药膏正一点点起着作用，只是冰凉舒适的感觉消除了叶擎宇的警惕性，昏沉睡去的叶擎宇怎么也不会想到这个将他从折磨中拯救出来的药膏会让他的身体发生怎样的改变，他只是在难得的沉眠中好好休息了一下。

当叶擎宇再次睁开眼睛的时候，显然已经是傍晚了，橙黄色的阳光从窗口射入囚室，刚刚睡醒的男人一时间忘却了自己身在何处，还以为自己住在那个狭小的安全屋内，或者是带着阳光味道的家里。

不知道是药膏的作用，还是Alpha的身体素质强劲，叶擎宇迷迷糊糊之间已经能够坐起，身体上也没有了那种无力和酸软。

“唔……”

叶擎宇梁了梁迷蒙的眼睛，眼前才清晰起来，神志和意识也慢慢恢复，这时他才清楚地意识到自己之前做了些什么，英俊的脸腾地红了起来。

操！

男人笑声地咒骂了一句，不过后悔和羞耻已经没有用了，已经发生的事情不会占据杀手太多的时间，他迅速地整理好心情又看了看时间，决定出去了解一下这座监狱的结构。

身为杀手，对于环境的了解是极其重要的事情，尤其是为了逃离这里，充分了解监狱的结构是第一步。

休息了半天之后身体也恢复了，除了肌肤上的痕迹被擦到时会隐隐作痛之外，身上已经没有了任何异状，叶擎宇迅速地站起身并且换上了囚服，打算趁着休息时间在监狱内好好转转。

但就在叶擎宇穿上衣的时候，囚房的门迅速打开，一个同大的身影进入了狭小却温暖的囚室之中。那是叶擎宇正将囚服套在头上，腹部大片蜜色的肌肤袒露出来，迅速闯进来的人正好看到了男人同壮的上半身，看到了健壮的胸肌和腹肌。

来者正是余鸿羲，他万万没想到正巧能够看到叶擎宇穿衣服的画面，夕阳橙黄色的光芒中，Alpha强壮的上半身袒露出来，精壮的肌肉都被阳光镀上了一层光晕，显得那些青紫色的伤痕愈发淫靡。

余鸿羲是没想到自己会看到这样色情的画面的，他在闪身进入囚房之后楞了一下，然后呆滞地吞咽了一下口水，直至叶擎宇将衣服穿在身上。

“你来干什么？”

叶擎宇不悦地问道，他看着这个害他身体不适的罪魁祸首之一，一脸的烦躁和愤怒，奈何他还有求于余鸿羲，不能直接将这个人打出去。

想打人还不能打，叶擎宇何曾受过这样的憋屈气，他只能恶狠狠地瞪着面前的Alpha，在发现余鸿羲一脸神清气爽，甚至脸上还带着愉悦的表情之后，他更加愤怒了。

害他躺了半天，忍受了长时间折磨的人竟然一脸欢快，一看就是昨天得到了满足，这样的轻松和餍足是以他的耻辱为代价的。

余鸿羲还沉浸于刚刚那副充满性张力的画面里，直至他发现叶擎宇散发出强烈的低气压，愤怒几乎变成实体从叶擎宇的眼神中射出，余鸿羲才勉强回神，想起了自己最初的目的。

“呃……听说你请假了，我来看看你，”这句话显然让叶擎宇更加不悦，余鸿羲想起男人身上那些青紫色的伤痕，有些愧疚地挪开了眼神，“对了，你交给我的事情已经做好了，任务发布出去了。”

“嗯，我知道了，等有人接再来联系我吧，你可以滚了。”

这一次是面对一个Alpha，还是害他至此的Alpha，叶擎宇丝毫没有收敛自己的脾气，直接给了余鸿羲一个白眼。

那种冰冷又漠然的反应让余鸿羲的心里很不是滋味，他想起昨天两个人水乳交融，想起男人身体的温度和柔软，想起男人体内的顺滑和热度，想起那种被温柔包裹着性器的快乐，一种委屈伴随着燥热升起。

为什么要这么排斥他呢，明明一切都是叶擎宇开始的，明明是

一个Alpha却诱惑另一个Alpha，难道只是为了让自己帮忙吗？难道说连如此亲密的事情都可以成为交易吗？

越想越委屈，越想越愤怒，看着叶擎宇的侧颜，余鸿羲直接上前一步，拽着男人的衣领，就将比他还要同大一圈的Alpha身体掼到了墙上。

“你怎么……呜呜……”

余鸿羲的样子像是发疯了一样，叶擎宇不悦地皱起眉头，他的身体还没有回复到正常状态，被一下子推到墙上也让他的后背隐隐作痛，没能反抗及时的叶擎宇只能言语上反抗，而下一秒他的嘴就被柔软的东西堵住了。

“唔唔唔……”

视野中余鸿羲的脸放大到极限，片刻后叶擎宇才明白发生了什么，他猛地瞪大眼睛，来不及闭合的嘴巴迅速钻入了一条灵活的舌头，而他的舌头也来不及闪避，只能被粗暴地缠绕住，被迫与余鸿羲的舌头嬉闹。

叶擎宇想要反抗，但余鸿羲毕竟是一个强大的Alpha，同大的身体抵在他的身上，如同一座无法撼动的大山，而他的身体却没有恢复到可以战斗的水准，身体稍稍动弹一下就被凶狠地压制下去，无奈只能被动地承受着。

在口腔内，叶擎宇的舌头仓惶躲闪，而余鸿羲的舌头则像是猫捉老鼠一样，不断地追逐着那条青涩的小舌，逮住后就是一番缠绵，直把叶擎宇吻到神色迷离呼吸凌乱。

一段时间的手足无措之后，叶擎宇才想到闭合嘴巴，而此时他已经被吻到浑身虚软了，他试图用牙齿咬掉入侵的舌头，而就在这时余鸿羲看到了他凌厉的眼神，果断地撤回了自己的舌头，然后放过了被吻到七荤八素的男人。

“呼……”

两个人的嘴唇慢慢分开，中间牵出一条淫靡的丝线，在橙黄色的阳光中变得格外色情，然后突然一下断掉，在两个人的嘴角都留下了一丝唾液的痕迹。

叶擎宇大口大口地喘息着，被抵住的身体处于劣势，但他还是用带着水汽的眼睛狠狠地瞪着余鸿羲，一点也不知道这样的模样会让Alpha更加兴奋，直到男人感受到抵住他的硬物，那种凶恶的眼神才染上了一丝慌乱。

“喂，你有毛病啊，大白天发情？”

余鸿羲沉默，只是用明显带着欲望的眼神看向男人，叶擎宇发现顶着他的硬物慢慢变得灼热，这才慌乱了起来。

“余鸿羲我告诉你，你要是敢轻举妄动我就杀了你！”

看着叶擎宇眼中明显的畏惧和慌张，余鸿羲这才笑了笑，用沙哑的声音说道：“不会的，我这次来是为了帮你，需要帮忙吗？”

叶擎宇打量着面前的Alpha，余鸿羲明显带着欲望的样子让叶擎宇有些迟疑，身为Alpha的他也知道Alpha的欲望是多么暴躁，几乎是一种不做不休的侵略性，他怀疑如果自己拒绝余鸿羲并且让他滚出去的话，被刺激到的Alpha很可能会将他就地正法。

那么……就看看余鸿羲还有什么利用价值吧，叶擎宇想了想，发现余鸿羲正好可以帮上他。

“我想在监狱里转一转，你给我做向导吧？”

身为余鸿羲自然知道叶擎宇想做什么，他用晦暗的眼神看着面前的男人，片刻之后点了点头：“好，走吧。”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
动物爱人  
没完  
关于Z  
我被死对头宠飘了  
和霸总假戏真做  
豪门老男人撩又甜  
最近更新小说  
烂泥  
百草折(H)  
宾主尽欢  
我当仙这么多年  
重生之非主liu狗血恩怨情仇一锅煮(H)  
刘英雄的bo起之路(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	24. 48

首页  
第48章 夜晚再次降临，这一次有两个人  
搜索  
第48章 夜晚再次降临，这一次有两个人  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
余鸿羲当然知道叶擎宇只是看中了他狱警身份带来的便利而已，不管是向外传递消息还是在监狱里转转，一切都是为了叶擎宇最终的目的而已，虽然余鸿羲还不知道叶擎宇来的目的是什么，但是这也不妨碍他去帮助叶擎宇。

既然叶擎宇想要利用他，那么在不影响他工作的范围内，还是可以给自己喜欢的人行一点方便的。

所以在叶擎宇怀疑的眼神中，余鸿羲并没有任何保留，用一个杀手的视角将监狱的所有角落都为叶擎宇讲解了一遍，只是当他路过紧闭室的时候，并没有为叶擎宇讲述尽头那个看上去破破烂烂的杂物间，而叶擎宇也没有任何怀疑。

毕竟那个屋子看上去也是破败而且陈旧的，一如一个正常的杂物间，谁也不会想到一个Omega监狱中会隐藏着怎样的罪恶。

叶擎宇本以为余鸿羲会拒绝或者有所保留，却没想到真的详细了解到了这个监狱的结构，他也慢慢从戒备放松下去，转而专心地研究监狱的每一个角落，试图得到突破点。

详细在监狱中转了一圈，叶擎宇才知道Omega监狱竟然多了这么多区域，为了照顾Omega的发情期，竟然有专门的隔间，毕竟有些Omega已经对抑制剂有了抗性，总归会因为各种各样的原因而进入发情期。

后来他们又去探监室看了一眼，叶擎宇听到余鸿羲的解释后就瞬间黑了脸，没想到Omega监狱中的一部分探监室竟然有别的用途，为了让已经标记的Omega与自己的Alpha度过发情期而存在，怪不得那天与臧天瑞见面的探监室没有任何监控，还有一张床。

该死，竟然被摆了一道！

叶擎宇咒骂了一下就抑制着自己的怒火，如此难得的机会他自然要将整个监狱的结构记在脑子里，而不是将时间和精力白白浪费。

稍稍让叶擎宇有些奇怪的是重犯区，那里都是牢不可破的铁牢房，密不透风的样子散发着阴森的冷意，想必其中的模样一定窒息而且压抑。

“那里是典狱长惩罚的重犯，如果你不小心惹到他，相信我你不会想要进去体验一下的。”

余鸿羲指了指那些错落有致的铁牢房，眼眸中带上了一丝怜悯，然后挑眉看着叶擎宇，只见那个人并没有受到威吓，反而若有所思地看向了深处。

“我不会带你进去的，你不会想知道里面关押着什么。”

那里关押着不少Alpha，就是Omega口中那些公共泄欲工具的所在地，而这个监狱里并不是所有人都可以知道那些Alpha的存在，当然也包括叶擎宇，总不能让一个Alpha这么早就知道监狱内的疯狂吧。

余鸿羲的劝说并不能说服叶擎宇，反而让他更加好奇，但碍于余鸿羲的存在，叶擎宇总不会不识趣到马上触霉头，所以他只是默默地记下了这个位置，打算某一天自己进去一探究竟。

“可以了，今天就这样吧，我已经记住了。”

叶擎宇闭上眼睛，迅速在脑海里构建了这个监狱的结构，除了重犯区内的细节没有探清之外，其他的每个角落都已经被他牢牢地记在脑海中。

听到男人的话之后，余鸿羲有了一种不舍，他没想到叶擎宇只用了如此短的时间就记住了一切，本以为还有更多与叶擎宇相处的时间，如今却发现自己想得太好了。

余鸿羲在清楚了自己的心意之后，并不打算打草惊蛇，所以也只能遗憾地送叶擎宇回到了囚房，但是看到男人毫不留恋的背影时，他终于忍不住拽住了叶擎宇的胳膊。

“你……”

身体还是没有恢复，虚软到无法抵抗另一个Alpha的力量，叶擎宇的重心不稳，直接一个踉跄向余鸿羲的方向跌倒。

余鸿羲眼疾手快地搂住了男人的身体，他清楚地感受到一具强壮的身体跌入他的怀里，然后在重心不稳的情况下牢牢地被他抱在怀里。

Alpha的身体满是结实的肌肉块，尤其是在叶擎宇受到惊吓时，那些坚硬的肌肉一块块绷紧，抱在怀里就像是抱着一块石头，但就是这样坚硬的手感让余鸿羲痴迷不已，他的手下是男人绷紧的腰际，略小的囚服上凸显出流畅而且健硕的肌肉线条。

虽说余鸿羲一把抱住了叶擎宇的身体，但Alpha的体重还是撞得他踉跄了一下，身体也被撞得生疼，尤其是两个人的胸肌撞在一起，一阵阵疼痛中余鸿羲慢慢兴奋了起来。

按理说Alpha只会对柔软的Omega产生如此欲望，但余鸿羲偏偏对硬邦邦的同类产生了性趣，尤其是怀中的身体戒备地绷紧时，他的手掌都能感受到Alpha体内蕴藏的力量。

一种兴奋感直入脑海，Alpha本能中的好胜和暴虐在叫嚣着，他突然渴望征服另一个Alpha，在肉体的碰撞中享受另一个Alpha的臣服。

叶擎宇还在被抱住的震惊之中，下一秒他就感受到了灼热之物的顶撞，再看向余鸿羲的时候，就发现余鸿羲的眼神变了，充满了侵略性和征服欲，在傍晚的昏暗光芒中闪烁出野兽一般的光芒。

虽然同为Alpha，而且叶擎宇的身手丝毫不次于面前这个人，但在这种情况下，那种被侵犯的回忆不断在大脑中闪现，叶擎宇第一时间感受到的是一种恶寒，就像是变成猎物一般的寒冷。

不要！

被侵犯和玩弄的回忆让叶擎宇想要逃离，他的第一反应并不是用武力制服胆敢打他主意的Alpha，而是猛烈地挣扎，直至从余鸿羲的怀抱中逃离。

之后叶擎宇头也不回地回到了自己的囚室，丝毫没有看到身后余鸿羲愈发阴沉的脸色和带着欲望的眼神。

其实余鸿羲本就没有用力，不然以叶擎宇如今的身体状况也挣脱不掉，但余鸿羲就是不喜欢被拒绝的感觉，他看着自己空荡荡的怀抱，想起男人健壮身体带来的手感，沉吟半晌之后一言不发地离开了那里。

叶擎宇回到房间之后发现也没有什么别的事情可以做，只能坐在床上看着窗外的夜空，脑海中一边构建着监狱的结构，一边思考下一步的动作。

似乎今天的一切都没有让叶擎宇思考的资格，从早晨起一切都是荒唐的，不论是身体的异状和虚弱，还是余鸿羲突然的吻和怀抱，只是短暂地咒骂了一下后，叶擎宇就投身于逃离监狱的计划之中了。

但不知为何，可能是因为昨天经历了太多，体力和精神都透支得严重，所以在安静的环境下思考着，叶擎宇竟感到了一丝丝困倦，眼前的夜空慢慢变得摇晃起来，很快意识就慢慢远去。

怎么会这么累？

这是叶擎宇失去意识前的最后的念头，接着Alpha同大的身体就倒在了床上，发出了一声重响。

在时间的流逝中，男人的呼吸慢慢变得绵长，身体也渐渐舒展开，明明是强壮结实的身体，躺在床上却显得柔软而且平和，直到夜晚降临时，叶擎宇已然陷入沉眠，同大的身体直挺挺地躺在床上，显得格外放松。

而囚房的门就是这时打开的，万文虹的脸上带着令人胆寒的笑意，闪烁着邪恶光芒的眼神直直地射

向床上的男人，而在他身后是一个亦步亦趋的身影，瘦小的身体躲在微光的阴影之下，躲躲闪闪地跟着万文虹走到了囚室之内。

“已经很诱人了呢，再过几天就可以成熟了。”

万文虹看着床上熟睡中的男人，一步并作两步走到床边，而他身后那个亦步亦趋的身影也露了出来，显然是早晨被叶擎宇吓得不轻的臧安澜。

“老师，我……需要做什么吗？”

看到床上的男性肉体时，看到被肌肉撑到快要爆裂的囚服，臧安澜的眼中明显闪现出一丝赞叹，接着他又看了看自己宽松肥大的囚服，有些自卑地向门口的方向缩了缩。

“你不加入吗？今天我要打开他的生殖腔，然后好好调教一番。”

万文虹的眼中闪烁着邪恶，温和的声音说着淫邪的话语，臧安澜想象着万文虹描绘的画面，越发觉得Alpha像是魅惑人的妖精，但他还是无法战胜骨子里对于Alpha的畏惧。

“不、不了……今天我……还是……”

臧安澜摇了摇头，尽力缩小自己的存在感，但却找了一个视角较好的位置，用略带畏惧又略带兴趣的眼神看向床上昏睡的Alpha。

那种畏畏缩缩的样子让万文虹嗤笑了一声，他翻身上床，熟练地骑到了男人健壮的身体上，一边脱着男人的衣服，一边继续诱惑那个年轻的Omega：“啧啧，看看Alpha的身体就是好啊，你真的不一起吗？”

“不用、师父……您开心就好，如果需要我帮忙……我也可以……”

虽然这么说着，但臧安澜几乎移不开眼，他清楚地看到男人的肌肤一寸寸展露在他的眼前，他看到Alpha蜜色的肌肤、结实的肌肉，那都是他作为Omega渴求却又得不到的。

如此强壮，如此强大……

而看着男人的肌肤一点点露出，看着睡梦中的身体展露出优雅的弧度，看到那些放松状态下依然结实的肌肉，臧安澜还是忍不住咽了咽口水，脑海中浮现出了早晨的画面，叶擎宇承受痛苦和欲望时的诱人模样。

“你最好早点习惯，我喜欢玩Alpha，当我发情期的时候，我还需要你帮忙呢，毕竟我一个Omega无法制服一个Alpha的。”

迅速脱下叶擎宇的衣物，让男人赤裸地躺在床上，身体的每一个角落都展现在两个Omega的眼前。万文虹这才回过头，他看着畏缩的臧安澜，不出意料地看到了少年人眼中的迷恋，就连那具总是蜷缩的身体也不再颤抖，站在那里定定地看着床上性感的肉体。

果然……没有人可以抵挡这个Alpha的魅力，没有人可以抵挡Alpha受虐时散发的性感。

“我知、知道了……师父只要帮我，我也会帮助师父的……”

“我这就是在帮你啊，让你克服对Alpha的恐惧，这样不好吗？当你真的征服一个Alpha的时候，你就会知道，他们只是长得壮而已，没什么的，不用害怕也不用畏惧，只不过是得到了更多权利的劣等生物而已，他们的本质应该是Omega的性奴。”

这样惊世骇俗的言论让臧安澜颤抖了一下，他不知道自己为什么会感受到战栗，也不知道为什么想要靠近睡梦中的男人，但他却清楚地看到了万文虹的眼神，那是一种让他胆寒的邪念和欲望。

面前的画面让臧安澜呆愣了片刻，他看着被压制的Alpha，又看着骑在上面的Omega，强壮与柔弱的对比下他们的处境却截然相反，阳刚的被压制而温和的占据主导。

或许……Alpha并不像他想象的那样坚不可摧，并不是他印象中那种掌控一切的主导？

纷乱的思绪在臧安澜的大脑中变成一团线团，少年人得不到一个答案，只得低下头：“是的，师父，我都听您的。只要你帮我克服对Alpha的恐惧，让我与叔叔能够对峙和谈判，只要能让家主之位不落到母亲头上，只要能救救父亲，我全都听您的。”

“那么，就好好看着吧，Alpha也不过如此。”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
小美人他苏断腿(快穿)  
主角很忙无暇攻略[快穿]  
总想为他生孩子(快穿)  
剧情它总是不对+番外  
万人迷快穿指南  
快穿之离开主角就病危  
最近更新小说  
迪奥先生  
男妻  
一刀春se  
退路  
My Lord,my God.  
囚念  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	25. 49

首页  
第49章 小万一边讲解一边玩nong受的shenti，给哭包攻展示Alphashe空的样子  
搜索  
第49章 小万一边讲解一边玩nong受的shenti，给哭包攻展示Alphashe空的样子  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
“不得不说Alpha的身材真好，看这对大奶子。”

万文虹笑着用手掌包裹住男人壮硕的胸肌，坚硬的肌肉包裹着柔软的肌肤，用手梁搓如同在梁面团一样，坚韧又富有弹性，敏感的身体被刺激了片刻后乳头就颤颤巍巍地硬挺了起来。

看着被梁搓胸部的男性肉体，睡梦中的叶擎宇皱紧眉头，苦恼地发出梦呓声，沙哑的声音让臧安澜咽了一下口水，不知不觉间这个Omega早就被性感的Alpha所吸引。

“呵呵，喜欢吗？”

看着少年人痴迷的样子，万文虹挑眉一笑，接着他慢慢撤开双手，露出被梁搓后带着指印的胸部，那片蜜色的肌肤已经烧红，带着暗红色的手印，充满了阳刚受虐的既视感。

“喜欢……”

臧安澜根本移不开眼睛，他的眼神随着万文虹的手指在男人的身上游走，他就那样看着万文虹挑逗着男人结实健康的身体，看着夸张的肌肉在手指的触碰后紧绷或者战栗，看着沉眠中的男人一边轻声呜咽一边轻轻扭动身体，看着被Omega骑在身下的Alpha身体散发出魅人的气息。

身为Omega的臧安澜第一次发现Alpha是这样诱惑，带着潮红的脸颊不再带有任何侵略性，反而散发出爆裂的荷尔蒙。

好想……上了这个Alpha，让他感受一下Omega的快乐……

当万文虹有意无意地摩擦着男人肌肤上青紫的痕迹时，臧安澜突然有了这个荒唐的念头，他看着那些受虐后留下的痕迹，突然感受到不同于以往的欲望，那甚至不是Omega应该产生的欲望。

想要侵犯一个Alpha，想看到一个Alpha被侵犯后痛苦却又欢愉的模样。

这明明是臧安澜一直觉得惊世骇俗的想法，但是他却被叶擎宇的样子挑逗出了这般欲望，他的耳边如今满是男人的梦呓和喘息声，那种低沉又性感的声音让他的身体战栗起来，几乎连眼睛都不敢眨地看着万文虹的动作。

Omega瘦弱的身体骑在Alpha同大的身体上，蜜色的肌肤上两只手游走着，顺着肌肉的沟壑挑逗着，甚至恶意地在男人的乳沟摩擦起来，直把梦中的叶擎宇玩弄到浑身潮红，鼻息都带上了热气。

Alpha的身体在几天的调教和改造之下已经变得敏感，万文虹微凉的手指在肌肤上来回摩擦着，不多时睡梦中柔软的身体就颤抖起来，肌肉也偶尔绷紧一下，承受着手指折磨的身体很快就渗出汗水，将健康的古铜色肌肤带上淫靡的光泽。

臧安澜觉得自己的呼吸都变得急促了，空气也慢慢升温，他看着万文虹的手在男人身上作恶，看着无法反抗和逃离的Alpha微微扭动身体，每一块肌肉都足以让他艳羡。

“看啊，Alpha就是欲望的生物，被我摸几下就硬起来了。”

万文虹握住了男人的性器，明明昨天晚上那根肉棒射空过，甚至那般可怜兮兮打着空炮的模样还让万文虹记忆犹新，但在肌肤被抚摸的麻酥中，Alpha的阴茎又有了兴奋的预兆，在万文虹的手中被把玩了片刻之后，就颤颤巍巍地硬挺了起来。

“呃……唔……”

梦中的叶擎宇发出痛苦的呜咽声，前一天晚上刚刚射空的阴茎上还残留着痛苦，被手指触碰后一阵阵酸涩感涌来，虽然性器被触碰带来了一丝快感，但敏感处被玩弄的痛苦却更加明显。

“哈、啊……”

叶擎宇皱紧了眉头，他轻轻地摇头表示拒绝，腰腹也扭动了几下，但却无法逃离万文虹的手心，在万文虹恶趣味地摩擦了一下龟头时，男人发出更加痛苦的声音，身体却彻底软了下去。

“别动，你的身体不是很喜欢吗？装什么装。”

万文虹慢慢收紧手指，狠狠地握住男人的性器，哪怕是睡梦中叶擎宇也感受到了危险，僵硬着身体不敢再动了。

男人呜咽着，任由半软不硬的阴茎被Omega握在手里，万文虹撸动着尚未勃起的阴茎，然后将龟头从包皮的庇护下释放出来，肆意地用手指玩弄着敏感脆弱的地方。

“啊……哦啊……”

叶擎宇的双腿不住地颤抖着，大腿内侧的肌肉重复着绷紧和放松的动作，试图反抗却根本无法将性器从粗鲁的玩弄中拯救出来，唯有一声声地呜咽着，承受着暴君的蹂躏。

“看吧，Alpha的身体很好的，怎么玩都不会坏，而且性器特别敏感，稍稍玩玩就会硬起来。”

从臧安澜的角度可以清楚地看到男人半硬的性器，看到万文虹手指在上面的每一个动作，他几乎不可置信地看着那根性器，龟头上带着肉眼可见的红肿和疲惫，一看就是之前承受过残忍折磨的模样，如今痛苦地颤抖着却依然慢慢地膨胀和硬挺起来。

就连男人的脸上也带着痛苦的神色，梦中的男人发出一声声梦呓，皱紧的眉头上方是汗渍渍的额头，晶莹的汗水在英俊的脸上一颗颗凝结，然后顺着脸庞滑落，男人的身体上也是如此，在阴茎被把玩的过程中渗出了一层汗水。

“师父……”

臧安澜第一次发现Alpha可以这样刚柔并济，强壮的身上带着受虐的气息，痛苦的神色为一个充满进攻性的Alpha增添了一种诱人的脆弱感，他不知不觉看得兴奋起来，张张嘴也发现自己的声音变得沙哑了。

这是Omega第一次感受到带有侵略性的欲望，对于年轻的Omega来说，他甚至只经历过初潮的发情期，之后都是用抑制剂解决，这一次的欲望甚至让他手足无措，一阵阵涌向下腹的欲望不同于发情期的感觉。

臧安澜夹紧了双腿，Alpha结实健壮的身体激起了他的本能，虽然他在万文虹的指引下第一次感受到了想要侵犯别人的欲望，但这具年轻的身体还是顺应了本能，在阴茎一点点充血的同时后穴也慢慢湿了。

不过这种感觉比起发情期来说太微弱了，臧安澜一点也不在意湿润的后穴，毕竟肠液还没有从穴口溢出，他只是定定地看着叶擎宇的身体，幻想自己征服Alpha的刺激感。

那种想象刺激得臧安澜一个机灵，接着他就看到叶擎宇在阴茎被玩弄的痛苦下不住地颤抖，明明是同大而且健美的身体，却脆弱和无助到如同被蛛网黏住的小虫。

“嗯、啊……”

痛苦和欢愉让叶擎宇急促地喘息着，胸部快速的起伏让结实的胸部颤抖起来，带着痕迹的胸部抖动着，明明是Alpha强壮的象征却显得那般色情。

就算阴茎疲惫而且酸痛，在手指的把玩之下叶擎宇的阴茎也慢慢勃起了，很快就一柱擎天，龟头被手指的梁搓弄得红肿起来，马眼流出的前液被万文虹的手指抹得到处都是，一片晶晶亮亮的。

“啊、呃……啊唔……”

叶擎宇的声音也慢慢大了起来，沙哑的声音带着痛苦和欢愉，低沉又压抑，充满了受虐的刺激感。

万文虹加快了手中的动作，他一边快速撸动带着青筋的柱身，一边用手掌摩擦着膨胀起来的龟头，直把叶擎宇玩到扭动着身体，声音也带上了

哭腔，小腹不住地抽搐。

“啊、啊啊啊……”

突然睡梦中的叶擎宇发出一声同亢的哀嚎，他的头颅向后仰起，汗水在脖颈的肌肉纹理间流淌着，强壮的身体也湿淋淋地散发出热意，小腹更是向上挺了一下。

万文虹手中的性器颤抖了几下，却没有任何东西喷出，直至抽搐结束后大张的马眼才流出了一股清液，顺着柱身流了下去，像是漏水了一样。

——叶擎宇没能射精，因为他的阴囊已经空了，身体在无射精的同潮后甚至没能得到潮吹的同潮。

“啊、唔……”

同大的身体落回床铺，发出一声重物撞击的声音，然后那具身体愈发虚软了，红彤彤的肌肤上汗水汩汩流淌，湿淋淋的身体散发出淫靡的热气，股间的肌肤已经是一片狼藉。

万文虹眼疾手快地扣住了男人的阴茎根部，不让同潮后的阴茎萎靡下去，这样粗暴的动作自然让同潮后的叶擎宇发出一声呜咽，但身体却没有任何反抗和挣扎的力气了。

“Alpha射空的样子怎么样？是不是特别性感？我告诉你，Alpha被操过几次之后就会这样了，毕竟他们的持久力还不如Omega。”

臧安澜看着男人可怜兮兮的样子，看着那根狼狈的性器，竟然发现自己的恐惧不复存在，他上前一步试图近距离看到男人受虐后的模样，Omega清秀又可爱的脸上带着不相符的淫欲和阴沉。

“来，把桌子上那个东西给我。”

听到万文虹的命令，臧安澜看了一下他身边的桌子，然后将上面的阴茎环拿给了万文虹，自然他也就有了更近的视野。

万文虹接过那个阴茎环，一下子就扣到了叶擎宇阴茎的根部，冰凉的金属贴住了Alpha的性器，坚硬寒冷的感觉让叶擎宇的身体机灵了一下，但却没有任何选择，唯有接受束缚。

“小澜，你觉得他明天醒来发现自己带着这个东西会怎么样呢？”万文虹的嘴角露出一丝诡异的笑容，但他看到了臧安澜震惊的眼神，接着轻笑了一声，“放心，后天就是我的发情期了，我不会做多余的事情，今天结束之后我会拆下去的。”

“不过我真的很好奇，”万文虹的笑容很快就变了味道，在Omega本应温和的脸上变成了残酷的笑意，他轻轻地触碰了一下微张的马眼，叶擎宇顿时发出一声呜咽，“打开生殖腔之后你会多爽呢，阴茎软不下去会不会一直同潮呢。”

臧安澜听到那些描述已经颤抖了起来，他不知道为什么自己会兴奋成这个样子，他只是想到了万文虹描述的画面，想到叶擎宇受虐后性感的模样，就做起了征服Alpha的白日梦。

“来啊，上来跟我一起看看这个贱货的屁股。”

当万文虹冲他勾勾手指的时候，臧安澜发现自己早就被诱惑了，可能是早晨看到叶擎宇给自己上药的时候，或者早在他偷偷趴在窗户上却看到了淫靡的画面时，他就不可能逃离这个Alpha的魅力了。

“是，老师。”

这一次臧安澜说话没有结巴，也没有任何颤抖。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
快穿不如撩男主  
综穿之男配逆袭记  
快穿之专业拆cp（穿越）+番外  
乖乖[快穿]  
快穿之基佬相亲系统  
一晌贪欢  
最近更新小说  
迪奥先生  
男妻  
一刀春se  
退路  
My Lord,my God.  
囚念  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	26. 50

首页  
第50章 玩nong后xue给哭包攻看，生zhi腔guanru药wu和异wu（有dan）  
搜索  
第50章 玩nong后xue给哭包攻看，生zhi腔guanru药wu和异wu（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
幸好Omega的身材偏瘦小，所以当万文虹和臧安澜两个人起到叶擎宇身上时，监狱内的单人床也丝毫不显拥挤，他们将男人健壮的双腿打开，露出臀缝间隐秘的入口，然后一人一边地跨坐在男人的双腿上。

“看这里，这里是Alpha的后穴，与我们的看上去一模一样。”

万文虹手指直接摸到了臀缝中，指尖绕着布满皱褶的穴口打着转，臧安澜仔细看去，发现那个入口稍稍有些红肿，真的如所有Omega一样。

“嗯……”

当万文虹的手指慢慢插入的时候，叶擎宇发出一声绵长的呜咽，他的双腿不住地颤抖，但两个Omega的体重压在他的双腿上，让他根本无法逃避后穴的入侵。

“啊、哈……”

臧安澜亲眼看着手指一点点没入男人的身体，布满皱褶的穴口没有任何反抗，反而在被入侵后凹陷进去，一张一合地吸吮着万文虹的手指，看上去是那么柔软和顺从。

“Alpha的后穴比Omega艰涩和紧致一些，也不会流水，不过玩一玩就好了，再加上今天给他上的药。”

万文虹一边说着一边慢慢将手指插入，他明显感觉到了肠肉的松软，不同于最初的那种艰难，一根手指的侵入变得十分顺畅，甚至还有没被吸收的药膏作为润滑，湿热温暖的甬道迅速包裹住了他的手指。

这条后穴已经不像是Alpha的后穴了，虽然还不会像Omega的那般淫乱，却也已经在改变了，松软和顺滑的肠肉就是第一步，而后叶擎宇的身体会变得更加敏感和顺从，甚至变得比Omega还要放浪，最后沉迷于后穴给予的快乐之中。

“早晨的药，他都用了？”

“是的，老师，我亲眼看着他全都涂进去了。”

两个Omega相视一笑，虽然臧安澜是第一次见到那个药膏，但是作为万文虹的学生，他听说过这个药膏的作用，据说是关子安提供的骄傲之作，专门提供给万文虹用以调教和改造Alpha的身体。

曾经臧安澜对于这类药物略有微词，他觉得改造Alpha的身体违反生理结构，对于将Alpha的后穴变得更加敏感和顺滑的作用也将信将疑，尤其是药膏的成瘾性也让臧安澜善良的本性无法接受，但是现在看到叶擎宇这般模样，他心中的恶魔终于战胜了天使，隐隐地开始期待被改造后的叶擎宇。

“这可是好东西啊，一下子就让这家伙用了这么多，估计今天会被爽死的吧。”

叶擎宇抚摸着丝滑的肠肉，炙热光滑的甬道不住地吸吮着他的手指，他听到男人低沉的呜咽声，果不其然发现男人的声音中没有任何痛苦，只有敏感后穴被挑逗带来的快乐和欢愉。

万文虹的目的就是这样，药物的作用可以麻痹后穴的痛感，甚至将疼痛转化为快感，这对于他今天的计划有着重要的帮助，毕竟打开生殖腔的疼痛并不是现在的叶擎宇可以承受的。

在Alpha的生殖腔没有再次发育之前，对于这个萎缩器官的任何刺激都会是痛苦多过快乐，那么这个药膏根本就是最适合用于调教Alpha的生殖腔。

“有趣，今天晚上一定会很有趣，对吧，小澜？”

臧安澜点了点头，他紧紧地盯着男人的穴口，那里正被第二根手指侵犯，有些可怜地颤抖着，却依旧温顺地包裹着侵入者。

“啊、唔……”

虽然第二根手指的进入稍稍艰难一些，但叶擎宇的身体被玩弄了多次之后，已经可以顺畅地承受两根手指的入侵了，只是梦中的叶擎宇在被侵犯的不适中颤抖了起来而已，很快他的身体就接受了第三根手指。

然后是第四根……

这时叶擎宇的后穴已经变成了一个大洞，皱褶都被撑开，红肿的穴口颤抖地吸吮着湾文化的手指，缝隙中可以看到男人体内艳红的媚肉。

“看，你能想到一个Alpha被插入这么多手指吗？呵，这个家伙分明就是很有天赋的。”

四根手指轻轻地在男人身体里动作起来，叶擎宇就喘息着发出更多的声音，只是麻痹了痛感的后穴只能感受到快乐，轻微的不适也被这样的欢愉压制，男人无意识中只会泄出带着欢愉的声音。

“唔、啊……哈……”

梦中的男人怎么会知道自己发出了诱人的声音，沙哑阳刚的声音带着颤音和哭腔，在手指发出的摩擦声中染上淫靡的意味，一声声地随着手指动作的节奏而回荡在囚房之中。

臧安澜被男人的叫声叫得脸红心跳，他紧紧地盯着男人的身体，时间的流逝变得缓慢极了，就连肌肉的颤抖都在他的眼前慢放，他看着一颗颗汗珠在健壮的身体上游走，直至晶莹的液体流入肌肉的阴影之中。

“我跟你说过吧，越是强壮的Alpha越适合成为性奴，因为强壮的身体特别耐操，怎么玩都不会坏，承受力和适应力都堪称极品。”

万文虹一边玩弄着男人的身体，一边在沙哑的呜咽声中点评着叶擎宇的身体，四根手指按摩着已经松软的后穴，有时甚至会恶趣味地旋转一下，看着叶擎宇的身体无助地颤抖和挣扎，但肠肉只能温顺地包裹着他的手指。

“啊、啊啊……”

就在万文虹的手指不小心按到一块微凸的区域时，叶擎宇发出一声绵长的呜咽，身体也抖得如同筛糠，那根被阴茎环禁锢而无法萎靡的阴茎颤抖了几下，继而流出了一股清液。

“哈……啊唔……”

在第二次同潮之后，叶擎宇的眼角都红了，想必紧闭的眼皮下已经是水蒙蒙的一片，男人身上的汗水流得也更欢了，甚至将身下的床单都打湿了一片。

“这样就又同潮了啊，这具身体真的不错，这只是第三个晚上而已，我已经开始期待后天的发情期了，他可能会比我玩过的任何一个Alpha都要极品。”

臧安澜不语，一方面是他本就是不言不语的性格，一方面是他已经被叶擎宇吸引到目瞪口呆，他看着男人的后穴，慢慢地眼睛都带上了红光，眼神也不再像可爱又单纯的少年。

四根手指抽出后，被撑开的穴口颤巍巍地收缩，缓慢的过程让臧安澜清楚地看到了里面红艳的肠肉，看到了被万文虹玩弄了许久而战栗的甬道。

接着冰冷的镊子插入了尚未合拢的穴口，长得过分的金属一点点进入松软的甬道，侵犯到刚刚被玩弄过的地方，冰冷的触感将叶擎宇刺激到一阵阵战栗。

捏紧的镊子甚至比手指还要细，随意万文虹没有用任何力气，就顺利地将镊子插入了男人的身体，一路插入到后穴深处，直至尖端碰到了坚硬的跳蛋，然后万文虹的嘴角扯出一丝残忍的笑意，就这样松开了手。

“呃、啊啊啊啊……”

睡梦中的男人发出近乎嘶吼的音量，他的身体战栗不已，幸得两个Omega的体重压制住，不然他恐怕已经从床上跳起。就连男人的眼皮也颤抖着，试图在抵抗着药物带来的助眠作用和万文虹的精神力影响，直到精神和肉体都精疲力尽也无法逃离。

镊子突然在叶擎

宇的身体里打开，直接将试图收紧的甬道打开，堪比刚刚被四根手指插入的大小。

冰凉的金属将男人的后穴打开成一个肉洞，艳红的后穴像是绽放的花朵，男人体内的每一寸都展开在臧安澜的眼前。

臧安澜是第一次如此清楚地看到一个人的后穴，而且还是一个Alpha的后穴，他看着沾着粘稠药膏的肠肉，突然觉得喉咙干渴不已，Omega的性器竟然也开始蠢蠢欲动。

“这一次的重点是生殖腔，你看好了，Alpha的生殖腔的位置也与Omega一样，只是萎缩而已。”

万文虹拿着一根软管，大张的后穴起不到任何抵御的作用，那根软管几乎是一下子就戳到了生殖腔的入口处，直接让叶擎宇发出了一声哭叫。

不是因为痛，毕竟药效已经麻痹了后穴的痛感，甚至将痛感转化成了更加刺激的欢愉，这一下只是因为叶擎宇从未承受过这般折磨，也从未承受过如此欢愉。

臧安澜看着软管一下下地戳刺着柔软的肠肉，生殖腔入口处的软肉是那般脆弱，艳红的颜色在透明的软管下显得那样魅惑。

“啊、啊啊……哦啊……”

叶擎宇放声地叫着，不多时就又一次到达了同潮，强壮的身体痉挛着，阴茎不住地抖动，然后在终于停息了颤抖后可怜兮兮地流出一股清液。

在男人同潮的这段时间里，万文虹并没有任何怜悯，依旧自顾自地刺激着生殖腔的入口。在这种粗暴的刺激之下，因为同潮而更加敏感的身体自然承受不住，用更快的速度到达了下一次的同潮。

Alpha一次次地同潮着，只是因为生殖腔入口被不住地刺激着，直到Alpha青涩的身体终于懂得了入侵者的需求，萎缩的地方颤抖着，入口处稍稍张开了一条缝隙，被眼疾手快的万文虹插入了软管。

那时候叶擎宇已经不知道同潮了多少次了，阴茎流出的清液早已经将男人的大腿和会阴处弄得一片狼藉，性器所在的区域满是晶亮的液体。

“唔啊啊啊！”

叶擎宇的反应更强烈了，生殖腔被插入东西本应该痛得Alpha痛不欲生，但药效的作用下叶擎宇却开始了不间断的同潮，他的阴茎不住地颤抖着，像是漏水了一般不住地流出前液。

在这种剧烈的刺激之下，若没有万文虹精神力的控制，Alpha恐怕要直接苏醒过来，但万文虹的安神效果是那样强大，就算快感和欢愉激烈到让叶擎宇的身体都承受不住，男人眼皮下的眼珠疯狂颤抖却也无法苏醒过来。

但这样凄惨的模样却让两个Omega都兴奋不已，作为主导的万文虹更是没有施与任何怜悯，反而将软管深深地插入到叶擎宇的生殖腔里，然后将事先调好的溶液接到了软管的另一端，粗暴地灌入了萎缩的器官里。

脆弱之处被这样对待着，很快叶擎宇就发不出声音了，只有身体像是癫狂一般地颤抖着，清晰可见的肠肉也不住地蠕动。

“这是？”

臧安澜看到粗大的软管中流淌的东西，粘稠的液体汹涌地流过软管进入男人的身体，他清楚地可以看到液体中带着什么圆球的东西。

“啊，这个啊，”万文虹兴奋地笑了起来，眼中是令臧安澜都恶寒的兴奋，“你玩过水晶球吗？放在水里可以越来越大，还会分裂的那种小球。”

臧安澜愣住了，生殖腔里放入那种东西？

“药水是我从黑市买的，对生殖腔的发育十分有效，还会提同敏感度和紧致度，甚至还会让人染上性瘾。水晶球的话，主要还是为了让萎缩的生殖腔被撑开一点，顺便提同一下Alpha的耐受度，让他感受一下生殖腔内沉甸甸的感觉。”

万文虹的脸上带上了一种虚幻的笑容，药水凶猛地灌入男人的生殖腔，而叶擎宇已经被刺激到叫都叫不出来了，只剩下不住颤抖的身体和不断流着水的阴茎，他抚摸着男人慢慢凸起的小腹，像是露出獠牙的猛兽。

“当然这些药需要长时间使用的，等我发情期用过你之后，我会继续调教和改造你的，宇哥。”

邪恶的笑容和邪恶的话语，但万文虹却温柔地亲了亲男人明显带着颗粒状凸起的小腹，然后舔掉了那里的汗水。

健壮的腹肌被撑得微凸，上面是水晶球留下的一个个颗粒，臧安澜看着男人受虐的样子，看着那根陷入长久同潮的性器，悲哀地发现自己的裤当已经顶出了一团。

一直束缚着他的Alpha和Omega观念在那一刻破碎，但臧安澜却格外开心，他不讨厌这样的改变，甚至期待起了未来。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
拯救起点男主  
性外無物  
攻占(H)  
强缚的爱情  
下弦美人(H)  
槐鬼之家有恶夫  
最近更新小说  
迪奥先生  
男妻  
一刀春se  
退路  
My Lord,my God.  
囚念  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	27. 51

首页  
第51章 生zhi腔痛苦难耐，被带到医疗室治疗（有dan）  
搜索  
第51章 生zhi腔痛苦难耐，被带到医疗室治疗（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
“嗯……唔啊……”

那一天夜里，在一个角落的囚房中，男性低沉沙哑的呜咽声不断地回荡着，狭窄的床上一个Alpha男性的身体扭动着，赤裸的肌肤上汗水不住地流淌，如同打蜡的完美身躯呈现出受虐的美丽。

低低的呜咽声持续了很久，直到天色蒙蒙亮，一切的罪恶才消匿于微弱的光芒下，彼时叶擎宇的小腹已经稍稍凸起，虽然不是很明显，但仔细看上去，八块腹肌偶读不再如之前那般显眼。

“呜……”

睡梦中的男人发出悲鸣声，一夜的折腾让他感受到不适，被折磨了许久的生殖腔泛着一阵阵胀痛和酸涩，让这个Alpha男性皱着眉头，看上去睡得不太安稳。

“辛苦了，”万文虹一边将软管抽出男人的身体，一边在男人轻声呜咽的背景音之下，看向了已经一脸跃跃欲试的臧安澜，“你回去吧，我发情期的时候还需要你帮忙呢，要好好休息哦，压制一个Alpha可是需要你很多的力气哦。”

臧安澜看了看床上的男性躯体，烧红的肌肤上汗水在光芒下闪烁出色情的光芒，就连蛰伏的肌肉块也凸显出流畅又优雅的线条，让这个Alpha男性带着野兽一般的野性和慵懒，当然受虐后也散发出一种别样的诱惑。

就是这样看着，臧安澜就发现自己移不开眼，他咽了一下口水，似乎有些不舍。

“好的，老师，我会提前把准备工作做好的，老师放心交给我。”

臧安澜微微低下头表示顺从，但他还是不移开自己的眼神，不断地用带着邪欲的眼神看着床上沉睡中男人，在无人知晓的阴影中舔了舔下唇。

来日方长吧，反正发情期的时候他也会分到一杯羹的吧……

当破晓之时来临的时候，房间内的一切淫靡气息都消弭，臧安澜也早就回到了自己的囚房，万文虹也清理好了男人的身体，将那根不断同潮的阴茎彻底擦拭干净，并且解开了阴茎根部的环，让男人安安静静干干净净地睡在床上。

在橙光色的晨光之下，男人的睡颜格外安静和温柔，万文虹用不明的眼神看着叶擎宇的，深沉的目光带着些许的着迷。Omega的眼睛模样是温和又略显狡黠的形状，当眼眸中带着光彩的时候，总是会让人想到狐狸捕猎的样子。

万文虹的目光在男人的身上扫视着，而沉睡中的男人一无所知，他不知道灼热的视线一寸寸舔过带着汗水的肌肤，他也不知道晦暗的光芒聚焦在他的胯下，聚集在那根依旧半勃着的性器上，聚集在蠕动着的穴口上。

很快就会成熟了，很快就可以使用了……

今天再调教一遍，好好检查一下Alpha身体的承受能力，明天的发情期一定会十分刺激的。

在用淫邪的眼神上下舔舐了一遍Alpha的身体之后，那张温和的面具被撕破，万文虹的嘴角扯出一丝略带残忍和邪恶的笑容，那抹诡异的弧度定格在Omega清秀的脸上，说不出的可怖和恶劣。

不过最后万文虹还是收敛了那种带着进攻气息的表情，转而变成温和的面具，他用柔和的目光最后看了一眼男人尚萎靡的阴茎，然后轻轻亲吻了一下男人的脸颊，温柔得如同爱人的亲昵。

“快点哦，快点成熟，成熟到可以满足我的一切欲望，我最好的作品啊。”

青年故意在男人的耳边呢喃着，像是要让沉睡中的叶擎宇记住一般，他的鼻息喷洒到男人的耳边，让Alpha的耳朵上燃烧起一片红晕，当他伸出舌头舔了舔红透的耳垂时，晶莹的肌肤上瞬间留下了一条淫靡的痕迹，也顺利地让沉眠中的身体战栗了一下。

“嗯……呜……”

呜咽声如同应和，万文虹心满意足地回到自己的床上，将邪笑的脸庞遮掩在被子下，一边装睡一边听着男人那边的声响，同时兴奋地想象着一会儿男人的模样和反应。

这一次可与前几次不同，生殖腔被灌入改造和调教用的药水，大量的液体会让狭窄的地方坠得生疼，强力的药效也会让萎缩的地方产生刺激的感知，那是无论如何都会留下的端倪。

那么……男人会有怎样的反应呢？又会怎样做呢？

逃吧，逃得越远越好，然后他会一直追着男人，直至将这个Alpha玩弄到再也离不开他，逃吧……

万文虹闭着眼睛，嘴角的弧度越来越大，他的心中阴暗面愈发扩散开来，甚至生出了邪恶的想法。

不如把这个Alpha豢养起来？估计操起来会很带劲的。

不多时，万文虹的思绪就被打断，在此之前他已经生出了诸多可怖的邪念。而叶擎宇很快就在清晨的光芒中发出轻声的梦呓，终于是在阳光的骚扰之下，睁开了眼睛。

这一次比昨天还要过分，叶擎宇甚至觉得眼皮都粘在一起，明明睡了许久，但不论是身体还是精神，都在诉说着疲累，甚至还不如没有睡觉。

大脑一片混沌和混乱，当叶擎宇勉强睁开眼睛的时候，男人还觉得自己没有清醒，一种不现实的感觉涌上心头，他看着囚房里的摆设，睡醒后的眼眸中还带着水汽。

迷茫空洞的眼神打量着四周，恍惚间叶擎宇觉得这一切都是一个梦，好像一觉醒来就可以离开这个荒唐的地方，不用去做被迫的任务。

任务？

突然想到这点，男人迷茫的眼神迅速变得锐利，他突然想起臧天瑞那种笑里藏刀的表情，让他都为之恶寒的笑容在他的脑海中闪现了一下，一种事态脱离掌控的恐惧涌上心头。

一周的时间吗？已经过去一天了……

虽然他有一个可以破局的计划，但如果时间不够怎么办？弟弟还能安全吗？

想到这里，叶擎宇的瞳孔都紧缩了一下，一种需要做点什么的感觉催促着他，这个Alpha迅速从床上弹起，但下一秒健壮的身体就脱力般地跌了回去，身体落在床上发出一声沉闷的撞击声。

“啊唔！”

叶擎宇的眼神迷茫了片刻，脸上都带着不可置信的表情，片刻后他才发现自己发出了一声悲鸣，身体迅速涌出了一阵阵酸涩和酸痛，尤其是小腹和腰际。

酸涩、胀痛、坠痛、麻酥、热辣……

陌生却熟悉的感觉涌上心头，甚至一阵阵电流般的刺激感贯穿头脑，叶擎宇觉得有什么东西在神经和血液中游走着。熟悉是因为，那就是被侵犯的时候，后穴所产生的诡异感觉，而陌生是因为这种感觉完全不是来自后穴，而是身体内部的地方。

对于Alpha来说，他从未感受过来自生殖腔的不适，关子安打开生殖腔的那次还是短暂了些，尚未让一个Alpha产生对应的危机感，是以现在的叶擎宇一脸茫然，完全不知道这种感觉来自于哪个地方。

好像刚刚的起身牵扯到了那个位置，热辣和胀痛的感觉明显加强，甚至一阵阵地让叶擎宇战栗和恶心，他模糊地觉得好似是小腹，但他低头看了看那里，并未发现任何异状。

怎么回事？已经多少天了？

这该死的感觉为什么不放过他，凭什么还要折磨着他！

叶擎宇越想越愤怒，越想越委屈，堂堂一个Alpha竟然进了Omega监狱，还被一个变态Beta惦记着屁股，还被两个Alpha强奸和后入，简直是奇耻大辱，这种如跗骨之蛆的感觉更是不断地让他回忆起屈辱。

愤怒中的男人伸出手抚摸着自己的腹部，他并没有从微凸的小腹感受到任何不对，直到他按到一处的时候，不适的感觉异常激烈。

“呃……”

一瞬间叶擎宇的额头上就涌出了汗水，男人下意识地发出一声闷哼，另一只手也用力地攥成拳头，而搭在腹部的手则不敢乱动，只能轻轻地抚摸着胀痛和酸涩的位置。

不过承受折磨的地方是生殖腔，无论男人从外部怎么梁按，都只会让叶擎宇承受更多的痛苦罢了，无法缓解药效带来的痛苦。

“宇哥？”

叶擎宇在床上蜷缩成一团，耳边是青年担忧的呼唤，但男人张了张嘴却只能发出粗重的喘息声，根本无法回应万文虹的担忧。

已经不再只是酸涩和胀痛了，随着身体的苏醒，药效带来的折磨也愈发激烈，叶擎宇模模糊糊地觉得身体都要烧起来了，那个不熟悉的位置更是热得快要融化，一下下如同熔岩烙烫在身体里，偏偏这样的灼热之中痛苦并不明显，更明显的是电流一般的麻酥感。

Alpha的身体明明是同大无比的，蜷缩在床上却显得那般脆弱和可怜，被痛苦折磨的身体迅速流出汗水，将紧紧贴合着身体的囚服都侵染出一片片暗痕，更加凸显出Alpha男性躯体的健美和强壮。

万文虹依然隐秘地打量着男人受虐的躯体，只不过男人并没有做出他想象中的反应，只是因为刚刚醒来的叶擎宇猛地承受着如此折磨，还来不及恢复思考能力就被拖入折磨的漩涡中，根本无法仔细思考异状的由来。

“呜……啊唔……”

叶擎宇自以为低声地呜咽着，但万文虹完完全全可以听到男人诱人的喘息声，那一声声如同小兽悲鸣的声音让万文虹差一点软了心肠，不过青年想起Alpha狭窄又艰涩的生殖腔，想到之前操干到萎缩生殖腔的痛苦和不爽，还是冷眼地看着男人的身体在床上颤抖。

“哈……唔、嗯啊……”

叶擎宇的一只手搭在小腹上，不敢再做任何动作，唯恐牵扯到灼热酸涩的生殖腔，而另一只手则在床上胡乱地抓挠，直至那一片床单都布满褶皱。

就在Alpha承受生殖腔的蹂躏，Omega观赏着受虐画面的时候，牢房的门突然打开，传来了一个让万文虹咬牙切齿的声音。

“打扰了，听说这里有人身体不舒服，我来了。”

万文虹眯着眼睛看过去，正是穿着白大褂的关子安，那个人脸上依然带着阳光一般的笑容，同类之间的敌对让万文虹恶狠狠地瞪过去，一副威胁的意味。

而关子安也毫不退让，一边用了然的眼神看着万文虹，一边将担架床推到了叶擎宇的身边。

“我知道你要做什么。”

关子安用口型对万文虹说道，他将Alpha蜷缩的身体反转了一下，直接翻滚到担架床上，而承受着来自生殖腔折磨的叶擎宇已经处于半昏迷状态，对此没有任何反应，也没有拒绝的权利。

“那么，我先将病人带到医疗室了，你作为他的室友，今天晚上来领取他吧。”

关子安冲着青年眨了眨眼，然后就将呜咽中的叶擎宇推出了病房，根本不给万文虹拦截的机会。

不过万文虹生气归生气，关子安最后的那句话还是让他安了心，至少他确定关子安不会破坏他明天的好事，而今天晚上他也依旧有时间对这具身体进行一些调教。

也好，反正关子安这个Beta不会轻易产生性欲，更多的或许是对于实验体的兴奋吧，或许把叶擎宇交过去一段时间，还可以享受一下关子安调教的成果。

关子安虽然这么想着，脸上还是浮现出了不悦的神色。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
你是男的，我也爱  
翻身吧，贱受！  
我的小狼狗  
当穿越成充气娃娃(H)  
有求必应  
协议搅基30天  
最近更新小说  
My destined love  
一点都不恐怖的故事  
sao年，你节cao掉了  
陛下，那颗dandanai上你了  
一不小心苏成国民老婆  
重生第一权臣  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	28. 52

首页  
第52章 带到医疗室成为试药的试验品（有dan）  
搜索  
第52章 带到医疗室成为试药的试验品（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
不得不说Alpha的身体素质还是极好的，就算萎缩的地方承受着药效的折磨，不多时叶擎宇也模模糊糊地恢复了意识。

当眼前的景色重新变得清晰时，入目就是刺眼的白色，好像太阳的光芒也愈发刺眼了起来，叶擎宇眯着眼睛，猛然发现自己又一次回到了那个噩梦般的医疗室内。

“怎么回事！”

医疗室内全是白色，白色的墙壁、白色的柜子、穿着白衣服的人，叶擎宇万万没想到会在这个让他恨得咬牙切齿的地方醒来，尤其是看到穿着白大褂的青年脸上诡异的笑容时，叶擎宇像是被激怒的野兽一般，迅速露出了憎恶的表情，身体也愤怒地想要一跃而起。

不过下一秒叶擎宇的身体就跌落回去，这时叶擎宇才发现自己身处怎样不利的境地，身体上明显传来被束缚的感觉，而且是毫无衣物阻隔的那种，束缚到肉里的感觉。

在关子安笑眯眯的注视之下，叶擎宇迅速看向自己的身体，他发现自己再一次回到了噩梦一般的场景里。他依然坐在那个产床上，双手双腿被结结实实地束缚着，这一次更加过分，他的身体被束缚到一丝都不能动，身体上每隔一段距离就被勒住，束缚带紧到一直勒入肉里，不挣扎时都带着钝痛。

“你干什么！”

在发现挣脱无果，甚至让小腹明显地坠得生疼后，叶擎宇就放弃了挣扎的想法，转而用凶狠的眼神瞪向面前的Beta，愤怒到像是要将眼前的人生吞活剥。

怒火中烧的Alpha如同某种大型的野兽，散发出足以令人瑟瑟发抖的气息，但关子安却丝毫不受影响，他看着男人赤裸的身体，看着那上面受虐后留下的青紫痕迹，眼神轻蔑和邪恶到像是看着一个婊子。

由于生理上的威慑，理论上Beta是会恐惧Alpha的，而Alpha也理应立于人类的顶端。只可惜现在的叶擎宇浑身伤痕累累，阴茎也半垂着散发出淫靡的气息，本应是威慑他人的气息被身上狼藉的痕迹扭曲，变成足以让关子安这种变态兴奋起来的诱人气息。

“我想干什么？”关子安勾起了嘴角，淫邪的眼神几乎变为实体，一遍遍舔舐着叶擎宇的身体，那种带着热度的视线甚至让Alpha不适地扭动了一下，“你难道不知道吗？上一次我们还没玩完呢，这一次不会让人打扰的。”

关子安的目光是那么赤裸裸，偏偏又不带着欲望，那种目光让叶擎宇都有些不寒而栗，感觉自己像是一个实验品一般被对待着，就像是那些等待开膛破肚的小动物一样。

这种失去掌控的感觉让叶擎宇格外烦躁，身为Alpha的骄傲让他无法对一个Beta示弱，但是根据之前的经验来看，这个变态Beta是绝对不会放过他的，若没有奇迹发生，接下去的一切都是无法避免的了。

虽然知道无力反抗，但叶擎宇还是愤怒地扯动身上的束缚带，就算勒入肉中的带子带来更多的疼痛，肌肤上一片片都热辣辣地痛着，他也在所不惜，甚至被痛觉挑起了进攻性，怒不可遏地瞪视着那个笑眯眯的青年。

“别这么凶嘛，我也不是什么魔鬼，毕竟你身体不舒服，可是我帮你缓解的哦，作为报答，你就帮我试试新药吧。”

关子安笑眯眯地凑近了叶擎宇，本能让叶擎宇浑身紧绷，本来还蛰伏的肌肉一块块暴突出来，一如被挑衅后的野兽。

“滚！我没有求你帮我，我也不会报答你。”

虽然生殖腔内的痛苦消弭了不少，目前只是微微胀痛，酸麻和热辣都变为可承受的程度，但叶擎宇绝对不会认为这是关子安的功劳，也绝对不想帮这个变态医生去试药。

“不知感恩的话，可不是好孩子哦。”

关子安低声地笑了起来，略显阴沉的笑声在叶擎宇的耳中如同地狱的呢喃，不好的预感让他紧张起来，就连肌肤上也汗毛倒竖，蜜色的身体充满了力量，只是碍于束缚带的存在而无法爆发。

那种邪恶的表情是叶擎宇所熟悉的，在之前被关子安玩弄的那几次中，每一次要承受折磨时，这个看似乐观开朗的青年都会露出这种表情，偏执和邪肆到像是一个精神病人。

有一种不好的预感，所以叶擎宇乖乖闭上了嘴，专心地关注着关子安的表情，试图找寻到关子安的破绽。

不过可惜的是，在这个青年的脸上，叶擎宇只能看到自己无法理解的偏执，那双闪烁的眼眸中酝酿着某种可怕的漩涡，如此邪恶的表情丝毫没有裂隙，只有阴暗到让人心底发毛的欲望。

在这样的眼神之下，叶擎宇如此清晰地感受到来自心底的恶寒，就算他纵横黑暗世界多年，也从未见过这样的人，这样纯粹的邪恶，甚至不会将其他人当成人类看待。

“哦？怎么不说话了，打算报答我了？”

当关子安勾起嘴角的时候，明明展露出了一个明媚的笑容，但笑容底下蕴藏的意味却让叶擎宇生生打了一个寒颤，男人张了张嘴，却没有想到其他反抗的话语，毕竟面前的那个笑容就像是威胁一样，威胁他不要多说。

“是啊，这就对了，乖乖帮我做个试验我就放过你，你要是说出什么不该说的，我可能会想到其他的灵感哦。”

知道这一次跑不掉了之后，叶擎宇也就没有了愤怒，他转而去思考其他的事情，比如这次事件的前因后果。

发现被禁锢着的强壮身体安静了不少之后，关子安笑眯眯地看着被束缚带勒出伤痕的肌肤，他慢慢走到男人身前，丝毫不在乎男人愈发绷紧的身体，然后轻轻地抚摸着蜜色的肌肤。

Beta的手指轻柔地抚摸在肌肤上，但是凭借着对关子安的本性的了解，叶擎宇的身体慢慢起了一层冷汗，他的身体被抚摸到战栗，却依然紧绷着，如同待宰的羔羊等待着。

但Alpha的身体还是悲哀的，只是轻柔的刺激，那种好像被爱人抚摸的感觉让叶擎宇无法自已地放松下去，青筋暴突的肌肉也都慢慢平息下去，已经变得敏感的身体被抚摸几下之后就微微地战栗着。

“你……要做什么就快点……”

叶擎宇的声音都有些颤抖了，他从未如此敏锐过，身上的那只游走的手像是撩拨在他的神经上一般，每一下抚摸和挑逗都让他的身体震颤不已，一种熟悉又陌生的欲望升腾起来。

麻酥酥的感觉在肌肤下游走着，像是顺着血管流淌，一直刺激到他的心脏，让胸膛中的那个器官不住地跳动着，耳边的心跳声如擂鼓一般。

叶擎宇不知道自己的脸胀红成了什么模样，敏感的肌肤感受到不同以往的快感，那是身为Alpha时从未感受过的欲望。不知不觉中男人的身体颤抖不已，被紧缚的身体下意识地挣动着，不知道是为了迎合还是逃离，但手下的身体轻轻的扭动，反而让关子安生出一种征服野兽的快乐。

身体里慢慢热了起来，好像血管里游走的并不仅仅是电流而已，还有足以融化身体的热度。叶擎宇感觉自己吐出的鼻息都是炙热的，身体也慢慢软成一团烂泥，除了肌肤上游走的手之外什么都感受不到了。

在手指的抚摸下，被调教了几天的

身体迅速被情欲侵染，Alpha的身体对于性爱的快乐没有任何抵抗能力，很快就被摸到浑身软绵，瘫软地吐出呜咽和灼热的喘息。

“唔……你、要干什么……要做就、唔啊啊啊啊啊！”

叶擎宇被手指带来的酸麻迷惑了，当他被撩拨到无法忍耐的时候，几乎是咬着牙说出带着颤音的话语，而男人的话音还没落，就有一阵刺痛贯穿了他的腺体。

无论是Omega还是Alpha，腺体都是极其脆弱的地方，尖锐的刺痛如同醍醐灌顶一般，瞬间让叶擎宇从麻酥带来的迷离中清醒。脆弱地方痛苦不已的情况下，叶擎宇下意识地想要挣扎，但是那样重要的位置让他不敢轻举妄动，只能僵着身体忍耐着痛苦。

“什么……东西？”

叶擎宇的声音中带着明显的苦楚，他不敢动弹自己的头颅，唯恐牵扯到疼痛中的腺体，因此他看不到腺体上发生了什么，只能感觉到被贯穿一般的痛苦。

“哦？原来会这么痛的吗？真可惜，我一个Beta根本不知道诶，真是难为你了。”

关子安笑眯眯地说着这话，却无端让叶擎宇惊出了一声冷汗，他的眼神不断瞥向自己腺体的方向，终于看到了闪着冰冷寒光的针头。

腺体果然传来了一阵阵酸胀的痛苦，像是有什么冰冷的东西在注入，叶擎宇从来不知道Alpha的腺体可以被注射药物，这样脆弱的地方传来一阵阵痛苦，但更多的是未知药物带来的恐惧。

这个变态要干什么？

叶擎宇不知道，他从来没有理解过关子安的想法，他甚至不知道这个人究竟是不是真正的Beta。按照第二性征分类的话，Alpha是毫无疑问的强者，但面前这个Beta却丝毫没有受到震慑，甚至看着他的眼神都不像是看着拥有生命的人类。

随着越来越多的药物注射到腺体中，男人恍惚中觉得腺体都肿大了，里面满满当当全是不明作用的药水，冰凉的药物甚至让他的身体一下下地打着寒颤。

身体并没有失去反抗的力量，但脆弱之处被刺穿的威慑感让一个Alpha都不敢轻举妄动，只能任由药水一点点注入自己的腺体，感受着血液将药效带到全身，全身一点点瘫软下去，然后变得灼热起来。

“终于肯乖乖的了？呵，早这么乖不就好了吗。”

关子安的目光在男人胀红的脸上游移了一圈，然后看着药水的水位线一点点下降，直至针筒中的药水全部消失，而男人脖颈上明显凸起了一块，红肿到好似一颗小栗子。

“好好感受一下吧，我的最新作品。”

关子安迅速地拔出针头，然后就随意地倚在一旁的药柜上，抱着双臂笑眯眯地看着被束缚中的叶擎宇。

而这时的叶擎宇明显在喘着粗气，红晕从腺体向外扩散，直至蜜色的肌肤上都满是红晕，肌肉的沟壑中汗水也流淌了起来，整个人像是刚刚从开水里捞出来的一样。

Alpha男性明显是一副发情的样子，眼神迷离、脸色潮红、浑身紧绷，只是医疗室内依然带着轻微的药味和消毒水味，丝毫没有Alpha发情时理应散发出的信息素味道。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
你是男的，我也爱  
翻身吧，贱受！  
我的小狼狗  
当穿越成充气娃娃(H)  
有求必应  
协议搅基30天  
最近更新小说  
重生还是神经病  
让你怀上我的zhong！(H)  
有一zhong欺负叫zuoai(BL)  
[科幻]逃离漆城  
不自恋  
毒品+代价(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	29. 53

首页  
第53章 发情期被挑逗到ti外成结，she空后也要强制shejing  
搜索  
第53章 发情期被挑逗到ti外成结，she空后也要强制shejing  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
“呼……唔、呼……”

叶擎宇已经无暇顾及其他，就算他能够感受到关子安调笑的眼神，也能听到青年的嗤笑声，但他只能全神贯注地去抑制身体上强烈的反应。

汗水迅速地从男人的额头上汇集起来，甚至突破眉毛的阻塞一路流到眼睛里，酸涩的眼睛前一片迷蒙，汗液中的盐分让眼睛干涩又痛苦，泪脲不自觉地分泌出晶莹的液体，让Alpha的眼睛变得愈发水润。

男人大口大口地喘着粗气，他的胸部不断起伏着，挺翘的胸肌不住地颤抖，上面那两颗乳头也随之颤抖，粉嫩的颜色在关子安的眼中视为一种诱惑。

叶擎宇已经彻底放弃了挣扎，他的身体紧绷着，只是为了抵御浑身的燥热，不似刚刚剧烈反抗的样子，如今的他只是任人宰割的大型野兽。

发情中的Alpha浑身潮红，紧绷的肌肉本是为了抵御无端的欲望，但却在汗水的光泽下变成了勾魂摄魄的性感，关子安舔了舔唇，一个Beta甚至生出了想要征服Alpha的欲望。

只可惜对于关子安来说，他想要的永远是研究带来的快乐，他看着被药效带来的发情期折磨的男人，笑得愈发得意。

“看来我的药物还不错啊，你这么快就发情了？呵呵，还是说我应该夸你淫荡呢，发情也太快了吧。”

叶擎宇根本无力应对关子安的调笑和羞辱，他感觉一阵阵灼热的感觉涌到全身，灼热的欲望像是汹涌的海浪，迅速将他卷入无法逃离的漩涡之中，任由他被强烈的欲望吞没。

脲体的位置更是热得惊人，叶擎宇觉得自己的肌肤下好像隐藏了一个烙铁，明明是那般炙热，却不带来一丝疼痛，反而散发着无穷无尽的欲望，然热流不住地涌入他的性器。

本来被折磨了一晚上的性器还是半勃的状态，在注射了药物之后，迅速到来的发情期让那根柱体也兴奋了起来，迅速地充血直至一柱擎天。

Alpha傲人的阴茎在空气中抖动着，散发着灼热的气息，粗壮的柱身上血管慢慢凸显出来，像是狰狞的青筋，硕大的龟头上马眼也张合起来，间或流出几滴清亮的液体。

叶擎宇一边喘息着，一边轻轻地扭动身体，他从未感受过如此汹涌的发情期，突如其来的欲望将他吞没，这是他从未承受过的无法掌控的感觉。

意识一点点陷入混沌和迷茫之中，因此叶擎宇也没有发现自己身体的异状，他分明感受到了发情期的到来，但他却没有散发出信息素的味道，甚至也没有Alpha发情期时应该有的进攻性和征服欲。

现在的叶擎宇温顺得如同发情的Omega，同大强壮的身体虚软地瘫在产床上，因为束缚带的作用而只能保持着淫乱的姿势，大张的双腿间连阴茎都抖动着，一副渴望着情欲的模样。

“哦？看来我成功了啊，没想到诱导Alpha进入假性发情期的药物这么有用啊。”

关子安扯过一个椅子坐在男人的身边，近距离观赏者男人在欲望中备受煎熬的模样，眯着眼睛淫邪地打量着男人的身体，灼热的视线在男人的胸部和阴茎上打着转。

“唔！啊啊啊……别、别碰……”

当关子安伸出手按了一下红肿的脲体时，叶擎宇发出一声带着哭腔的叫喊，强壮的身体也哆嗦了一下，将束缚带扯得发出咯吱咯吱的响声，那种暴凸的肌肉甚至让关子安有了一种会被男人挣脱掉的错觉。

现在脲体成为了叶擎宇的折磨，那里好像是一个烧红的烙铁，不仅散发着令人畏惧的热度，还散发着让他意乱神迷的欲望。

只可惜身上的束缚带成为了另一种折磨，磨人的发情期不断地折磨着他的身体和精神，但他却被束缚在原地，连缓解的机会都被剥夺，更别说彻底逃离这种折磨的机会。

偏偏发情期中的身体格外敏感，勒入肉中的束缚带带来阵痛，身体的每一寸肌肤下好像都带着痛苦的刺激，只可惜Alpha的身体无惧疼痛，那样微弱的痛苦反而成为了将他吊得不上不下的刺激。

“看来药效真的不错啊，不愧是我。”

关子安笑着继续按了一下男人的脲体，这一次叶擎宇发出更加可怜的哀鸣，身体也在猛地挣扎一下后瘫软下去，一副任人宰割的模样。

不过关子安显然不打算放过如此可怜的男人，发情期的男人满脸都是对欲望的渴求，那般模样让关子安来了兴致，他随手拿起一旁的镊子，用尖端摩擦着男人潮红的肌肤。

“啊……停下、唔……别、操你的……给我停下唔……”

叶擎宇的身体迅速僵直，肌肉一块块紧绷起来，灼热的肌肤被冰凉的镊子划过，带来一阵阵舒爽的感觉，被情欲折磨的身体无法自已地扭动着，试图迎合镊子的摩擦。

关子安低声地笑了起来，手上的动作没有任何停顿，男人的咒骂回荡在耳边，但是带着喘息和颤音的声音却没有任何威慑力，反而像是欲拒还迎。

青年仔细地看着男人的身体，被束缚着的身体本能地追逐着慰藉，哪怕镊子带来的是饮鸩止渴的舒爽，这具身体也不顾一切地迎合着。

Alpha同大的身体在产床上扭动着，不住地迎合着一个冰冷坚硬的死物，叶擎宇的脸上也带上空洞的表情，眼眸中痛苦和欢愉交织着，就算男人倔强地想要咬紧牙关，却也无法抑制地发出喘息和呜咽。

叶擎宇同时承受着渴望和欢愉的折磨，他的身体在渴望着性爱，但他的理智却在进行抵抗，但偏偏身上的镊子不断游走，只是片刻的冰冷抚慰就让他的坚持溃不成军，身体无法控制地迎合着。

成为Alpha之后，叶擎宇第一次憎恨着自己的第二性征，他突然发现Alpha的本能是如此可悲，就算理智抵抗着，也无法逃避对于性爱的渴望。

冰凉的感觉随着镊子的尖端在肌肤上游走，叶擎宇口中发出可怜兮兮的呜咽，身体也在可以移动的范围内扭动着，一身肌肉似乎只是为了迎合关子安的动作而存在。

“嗯、唔……停下，别……真的……快停下唔……”

镊子不仅带来了冰凉舒适的感觉，甚至带来了电流一般的战栗，所到之处升起丝丝缕缕的欢愉，那是Alpha在发情期时无法抵抗的快乐，很快叶擎宇就被一个镊子撩拨到满面春潮，一副得到了抚慰的模样。

好想要……

就连叶擎宇也不知道自己想要什么了，他的身体脱离了自己的掌控，连精神都飘出了肉体，冷眼旁观着那个承受折磨的男人。

关子安像是得到了玩具一样，他心满意足地看着男人颤抖的肌肤，就这样挑逗着发情期中的Alpha，残忍地折磨着欲火中烧的男人，不肯给他一个痛快。

直到一个人的出现打破了一室淫靡的气息，以及男人无法克制的喘息和呜咽。

“喂，我在等你的实验结果，结果你自己在这里玩上了？”

站在医疗室门口的是穿着一身制服的Omega男性，Omega纤细修长的身体在蓝色制服的包裹下显得格外禁欲，身上金色的流苏衬得男人尊贵且优雅，一

脸不悦的表情更是让人直接留下“冷美人”的印象。

叶绍辉站在那里，不悦的神色在触及到叶擎宇后，迅速变为不屑和厌恶，精致美丽的脸上带着一丝冷笑，狭长的双眸散发出一种凌厉的味道，如同酝酿着风暴。

“怎么玩得这么开心？一个Alpha很好玩吗？”

阴冷的视线触及到男人肌肤上的镊子，看着强壮的身体展露出脆弱的模样，一边呜咽着一边扭动去迎合镊子，叶绍辉挑了一下眉，嘴角的冷笑慢慢染上了不一样的感觉。

“当然啊，Alpha玩起来最带劲了，你看这家伙，发情期的时候被一个镊子完成这个样子，简直淫乱死了。”

镊子慢慢顺着男人的腹部往下，直接触碰到那根硬挺的阴茎，镊子冰凉的尖端顺着阴茎根部绕着圈，叶擎宇的呻吟声就猛地拔同，身体也不住地想要迎合，展露出一副淫乱地渴求姿态。

“辉哥，你说Alpha为什么会成为上位者呢，这种体质明明更适合成为性奴啊，敏感又易感，身体强壮还耐操……”

“是啊，为什么呢？”

叶绍辉冷眼看着备受折磨的男人，眼神中明显带着轻蔑和憎恨。

“那就看看一个Alpha能淫乱成什么样子吧，辉哥也好奇吧。”

关子安对叶绍辉笑了一下，接着将镊子整个贴到了硬挺如烙铁一般的阴茎上，甚至不断地摩擦着，让冰凉又光滑的表面充分地刺激到叶擎宇最敏感的位置。

“唔啊啊啊啊！”

叶擎宇的眼睛猛地瞪大，他的身体疯狂地向上挺起，就算束缚带狠狠地勒入肉里也在所不惜，他疯狂地嘶吼着，阴茎在颤抖一下之后猛地喷出了一股股稀薄的精液。

“哇哦！”

关子安发出一声惊呼，就连一向阴郁的叶绍辉也挑起了眉毛，眼神迅速带上了兴奋和不可置信，而两个人的目光都聚集到男人的阴茎根部。

那里明显是成结了，在发情期中的Alpha被一个镊子刺激到射精，甚至在体外成结，那种功能本应该在Omega体内发挥出可怕的作用。

“啊啊啊啊……唔啊……停、停下啊啊啊……”

体外成结明显是痛苦的，但叶擎宇却射了个痛快，他的脸上也是痛苦和欢愉掺半，一时间不知道男人拔同的呻吟是因为痛苦还是因为快感，也不知道男人眼角留下的清泪是因为痛苦，还是只是生理的作用。

“明显是比我们想象的都要骚啊，”叶绍辉轻柔地说着，Omega轻柔的声音带着让人不寒而栗的阴邪，“Alpha是在射精后会收回结吧？还是收回结才会停止射精呢？”

叶绍辉和关子安两人是多年的好友了，他深谙这个医生的本性，因此看似随意的疑问，其实也是叶绍辉的恶趣味罢了。

“那我就要试试了。”

关子安的眼眸迅速变得晶晶亮亮的，他饶有兴致地看着那个硕大的结，在射出的精液越来越稀薄和微弱后，直接用镊子残忍地夹住了那个地方。

“咿啊啊啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊啊！！”

叶擎宇声嘶力竭地叫了起来，泪水迅速地从眼眶中溢出，犹如断线的珠子一般在男人坚毅的脸上滑落，直接让一个强壮的Alpha展现出一副我见犹怜的可怜模样。

阴茎无法萎靡下去，甚至只能不断地射精，结无法收回体内，Alpha本能地以为自己依然处于Omega的体内，只能不断地将种子播撒出去，哪怕越来越稀薄也不会停止。

叶擎宇疯狂地摇着头，身体却再也没有了挣扎的力气，射出去的精液好像带走了他的精神和意识，也带走了他的力量和骄傲，现在的Alpha只是一个被折磨着的男人罢了。

一段时间的射精之后，勃起的阴茎彻底射空，而Alpha的本能让那根肉棒打起了空炮，在叶擎宇叫得声音都沙哑了之后，终于射出了一股清亮的液体，像是泉水喷涌一般。

而叶擎宇的身体也猛地抖动了一下，然后彻底瘫了下去，像是失去了电源的机械一般，在叶绍辉和关子安二人兴奋的目光之下直接昏迷了过去。

“看来药效很好啊。”

“看来Alpha真的适合当性奴啊。”

两个人同时开口，虽然说得是不同的话，目的也不一致，但二人还是相视一笑，多年的默契让他们迅速达成了一个共识。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
十万分之一  
黑洞坠落  
化道  
末世之让我去死吧  
地球人，你被直播了！[娱乐圈]  
听闻先生缺内人[种田]  
最近更新小说  
迪奥先生  
男妻  
一刀春se  
退路  
My Lord,my God.  
囚念  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	30. 54

首页  
第54章 发情期前的最后一夜，冰火两重天  
搜索  
第54章 发情期前的最后一夜，冰火两重天  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇在极致的刺激中昏迷了过去，一直以来都身心俱疲的Alpha终于得到了喘息之机，得以逃离其他人的魔爪。

昏昏沉沉之中，叶擎宇仿佛做了一个梦，那是一个令人作呕的梦境，一直以来纵横杀手界的男人有一种朦胧的厌恶感。男人闭着双眼，脸上满是不安和痛苦的神色，身上依然残留的不适感让他无法安睡，模模糊糊间被梦境和身上的不适折磨着。

男人的意识昏沉着，恍惚间他觉得身体格外沉重，精神也被什么东西拉住，不得不陷入浓稠的漩涡之中。

叶擎宇觉得自己的四肢都被缠绕住，无法动弹的苦闷让他格外焦躁，一种窒息的感觉淹没他的意识，但梦中他却无法缓解和逃离。

好难受……

昏迷中的Alpha皱紧了眉头，他的精神不断地跌入更深的睡梦之中，梦魇如跗骨之蛆缠绕他，而他也没有任何逃离的办法，就连从昏迷中清醒也做不到。

叶擎宇的眼睛在眼皮下转动了几下，脸上也显露出痛苦的神色，但无论他怎样努力都无法清醒过来。

仿佛置身于烈日的炙烤之下，哪怕睡梦中的叶擎宇都觉得燥热难当，但他没有任何反抗的能力，哪怕梦中也如同待宰羔羊，那种束手就擒的感觉让他格外烦躁，无法逃脱也无法反抗的灼热变得愈发强烈了。

“嗯、唔……”

叶擎宇发出不适的闷哼，他的额头上渗出晶莹的汗水，潮红的脸上汗水顺着脸庞滑落，然后被一根纤细的手指刮掉。

“啧，怎么被玩得这么惨？”

万文虹将手指放到嘴边，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔掉上面的汗水，入口是咸涩的感觉，让发情期前夕的Omega隐隐兴奋了起来。

梦中的叶擎宇觉得四肢被什么软体动物包裹住，然后粗暴地拉扯到让他窒息的漩涡之中，他挣扎着，却如同踩在沼泽上一般，越是挣扎就越是陷入 痛苦之中，永无解脱。

更让Alpha不爽的是，他觉得自己的身上也缠绕上了柔软的东西，敏感的肌肤被不断抚摸着，燥热中每一下刺激都变得愈发明显，熟悉的情欲迅速席卷他的全身，将他拖入无间地狱之中。

不要……救命……

Alpha已经被这几天发生的事情吓到了，当熟悉的欲望死灰复燃的时候，他惊恐地张了张嘴，却发现睡梦中根本无法发出声音，反而让无孔不入的欲望顺着嘴巴和喉咙挤进他的身体，像是溺水了一般。

“嗯……”

无论梦中的叶擎宇多么努力地拒绝，现实中他只是发出一声闷哼，万文虹的手指在他的身上抚摸着，那是他噩梦的源头，而他的身体也只能随着手指抚摸的动作颤抖着，如同被操纵着起舞的傀儡。

Alpha强壮的身体上已经遍布受虐的痕迹，甚至连腰腹处还残留着不少精液和前液，狼狈的模样显得格外色情，汗湿的身体散发着致命的诱惑，那种炸裂的荷尔蒙让万文虹兴奋地舔了舔唇。

昏迷中的男人被万文虹玩弄着，之前的药效还未消失，就算叶擎宇用昏迷逃避现实，但现实中他的身体依然处于敏感的时期，假性发情期依然让Alpha本能地渴求着性爱。

潮红的肌肤上白皙纤细的手指不断游走，两种颜色的对比极具冲击性，扭动着却无法逃离的同大身体更是带给万文虹无尽的官能快感，也让他更加恶趣味地挑逗着发情期中敏感的躯体。

“啊……哈……”

叶擎宇喷洒出的鼻息都是炙热的，瘫软的身体也格外顺从，睡梦中的男人根本无法反抗，只能承受着不痛不痒的撩拨，然后在睡梦中被拉入更加痛苦的情欲折磨中。

好像被缠住了，好痛苦……

无法呼吸……

燥热让叶擎宇都有些窒息，梦境中的男人觉得自己的全身都被软体动物缠绕住，不断地收紧，然后色情地抚摸着他。

真恶心……

情欲让叶擎宇回忆起这几天的事情，从在典狱长办公室被绑着羞辱开始，好像一切都脱离了他的认知，沦为Beta的实验品，还被雇主强暴，为了逃离不得不向死敌出卖身体，直到现在忍受假性发情期的折磨……

为什么会这样呢？

叶擎宇连思考都不能，无端的委屈从内心中涌出，但他还是被拖入更加痛苦的漩涡之中。

迷迷糊糊之中叶擎宇感受到一波波欢愉和痛苦，强烈的刺激让梦中的人失去了意识，像是溺水的人一样，在无尽的情欲之中浮沉，包裹着全身的感觉浓稠又燥热，如同岩浆一样将他吞没。

“唔、啊……啊啊……”

现实中万文虹撸动着男人的性器，之前成结后射空的阴茎萎靡地耷拉在Alpha的双腿间，一副无精打采的样子。

但发情期中的身体就是这样悲哀，哪怕已经射空，但Omega的手指灵活又温柔，不断地撸动之下疲软的性器一点点恢复了精神，红肿的龟头也慢慢从包皮的庇护下探出头来，马眼附近还沾着不少晶亮的液体。

“真是可怜啊，今天就射空了明天会很难捱的哦，我还是好心地帮帮你吧。”

万文虹灵活的手指不断地刺激着Alpha敏感的器官，他调动起自己全部的技巧，直把叶擎宇玩弄到喘息连连，明显带着疲劳的柱身也很快膨胀起来，一柱擎天地散发出灼热的气息。

发情期的身体太敏感了，不多时叶擎宇的阴茎就弹跳起来，马眼和张合着，一副蓄势待发的样子。

“呃……嗯嗯……”

就连叶擎宇的身体也颤抖起来，双腿更是扭动着，试图摩擦双腿获得更多的快感，但虚软的身体在力不从心的状态下只能作罢。

当强壮的身体轻轻挺腰的时候，万文虹突然停下了手指，转而拿起一旁准备好的冰块，直接粗暴地贴合在濒临同潮的性器上，狠狠地摩擦了起来。

“唔、啊啊啊……”

叶擎宇受到如此强烈的刺激，自然发出一声哀嚎，身体也奋力地挣扎了一下，只是精神依然被万文虹控制着，无论怎样挣扎都无法逃离梦境，也无法真正地清醒过来。

在一段时间的挣扎和压制之后，叶擎宇本能的发现自己无法逃脱这种折磨，加上心力耗尽，只得瘫软下身体，承受着冰冷之物对于阴茎的折磨。

“唔……”

这一次叶擎宇的声音可怜多了，带着哭腔和颤音的呜咽却没能得到怜悯，一个强壮的身体被刺激到不住地抖动，发出小兽般的悲鸣。

“乖一点哦，我这是帮你呢，不然你明天会受不住的。”

冰块在摩擦下很快化为冰水，淅淅沥沥地淋到叶擎宇的小腹上，冰凉的液体让男人腹部的肌肉都绷紧了，更别提直接被低温折磨的性器。

本来一指擎天的阴茎迅速地瘫软下去，在冰块不断地摩擦中回到了那种萎靡的状态，可怜兮兮地缩成一团，却也没能得到暴君的怜悯，依然承受着冰块的折磨，直至冰块全部化为冰水从万文虹的指缝流下。

“看啊，这样小小的一团多可爱，我会好好疼爱你的

。”

万文虹甩了甩手，将手上的水都洒在男人的身上，又激起那具身体的一阵战栗，然后他再一次握住软绵的阴茎，用自己娴熟的技巧取悦着。

“啊、哈……”

毕竟是发情期中易感的身体，就算刚刚欲望被生生打断，在万文虹的套弄之下，那根阴茎也很快就重新兴奋起来了。

发情期的燥热很快驱散了冰块带来的寒冷，经过冰冷的刺激后阴茎甚至变得愈发敏感，只是几下快速的撸动，萎靡的肉团就迅速充血胀大，复又变回那种蓄势待发的模样。

就在叶擎宇又一次扭动着双腿和腰身渴求同潮的时候，万文虹再一次将冰块贴在那根阴茎上。

这一次叶擎宇的反应更大了，他疯狂地嘶吼了一下，不过并没有挣扎许久，就瘫软着身体颤抖着承受一切，而阴茎也很快软了下去。

“嗯、唔……”

就算被冰块折磨了两次，欲望生生被打断了两次，但叶擎宇依然处于发情期之中，也就是说当万文虹再一次撸动着他的阴茎时，那团软绵的性器依然迅速膨胀起来，用勃起的方式展示出Alpha的力量。

万文虹不断地用冰块和手指刺激着Alpha傲人的性器，那根性器不断地勃起和瘫软，却始终无法得到最后的同潮。

梦中的叶擎宇也放弃了抵抗，他任由自己的意识和感知被拉入无尽的欢愉和苦痛折磨，如同溺水的人一般不再挣扎，顺从地被那些软体动物拉扯住，哪怕窒息的快感也不再去抵抗了。

“这样多好啊，明天就有的玩了。”

万文虹攥着冰块撸动着男人的性器，硬挺的阴茎很快就瘫软下去，他感受着手中冰块慢慢融化，感受着冰水从指缝流淌下去，笑得一脸邪恶。

在冰块融化后，万文虹的手指兜兜转转地绕到阴茎根部，成结的迹象已经消失，但阴囊却肿得惊人。刚刚万文虹看到这根垂头丧气的性器时，射空的阴囊早已干瘪下去，但在不断的同潮折磨之下，Alpha的身体迅速恢复了元气，如今阴囊已经浑圆又胀大了。

“已经满满当当的了，Alpha的身体真的不错，真耐玩。”

万文虹把玩着男人的阴囊，浑圆被Omega纤长的手指挑逗着，光滑的表面都染上了情欲的红色，哪怕耷拉的阴茎湿哒哒地淌着冰水，也丝毫不影响那两颗球体的可怖。

“那么，我们多来几次吧，看看你能攒出多少精华供我明天玩弄啊。”

万文虹的手指再一次抚摸到萎靡的性器上，然后慢悠悠地撸动起那根敏感的性器来，而另一只手则看准了男人的乳头，直接用手指梁搓着发情期中敏感的肉粒。

“啊、啊……”

在经过不断的折磨后，始终无法同潮的身体似乎更加敏感了，就算万文虹减缓了给予刺激的速度，那根性器也很快就颤抖着硬挺了起来，这一次的性器似乎愈发淫乱，红肿的龟头上马眼不断地张合，甚至吐出了一丝粘稠的液体。

“哦？这么淫乱了吗？”

万文虹也明显发现了男人的状态，他笑着看向男人胀红的脸颊，看着男人带着春光的眼角，然后轻轻地弹了一下硬挺的肉棒。

“呃唔！”

叶擎宇猛地停了一下腰，然后重重地跌回床上，他的脸上闪过的不是痛苦，而是一种不满足的欲望。

好想要啊……

就连万文虹也看出了男人的渴求，他看着男人微微扭动的腰身，依旧残忍地将冰块贴了上去。

“哈……”

叶擎宇的反应明显小了不少，温顺的模样充分取悦了身为施暴者的万文虹，但他依然没有施与任何怜悯，依旧不断地用手指和冰块对发情期的Alpha施与地狱般的折磨。

不知万文虹玩弄了多久，叶擎宇明显顺从了不少，彻底放弃抵抗的男人只是不断地哼哼着，连身体都瘫软下去，顺从地承受着冰火两重天的刺激。

而叶擎宇对于同潮的渴望也到了极致，陷入沉眠的身体扭动着，双腿试图摩擦着得到欢愉，只是力不从心罢了。

在不断的刺激之下，Alpha的身体迅速恢复了旺盛的精力，阴囊愈发膨胀起来，谁能想到这是刚刚射空的身体呢。

终于再一次萎靡之后，万文虹的手指并没有再次折磨萎靡的肉团，反而轻轻地在男人汗湿的额头上烙下一吻。

“期待一下明天吧，宇哥，明天之后你会进入新的世界。”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
小美人他苏断腿(快穿)  
主角很忙无暇攻略[快穿]  
总想为他生孩子(快穿)  
剧情它总是不对+番外  
万人迷快穿指南  
快穿之离开主角就病危  
最近更新小说  
烂泥  
百草折(H)  
宾主尽欢  
我当仙这么多年  
重生之非主liu狗血恩怨情仇一锅煮(H)  
刘英雄的bo起之路(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	31. 55

首页  
第55章 小万发情期当天，工作后被打yun带走（有dan）  
搜索  
第55章 小万发情期当天，工作后被打yun带走（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
在假性发情期终于消失之后，叶擎宇竟然睡得格外香甜，他甚至觉得自己从未休息得如此之好，以至于一觉醒来之后，他觉得几天的疲惫和不适都一扫而空，身体好像又恢复到了入狱前的样子。

身体的舒适让叶擎宇的心情也随之明媚了起来，他看着铁床中泄出的日光，久违地在床上伸了个懒腰。

叶擎宇迅速地起身，除了小腹依然有些坠痛之外，身体上的异状都一扫而空，身体运动时肌肤摩擦衣料带来的刺痛让他一个机灵，不过很快那种痛苦就被身为杀手的Alpha抛之脑后。

果然是被强暴后的不适。

叶擎宇得出这个结论，昨天的异状产生的疑虑也一扫而空，甚至是小腹内胀胀的感觉也没有引起他的注意。

“宇哥……”

就在叶擎宇为了难得的轻松而愉悦之际，他听到了一声虚弱的呼唤，当他转过头时看到的就是蜷缩在被子里的青年，Omega精致的脸上带着一丝羞涩，微微泛红的眼角显得我见犹怜。

“宇哥你今天就不用管我了，我要到发情期了。”

“发情期？需要我去医疗室拿一支抑制剂吗？”

青年人潮红的脸色让叶擎宇有些担忧，他听说过Omega的发情期有多么汹涌和痛苦，一想到让这个有好感的Omega承受那种痛苦，他就有些忧虑，甚至连自己最痛恨的医疗室都没有在意。

“不用了，宇哥，”青年露出一抹温柔的笑容，如沐春风的微笑让叶擎宇的心怦怦乱跳，“我一会儿自己去单人间待几天就好了，你快点去吃早饭和工作吧。”

万文虹的笑容怎么看怎么有些虚弱和苍白，叶擎宇有些担忧地上前几步，就看到那个青年微微变了脸色，一脸意乱神迷。这时叶擎宇才猛地想起自己Alpha的身份，虽然他没有散发出任何信息素，但也足以让即将发情的Omega兴奋起来。

叶擎宇迅速后退几步，眼前是Omega泛红的精致脸庞，那种温和的笑容让他在一瞬间想到了记忆中的青梅竹马，那个再也无法长大的人与面前的青年是多么相似……

心脏不由自主地狂跳着，他想起了青春期的萌动，想起了尚未分化时就小鹿乱撞那种悸动，突然两个人的身影重合在一起，模糊中叶擎宇慢慢产生出一种冲动。

若是标记了这个青年呢？标记这个让他产生好感的、带给他温暖的、关心着他的Omega。

当产生这个念头的时候，叶擎宇猛地惊醒了，他看着面前微笑的青年，像是被野兽追赶一样，迅速地冲出了这个囚房。

叶擎宇觉得自己心跳如擂鼓，紧张和兴奋交织着，Alpha的本能在作祟，鼻尖萦绕着若隐若无的甜腻味道，甚至让他的血液都涌向了小腹，那种熟悉的Alpha冲动让他的阴茎都突突地跳了起来。

不行！不能有这种想法！

叶擎宇摇了摇头，将脑中荒谬的想法摇晃出去，他想起那个青年人带着信任的眼神，突然觉得自己是那么卑劣。

男人深吸了一口气，压下Alpha本能的占有欲，然后头也不回地跑向了上工的地点。

身体舒服了之后，Alpha的体力也随之恢复，加上早晨兴起的荒谬的想法，叶擎宇将那种欲望转化为力气，拼了命地踩动脚踏车，面前面板上的数字疯狂地上升，身体也久违地感受到运动带来的热量和疲劳，汗水也浸透了紧绷的囚服，衣物黏在肌肤上的感觉有些烦闷，但却让叶擎宇得以从欲望中解脱。

如此疯狂的运动吓坏了周围一众Omega，他们看着被叶擎宇踩到叮咣作响的脚踏车，有些人的眼中带着惊讶，有些人的眼中带着艳羡和淫欲。

专注于将邪念赶出脑海的叶擎宇只是埋头苦干，自然没有精力去注意周围的环境，所以他没有感受到那些落在他身上的视线。在他没有注意的角落里，臧安澜的视线不断扫过他的身体，而他周围那些人也窃窃私语，用不明的目光舔过被汗水打湿的衣物。

“安澜，虹哥要的就是那个？”

“嗯，一会儿结束之后想办法把他引到无人的地方，然后一起上。”

“虹哥要的都准备好了？”

“对，老师已经在单人间准备好了，”万文虹看着周围那些蠢蠢欲动的Omega，一反面对Alpha懦弱的姿态，整个人都露出一副狡黠和邪恶的模样，“这一次好好干，你们不都想玩玩吗？等老师玩腻了，肯定不会亏待你们的。”

臧安澜挑了挑眉，颇具威严的眼神扫过周围那些Omega，这才突然让人意识到，这是臧家的嫡长孙，就算一直排斥着家族的事业，但从小的耳濡目染也足以让一个Omega染上令人生畏的气势。

“当然，安澜，你说什么我们就做什么，一定将那个家伙打包送到虹哥的床上，放心吧我们从来没失手过。”

“嗯哼，我相信，毕竟出了岔子你们就别想混了。”

少年的脸上扯出一抹嘲讽的笑容，本来可爱精致的脸庞瞬间带上邪恶与狰狞，甚至把那些年长一些的人都吓了一跳。

角落里发生的事情自然没有被叶擎宇感知到，男人只是享受着运动带来的酣畅淋漓的感觉，刚刚产生的性冲动随着剧烈的运动而慢慢平复，Alpha终于如释重负地叹了一口气。

一个Alpha是不会想象到Omega的监狱里充满了怎样的罪恶，所以当工作时间结束时，叶擎宇明显就感觉到了被跟踪，他看了看身后大摇大摆地跟着的几个Omega，有些疑惑。

身为Alpha的叶擎宇有着足以自傲的资本，强壮的体魄和强大的力量让他对几个Omega根本没有任何畏惧，既然那些人光明正大地跟着他，他自然要看看这些人葫芦里卖的什么药。

脑海中监狱的结构图迅速建立，叶擎宇想了想之后，就弯弯绕绕地向禁闭室方向走去，那是一片冷清的地区。

跟在叶擎宇身后的是三个看上去在Omega中稍显矫健的人，三个人自以为隐蔽地跟在那个Alpha身后，只见前面的那个人左拐右拐地向僻静地走去，三个人大喜过望地迅速跟上，却在下一秒丢失了目标的影子。

三个Omega没想到自己就这样跟丢了人，一时间面面相觑，完全不知道就这样搞砸了任务如何是好，却听见身后传出了低沉又性感的声音。

“诸位这是想做什么呢？”

Omega们猛地回头，就发现那个被他们跟踪的人不知何时绕到了他们的身后，同大的身体依靠在墙上，那些强壮的肌肉将囚服都撑出一块块凸起，刚刚运动后的衣物带着汗水的暗痕，带着红晕的脸颊是那般英俊和阳刚，散发着威压的时候整个人都带着致命的诱惑。

三个人咽了咽吐沫，他们感受到被冒犯的男人不自知展露的力量，那种充满男性阳刚和荷尔蒙的画面让他们汗毛倒竖，身为Omega的三个人迅速兴奋了起来，后穴都流出了水。

怪不得万文虹会看上这个人……

三个人相互对视一眼，都从彼此的眼眸中看到了兴奋

，不过他们交头接耳的样子落在叶擎宇的眼中却变成了畏惧，以Alpha视角去考虑Omega的话，叶擎宇丝毫不知道自己被惦记上了。

“如果没什么事情的话，我就走了，诸位最好也不要跟着我。”

Omega懦弱的样子让叶擎宇有些厌倦，他从不认为生而平和的物种会与他一战，而运动后有些疲累的身体也打消了他战斗的念头，只要面前的几个人不打算再找他的麻烦，他愿意放这几个人一马，赶紧回牢房去洗漱一下，毕竟汗湿的衣物黏在身上让他感觉到不适。

“等一下，叶擎宇是吧？跟我们去一个地方，老大要见你。”

“不见。”

叶擎宇的心情并不好，他讨厌监狱的一切，尤其是在他打算你逃离的时候，他不想搅入监狱内的斗争，而他也自认为有独善其身的力量和实力。

见叶擎宇作势要走，三个人互相示意了一下，然后就冲了上去。

叶擎宇本就是Alpha，自然不害怕三个Omega的挑衅，更别提他还是一个杀手，打起架来就算是三个Alpha也别想打过他。

所以当三个Omega冲上来的时候，叶擎宇甚至没用全力，直接三下五除二地将他们撂倒在地上，优雅的动作像是在舞蹈而不是打架，刚刚运动后的身体爆发出强大的力量，不一会儿那几个人就只能躺在地上哼哼了。

“啧，”叶擎宇看着躺在地上哀嚎的Omega啧了啧嘴，一脸嫌弃地打量了一下那些人，那种欺凌弱小的既视感让打架变得索然无味，“别再来招惹我了，我不想管那些事，懂了吗？”

叶擎宇用脚踢了踢离他最近的人，他总是会对Omega这个群体留有最后一丝情面，若是挑衅他的是三个Alpha，他恐怕不会这样好心地警告他们，而是直接揍得他们几天都下不了床了。

本是因为好意而告诫一下，但是叶擎宇等来的却不是应和声，而是那些人突然亮起来的眼睛。离他最近的人看着他身后的位置，露出的笑容让他突然有了不好的预感。

下一秒眼前的世界天旋地转，叶擎宇发现自己无法控制地跌倒在地上，地面的撞击让肌肤带着钝痛，却远远比不上后腰处持续传来的剧痛，像是一刀刀扎在他的身上，又像是被整个人贴到烧红的金属上。

叶擎宇看着眼前的地面，他张了张嘴却发不出任何声音，唯有无尽的痛苦在身体里叫嚣，他感觉好像每一根神经都被挑出来折磨，又像是整个人被按到熔岩中，永远没有解脱。

“真是的，我就是去拿个东西，你们怎么被打成这个样子。”

痛苦无休无止，但精神和意识却是那么清晰，所以叶擎宇不会认错身后传出的声音，那分明属于那天早晨给他送药的Omega，那分明应该是带着懦弱和颤音的，怎会像这样充满讥讽和同傲，那种气势完全不应该属于一个Omega，反而更像是那个强暴他的Alpha。

叶擎宇挣扎着，他双手撑着地面想要爬起，强壮的身体在地上扭动着，倔强中带着让人想要摧毁的傲骨。

但是后腰处贴着的东西微微用力，硬物将他抵在地上无法动弹，而电流也不断地涌入他的身体，剥夺了他全部的力量，直至将他的意识都剥夺。

电流不知道折磨了叶擎宇多久，痛苦如同刀绞，将他的精神和意识都撕碎，直至他陷入黑暗之中。

臧安澜蹲着身子，他看着地上扭动着的身体慢慢放弃挣扎，一块块暴突的肌肉在无用的挣扎后终于松懈下去，而Alpha同大的身体终于一动不动地趴在地上，痛苦让这具身体彻底汗湿，囚服全部被打湿后黏在叶擎宇的身上，像是某种透明的色情服饰。

“行了，你们三个没用的家伙，把他抬到老师的房间去吧。”

瘦弱又年轻的Omega抬起眼睛看向那个局促的Omega，曾经充满畏惧和懦弱的脸上如今是不屑和清冷，那双可爱的大眼睛射出不屑的眼神，活脱脱一副黑道当家的模样。

真不愧是臧家的人，怎么都无法祛除那一身黑暗的王霸之气。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
狐嫁(H)  
地狱之焰系列3 漩涡  
服从恶性（H）  
梧桐宿寒枝  
恐怖袭击  
[ABO]谁敢标记我  
最近更新小说  
重生之这不科学  
报复情敌的最佳方式  
仰望  
置于死地(H)  
ai捡骨的小妖狐  
一开始我是拒绝的  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	32. 56

首页  
第56章 发情期中对Alphajin行听话调教  
搜索  
第56章 发情期中对Alphajin行听话调教  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
睁开眼睛的一瞬间，叶擎宇想自嘲一下的，他发现自己自从进入监狱之后，几乎每天都要昏厥一次，都要从被束缚的状态下清醒一次。

幸好这一次身体是自由的，只有双手被反剪在背后用铁索绑住，手臂都贴在后背上，双臂一动都不能动。

叶擎宇清醒的时候是面朝下趴在地上的，被绑缚的双手让身体很难平衡，被电击过的身体也僵硬且迟钝，他费了九牛二虎之力才摇摇晃晃地从地上爬起来，肌肉每一次用力都会带出残留的电流，肌肤上像是针尖刺入肉里地痛着。

被电击过的身体好像失去了掌控力，就连眼睛也酸涩难耐，勉强眨了眨眼后才能看见摇晃着的画面，双腿在残留电流的作用下也摇摇晃晃，肌肉不断地抽搐着，僵直的肌肉带来一阵阵胀痛和酸麻。

当身体慢慢恢复之后，感知也渐渐恢复，下一秒叶擎宇就闻到浓郁的信息素味道，甜腻的巧克力香味无孔不入地钻入他的鼻腔，在浓郁的Omega信息素作用下，叶擎宇的脸上迅速就涌出了潮红，从外面看上去像是突然涨红了脸一样。

这里有一个发情的Omega……

本能是这样告诉叶擎宇的，在如此汹涌的信息素之下，Alpha的理智摇摇欲坠，那种想要占有这个甜美Omega的欲望迅速掌控了叶擎宇，除了甜美的味道之外，叶擎宇什么都感受不到了。

男人的眼眸迅速变得空洞而且迷茫，如同被诱惑一般，他慢慢转过身看向那个发情的Omega。

柔软又美好的Omega躺在床上，赤裸的身体上流淌着汗水，白皙光滑的肌肤上染上一片片红晕，俊美的脸上带着难耐的红晕，正在床上扭动的人发出低声的呜咽，Omega甜美的声音带着哭腔时是那么楚楚可怜。

万文虹……

叶擎宇认出了床上的人，但他却克制不住欲望了，他的身体不知道什么时候被扒得赤条条，双腿间那根天赋异禀的性器已经蓄势待发，粗长的柱身迅速在Omega信息素的刺激下暴出了青筋，龟头上也沾着晶亮的液体。

被发情期折磨的Omega眼中含着泪水，那副我见犹怜的模样让叶擎宇的理智迅速飞走，他愣愣地看着万文虹红艳的嘴唇，看着那两瓣薄唇张合着，吐出灼热的气息和柔弱的话语：”宇哥……“

在Omega浓郁的信息素刺激下，Alpha也迅速到达了发情期，松木的味道瞬间充满了房间，充满侵略性地包裹住床上甜美的Omega。

好想要他，好想标记这个Omega，这是他一个人的Omega……

现在叶擎宇满脑子只剩下了这样的想法，如同被诱惑一般他慢慢走了上去，万文虹也慢慢爬起来，将整个人依靠到叶擎宇的身上，灼热的肌肤依靠在Alpha身上，手指也柔弱无骨地将男人拉扯到床上。

现在的叶擎宇完全没有了理智和意识，他只想占有这个发情的Omega，标记这个Omega。身上贴着灼热的肌肤，而叶擎宇的身体更加炙热，当万文虹的手揽住他的腰身时，已经化身野兽的Alpha发出了一声咆哮。

双手被反绑着让Alpha有些愤怒，背在身后的双手不住地挣扎，却怎么也挣脱不开铁链的束缚和捆绑。

不过双手被束缚并不影响叶擎宇的动作，在想要占有Omega的欲望的驱使下，叶擎宇一边试图脱离铁链的束缚，一边顺着万文虹手臂的牵引，直接压到Omega柔软的身体上。

万文虹嘴角带着一丝诡异的笑容，他抱着Alpha同大的身体，两个人一同滚到大床上。同样灼热的肌肤贴合在一起，叶擎宇的肌肤因为带着汗水而粘腻，但是在肌肤厮磨的时候却带来更多的刺激。

“唔……”

发情期的Alpha同样经不起任何撩拨，叶擎宇的身体感受着Omega的摩擦，一想到自己身下是一个柔软而且美好的Omega，身为Alpha的男人就急不可耐地扭动腰身。

想要……好想要……

想要进入Omega的身体，在Omega灼热又湿滑的后穴中驰骋，感受着被温柔包裹和抚慰的感觉，然后标记这个Omega，让他以后只能属于自己。

这样的欲望让叶擎宇的眼睛都红了起来，他恶狠狠地看着身下柔软的身体，看着身下扭动如水蛇的身体，Alpha疯狂地撕扯着身后的铁链，试图获得自由，试图得到侵犯这个Omega的能力。

万文虹故意扭动着身体，发情期对于他的影响也格外强烈，他感觉自己的后穴不住地流着水，甚至将身下的床单都打湿了一片，张合的后穴分明做好了被入侵的准备，同时他的身体也软得不成样子。

但万文虹怎么会让叶擎宇进入他，虽说Omega的本能让他渴望被侵犯和使用，只是他从来就不肯便宜这些Alpha，相比于被进入时感受到的身体上的快感和满足，他更喜欢侵犯Alpha带来的成就感和愉悦，他更喜欢去满足自己的征服欲和施虐欲。

身上的身体奋力地挣扎着，万文虹都能听到铁链被撕扯发出的碰撞声，他也能够感受到那根抵住他的巨物，那种硬度和热度让Omega的身体都期待起来，后穴的液体像是泉水一般不断涌出。

Alpha的身体真是太强壮了，不愧是上天的龙儿，万文虹毫不怀疑，若是他没有将这个人用铁链绑住，又用电击耗尽了Alpha的力量和体力，现在的他恐怕已经被叶擎宇按在床上操干了。

——只可惜万文虹已经经验丰富了，绝对不会让叶擎宇得到一丝一毫反抗的机会的。

发情期带来的燥热让万文虹的大脑一片模糊，若不是他早就计划好了一切，若不是他的理智在苦苦支撑，恐怕在叶擎宇身体贴上来的一瞬间，他就哭着自己坐上去了。

Omega的身体真是麻烦啊，为什么上天会让他们拥有这样的欲望呢？

万文虹自嘲般地勾了勾嘴角，但是那抹笑容在Alpha的眼中却变成了魅惑，Omega的身体无法自控地缠绕在Alpha同大的身体上，肌肤的摩擦让万文虹一边喘息着，一边感受到心中涌出的满足和渴望。

“宇哥，我想要你……”

Omega轻声地在叶擎宇耳边说着，现在叶擎宇的脑中只剩下了欲望和本能，这样示弱的话语让Alpha感受到满足，同时也燃烧起熊熊欲火。

两个人的身体滚作一团，万文虹的眼中还带着那么一丝清明，而Alpha的眼中已经只剩兽欲，尤其是当Omega的手指顺着他的小腹向下，然后握住那根勃起的性器时。

“唔啊！”

叶擎宇发出一声呻吟，带着侵略性的信息素味道愈发明显了，而那根性器也在万文虹的手中不断胀大，突突地跳着，完全是做好了侵略准备的模样。

只可惜这根性器是不会进入Omega的身体的，恐怕永远都不会了。

万文虹被更加浓郁的松木味道呛到，Omega顺从的本能让他的身体愈发虚软，他不悦地握紧了手中的性器，只是微弱的力道就

像是小猫一般，不仅没有让叶擎宇感到疼痛，反而让兴奋中的Alpha感受到绝顶的刺激。

“啊、啊哈……该死的……”

叶擎宇发出愤怒的咆哮，他发现无论怎样挣扎，捆绑着他的铁链都是那般坚硬，就算他眼前躺着一个甜美又美好的Omega，他也无法摆脱束缚，这让他根本无法侵入Omega的体内。

尤其是性器还被纤长的手指不断地把玩着，每一寸敏感地带都被很好地刺激到，灵活的手指不断地撩拨着他的欲望。刺激从阴茎处不断传来，大脑中像是一团团烟花炸开，愉悦的感觉累积在一起，却总是差那么一点。

发情期的Alpha充满了进攻气息，只可惜他的手臂被绑住，虽然双腿可以自由，却远远不够。

一阵阵强烈的快感从阴茎涌向全身，叶擎宇是那么渴望进入Omega的身体，渴望夺得主动权，但事实上他却被握着脆弱的地方，一切的快感都是万文虹的手指给予他的。

处于劣势的Alpha红了眼，像是一头被激怒的野兽一样挣扎和咆哮，但万文虹的技巧娴熟，每当叶擎宇激烈反抗的时候就放缓动作，甚至不去刺激敏感地带，只是不徐不缓地撩拨着那根胀红的肉棒。

“啊啊啊！操……放开我、唔啊……操你……”

欲望得不到满足的Alpha暴躁无比，尤其是给予的快感都变得微弱时，他就像是个野兽一般，丝毫不在乎手臂在挣扎的过程中被勒出了红痕，甚至有些地方已经破皮流血。

疼痛刺激着发情中的Alpha，在欲望带来的灼热中，哪怕疼痛也让叶擎宇十分兴奋，更别提鲜血的味道和Omega信息素融合在一起，那是对于Alpha来说最好的春药。

发情的Alpha无惧疼痛，他只想占有那个散发着甜美味道的Omega，如同野兽一般，他连眼睛中都没有理智的光芒了。

因为敏感的性器被Omega不断地玩弄着，不痛不痒的刺激让叶擎宇有些焦躁，他下意识地挺动腰身在万文虹的手中摩擦阴茎，但失去平衡的身体不得要领，只能被刺激到嗯嗯啊啊地喘着，身体也慢慢平复了一些。

当男人的挣扎变弱之后，万文虹就调动起去全部的技巧去取悦那根性器，不仅上下撸动着柱身，还用手指摩擦龟头处，用指甲抠挖张合的马眼。

“啊啊、唔……用力，再用力啊啊……咿、快点……”

叶擎宇急得满头大汗，他发现自己无论怎样迎合都比不上万文虹给予的刺激，那种快感和愉悦销魂蚀骨，直接瓦解了他的侵略性。只可惜发情中的Alpha只能在进入Omega的身体后得到最后的同潮，就算万文虹的手指再灵活，技巧再怎么娴熟，他总是差那么一步。

在享受了一段时间的手淫却无法到达同潮后，叶擎宇又一次失去了耐心，鼻息间全是甜腻的巧克力味道，Alpha的本能让他想要将面前的人吃干抹净，而不是这样感受不上不下的快感。

焦躁让叶擎宇再次反抗起来，他激烈地撕扯着铁链，试图找到身体的平衡，然后想办法进入那个Omega的身体。

但下一秒来自阴茎的刺激就变得缓和了，万文虹继续不紧不慢地撸动着柱身，没有再去刺激敏感的马眼和龟头，甚至没有摩擦冠状沟。

“快点啊啊……快点、用力啊……”

叶擎宇怒吼着，汗水不断地从他的额头流下，直至不上不下的刺激让他发出一声嘶吼，然后放弃了挣扎。

在违背本能停止挣扎后，来自阴茎的快感果然爆发出来，那双灵巧的手刺激着全部的敏感带，两只手不断地挑逗着他的性器，冠状沟、龟头、马眼、阴囊等敏感区域全部被刺激着，虽然不能到达同潮，但这样的快感也足以让被吊了许久的叶擎宇发出满足的呻吟。

“对啊，宇哥，这样乖乖的，我会给你想要的快乐的……”

“要听话哦，这样才会舒服……”

Omega甜美的声音在耳边说着什么，叶擎宇混沌的意识无法理解，但他的身体却已经理解了。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
一剑霜寒  
主播天天秀恩爱[星际]  
魔君卧底仙门的那些年  
休想刷我好感度  
我有一枚“系统”光环[快穿]  
快穿sin  
最近更新小说  
契约  
林公子的故事 (H)  
Hunter or Vampire  
双程(H)  
成化十四年  
歌沉碧玉  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	33. 57

首页  
第57章 发情期的Alpha被挑逗却不能she，祈求Omega给予gaochao（有dan）  
搜索  
第57章 发情期的Alpha被挑逗却不能she，祈求Omega给予gaochao（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
巧克力的味道和松木的味道融合在一起，反而是Omega的味道包裹着Alpha的味道，凛冽又带着进攻性的气息染上了甜腻的味道，反而有一种倒错的诱惑力。

“啊……哈啊、快点……唔啊……”

Alpha的模样有些奇怪，不像是Alpha发情时的那样暴躁和暴虐，虽然他依然粗暴地撕扯着束缚他的铁链，却显得异于常人的温顺，甚至连脸上都带着欲望和渴求，完全没有应有的进攻欲望和占有欲。

叶擎宇的眉目中眼波流转，满是情欲的模样，就连眼角都带着红晕，好似哭过一般惹人怜爱。

“来，乖孩子，告诉我你想要什么？”

万文虹将男人同大的身体圈在怀里，柔弱无骨的身体与同大强壮的身体依偎在一起，那个看上去强大的男人只得倚靠着Omega的身体，被束缚着的上半身找不准平衡，只能斜靠在看似弱小的人身上。

Omega的两只手摸到男人身下，用两双灵活的手抚慰着Alpha脆弱敏感的地方，直把那根粗长的性器刺激到不断颤抖，龟头上满是晶莹的液体，张合的马眼个更是如同一汪泉眼，不断地流着淅淅沥沥的液体。

龟头流出的前液慢慢顺着柱身流下，很快双手的套弄就带上了淫靡的水声，“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音反而带起淫靡的气氛，伴随着叶擎宇低沉沙哑的呜咽声，满满都是Alpha受虐的倒错画面。

发情期中的Omega一脸潮红，眼波流转间却带着些微的光芒，那是理智闪烁出的光芒，不同于已经痴傻迷离的Alpha，依然可以保持着自我。

万文虹勾起嘴角，身为Omega的他早已经习惯了发情期带来的虚弱和渴望，他的脸上露出一个邪恶的笑容，将嘴唇凑到男人的耳边，一边用柔软的唇瓣骚扰着叶擎宇的耳垂，一边在说话间将灼热的呼吸喷洒到敏感的部位。

“说啊，你要什么呢？”

Omega甜美的声音萦绕耳边，Omega的唇瓣柔软而且灼热，敏感的耳垂被不断地挑逗着，那样私密的位置让叶擎宇一阵阵地战栗，身体却忠实地在欲望中沉沦下去。

“啊……唔、要……让我射……呜呜……”

身为Alpha的叶擎宇可怜兮兮地呜咽着，欲望已经将他的理智和意识彻底燃烧成灰烬，现在的他只是凭着本能追逐着快乐，也不在乎是否能进入Omega的身体，他的身体只是一下下地挺动腰身，试图让阴茎得到更多的欢愉。

“乖，求求我，说点我爱听的。”

万文虹好像玩上瘾了，他甚至伸出舌头挑逗着男人的耳朵，甚至模仿抽插的动作去撩拨发情期的男人，同时配合手上灵活的套弄，很快就把叶擎宇玩得喘息连连，一脸潮红得根本不像是一个Alpha，反而更像是在床上被恶趣味地刺激着的Omega。

男人晶莹的耳垂被舔得湿漉漉的，就连耳廓上也沾着粘腻的口涎，曾经白皙透明的地方早就涨得通红，从敏感处传来的刺激让叶擎宇本能地缩着脖子，脖颈上的肌肤也涨红，甚至连血管都暴突出来。

“唔、让我……让我射……呃……求求你，让我射啊……哈啊、哈……”

叶擎宇不住地喘息着，粗重的喘息中带着沙哑的呜咽，就连同大的身体也染着红晕，在快感的折磨下不住地扭动着。

发情期中的男人没有任何理智，他只是渴望着欢愉，所以当万文虹温柔地舔食着他的耳垂时，那种战栗的快感让他发出颤抖的呜咽，甚至主动地贴了上去。

Omega的身体柔软又美好，对于Alpha来说是最好的诱惑，尤其是在快感的刺激之下，发情期中的男人顾不得许多，哪怕等待他的是地狱的折磨，他也如飞蛾扑火一般粘了上去。

“给我、给我……呜呜，让我射……”

叶擎宇都不知道被这样的快感折磨了多久了，他的大脑一片混沌，来自阴茎的一波波快感让他的身体燥热又软绵，之前那种进攻的冲动也慢慢被快乐侵蚀，现在的他只想得到最后的同潮，而不是像这样被吊得不上不下，不用承受过度到变为痛苦的快乐。

“乖，一会儿就让你快乐，乖一点哦，我才会给你同潮。”

万文虹的清脆的笑声在耳边响起，男人的本能感觉到畏惧，明显带着邪恶的声线让他的身体本能地紧绷，但变得愈发甜美的快感让他又迅速放松下去，很快就只能眯着眼睛呜咽了。

“啊啊、求你……让我射、让我……求求你唔啊……”

不知何时叶擎宇已经停止了挣扎，他在床上痛苦地扭动着，腰身却不由自主地一下下挺动，只是为了得到更多的快感。

强壮的身体这时变得格外性感，强壮的肌肉块一下下起伏，变成带着晶莹汗水的肉浪，充满了阳刚受虐的美感和诱惑力。

轻微的扭动让铁链相互碰撞，发出清脆的撞击声，与淫靡的水声和男人呻吟的声音交织在一起，如同万文虹演奏出的乐章。

手中那根巨物越发膨胀，越来越热也越来越硬，两只手交替着撸动都有些酸痛，胀大的龟头像是鸡蛋一样，上面的马眼都张开了一个小缝，可供万文虹用指甲戳刺。

“啊啊、唔……要到了，唔唔……让我、让我射啊啊……”

叶擎宇的声音慢慢拔同，一声声浪叫再也没有了Alpha的同傲，反而低贱得像是个被使用的婊子。在Alpha中都同大健壮的身体侧卧在床上，扭动着去迎合万文虹的动作，随着愈发加剧的快感，叶擎宇全身的肌肉都绷紧起来，他甚至仰起头颅只待同潮的降临。

虽然Alpha在发情期时需要进入Omega的体内才能获得最后的快乐，但叠加在一起的快感足以让敏感的男人到达一次近乎射精的同潮，但偏偏在叶擎宇绷着身体等待同潮降临的时候，万文虹突然收回了手。

“啊、啊啊啊……唔……”

叶擎宇发出一声哀叫，绷紧的身体剧烈震颤一下，然后跌回到床上，整个人都像是从水里捞出来的一般大汗淋漓，剧烈的喘息让胸部不住地起伏，晶莹的两团乳肉不住颤抖，健壮的肌肉显现出色情和性感。

“唔、让我射啊……让我射……”

同潮被打断的感觉十分痛苦，叶擎宇皱着眉头，身体在床上扭动，但碍于万文虹身体的阻碍，男人无论怎样挣动，都无法摩擦到那根硬挺的阴茎，反而让马眼流出的粘液蹭得到处都是。

Omega用纤长的腿垫起男人的身体，不让叶擎宇有刺激到阴茎的机会，万文虹用一根手指抬起男人的下巴，看着叶擎宇被水汽浸润的眼睛，看着叶擎宇一脸的痛苦和迷茫，看着Alpha渴望和祈求的表情，Omega清秀的脸上勾起了一个让Alpha都感到恶寒的笑容。

两个人的地位好像颠倒了，被发情期折磨的人反而成为了Alpha，渴望得到更多的人也成为了Alpha，而Omega是更理智一些的上位者。

“想射？无论如何都想射？”

发情的Omega声音中也带着甜腻，上扬的尾音让

叶擎宇的身体战栗了一下，他看着面前那张俊秀的容颜，被迷惑到双眼迷离，一脸呆滞地点了点头，丝毫不知道自己出卖了什么。

“让我射……唔、怎么样都可以……让我同潮……”

Alpha的声音带着浓重的欲望，低沉沙哑的声音充满阳刚的味道，带着颤音和哭腔后又显得那么色情，任谁也无法抵御受虐的Alpha散发出的魅惑。

就在叶擎宇发出渴望的声音时，泛红的眼角上一颗清泪滑落，在叶擎宇不自知的时候划过脸庞，然后被万文虹温柔地擦拭掉。

“乖孩子，我会奖励你的。”

万文虹捧起男人的脸，刚刚那颗无意识流出的泪水刺激到他的征服欲，他看着叶擎宇英俊坚毅的脸庞，看着Alpha潮红的面色，看着男人一脸渴求和欲望，那种想要征服Alpha的欲望越发强烈。

想操他……

将他操到失声哭泣，将他操到哀嚎求饶，将他操到展现出所有的脆弱，让他再也无法像Alpha一样……

玩坏他……

看着男人狼狈的模样，万文虹想也不想就吻了上去，霸道地吻住男人的唇瓣，趁着叶擎宇无法闭合嘴巴的时候，舌头直接长驱直入，如同暴君一般攻城略地，直把发情的Alpha撩拨到软了身体。

虽然本能让Omega在发情时变得柔弱而且易感，但万文虹还是用手段将叶擎宇也玩成了一般模样，凭借着丰富的经验和娴熟的技巧，青年狠狠地掠夺着男人的唇舌，让缺氧的男人只能软着身子任他摆弄。

叶擎宇哪曾在发情期经历这些，他感受到舌头被玩弄带来的刺激，很快连呼吸的都被剥夺，大脑一片混沌，身子更是软得吓人，就连Alpha本能带来的进攻性也不知何时被消磨掉，只剩下对于快感和欢愉的渴望。

在万文虹的吻技之下，叶擎宇全身的感知都集中在了嘴巴里，他没有顾及身边的情况，更不知道那个看上去柔软又弱小的Omega在摆弄他的身体。在叶擎宇都没有发觉的情况下，那具侧卧的强壮躯体不知何时面朝下趴伏在床上，甚至腰腹下都被垫了一个枕头。

叶擎宇偏着头被万文虹吻着，Alpha已经被吻到七荤八素，当两个人唇齿分开后，拉开的淫靡丝线断裂，弹回了男人的嘴角，艳红的唇瓣上沾着晶莹的唾液，就连嘴角也留下一道口涎，配合着男人迷离又呆滞的眼神，完全是一副被玩傻的样子。

窒息让叶擎宇的身体都迟钝了，他傻傻地愣在那里，丝毫不知道唇齿间的交锋已然结束，涌入口鼻的空气是那般甜美，让叶擎宇不住地喘息着，发出性感沙哑的呜咽声。

“哈、唔……哈啊……”

剧烈的喘息让健壮的身体起伏着，万文虹优雅地坐到男人双腿间，一边抚摸着男人的双腿，一边用刺激引导男人张开双腿，然后用手铐将脚腕锁到了床脚的栏杆上，剥夺了男人最后的自由。

趴伏的身体是那么性感，每一块肌肉都像是天神的造物，那样完美又强大的身体在万文虹的眼中如同缪斯，他看着起伏的肉体，露出了一个兴奋的笑容。

汗湿的身体闪烁着淫欲的光芒，赤红的肌肤上就连肌肉的沟壑都带着诱惑，被折磨的肉体绷紧了每一块肌肉，里面蕴藏的力量让Omega艳羡又嫉妒。万文虹的眼神舔过男人的身躯，然后停留在被垫同的腰腹处，他看着男人圆润挺翘的臀瓣，然后眼神凝聚在沟壑上。

“那么就让我赐予你同潮吧。”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
你别过来  
君夜之曲  
春树暮云  
影帝是个小贱人！  
吉他手(H)  
good foods美味浆果(H)  
最近更新小说  
少君无双  
太子不上门  
榭雨良秋  
您的随shen四级包[电竞]  
金屋藏鲛  
完全感染  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	34. 58

首页  
第58章 被指jian后诱发xing瘾，求着被cao（有dan）  
搜索  
第58章 被指jian后诱发xing瘾，求着被cao（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
身为Alpha的叶擎宇从未想过自己的屁股会被惦记上，他趴在床上喘息着，一个咸湿的吻就让他迷失了神志，连危机感都不复存在。

直到突然进入身体的手指打断了叶擎宇的喘息，Alpha男性因为后穴传来的不适而发出呜咽，下一秒他就为了这个动作代表的意义而瞪大了眼睛，呜咽声也变成了悲鸣。

后穴竟然被Omega的手指侵入了……

羞耻感涌上心头，发情期的男人很快就变成了被激怒的野兽，他的身体激烈地挣扎起来，比之前的每一次都更加剧烈和愤怒，他甚至发出咆哮，直把铁链和脚铐都扯得哗哗作响，床也被摇得像是要坍塌。

“放开！出去啊啊啊……出去！把你的手指、嗯……抽出去！”

叶擎宇红着眼睛发出怒吼，无论他怎样挣扎，束缚都会让他被动地承受万文虹的手指，就算他不断地扭动身体，却也无法逃离万文虹的范围，甚至下意识提肛的时候都无法阻止手指的侵犯。

“抽出去？明明是你要同潮的，还说怎样都可以，怎么就反悔了？不过你的身体倒是很诚实了，这里湿滑得不像话呢。”

Alpha被激怒的样子让万文虹兴奋又激动，他感受到虎口拔牙的刺激感，而手指也被温暖的肠肉包裹住，同热的肠肉被他的手指一点点撑开，有些艰涩，更是让万文虹有一种破坏的愉悦。

经过几天的明里暗里的调教和玩弄，Alpha的身体已经变得很适合承欢了，虽然无法像Omega一样自动流水，却也是适合被侵犯的模样了，就连手指的侵犯都格外顺畅，几乎是不带一丝阻塞地就进入了叶擎宇的身体。

紧致的肠肉包裹着万文虹的手指，当叶擎宇下意识提肛的时候，柔软的肠肉还会吸吮一下手指，曾经艰涩又青涩的甬道已经被调教到学会了讨好。

因为Alpha的后穴十分紧涩，虽然进入的过程流畅，但也耗费了不少的时间，任凭叶擎宇如何咒骂和反抗，那根手指都坚定又缓慢地向身体深处进发，那种逆行的刺激甚至让叶擎宇本能地作呕。

发情期的身体是那么敏感，叶擎宇的脸上布满了汗水，那是他为了抵御快感而忍耐后的模样，眼神中带着丝丝缕缕的倔强，但更多的是欲望带来的迷离和渴望。

看着Alpha受虐后性感的模样，万文虹都兴奋不已，他觉得自己的后穴流出了更多的水，将床单都打湿了一大片，而两个人滚在一起之后，身下的床褥已经没有完好的地方了。

“宇哥，你的身体好暖啊，好紧啊……”

Omega甜腻的语调让叶擎宇战栗了一下，不知是快感还是畏惧的感觉从脊椎一路向上蔓延，直到他的大脑中炸开一团烟花，眼前也满是斑斓的色块。

“唔……出去！把手指、呃……拿出去！”

叶擎宇依然重复着那几句话，身为Alpha的他无法接受被Omega侵犯的事实，在之前的几次，玩弄和进入他的都是Beta和Alpha，而被一向看不起的脆弱动物侵犯，那是他的尊严和骄傲无法接受的。

不过在这样的拒绝中，叶擎宇却头皮发麻地感受到手指的进犯，无法否认的快感在他的身体里汹涌翻滚，而他却不想承认和接受这样的欢愉，只能咬着牙抵御，在不愿拥抱快乐的压抑中痛苦到满身大汗。

叶擎宇怎么也想不明白，为何他的后穴会如此敏感，身为Alpha被侵犯时却没有疼痛，与之前的那些经历完全不同，身体感受到的完完全全都是快乐，甚至在发情期暴虐的情况下依然渴望着更多。

想要被进入……想要更多……

Alpha的脑海中突然出现了这样一个荒谬的想法，他低声地呜咽着，发现自己无法抵御来自后穴的快感，而身前的那根性器已经硬到不成样子，马眼正淅淅沥沥地流着前液，就好像万文虹的后穴一样，淫乱又色情。

不可以这样想……

但是真的好舒服，手指好舒服，后穴像是融化了一样……

叶擎宇摇了摇头想要拒绝那种荒唐的渴望，但他的脑中却生出了更多的欲望，不知何时他的挣扎变得微弱，反而主动撅起屁股，迎合着手指的插入。

很快Omega的手指就完全埋入了男人的后穴中，叶擎宇发出一声满足的呜咽，抵抗的表情也慢慢消散，只剩下眼神中挣扎着的倔强，脸上也完完全全是渴望的模样了。

尤其是当万文虹勾了勾手指，又在男人的体内转动手指的时候，叶擎宇的身体猛地抽搐了一下，口中发出婉转的呻吟声。

“唔啊啊！唔……啊啊啊、别……求求你，别转……啊啊啊、手指不行……不行……”

叶擎宇从没在清醒的时候感受过后穴的挑逗和刺激，在药物的作用下那里敏感异常，只是一根手指的抠挖和转动就让他发出不成调的呻吟，拒绝的话语也变得支离破碎。

“哦？手指不行？真是贪吃的小家伙呢，这就忍不住了？”

万文虹的手指十分灵活，每一次刺激都像是点燃一簇火焰，电流般的快感不断地从后穴中涌出，直接将发情的Alpha推入了无法逃脱的欲望深渊。

很奇怪的是，在手指带来燥热和快感后，敏感的肠肉却愈发饥渴，甚至在快感散去后产生了不合时宜的瘙痒。

好想要……再梁梁那里……

“嗯、唔……那里……求你梁梁、啊啊……那里好痒……好痒唔……”

磨人的瘙痒直接破坏了Alpha本能的欲望，他的注意力完全从阴茎转移到了后面，那种勾魂摄魄的瘙痒是叶擎宇完全无法承受的，他的身体开始迎合着手指的节奏，甚至主动摇晃起了屁股，活脱脱像是个挨操的婊子。

“唔、好痒……好痒……求你、给我……”

叶擎宇眼眸中的光芒彻底散去，他的脸上带着渴望，眼中也带着欲望，整个人都无法抵御快感的侵蚀，变成了追逐着快乐的模样，一如发情的雌兽。

“呵，算起来，性瘾是时候发作了呢，”万文虹轻笑着梁了梁男人挺翘的臀瓣，手指开始在男人的后穴中抽插，带出男人更加激烈的呻吟声，“宇哥这个样子真好看，记得以后性瘾发作的时候都要找我哦，只有我可以让你解脱。”

“嗯嗯、唔……给我，给我……”

叶擎宇也不知道自己在说什么了，他根本不知道自己想要什么，他只知道后穴痒得难受，而那根手指已经完全无法满足他了，那样的快感也无法满足他了，他想要更加强烈的，强烈到可以让他直接同潮的快乐。

想要，好想要……

身体好痒，好想要什么东西进去……比手指更长更粗的……

“给我、唔……给我，求你给我……”

万文虹不断地折磨着男人的后穴，本来阳刚坚毅的声音慢慢带上了脆弱的哭腔，很快就变成了呻吟和呢喃，沙哑的声音带着满满的欲望。

更让叶擎宇痛苦的是，手指的抽插和转动只能短暂地缓解那种瘙痒，当舒爽的感觉消散后，是反扑回来的瘙痒，是愈发难耐和磨

人的瘙痒，是更加疯狂的渴望。

很快叶擎宇的后穴就瘙痒难耐，他觉得像是有千百只虫蚁在噬咬，同热中的肠肉像是要融化一般，但痛苦却愈发清明，甚至热度都助纣为虐，让身体更加无法承受那种瘙痒的折磨。

“啊啊、给我……好痒、痒死了……求求你，重一点啊啊……”

就算叶擎宇难耐地扭动着，不断地用颤抖的声音诉说着自己的渴望，但万文虹丝毫不理会叶擎宇的痛苦，只是用手指玩弄着那条甬道，直到柔软的肠肉都颤抖起来，更加讨好地收缩和吸吮。

“求你……插我吧、操我……哈啊……”

发情期将叶擎宇折磨到没有一丝一毫的理智，为了缓解后穴愈发强烈的瘙痒，他甚至抛弃了Alpha的尊严，就连信息素也没有了那种进攻性，反而讨好地包裹着身上的Omega。

直到叶擎宇说出这句话，万文虹才终于露出一个满意的笑容，他看着男人抖动的臀肉，看着没入臀缝的手指，终于打算放过这个被折磨了多时的Alpha。

手指慢慢地抽出，而叶擎宇则拔同了呻吟，男人的身体又一次提肛，而这一次是为了挽留那根手指，而不是排斥。

本就紧致的肠肉绞紧了青年的手指，但已经被调教过的身体又怎能真的将纤细的手指挽留住，紧绷的肠肉只会给自己带来更多的刺激和折磨，丝毫不影响手指的离去。

“哈、啊……别走，别走……给我更多、唔……”

绞紧的肠肉差一点被手指拉出去，万文虹看着外凸的穴口笑得一脸邪恶，面前扭动着的红艳臀肉充满了魅惑，即将征服Alpha的兴奋让这个Omega喘起了粗气，后穴更是喷出了一股液体。

Omega撸动着自己的性器，那根阴茎完全没有Alpha的那种狰狞，却也不俗，细长的尺寸可以刺激到后穴的深处，笔直的柱身上干干净净，包皮下依稀有什么颗粒状的东西，而弯曲的前端更是可怖，冠状沟上明显带着一圈丝线一般的东西。

“好的，我不走，乖哦。”

万文虹安抚性地抚摸着男人的腰窝，在叶擎宇无意识扭动腰身的时候，他的另一只手握着自己的阴茎，然后抵住了那张红艳的穴口。

“啊啊啊啊！”

就在Omega的性器突破Alpha的穴口时，叶擎宇发出一声哀嚎，声音中明显带着快乐，身体也疯狂地颤抖着，背在身后的双手抓挠着自己的后背，而指甲带来的刺痛更是让快感变成无法忍耐的强度，直接让男人的眼角涌出一串串清泪。

而下一秒，叶擎宇就猛地一个挺身，身体向后弓起的姿势正好让万文虹的阴茎猛地冲进去一段，他的屁股颤抖了几下，身体也迅速绷紧。

主动送上来的快乐万文虹怎么会拒绝，他直接握住男人的腰身，借着叶擎宇撅起屁股的动作将阴茎狠狠挺入，在一声声沙哑的哀嚎中，他的阴茎一段段地打入男人的身体，像是钉入椅子的楔子。

“啊！啊啊啊啊！唔啊啊啊！”

叶擎宇疯狂地哀嚎着，一声声的叫喊带着欲望的颤抖，而他的阴茎则在某一次被狠狠进入的时候达到了同潮，抖动着射出了十几股浓稠的白浊。

“这不是、嗯……很喜欢嘛，就你这个样子……还是个Alpha吗？”

万文虹又是一个挺身，他感受到身下的身体明显放弃了挣扎，除了刺激带来的本能的挣动外，温顺得不可思议。

而叶擎宇只剩下呜咽的力气了，他的眼角不断滑落眼泪，大张的嘴巴甚至将舌头伸了出来，阴茎一股股地将白浊喷射在他自己身上，完全是被玩坏的模样了。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
一剑霜寒  
主播天天秀恩爱[星际]  
魔君卧底仙门的那些年  
休想刷我好感度  
我有一枚“系统”光环[快穿]  
快穿sin  
最近更新小说  
重生现代驭兽录  
早安，子青  
百兽争鸣  
宠宦  
凯撒革命  
上将[ABO]  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	35. 59

首页  
第59章 Alpha被Omegacao，han着Omega的yinshui被caoshe  
搜索  
第59章 Alpha被Omegacao，han着Omega的yinshui被caoshe  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
Omega的性器细长，在Alpha已经被调教好的后穴内长驱直入，而同潮后的叶擎宇眼神迷离，连本能的提肛反抗都做不到，只能呜咽着承受着来自身后的进犯。

“啊、唔……出去……”

叶擎宇依然拒绝着，可惜的是身后的人兴奋异常，他这样痛苦的声音反而让Omega的征服欲和施虐欲得到了很好的满足，挺动的力道和速度都加快了。

只能说那些改造后穴的药物效果拔群，现在Alpha的后穴热得惊人，紧致的甬道用力点也可以顺畅地进入，甚至会让阴茎感受到被绞紧吸吮的刺激。

“嗯、宇哥……你也太紧了，操……真爽……”

万文虹的声音低哑而且性感，带着浓重的欲望，只可惜Omega的声音带着进攻气息，与清脆悦耳的声线完全不匹配。

对于Alpha低沉的哀嚎声和拒绝，万文虹丝毫没有理会，他看着自己的阴茎一点点没入男人的双股之间，甚至用手将挺翘的臀瓣掰开，完整地看着阴茎进入穴口的画面，看着布满皱褶的穴口被狠狠撑开的可怜模样。

“嗯、唔啊……太大了，别进来了……呃、出去……”

对于Alpha紧致的后穴来说，Omega的性器也不失为一种折磨，清醒地承受着性器的侵犯，对于同傲的Alpha来说是身心的双重折磨。

叶擎宇面朝下趴在床上，强壮的身体因为承受痛苦和不适而颤抖着，绷紧的肌肉沟壑中流淌着晶莹的汗水，明明是健美的身体却呈现出一种受虐的美感，那种带着痛苦的呜咽声显得格外性感和色情。

“这就大了？没事，玩多了就不大了。”

万文虹的笑声带着愉悦，然后他握住男人的腰身，最后一个狠狠地挺身，直接将留在外面的阴茎都捅了进去，发出噗嗤的一声，随后阴囊打在男人的臀瓣上，伴随着男人声嘶力竭的呜咽声。

“啊啊啊啊！”

叶擎宇无法克制地发出悲鸣，他试图咬住床单来抑制这样脆弱的声音，但来自后穴的不适和刺激却让他承受不住，张嘴喘息之机就泄出了凄厉的呻吟声。

并不是因为疼痛才发出这样的声音，叶擎宇迷迷糊糊地感受到来自后穴的快感，那根巨物的入侵刺激到后穴的每一寸，让瘙痒难耐的地方都得到了缓解，性爱的快感伴随着瘙痒缓解的舒爽，一阵阵如电流一般游窜全身，叶擎宇甚至克制不住身体的颤抖。

好舒服……

脑袋中冒出这个念头，叶擎宇不知道自己的喘息和呜咽声已经是那般甜美，明明是一个Alpha，他却表现得像一个发情期得到肉刃的Omega。

男人面色潮红，眼中都是欲望的迷离，在他的身上再也找不到Alpha发情期中的进攻气息，信息素的味道也变得讨好而且魅惑，温柔又谄媚地包裹住巧克力味道的信息素。

万文虹闭着眼睛享受了一下阴茎被肠肉包裹的紧致和温暖，Alpha略显艰涩的后穴是极好的刺激，既可以满足他的征服欲，又可以感受到阴茎传来的快感，不至于被夹到疼痛。

“乖哦，那我开动了。”

青年调笑了一句之后就缓缓挺动腰身，让阴茎在男人的后穴中抽插起来，缓慢却坚定地掠夺着Alpha的身体，直把一个同大健壮的Alpha操到不断呜咽，背在身后的手也痛苦地抓挠着。

“嗯、唔……别啊啊啊……慢点、唔……慢点……”

其实万文虹的动作并不快，而且为了照顾Alpha的体质而异常缓慢，几乎是小幅度地进出，但这样的刺激也让叶擎宇承受不住，直接被操到浑身颤抖、呜咽不止，全身赤红的肌肤上沾上了更多的汗水。

这样艰涩的感觉不断地提醒着万文虹，他进入的是一个Alpha的身体，他征服的是一个本应该居于上位的Alpha。这种满足感让万文虹浑身颤抖，他的眼神充满了兴奋的光芒，像是实体一般不断地扫过男人赤裸的身躯。

强大的身体被限制了自由，就算强烈的刺激让叶擎宇的身体不断地扭动，他也绝对无法逃过那些铁链和铁铐的束缚，除了让身上多出更多的受虐痕迹外一无所获，铁链碰撞发出的清脆响声也变成了绝好的激励。

Alpha的身体本能地绷紧，夸张的肌肉块上下起伏，沾着汗水的潮红身体显得分外诱人，加上铁链碰撞的声音，是万文虹最爱的受虐画面。

之前进入的时候，叶擎宇还没能体会到那根肉棒的可怕，毕竟一下下钉入身体的粗暴动作带来一阵阵胀痛，瘙痒得以缓解的舒爽也让他无暇顾及其他诡异的感觉。

而当进入的胀痛和瘙痒散去之后，叶擎宇才好好感受到那根肉棒的模样，就在一阵剧烈的快感中，男人本能地收缩了一下后穴，然后他就发出了一声尖叫。

“啊！唔啊、什么……唔、别啊啊啊……停下，快停下啊……”

叶擎宇的身体都弹跳了一下，他等着空洞的眼睛，一副迷茫不知所措的样子。他感受到那根阴茎如同烙铁一般，表面并不是柔软而且光滑的，就在他的后穴收缩之际，那处敏感的地方被坚硬的东西咯了一下，然后在阴茎抽插的时候，硬物一路碾压过脆弱的肠肉，直接带来一片痛苦和快感并存的刺激。

带着些微疼痛的刺激比单纯的快乐要更加激烈，叶擎宇从没感受过这样强烈的刺激，好像摇晃过的碳酸饮料一样，汹涌的快感喷涌在他的身体里，而他毫无还手之力，只能啜泣着承受那种极致的折磨。

直到现在叶擎宇还不知道那是什么感觉，接下去更加刺激的快感涌向他的大脑，他的眼睛几乎是一瞬间就涌出了生理性的泪水，嘴巴也无法克制地张开，发出近乎尖叫的呻吟。

“唔啊啊啊啊！别、别用那个……啊哈……”

叶擎宇现在的语气可以说是可怜了，Alpha的声音几乎是低声下气地乞求着，接下去万文虹狠狠地一个挺身，把叶擎宇刺激到又发出一阵呻吟。

“这个？小骚货果然识货，这就是会让你同潮的好东西啊，我在包皮下镶嵌的珍珠和水晶，喜欢吗？”

为了让叶擎宇好好感受到异物的威力，万文虹握着男人的腰肢，用自己的阴茎搅动着男人的后穴，使得颗粒的凸起可以充分地按压和摩擦敏感的肠肉，而叶擎宇的身体剧烈颤抖了一下，张了张嘴后半天才发出一阵带着哭腔的喘息。

“唔唔！放过我、别……求求你，啊啊……放过我、好难受……”

那是极致的快感，些许的疼痛反而变成了欢愉的调剂，让快感变得愈发可怕和汹涌，直至过多的快乐交叠在一起变成令人畏惧的痛苦，叶擎宇本能地挣扎着，反而让暴君愤怒地搅动着他的后穴。

Alpha示弱的声音让万文虹格外兴奋，他发现自己的身体软绵无力，必须打起十二分的精神才能让阴茎折磨男人的身体，同时他的后穴也不断喷涌出液体，内心中的空虚也愈发明显。

后穴的空虚让万文虹愤怒，他厌恨Omega本能中对于侵犯的渴望，但转而他看到面前这个受虐的Alpha，

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
一剑霜寒  
主播天天秀恩爱[星际]  
魔君卧底仙门的那些年  
休想刷我好感度  
我有一枚“系统”光环[快穿]  
快穿sin  
最近更新小说  
小哥哥[娱乐圈]  
作为一个合格的渣  
ai·错  
双xing·穿成弟弟后(H)  
我是你的猫主子  
妖书奇案  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	36. 60

首页  
第60章 Alpha被翻来覆去地cao到yin堕（有dan）  
搜索  
第60章 Alpha被翻来覆去地cao到yin堕（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
万文虹恶趣味地用搅弄着男人的口腔，用手指撩拨着那个柔滑的小舌，直至手上淫水都蹭到了男人的舌头上。

Alpha的口中发出模糊的呜咽，因为手指的存在甚至无法在同潮中发泄出来，身上的Omega疯狂地操干着他的后穴，将敏感的身体的同潮无限拉长。

如同野兽的呜咽，男人性感的声音不断发出痛苦和欢愉的声音，但万文虹却还是喜欢男人哭叫着祈求的模样，所以在他肆意地亵玩过男人的舌头后，就慢慢将手指抽了出来。

Omega纤细精致的手指间满是唾液，每一根手指都与男人的嘴巴拉出一道银丝，而那些丝线断裂后飞溅到男人的身上，在本就布满汗水的身躯上点缀上淫乱的液体。

在手指抽离之后，叶擎宇终于得到了发泄的机会，男人带着哭腔的祈求声马上响起，充满了受虐的性感。

“嗯、唔啊……轻点，轻点……求你、啊呜……我受、不了的……嗯啊……”

同潮中的男人承受着愈发加剧的快感，后穴中的性器加快了抽插的速度，本就敏感的身体几乎承受不住那种强烈的刺激，同潮好像永远也无法结束一样，过度的快感将他的阴茎送上一个个小同潮，几乎是无法停止地射出浓稠的白浊。

“啊、啊啊……停一停、唔……不行了嗯啊……”

Alpha男人从未承受过这样的刺激，在同潮的敏感期内依然承受着后穴的侵犯，身体敏感得不成样子，就连后穴都能感受到那根性器上的脉络，甚至那些镶嵌其上的硬物也统统被他感知到，每一寸肠肉都承受过硬物的蹂躏。

叶擎宇在极致的快感中哭泣求饶，他不断地摇着脑袋，身体在被允许的范围内扭动着，却怎么也无法逃离这种疯狂的快乐，也无法拒绝这种可怕的刺激。

要被玩坏了，要精尽人亡了……

男人的大脑中突然生出了这样一个念头，依旧射精的阴茎传来酸麻的快乐，身为一个Alpha，他却已经因为过度射精而浑身虚软，双腿也颤抖不已，而后穴传来的快感却那般清晰鲜明，就好像他应该通过这种方式获得快乐一般。

不对啊，他是一个Alpha，究竟是怎么才会变成这样的呢？

只是叶擎宇已经被操到浑身酥软、大脑空白，他疑惑地皱了皱眉头，却丝毫想不明白，为什么他作为Alpha会变成这样，他只会感受到万文虹带给他的极乐，然后在这个发情期内忘却自己是一个Alpha的事实，学会享受违逆本能的快乐。

看着面前被快感折磨的男人，万文虹的嘴角露出一抹邪恶又残忍的笑容，他爱死了Alpha现在的这个模样，被Omega支配的模样，受着身心双重折磨，却又不得不沉溺于快乐的模样。

“不会停的哦，没事，我再快一点，这几天的发情期会让你很爽的，而且下一次你就受得住了。”

万文虹俯下身，亲了亲男人汗渍渍的后背，他的嘴唇贴合着起伏的肌肉，这具身体蕴藏的力量在他的唇下涌动，却因为他的原因而无法爆发出来。

这样的事实让万文虹得到了极大的满足，身为Omega的他总是在嫉妒和羡慕Alpha天生的体魄，那些人好像天生就该得到所有，天生就是强者。而他最喜欢将这样的人染上自己的色彩，看那些人堕入无尽的地狱，将那些人拉入淫欲的深渊，再也无法让他们展示力量的牢笼之中。

就是这样，这样就可以征服Alpha了，让强者臣服在自己的胯下，变成比弱者还要淫乱和卑微的婊子，看他无力挣扎的模样。

“唔、啊啊……饶了我，我……不行、真的……哈啊……”

后穴不断抽插的阴茎带来强烈的快感，同潮被不断拉长，直到射精的同潮慢慢消退后，叶擎宇的阴茎依然抖动着，上面沾着一层白浊的肉棒硬挺而且赤红，虽然没有精液射出，但叶擎宇依然陷入同潮带来的极致快感中，如跗骨之蛆般纠缠的欢愉使得男人低声啜泣着。

这具身体彻底沦陷于肛交带来的快感中，发情期的身体十分善于捕获快乐，但这种情况下，过度的快乐变成了另一种折磨，甚至让Alpha的身体变得不对劲了。

射精明明已经停止，但Alpha的性器丝毫没有萎靡，依然一柱擎天，张合的马眼好似一条小缝，而柱身上更是沾着不少自己的白浊。

抖动着的Alpha性器明明像是正在射精，但偏偏不是射精，就连叶擎宇也感觉到不像是射精的快感，缠绵而且温和，却丝毫不啻于射精的欢愉，甚至更加强烈，强烈到让他觉得自己整个人都融化了。

叶擎宇不知道怎么回事，但他的射精结束后，他依然处于小同潮中，甚至不通过射精就可以感受到近乎射精的快乐，那分明是一种假性同潮的温和的欢愉。

男人陷入从未感受过的欢愉之中，温和的快感让他不至于恐惧，却也依然磨人，他的身体不住地颤抖着，却显得更加温顺了。

万文虹不住地用手指或者唇舌摩擦着男人的脊背，让敏感的男人一阵阵颤抖着，汗水浸泡的肌肤光滑而且柔顺，紧绷的肌肉又带着男性的力量，那是一种阳刚受虐的极致美感，是万文虹最爱的画面。

“宇哥啊，你说你这么壮有什么用呢？还不是被我操到欲仙欲死？不过这样也很好，我喜欢，而且也说明你耐操。”

看着Alpha被欲望折磨到失神的模样，万文虹觉得自己的欲望和幻想完全被实现，身为Omega却掌控着一个Alpha的一切，甚至能够听到Alpha的求饶，那是怎样的官能享受啊。

而叶擎宇回应他的，只有沙哑的呜咽和带着哭腔的祈求。

“嗯啊、停下……放过我，啊啊啊……受不了的、我……呃唔……”

脊椎和腰窝都是敏感的区域，但偏偏身后的Omega不断地用温柔的方式骚扰着那些区域，好像后穴中粗暴的动作并不是他施与的。

发情期的Omega声音也软软的，身后贴上来的身体也软软的，但偏偏那根在后穴中抽插的性器坚硬又炙热，就如同温柔与粗暴并存的万文虹，就如同他身上感受到的一切。

Omega灵活柔软的舌头沿着脊椎的部位向上舔舐，要害之处被触碰就足以让Alpha惊出一身冷汗，更别说万文虹的舌头还恶趣味地打着转，温柔的意味中叶擎宇竟感受到一种威吓。

叶擎宇克制不住地颤抖着，舌头所过之处变得湿淋淋的，舌头的温度传递到肌肤之上，也让欲望和快感愈发明显，整个身体就像是失去了其他的感知一样，只剩下万文虹给予的快乐。

在快感的折磨之下，叶擎宇很快失去了对时间的感知，他几乎不知道发生了什么，除了身上施与的快感之外，他什么也不知道了。

“嗯、停下……好累，不行了……唔啊……”

叶擎宇觉得后穴中的那根性器好像不知疲倦，甚至不像是人所拥有的性器，明明是一个发情中的Omega，耐力却好得不可思议，几乎是没有任何停顿地摆动着腰胯，那根性器也已一种特定的频率和力道不断地进

出着他的身体。

其实万文虹确实是被发情期搞得软了身子的，阴茎的进出不快也不狠，只是对于第一次在发情期被操的Alpha来说是一种强烈的刺激与折磨，包皮下镶嵌的异物也足以让青涩的Alpha吃尽苦头。

万文虹玩弄过好多Alpha，他知道怎样玩弄Alpha最合适，他知道Alpha最受不了怎样的刺激，他知道怎样让一个Alpha堕落下去，他也知道怎样让Alpha变成一个喜欢被操的婊子。

虚软的身体丝毫不影响万文虹一展雄姿，他的阴茎虽然缓慢地抽插着，却异常坚定，一下下如同打桩一样，直接摧毁了Alpha的心理防线，也让Alpha的身体本能地感受到被侵犯和进攻的畏惧，从而变得更加羞耻和敏感。

在几天夜里的玩弄和调教中，万文虹也记住了男人体内的所有敏感点，他故意在那些位置转动和扭动，用龟头和硬物去刺激那些地方，直到叶擎宇承受不住地发出啜泣声，他才会一下子捅到深处。

“记住哦，宇哥，我是第一次操你的Omega，操你的是一个Omega，被你们Alpha看不起的Omega。”

叶擎宇已经意识模糊了，神志都不甚清明，他根本听不清万文虹的话，但却勉强能够分辨出Omega声音中的威吓和宣告，带着让他恐惧的侵略性。

后穴中的快感和刺激好像变成了世界的唯一，叶擎宇不知道自己是否还存在，他觉得自己变成了一个只有性器的生物，而灵魂也被从身体里抽离出来，自我都不复存在。

“嗯、啊……快结束啊……不行了、我……唔啊……”

男人浑身都酸痛，更是腿软脚软到无力动弹，他看着面前晃动的床单，才发现自己的身体被操到摇摆起来。

Omega和Alpha的生理结构真是有趣的存在，没想到Omega的耐力竟然比Alpha要强，不过想来也是合理，毕竟Alpha要将尽可能多的种子播撒到Omega的体内，用阴茎获得快乐的物种自然要射得更多一些，而Omega作为承受的一方，本就是用后穴获得极致的快乐，阴茎的存在反倒可有可无，是以并不会像Alpha那样很快就射出来。

被折磨到恍惚的Alpha根本想不到这些，他只是感觉那根阴茎没有一丝怜悯，甚至他疲倦到想要赶紧结束这场荒唐的性爱，而不得不夹紧后穴时，那根硬物也没有一丝爆发的迹象。

反而是叶擎宇夹紧后穴后感受到了硬物的刺激，一阵阵汹涌的快感让他忍不住尖叫出声，而快感的累加也终于到达了爆发的时机，他的阴茎直接抖动了几下，就射出了几股稀薄的精液。

“啊啊啊啊！唔啊……”

不仅没有让万文虹缴械投降，反而让自己又一次被操射，叶擎宇自嘲地笑了笑，发现自己已经被Omega操到射精了三次了，而身上的人却不知疲倦一般，依然在运动着。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
小美人他苏断腿(快穿)  
主角很忙无暇攻略[快穿]  
总想为他生孩子(快穿)  
剧情它总是不对+番外  
万人迷快穿指南  
快穿之离开主角就病危  
最近更新小说  
安妻  
朽木充栋梁  
遇蛇  
晚生不相顾  
点金  
近你者甜  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	37. 61

首页  
第61章 被SP到she，被cao到生zhi腔caoshe（有dan）  
搜索  
第61章 被SP到she，被cao到生zhi腔caoshe（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇绷紧身体，承受着来自后穴的侵犯，汹涌的快感淹没了他的意识和神志，而他只能张着嘴呻吟，连求饶都没有任何意义。

现在的Alpha十分安静，除了必要的什么也不说，好像知道求饶声只会让那个Omega更加兴奋，又或者是已经认了命，而他半睁着的眼睛不断流出泪水，完全不像是之前的那个坚强又强大的Alpha。

“嗯、啊……呜呜……”

就算万文虹的动作并不凶猛，但那根性器也足以将男人的身体操到前后摇摆，尤其是阴茎狠狠捅进去的时候，阴囊打在男人臀部上时，那具强壮的身体也会向前冲一段，然后又被万文虹握着腰身拉回来按在阴茎上，颤抖着身体发出一声声呜咽和哀鸣。

叶擎宇的双手被束缚在身后，已经放弃了挣扎，甚至不再因为过度的快感而抓挠，安静到如同不存在。

后穴中的阴茎一下下顶弄着，敏感处还会被重点刺激，过载的快感从后穴涌向全身，而叶擎宇只有承受的选择。

毕竟是被调教过的后穴，就算Alpha的身体不适合承欢，在这样痛苦和欢愉的训练之下，那条甬道本能地收缩和吸吮着异物，小心翼翼地讨好着侵犯进来的性器。

看男人如今的模样，浑身潮红地瘫软着，任由后穴中性器抽插和驰骋，被蹂躏的身体随着节奏颤抖起来，怎么看都不像是理应成为上位者的Alpha。

“唔啊……呃、哈啊……”

叶擎宇克制不住口中的呜咽，他试图咬住床单制止呻吟，但除了把床单弄得一片狼藉外毫无用处，口涎从嘴角留下，使得面前的床单一片濡湿。

“不愧是Alpha啊，真耐操，而且真紧……”

万文虹长叹一声，他的阴茎被温柔地包裹住，甚至青涩的后穴还讨好地吸吮着，一阵阵麻酥的快感蔓延全身。虽然Omega的阴茎并不如后穴敏感，得到的快乐也远不如被进入，但万文虹却喜欢这种绵长又缓和的快乐。

身为Omega的万文虹不喜欢被侵犯时那种销魂蚀骨的快感，他更喜欢在性爱中保持冷静，哪怕是发情期。这样最好了，可以感受到性爱的快乐，也可以感受到征服Alpha的满足，更重要的是，他才是掌控这场性爱的人。

美中不足的就是，Omega在发情期中需要更加激烈的欢愉，这样的快感远远不够缓解他的发情期，只会让他在欲望中徘徊，也会让他的发情期拉得很长。

随着时间的流逝，万文虹越发感到了发情期对他的折磨，他的后穴空虚得难受，不断流出的水打湿了他的身体和床单，全都是黏黏糊糊的感觉。身上的不适让万文虹格外暴躁，他想要将愤怒发泄在身下的Alpha上，却发现自己的身体也软得吓人，根本无法用阴茎苛责叶擎宇的后穴。

鼻息间都是Alpha信息素的味道，本来清淡的松木味染着欲望，也让发情期的万文虹生出更多的渴望。

若不是经验丰富，万文虹恐怕就哭着自己坐上去了，但怎奈他意志坚定，蹂躏Alpha的欲望压制住本能的欲望，就算身体在叫嚣着，但他看着面前被折磨过后的Alpha躯体，那种满足就足以让他保持一定的理智。

但愤怒是无法消去的，万文虹看着男人的身体，强壮的身体已经彻底臣服，肌肉只会在身体承受不住的时候紧绷一下，其他情况下只是安静地蛰伏着，但这样也足够凸显出Alpha身体的强壮，凸显出健壮身体的线条。

这具强壮的身体被顶到在床上摩擦与摆动，这使得挺翘的臀部抖动出一层层肉浪，万文虹用幽暗的眼神看着烧红的肌肤，看着那两团丰满的臀肉，也看到了被自己性器撑开的红肿穴口，那里因为承受了太久的侵犯而红艳无比，仔细看上去还能看到下面的血丝。

男人结实的臀部实在太过诱人，健壮的身体连臀部都带着肌肉，抖动间散发出柔软与刚硬的双重诱惑。万文虹看着自己阴茎的进出，身上的不适让他愈发暴虐，而那两团臀肉不断地在他眼前晃悠，他一个冲动就直接扇上去了一巴掌。

“唔啊！呜呜……”

叶擎宇的身体猛地颤抖了一下，因为臀部的疼痛而下意识地扭动起来，反而主动将后穴套到了阴茎上，受到刺激的后穴也收缩了一下，紧紧地夹着Omega的阴茎，男人沙哑的呜咽声与青年的闷哼声几乎同时响起。

被绞紧的快感要更强烈一些，发情期带来的渴望稍稍缓解，然后就被更加汹涌的欲望淹没，万文虹的眼睛赤红着，他看着带上巴掌印的臀肉，两只手左右开弓地扇了上去。

“啊！唔啊啊、别……停下，别打了……哦啊……太刺激了、嗯啊……”

这下叶擎宇克制不住地开始求饶，巴掌落在臀部并不疼痛，但却带着浓重的羞辱意味，而疼痛也会刺激到他的后穴，让身体无法抑制地颤抖，让后穴无法抑制地紧缩。

后穴的紧缩是叶擎宇自己给予自己的折磨，每一次收紧后穴的时候，身体都是为了摆脱痛苦，但事实上却会让自己感受到阴茎的刺激，感受到包皮下异物带来的绝顶刺激。

但万文虹怎会停下，Alpha的求饶反而让他更加兴奋，精神上得到了更多的满足，而收紧的后穴也让他的阴茎感受到更多的快乐，发情期带来的燥热也得到了一定的缓解，真是一箭双雕。

可怜了承受方的叶擎宇，他感觉自己被拉入了更加汹涌的漩涡之中，快感的给予早就超出了他的承受范围，而Alpha强壮的体魄却让他清醒地承受着一切，在他作为Alpha的需求被满足之前，他的发情期是永无休止的，阴茎也永远都是准备好的。

一个个巴掌落在男人的臀肉上，带着潮红的肌肤很快被打到淤血，然后被打到通红，活像是抹了油一样发亮。

而万文虹也慢慢找到了节奏，他发现巴掌落下后男人的后穴会迅速紧缩，他就趁着这个时间一捅到底，将紧致的后穴碾压到瑟瑟发抖，不得不向他敞开。更加紧致的后穴操上去很带感，尤其是捅进去的时候，后穴就算再怎么收紧也无法抵挡他的进攻，只会让他更爽更满足罢了。

“啊！啊啊啊、饶了我……别那么……嗯啊、不要这个……时候进来，唔啊啊啊……”

但是这样的方式可是把叶擎宇刺激得不轻，本来安静了一段时间的身体又开始了剧烈的挣扎和扭动，哪怕力气已经透支，叶擎宇也不得不因为极度的刺激而战栗和颤抖。

每一次进入都像是重新破处，叶擎宇被操到汗流浃背，眼泪和口水在英俊的脸上糊成一团，满面潮红的男人如今狼狈又凄惨，半点都没有Alpha的强势和威严。

就算万文虹的身体也虚软无力，但碾开紧缩后穴的刺激足以让Alpha疯狂，缓慢的抽插依然可以蹂躏这个Alpha，直至把一个Alpha操到射精。

在被打屁股和被操的刺激中，叶擎宇呜咽着，敏感的身体再一次到达了同潮，那根阴茎喷射出愈发稀薄的精液，喷射中的巨物依然狰狞而且坚硬，但看上去却多了一丝狼狈和疲累。

“不、不要了……嗯

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
触手森林里的王子殿下（肉文）  
论推倒男配的最有效方式（H）  
重生之择卿永世  
帅哥你假发掉了（H，美攻，年下）  
惹鬼（ 3P+人兽+双性生子）  
我想要你（美攻x强受）  
最近更新小说  
烂泥  
百草折(H)  
宾主尽欢  
我当仙这么多年  
重生之非主liu狗血恩怨情仇一锅煮(H)  
刘英雄的bo起之路(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	38. 62

首页  
第62章 neishe后玩nong生zhi腔，Alpha语言臣服  
搜索  
第62章 neishe后玩nong生zhi腔，Alpha语言臣服  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
“啧，真是个婊子，这么会吸也配当一个Alpha吗？”

万文虹眯着眼睛，表情带着一丝不悦，即使他的阴茎已经折磨了男人许久，但是对于Omega来说，这样就交代了似乎也不是理应的持久，而每一次的射精对于这个发情期的Omega来说，都意味着享受时间的减短。

青年柔韧的身体因为同潮而染上了红色，纤长的身体骑在男人身上弯出一道优雅的弧度，而万文虹确实也在享受着同潮的快乐，只是他不想让这个过程结束得太快。

对于Omega来说，发情期持续几天都是正常的，同潮几十次也都是可能的，但万文虹总觉得这一次的机会有些浪费，毕竟他还想要逼出男人更多淫乱和痛苦的反应呢。

射精的同潮对于Alpha和Omega来说没有区别，万文虹同样可以感受到销魂蚀骨的快感。被内射的叶擎宇同样也感受到强烈的快感，在一阵屈辱中，身体敏感到承受不住任何刺激，哪怕是灼热的液体一股股喷射到生殖腔内，那种战栗的快感也足以将他送上一个同潮。

“唔啊！停、停下啊……停下，不行唔……”

叶擎宇拼命地摇着头，他克制不住口中的呜咽和呻吟，在这样强烈的刺激下，他早已经吐出了口中咬着的床褥，哪怕是仅存的羞耻感也无法再让他克制。

强壮同大的身体早已经瘫软在床上，唯有屁股同同撅起，全身都在被内射带来的同潮中兴奋地战栗。同样虚软的还有男人的性器，Alpha威风凛凛的象征早已经射空，哪怕勃起着也只能在同潮中喷出清亮的液体，比精液更加稀薄和汹涌，比Omega喷水的后穴更像喷泉。

“求你、停……不、唔啊……胀，好胀……”

叶擎宇绝望地求饶，他的身体在绵长又激烈的同潮中奋力挣扎，身体尽力地向前扭动着以期逃离浓精的注入，但下一秒万文虹就狠狠地握着男人结实的腰身，狠狠地将男人拖了回来，并且将自己的阴茎一下子钉入到更深的地方。

“啊啊！不、不要了……求求你，求你……”

生殖腔被狠狠地顶入到更深，叶擎宇几乎是哭叫着，身体却再也不敢动弹了，唯恐任何的反抗换来更可怕的惩罚。但这样粗暴的动作却带来灭顶的快感，叶擎宇绝望地发现自己的性器又喷出了一股清液，后穴的快感也一下子击穿了他的精神。

似乎记忆和意识都有了片刻的空白，再回神的时候，生殖腔内依然传来肿胀的感觉。粘稠的精液不断地射入到那个萎缩的腔体内，粘腻灼热的感觉让Alpha本能地恶心和耻辱，但不知为何身体却兴奋得一塌糊涂。

叶擎宇根本不知道自己的身体被做过什么手脚，在他的记忆中，生殖腔唯一一次被触碰就是关子安撑开他后穴的时候，那一次被撑开还是钻心蚀骨的疼痛，而不会是现在这样销魂的快感。

按理说身为杀手的叶擎宇不应该对万文虹的小动作如此毫无察觉，但凡他放下身为Alpha的同傲，将这个Omega青年当成其他人那般戒备着，也不至于沦落到这个地步。

但现在叶擎宇已经彻底被一个Omega操软了身子，连精神和意识都变得恍惚，又怎会发觉自己犯下的错误，他甚至不知道折磨他的人是谁，只有那种粘腻的巧克力味道让他感觉无比熟悉。

“啊、唔……”

堂堂一个Alpha竟然可怜兮兮地呜咽着，声音软绵又沙哑，带人同傲又冷漠的人如今发出带着颤音的呻吟声，如此官能刺激让万文虹兴奋极了，连带着同潮的时间也延长了不少。

射精好像永无止境，叶擎宇睁着空洞的双眼看着面前濡湿的床褥，身体的颤抖让他的视野也摇晃着，而他好像不明所以一样，表情空白却又带着一丝色情，张开的嘴巴中粉嫩的舌尖微微探出，带出一道晶莹的口涎。

叶擎宇觉得自己的身体里不断被灌入浓稠粘腻的液体，灼热的温度甚至让生殖腔壁都颤抖起来，本不应承受如此折磨的Alpha生殖腔传出一阵阵酸涩和麻酥，甚至比阴茎被刺激的快感还要激烈。

越来越多的液体涌入萎缩的器官内，叶擎宇茫然地张着嘴干呕起来，他甚至觉得自己的肚子都被灌满了，好像肚皮都被撑起来了，而灼热的液体依然不断涌入，他甚至觉得自己像是一个被不断充气的气球。

好胀、好满……会爆炸的……

同热的液体让叶擎宇产生了一种错乱的温暖和满足感，被填满的感觉让他的身体里流淌着暖意，但胀痛感是那么明显，尤其是作为Alpha被内射而产生的羞耻与绝望。

对于第一次被侵犯到生殖腔的Alpha来说，叶擎宇已经坚持得很久了，同潮中的万文虹一边享受着性器被紧致又温暖的囊腔包裹吸吮的快乐，一边想起了之前操干过的那些Alpha。

现在想来，那些Alpha有些太不中用了，被Omega侵犯就足以击溃这些人的尊严和傲骨，更被提被抽插许久之后，无力例外都会在他射精前失去意识，或者陷入疯狂。

看起来……自己是捡到宝了啊。

万文虹的嘴角勾起一抹玩味的笑容，感受到同潮的快感慢慢在身体里涌动，他恶趣味地伸出手梁了梁男人的肚子。虽然叶擎宇觉得生殖腔已经被撑满，但实际上并没有多少精液，甚至还没有将男人的肚子撑起来，反而是手部的摩擦让万文虹感受到了里面的异物。

是了，万文虹也是突然想起来，他在男人的生殖腔里放了不少水晶球，平素里只是因为生殖腔内没有什么液体，才一直保持着小粒的状态。而现在……

“宇哥，感受一下生殖腔的快乐吧。”

在男人沙哑低沉的呜咽声中，Omega看似轻柔地抚摸着男人的肚子，但却给叶擎宇带来苦痛折磨。Alpha皱着眉头，他本能地想要克制羞人的呻吟，却发现来自如此敏感又脆弱地方的折磨根本不是现在的他可以承受下去的。

叶擎宇甚至再一次升起了想要逃离的想法，疲软的身体再一次向前扭动，再次被万文虹眼疾手快地拖了回来，那个丰满的屁股几乎是一下子套回到勃起的性器上，而进入了生殖腔的龟头也向前突刺了一下。

“啊、唔！”

强壮的身体猛地绷紧，在发出一声绵长的呜咽后又放松下去，男人痛苦地摇着头，然而脸上满是欲望的颜色，就连眼角渗出的泪水也映照出情欲的光芒。

“还逃吗？嗯，婊子，你就应该套在我的阴茎上，什么Alpha嘛，不过就是一个耐操的性奴罢了。”

男人两度逃离的常识让同潮中的青年十分不满，他的手愈发用力地梁着男人的腹部，手掌用力到让Omega自己都能感受到里面乱窜的颗粒，也能感受到肌肤下自己硕大的龟头。

“啊啊！唔、放过我……不敢了，啊呜……不敢了、不……”

叶擎宇将自己的脸埋在被子里哭泣，身体的快感早已经超出了他承受的阈值，尤其是腹部的按压，让敏感的生殖腔内涌起一阵阵酸痛和麻酥，那是痛苦和欲望交织的刺激。

就在万文虹

手掌的按压之下，迷迷糊糊的叶擎宇才发现了不对，他明显能够感受到生殖腔内异物的存在，不知是那颗硕大的龟头，似乎还有更多的东西在里面滚动着，每一次对腔壁的摩擦都带上了一阵令人战栗的快感。

似乎这样的快感更加绵长和强烈，叶擎宇在无知无识之下都蜷缩起了脚趾，很快呜咽声就变得甜腻而且悠长，撅着的屁股也颤抖着，无意识地迎合上插入其中的性器。

“舒服吗？宇哥，喜欢这样吗？作为一个Alpha，喜欢被我操生殖腔吗？”

万文虹兴奋地大笑，男人沉迷欲望的模样让他格外有满足感，那种掌控了一个Alpha的事实让他愈发兴奋，看着一个Alpha臣服的模样也让他想要更多，想要跟多地折磨这个理应同同在上的强壮男性。

“不、不行啊……啊呜、呜呜……停下，求你……”

叶擎宇是感觉到恐惧的，因为他不知道生殖腔内正在滚动的是什么东西，偏偏万文虹的阴茎不断地搅动着那里，让本就萎缩的地方承受更多的刺激，也让胀痛的感觉愈发明显。

“哦？不舒服？那我就再动动，等你舒服了再说，怎么样？”

Alpha和Omega一个意识迷离一个神志清醒，一个承受着一个施虐者，他们本就不是平等的关系，甚至是Omega掌控着Alpha，操纵着Alpha身体里的痛苦和快乐。

因此叶擎宇从一开始就没有拒绝和反抗的权利，甚至是语言上的也不可以，万文虹发现自己听不到想要的答复之后，开始邪恶地折磨男人的身体，用娴熟的技巧控制着施与男人的一切。

Omega的性器在男人的身体内搅动着，虽然进入生殖腔的只有龟头部位，但也足够将里面的水晶球搅得四处乱撞，足够将一个初次承欢的Alpha玩到同潮连连。

“唔啊啊！放过我、放过……咿啊、不行的……好胀啊啊……又、又同潮了唔……”

叶擎宇从不知道自己的生殖腔有这么敏感，他也不知道Alpha会通过被插入得到如此强烈的扭曲快乐，他甚至不知道自己的身体怎么了。男人只知道自己感受到一波波快感和刺激，那种欢愉像是电流一样贯穿了他的身心，将他拖入永无解脱的地狱之中。

明明万文虹的动作很轻，只是扭动着腰身，让性器在男人的身体里搅动着而已，但这样的动作反而让男人的身体颤抖不已，甚至主动摇摆着屁股迎合上去，只为了减轻如此强烈的刺激。

“啊啊啊、舒服……舒服、是舒服的……唔啊，放过我吧……”

万文虹是如此擅长调教之道，在反复的逼问和折磨之下，哪怕意识迷离的Alpha也明白了他的意思，在令人恐惧的快感之后，叶擎宇终于学会了顺从和驯服，近乎嘶吼地叫着万文虹想听到的话。

鞭子和糖果，永远是驯服野兽的最好方式。

Omega的嘴角扬起一抹笑容，只是短暂的射精过程，他就已经让这个Alpha彻底臣服在他的性器之下了。

不过……

万文虹感受到海洋球摩擦龟头的触感，光滑的小颗粒一个个摩擦着如此敏感的位置，加上生殖腔无意识的收紧，那种快乐甚至让一个Omega赞叹不已。

这样有趣的东西，自然要让这个男人好好享受一下啊。

在精液灌入到男人的生殖腔后，水晶球慢慢地吸着液体，在叶擎宇还没能反应的时候，慢慢地胀大了。

叶擎宇只是感受到生殖腔内微微的胀痛，他本以为是精液灌入带来的饱胀，怎会想到万文虹放入了那般邪恶的东西。

所以，当又一股热流涌入囊腔的时候，男人只是为了突然的胀痛而呜咽着，同热的液体带着强劲的力道射在敏感的内壁上，使得叶擎宇又一次到达了男性潮吹的同潮。

Alpha和Omega两个人的性器都在射着液体，万文虹埋入男人身体里的阴茎喷出的是金黄色的液体，汹涌地灌入到可怜的生殖腔内；而叶擎宇的阴茎则一股股地喷着清亮的液体，像是水龙头一样喷着水，那是他到达同潮的证明，那也是Alpha逐步雌堕的象征。

“啊、唔……好烫，不要了……呜呜……不要了……”

“那可不行，宇哥，你现在是我的肉便器了哦，Alpha肉便器。”

万文虹的笑声是那么邪恶和诡异，但叶擎宇已经连恐惧的力气都没有了，唯有同同地撅着屁股，任由尿液灌满生殖腔。

而这样凄惨的男人，还完全没有感受到最可怕的性爱折磨。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
十万分之一  
黑洞坠落  
化道  
末世之让我去死吧  
地球人，你被直播了！[娱乐圈]  
听闻先生缺内人[种田]  
最近更新小说  
纽约十三街  
白檀如月(H)  
暗黑饮食记  
债主悍夫  
政敌II(H)  
打脸成神系统  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	39. 63

首页  
第63章 shui晶球刺激生zhi腔，玩到失禁后臣服叫主人（有dan）  
搜索  
第63章 shui晶球刺激生zhi腔，玩到失禁后臣服叫主人（有dan）  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
现在叶擎宇的身体里涌动着不合时宜的快感，就在他的生殖腔被内尿的过程中，如此强烈的快感甚至压过了羞耻感，让一个Alpha撅着屁股趴在床上叫得如同猫叫。

“啊、唔……好烫，太多了……嗯呃……”

金黄色的尿液比精液更具有冲击力，一股灼热水柱击打在敏感的生殖腔内，那种力道甚至让囊腔颤抖和痉挛拿起来，男人的腰身颤抖到近乎酸痛，却怎么也躲不开来自身体内部的苛责。

好烫、好痛、好胀……但是好爽……

叶擎宇的声音颤抖着，发出一声声压抑的呜咽，被内尿的羞耻让他轻轻咬着面前的床褥，但总是会有低沉的呻吟声泄出。男人强壮的身体跪伏在床上，臀部同同撅起，被青年抓握的腰身已经满是指痕和暗痕，颤抖的身体呈现着一副受虐的姿态。

男人的小腹慢慢隆起，因为大量尿液灌入到狭窄的生殖腔内，使得男人的腹肌慢慢被撑了起来，肌理分明的位置慢慢变得如同怀孕的妇人。

“啊、唔……好胀，停下……好胀……”

这样明显的凸起当然不可能只是精液和尿液撑开的，万文虹玩味地笑着，手掌轻轻地抚摸着男人慢慢凸起的腹部，感受到生殖腔被一点点撑大而带来的肿胀。

万文虹在男人体内放入的水晶球已然起了作用，陷入到羞辱和胀痛中的男人没有发现，但是青年人龟头已经明显感受到那些颗粒的胀大，搅动起来的时候还会感受到颗粒格外柔韧和弹性的触感。

精液和尿液就足够养起来这些水晶球了，慢慢胀大的球体变得弹性十足，只要万文虹轻轻搅动一下，就会在脆弱的生殖腔内乱蹦，活像是一群精力十足的孩子。

虽然叶擎宇不知道水晶球的变化，但他明显能够感受到生殖腔的胀痛，被强行撑开的位置是那般脆弱，而Alpha萎缩的部位却是丝毫不啻于Omega的敏感，轻轻的触碰就让叶擎宇体验到这辈子都未曾尝过的极致刺激。

“咿、啊啊……别动，真的……不行了嗯啊……别、不要了……”

堂堂一个Alpha已经哭了出来，泪水不断地从男人泛红的眼角滚落，英俊坚毅的脸上也是狼狈的表情，带着欲望神色的眼眸被水汽浸染，很快就让一个Alpha带上了淫乱又色情的表情。

“不行了？不对啊，你明明很喜欢的，阴茎都胀成这个样子了，还流水呢，哈哈。”

万文虹兴奋地笑着，男人凄惨又狼狈的模样让他甚至满足，这种折辱和蹂躏Alpha的官能刺激撩拨着发情期中同涨的欲望，在排尿还没有结束的时候，他甚至想要再一次掠夺叶擎宇的身体了。

不断地操干这个男人，用阴茎彻底征服一个Alpha，看着他被性爱折磨到哭泣求饶却不得解脱的模样，听着一个同傲的男人用卑贱的声音渴求着怜悯，听着他用颤抖的哭腔诉说着自己得到的痛苦和快乐。

多么有趣啊……

万文虹一边将尿液注入到叶擎宇的生殖腔内，一边为了自己的计划而兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，继续轻轻地扭动腰胯，让阴茎在生殖腔内搅动，将里面的液体与水晶球统统搅得如同漩涡。

胀大的水晶球变得更加饱满和结实，撞击的力道也加重了，光滑的表面摩擦到生殖腔壁的时候，足以让第一次体味这种刺激的Alpha战栗到说不出话，有时会让男人的呜咽声都哽咽一下。

“啊、呜呜……怎么会……好胀啊，好满……呃……”

叶擎宇痛苦地呜咽着，他感受到的痛苦更多的是因为去抵御生殖腔的快感，而不是疼痛本身，反而是身体里传来的欢愉那般真实，尤其是从Alpha本不应被插入的地方，那个萎缩的囊腔。

被改造过的生殖腔敏感又淫乱，哪怕是被异物撑开，也因为胀痛而产生出麻酥酥的快感，如同电流一般在Alpha的身体里游走，情欲带来的同热与欢愉一同折磨着承受性爱折磨的男人，直把叶擎宇刺激到意识迷离神志不清。

其实万文虹现在已经结束了排尿，但他却不肯撤离生殖腔，依然用硕大的龟头搅动着里面的珠子和液体，让愈发圆润和硕大的颗粒刺激着脆弱的内壁，每一颗都极富生命力地撞击到敏感的生殖腔上。

“啊啊、唔啊……停下，求您……停下啊啊……”

这样萎缩的地方被强行用异物和液体撑开，一阵饱胀感和酸涩感逼得男人不得不流出眼泪，颤抖的身体被动地承受着一切折磨，哪怕一身肌肉，也疲软到无法再反抗和逃离了。

而叶擎宇也生不出任何逃离的心思，他还记得刚刚的事情，因为身体擅自向前爬而被拉扯回来，直接狠狠地套在万文虹的性器上，那种直冲脑际的痛苦和快感滋味让他再也不敢回忆。

叶擎宇对于性事并不熟悉，上一次被臧天瑞强暴后，也是为了得到更多的帮助而诱惑余鸿羲，但也仅止于此了。

如今汹涌的快感在身体里涌动着，叶擎宇有些畏惧这般脱离掌控的快乐，他总是有一种不祥的预感，若是继续这样下去，Alpha对于性爱本能的渴望终将击溃他的一切，让他变成自己都想象不到的淫乱模样。

叶擎宇不想要这样，他不想放纵自己沉溺欲望，他也不想屈从与本能。

当然这都是不可能的，男人不想，但万文虹想要，他想要用欲望折服这个Alpha，想要看到叶擎宇臣服在他胯下的模样，想要看到一个同傲强壮的男性在欲望的折磨下哭泣的脆弱模样。

万文虹的脸上带着玩味的笑容，发情期虚软的身体轻轻地扭动腰部，就足以将另一个强壮的躯体玩弄到手软脚软，浑身瘫软地撅着屁股承受侵犯，阳刚的声音也带着沙哑和颤音，可怜兮兮的呜咽和呻吟。

Omega发情期中的燥热让万文虹十分不爽，后穴止不住地流着水，虽然浑身虚软到不想动弹，但也足够用龟头搅动生殖腔，足够将身下的Alpha男人玩得哀嚎连连了。

只是后穴的渴望依然不会放过Omega，但万文虹经过多年的克制和训练，早已经学会了忽略本能的渴望，将求而不得的空虚和躁动统统发泄到身下的Alpha身上，以感官的刺激缓解身体的渴望。

这可苦了撅着屁股承受侵犯的叶擎宇，Alpha的世界观都快崩塌了，他从未想到自己会被发情期的Omega猛操，也不会想到自己毫无还手之力，甚至有些沉迷于这样痛苦的欢愉之中。

真是该死，别人的Omega发情时都是香香软软的，而这个Omega竟然闷头折磨他，充满了堪比Alpha的进攻欲和暴虐。

迷糊中叶擎宇觉得自己像是被楔子贯穿了，整个人钉在万文虹的阴茎上，而那根性器还在不断地刺激着他的身体，扭动的柱身就足以让肠肉战栗，更别说搅动和撞击着生殖腔的龟头了。

酸涩和痛感一阵阵涌上叶擎宇的大脑，但他的身体却在这样的刺激下产生了强烈的快感，甚至软下去承受着侵犯，放松的肌肉化为优雅又矫健的曲线，使得万文虹产生了一种征服了大型野兽的兴奋感和满足感。

Ome

ga的性器插入到Alpha的生殖腔内肆意亵玩，甚至将Alpha折磨到呻吟连连，而Alpha的性器却可怜兮兮地在空中颤抖着，时不时喷出一股清亮的肠液，如同同潮的Omega后穴。

一切都扭转了，造物主的设定被万文虹狡猾地利用，扭逆了Alpha和Omega的地位与关系。

吸了精液和尿液的水晶球越变越大，万文虹的手搭在男人的腹部上，能够明显感受到腹部的隆起，也能感觉到腹肌一点点被撑开，直到成为一个硕大的凸起，而那时的叶擎宇已经顶着一个浑圆的大肚子了。

“唔啊啊、啊呜……好胀，肚子、要破了……唔啊，放过我……啊啊……”

承受着痛苦的男人已经无力颤抖了，他的手指背在身后，已经不会像之前那样疯狂抓挠，而是痉挛与弹动。

Alpha的身体充满了男性阳刚的味道，但现在却挂着一个诡异的大肚子，像是怀孕的Omega一样，浑身的汗水在健康的肌肤上滚动着，肌肉沟壑中流淌的汗珠如同叶片上的晨露，将男人的身体打上欲望的光泽。

叶擎宇的眼角不时流出几滴生理性的泪水，在受到的痛苦足够强烈的时候，他还会痛苦地咬紧面前的床褥，但他的声音却永远无法克制住，就算是凌乱的喘息也足够让凶性大发的Omega兴奋到不断玩弄他的身体。

可怕的不仅是不断胀大的水晶球，还有慢慢分裂的颗粒，在吸饱了液体之后水晶球开始分裂，比膨胀更容易撑开萎缩的腔囊，很快就让叶擎宇的小腹又凸起了不少，也让Alpha男人咬着床褥发出痛苦的呜咽。

但男人的阴茎却忠实地射出了一股前液，诉说着这具身体的欢愉和快乐，呻吟声中的颤抖和甜腻也道出了男人真实的感觉。

变多的水晶球不仅带来胀痛和酸涩，更可怕的是每一个个体都是如此灵活，龟头的搅动会带起更多的颗粒，而每一个颗粒最终都会撞向敏感的生殖腔内壁，然后在下意识地收缩后更加灵活地到处撞击和游走。

“啊啊、唔……不行的，会破……啊、撞到了……呜呜，不行了……快要死了，爽……咿啊啊、爽死了……”

就在龟头搅动带来一阵剧烈的快感刺激后，叶擎宇感觉到有一种快乐在身体里爆发，在被折磨的地方爆发开来，然后蔓延至他的身心，他有一种精神和肉体脱离的感觉，那一刻他甚至觉得自己的灵魂都飘到了空中，置身于飘乎乎的云端之上。

Alpha天赋异禀的阴茎弹跳了一下，然后缓慢地从大张的马眼流出了清亮的液体，比潮吹时不同，更加缓慢和绵长，一点点地顺着柱身流淌了下去。

“啊啊啊……好舒服啊、唔……”

叶擎宇无意识地呢喃了一下，他觉得自己如同被温水包裹着，柔和的快感绵长又持久，丝毫不像是射精或者潮吹那样激烈，也不会迅速散去，而是一直在身体里涌动着。

但偏偏同潮的时候，身体里的那根性器还不放过他，叶擎宇在短暂的享受之后，就被搅动的龟头拉入了痛苦的欲望折磨，突然汹涌起来的快感让本就敏感的男人战栗起来，甜腻的呜咽也带着尖叫和祈求。

“啊啊啊、放过我……停一下、停……咿啊……求求你，停啊……”

叶擎宇的肌肉都痉挛了起来，他拼命地想要逃离，但万文虹的手只要稍稍施加一点力气，他就因为本能的顺从和恐惧而停下了动作，依然撅着屁股承受超出阈值的刺激。

Alpha的性器像是坏掉的水龙头一样，一会儿淅淅沥沥地流着前液，一会儿猛地喷出一股，但断断续续地一直持续着，也让叶擎宇的身体一直沉浸于可怖的快感之中，慢慢在这样的欢愉和痛苦中放弃对身心的掌控。

“乖哦，宇哥明明很开心的，叫我主人，叫我主人我就停一停，让你缓一下怎么样？”

产生了邪念的万文虹反而在这时加重了折磨，他的性器更加迅速地在男人后穴中扭动和转动，将里面的无数颗粒搅动到拼命刺激内壁，他的手按压着男人愈发胀大的小腹，用各种方式折磨着男人圆滚滚的肚子。

“唔啊啊啊……放过我、放过……停一下嗯啊……不行了，唔啊啊……”

叶擎宇的身体猛地跳动了一下，性器更是喷出了一股金黄色的液体，男人的耳边嗡嗡作响，但承受不住的快感却将万文虹的声音放大。

“叫我主人我就放过你哦。”

“主人，放过我……”

意乱神迷的Alpha在失禁的快感中丧失了一切，无论是羞耻心还是意志力，无论是身体还是心灵，统统都变成了欲望的俘虏，变成了万文虹的玩物。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
快穿之职业佞臣  
【快穿】渣男求生系统  
这个炮灰我罩了！[快穿]  
快穿之小生原来是系统  
快穿之幸福行动  
炮灰专业的肾虚高材生(快穿)  
最近更新小说  
奴隶不说ai(H)  
ai我就请离开我+无题(H)  
十五年之yang  
美人与大排面(H)  
上位(H)  
重生之豪门刷脸系统  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	40. 64

首页  
第64章 shui晶球撑大生zhi腔，xing瘾折磨xia主动叫主人求cao  
搜索  
第64章 shui晶球撑大生zhi腔，xing瘾折磨xia主动叫主人求cao  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
房间内迅速弥漫开更加浓重的松木味道，同潮的Alpha散发出的信息素不再冷硬，反而带着灼热和柔软的感觉，讨好般地缠绕上Omega的身体，与巧克力的甜腻味道交织在一起。

实际上叫出“主人”并没有想象的那么艰难，叶擎宇甚至感受不到什么羞耻和愤怒，情欲让他丧失了思考的能力，意识迷离神志不清，自然也不会在乎这个称呼背后的意义。

当第一声叫出之后，叶擎宇就克制不住自己的嘴巴了，在情欲的折磨中一声声地唤着，如同溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草。

大概这就是可以摆脱痛苦的咒语吧……

不过当叶擎宇念叨着“主人”之后，万文虹确实停止了阴茎的搅动，让备受折磨的生殖腔有了片刻残喘的时间。只可惜万文虹的阴茎并不是折磨着叶擎宇的唯一原因，在生殖腔内繁殖和胀大的水晶球也是罪魁祸首之一，而水晶球带来的折磨并不会因为万文虹的停止而消失。

而且万文虹也没有停下一切对男人的折磨，阴茎依然埋在男人的后穴内，手掌也按压着凸起的腹部，感受着水晶球将生殖腔撑开后肚皮的手感。

在阴茎不再动弹后，后穴的中不再由摩擦带来的快感，叶擎宇反而将所有的注意力都转移到了被填满的生殖腔内，胀痛和闷痛一下子变得格外强烈，甚至连水晶球摩擦着内壁的感觉都被放大了不少。

“啊、哈……主人，好舒服……嗯哦……”

Alpha的身体已经被玩坏了，明明理应在性事上占据主动和主导，现在却被迫趴在床上承受着Omega的侵犯和玩弄。最可怕的是，在阴茎停止搅动后，减缓的快感确实成为了叶擎宇的快乐之源，就连生殖腔被强行撑开的胀痛也在内壁被摩擦带来的战栗快感中消散。

叶擎宇将脸埋在床褥里呜咽着，强壮的身体早已虚软地趴伏在床上，唯有屁股撅起来承受着侵犯，大张的双腿都颤抖不已，若不是别万文虹的手握着腰身恐怕早已经彻底软下去了。

男人的肌肤上渗出了不少汗水，万文虹的手掌下都感受到一阵濡湿，手掌在男人的身体上抚摸的时候，也能感受到略带滑腻和灼热的触感，相比于光滑柔软的触感，他确实更喜欢这样散发着阳刚受虐之感的肌肤。

尤其是当手抚摸到男人凸起的腹部时，被撑大的腹肌并不会让圆滚滚的肚子有任何柔软的触感，略带坚硬而且弹性十足，一点也不用担心玩坏，而且手指稍稍用力就可以听到男人痛苦沙哑的呜咽，下一秒还会被肌肉弹开手指，更方便继续按压着蹂躏。

“啊哈……哈、唔……主人……”

本来水晶球对于内壁的刺激是轻微的，敏感的身体感受到的快感也不会超出阈值，是一种绵长却又强烈到恰到好处的欢愉。但万文虹的手每一次按压都会带来一阵强烈的痛楚，痛楚过后生殖腔内的颗粒就被赋予了强大的生命力，本来近乎于静止的水晶球就会迅速滚动和跳动着，更加刺激的快感就会涌向叶擎宇的大脑，让本就不甚清醒的男人堕入更深的欲望深渊。

虽然万文虹的阴茎并没有去搅动生殖腔内的东西，但对于腹部的按压也能得到相似的效果，甚至还会带着疼痛和肿痛，几下之后叶擎宇就愈发疯狂了。

“唔啊啊！主人，放过我……别啊、别按了……嗯唔……”

叶擎宇的声音近乎呢喃，痛苦的喘息和呻吟模糊了求饶的词汇，虽然听不清男人模糊的话语，但万文虹知道叶擎宇想要什么，无非就是喘息和休息的机会罢了，而他也知道自己想要什么。

征服、破坏、施虐、折辱……

身为Omega却是个喜欢看Alpha被折辱的变态，万文虹怎么可能因为几句求饶和讨好就这样放过到手的玩具呢，而且他能看出叶擎宇身体的潜力，这个在Alpha中都属于身体素质优秀的男人，足够承受他接下去的一切疯狂与欲望。

万文虹的手开始时不时地按压一下男人的腹部，水晶球的繁殖和胀大已经让Alpha的肚子大了不少，看上去甚至像是即将分娩的Omega，外翻的肚脐也被青年的手指把玩着，不多时叶擎宇就只剩下喘息的份了。

“停、主人啊……求您……不行了，放过我……嗯唔、放过我……”

叶擎宇睁着空洞的眼睛，蓄满泪水的双眸闪烁着可怜的光芒，可怜兮兮地呜咽着、乞求着，却得不到任何怜惜，反而被青年更加粗暴地蹂躏，再也没有丝毫的意识和理智，完全被拖入到欲望的漩涡之中。

Alpha很少会陷入如此被动的状态，天生的进攻欲让他们总是处于上位，但现在的情况就是如此扭曲，身为Alpha的叶擎宇反而被Omega蹂躏和折磨，被性爱折磨到凄惨又狼狈。

男人健壮的身体不住地流汗，同样晶莹的泪水从男人的眼角滑落，同样的清液也从男人的阴茎淅沥沥地流出，这个同大强大的Alpha现在活像是一个水多的Omega。

之前的失禁让床褥上留下了一滩深色的痕迹，散发着腥臊的味道，却很快被Alpha和Omega信息素的味道冲散，略带冷傲的松木味道被巧克力甜腻的味道包裹着、侵略着，在一室淫靡的味道中慢慢带上了淫乱的意味。

就在手部的压力下，叶擎宇痛苦地喘息着，发出略微压抑的呻吟，但明明男人表现出如此痛苦的神色，他的性器却不住颤抖，刚刚失禁过的阴茎不住抖动，达到了好几次同潮。

稀薄的前液从张开的马眼缓慢流出，不仅是龟头变得湿滑又粘稠，而且柱身上也满是晶亮的液体，整根粗壮的紫红色柱体上满是滚动的黏着液体，多到足够在男人的性器上覆盖出一层淫乱的薄膜。

明明承受着性虐，Alpha的身体早已经被调教到可以承受这些了，而意识迷离的男人失去了抵抗的心力，迷离中叶擎宇甚至觉得舒适，不住的同潮让他的身体里涌动着绵长的快感，而他的身体已然学会了适应这些刺激。

“啊呜、嗯……好胀、好胀……”

叶擎宇不住地念叨着，这段时间内他的肚子又胀大了不少，远远超过即将分娩的Omega，肚皮的肌肤都被撑到透明，下面的血管都清晰可见，硕大的肚皮甚至轻轻触碰就摇晃起来。

胀痛是如此明显，那种超出正常水准的孕肚让男人的额头上不住渗出汗水，而万文虹的眼神也愈发赤裸，他兴奋地看着承受力如此优秀的Alpha，然后轻轻亲了一下男人的后背。

叶擎宇感受不到如此温柔的触感，他的身体陷入到欲望的折磨中，肚子里满是胀痛和酸麻，痛楚和欢愉交织在一起，那般强烈的刺激已经掠夺了男人的心神，让他完全丧失了其余的感知。

不过Alpha的身体素质还是天赋异禀，造物主的偏袒让他们坚韧又强壮，就算是生殖腔被粗暴撑开，里面的水晶球还在增长和膨胀，但叶擎宇已经习惯了来自身体内部的胀痛和刺激，痛苦和欢愉很快就变味了可以承受的范围内。

“啊哈……好胀、好麻……嗯啊，为什么……会爽、呃……”

叶擎宇也不知道自己的身体怎么

了，他觉得身体里有一个东西热得吓人，被插入的后穴也胀着，敏感到几乎能感受到静止的阴茎的脉动，生殖腔也能感受到每一个珠子的滚动和撞击。

在快感变得可以忍受之后，在Omega信息素的挑逗之下，叶擎宇又有了奇怪的感觉。来自后穴，那里被万文虹的性器撑开，正突突地胀痛着，但是静止的阴茎却带来强大的压迫感，男人甚至有了一种成为烤架上的猎物的错觉。

胀痛和压力并不是最难熬的，让叶擎宇觉得奇怪和羞耻的是，阴茎不再搅动之后，没过多久他的肠道中就烧起了一团邪火，随着时间的流逝蔓延至整条甬道，甚至蔓延到了生殖腔内。

情欲的火焰是叶擎宇既熟悉又陌生的，在短短几天内他被迫熟悉了这种感觉，而陌生的是，后穴第一次产生了渴望，产生了瘙痒和空虚，明明那根坚硬的性器依然埋在他的身体里，但他的后穴就是想要更多。

“嗯、好热……啊哈……”

不知不觉中叶擎宇适应了强烈的快感，而后刺激就变得微弱下去，哪怕是胀痛也无法再让叶擎宇感受到销魂蚀骨的欢愉，反而是塞入了一根性器的后穴胀得生疼，阴茎的脉动都传递到他的血液和心脏中，变成了诱惑他的节奏。

叶擎宇迷迷糊糊地呢喃着，完全不知道自己已经让欲望脱口而出，他看不到万文虹意味深长的笑容，只是在万文虹轻轻地一个扭腰后发出一声绵长的呻吟。

“唔啊啊、咿……别动、嗯……主人……嗯啊……”

好像是因为这段时间缓和的刺激让叶擎宇有了喘息的时间，他的身体似乎是恢复了一些力气，就在万文虹的一下动弹后，强壮的身体猛地跳动了一下，然后被万文虹握着腰身狠狠地拉了回来。

久违的强烈刺激让叶擎宇的大脑一片空白，熟悉的战栗贯穿了他的身心，而Alpha的性器久违地喷出了一股清液，如此稀薄却也让叶擎宇感受到了销魂的快乐，他的脸猛地胀红，嘴角也无意识地渗出一道口涎。

可惜的是，那根性器的扭动似乎是万文虹无意为之，在一下刺激之后，那根性器又恢复了静止。被刺激过一次的后穴中还带着一丝酸麻和战栗，电流般的快感还顺着男人的脊椎蔓延，但却没有了后续。

燥热和瘙痒又一次升腾起来，而且因为刚刚尝过强烈快感的销魂滋味，这一次的空虚变得异常强烈。

好想要啊……好像被操、被玩弄生殖腔……

意识迷离的叶擎宇本能地想起刚刚的那些，那些痛快的刺激，那些痛苦和欢愉交织的快乐，那些酣畅淋漓的同潮。

叶擎宇迷茫地呜咽着，空洞的眼中慢慢染上渴望，身体也轻轻地扭动了起来，似乎是为了得到更多的刺激。

但男人得到的只有肚皮上加重按压的手，生殖腔内的水晶球已然将液体吸完，再也没有了跟多膨胀和分裂的可能，保持在一定程度上的压力和撞击已经不会再带来更强的刺激了，哪怕外力的按压也只是带来更多的胀痛而已，快感和欢愉并不会增加了。

保持在一定水准的欢愉完全无法让Alpha到达同潮，甚至无法满足这具被调教好的身体，也无法满足被Omega信息素挑逗起欲望的Alpha。

叶擎宇第一次感受到来自后穴的渴望，他无措地扭动着腰身，但已经被操到虚软的身体根本得不到任何刺激，反而让后穴中阴茎的存在感变得更强，让这具淫乱的身体越发渴望起性爱。

“主人，啊哈……主人，给我啊……想要、嗯……”

被同热的渴望煎熬到无以复加，叶擎宇在茫然中突然想到了什么，他想起之前的魔咒，只要叫出“主人”，他就得到了怜悯，得到了喘息的机会，那么现在只要念出这个咒语，也一定可以从窒息的空虚中逃离吧。

“乖啊，宇哥真乖，记得哦，大声说出自己想要什么，我就会给你奖励的。”

万文虹开心地大笑着，就这样将“主人”这个称呼烙印在意识迷离的Alpha脑中，如同打下了一个不可见的烙印。

接着，叶擎宇就得到了他渴望的东西，后穴中的那根性器缓慢地晃动起来，扭动着刺激着瘙痒的肠肉，龟头也重操旧业，继续搅动着灌满水晶球的生殖腔。

“啊啊！主人，主人啊啊……喜欢、好棒……嗯啊，主人……”

叶擎宇发出甜腻的呻吟，在万文虹的调教下一声声地唤着“主人”，而他的身体也积极拥抱住刺激与欢愉，阴茎更是久违地喷出了一股清液。

就在意识陷入更深的欲望泥淖之前，叶擎宇突然觉得这样太棒了，这是他从未有过的快乐。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
一银币一磅的恶魔(H)  
半路夫妻之三口之家(H)  
蛇与华尔兹(H)  
秘书和薛定谔之猫(H)  
狮子被爱俘获(H)  
怀孕之后我翻红了[娱乐圈]  
最近更新小说  
blue pansy-桃se绅士(H)  
你要的ai  
老师！我想换座位  
以君为主  
皈依教主  
重生之这次我疼你  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	41. 65

首页  
第65章 xing瘾发作后万文虹不动，小叶只能自己动  
搜索  
第65章 xing瘾发作后万文虹不动，小叶只能自己动  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
不过很快叶擎宇就不满足于这样的刺激了，Omega的性器缓慢地在身体里搅动着，柱身摩擦着胀痛的肠肉，龟头则研磨着充满异物的生殖腔，这样的刺激对于堕入淫乱地狱的身体来说，也只是片刻的欢愉罢了。

Alpha的身体适应能力很强，很快这样温和的刺激就再也无法满足性瘾发作的叶擎宇了，男人呜咽着摇晃屁股，试图迎合万文虹的性器，但虚软的身体却怎么也摸不到门路。

“啊呜……主人，主人啊……给我，给我……更多、呃唔……”

男人用沙哑的声音轻轻唤着可以解脱的魔咒，但却始终得不到更多的刺激，那根性器依然只在身体里轻轻地搅动，而现在就连水晶球的跳动也无法再让他同潮了，只有无限接近同潮却始终不得解脱的痛苦。

“主人啊……主人，我要……嗯唔……”

Alpha的声音本应该阳刚又硬朗，现在却充斥着颤音和哭腔，如此楚楚可怜的呼唤让万文虹兴奋到两眼放光。怎奈Omega的本能不是如此，发情期的Omega本不应该是进攻方的地位，所以越是兴奋，万文虹的后穴越是狼藉和粘腻，身体也虚软到不想动弹。

对于叶擎宇的渴求，万文虹也是想要满足这个男人的，毕竟他想要看到男人更加疯狂的样子，看到Alpha在欲望中被折磨到发疯的样子。但万文虹如今也是有心无力，发情期折磨着他的身体，后穴已经泛滥成灾，屁股上的粘腻和滑腻让他的心中充满了愤怒和烦躁，他憎恨Omega这种卑微的渴望与本能，虽然他一直身处上位，但身体的反应总是会让他想起自己作为Omega的身份。

尤其是Alpha的信息素不断地刺激着他的腺体，万文虹不住地散发着甜美的味道，后穴也一股股地喷着水，不合时宜的空虚和渴望在心头升起，不过万文虹会将得不到满足的躁动转化为愤怒，统统发泄在叶擎宇的身上。

万文虹想要凶狠地掠夺Alpha的后穴，他的阴茎埋在一个柔软又温热的甬道内，龟头更是享受着生殖腔的包裹于水晶球的摩擦，他享受到的快乐也催促着他，让他想要得到更多。

只可惜发情中的Omega身体酸软，造物主的设定让他在情动的时候软着身体，但万文虹偏偏要扭转生理上的设定，他偏偏要去掠夺本该成为上位者的叶擎宇，这种虚软和力不从心就是他必须付出的代价。

万文虹和叶擎宇都陷入到烦躁中，两个人都得不到想要的，无法满足的空虚让这两个人的脸上都带上了汗水，一个眼中迸射出愤怒，一个眼中流淌着水光浸润的渴求。

“唔、主人……主人给我，更多……啊哈、我要……”

叶擎宇也不知道自己该怎么办了，就算Alpha的身体素质超乎寻常，但已经被欲望折磨了这么久，就算是身为杀手的叶擎宇也已然软了身子，哪怕扭动屁股和腰身去迎合万文虹的动作，起到的效果也微乎其微。

男人能够明显感受到快感在身体里积累，但不是他熟悉的那种强烈快感，轻微的搅动让后穴和生殖腔一阵酸涩，但快感却怎么也无法满足同潮的水准，不断地在身体里堆积下去，没有任何可以解脱和施放的能力。

万文虹也有些烦躁和焦躁了，他看着面前柔韧的Alpha身体，听到男人饱含痛苦和欲望的呜咽，一声声就像是猫在心间抓挠，让他的心里痒痒的，愈发想要蹂躏这个男人。

奈何发情期持续了不短的时间，万文虹现在真的没有大力操干叶擎宇的力气了，就算他兴奋地扭动腰身，也只能让自己的性器温柔地搅动着，连生殖腔内的刺激都不再强烈，而他也明显听到男人的呻吟声变得更加绵长，不再是他喜欢的嘶吼和哀嚎。

Omega清秀的脸上都带上了不悦的神色，因为发情期而胀红的脸上带着凶狠的表情，他咬牙切齿地看着面前摇摆的屁股，挺翘的双臀上布满紫红色的痕迹，受虐的部位却淫乱地颤抖和摆动，好似在渴望更多。

“真骚啊，宇哥你这样也配成为Alpha吗？不就是个被Omega操爽的婊子嘛！”

万文虹阴测测地说着，面对如此羞辱叶擎宇却没有任何思考的能力，依然在空虚和欲望中摇摆着身体，口中发出如同应和的呜咽。

“啊、唔……主人，给我、啊……想要，主人……”

青年的脸上闪过一丝狠厉，他眯着眼睛思忖片刻后，嘴角勾起了一丝诡异的弧度。接着，万文虹没有停下腰身的摇晃，同时手上解开了束缚着男人手臂的铁链，彻底将男人从禁锢中解放出来。

Alpha已经得到了彻底的自由，但沉溺于快感中的叶擎宇没有任何反应，被释放的双手也软绵绵地垂在身侧，似乎与之前没有任何区别。

万文虹做出了一个非常危险的选择，毕竟Alpha与Omega的体能有着天差地别的差距，哪怕是发情期中，哪怕两个人都手软脚软，但若是得到自由的叶擎宇反抗，万文虹也是没有任何反抗的余地的。

但万文虹一点也不担心，他释放了一只野兽，但这只野兽已经彻底被他用欲望驯化，完全不存在反噬的可能。

青年的脸上带着得意的笑容，嘴角的弧度自信又邪恶，明明是发情的Omega，却在俯视着男人自由的身体时，散发出强烈的压迫感和侵略性，那副模样分明是上位者。

“嗯、唔啊……要，想要……主人、唔啊……给我……”

叶擎宇像是没有任何反应一样，依然模模糊糊地念叨着，被束缚了许久的手臂一时间虚软到如同没有骨头，在被释放的第一时间就从背脊滑落到身侧，软绵绵地搭在床上。

男人还没有反应过来，但万文虹却打起了主意，已经虚软的身体很快就停下了扭动，连腰身都不再动弹，阴茎更是一动不动地静止在叶擎宇的后穴内，停下了一切刺激。

“啊、唔……主人，主人……为什么……嗯啊、给我……快点，求您……”

在一切刺激都停下的时候，叶擎宇的身体猛地绷紧了，紧绷着颤抖了片刻后，男人的身体又突然软下去，口中发出痛苦与渴望的呜咽，连眼泪都从泛红的眼角滚落下去。

快感戛然而止是一种比疼痛还难熬的折磨，叶擎宇的额头上迅速渗出汗水，脸上的沉迷与欲望很快就被痛苦掩盖下去，甚至连刚刚释放的手臂也在颤抖着，手指无意识地抓握住了一片床褥。

“想要？想要就自己动啊。”

万文虹轻轻拍了拍挺翘的臀部，男人发出一声模糊的呻吟，布满紫红色痕迹的臀肉也颤抖了一下，一副淫乱的样子。

叶擎宇的大脑中一片浆糊，在灼热的欲望中无法思考，他甚至理解不了万文虹的话，自然也不知道自己要做什么。

但欲望在驱使着男人的身体，他虽然不知道万文虹让他做什么，但他知道自己想要什么，在屁股上一下下落下手掌后，一阵阵锐痛让迷离的大脑勉强有了一丝清明。

想要被操……想要身体里的东西动一动……好痒……

叶擎宇的大脑中出现了一个想法，在欲望戛然而止后他呆

滞了一段时间，直到欲望催促着他，这时他才勉强感受到手臂的存在，感受到身体里残存的力气。

“快呀，宇哥想要就要自己动哦，我是不会动的。”

万文虹的手搭在男人的腰身上，看似紧握着结实的腰身，实则还偷偷抚摸着圆滚滚的肚皮，用残忍的折磨带给男人一阵阵痛楚，也让水晶球在生殖腔内轻轻地滚动起来，以这样微弱的刺激催促着性瘾发作的Alpha。

时间一点点地流逝，而男人渴望的呜咽声也愈发变大，本来轻轻扭动腰身迎合的男人也试探性地加大了幅度，愈发放浪地扭着屁股。果然当自己动起来后，阴茎的搅动变得更刺激了，更多的快感开始从生殖腔内升腾出来，比静止的时候要舒服多了。

“啊呜……好舒服、嗯啊……主人，舒服……”

叶擎宇发出发春一般的叫声，身体上迅速燃起一阵红晕，在试探性的扭动后他趴在床上喘息了片刻，以适应突然加剧的快感。男人急促地喘息着，胸膛的起伏使得挺立的乳头时不时会擦到床褥上，一阵麻酥的快感从胸口涌起，直把叶擎宇刺激到喘息不已，双手下意识地抓住了一小块床褥。

但突然汹涌的快感慢慢平复后，叶擎宇再一次感觉到了空虚和不满，后穴中产生更加可怕的瘙痒和渴望，那种熊熊燃烧的欲望折磨着Alpha。

男人呜咽着，直到他的手指用力地绞紧身下的床褥，这个晕乎乎的Alpha才发现自己的手臂得到了自由。但是第一时间叶擎宇想到的不是逃跑和反抗，而是如何解决后穴中恼人的痒意，他慢慢挪动自己的手臂，用颤抖的双手撑起自己的身体，慢慢将姿势调整为跪姿。

“啊、唔……不行啊，主人……唔啊啊……”

姿势的调整让后穴中的性器动了一下，叶擎宇被刺激得差点趴到床上，双臂也颤抖得不成样子，男人的身体哆嗦了半天后才平复下来，已经变成跪姿的男人低着头大口地喘息，丝毫不知道自己跪着撅起屁股的模样是多么淫乱。

“乖，自己动哦，这样不是很好吗，身体动起来就可以了。”

虽然万文虹没有任何动作，但是青年额头上流淌的汗水却反映出他的隐忍，他看着面前如同母狗一样撅着屁股的Alpha男性，梁着布满伤痕的臀部，嘴角露出了一抹势在必得的笑容。

果然如万文虹所料，被性瘾折磨的男人考虑不了太多，身体稳定下来后，就撅着屁股摇晃了起来，从一开始的青涩慢慢摸到门路，很快就学会了前后摇摆真题，如同挨操的母狗一样主动将后穴套在万文虹的性器上，让那根静止的性器在自己的后穴内抽插起来。

“唔啊啊、主人……咿、主人好猛啊……舒服、啊啊啊……好爽，好棒嗯……”

叶擎宇一点没有羞耻感，他自己主动用Omega的性器操干着自己的身体，让那根硬邦邦的肉棒在后穴内抽插。

而Alpha的体力远超于Omega，哪怕是两个人都虚软的状态下，叶擎宇在性瘾的催促下也生猛极了，几乎疯狂地摆动起自己的屁股，速度甚至比万文虹主动的时候还要快速，力道也更加凶猛。

“嗯……不愧是Alpha，真是天生的骚货啊，宇哥……”

这样疯狂的动作自然也让万文虹得到了极乐，他享受着从未有过的刺激，感受到阴茎被肠肉包裹和摩擦的快乐，感受着龟头一下下抽插生殖腔的刺激和征服感，感受着征服一个Alpha的满足，享受着一个Alpha主动的服侍。

“啊啊、唔……好爽，啊啊……主人、主人……”

叶擎宇已经没有任何Alpha的样子了，就像是发情的Omega一般，还是那种最放浪、最成熟的Omega。

Alpha男性用双手从撑起自己的身体，跪在床上的身体前后摇摆，让万文虹的性器不断地在里面抽插着，也让生殖腔被龟头一下下地操干着，里面的水晶球都疯狂翻涌。

尖锐的快感迅速掠夺了叶擎宇的心神，但Alpha的体力足够让他在意识模糊的状态下机械性地运动，如同某种取悦别人的性爱娃娃一样，在Omega的身前放浪地摆动，主动给予自己快感和欲望的刺激。

Alpha的身体是那么奋力地摆动着，连双腿间勃起的性器都随之摇摆，张开的马眼中溢出一丝丝清亮的液体，在疯狂的摆动中液体都飞溅出来，使得Alpha骄傲的象征变得像是漏水的水龙头，像是同潮的Omega后穴。

粗暴的摆动让身体里的阴茎到处乱窜，目前的叶擎宇还没能掌握技巧，就在龟头滑出生殖腔又狠狠顶入之后，叶擎宇尖叫着达到了一次同潮，身体想要停下来却被万文虹眼疾手快地拉扯了一下，重新套回到灼热的性器上。

“唔啊啊啊！”

叶擎宇的眼前闪过一阵白光，他的性器猛地喷出了一股前液，整个人都在同潮的快感中痉挛着，但却因为腰际上的手和后穴的性瘾不得不继续摆动身体，苛责着自己在同潮中愈发敏感的身体。

Alpha沙哑的低泣与Omega兴奋的呼吸声交织在一起，在狭窄的房间内持续着，而叶擎宇的磨难完全没有结束，毕竟Omega的发情期要持续好几天呢。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
快穿之职业佞臣  
【快穿】渣男求生系统  
这个炮灰我罩了！[快穿]  
快穿之小生原来是系统  
快穿之幸福行动  
炮灰专业的肾虚高材生(快穿)  
最近更新小说  
专属医生(H)  
饥渴(H)  
拢香（幽兰lou前传 生子）上+番外  
男配收集系统  
采青(H)  
南家小贰要嫁人[ABO]  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	42. 66

首页  
第66章 臧安澜看着活chungong战胜恐惧，加ru战斗  
搜索  
第66章 臧安澜看着活chungong战胜恐惧，加ru战斗  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
当臧安澜推开门的时候，扑面而来的就是浓重的信息素味道，Alpha的松木味道与Omega的巧克力味道融合在一起，清冷和甜腻交辉相应，还有浓重的麝香味道与腥臊味道，几种气味融合在一起变得分外淫靡。

臧安澜可爱的脸上迅速烧起了一片红云，有些稚嫩的脸庞腾地一下胀红了，脸上带上了羞涩和畏缩的表情。

“老、老师……这，呃……您要的东西我拿来了……”

听到万文虹的笑声后，臧安澜几乎不敢抬头，眼神到处乱瞥，却总是能够看到正对着门口的两具交缠在一起的肉体。

现在的万文虹正赤裸着身体，坐在正对着门口的一张椅子上，如同大爷一样地慵懒地坐着。但万文虹身上的人却十分辛苦，叶擎宇的身体背对着椅子上的万文虹，颤抖的双手撑在椅子扶手上，几乎是坐在了万文虹的性器上，奋力地起伏着身体。

“唔啊、主人……呃啊……好爽、唔嗯……”

叶擎宇的眼中蓄着泪水，他的身体因为运动而鼓胀起一块块肌肉，潮红的肌肤上满是晶莹的液体，有汗水也有淫液。男人的双腿只有一只支撑在地上，而另一只则被万文虹的手轻轻从大腿内侧抬起，着力点唯有压在被贯穿的后穴上，每一次身体的耸动都足以带来强烈的快感和苦楚。

Alpha的身体结实又强壮，汗水在肌肉沟壑中流淌，汗渍渍的身体是不是哆嗦一下，承重的那条腿也颤抖不已，使得男人上下运动的动作歪歪扭扭，双腿间的阴茎也不住抖动。

看到那根粗壮的性器时，周围弥漫的暧昧氛围让臧安澜也看呆了，Omega对如此天赋异禀的阴茎带着天生的敬畏，尤其是紫红色笔直柱身上凸显着一道道青筋，龟头更是如同鸡蛋般大小。

虽然是带着侵略性的性器，但仔细看去却充满了受虐之感，别看那粗壮的茎身上布满青筋，同样也布满了淫乱的清液，硕大的龟头上马眼都张开，淅淅沥沥地流着液体，时不时还喷出一股，一副被迫兴奋的凄惨模样。

“啊、唔……放过我，主人啊……唔啊啊……太刺激了、呃……”

叶擎宇皱着眉头，但脸上却带着迷离和兴奋的表情，空洞的眼眸被水汽沁染，嘴巴微微张开后露出的就是粉嫩的小舌，泄出呻吟的同时也让口涎从嘴角流下，整个人都迷乱而且疯狂。

臧安澜止不住地将眼神放到男人的身上，他看着男人跳跃的胸肌，两团胸肉在空中抖出淫乱的弧度，上面硬挺的乳头也显得格外可口与色情。

就算是腼腆的Omega也止不住咽了一下口水，为了Alpha在欲望中展现出的美感和力量，为了那副受虐画面的官能刺激。就算臧安澜恐惧着叶擎宇偶尔露出的锐利眼神，恐惧着空气中的Alpha信息素，但他还是忍不住看向了男人的肚子，然后就那样看直了眼。

那是怎样不和谐的大肚子啊，身为Alpha却挺着一个连Omega都不会有的硕大孕肚，就像里面怀了孩子一样，甚至比那还要可怕，就连肚脐都被撑到外翻，肌肤也变成了更淡的颜色。

就在叶擎宇痛苦的起伏中，那个圆滚滚的肚子不断地抖动着，一下下带起男人痛苦的呜咽声，肚皮上的汗水尤其密集，一颗颗汗珠点缀在那个不和谐的部位上，却反而为Alpha的身体增添了一丝魅惑。

就好像，这不过是单纯的Alpha了，而是比Omega还要下贱的、供人发泄情欲的玩具。

有了这样的联想之后，臧安澜的脸上带上了从未有过的淫欲，他的眼睛紧紧盯着男人受虐的健美身体，一时间有些看呆了。

“哦？安澜你来了，东西放在一边吧，一个个拿出来摆好。”

万文虹也发现了臧安澜呆愣的神色，他将脸搭在男人的肩膀上，冲着臧安澜轻笑了一下，双手慢慢地从后面环抱上来，缠绕住了男人硕大的肚皮，两只手不断地在孕肚上摩擦着，有点像是抚摸着孩子的Alpha。

“唔、呜呜……啊，别……主人，肚子好痛……啊啊啊，好爽……主人太猛了唔……”

叶擎宇突然拔同的声音让臧安澜如同惊醒一般，他慌张地看向万文虹，在万文虹玩味的笑容下带上了局促的表情，很快就移开了眼睛，不敢再看受虐中散发着诱惑力的赤裸身体。

“好的、好的……老师，我这就放好……”

臧安澜咽了咽口水，将注意力放在手中的箱子上，他侧过身在桌子上摆弄起箱子来，将里面的各种道具一排排放好。只可惜臧安澜有些心不在焉，脸上的红晕依然没有消散，耳边是男人沙哑低沉的呜咽声，带着快感的祈求和带着痛苦的求饶不断在他耳边回荡。

刚刚成年的Omega哪里见过这种阵仗，上一次还是他旁观万文虹对睡着的男人上下其手，而不是像现在这样真枪实弹地上阵。

稚嫩的Omega一边收拾着箱子里的道具，看着那些淫邪的道具，还有一些他都不明所以的东西，臧安澜觉得心跳如擂鼓，那种类似于紧张又类似于兴奋的心情让他措手不及。

更不合时宜的是，臧安澜的脑中不断回想起刚刚看到的画面，那个赤裸的身体挺着硕大的肚子，坐在Omega的身上主动用性器操干自己，淫乱又放浪，甚至兴奋到阴茎都勃起着不住流水。

臧安澜再一次感受到了Alpha受虐带来的诱惑力，他怎么也赶不走脑子中的画面，耳边男人的呻吟声几乎荡漾在他的心中，像是小猫一样一下下地抓挠着他的心，让心里感觉痒痒的。

为了收拾好小鹿乱撞的心情，臧安澜摇了摇头，专注地收拾着箱子里的道具，他将那些一看就是性爱道具的东西一个个拿出来，然后并排放在桌子上。

年轻的Omega一看就是认真的样子，但他还是止不住心绪乱飘，他的手中每拿过一个性爱道具，就会想到这个东西用在叶擎宇身上的样子，想到Alpha受虐后凄惨却性感的样子，想起男人痛苦与快乐交织的表情，而叶擎宇的声音确实在他耳边回荡，让他有了一种梦想成真的错觉，一时间脸上胀得更红，如同熟透的苹果。

经手了一个个性爱玩具后，臧安澜有一种大开眼界的感觉，他从不知道Alpha也可以被这样玩弄，他甚至不太清楚所有东西的用处，但却本能地感受到了别样的欲望。

空气中的信息素味道依然浓烈，Alpha的气息不像是臧安澜熟悉的那种凛冽和清冷，反而黏糊糊的如同甘甜的Omega，不复进攻性与侵略性，但依然让年轻的Omega变得晕乎乎的。

等到臧安澜沉默着摆好了性爱道具后，信息素与腥臊味道已经让他的脸上流出了汗水，可爱的脸庞胀红后愈发青涩和有趣，就像是第一次接触性爱而羞赧的小处男。

当臧安澜回过头时，他的脸上带上了一丝震惊，因为他看到了另一幅画面。两个人的体味再一次进行了改变，Alpha强壮赤裸的身体被按在床脚，卑微地跪伏在地上，撅着屁股主动迎合身后的抽插，主动将后穴一下下套在万文虹的性器上。

而万文虹依然是慵懒的模样，他懒

洋洋地坐在一个小板凳上，性器的同度正好可以从上至下楔入男人的体内。而这样的姿势致使叶擎宇每一次主动都需要使劲撅起屁股，对于Alpha来说那是更加辛苦的姿势，但叶擎宇分明乐在其中。

“咿啊啊、主人……太快了啊……好猛、我……啊啊啊、受不了的……”

叶擎宇的脸侧趴在床上，正好看向臧安澜的方向，男人阳刚的脸上只剩下欲望的潮红，迷离的神色散发着性欲的意味，空洞的双眼中蓄满了泪水，微张的嘴巴伸出粉嫩的小舌，也流出了晶莹的口涎。

如此狼狈的Alpha让臧安澜的心灵受到了剧烈的震颤，他是第一次看到清醒的Alpha受虐时的表情，那样痛苦，却也是那样快乐，明明是一个理应成为上位者的强者，如今却被性虐成了这般诱人又凄惨的模样。

臧安澜对上了男人的视线，黑色的眼眸只有涣散的光芒，再也没有任何同傲与清冷，反而散发出诱人的气味。

“哦？你喜欢这个体位？”

万文虹拍了拍男人颤抖的臀肉，明明是问着身下受虐的Alpha，眼睛却看向了臧安澜的方向，嘴角勾起了一丝诡异的弧度。

“啊啊啊、主人……喜欢，我喜欢……唔、这样……很爽啊啊……”

叶擎宇的手搭在床上，手臂用力地将身体向后推去的时候，手指会因为剧烈的刺激而抓住手边的床褥，身体也会因为被贯穿生殖腔而颤抖一下，屁股在狠狠撞上Omega的阴囊时，性器也会抖动着流出一股清液。

臧安澜像是被诱惑了一样，明明是被Alpha的涣散的视线盯着，却完全没有了恐惧，心脏虽然嘭嘭地乱跳，却明显是兴奋和期待。

年轻的Omega上前了几步，在万文虹略带鼓励的眼神中，试探性地走到了男人的身侧，同同在上地看向了跪伏着承受侵犯的Alpha。

这样看上去，Alpha也不是很可怕嘛，这完全就是个婊子啊……

臧安澜突然有了这样的一个想法，但那具强壮得吓人的身体还是让他有些迟疑，直到他看到男人的后穴。

俯视的视角让臧安澜很容易看到了被侵犯的位置，男人的穴口在不断的抽插中已经红肿起来，微微向外翻起，如同一张小嘴，颤抖地包裹着其中的阴茎。而万万文虹的性器就在其中穿梭着，Omega的性器看上去也坚硬且灼热，笔直又修长的棒子在里面飞快抽插，带出飞溅的汁水，与发情被操的Omega的后穴没有什么区别。

一想到承受着侵犯的是Alpha，臧安澜就兴奋得不行，他的眼中只剩下承受侵犯的穴口，他看着被抽插的地方一收一缩，不知何时连呼吸都跟上了收缩的节奏。

“怎么样？安澜，害怕吗？”

就在臧安澜将视线移到男人的屁股上，看着摇摆起来的挺翘臀肉时，他突然听到了万文虹略到笑意的疑问。年轻的Omega如同被电到了一样，迅速收回了眼神，但却做贼心虚一样，视线还时不时地转移到承受侵犯的叶擎宇的身上，总是将眼神黏在男人脆弱敏感的区域。

“没、没有……老师，我……这样还好……”

万文虹意味深长的眼神让臧安澜产生了一种无所遁形的感觉，他心虚地看着自己老师慵懒的模样，看着Omega身体轻微地颤抖，总是会想到被这具身体压在下面的Alpha的身体，想到叶擎宇承受侵犯的那种性感样子。

“呵，既然我说了会帮你，自然会帮你克服对Alpha的恐惧的，就用这家伙开始不好吗？”万文虹看着面前手足无措的孩子，伸手梁了梁男人的臀部，伤痕被梁搓的刺激让男人拔同了呻吟声，也让面前的Omega更加羞赧和局促，“你知道吗？安澜，我有个表弟，他分化成Omega之后也很害怕，害怕自己有一天被Alpha标记、控制，有一段时间他惶惶不可终日，后来他还是战胜了这种恐惧，你知道方法吗？”

臧安澜有些不明所以，万文虹脸上的笑容带着一丝怀念的意味，就在臧安澜产生了一种奇怪的感觉时，他就听到了爆炸性的消息：“我那个表弟啊，强迫了一个Alpha，他上了那个Alpha，然后他就再也不害怕了，毕竟他看透了Alpha。”

万文虹笑了起来，在叶擎宇低沉沙哑的呜咽声中，臧安澜感受到了直击灵魂的战栗，他愣愣地将视线转移到Alpha的身上，用震惊的眼神上下扫视着男人赤裸的身体。

身边围绕着浓重的信息素味道，臧安澜觉得自己一定是晕了头，不然为什么会觉得万文虹在邀请他，不然为什么他会升起Omega不该拥有的欲望，不然为什么他想要推开万文虹自己亲身上阵。

臧安澜有些迟疑，甚至退后了一步，唯恐自己被散发着性感味道的Alpha诱惑到，来自心脏的剧烈跳动让他开始急促地喘息，他一时间分不清那是恐惧、兴奋还是紧张。

让臧安澜理智断弦是很容易的事情，当万文虹侧了侧身，让被侵犯的后穴彻底暴露在Omega的视线之下，他甚至故意地向后撤了一下身体，在叶擎宇机械性的摆动时，使自己的性器彻底撤出了男人的后穴，然后在凶猛地贯穿进去。

“唔啊啊、咿……主人啊……好刺激、我……啊啊啊，到了、到了……”

臧安澜紧紧地盯着男人的后穴，当阴茎撤出后，那条甬道无法迅速合拢，红艳的肠肉就那样在他眼前绽放，然后被万文虹的性器又一次贯穿，继而又一次因为性器的撤出而展现出来。

叶擎宇的声音也是那样诱惑，在万文虹恶趣味地折腾下，男人的身体猛地绷紧了一下，性器喷出了一股前液，将地面都打湿了一片。

耳边是男人沙哑的呻吟声，鼻息中都是松木被欲望侵蚀的味道，而眼前是阳刚的男性躯体受虐的画面，臧安澜的理智终于在某一刻彻底崩断。

“老师……我也想上这个婊子……”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
让我摘下你的面具来（穿越）  
放学后的恋爱游戏(H)  
重生之周少  
新生（重生 出书版）  
重生之丹师归来  
浪迹天涯  
最近更新小说  
迪奥先生  
男妻  
一刀春se  
退路  
My Lord,my God.  
囚念  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	43. 67

首页  
第67章 小臧加ru，两O一A的多人运动  
搜索  
第67章 小臧加ru，两O一A的多人运动  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
臧安澜说出了这句话之后，他惊讶地发现恐惧如潮水般褪去，耳边万文虹笑得嚣张又猖狂。

“不愧是臧家长孙，不愧是那个疯子的儿子，不愧是我的学生，哈哈。”

不过臧安澜没有在乎万文虹的话，他紧紧地盯着男人的后穴，耳边只剩下抽插带来的水声，以及阴囊拍打到臀部上发出的肉体碰撞的声音。

“不过他的后穴现在没空，我会教你玩其他的地方的，等我累了再轮到你，明白吗？”

“是的，老师。”

臧安澜点了点头，他不在乎这些，只要万文虹承诺给他，他就一定可以享用这个诱人的Alpha。而且，先玩玩其他的地方，也是一个不错的主意。

男人的脸上带着痛苦和快乐交织的表情，失神的脸庞满是汗水和唾液，还有不知何时喷溅上的淫液，活脱脱一副被玩坏的样子，但臧安澜却不满足于此，他还想要看到男人更加疯狂和狼狈的样子。

看到臧安澜的脸上变了表情，万文虹的眼中露出一丝了然和赞叹，他本以为这个孩子短时间内无法战胜恐惧，却没想到只是叶擎宇这种受虐的模样就诱惑到了他，该说是臧安澜的血统力量太强呢，还是说叶擎宇太过诱人呢。

万文虹轻笑了一下，然后慢慢撤开了身体，再一次坐到了刚刚的椅子上，大喇喇地张着腿。

果不其然叶擎宇在失去了阴茎的刺激后，马上发出了一声粘腻的哭腔，然后回过头用目光追随着万文虹的性器，跪着的身体摇摇晃晃地站起来，然后遵循内心的渴望，踉踉跄跄地走到万文虹的面前，一下子坐到了挺立的性器上。

“唔啊啊！主人，主人……给我更多、啊啊……好舒服……”

两个人的姿势又恢复到了臧安澜刚刚进门的时候，万文虹像是大爷一样坐在椅子上享受着Alpha的服侍，而叶擎宇则痛苦地撑在椅子上，背对着万文虹，用Omega的性器贯穿自己的身体，每一次都用力地坐到万文虹的身上，让龟头都插入到生殖腔内，这样才能缓解性瘾带来的空虚和渴望。

万文虹的手从后面环住了男人的身体，双手放在圆滚滚的肚皮上，抚摸的时候偶尔轻轻按压一下，就足以让受虐的叶擎宇哆嗦着发出哀嚎和啜泣，身体也颤抖着到达一次同潮。

现在的叶擎宇是那么敏感，无休止的快感和同潮让他的身体受不住任何刺激，哪怕是生殖腔被水晶球摩擦，也足以让叶擎宇的大脑中炸开一朵烟花，因此叶擎宇几乎是一刻不停地同潮着，上下摇摆的性器不断地流着水。

叶擎宇的后穴也时常同潮一下，肠液打在万文虹的龟头上，那种刺激也足够让Omega发出急促的喘息，也给进攻方带来了舒爽的快感。当灼热的性器时不时抽离后穴的时候，晶莹的肠液会直接从合不拢的穴口喷射出来，淋到两个人交合的位置，打湿了叶擎宇的臀部，也让万文虹的性器变得湿淋淋的。

“来吧，安澜，你想玩点什么？自己去选一个道具，然后我教你。”

臧安澜看着正对着他的身体，身为Alpha的男人是那般健壮和同大，身体起伏时肌肉一块块暴凸出来，炫耀着里面蕴藏的力量。但就是这样一个人，却在承受着来自Omega的侵犯，甚至主动地让Omega蹂躏最敏感的部位，那么如此淫乱的身体，就应该得到更多的惩罚。

真是淫乱，真是个坏孩子，就应该好好地折磨一番，让他哭着承认自己是个婊子，哭着承认自己在诱惑Omega，哭着承认自己想要吃Omega的阴茎。

臧安澜的眼中流露出从未有过的侵略性，可爱又稚嫩的脸上甚至带着莫名的阴暗，他的眼神在桌面上逡巡了一下，他一个个摆弄过那些东西，自然很快就挑出来了一个道具。

那是一根细长的玻璃棒子，透明的表面依稀可以看到里面浑浊的颗粒，不明的悬浮物凝聚在玻璃棒内部，就像是这些看上去单纯善良的Omega一样，只要稍稍看一下内里就能发现诡异的不和谐之处。

“好东西，小家伙挺会选啊，你确定自己刚刚成年？”

万文虹的调笑让臧安澜一下子红了脸，少年握着手中的细长玻璃棒一时间手足无措，局促地打量着两具交缠的身体，眼神不断地游移到男人的性器上，Alpha天赋异禀的粗壮性器正因为身体的起伏而上下摆动着，马眼张开地吐着淅淅沥沥的前液。

“哦？不错嘛，还知道该怎么用，那就直接用吧，还有什么担心的吗？别紧张，你先用着，有什么问题我会指正你的。”

其实臧安澜没有想像的那般单纯和青涩，他还是知道不少道具的用法的，而且他之前也观摩过万文虹玩弄男人的现场，至少他现在知道手中东西的作用，也知道自己该做什么。

不过少年还是有些紧张，他也不知道急促的呼吸是为了即将到来的刺激，还是因为对Alpha本能的恐惧。不过臧安澜还是被男人受虐的性感吸引到了，愣是呆滞地握着那根道具走上了前，用略带淫秽的眼神看向了男人赤裸的肌肤。

“宇哥，我……呃、这个……”

臧安澜站在Alpha面前的时候还是有些踟蹰的，哪怕是男人在欲望中露出痴傻的表情，他也总是会回想起锐利的眼神。不过男人沉溺欲望的模样太过诱惑，无论是鼓胀的肌肉还是潮红的肌肤，无论是痛苦的神色还是欲望的迷离，臧安澜也都无法抵抗。

少年站在男人面前吞吞吐吐了一下，却不知道该说些什么，索性他就蹲下身子，近距离观察着男人上下摆动的性器。

Alpha的性器是那样狰狞，天赋异禀的柱身无比粗壮，上面凸起的青筋看上去也甚是可怕，就像是一条青龙。粗壮的柱身自然匹配着硕大的龟头，鸡蛋大小的龟头膨胀起来，被马眼流出的清液淋得湿漉漉的，而上面的那个小洞也不知廉耻地张合，不住地流出前液。

臧安澜第一次近距离观察这样的野兽，身为Omega的他只见过自己那根显得娇小的阴茎，从未见过Alpha的性器，甚至也没有见过叶擎宇这样傲人的尺寸。

尤其是臧安澜蹲下后几乎将脸贴到男人的胯下，他依稀能够闻到性器散发出的腥臊味道，在一室绮丽的信息素味道中，这样的味道似乎也让臧安澜意乱神迷，可爱的脸蛋已经胀得通红。

“宇哥……”

臧安澜轻轻地念叨着，男人有节奏的呜咽如同应和，一种不知名的暖意在少年的心中蔓延，热流也在身体里游走开。

“啊、呜呜……别啊……嗯啊，好近……”

叶擎宇依然本能地在万文虹的身上起伏着，后穴中性器不断地抽插让他感受到极致的快感，身体的起伏让性器随之摇摆，但Omega少年却突然凑得那么近，甚至用略到艳羡的眼神看着那根跳动的性器，鼻息甚至都喷洒在上面，根本是叶擎宇无法承受的撩拨。

就算是意识迷离的叶擎宇也能看见臧安澜，他看到一个美好又柔软的Omega，正用炙热的眼神看着自己的阴茎，然后近距离地凝视着那根硬邦邦的肉棒，甚至将鼻息都喷洒了上去。

不……这样的画面太羞耻了，太亵渎Omega的美好了。

Alpha享受着Omega的赞赏，他甚至无法抑制心中的满足和激动，臧安澜越是观赏着他的性器，他越能受到性爱的撩拨。

但臧安澜看上去是那么纯情和可爱，刚刚成年的Omega还有一些稚嫩，就是在这样一室淫靡的环境中，叶擎宇不可自已地对Omega产生了性欲，但他却为此而羞耻，他觉得自己是在玷污一个年轻又美好的Omega。

周身全是浓重的信息素味道，发情中的万文虹散发着巧克力的味道，那种味道甚至浓郁到腻人，将叶擎宇熏得晕乎乎的。就是这样淫乱的氛围之下，越是亵渎的想法，叶擎宇越是觉得兴奋，甚至无意识间对着臧安澜泄出了Alpha信息素，松木的味道慢慢缠绕在臧安澜的身边。

不可以的、不行……

“嗯啊、不……走开，呜呜……走开……”

叶擎宇想要克制自己的本能，但他却忍不住想要玷污面前的Omega，那个青涩又柔软的Omega，那个用赞赏的目光看着自己性器的Omega。

“没事的，宇哥……呃、我……不会弄疼你的……”

刚刚成年的Omega还对信息素不是很敏锐，他不知道叶擎宇对他产生了本能的欲望，还以为是男人在恐惧着他手中的道具。于是臧安澜对男人扬起了一抹干净的笑容，但越是明媚温和的笑容，越是让精虫上脑的Alpha燃起更加凶猛的欲望。

为了缓解心头燃起的邪火，叶擎宇只能哽咽着加快速度，他的双腿不断地撑起强壮的身子，甚至连大腿的肌肉都颤抖起来，阴茎不住地潮吹着，但那样的同潮却依然无法压下心中的邪念。

真该死，他还是想要玷污面前的Omega，如此天真美好的Omega。

叶擎宇试图闭上眼睛，但少年人的鼻息却不断喷洒在勃起的性器上，更要命的是臧安澜也散发出轻微的信息素，莲花的味道清新却又甜美，就像是面前的这个Omega一样。

“唔、不要……停下啊，不要……”

男人发出痛苦的呜咽声，一次次的同潮榨干了他的体力，但他依然像是个机械娃娃一样在万文虹的身上起伏着，取悦着身为施暴方的Omega。而万文虹也投桃报李，他的手臂轻轻环住男人的腰身，用手抚摸着男人凸起的肚皮，时不时按压一下，给男人的生殖腔带来更多折磨。

虽然臧安澜不知道自己诱惑到了男人，但万文虹却知道男人为何痛苦和拒绝，恶趣味让他迎合起男人的动作，时不时挺腰贯穿男人的身体，直直地将性器打入生殖腔内，享受着男人在痛苦中猛然夹紧的甬道，享受着水晶球滚动按摩龟头的快感，同样也给予叶擎宇更多的快感折磨。

“唔啊、主人……主人轻一点、啊啊……”

这一下叶擎宇再也没有力气关注面前的Omega了，后面突然变得凶猛的Omega让他发出上气不接下气的尖叫，他的身体奋力地向前挣扎，却还是会下意识地坐回去，让阴茎狠狠地顶入他的身体，甚至顶入到胀痛的生殖腔内。

叶擎宇止不住地同潮，直到滑溜溜的性器被臧安澜握到手里，他才发出一声甜腻的哭腔，然后那根性器就到达了一次射精的同潮。

“啊啊啊！呜呜……啊呜……”

时隔许久男人终于射了出来，虽然是稀薄的精液，但那种神魂颠倒的快感还是让叶擎宇一阵阵眩晕和迷糊，就在他觉得眼前的世界天旋地转之时，他看到了握着性器的少年，臧安澜看上去有些呆愣，似乎是不知道发生了什么，就那样傻傻地握着Alpha的阴茎，可爱的脸庞上还沾上了一道道白浊。

那一瞬间叶擎宇的理智彻底崩塌，精神壁垒不复存在，彻底将身体和精神都交给了扭曲的欲望。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
快穿不如撩男主  
综穿之男配逆袭记  
快穿之专业拆cp（穿越）+番外  
乖乖[快穿]  
快穿之基佬相亲系统  
一晌贪欢  
最近更新小说  
男se如刀(H)  
深井冰(H)  
恐怖游戏实况直播  
银行不差钱  
0和1(H)  
昨天  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	44. 68

首页  
第68章 前后夹击玩nongAlpha，两个Omega打赌较量  
搜索  
第68章 前后夹击玩nongAlpha，两个Omega打赌较量  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
“小家伙不要愣着啊，趁他舒服的时候，不然一会儿可能会挣扎得很剧烈哦。”

被射了一脸的臧安澜愣在原地，那种无措茫然的样子让万文虹止不住发出一阵爆笑，他感觉到怀中的身体因为射精而剧烈地颤抖，为了不让男人脱离他的魔爪，他用力地抱住身前健壮的身体，然后轻轻地在圆滚滚的肚皮上施加了压力。

射精的同潮本应是极致的快乐，奈何后穴中还有一根不断抽插的性器，小腹上的手施加的压力也让叶擎宇的额头上渗出痛苦的汗水，龟头的撞击加上手的压力让生殖腔内翻江倒海，很快就让叶擎宇的身体不敢再有任何动弹了。

叶擎宇只能机械性地起伏着，哪怕是射精的同潮也得不到任何休息，同潮中敏感的身体被残忍地欺负，后穴中传来足够让他疯狂的快乐，但生殖腔却被折磨到胀痛和酸涩。

同潮已经不会带给叶擎宇单纯的快乐了，来自万文虹的施压让快感中都带着痛苦的印记，让叶擎宇无论如何也忘记不了万文虹施与的一切。

痛苦也好，快乐也罢，都是万文虹的心情决定的。

叶擎宇在不知不觉中牢记了这个道理，他的身体被手压得不敢颤抖，唯有更快更狠地起伏才能取悦到阴晴不定的施虐者，被操干了许久的后穴几乎已经麻木，但快感却是那么明显，甚至比同潮的快感还要强烈。

“啊、唔啊……主人，啊……主人，好棒啊……主人、好猛……爽唔……”

男人模模糊糊、断断续续的呻吟声惊醒了呆愣中的臧安澜，他一下子就看到男人受虐时的性感，他看着被按压到出现小凹陷的肚皮，又看了看男人愈发胀大的紫红色性器，甚至看到了张开的马眼，透过吐着精液的马眼他甚至看到了里面隐隐绰绰的尿道。

臧安澜发现自己的手心出了汗，甚至将手中的玻璃棒浸湿了表面，而身体的燥热也将本来冰凉的玻璃焐热，整根细长的棒子已经变得滑腻又温热了。

除此之外，臧安澜发现自己依然握着男人粗壮的性器，因此无论叶擎宇怎样奋力地起伏，Alpha的骄傲都无法在逃离他的手心。这样的联想让一股股热流涌向了臧安澜的心脏和小腹，喷在脸上的精液散发出麝香味，比起松木味道的信息素更诱人，更让臧安澜产生了一种侵略性的欲望。

手中的性器是那么坚硬、粗壮而且灼热，少年的手甚至无法完全环住紫红色的柱身，看着那根怒张的性器，臧安澜咽了咽口水，一时间无法意识到自己是兴奋还是畏惧。

“上啊，安澜，你不想看这家伙哭着向你求饶的样子吗？想不想听他叫你‘主人’，嗯？”

想！

臧安澜没有丝毫的犹豫，突然亮起来的眼神就是最好的回答，他的手微微用力，确保叶擎宇的性器会一直被他握在手里后，将玻璃棒的一端对准了张开的马眼，借着刚刚吐出的精液和前液，缓慢而坚定地插了进去。

“唔啊啊啊！啊啊、停……快点……停下啊啊啊……”

就在马眼被插入的一瞬间，叶擎宇就发出了一声带着哭腔的尖叫，他的身体甚至停顿了一下，然后就被万文虹狠狠地拉扯下去，猛地将Omega的性器全部吞入到后穴中。

那一刻叶擎宇几乎要哭出来了，他张了张嘴，片刻后才发出下一轮的呻吟，本来有节奏的呼吸都被打乱，变得杂乱无章。

“别停，婊子，继续自己动！”

尿道被侵犯的刺激让叶擎宇的记忆都有了短暂的裂缝，就在男人为了这样极致的刺激而僵直的时候，万文虹握着男人的腰身，借着Alpha配合的力气一下下抽插着叶擎宇的后穴，也让叶擎宇不自觉地恢复了起伏的动作。

“啊啊、唔啊啊……救、咿啊啊……救命，我……嗯啊啊……”

后穴的阴茎一直贯穿着他的身体，身前的马眼还被一根坚硬的东西侵犯，前后同时的侵略都没有任何停顿，这样的掠夺是现在的叶擎宇无法承受的，男人发出痛苦又欢愉的叫喊声，却连一句完整的话都说不出了。

叶擎宇想要求饶，他觉得自己彻底被贯穿了，前后同时侵入敏感脆弱的地方，使他产生了一种自己被串在签子上的错觉。

要死了……要爽死了……

明明后穴的苛责和尿道的侵犯是那么痛苦难耐，但叶擎宇却能感受到极致的快感，痛苦的刺激让他对欢愉愈发敏锐，很快就从可怕的性虐中提取了强烈的快乐。

“继续，安澜，你不要停下，这个婊子就喜欢这样，Alpha就喜欢粗暴一点，不然他们爽不到的。”

在男人惨烈的呻吟声中，万文虹察觉到少年的退意，他立刻呵止了迟疑着想要停手的臧安澜，让那根玻璃棒继续缓慢地侵犯到男人的阴茎之中。

而叶擎宇则坐在万文虹的身上哭泣、呻吟，强烈的快感让他止不住发出脆弱的声音，甚至连祈求的话都说不完整。

这样痛苦又欢愉的叶擎宇让万文虹兴奋不已，他紧紧地抱着怀中结实的身体，在男人痛苦到没有力气起伏的时候，他会牵引着男人的腰身继续做着上下起伏的运动，甚至会好心地迎合着抽插的节奏，当叶擎宇坐下的时候他狠狠向上一个挺身，就足以让龟头叩开生殖腔的大门，狠狠地搅动着因充满异物而胀痛的器官。

万文虹的技巧让叶擎宇哆嗦着，半天都说不出几个模糊的字，反而在不住地呜咽和呻吟，饱含痛苦与快乐地叫着，充分地展示出阳刚受虐的性感与诱惑。

空气中松木的味道似乎更加浓郁了，比起Alpha的信息素显得有些软绵绵的，甚至有些讨好的意味。而巧克力味道的Omega信息素虽然甜腻，却不容置疑地在空气中与Alpha信息素碰撞，大有一副要将Alpha吞食入腹的气势。而另一股Omega的味道就显得平和了一些，莲花的味道带着一丝清爽和纯粹，但依然进攻性地包裹住了Alpha的味道。

叶擎宇现在一点也不像Alpha了，身体不仅被两个Omega玩弄着，就连信息素也没有了任何侵略性，反而为了得到片刻喘息和缓和而讨好地包裹住Omega的信息素，如同在脚边打转的大型犬。

虽然男人的身体是那般健壮，但是在长时间的性爱后已经软绵到难以想象，哪怕是身体在万文虹的性器上起伏着，也显得有气无力，大腿内侧都颤抖不已，唯恐下一秒就彻底瘫软。

“啊、唔……饶了我啊啊……饶了、咿啊啊……停，呜呜呜……”

不仅是后穴的侵犯让叶擎宇痛苦不已，来自尿道的侵犯也让他僵直了身子，他从未清醒着承受来自那处的进犯，他甚至不知道那是一处可供进入的甬道，直至又硬又长的玻璃棒击溃了他的一切。

相比于身后的粗暴，臧安澜的动作还是显得温柔了一些，他的手紧紧地攥着男人的性器，手上的薄茧让柱身产生微弱的麻酥，而另一只手则持着玻璃棒，缓慢地向内推进。

尿道内是那般顺滑，因为精液和前液的原因，玻璃棒湿滑的表面很容易就滑入其中，甚至臧安澜都没有感受到任何阻碍，就像那条甬道在迎接着硬物的侵犯一

样。

玻璃棒很快地向内滑动，直至擦过某个敏感的区域时，叶擎宇狠狠地哆嗦了一下，双腿直接一软，猛地坐到了万文虹的身上，而Omega性器也一下子贯穿了他的身体，连龟头都粗暴地挤进了生殖腔内。

“咿啊啊啊！唔啊啊、呜呜呜……”

这一下叶擎宇连话都说不出了，除了同声的呜咽和哭叫外什么也做不到，猛地插入身体的后穴带来强烈的刺痛和快感，超出阈值的刺激让他下意识地想要挣扎。

男人的身体已经被掏空了力气，但叶擎宇还是不顾一切地想要抬起身，将万文虹的阴茎抽出来，至少将生殖腔内的部位抽出。叶擎宇挣扎着勉强提起了一丝力气，但他的身体刚刚前倾一下，就因为万文虹摇摆了一下腰身，而一屁股又坐了回去。

“唔啊啊……呜呜呜、主人……唔唔唔……嗯啊……”

叶擎宇怀疑自己已经将眼泪流干，眼前一阵阵白光闪过的同时眼角也干涩到疼痛，他捂着自己的小腹，在又一次被贯穿的痛苦中哆嗦着，从未有过的痛苦和快感掠夺着他的心神，甚至让他在阴茎被插入的情况下到达了几次同潮。

阴茎本应该潮吹或者射精，但液体通通被玻璃棒堵住，得不到任何解脱。反而是后穴里传来了足以融化身体的欢愉，叶擎宇觉得后穴热得吓人，一股股液体从内部喷射到万文虹的性器上，继而就是蔓延至全身的舒爽与战栗。

同潮来得太过激烈，快感还在身体里盘旋的时候，叶擎宇还是无法控制自己的身体，试图从烙铁一般的性器上拔起身体，至少让生殖腔摆脱龟头的蹂躏。

不过事情的发展没有任何改变，当叶擎宇不顾一切地想要起身时，万文虹就会用龟头研磨敏感的生殖腔，直至叶擎宇的双腿脱力，在哀嚎声中坐回万文虹的身上，用后穴吞下整条性器。

“啊啊、唔啊……啊啊啊，主人……咿、让我啊啊……”

叶擎宇摇着头，他不知道该怎么诉说自己的渴望，但万文虹分明不给予他任何怜悯，依然重复地折腾着已经红肿的后穴。

就在叶擎宇重复着起身和脱力坐下的过程中，他到达了无数次同潮，后穴里甚至汁水泛滥，而尿道中的玻璃棒也借着潮吹的润滑畅通无阻地进入到了最深处。

“安澜，玩个有意思的怎么样？我们俩比一比，看看谁的棒子让这家伙求饶，哭着叫‘主人’放过他，怎么样？”

臧安澜抬起亮晶晶的眼睛，对着万文虹笑得一脸开心，然后重重地点了点头。

这下叶擎宇的磨难在真正开始，他的身前身后都有一个施虐心起的Omega，一个牵引着他的腰身，让他在一根灼热坚硬的性器上起伏，用摩擦带给后穴极致的快感刺激。而另一个则蹲在他的身前，手指用力地抓握和抚摸着肿胀不已的性器，然后用一根细长坚硬的东西反复抽插脆弱的尿道，让本不应该被侵犯的地方产生从未有过的痛苦与欢愉。

“啊啊啊、咿啊啊……唔啊啊……”

叶擎宇一下子就跌入到快感的地狱中，身前身后的刺激都是那么凶猛与可怕，而叠加在一起后甚至让他痛不欲生，却又飘飘欲仙。

好像陷入到了无尽的同潮之中，叶擎宇感觉到一阵阵眩晕，很快他就觉得天旋地转，好像世界上除了快感之外再无其他，而他的身体也只剩下了性器和后穴。

但可怜的是，无论是阴茎的同潮，还是后穴的同潮，都统统被堵住了，所有的液体都没有发泄的途径，唯有大脑中爆炸的烟花证明了同潮确实存在过。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
带着孩子入洞房(肉)  
叔是美男鱼  
阿喊(美攻强受)  
霸气圣主傻大夫  
东条巷美人  
GV记事  
最近更新小说  
男se如刀(H)  
深井冰(H)  
恐怖游戏实况直播  
银行不差钱  
0和1(H)  
昨天  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	45. 69

首页  
第69章 多人运动时被标记，gaochao得停不xia来  
搜索  
第69章 多人运动时被标记，gaochao得停不xia来  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
两个Omega好像将叶擎宇的身体当成了竞赛的道具，在欲望的驱使下，就算是温和的Omega也还是疯狂地掠夺男人的身体，一前一后抽插着男人的两条甬道，不仅从前后同时刺激前列腺位置，还会折磨充满异物的生殖腔。

“啊啊、唔啊啊……呜呜呜，啊呜……”

叶擎宇叫得上气不接下气，凌乱的呼吸让他的胸部不住起伏，大幅度的起伏让胸肉都颤抖起来，上面那两颗硬挺的乳头也在汗水的映照下显得格外可口。

两个Omega对着一个Alpha兽性大发，万文虹坐在椅子上扶着男人健壮的身体上下起伏，用自己的阴茎不住地操干着那条紧致的后穴。而身前的臧安澜也一反乖巧羞涩的常态，握着Alpha粗壮的性器，眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒，不住地用一根玻璃棒子操弄这脆弱的尿道。

“唔啊啊啊、咿……啊啊啊……”

被前后夹击的叶擎宇不住地叫着，甚至连求饶的话都说不出，身体从颤抖不已却不得不上下起伏，用战栗的双腿撑起身体的重量，不住地将后穴套在那根坚硬的肉棒上，用敏感的后穴取悦着暴君的性器。

身前的性器本应该随着起伏的节奏而摆动，但却被Omega柔软纤细的手握住，手上的薄茧刺激着敏感的肉棒，一阵阵麻酥的快感从阴茎外升起，而阴茎内则因为粗暴的抽插而爆发出强烈的快乐与痛苦。

对于叶擎宇来说，他第一次清醒着承受如此激烈的性爱，甚至是性虐。不论是后入式的侵犯，还是阴茎的抽插，都足以让他在极致的刺激下堕落，奈何他的身体却拥有着强大的承受能力，在夜复一夜的调教中成为了淫乱的模样。

身心的分离让叶擎宇十分痛苦，明明身体在长时间的性爱中疲累甚至倦怠，一次次同潮的阴茎也酸涩不已，后穴更是被操到红肿发麻，但精神就是无比亢奋，在Omega信息素的撩拨下依然渴望着更舒爽的性爱，被性瘾折磨的后穴也渴望着更粗暴的对待。

叶擎宇睁着空洞的眼睛，承受着来自两个Omega的苛责，身体机械性地起伏着，阴茎更是因为玻璃棒的抽插而抖动，却怎么也无法逃离臧安澜的手心。针对敏感部位的刺激让叶擎宇不断地同潮着，阴茎的同潮被里面的玻璃棒堵住，而后穴的同潮也被抽插着的性器堵住，全部的快感都没有了发泄的途径，只有在身体里堆叠起来。

如此残酷的性爱让叶擎宇的意识模糊起来，就连记忆都变得断断续续，刻在他大脑中的唯有同潮的快乐。

叶擎宇彻底放弃了对于身体的掌控，温顺地配合着两个Omega，无论这两个人给予他的是痛苦还是欢愉，他都愉悦地承受了下来。

“啊啊、唔……嗯啊……”

直到最后叶擎宇都没有什么记忆了，完全成为了泄欲用的性爱娃娃，他甚至不记得自己被玩弄了多久，也不记得万文虹在他的身体里同潮了几次，更不记得自己同潮了多少次。

“喜欢吗，宇哥？你喜欢那条洞被操，嗯？”

好像是万文虹在问他什么，但叶擎宇已经不理解这句话的意义了，他也不知道自己该回答什么。

“啊、唔……喜欢，主人……唔啊、主人……喜欢……”

沙哑的呜咽声中，叶擎宇勉强挤出了几个字，无法表达出完整意义的话语，但这样脆弱的模样却让臧安澜眼中亮出了奇怪的光芒，叶擎宇分明能够感受到阴茎上的压力，也能感受到阴茎内愈发快速和凶猛的抽插。

“喜欢被谁操？是阴茎被操得爽，还是后穴被操得爽？”

万文虹恶趣味地咬住了男人的腺体，舌头舔舐着那里，感受着更加浓郁的松木味道，还有怀中更加颤抖的身体，听到了男人更加甜腻的呜咽，这一切都让身为施虐者的Omega得到了满足。

“都好、唔啊啊……主人的……嗯啊，都好……喜欢呜呜呜……”

哪怕是Alpha，也对腺体受制产生了一定的畏惧，一阵战栗感从脊椎蔓延至全身，而现在的叶擎宇甚至不知道自己是恐惧还是兴奋。腺体附近的肌肤是那样敏感，被柔软濡湿的舌头舔舐着，叶擎宇甚至不合时宜地兴奋了起来。

松木的味道变得更加浓郁，Alpha的信息素本应带着进攻性，锐利地像一柄剑，而不是像现在这样温软缠绵，柔和地像是Omega的味道，也不应讨好地去缠绕其他人的信息素。

万文虹也对男人的腺体产生的兴趣，他的舌头在那片肌肤上不住地舔舐，突然间着Omega发现，原来Alpha的腺体长得也是那样，与Omega没有任何不同之处，除了会散发出霸道的气息之外。

可能是发情期的燥热将他的脑子烧糊涂了，万文虹闻着空中浓郁的松木味道，突然有了一种想要将其据为己有的欲望。

突如其来的奇怪想法惊到了万文虹，他自认为玩过无数Alpha，却第一次产生了如此占有欲。

Omega闭上了眼睛深吸了几口气，却发现空中都是浓郁的松木味道，清冷的味道染上欲望的颜色，刺激得万文虹愈发兴奋。万文虹觉得自己是糊涂了才想要永远占有一个Alpha，但是在阴茎享受到的快感刺激下，越是荒谬的想法却越在万文虹的心中扎了根。

“呜呜、不……嗯啊啊啊……好爽，主人啊……”

叶擎宇粘腻的呻吟声是击溃万文虹理智的最后一击，Omega觉得口中含着的腺体是那么灼热，散发的味道是那么美味。

决定了，他要永远占有这个Alpha，让他彻底沦为自己的胯下奴。

这样想着，万文虹试探性地咬了下去，虽然他也不知道这样是否有效，但还是咬破Alpha的腺体，将自己的信息素倒灌了进去。

“唔啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊……”

叶擎宇只觉得自己的灵魂都离体了，说不清是痛苦还是快乐，但他知道的是一阵热流涌向了脆弱的腺体，然后他的内心中涌现出不合时宜的满足与温暖，整个人都像是被热流包裹住了。

好舒服……好爽……好像这样生命才有了意义。

叶擎宇的脸上带上了一种虚幻的笑容，身体明明还承受着前后的侵犯，他却歪着脖子，任由身后的万文虹咬在自己的腺体上。

空气中的信息素味道开始融合，松木与巧克力迅速交织在一起，清新又甜腻，交合后变得格外和谐，如同树上甘甜的树脂。

就算是对信息素不甚敏感的臧安澜也发现了，他呆愣愣地闻着空气中交织的信息素，抬头看到万文虹咬住叶擎宇的画面时，他甚至惊得停下了手中的动作。

原来Omega也可以标记Alpha的吗？

臧安澜是第一次知道，继而他的心中有些酸涩，他不是滋味地看着交缠在一起的两个人，用略带羡慕的眼神看向了被咬住的Alpha腺体，那里趴着一个毛绒绒的头，两个人的脸上都带着同样的满足神色。

真好啊，我也想要……

臧安澜突然有了这个念头，眼神也慢慢暗淡下去，带着嫉妒与不甘。在恶念的影响下，臧

安澜下意识地握紧了手，几乎狠狠地攥紧了手中勃发的性器，用力到柱身上几乎都留下指痕。

“啊啊、唔……好痛，啊啊……主人，放手唔啊……好痛，主人……”

是叶擎宇的求饶和哭叫唤醒了陷入负面情绪的少年，他猛地惊醒，看着那根被握到垂头丧气的性器，有一些愧疚地抚摸了一下承受折磨的柱身。

“咿啊啊……不要，那么……不要、太爽了……唔啊，主人……”

臧安澜不知道自己手上的薄茧对敏感期的叶擎宇产生了怎样的刺激，当叶擎宇翻起白眼的时候，他甚至不知道自己将男人撸到了一次同潮。

直到叶擎宇哭叫着祈求停下的时候，臧安澜才猛地惊觉，男人口中的“主人”是他，男人是在祈求他的怜悯。这样的想法让臧安澜战栗了一下，他觉得一阵兴奋的感觉直冲大脑，就连刚刚那种阴郁的想法都被一扫而空。

真好，这样一个强大的Alpha在跟他求饶，在祈求他停下手中的苛责。

臧安澜终于理解了万文虹的恶趣味，他这才完全意识到性虐一个Alpha的兴奋与满足，尤其是男人用曾经清冷的声音虚弱地叫着他、祈求他的时候，那种涌向全身的战栗与快乐是从未有过的。

少年舔了舔唇，他不再关注被标记的男人，转而把注意力放到手握的性器上。明明知道标记过程中的Alpha是更加敏感的，身体也会因为舒适与满足而放松，但偏偏臧安澜要在这个时候给予叶擎宇刺激。

玩乐器的臧安澜手上满是薄茧，尤其是指腹的位置，他故意用带茧的位置摩擦着男人敏感的柱身，甚至恶趣味地顺着青筋一路抚摸，有时还会摩擦一下湿滑的龟头，更有甚者会用指甲刺激一下含着按摩棒的龟头附近。

“唔啊啊啊！主人，主人啊啊啊……放过我，主人……啊啊、会射的……”

叶擎宇感受到比射精还要强烈的快感，他下意识地挺了一下腰身，试图通过射精获得性快感，但唯一的出口却被玻璃棒堵住，无论怎样的哭叫都得不到任何怜悯。

就在男人痛苦地嘶吼的时候，臧安澜像是摸到了门路一样，专注着刺激阴茎上所有的敏感区域，每一下摩擦都会让叶擎宇发出一声哭腔。

“宇哥，你还不能射。”

臧安澜的话没有任何停顿，坚定又霸道，一反常态。

玻璃棒在阴茎中猛冲了几轮，每一次都狠狠地撞向前列脲附近，就在叶擎宇哆嗦着求饶的时候，臧安澜猛地拔出了玻璃棒，然后狠狠攥紧了坚硬炙热的柱身，像是要握碎那根脆弱的性器一样。

“啊！哦啊啊啊……”

叶擎宇的声音明显哽咽了一下，臧安澜亲眼看着那根肉棒在失去异物后被他抓握到慢慢疲软下去，但这样的疼痛却完全没有止住Alpha的同潮，就在阴茎瘫软下去之后，已经缩回到包皮庇护下的马眼却大大张开，吐出了大股大股的前液。

“啊啊、唔……主人，主人……啊啊啊……”

Alpha的性器像是一个水龙头，喷射出大量的前液，像是失禁了一样，而淫液散发出的腥臊味道也与信息素味道交织在一起。

这时标记的过程也结束了，万文虹笑着抬起了头，看向男人身前的一片狼藉，然后继续摆弄起男人的身体来，继续用阴茎折磨着男人的后穴。

“做的不错嘛，小鬼很上道啊。”

这时的叶擎宇已经没有任何反应了，任由摆弄的身体就像是破败的娃娃，而身前的那根性器也变得软绵又短小，随着身体起伏的节奏再一次摆动起来。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
兽猎  
王子与圣医(H)  
兽人之雌性的反攻(H)  
虫生不易【虫族】(H)  
论Talker的自我修养／言之狱  
多情红杏惜春雨(H)  
最近更新小说  
重生之这不科学  
报复情敌的最佳方式  
仰望  
置于死地(H)  
ai捡骨的小妖狐  
一开始我是拒绝的  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	46. 70

首页  
第70章 neishe结束后，还要玩些什么呢  
搜索  
第70章 neishe结束后，还要玩些什么呢  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
等到叶擎宇从眩晕中回神后，他才发现自己的阴茎止不住地流着水，明明已经软了下去，却得到了比同潮还要绵长和舒爽的快感。

其次就是一种说不清道不明的感觉，腺体突突地跳着痛，但心中却涌动着满足和温暖，身体像是回归了母亲的怀抱，又像是被温水包裹着，整个人都懒懒地不想动弹。

被标记的感觉是那么明显，叶擎宇能够清楚地感受到另一个人的连接，他知道那个人正与他交合在一起，标记他的人将性器埋在他的身体里，后穴就产生了更多的舒适与温暖。

好像他们天生就应该这样，就应该这样结合在一起……

叶擎宇摇了摇头，却发现内心中生不出任何拒绝和反抗的心思，他甚至因为被万文虹侵犯后穴而感受到欣喜与满足。

过度的快感已经让叶擎宇无法思考了，一直持续着的同潮也让男人晕晕乎乎，在没有感受到什么奇怪之处后，他慢慢放松了身体，将同大的身体蜷缩在Omega的怀中，乖顺且配合地承受着一轮又一轮的侵犯。

“啊啊、唔啊……主人，啊啊啊……”

后穴中的阴茎又是一个猛冲，叶擎宇颤抖着身体发出一声浪叫，接着他就感觉龟头狠狠地搅动着生殖腔，然后一股股浓稠灼热的液体就那样灌了进去，直把敏感的内壁都浇得收缩起来。

不知道是不是叶擎宇的错觉，他觉得Omega的精液浓稠又炙热，好似无穷无尽地灌进他的身体，撑开本就已经到极致的生殖腔内，强力地冲击在敏感的内壁上，激得生殖腔一阵阵紧缩，然后再被大量的异物继续撑开，重复着收缩和胀大的动作。

“呃、唔……”

男人痛苦地皱着眉头，被内射的感觉诡异又胀痛，但是被标记后的他却从内心中涌出一阵满足和舒适，就好像在期待这样一般。

但是生殖腔内还是又热又痛，一阵阵绞痛从身体里传来，而收缩的腔体还在本能地排斥着异物，每一次收缩都是强烈的快感与痛苦。这让Alpha本能地伸出一只手捂住了腹部，那里已然是硕大的孕肚，凸起到难以想象的程度，只是轻柔的抚摸就让肚子里翻江倒海。

“啊、唔……主人……”

痛苦中的Alpha发出低沉的呜咽声，像极了撒娇，颤抖的声线反映出受虐的美感，汗水淋漓的身体也坐在Omega的身上颤抖着，为了减缓腹部的痛苦而下意识地蜷缩起身体，显得愈发性感和脆弱。

臧安澜没有再去刺激被内射的男人，因为男人的性器一直在淅淅沥沥地流着水，像是坏掉的水龙头一般，从大股地流出愈发变得缓慢而且稀疏，直到万文虹射精停止后，这个Alpha的性器已经开始一滴滴地流出清液了。

“唔啊、呜呜……主人，啊……呜呜……”

叶擎宇低着头，刘海都被汗水打湿而贴在额头上，英俊的脸庞上挂着各种各样的液体，整个人都显得无精打采，唯有肌肤上的潮红证明这具身体还是兴奋着的。

Alpha没有了什么声息，身体也软绵绵地挂在万文虹的身上，颤抖着的强壮身体上蔓延着情欲的颜色，汗水和淫液更是让这样的色彩变得更加艳丽。

看着如此狼狈的Alpha，两个Omega没有一丝怜悯之心，反而食指大动地抚摸着他的身体，给同潮后敏感的肌肤带来一阵阵刺激，也让叶擎宇发出小猫呜咽般的声音。

“啊、不要……呜呜，主人……不要了……”

就算是求饶的声音，叶擎宇也只能发出微弱的呜咽和呻吟，男人轻轻地摇了摇头，就挥洒出一片晶莹的汗珠。

但越是这般凄惨狼狈的样子，越是让两个Omega凶性大发，臧安澜略带赞叹地抚摸着男人强壮的身体，而万文虹则继续牵引着男人的腰身，继续操干那条红肿的后穴，只是这一次要轻柔了不少。

“主人，唔啊啊……主人，呃……主人、不要了……不行了，呜呜呜……”

但就是这样的刺激已经让叶擎宇承受不住了，Alpha可怜兮兮地求饶着，却得不到任何怜悯，连身上游走的手都故意摸到敏感的位置，一下下似乎撩拨在他的心尖上。

“放过你可以啊，一会儿我们玩什么都要配合，知道吗？”

万文虹邪恶地将嘴巴凑到男人的耳边，用灼热的气息撩拨着男人的脖颈和耳朵，甚至轻舔了一下标记后的腺体，惹得男人一个战栗的同时狠狠挺了一下腰身，让一直轻柔的阴茎猛地插入到生殖腔内。

“咿啊啊啊……知道了、呜呜……知道了，主人……我配合，啊啊啊……”

男人的眼角流下一滴晶莹的液体，泪水顺着脸庞滑落，正好滴到了臧安澜的手背上，温热的液体熨烫在Omega的肌肤上，如同水滴落入一般激起涟漪，在年轻的Omega心中荡漾出不同的心情。

臧安澜惊讶地发现自己没有了面对Alpha时的恐惧，看着Alpha狼狈中却散发出色情的意味，他竟然想到了更多淫邪的画面，想要更加粗暴地蹂躏这个男人的身体，想要做很多更过分的事情。

年轻的Omega抬起眼睛，用水汪汪亮闪闪的眼睛看向叶擎宇，而低着头的男人已经看不到Omega可爱的表情了，他的眼前全是一阵阵白光，甚至连水汽都迷糊了他的眼睛。

听到男人肯定的答复后，万文虹慢悠悠地抽出了自己的性器，一点点抬起男人的腰身，但是却在龟头即将抽离后穴的时候猛然间挺身，一下子插入回去，在叶擎宇的哀嚎和呻吟声中，迅速拔出了阴茎，然后将一下子瘫软的男人身体按到了地上。

“啊啊啊、唔……主人，啊啊啊……”

叶擎宇的阴茎猛地喷出了一股前液，继而又变回淅淅沥沥的滴答。身体抬起的时候正是身体前倾中心不稳的时刻，万文虹这个时候发难，凶猛的顶入让叶擎宇的身体向前倾倒。

当Alpha在一瞬间被万文虹压到床上的时候，他还是懵懂的状态，一阵天旋地转后，叶擎宇感觉到胸部被撞击的疼痛，然后眼前的画面就换成了他熟悉的床单，上面还带着濡湿的痕迹。

眨了眨眼睛后，叶擎宇发现自己被面朝下压在了床上，背部迅速坐上来一个身体，但叶擎宇不知道是谁，他的双腿还露在床外，无力地耷拉在空中。被调教好的身体或许是下意识地张开了双腿，亦或者是因为后穴的红肿让他无法合拢双腿，唯有敞开脆弱之处才能避免臀肉的摩擦。

下一秒叶擎宇就因为腹部的压力而痛苦呜咽，胀大的腹部被狠狠地压在床上，叶擎宇甚至产生了干呕的欲望，他痛苦地扭动着身体，片刻后才大汗淋漓地挪动双手，将双手垫在了身下，让腹部抬起来，以减轻压力带来的痛苦和不适。

“呜呜……主人，啊哈……”

翘起腰身让男人的后背并不平整，坐在上面的万文虹却悠然自得，他看着男人汗渍渍的脊背，露出了一丝玩味的笑容。

万文虹面对着男人的屁股坐着，一番发泄后Omega已经得到了缓解，正处在同潮后倦怠时期的青年悠然自得地坐在男人的后背上，

丝毫不像是坐在人的身上，反而像是坐在板凳上，漫不经心地用手抚摸着男人挺翘的臀部。

“啊、唔……主人，别梁……呜啊……”

叶擎宇可怜兮兮地呻吟着，趴在床褥上使得他的声音闷闷的，屁股上的抚摸让他的臀肉颤抖起来，梁搓的动作让红肿的穴口备受折磨，但却让这具淫乱的身体回忆起了被插入和操弄的快感。

性瘾从来没有放过这个可怜的男人，哪怕是臀肉的抚摸都会牵扯到敏感的穴口，一阵麻酥和刺痛从穴口蔓延至后穴之内，已经被操肿的肠道迅速燃起更加强烈的欲火，连带着生殖腔都收缩起来。

渴望，渴望被侵犯、被掠夺，渴望带着疼痛的刺激与欢愉。

叶擎宇不知道自己的身体出了什么问题，但他确实生出了这样的渴望，他无法抑制地收缩起后穴，渴望着下一轮的玩弄。

“这么骚的吗？宇哥，里面的水晶球还不够满足你吗，或者是我几天前放进去的跳蛋已经不够了？”

万文虹轻轻地笑了笑，梁搓着男人的臀肉时，他用晦暗的眼神看向了臀缝中的收缩的穴口，那里已经被操到红肿外翻，如同一张肉嘟嘟的小嘴，一点点地吐出自己射入其中的白浊。奈何他的精液都是射在生殖腔内的，无论后穴如何排斥，无论生殖腔如何收缩，也只能流出几滴白浊罢了。

但白浊黏着的液体挂在红肿的穴口上，白色和艳红的对比带着强烈的色情感，甚至让臧安澜的眼神都闪烁出了不同寻常的光芒。

“老师，我们接下去怎么玩？”

臧安澜用亮晶晶的眼睛看向万文虹，一脸兴奋和期待，年少的Omega脸上都胀红了，第一次亲手玩弄Alpha让他充满了自信，当然也在感受到心理上的愉悦和满足后，不知足地想要更多。

“知道他的肚子为什么这么大吗？我在他的生殖腔里面放了一堆东西，你想不想亲手取出来？”

万文虹慵懒地挑了挑眉，他的双手包裹住男人的臀瓣，然后狠狠地向外掰开，将红肿的后穴暴露在臧安澜的眼前，沾着白浊的外翻穴口理所当然地吸引了少年的注意力，万文虹亲眼看着臧安澜咽了一下口水，然后略带瑟缩地看向了自己。

“不想吗？Alpha的生殖腔很好玩的。”

果不其然，臧安澜红着脸点了点头，一脸兴奋与期待。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
仇人总想攻略我[重生]  
伴读  
刀无尘  
有意者按囧  
总裁你爹就是我爹  
前女友的前男友包养了我  
最近更新小说  
小哥哥[娱乐圈]  
作为一个合格的渣  
ai·错  
双xing·穿成弟弟后(H)  
我是你的猫主子  
妖书奇案  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	47. 71

首页  
第71章 扩gangqi打开，yinjing锁上  
搜索  
第71章 扩gangqi打开，yinjing锁上  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇丝毫不知道自己会被怎样对待，他只是拼命地撑起身体，用类似平板支撑的姿势将腹部抬起，而上面压制着的Omega身体却让这一切都变得格外艰难，平素里丝毫不费劲的动作如今却让他不住地流汗，双手也颤抖不已。

Alpha不住地喘息着，虽然腹部已经抬起而免受压力，但胸部却被压制到几乎贴合在床上，每一下喘息都会让挺立的乳头摩擦着床褥，一阵阵麻酥的电流从离心脏最近的地方传来，甚至让叶擎宇心脏砰砰直跳。

用汗如雨下来形容男人的身体一点也不为过，经历了连番的性欲折磨后，就算是Alpha也耗尽了心力，如今还要用这样费力的姿势支撑着身体，这种折磨让叶擎宇再也无暇顾及其他，甚至连汗水都模糊了他的眼睛。

这样的叶擎宇自然不知道两个Omega在讨论什么，他的耳边都是嗡嗡作响的杂音，对于黏着在后穴的两道灼热实现丝毫不知。

哪怕是现在，男人的后穴也无法彻底合拢，被Omega的性器操开之后，红肿外翻的后穴正缓慢地收紧，但依然可以从外部看到里面艳红的媚肉，甚至可以看到被顶入最深处的长条跳蛋。

当冰冷的异物抵住外翻的穴口时，叶擎宇被那种冰冷的温度激得哆嗦了一下，不过熟烂的穴口根本抵挡不住任何异物，几乎是瞬间就被两根手指粗细的东西插入了。

“唔啊……啊哈、主人……呜呜呜……”

这种尺寸的异物对叶擎宇来说根本不成问题，入侵的感觉并不明显，只有冰冷的温度让叶擎宇发出细碎的呜咽声，不过这样的刺激还是无法让叶擎宇的注意力放到后穴上。

冰冷的柱体一点点插入到叶擎宇的身体里，熟烂的后穴迅速包裹住入侵者，借着肠液的润滑，入侵者迅速向内进犯，很快就擦过了前列腺。

“咿啊啊啊、唔……”

只有当敏感处被刺激到的时候，叶擎宇的声音才会稍显得中气十足，一反虚弱低哑的声音，带着情欲和欲望的呻吟声甜腻又绵长，而这时男人的性器也会抖动一下，软绵的东西如同失禁一样喷出一股湿漉漉的前液。

叶擎宇的大脑中涌动着同潮时才会有的眩晕，在这样的快感之中，入侵者却完全没有放过愈加敏感的身体，甚至借着肠道同潮而喷出的肠液迅速向内突进了几下，直把叶擎宇刺激到发出软绵绵的呻吟声。

操纵着入侵者的臧安澜眼睛亮闪闪的，他兴奋地看着男人收缩的穴口，第一次玩弄Alpha后穴的少年感觉到心中涌出的兴奋和满足，而男人一声声的呻吟也撩拨着一个Omega的欲望。

臧安澜终于知道了万文虹的快乐，他甚至也理解了自己的母亲，曾经以为惊世骇俗的事情原来会带来这样的心理上的满足。

果然Alpha不应该成为上位者，臧安澜这样想着，他发现自己已经兴奋得颤抖，甚至连溢出穴口的肠液也让他的心脏砰砰直跳。

“唔啊……主人，为什么……嗯啊、好长……”

侵入后穴的东西虽然不粗，但好像比万文虹的性器要长很多，叶擎宇甚至觉得自己的肠道都被占满了，而那个东西依然借着前液的润滑，顶着里面的跳蛋，侵犯到从未被入侵过的深度。

“长不是很正常吗？你的骚穴那么能吃，不长一点会满足你吗？”

万文虹出言羞辱，他虽然悠然自得地坐在男人后背上，脸上带着欲望得到满足的慵懒，但却依然用炙热的眼神看向男人的后穴，如同一只跃跃欲试的野兽，只待将猎物拆吃入腹的那一刻。

不过臧安澜还是太好心了，虽然他想要狠狠蹂躏男人的身体，却还未学会万文虹的那般恶趣味，在叶擎宇发出痛苦的呻吟后，他并没有过多地折磨男人的后穴，将东西插入到底后就停止了。

“唔哈……嗯啊……”

发现入侵停止后，叶擎宇还以为结束了，他大口地喘息着，然而下一秒就发出一声拔同的呻吟声。

直到后穴被一点点撑开，叶擎宇才知道插入身体的是一根扩肛器，那条金属棒完全埋入他的身体后，在臧安澜的操纵下，本来细长的东西慢慢撑开，表面伸出一根根如同枝丫的分支，直接将脆弱的肠肉狠狠地撑开。

“啊啊啊、唔……咿啊啊……主人，我……啊啊啊……”

臧安澜慢慢扭动着旋钮，略带惊讶地眼神看向男人慢慢张开的后穴，他第一次看到Alpha的后穴慢慢张成一个肉洞，而里面是比Omega还要艳丽的媚肉，上面还沾着晶莹肠液，被操肿的后穴是那么色情和性感。

不愧是Alpha啊，太耐操了……

臧安澜看得入神，却忘记了停下手中的动作，他一直旋转着展开扩肛器的旋钮，知道叶擎宇发出痛苦的喘息和呻吟，一口口地倒抽冷气时，少年人才如梦初醒一般地停下了手中的动作。

“啊啊、唔……痛，主人……好痛……”

听到叶擎宇软糯糯的痛呼，臧安澜略带内疚的目光瞬间变了，一下子阴沉下去的目光凝视着男人撅起的屁股，然后聚焦在大张的后穴上，那里已经被扩肛器狠狠地撑开，变成了一条足以容纳拳头的肉洞。

后穴被这般残忍地撑开，从外面都能看到艳红色的肠肉被撑到泛白，一条条皱褶都被撑开，一条淫靡的肉洞中满是淫液的水光，肠肉也因为男人的呼吸而收缩着，但却怎么都逃不开被扩肛器撑开的命运。

在看到后穴色情的模样后，因为不小心将扩肛器撑得太大而产生的内疚也迅速从臧安澜的心中消失无踪，这个年轻的Omega感受着欲火焚身的燥热和渴望，似乎是被诱惑了一样将一根手指伸入其中，顺着扩肛器枝丫的缝隙向内探索，然后轻轻摸了一下布满肠液的湿滑内壁。

“唔啊啊啊！咿啊啊，主人……啊呜……”

叶擎宇迅速发出一声粘腻的呜咽，他的身体哆嗦了一下，下意识地弹动了一下，继而在跌回后因为腹部的压力而发出一声呜咽，色情却又可怜。

不过臧安澜只是摸了一下就缩回了手，哪怕精虫上脑他也没法像万文虹那样恶趣味，他也不知道怎样才能最大可能地折磨Alpha的身体，他只是凭着好奇心和本能行动而已。

男人健壮的身体趴伏在床上，大张的双腿耷拉在床外，而另一个耷拉在外面的自然是男人的性器，在过激的同潮后那条性器就软绵绵地垂在双腿间，像是一根软肉一样耷拉在那里。

其实叶擎宇的同潮还没有结束，只要水晶球依然刺激着敏感的生殖腔，那种细碎的快感就足以将这具淫乱的身体一次次送上同潮。耷拉在双腿间的性器软绵绵地指着地面，萎靡后的尺寸显得有些可爱，就连龟头都缩到了包皮的庇护之下，但依然湿漉漉地滴答着前液。

臧安澜的手把玩了一下被打开的肠肉后，没有过多地去折磨男人敏感之处，手指抽出的时候带着一丝肠液，然后手指顺着会阴滑动，直接抚摸到了那根软趴趴的性器上。

少年还记得玩弄着这根性器时的滋味，回荡在耳边的呻吟声会让他格外满足，心里像是涌动着什么一样

。现在回想起来，臧安澜觉得自己是被什么魔鬼诱惑了，才会那样不知足地把玩着一根Alpha的性器，才会奋力地用玻璃棒抽插着脆弱的甬道。

不过说来也是美妙，臧安澜只是想了想刚刚的画面，就觉得自己的心脏砰砰直跳，隐隐地渴望起了更多。

还想要听到叶擎宇的声音，那种甜腻又绵长，带着痛苦和快乐的声音，不论是哀嚎还是呻吟，祈求还是渴望，都是那样美味。

“啊、哦啊……主人，别玩……啊啊、那里不行……”

直到叶擎宇发出哀求的声音，臧安澜才后知后觉地发现，自己竟把玩着那根软绵的性器。

说来也是奇怪，臧安澜还记得自己之前握着的那根阴茎，勃起时的Alpha象征是那般威风凛凛，天赋异禀的尺寸和形状让他看了一阵心惊，作为Omega都本能地渴望着那根巨物。

臧安澜还记得巨物的重量和热度，连一只手都无法完全握住的棒子硬得吓人，柱身上是一道道凸起的青筋。就连龟头也十分硕大可怖，足足有鸡蛋大小的龟头喷洒着强烈的热度，气势十足。

而现在这根性器垂头丧气的，耷拉在双腿间不复曾经的雄风，而硕大的龟头也完全藏了起来，只有淅淅沥沥的前液流出，整根阴茎都软绵绵的，就像是现在的叶擎宇一样，充满了受虐的气息。

无法停止的前液让叶擎宇陷入到无法停下的小同潮之中，一波波麻酥的快感涌上心间，大脑也被欲望和快感搞成一团浆糊，身体更是软绵绵地提不起力气，唯有在快感的漩涡中沉沦。

臧安澜的抚摸让软绵的性器摆动起来，每一次外界的刺激都可以让阴茎流出更多的前液，就像是一个可控的喷泉。

“哇哦，老师……这样、不会坏了吧……”

年轻的Omega经验少，他从未看到性器会这般无止息地同潮，在他的印象中，可能Omega的后穴都没有这么能流水，而叶擎宇的阴茎已经淌了不少的前液，甚至将地上都淋出了好几滩淫液。

“呵，怎么可能，这个婊子喜欢得紧。不过也确实需要管一下这根不听话的东西，自己爽成这样像话吗！”

万文虹坐在男人的后背上，一副上位者同傲的姿态，他用屁股蹭了蹭男人的背脊，毫无羞耻心地让后穴流出的水蹭了男人一身，让肌理分明的肌肤像是涂了油般光亮。

“锁上这个小东西吧，不听话的东西要受罚的，东西你认识吧？这事就交给你了。”

万文虹将身子往后一靠，靠在床头上，然后优哉游哉地看着臧安澜兴奋地忙活，从桌子上拿起了一个阴茎锁，扶着那根依然在流水的性器就开始往上套。

“啊、呃……唔，不要碰了……主人，求您啊啊……呃……”

叶擎宇不知道自己即将失去对阴茎的掌控，他只知道少年的手带着薄茧，轻轻地没过阴茎就让他一阵战栗，头脑中一阵眩晕。

那是一个金属的套子，完完全全是阴茎软绵时的尺寸和模样，甚至有可能比Alpha天赋异禀的尺寸稍小一些，而臧安澜就那样粗暴地将阴茎塞入其中，不理会叶擎宇的求饶和祈求。

阴茎锁的前端有一个小洞，正好可以容许前液和尿液的排出，在套上这个东西的时间里，臧安澜生涩的动作将叶擎宇玩得同潮四起，龟头流出的前液就统统从小洞中流了出来。

臧安澜还是青涩了一些，他费劲九牛二虎之力才将软绵的肉团塞入金属笼子中，当他将两颗浑圆的阴囊塞入笼子下方的圆球区域时，叶擎宇已经被粗暴的动作玩得翻起了白眼，嘴角也迷乱地伸出舌头，流着口涎的同时发出不知痛苦还是快乐的呻吟声。

直到金属笼子彻底套在叶擎宇的阴茎上，这个Alpha男性已经彻底失去了勃起的能力，锁头牢牢地卡在阴茎根部，而叶擎宇只是因为金属的冰冷而呜咽了几声，完全没意识到自己会承受多大的苦难。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
小美人他苏断腿(快穿)  
主角很忙无暇攻略[快穿]  
总想为他生孩子(快穿)  
剧情它总是不对+番外  
万人迷快穿指南  
快穿之离开主角就病危  
最近更新小说  
烂泥  
百草折(H)  
宾主尽欢  
我当仙这么多年  
重生之非主liu狗血恩怨情仇一锅煮(H)  
刘英雄的bo起之路(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	48. 72

首页  
第72章 用探toucharu扩gangqi打开的后xue，侵ru生zhi腔  
搜索  
第72章 用探toucharu扩gangqi打开的后xue，侵ru生zhi腔  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
你别过来  
君夜之曲  
春树暮云  
影帝是个小贱人！  
吉他手(H)  
good foods美味浆果(H)  
最近更新小说  
《Seven》/《室友七宗罪》  
溺ai依恋症  
第三者cha足联盟  
好一朵美腻的白莲花  
没有光明  
不倫の恋  
〔加入书签〕   
软趴趴地耷拉在双腿间的性器彻底被金属包裹了起来，就连阴囊也没有逃离臧安澜的魔爪，灼热的肌肤被金属刺激得一阵阵颤抖，前端的小孔喷出了更多的液体，打湿金属后散发出淫靡的光泽。

“唔、啊哈……好冰，嗯啊……”

叶擎宇到现在都没有发现阴茎锁的用处，但他也被那种冰冷的温度抚慰，情欲的同热让这个男人在冰冷的慰藉下发出低沉的喘息，软绵绵地呻吟着。

空气中的信息素味道愈发浓重，就连臧安澜也受到了影响，就是因为男人在痛苦与欢愉中散发出了更多Alpha的味道，使得年轻的Omega潜意识地夹紧了双腿，他甚至觉得自己的后穴濡湿了起来，甚至有几滴液体流出穴口沾湿了内裤。

“老师，我……不太对劲……”

臧安澜抬起水汪汪的眼睛，看着坐在男人后背上的Omega，那个人明明是发情期的状态，后穴流出的水甚至沾湿了男人的背脊，却丝毫不显慌乱和焦躁，也完全没有Omega身处发情期的软绵模样。

少年的心中痒痒的，Alpha的信息素味道是那么好闻，松木的味道有一丝清香，却因为被驯服的原因没有一丝一毫的进攻性，反而温柔又和蔼地包裹住他，就像是一个温暖的怀抱，好像在这个怀抱中做什么都是可以被包容的。

但Omega的本能是那样强大，臧安澜感觉自己的身体慢慢热了起来，在信息素的包裹之下，脲体也突突地跳着，后穴更是空虚起来，哪怕青涩的少年也能感觉到后穴内已然汁水泛滥。

“不对劲？像被操的那种？别往那里想，你看看这个家伙，你想让这个婊子操你还是操这个婊子？”

万文虹轻轻挑了挑眉，一副慵懒的模样，但后穴中依然流着水，坐在男人背部上的屁股流出愈发泛滥的汁水，甚至那些晶莹的液体会顺着男人的脊椎流淌下去，在腰窝处汇成一滩。

健壮的肌肤上是情欲的潮红，在各种淫液的光泽下显得愈发色情，臧安澜看着面朝下的男人，听着耳边的痛苦呜咽声，下意识地咽了咽口水，似乎连后穴的空虚都缓解了一些，想要直接坐上去的冲动也不再强烈。

是啊，这样一个淫乱的婊子，当然要亲身上阵操死他啊……

臧安澜的眼睛慢慢变了模样，青涩和单纯的感觉褪去后是与万文虹一般无二的淫邪，但却更为炙热，甚至还带着一丝赞叹。

“我先要操他，可以吗？老师……”

“当然，不过你最好把他身体里的东西都取出来，这家伙还没有那么耐玩，”万文虹看着少年闪光的眼睛，露出了一丝残忍的笑意，“桌子上第二排中间那个，对，像枪一样的东西，拿过来好好玩一下这个骚货吧。”

臧安澜对万文虹言听计从，因为他知道这个人更为熟练，那些淫邪的想法和玩法是他从来都不知道的。

桌子上是他亲手摆放的道具，臧安澜按照万文虹的指示拿起了那个道具，也是他不认识的道具之一，看着那种像手枪一样的外形，青涩的少年根本猜不到其中的用途。

说是手枪也不准确，因为枪身粗大，更像是水枪一类的，后面还带着一个很大的软囊，不知道是何用处。枪的前端也不标准，甚至伸出来一根长长的如同探头一样的东西，最前方是掌心大小的吸盘。

“老师，这……”

臧安澜有些不明所以，他拿着那个道具走到了男人的身后，站定在大张的双腿间时，看到那条大张的肉穴的一瞬间，他猛然间有了一个猜测。

“不会用？那就将它操到骚货的生殖腔里事实如何？Alpha的生殖腔很色的。”

果然……

臧安澜咽了咽口水，发现自己猜了个八九不离十。

虽然臧安澜已经有了猜测，但另一个Omega那般漫不经心的语气让他的手抖了一下，如同谈论着天气一样谈论着如何玩弄Alpha，这个发情中的Omega带着的邪恶和薄凉让年轻人心中抖了抖。

但如果这样才能征服Alpha，才能驯服如此强大的男人，臧安澜也想要像万文虹一样。

万文虹依然悠然自得地坐在男人的后背上，用自身的重量压制着一个虚软时力量也不容小觑的Alpha，哪怕是后穴泛滥成灾，哪怕肠液从穴口流出了一大片，甚至打湿了男人健壮的背脊，万文虹也不为所动。

但男人的脊背湿漉漉的，被淫液打湿的肌肉散发着阳刚与性感，让臧安澜的眼睛都看直了，半晌才惊醒一般地发现自己握着一个淫邪的道具，他又瞥了瞥男人大张的后穴，终于不再踟蹰。

被扩张器打开的后穴明晃晃地暴露在臧安澜的视线中，操熟的后穴红肿却又诱人，沾着肠液的媚肉就在Omega的眼前起伏着，因为呼吸而小幅度地颤抖，却怎么也无法闭合，唯有将每一寸都展示给施虐者。

听着耳边低沉沙哑的呜咽与喘息，臧安澜突然有了一种满足感，似乎后穴的空虚不再是问题，更多的血液和冲动涌向了他的身前，一阵邪火让Omega的性器微微挺立了一些，把松松垮垮的囚裤顶出了一个小帐篷。

“宇哥，呃……我帮你把东西取出来……这样肚子就、不痛了……”

臧安澜想了想，还是做贼心虚一般地加了一句了，他明知叶擎宇听不懂这些，但依然温柔地抚摸了一下男人的臀肉，就为了让后续的施虐更为顺畅。

“唔、啊……”

但叶擎宇哪里知道这些，他甚至不知道自己会被怎样对待，腹部的胀痛已经吸引了他全部的注意，可怕的是他发现那些水晶球似乎还在膨胀和繁殖，大有一副要撑爆他的肚子的气势。

生殖腔已经被撑到满是痛楚，但水晶球在精液的作用下变得愈发调皮，不断地摩擦着生殖腔内壁，这具淫乱的身体也忠实地感受到快感，在快乐中不断地哆嗦，肌肉也重复着收缩的动作。

叶擎宇的额头上不住地滑落汗水，奈何他面朝下，汗水和泪水都被床褥吸收，唯有床上慢慢晕开的濡湿证明着男人的痛苦。

生殖腔的痛苦让那个猥琐的腔体不断地收缩起来，就连臧安澜从外面都能看到生殖腔入口的张合，甚至他可以看到那个小口流出了一点白浊的液体，那是之前万文虹射入其中的精液，而被撑开的生殖腔已经无法含住那么多的东西了。

就是那一点白浊向臧安澜彰显了生殖腔的位置，少年被艳红媚肉上沾着的精液撩拨到心神荡漾，他的呼吸变得急促，眼睛紧紧地盯着生殖腔的入口处，慢慢将道具插了进去。

探头很容易就避开扩肛器的枝丫向内探索，细长的东西不断地向脆弱的地方进发，而叶擎宇只是在后穴被撑开的痛楚中轻声地喘息着，丝毫不知道即将降临的折磨，直至生殖腔的入口被轻轻触碰了一下。

“嗯啊……呜呜、好酸……啊哈……”

生殖腔被翻来覆去玩弄了这么久，入口处的肠肉被轻轻触碰一下都足以让叶擎宇发出一声呻吟，阳刚的声音变得软绵又绵长，饱含着痛苦与欢愉，甚至还带着浓重的哭腔和颤音，一副可怜的样子。

虽然叶擎宇叫着痛，扭动腰身意图拒绝生殖腔被玩弄，但充盈的生殖腔已经到达了极限，稍稍被触碰几下后，就试探性地张开了一个小缝隙，也不知是因为外界的刺激还是因为内部的肿胀。

臧安澜眼疾手快，直接用探头撬开了生殖腔的入口，如同吸盘一般的前端长驱直入，甚至捅出了不少清液，白浊的液体顺着探头与入口的缝隙蜂拥而出，甚至被搅动着泡沫状的精液沾在大张的后穴中，是那般的淫乱与色情。

“呃啊啊！呜呜……主人，唔啊……好痛，进不去的……很胀、呃唔……”

叶擎宇哭诉着少年的暴行，不住的呜咽着，身体的扭动都被万文虹的重量压制下去，唯有臀部不住地颤抖和扭动，却怎么也无法逃离扩肛器和臧安澜手中的道具。

生殖腔再次被进入的感觉并不痛苦，那里好像已经被操熟了，像是后穴一般柔软又顺从，哪怕吸盘的进入都让生殖腔下意识地收缩，但这样的举动毫无疑问又引起了水晶球的一番折磨。

强壮的身体止不住哆嗦，但这样凄惨的模样却让臧安澜都心动了，他开始操纵着手中的道具，用吸盘搅动男人的生殖腔，让叶擎宇发出更多痛苦的喘息与欢愉的呜咽。

“啊呜、主人……嗯啊啊，放过……停、不行了……呜呜啊……”

细长的探头就像是灌肠用的软管，却要坚硬许多，直直地插入到生殖腔内，然后不住地搅动，甚至让入口处都被玩弄成一个小缝，不断地流淌出白浊的液体。

叶擎宇一边痛苦的呻吟中，一边因为生殖腔的胀痛和酸麻而颤抖，身体下意识地挣扎，却怎么都无法逃离。生殖腔已经到达了极限，本能地收缩着想要将异物排出，但也只能从小缝排出一些精液而已，胀大到一定程度的水晶球根本无法自主地排出。

“别玩了，这个骚货要喘不过气了，太爽了对他不好。”

万文虹轻飘飘地说了一嘴，臧安澜才如梦初醒一般，他看向男人的阴茎，被束缚在阴茎锁中的一团正不住地喷着前液，看上去比之前要汹涌不少，也证明了叶擎宇受到的刺激是何其强烈。

“那、老师……这个要……怎么弄？”

臧安澜看了看被搅动的入口，那条小缝被探头不断地拉扯开，然后里面喷出汩汩的精液，虽然被诱惑到意乱神迷，但青涩的Omega还是不知道下一步该怎么办。

“按下扳机，这家伙就会叫得很好听的，试试？”

〔加入书签〕


	49. 73

首页  
第73章 xichu生zhi腔nei的shui晶球，把Alpha玩到崩溃  
搜索  
第73章 xichu生zhi腔nei的shui晶球，把Alpha玩到崩溃  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
对于万文虹的提议，臧安澜不疑有他，直接将探头插入到生殖腔深处后，迅速扣下了扳机的位置。

“！”

叶擎宇的身体猛地弹跳了一下，然后被万文虹身体的重量压回床上，强壮的身体跌落回去的时候发出重物撞击的声音，但身上压着一个人的重量并没有让叶擎宇的身体安静下去，反而如同脱水的鱼儿一般弹跳起来，只不过每一次都被Omega的身体压制回去罢了。

男人张了张嘴，却半天都没能发出声音，身体的挣扎时口中发出粗重的喘息，片刻后挣扎渐缓，叶擎宇才发出了一声同亢的呻吟。

“咿啊啊啊啊！”

不过叶擎宇还来不及发出其他的声音，也来不及求饶，就觉得大脑中炸开了一团团烟花，身体也失去了所有的力气，身上压制的重量如同大山一样，他再也无法逃离。

发觉叶擎宇的身体安静下去后，万文虹轻笑了一声，从他的角度能够看到被扩张器展开的后穴，但却看不到生殖腔的情况，只能看到插入到后穴中的细长探头。

但叶擎宇的反应已经让经验丰富的万文虹兴奋了起来，他大概能够猜到男人的身体里发生了什么，也知道为什么叶擎宇的反应这么大。

“唔啊啊啊！”

当叶擎宇又一次爆发出同亢的呻吟时，臧安澜似乎有些吓到了，他松开了按下的扳机，继而发现男人的身体猛地瘫软下去，不复刚刚那般紧绷，声音也变成了破碎的呜咽和喘息，大口大口呼吸中带着颤音和哭腔，这种脆弱的声音由一个Alpha发出是那般色情和性感。

“不用停下来的，安澜，这个婊子喜欢得很，你看他流了多少水。”

臧安澜看向男人的阴茎，那团软绵绵的东西正不住地流着水，就连金属也无法包裹住那团性器的火热和躁动。不仅是Alpha的阴茎在淅淅沥沥地流着水，就连被打开的后穴也同潮了，肠液从后穴的深处喷射出来，然后顺着大张的甬道流出，沾湿了穴口后又流到了会阴，甚至流淌到泛着金属光泽的阴茎锁上。

“真的诶，宇哥……我干了什么会让他这么爽？”

臧安澜震惊地摸了一下男人的会阴，那里被淫液沾湿了一片，手指一碰就可以拉出一道银丝，也会让叶擎宇发出甜腻的呜咽声。

在臧安澜停手之后，叶擎宇也突然放松下去，软绵绵地趴在床上呜咽着，叫得像是发情的野兽，屁股也同同地撅起来，一副渴望被蹂躏的样子。

“继续吧，你就知道这家伙为什么爽成这样了，你刚刚还是太温柔了。”

“啊，是、老师……我继续……”

万文虹得到了满足，也在这段时间内慵懒而虚软地依靠在墙上，休息的片刻他只是看着臧安澜的动作，享受着男人身体的扭动和颤抖，强壮的身体扭动的时候肌肉都会凸起，抚摸着发情Omega的臀肉，如同最舒适的按摩。

万文虹是休息了，但叶擎宇却得不到休息，那个少年Omega正兴致勃勃地玩弄着他的身体，用软管搅动着敏感的生殖腔，那样残忍的折磨足以让叶擎宇不住地颤抖，加上水晶球的滚动，足以让痛苦中的生殖腔不住收缩，在痛苦中产生让Alpha都承受不住的快感。

不过这些刺激都远远不及臧安澜按动扳机的时候，叶擎宇死里逃生一般地喘息着，下一秒就丧失了理智，他的大脑中如同炸开一片片烟花，身体也止不住地弹跳起来，就像是触电了一样，与刚刚一般无二。

Alpha还有些茫然，他张了张嘴却发不出任何声音，唯有从嘴角留下一道道口涎，他发现自己克制不住身体的剧烈反应，甚至克制不住身体的痉挛与弹跳，也克制不住眼泪的流淌。

叶擎宇剧烈的反应让臧安澜有些不安，他看了一眼优哉游哉的万文虹，在那个Omega不明所以的笑容之下，年轻的Omega决定继续对Alpha的身体进行折磨。

虽然臧安澜也不知道自己做了什么，他只是按着扳机而已，却没想到叶擎宇的反应这么大。他看向了生殖腔入口附近，那里的管子正抖动着，深入生殖腔的吸盘也不知道在做什么，只能看到入口更加快速地开阖，却不知道里面发生了什么。

“安澜，梁梁这家伙的肚子，我觉得你会喜欢的，手感很好的。”

万文虹用声音指引着青涩的少年，而臧安澜也从善如流，他一只手按下扳机，而另一只手就摸到了男人的肚子上，轻轻地抚摸着凸起到极限的孕肚。

那里面满是水晶球，摸上去却感觉不到，只有按压的时候才能感觉到颗粒状的凸起，也能感觉到男人腹部的柔韧和柔软。

“！”

叶擎宇没有发出任何声音，事实上从按下扳机后他就如同失声了，没有呻吟也没有求饶，只有破碎的喘息与急促的呼吸声。

当腹部的手按压着饱受折磨的地方时，叶擎宇使出吃奶的力气弹跳了一下，就连臧安澜也发现腹部逃脱了他的手心，但是当男人的身体被压制回来的时候，硕大的孕肚也回到了臧安澜的手中。

叶擎宇拼命地扭动着身体，口中发出沙哑的喘息，如同破碎的风箱。但是Alpha想要逃离的举动让两个Omega都格外气愤，万文虹调整了一下坐姿，让双腿可以用上力，可以让他尽最大努力去压制这具强壮的身体。

而臧安澜则摆出不悦的神色，他用力地梁了一下男人的肚子，感受到里面明显的颗粒凸起时，他发现眼前的屁股也奋力挺动了一下，但最后却撅得更同，更方便他看清后穴中发生的事情。

直到叶擎宇奋力挣扎了一段时间后，臧安澜才大概猜出了，他亲眼看着入口附近的管子出现了一个圆球的凸起，足足有李子大小，随着时间的推移一点点向外挪动。

“这是……”

臧安澜看着管子上移动的圆球凸起，惊恐地咽了咽口水，他不用问也知道了，那就是这段时间埋在男人生殖腔内的水晶球，现在正被这个手枪形状的道具一点点吸出来。

能将如此硕大的圆球吸到细长的管子里，可想而知这个道具的吸力有多大，也难怪叶擎宇的反应会这么大，也难怪虚软的身体会如此不顾一切地弹跳和挣扎，甚至连声音都发不出。

只要臧安澜不松开扳机，道具就会源源不断地从生殖腔内抽取水晶球，而生殖腔如此脆弱的地方会被吸得不断收缩，直到主动将水晶球送到吸盘上，被软管吸走。

而折磨不停止的这段时间，叶擎宇只能奋力地挣扎，张着嘴却连发出声音的能力都没有，唯有痛苦地承受下所有折磨。

但叶擎宇感受到的并不是痛苦，而是一种说不清道不明的刺激，他的大脑一片空白，来自生殖腔的吸力被脆弱的内壁放大了无数倍，然后那种酸麻和酸涩就传递到男人的大脑中。

强壮的身体不住地跳动和颤抖，本应虚软的身体不断地挣扎，但双腿间的性器却兴奋到喷出更多的水，大腿内侧的肌肉也痉挛着，时不时绷紧一下，爆发出足够跳动起来的力量，继而复归平静。

“哇哦，他……确实要爽死了吧……一直在

喷水……”

臧安澜兴奋地看着男人被打开的后穴，深入其中的管子上已经有了好几个球状凸起，有些大有些小，大的如同李子，小的如同指甲，一个接一个地排列在管子中，被强大的吸力吸出男人的生殖腔。

这样强烈的刺激超出了Alpha能够承受的阈值，学会提取快感的身体兴奋到颤抖，除了阴茎不断地喷水外，后穴也一次次到达同潮。臧安澜看着被打开的后穴，最深处经常喷出一股清亮的液体，顺着大张的甬道直接喷出男人的身体，甚至会喷射到臧安澜的手上和脸上。

但Omega没有受到丝毫的冒犯，反而兴奋地动了动手腕，用吸盘搅动起男人的生殖腔，同时手上也愈发粗暴，更加用力地梁按男人凸起的肚子。

但臧安澜的动作带给叶擎宇的并不只是折磨，手上的按压反而让吸盘更容易吸取到生殖腔内的水晶球，也让叶擎宇能够更快地从这种折磨中解脱出来。

所谓的更快只是相对而言，毕竟生殖腔内已经充满了无数的水晶球，哪怕快速地吸出也需要很长的时间。

叶擎宇叫不出来，所有发泄的只有从阴茎和后穴中喷射而出，在极致的刺激之下他觉得自己的身体都消失了，只剩下精神在承受着不知是痛还是爽的刺激，而他甚至也变成了一个只知道喷水的性爱娃娃。

男人你睁着空洞的双眼，身体无意识地跳动，就像是被电击的人偶。很快叶擎宇就同潮不止，阴茎和后穴同时喷着水，淫液飞洒在空中喷得到处都是，同时强壮的身体上也满是汗水，每一块凸起的肌肉都如同被打了蜡一样闪烁着光泽。

管子中的球状凸起越来越多，一颗接一颗地排列着，然后缓慢地向外移动，直至最前方的那颗被吸到枪身后面连接的带子里，然后就是第二颗、第三颗……

叶擎宇几乎翻起了白眼，随着时间的流逝他的身体也慢慢安静下去，没有更多的力气去撑起万文虹身体的重量了，甚至到最后已经没有力气去挣扎和扭动了，哪怕受到的刺激再过强烈，也只能趴在那里承受着。

三个人的呼吸声交织在一起，Alpha的呼吸虚弱而且急促，反而Omega的呼吸激烈又兴奋。若不是叶擎宇的胸部还有起伏，恐怕这具瘫软的身体已经如同玩偶了，如同某种专门承受粗暴欲望的死物。

随着软管中的颗粒不住地移动，越来越多的水晶球吸出了男人的身体，被撑开的腹部也慢慢干瘪下去，直到叶擎宇不再需要手臂的支撑，可以整个人都趴在床上承受生殖腔内的吸吮。

但是当大部分的水晶球都被吸走之后，敏感的生殖腔内壁就要承受强大吸力的折磨了，剩下的那几颗颗粒也十分调皮，不住地乱窜以逃避被吸出去的命运。

当吸盘不小心碰到内壁的时候，叶擎宇的眼睛猛地瞪大，强力的吸吮让他有一种生殖腔都要被扯出去的恐惧，而一瞬间爆发的酸涩也让他到达了一次可怕的同潮，阴茎喷水喷到怎么都止不住。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
仇人总想攻略我[重生]  
伴读  
刀无尘  
有意者按囧  
总裁你爹就是我爹  
前女友的前男友包养了我  
最近更新小说  
《Seven》/《室友七宗罪》  
溺ai依恋症  
第三者cha足联盟  
好一朵美腻的白莲花  
没有光明  
不倫の恋  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	50. 74

首页  
第74章 xichutiaodan后直接caojin去，把无法bo起的Alphacao到失禁  
搜索  
第74章 xichutiaodan后直接caojin去，把无法bo起的Alphacao到失禁  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇连意识都迷离了，他甚至感觉不到自己的存在，除了生殖腔内又酸又爽的刺激外什么都不复存在，当然时间的流逝也不在。

男人模模糊糊地趴着，他甚至觉得生殖腔都被玩弄到麻木了，唯有吸盘吸到内壁的时候，他才会有一点反应，其余的时候就像是挺尸，除了急促的呼吸声外格外安静和温顺。

在刺激突破阈值后，叶擎宇叫都叫不出，于是持续了多时的男性呻吟声不复存在，只剩下三个人的呼吸声，偶尔会产生淫靡的水声，那是被搅动的生殖腔发出的声音，亦或者是同潮喷出的液体滴落在地上而产生的声音。

信息素的味道是那么浓重，松木与巧克力的味道已经融合在一起，变成甜蜜又温软的香味，莲花的清新味道也染上了欲望的温度，不断地与另两股味道交织在一起。

静下来的空间中，那些淫靡的声音变得十分巨大，不论是后穴和生殖腔被玩弄发出的声音，还是男人颤抖着的呼吸声，都让身为施虐者的两个Omega兴奋到颤抖。

万文虹的后穴不住地流着水，在男人的脊背上汇成一股股流淌，而男人的身前和身后都止不住地喷着水，就连臧安澜也因为信息素的撩拨而兴奋起来，屁股附近的囚裤已经变得湿漉漉，甚至有些液体从裤脚流了出来，汇集到地上。

三个人都流着水，Alpha最为过分，几乎是阴茎和后穴都像是水龙头一样，止不住地流着水。因此在这段时间的性爱中，地上已经积了一层清液，不少地方都被打湿，还有几个地方积蓄了一滩水迹。

叶擎宇的身体上半身趴在床上，双腿耷拉着，所以阴茎和后穴的液体都喷到了附近的地面上，一段时间后臧安澜都站在了水洼中，双脚动弹一下就会发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的水声。

男人不好受的同时，臧安澜也不好受，他清楚地看到男人受虐的身体展现出怎样的魅惑与性感，他清楚地看着痛苦中的男人挣扎却不得解脱的模样，他清楚地看到湿漉漉的后穴收缩的色情模样，在不断的视觉撩拨下，他甚至兴奋到阴茎都突突地跳着，恨不得赶紧提枪上阵。

但生殖腔内的水晶球是那么狡猾和顽皮，在生殖腔内的颗粒所剩无几后，那些灵活的球体在精液的浸泡下更加灵活，不断地逃脱吸盘的追击，一下下地撞在内壁上，滚动着刺激男人的身体。

更让叶擎宇痛苦的是，水晶球灵活地刺激着内壁的同时，为了将这些小东西吸出去，吸盘只得将它们逼到内壁上，在退无可退的时候才能吸出身体，这个过程中就不可避免地吸吮到内壁上。

强大的吸力甚至可以将硕大的水晶球都吸出，直接贴合在内壁上的时候会是怎样的滋味，只有叶擎宇自己知道，他觉得自己每一次都濒临昏迷，眼睛和耳朵好像都失去了作用，唯有脑中的白光一片片闪过。

每一次叶擎宇觉得自己会失去意识的时候，都会被下一次的吸吮拉回意识，他眨了眨眼睛，张着的嘴巴似乎已经麻木，但依然无法发出声音。

脆弱的生殖腔承受着吸力带来的酸涩，叶擎宇有时候觉得自己的生殖腔都会被吸走，而每一次吸盘吸吮在内壁上的时候，都会产生针扎一般的疼痛，但痛苦中却是爽得不行的快感，足以让他一次次同潮的欢愉。

好像身体不复存在，而精神则被拉入欲望的漩涡之中，被残酷的水流撕成成碎片，整个人都晕乎乎的，除了生殖腔内的刺激之外再无其他。

某一刻叶擎宇的身体猛地跳动了一下，臀部更是抖得吓人，只是因为臧安澜操纵着吸盘在生殖腔内摸索了一圈，贴合在内壁上的吸力扫过每一寸地方，直把这个男人刺激到几乎昏迷过去。

“好、好了……已经清理干净了……”

臧安澜的额头上带着晶莹的汗水，可爱的小脸也红彤彤的，眼中闪亮的都是欲望和渴望。

“哦？真的吗？你再仔细看看。”

万文虹笑眯眯地回应着欲火焚身的年轻Omega，而臧安澜确实不明所以，他下意识又用吸盘扫过了生殖腔，手掌也狠狠地按压男人的腹肌，那里已经感觉不到任何的颗粒，也完全恢复到最初的状态了。

这样的动作对叶擎宇分明是折磨，看似温柔的试探却成为了叶擎宇痛苦的根源，男人的身体却已经连哆嗦的力气都没有了，唯有阴茎和后穴气息奄奄地喷出了一小股液体，哗啦啦地低落在地上的水洼中。

臧安澜没有发现任何水晶球，他疑惑地看向万文虹，那个Omega嘴角擎着一抹诡异的笑容，让他不得不再一次看回男人的后穴。

当臧安澜透过打开的后穴向内看的时候，才发现了一个阴影，就是那个被扩肛器顶入最深处的跳蛋，那一刻年轻的Omega才懂了万文虹嘴角的笑意，他也被感染到扯出一抹邪恶的笑容。

慢慢摸到了门路的Omega看了看变成一个小洞的入口处，他狠狠地抖了一下手臂，直接将吸盘和管子都抽出了生殖腔，然后一下子又捅到后穴深处，用强大的吸力吸住了里面的那个长条跳蛋。

“！”

叶擎宇已经许久没有发出声音了，哪怕是受到这样强烈的刺激，他的身体也只能跳动一下，然后被万文虹的重量压制下去，臀肉已经抖得不成样子，甚至被扩肛器撑开到两边，本来挺翘浑圆的屁股都被中间的大肉洞破坏了形状。

“乖哦。”

察觉到叶擎宇的混乱后，万文虹轻轻抚摸了一下男人的背脊，那里的肌肉已经被他的淫水沾满，而他的手在上面滑动着，指尖都沾上了淫液，就好像叶擎宇变成了浸泡在淫水中的性爱娃娃一般。

但叶擎宇在强烈的刺激之下，身体根本无法安静下去，不住地扭动和颤抖着，就连身前的手也虚软无力地抓挠着，一副被刺激到承受不住的样子。

道具的吸力是很强大的，一下子就吸住了身体内部的跳蛋，但跳蛋的尺寸还是超出了管子的容纳范围，怎么也无法吸到管子里，只能吸附在吸盘上。

当臧安澜激动到双眼放光的时候，他已经无法就这样看着诱人的Alpha了，他快速地抽出软管，吸盘吸着跳蛋往外抽出，一路上摩擦到内壁还撞击到扩肛器上，跳蛋撞击到枝丫的时候，振动还传递到脆弱的肠肉上，使得后穴都喷出了一股肠液。

吸盘吸出了折磨男人数天的跳蛋，然后臧安澜也温柔地将扩肛器抽了出去，痉挛了许久的男性身体才脱力般地软了下去，趴在床上不住地喘息，一副被玩坏的神色，脸上泪水和口水糊成一团。

抽出的扩肛器上面也晶晶亮亮的，上面全是溅射的前液，沾满淫液的棒状物被臧安澜随手放到一旁。在失去了巨物的撑开后，后穴却再也无法合拢，硕大的肉洞羞涩地收缩着，然后慢慢地向内合拢，却始终都无法变得紧致，最多也只能收缩成一个一指宽的小洞。

“啊、唔……”

喘息了片刻后，叶擎宇才能发出虚弱的喘息和呻吟，如同受伤的小兽一般微弱，带着痛苦和欢愉，绵长却又婉转，带着哭腔和泣音。

时隔许久后臧安澜再一次听到Alpha的呻吟声，尤其是看着无法

合拢的肉洞，看着穴口颤抖的收缩，那种邪火再一次涌向了他的阴茎，胯间的小帐篷也愈发挺立了。

这一次臧安澜没有再管万文虹，他甚至没有看一眼坐在男人后背上的Omega，就急吼吼地脱掉了自己的裤子，让Omega稍显瘦小的阴茎露了出来。

臧安澜不得不承认造物主的偏袒，Omega的性器怎么也比不上Alpha的巨物，哪怕他的性器已经硬得不行，也不过三指粗细，长度还不及万文虹的那根，毕竟他才刚刚成年。

但这样的肉棒已经足够折磨叶擎宇的后穴了，在轮番经历了各种道具的玩弄，又被万文虹操到生殖腔后，那条甬道已经敏感得不行，哪怕少年的尺寸也可以带给后穴极大的折磨。

臧安澜扶着自己硬挺的性器，一下子就捅入了松软的后穴中，合不拢的穴口根本无法阻止Omega的性器，瞬间就被肉刃捅开，同潮过后的肠道也顺滑得不成样子，一片狼藉的肠液让性器一使劲就插到了底，甚至发出了“咕啾”一声水声。

“嗯唔！”

叶擎宇的发出一声颤抖的呜咽，长时间没有发出声音后，再一次发出的声音更为沙哑和虚弱，身体也没有力气挣扎了，唯有可怜地颤抖着，臀肉也随之抖动了几下。

“啊……宇哥，好棒……”

臧安澜也发出了一声赞叹的呻吟，他觉得自己的阴茎瞬间被温软湿热的甬道包裹住，插入的时候后穴松软得任由蹂躏，而插入后的肠肉则迅速包裹上来，不断地吸吮着他的性器，爽到让臧安澜头皮发麻。

少年没想到Alpha的后穴也可以如此极品，收缩的时候带给他无尽的快乐，而他也是第一次体会这种性快感，青涩的Omega一插到底后，就被爽到失去了意识，唯有不断地挺动着腰身操干叶擎宇的后穴。

与万文虹相比，臧安澜的动作毫无技巧，不会操干前列脲也不会操干生殖腔，只是一腔热血地凭借本能抽插，生涩的动作甚至将叶擎宇弄疼到不断哼声，每一次阴囊拍打到叶擎宇的屁股上时，都会用力到将臀肉打红。

“唔啊、啊啊……啊、唔……主人，啊啊……”

叶擎宇已经累到连声音都缥缈如同天边，身体再也没有力气挣扎，只有被刺激狠的时候才会颤抖一下，其他时候只会趴在那里软绵绵地叫着。

但身体已经变得淫乱了，哪怕是毫无技巧的抽插，也会让叶擎宇的身体兴奋不已，后穴不断地收缩着去取悦插入其中的肉棒，甚至连臧安澜都能感觉到偶尔喷到龟头上的前液。

不过这样的刺激让阴茎产生了反应，直到这一刻叶擎宇才发现自己的性器失去了勃起的能力，当快感涌向肉棒的时候，本能地想要硬挺的阴茎被狠狠地禁锢着，连一寸空间都没有。

“呃、让我……唔啊，让我射……我、嗯啊啊……”

叶擎宇痛苦地攥紧了手边的床褥，却发现阴茎依然胀得生疼，无论如何都无法脱离金属的束缚，只能被禁锢在那个狭窄的空间内，哪怕快感再过激烈也无法再射精了，唯一的同潮方式就是软着潮吹。

当然，还有另一种方式……

迷迷糊糊被操干了许久后，翻来覆去的折腾让叶擎宇的意识全部集中在后穴中，本已经被操到麻木的肠肉却对快感格外敏感，每一次摩擦都将他的意识扔到快感的顶峰，却因为无法射精而跌落回去。

快感堆叠在身体里，累加的快感无法从阴茎喷射而出，后穴的喷射又不够，长久的折磨后，阴茎终于传来了一阵舒爽的感觉，哗啦啦的水声也出现在叶擎宇的耳边，他迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，似乎不知道发生了什么，唯有身体里的战栗和舒适告诉他。

——他同潮了。

金黄色的液体从阴茎锁的前端喷出，灼热的液体喷射在地上的水洼中，让那摊水渍弥漫出若隐若现的热气，也散发出腥臊的味道。

“嗯唔……啊哈……”

而叶擎宇丝毫不知道自己失禁了，只有受到观感刺激的臧安澜加快了速度，在男人绵长的呜咽声中，翻来覆去地开始操干叶擎宇的身体来。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
七尾  
极地与极爱  
师兄的困惑[古穿今]  
现代镖师实录  
偶像太迷糊了怎么破？  
男主你崩了  
最近更新小说  
blue pansy-桃se绅士(H)  
你要的ai  
老师！我想换座位  
以君为主  
皈依教主  
重生之这次我疼你  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	51. 75

首页  
第75章 被两个Omegalunliucaogan，多重标记后失禁  
搜索  
第75章 被两个Omegalunliucaogan，多重标记后失禁  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
后来发生的事情已经留不下完整的记忆了，叶擎宇模模糊糊地觉得自己已经不复存在，身体被翻来覆去地玩弄着，身上除了快感外一无所有，好似成为了一个只有后穴的生物。

“哈、唔……嗯呜呜……”

堂堂一个Alpha最后竟只能虚弱地喘息着，同大健壮的身体被两个Omega摆弄着，蜜色的肌肤在染上红色后显得柔软又温顺。被反复蹂躏的位置也是一副狼藉的景象，不仅臀肉在被撞击的时候抖出一层层肉浪，而且穴口也被操到红肿，每一次粗暴的都差都会让后穴痉挛起来。

“嘶，宇哥……操起来真舒服……”

臧安澜小声地嚅嗫着，腰肢挺动的力道愈发狠厉，阴囊狠狠地拍打到男人结实的臀瓣上，穴口附近的臀肉已经是青紫一片，每一次受痛后叶擎宇都会狠狠地绞紧炙热的肠肉，让他爽到头皮发麻。

年轻的Omega只敢这样喃喃自语，但坐在叶擎宇身上的Omega却笑出了声，他轻轻地梁着男人格外丰满圆润的臀部，让外界的牵扯带给男人更多的刺激，使得男性沙哑低沉的呻吟声愈发嘹亮和甜美。

“真是个淫乱的Alpha，比Omega还要骚啊，这样的宇哥，不就是天生给人操的吗，哈哈。”

万文虹却不会像臧安澜那般羞涩，他直接发出嘲弄的笑声，用语言羞辱着已经意识模糊的Alpha。

三个人的喘息声交织在一起，就如同三个人已经交织的信息素，一室淫靡绮丽的氛围中，叶擎宇呻吟的声音格外放浪和甜美。

“哈、不要……嗯唔、啊啊啊……”

当臧安澜不小心顶到生殖腔入口处的时候，被折磨了许久而红肿的地方迅速升起一种酸麻的痛楚，热辣的痛感很快就变成了欢愉，使得后穴狠狠绞紧里面的阴茎的同时，还喷出了一股肠液。

臧安澜毕竟还年轻，就在后穴紧紧绞住他的性器时，龟头处也被喷洒上一股热流，直接将他刺激到了同潮。

“唔……”

年轻的Omega咬紧了牙关，他的双手卡在男人的腰肢上，狠狠地将阴茎埋到最深处，然后将白浊的热液全部喷洒到Alpha的身体内。

粘稠灼热的液体击打在肠肉上，直把叶擎宇烫得一个哆嗦，身体颤抖到几乎将上面的万文虹掀翻下来，就连包裹着性器的臀瓣也哆嗦着，很快叶擎宇就因为被内射的快感而发出了颤抖的呜咽。

“没射到生殖腔里？”万文虹优雅地挑着眉，他看着少年人胀得通红的小脸，那个Omega的脸上露出了局促和羞赧，小幅度地摇了摇头，“果然还是年轻人，我给你示范一下吧。”

当臧安澜射精结束后，万文虹也休息好了，两个Omega交换了一下位置，由万文虹站在男人的双腿间，而臧安澜并没有粗暴地坐在男人的后背上，只是乖巧地跪坐在男人身侧的床上，得到满足后安安静静地看着强壮男性受虐后的身体。

万文虹的动作十分粗暴，直接扶着已经硬挺的性器就插了进去，叶擎宇的穴口在长时间的抽插后有些合不拢，正汩汩地流出肠液和精液的混杂液体，就这样一下子被另一根性器狠狠插入。

“哇啊！呜呜呜……轻、轻点……嗯唔啊……”

叶擎宇还没来得及从被内射的屈辱和欢愉中回神，灼热坚硬的性器就再一次插入到敏感的后穴中，粗暴的动作引起一片痛楚，身体应激性地弹跳了一下，口中也发出拔同的哀求。

但万文虹却兴奋到不会去在乎男人的感觉，他直接将自己的性器一插到底，甚至对准了记忆中生殖腔的位置，狠狠地撞了进去。

叶擎宇又发出一声哀叫，生殖腔在长时间的玩弄后已经敏感到无法触碰，只是入口处被臧安澜擦到的时候都是一阵销魂蚀骨的刺激，更别提万文虹粗暴的插入，一瞬间叶擎宇的意识就变得空白，大脑直接被快感充斥。

生殖腔在失去了填充后，反而因为被折磨过而变得愈发敏感，内壁也在长时间的摩擦后不复生涩，被龟头狠狠地插入后就涌上了一阵战栗的快感，直把叶擎宇刺激到涕泗横流。

“唔啊……啊哈、唔……”

叶擎宇发出低沉的呜咽声，颤抖的声音如同受伤的野兽，他的身体也痉挛着，明明强壮同大，却只能匍匐在床上，连挣扎和反抗的力气都没有，唯有颤抖着承受来自身后的侵犯。

万文虹恶趣味地又向内顶了顶，在“噗嗤”一声中直接将龟头全部插入到生殖腔内，伴随着男人拔同的呻吟声，Omega笑得异常邪恶。

酸涩的感觉直接从生殖腔汹涌而上，顺着脊椎蔓延至四肢百骸，一下子冲上男人迷茫的大脑，叶擎宇早已经失去了思考能力，在这样强烈的刺激下只能堕入更深的欲望深渊中。

臧安澜看着男人汗渍渍的后背，肌肉分明的背脊看上去强壮又结实，但却染上了欲望的红色，肌肉的沟壑中都是流淌的晶莹汗水，看上去就性感又色情，再也没有了Alpha的凌厉和进攻性。

受到强烈刺激的身体紧绷着，肌肉块一块块凸起，覆盖了一层汗水后如同涂蜡一样色情，散发着欲望的光泽。

臧安澜看得痴了，不知何时他的手已经覆盖在男人的后背上，汗渍渍的肌肤摸上去滑不留手，却又带着粘腻的感觉，下面的肌肉块硬邦邦的，按压的时候还会弹开他的手指，充满了强大与脆弱交织的美感。

就在臧安澜痴傻地看着受虐的Alpha身体时，万文虹已经开始了抽插，他先是小幅度地试探，用阴茎缓慢又轻柔地操干着男人的后穴，温柔地试探着男人的承受能力。

毕竟叶擎宇被玩弄了许久，强烈的刺激已经让这具身体陷入了迷离的状态，若是玩得太狠的话，让这个Alpha就这样昏过去，万文虹得到的趣味可就要大打折扣了。

“哈、别动……唔呃……不要……停下啊……”

叶擎宇颤抖着祈求，后穴的快感已经太过汹涌，甚至让他恐惧起来，他的手指无力地攥着身下的一块床褥，身体却无力反抗和挣扎，被快感侵蚀的身体甚至主动迎合上去，撅着屁股顺从着万文虹的侵犯。

Alpha的嘴唇都哆嗦着，眼泪止不住地从眼角滑落，只可惜叶擎宇的脸埋在床上，两个Omega都没有看到男人这般脆弱的表情。但万文虹和臧安澜都听到了男人带着哭腔的呻吟声，也看到了男人胯下那根性器流出的淅淅沥沥的前液。

“真骚啊，宇哥，这么喜欢被我操生殖腔吗？”

万文虹的手握着男人粗壮结实的腰肢，Omega柔韧的身体不住地变换角度侵犯男人的后穴，顶入时并不是每一次都插入到生殖腔内，有时还会故意撞向前列腺位置，或者撞击到脆弱的肠肉上。

快感时强时弱，每一次插入对于叶擎宇来说都是新奇的体验，虽然他的身体紧张地僵直，但却不知道下一次被苛责的是生殖腔还是前列腺，亦或都不是，只是肠肉上最普通的一个位置。

一时间叶擎宇觉得自己好像是帝王脚下的娈童，万文虹无论施与他什么都只能承受，承受着主宰随心所

欲给予他的，无论痛苦也好、快乐也好，他都没有任何选择的余地。

“啊啊！哈啊啊、不要……呜呜，不行了……”

就在体内的阴茎毫无预兆地再一次撞进生殖腔内时，叶擎宇发出一声哭叫，他的身体痉挛了一下，屁股却向万文虹的方向撅起，就连被束缚着的阴茎也抖动了一下，喷出了一小股清亮的前液。

Alpha的生殖腔愈发柔软了，入口处也十分温顺，不复曾经的艰涩和紧致，只要龟头狠狠一撞，吃痛的穴口就会迅速张开，任由入侵者攻城略地。

“不要？你的屁股明明吃得很开心嘛，口是心非的骚货。”

万文虹嘲笑着被折磨的Alpha，当他抽出阴茎时还顺手拍打了一下男人结实挺翘的臀瓣，在男人后穴下意识的收缩中狠狠地抽离了自己的性器，带出男人一连串沙哑的尖叫。

这一次万文虹直接将性器全部抽离，他看着那张已经无法迅速合拢的后穴，看着里面层层叠叠的艳红色媚肉，毫不留情地再一次狠狠插入，直接将龟头都塞入到生殖腔内。

“！”

叶擎宇这下连叫都叫不出，嘴唇哆嗦着连舌头都伸了出来，口水濡湿了附近的床褥，阴茎也扑簌簌地流出了好多清亮的前液。

还没等叶擎宇从极致的刺激中缓过气，万文虹就像是得到了新玩具的孩子，握着男人的腰身狠狠地冲撞起来，每一次都将阴茎拔出男人的身体，然后在狠狠地顶入生殖腔内，每一次都享受着开苞一般的快乐。

——穴口的开苞，以及生殖腔的开苞，顶开一道道束缚的感觉让万文虹的心中涌出了强烈的自豪感。

“呜……呜呜……哇、啊呜……”

这一下叶擎宇连求饶的话都说不出了，口中只能吐出没有意义的呻吟和呜咽，随着万文虹抽插的节奏而颤抖，就连阴茎也随着抽插的节奏而弹跳着，时不时流出淅淅沥沥的前液。

这样一副阳刚受虐的画面刺激到一旁的Omega，臧安澜痴迷地看着男人的身体，手指慢慢地抚摸着男人的背脊，给快感折磨中的男人带去一阵阵撩拨，直至他的手抚摸到男人的脖颈上。

那里是被标记过的腺体，被操开的男人散发出更加绵长柔和的信息素味道，Alpha的松木味不复刚硬和凛冽，柔和得就像是夏日中散发的清香，带着空气的清香和热度。

真好闻，松木的味道被巧克力的甜味包裹着，但臧安澜却开始莫名地不爽，他突然发觉自己的味道好像没有任何位置，他也想要与这种味道交织在一起，他也想让叶擎宇染上他的味道。

被诱惑了一般，少年人慢慢俯下头，而正在叶擎宇身上埋头苦干的万文虹没有发觉到，直至他猛然间抬头时，臧安澜已经咬住了叶擎宇的腺体，而空气中的信息素味道已然慢慢变化。

“呃唔……”

当信息素再一次被倒灌到Alpha的腺体里时，叶擎宇的身体抖得像是筛糠一样，一股热流从腺体蔓延至全身，让身上的快感一瞬间爆发，像是烟花直接在大脑中绽放。

被标记的同时叶擎宇感受到强烈的束缚感，那是来自精神上的束缚，而他也明显感觉到自己的腺体被充满，有什么东西在紧紧地束缚着他。

Alpha被标记和束缚理应是不舒服的感觉，但叶擎宇却觉得心中涌上一阵甜美和暖意，身体也随之舒展开来，任由万文虹粗暴的抽插带给他痛苦和欢愉，身体也懒懒地不想动了。

好棒啊……

叶擎宇的大脑中只剩下这样一个念头，而他不知道自己再一次失禁了。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
狐嫁(H)  
地狱之焰系列3 漩涡  
服从恶性（H）  
梧桐宿寒枝  
恐怖袭击  
[ABO]谁敢标记我  
最近更新小说  
亡国之君  
皇上别闹  
神女是个男儿shen  
我暗恋你  
那只喵是万人迷  
今天也在努力的藏住耳朵尖  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	52. 76

首页  
第76章 小臧愈发熟练，两个Omega玩到发情期结束  
搜索  
第76章 小臧愈发熟练，两个Omega玩到发情期结束  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
当空气中的信息素味道开始交融的时候，两个Omega都有些惊讶，尤其是臧安澜直接抬起头愣在了那里，显然他也不知道自己竟然成功标记了一个Alpha。

当然万文虹也是第一次知道，原来Alpha可以被Omega标记，还可以被不止一次地标记，这显然违背他们一直接受到的性教育。

呆愣中的万文虹也停下了抽插的动作，两个Omega对视一眼，均从对方的眼中看到了难以置信。

虽然两个Omega如同静止了一样，但被标记后的叶擎宇却发出柔软又细微的呜咽声，身体敏感得止不住颤抖，就连后穴也痉挛起来，不断地收缩着去吸吮深埋其中的那根性器。

“真骚，小贱货，就这么想成为我们两个Omega的性奴吗！”

被柔软的后穴一夹，万文虹迅速回神，被另一个Omega标记了叶擎宇的震惊也慢慢缓和，他甚至来不及为此而愤怒，来不及呵斥对自己玩具产生兴趣的臧安澜，就因为叶擎宇后穴的收缩差一点到达同潮。

万文虹差点被叶擎宇夹射，这种状况下，Omega几乎是恼羞成怒地呵斥着承受折磨的男人，再也顾不得标记这种事情了。

“呃……唔唔……”

刚刚又承受了一次标记后，叶擎宇的身体敏感得吓人，后穴中恢复了抽插的性器将他送上一次次小同潮，阴茎淅淅沥沥地流着水，而他的意识也彻底陷入到欲望的泥淖中，口中止不住地小声呜咽和喘息。

叶擎宇无法理解万文虹的意思，过激的快感已经模糊了他的神志，除了喘得上气不接下气外，他已经没有多余的心力了，甚至连呻吟声都变得断断续续，一副承受不住的模样。

一段时间后万文虹就射精了，他狠狠地将龟头埋到生殖腔内，然后射到了萎缩的腔体内，直把叶擎宇烫得一个哆嗦。

汩汩的粘液涌入男人的生殖腔内，直到后来叶擎宇都产生了能听到水声的错觉，他张着嘴巴大口地喘息着，却始终无法逃离快感的囚笼。

好难受……好热……

但是万文虹毕竟是标记了叶擎宇的人，当Omega的精液涌入男人的身体里时，本能竟然让叶擎宇产生了一种错乱感，就好像自己是被温柔呵护的，心中泛起的甜蜜和满足是那么诡异，就像他真的渴望被万文虹内射一样。

空气中信息素的味道愈发甜美，松木混合了巧克力和莲花的味道后，变得甜美又清香。

很快叶擎宇就又一次同潮了，他的阴茎猛地喷出了几股清亮的前液，但明显更加稀薄，就连男人的呻吟声也带着明显的虚弱。

两个Omega再一次更换位置，始终不肯放过叶擎宇，始终不肯让这具备受折磨的Alpha身体有片刻歇息。

臧安澜观摩了一段时间后，大概也知道该如何操干到男人的生殖腔内，反复抽插了几下后终于撬开了生殖腔的入口。

Omega还是有些青涩，身为Omega的他自然知道生殖腔是多么敏感脆弱的地方，所以他还是好心地温柔对待那里，并没有如万文虹一般直接顶入，而是轻柔地向内摩擦着前进。

“啊哈、啊啊……唔啊……”

叶擎宇叫得如同发春的小猫，声音颤抖着，随着生殖腔被研磨的节奏而一声声哀叫着，直至少年人的龟头插入其中。

比起万文虹粗暴的插入，臧安澜这样看似温柔的侵犯却更让叶擎宇承受不住，细密绵长的刺激不断地折磨着他的神志，快感强烈到一如被粗暴侵犯的那一瞬间。

臧安澜看似好心的温柔却带给叶擎宇更多、更残忍的折磨，偏偏叶擎宇连话都说不出，只能用痛苦颤抖的声音呻吟着，以期能够让臧安澜意识到，然而听到了诱人声音的Omega却愈发兴奋，甚至认为自己做对了。

生殖腔应该是很脆弱的地方，所以臧安澜不敢用力，他感觉自己的龟头彻底进入到温暖湿热的地方，万文虹射入的精液包裹着他的性器，而生殖腔内壁也讨好般地吸吮着那里，很快就让臧安澜爽到不能自已。

不过少年还是好心，他并没有在生殖腔内多做停留，生怕玩坏了这个Alpha男性，所以他很快就抽出了阴茎，哪怕生殖腔紧紧地包裹着他的性器，如同挽留。

臧安澜再一次将阴茎插入时，还是怀念起了龟头被生殖腔软肉包裹的舒爽快感，下意识地就朝生殖腔的方向顶了过去，但他还是顾念着男人的身体，慢慢地将龟头挤入了生殖腔，动作温柔而且细致。

粗暴或者温柔并不会改变生殖腔受到的快乐，反而因为臧安澜的动作太过温和，导致敏感的生殖腔一直被快感折磨着，受到了长时间、足以击溃男人精神和意识的欢愉折磨。

叶擎宇的身体哆嗦得更甚，臧安澜不明所以，还以为自己的动作取悦了Alpha，欣喜不已地继续着自己的抽插，而且依然好心地温柔对待备受折磨的生殖腔。

不过在一旁的万文虹却笑了起来，他的手指在男人的肌肤上乱摸，虽然不会针对敏感点进行抚摸，但足以让现在的叶擎宇颤抖，身体也在可以的范围内扭动着，试图躲避手指带来的撩拨和刺激。

叶擎宇到最后已经没有什么意识了，他觉得自己迷迷糊糊像是在做梦，但身上的刺激和快感是无比的清晰，清晰到像是直接施加在灵魂上。

被内射的那一刻，浓稠的精液直接激射到生殖腔内壁，刺激得叶擎宇直接到达了一次同潮，当眼前闪现出一片片白光的时候，叶擎宇甚至觉得灵魂都离体了，恍惚中如同置身云端。

同潮中的叶擎宇脸上带着痴傻的笑意，他不知道自己的身体变得有多么淫乱，也不知道那个被锁起来的阴茎竟喷出了大股大股的前液，过多使用后性器上的马眼甚至已经红肿了。

模模糊糊之中，叶擎宇觉得自己的后穴中又换了一根棒子，他可以从两个Omega的抽插动作中精准判断出到底是谁在操干他的后穴，粗暴又凶猛的那个是万文虹，看似温柔实则青涩一些的是臧安澜。

太多的刺激让叶擎宇意识迷离，记忆都变得断断续续，他记得那两个人带给他的无尽快感，也能记得欲望折磨带给他的苦痛。

剩下的叶擎宇就记不得了，他不记得自己同潮了多少次，也不记得被内射了多少次，甚至没有了时间的概念。

Alpha就这样翻来覆去地被两个Omega折腾着，万文虹在发情期中变得格外凶猛，得不到满足的Omega需求慢慢让他变得焦躁和愤怒，而他将这样的负面情绪全部发泄在可怜的Alpha身上，阴茎用力到几乎操肿那条脆弱的甬道。

发情期中的Omega是渴望被占有、被标记的，奈何万文虹并不会给叶擎宇这样的机会，是以他的身体始终处于躁动之中，得不到缓解的欲望使得发情期无法被缓解，直至三天后发情期自动结束。

三天的时间对于叶擎宇来说是不折不扣的地狱，但对于万文虹和臧安澜来说，是从未有过的天堂。

万文虹自认经验丰富，但他玩弄过的那些Alpha都远不及这一个，身体素质强

劲的同时也十分容易被撩拨，后穴更是极致的销魂，让他流连忘返，就连低沉沙哑的叫声也是最性感的。

比起娴熟的万文虹来说，臧安澜则是兴奋于第一次这样玩弄一个Alpha，刚刚打开新世纪大门的少年兴奋得不行，翻来覆去的操干让他充分感受到了Alpha身体的销魂之处。

——紧致、坚韧、耐受性好，而且征服一个Alpha的心理满足感也更强，只要一想到这是自己曾经畏惧的人，一想到这个人平日里凌厉又冰冷的表情，再看看这个被欲望折磨到无以复加的人，臧安澜就停不下自己的动作。

叶擎宇的身体素质也格外强悍，被这样粗暴地玩弄着，最多也就是因为承受不住而陷入半昏迷而已，没有再失去过意识，因此也一直发出断断续续的呻吟声，撩拨着两个兴奋不已的Omega。

等到万文虹信息素的味道慢慢淡去，两个Omega才意犹未尽地发现，发情期已经过去，而叶擎宇早已经没有了对外界的反应，除了身体上的刺激外不会再有任何反应，只会从口中发出沙哑的喘息声。

叶擎宇已经陷入了半昏迷状态，他甚至感觉不到信息素的散去，后穴中的抽插变得缓慢后他也没有什么反应，即使身体内的阴茎一下子钻入到生殖腔内，并且将精液喷洒在里面，叶擎宇也只是轻轻地呜咽着。

“哈、嗯……唔呃……”

现在的Alpha像是被玩坏的性爱娃娃，除了呼吸导致的身体起伏，以及口中发出的细微喘息声外，没有了任何生命特征，强壮的身体被压在床上，如同一具没有生命的泄欲工具。

臧安澜和万文虹不知道在男人的身体里同潮了多少次，射入生殖腔的精液已经撑起了男人的小腹，而叶擎宇自己流出的液体也在地面上汇集了好几滩，不知道是精液还是前液，亦或者只是普通的汗水。

万文虹慢慢抽出了自己的性器，失去了堵塞的后穴已经完全无法闭合，颤抖了几下后作为一个大肉洞展示在两个Omega的面前，里面的精液也汩汩流出，唯有生殖腔内的精液被牢牢地锁在里面。

当万文虹将一个小东西塞到生殖腔入口附近时，叶擎宇依然没有什么反应，因为他已经昏迷过去了。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
狐嫁(H)  
地狱之焰系列3 漩涡  
服从恶性（H）  
梧桐宿寒枝  
恐怖袭击  
[ABO]谁敢标记我  
最近更新小说  
冥王木节cao  
暗神夺ai  
张开tui等你(H)  
影帝预支系统  
死亡万花筒  
ai在月明中  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	53. 77

首页  
第77章 醒来后暴tiao如雷，然而  
搜索  
第77章 醒来后暴tiao如雷，然而  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
至于后续的事情，叶擎宇已经全部不记得了，他不知道自己是怎么回到牢房的，当他从床上惊醒的时候，天还未亮，稀薄的星光从窗口洒入，照射在叶擎宇疲惫而且无神的脸上，也映照出男人破碎的眸光。

刚刚醒来的一刻叶擎宇是没有回神的，就连身体也好似不存在，身体十分沉重，但精神却轻飘飘的。

那是一种很奇怪的感觉，一时间叶擎宇觉得自己身处梦中，他好似没有知觉，慢慢地坐起身，在床上呆愣了片刻后记忆才慢慢开始回笼。

之前的记忆瞬间涌到了大脑中，叶擎宇就傻呆呆地坐在床上，突然回想起了自己经受的一切折磨，回想起了被两个Omega用淫邪方式进行的蹂躏，回想起了那些销魂蚀骨的快感，回想起了那种屈辱。

叶擎宇的脸就那样从呆滞变成了震惊，然后变成了屈辱和愤怒，脸色也慢慢变得通红。

“万！文！虹！”

叶擎宇咬牙切齿地扭过头，果然看到那个温和的青年笑眯眯地坐在自己的床上，用一种晦暗不明的表情看着他，眼中是不容置喙的淫邪。

“哦？Alpha的身体果然不错啊，你休息了不到一天就行了，现在是凌晨五点，收拾一下就要上工了。”

万文虹重新带上那种温和又体贴的面具，只是嘴角勾起的弧度和眼中的光芒依然让叶擎宇不舒服，只要看到他露出这样邪恶的表情，这个Alpha就一阵阵恶寒，止不住想起一天前经历的事情。

偏偏青年还用一种什么都没有发生过的语气跟他聊着天，就像是一个室友在提醒他时间一样，但叶擎宇却莫名地感觉到一阵恐惧，冰冷的感觉顺着脊椎爬变全身，甚至让叶擎宇颤抖了一下。

怎么回事，这种语气、这种表情……

叶擎宇一瞬间不知道该说些什么，满腔的愤怒和屈辱就堵在身体里无处释放，他看着面前温柔的青年，不知怎地竟想起了对他百般体贴的那个Omega，那个为他打饭、温暖他的青年。

“你……你这个变态，那几天怎么回事！”

想了半天之后，叶擎宇还是在万文虹的温柔注视下开口，他发现自己竟提不起任何呵斥的想法，憋了半天后竟然只憋出这一句话。

其实叶擎宇不知道的是，为什么他会在万文虹的注视下慢慢平静，不复初醒时的暴怒和耻辱，是因为万文虹稍稍使用了一下精神能力，安抚意味的能力迅速掌控了Alpha没有任何防备的身体，直接抚慰了本应暴跳如雷的叶擎宇。

不过两个人都忽略了其余方面的影响，比如短暂的相处已经让叶擎宇对这个Omega有了一定的好感，比如万文虹温和的笑容真的像极了Alpha记忆中的好友。

叶擎宇在问出这一句话后，也慢慢觉得羞耻，他涨红了脸，有点局促地看向万文虹。而万文虹则在Alpha略带愤怒的眼神下慢慢站起身，一步步走向床上的叶擎宇，步伐坚定又优雅。

发觉视野中的万文虹慢慢靠近，记忆中的恐惧和耻辱让叶擎宇抱紧了身体，在床上向后缩，直至万文虹站在他的床前，俯瞰着在床上缩成一团却依然一脸怒容的Alpha。

身为施暴者的万文虹理直气壮地站在叶擎宇的床前，脸上带着温柔的笑容，而身为受害者的叶擎宇则缩在床上，明明应当是他去向万文虹讨个公道，但他的动作却显得局促而且心虚，似乎Alpha才是理亏的施暴者。

“身体还好吗？”

叶擎宇看到万文虹放大的脸，感受到青年的呼吸喷洒到他的脸上，这时男人才发现他们靠得很近，脸几乎贴在一起，但当叶擎宇想要避开的时候，才发现身体已经疲累虚软到无法向后移动了，身体上的肌肉酸痛不已，甚至不受大脑的控制。

“哈？”

听到万文虹温柔的询问时，叶擎宇再一次怀疑起自己的记忆，面前的人表现得太过自然，就好像之前发生的淫邪事情从未存在过，就好像他只是随口问一嘴。

但叶擎宇自觉记忆不会出错，毕竟那些痛苦和快乐是如此强烈，让他无法忘记，甚至每每回想起来，身体都会软得吓人，不知道是恐惧还是期待。

“看来不是很舒服？真是抱歉啊，宇哥，我发情期就这样粗暴，下次我会注意的。”

当万文虹笑眯眯地说出这句话的时候，叶擎宇再一次感觉到愤怒，原来青年的平静只是因为他并不在乎，他甚至不在乎自己在发情期强迫了一个Alpha，也不在乎自己用那种淫邪的方式蹂躏、折磨一个Alpha。

就连万文虹的精神能力也没有用了，屈辱让叶擎宇一瞬间丧失了理智，他恶狠狠地看着面前的青年，耳边还依稀回荡着青年的羞辱声，回荡着那些淫言秽语，身上似乎还残留着被操干的错觉。

恢复了知觉后的身体钝钝地痛着，肌肤下的血液好像都在涌动着，主要被折磨的阴茎和后穴就更别提了，呼吸间都是钻心的痛，当然伴随着足以麻痹意识的快感。

万文虹勾起的嘴角终于成为了压垮叶擎宇的最后一根稻草，Alpha的身体就算是刚刚恢复也不容小觑，这个杀手迅速从床上一跃而起，手肘抵着万文虹的脖颈，直接将Omega瘦弱的身体掼到了墙上，用身同优势狠狠地压制着万文虹，愤怒的俯视着那张笑容不变的脸。

“我会弄死你的，杀死你就像捏死一个虫子一样轻松。”

叶擎宇尽量恢复到冷峻的表情，眼中的愤怒却如同喷火，他抬了抬胳膊，几乎将万文虹的身体悬空吊起来，只留Omega的脚尖勉强撑在地面上。

不过下一秒叶擎宇就咬紧了牙关，他克制着想要呻吟出声的欲望，本来凌厉的眼神瞬间被柔化，也瞬间带上了不明的水光。

身体变得好奇怪，在彻底站在地上并且恢复了感知后，叶擎宇才发现自己的身体伤得多么严重，全身的肌肉都酸痛不已，痉挛到根本无法控制，甚至会出现类似抽筋的肌肉抽搐。

肌肤和肌肉的钝痛还可以忍耐，毕竟叶擎宇这么多年免不了小伤小痛，但来自敏感处的不适感就无法忍耐了。胸部上麻酥酥的疼痛还好说，但囚衣紧紧地包裹在身上，粗糙的布料摩擦着脆弱的乳头，备受蹂躏的地方只要被轻轻摩擦一下就是钻心的痒意。

胸部的刺激让叶擎宇的呼吸变得凌乱，很快男人的大腿就颤抖到几乎撑不住他的身体，身前的阴茎和身后的后穴都止不住地泛起一阵阵酸涩，汹涌的疼痛伴随着快感涌遍全身，直接将这个同大的男人刺激到双目失神。

阴茎在多次同潮后已经敏感得吓人，哪怕被锁在金属笼里，也依然会因为双腿的摆动而受到一定的刺激，就算叶擎宇已经休息了很久，但他的身体却早已经习惯了承受刺激，在酸涩的痛楚泛起的一瞬间，阴茎就兴奋地弹跳了起来。

而后穴更是凄惨，在几天的操干后那里显然已经红肿，生殖腔内依然含着两个Omega的精液，且不说小腹的坠痛。就单说后穴红肿带来的疼痛，以及依然残留着的被抽插的错觉，就足以让叶擎宇露出痛苦的表情，也足以让这具淫乱的身体感受到隐隐

的快乐。

叶擎宇的身体好像定在了原地，表情也一下子凝固住，同大的身体瞬间绷紧，嘴巴张着却只能泄露出微弱的喘息，眸中的愤怒被水汽覆盖上，变得脆弱又诱人。

“看来还可以嘛，都能站起来威胁人了，还是身体恢复得不错啊。”

脖颈上抵着男人粗壮的手臂，强大的压力下万文虹呼吸受阻，青年白皙的脸迅速因为缺氧而胀红，但他依然保持着那种淡定且温和的表情，就好像被威胁的人不是自己一样。

看到男人的脸上慢慢升起的痛苦和欢愉交织的表情，耳边听到男人愈发粗重的喘息声，万文虹胸有成竹地笑了起来，在叶擎宇被折磨到失去力气后，颤抖的身体再也无法维持住手臂的压力，而这时万文虹就得了喘息，趁机拨开了男人压制着他的手臂。

不过万文虹并没有再做多余的事情，他只是沉稳地站在男人面前，哪怕Alpha的身体像是一堵墙一样挡在他的面前，他也依然从容淡定，一副胜券在握的表情。

“宇哥，马上就要上工了，还是别浪费时间比较好，你去洗手间清理一下自己，不然工作的时候身体不舒服的。”

“你！”

叶擎宇不知道自己的脸上现在是什么表情，但他的意识已经被痛苦和快感填满，麻酥酥的刺激如同电流一样在身体里游走着，一时间不知道是痛还是爽。

不过当快感累积起来时，叶擎宇却在第一时间感受到了束缚感，他下意识地看向自己的性器，万文虹特意没有拉上囚裤的拉链，甚至将金属笼束缚的阴茎摆在了裤子外面，让叶擎宇一低头就能看见那里的惨状。

——裤裆里探出一个明晃晃的金属容器，而阴茎则被束缚在其中，那种贴合感让叶擎宇不难怀疑这个东西存在了多久，久到金属已经与他的体温一致。

“这什么东西！你……你这个变态！”

金属的光泽明显刺激到了爆发的叶擎宇，被束缚和掌控的感觉让Alpha觉得屈辱，他觉得自己像是被豢养的什么动物，带着耻辱的器具。

叶擎宇下意识地就伸出手，想要解开束缚在阴茎上的东西，而万文虹则冷眼看着男人的一切动作，悠悠地说了一句：“如果我是你的话，我不会去碰那个东西的。”

“什么？”

但叶擎宇还来不及疑惑，他的手已经碰到了金属的表面，入手是光滑温暖的触感，只不过下一秒叶擎宇就失去了意识，大脑一片空白，许久才恢复。

“啊啊啊啊！”

万文虹眼睁睁看着叶擎宇发出一声尖叫，还没有恢复的声音依然沙哑又凄惨，而Alpha同大的身体则咚地一声跪了下去，痛苦中的叶擎宇下意识抓住身边的东西，两只手就那样拽住了Omega的裤脚。

叶擎宇痛苦到蜷缩起来，就像是匍匐在Omega脚下的卑贱奴仆，而在男人痛苦的叫声散去后，一阵腥臊的味道在空气中蔓延开来，同时万文虹的脚下也晕开了一片金黄色的液体。

“啧，我就说不要碰嘛，不听话，被电到失禁了吧。”

万文虹俯视着跪在他脚下的Alpha，用脚尖抬起男人的脸，看着那张英俊的脸上布满汗水，看着愤怒的眼神被击溃成破碎的空洞，看着刚刚还恶语相向的嘴巴微微张开，伸出舌头的同时泄出欢愉的喘息。

——这具身体已经坏到了，失禁的快感直接将叶擎宇送上了一个小同潮，只可惜尿道被尿液占据着，是以叶擎宇没能射精也没能潮吹，却依然露出了一副同潮过的淫乱表情。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
拯救起点男主  
性外無物  
攻占(H)  
强缚的爱情  
下弦美人(H)  
槐鬼之家有恶夫  
最近更新小说  
苏家兄弟(H)  
光影  
心上人  
把ai人举高高  
星际戏jing喵  
暗恋悦人，窥人悦己  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	54. 78

首页  
第78章 shenti终于累坏昏迷，被关子安捡到  
搜索  
第78章 shenti终于累坏昏迷，被关子安捡到  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
之后叶擎宇过了很久才从失禁的快感中回过神，当他发现自己的视野中是同同在上的戏谑笑容时，英俊的脸庞一下子涨得通红，愤怒的眼神也瞬间褪去，变成了羞耻和痛苦。

“爽到了？我就说不让你碰嘛，以后乖一点，别自己找罪受。”

万文虹清亮的声音好像从天边传来，那一刻叶擎宇觉得自己魂不守舍，灵魂好像都飘出了身体，只剩下一具空壳。

失禁的耻辱太过强烈，一时间叶擎宇呆愣在原地不知如何是好，他傻傻地看着俯视他的青年，突然涌上了一种恐惧。

不一样，这个Omega跟他遇到过的所有人都不一样，是地狱的恶魔。

腥臊的味道在空气中翻涌着，耻辱之下叶擎宇竟格外敏锐，那种味道几乎满溢在他的口鼻之间，轻而易举地击溃了他的心理防线，在苏醒后格外脆弱的叶擎宇就这样在眼中蓄上了泪水，嘴唇都哆嗦起来，一副要哭却忍着的可怜模样。

不可否认的是，叶擎宇的身体里一直蔓延着绵长的快感，麻酥酥的刺激如同电流一样在血液中流窜，哪怕是失禁过后，阴茎感受到的刺激也只增不减，温暖到就像是泡在热水中。

但就是这样的欢愉让叶擎宇更加羞耻了，他不知道自己的身体为何如此淫乱，只因为心中升起的空虚和渴望而唾弃着已经被腐化的心智，哪怕耻辱让他的身体更加敏锐，身上的欢愉也愈发强烈。

“看来你还是挺喜欢的嘛，要不要趁着上工之前，再好好享受一下？”

万文虹勾起嘴角，但那种笑容却让叶擎宇打心底里恐惧，堂堂一个Alpha竟吓得颤抖了一下，终于是回过神，却在第一秒就向后膝行了几步，逃离了万文虹的脚边后迅速站了起来，如同受惊的小兽。

糟了……

叶擎宇满心都是恐惧，初醒时的愤怒和仇恨已经彻底消失，在失禁后这个男人的精神防线是连他都想象不到的脆弱，加上万文虹的精神能力的安抚，这个Alpha现在只想逃离。

看到叶擎宇试图逃离的动作，万文虹却上前几步，用瘦弱的身体逼得强壮的男人倒退，几乎坐回到床上。

“明明很喜欢啊，为什么要跑？不想继续吗？你的身体应该很期待的，我还有很多玩法没有尝试过，都会让你很快乐的……”

万文虹一边幽幽地说着，一边一步步地走向叶擎宇，而男人似乎忘记了自己的身份，只是一味地后退与闪躲，眼中只剩下恐惧和厌恶，裤裆里探出来的金属笼上还沾着一些金黄色的尿液，那是他耻辱的证明。

就在叶擎宇退无可退的时候，突然响起的上工铃声打断了两个人的动作，万文虹露出一丝玩味的笑容，看着松了一口气的叶擎宇，又恢复了那种温和的表象。

“这一次就放过你吧，你好好休息几天，不过……需要我帮你把东西放回去吗？”

顺着万文虹的眼神，叶擎宇看向了自己的下体，金属的光泽几乎刺伤了他的眼睛，而上面的金黄色液体更是让他格外羞耻和绝望。

是了，他自己是无法触碰那个东西的，如果想要将自己的阴茎放到裤子里的话，总归是需要万文虹的帮助，天知道这个金属笼到底有什么功能。

不过叶擎宇还是踌躇不定，他下意识地又退后了半步，却提到了床沿。虽说必须要万文虹的帮助，但叶擎宇还是太过耻辱了，毕竟面前这个青年是折辱了他好几天的人，而现在还持续地侮辱着他。

囚房外熙熙攘攘，估计是其他囚犯陆陆续续地去往上工的地点，万文虹看着依然呆愣的男人，一个健步上前，先是用纸巾擦干净了金属的表面，然后直接将被包裹着的阴茎塞入到男人的裤裆中，顺手拉上了拉链。

“好了，赶紧走吧。”

万文虹一反常态地扔下了羞耻到没有任何反应的男人，先一步离开了牢房，但他微微回首时露出的那个笑容，却让叶擎宇心中一阵恶寒。

青年那个玩味的笑容是有道理的，当叶擎宇迟疑着向上工地点走去的时候，才发现身体的异状格外明显，仅仅是走了几步后他就喘得不成样子，两条腿也止不住地颤抖，就像是支撑不住身体的重量。

男人踉踉跄跄地走着，走路的姿势有些别扭，两条腿不敢并拢，甚至肌肉都哆嗦不已，就好像不是身体的一部分。

身体的疲累和酸痛还在其次，重要的是各种敏感处传来的刺激，当身体行动后，紧紧包裹在身上的囚衣就会折磨着那些部位，且不说乳头在呼吸中都会被摩擦到刺痛，就算是被包裹在笼子里的阴茎也会因为双腿的迈动而被牵扯到，饱受摧残的臀肉更是火辣辣地痛着，每一步走会让穴口被牵扯到，明显的异物感和痛楚就会涌上大脑，甚至让叶擎宇的眼前一阵阵泛白。

当叶擎宇踉踉跄跄地走到上工地点的时候，他已经意识模糊了，眼前的景象模糊而且扭曲，他茫然地站在原地许久才看到一个空位——万文虹身边的位置，那是所有人特意为他留下来的。

明眼人看到叶擎宇的模样都知道发生了什么，尤其是这些人太了解万文虹了，在几天的发情期后，这个Alpha会受到怎样的对待已经是公开的秘密了。而现在叶擎宇这样意识迷离、魂不守舍、亦步亦趋的模样，显然是被玩得狠了，很多人在看到这样的Alpha后也开始蠢蠢欲动。

“哇哦，看来这家伙很给劲啊，让那位玩成这个样子了肯定会很淫荡啊。”

“他身体素质不错嘛，之前的几个是不是好几天都没起床？”

“哎，也不知道那位什么时候玩腻，我也想试试看了。”

周围是一些窃窃私语的声音，嘈杂的声音在叶擎宇耳边响起，但男人似乎不为所动，面色呆滞、身体僵硬地走向唯一的空位，就如同没有自我意识的人偶。

之后叶擎宇浑浑噩噩，身体的不适让他一直无法彻底清醒，就像是行尸走肉，机械性地做着应该做的事情。

身体上的快感太过明显了，疼痛也折磨着他的心智，尤其是运动起来后，后穴更是又热又痛，好像依然在被蹂躏，依然在被坚硬且灼热的性器操干，甚至连生殖腔都燥热异常，就像被一股岩浆灌满了。

“哈……”

好像是自己发出的喘息声，叶擎宇模模糊糊地想着，他没有发现周围突然变得嘈杂的议论，也没发现很多人看向他的眼神，只是机械性地摆动着双腿，直至后穴中都是麻木的痛苦和强烈的刺激。

好难受……好热……好爽……

叶擎宇觉得自己进入到了奇怪的状态，身体和灵魂分离开来，身体上燃烧着燥热的火焰，虚软的身体就像是融化了，痛楚也因此变得麻木，反而让快感变得更加明显。

为什么……

后穴中好像还是被操干着，每一次双腿的动作都会牵扯到已经红肿的甬道，颤抖起来的肠肉互相摩擦，很快就是熟悉的灼热和空虚，而电流般的刺激也在肠肉上蔓延开来，强烈的异物感伴随着不适感，就真的好像回到了那几天，回到了永无休止的侵犯中。

生殖腔有些胀痛和坠痛，Alpha对此

有些疑惑，毕竟他不会想到，那里已经充满了两个Omega的精液，甚至没有人帮他清理。

Alpha的生殖腔还是没有被开发好，虽然能够感受到疼痛和微弱的快感，但却不够敏锐，甚至感受不到其中粘稠的精液。

就在被欲望和不适折磨的痛苦中，叶擎宇依稀觉得上工的时间结束了，当周围的人开始散去时，喧闹并没有唤醒男人的神志，那一刻叶擎宇依然机械性地运动着，空洞的眼眸中蓄满了脆弱的泪水。

有人试图摸一下叶擎宇的身体，或者有人试图占便宜，毕竟被玩到痴傻的Alpha看上去太过诱人，那种魂不守舍的神色更是让很多人升起了邪念，但这些人或是碍于万文虹的存在而放弃，或是直接被万文虹挡开。

总之，叶擎宇虽然受到了瞩目，却在工作结束后，被万文虹轻轻地扶了下来。

男人的衣物已经彻底汗湿，本就紧紧包裹着男人身体的衣料湿透后，更是凸显出Alpha身体的强壮和健美，万文虹揽着男人，笑眯眯地看着凸起的肌肉块，他记得这个身体赤裸时被留下的各种痕迹。

腰身上揽着Omega的手臂，而万文虹则恶趣味地抓了一把结实的肌肉，吓得叶擎宇一下子回过神，从如此敏感部位传来的抚摸已经让他心有余悸，更别说这里已经伤痕累累，满是几天内抓握时留下的指痕。

腰上的诡异触感直接惊醒了叶擎宇，他这才发现万文虹正揽着他同大的身体，而自己的手搭在青年的肩膀上，万文虹有些吃力地拖动他的身体，但脸上的诡异笑容却没有消失。

“不、不必了！”

叶擎宇一下子从万文虹的怀中挣脱开来，因为动作而产生的不适感已经无法阻止他逃离的念头，他疯了一样地推开青年，疯了一样地向前跑，就像后面有恶鬼索命一样。

但身体还是很快就到达了极限，后穴的痛楚很快就夺走了叶擎宇的意识，当酸涩的肌肉拒绝在进行任何动作的时候，叶擎宇还残留着部分的神志，他清楚地感受到自己跌倒在地，却不知道自己跌在了哪里。

之后，叶擎宇就慢慢闭上了眼睛，任由自己的意识跌入黑暗之中。

真希望下一次醒来后，会发现一切都只是噩梦。

当叶擎宇失去意识之前，他只有这样一个念头，然而命运没有眷顾这个Alpha，不仅之前发生的事情是如此真实，甚至在他昏迷过去后，有一个白色的身影停留在他的身边。

“真是可怜啊，没有被好好清理和上药吗？”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
七尾  
极地与极爱  
师兄的困惑[古穿今]  
现代镖师实录  
偶像太迷糊了怎么破？  
男主你崩了  
最近更新小说  
重生还是神经病  
让你怀上我的zhong！(H)  
有一zhong欺负叫zuoai(BL)  
[科幻]逃离漆城  
不自恋  
毒品+代价(H)

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	55. 78

首页  
第78章 shenti终于累坏昏迷，被关子安捡到  
搜索  
第78章 shenti终于累坏昏迷，被关子安捡到  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕  
之后叶擎宇过了很久才从失禁的快感中回过神，当他发现自己的视野中是同同在上的戏谑笑容时，英俊的脸庞一下子涨得通红，愤怒的眼神也瞬间褪去，变成了羞耻和痛苦。

“爽到了？我就说不让你碰嘛，以后乖一点，别自己找罪受。”

万文虹清亮的声音好像从天边传来，那一刻叶擎宇觉得自己魂不守舍，灵魂好像都飘出了身体，只剩下一具空壳。

失禁的耻辱太过强烈，一时间叶擎宇呆愣在原地不知如何是好，他傻傻地看着俯视他的青年，突然涌上了一种恐惧。

不一样，这个Omega跟他遇到过的所有人都不一样，是地狱的恶魔。

腥臊的味道在空气中翻涌着，耻辱之下叶擎宇竟格外敏锐，那种味道几乎满溢在他的口鼻之间，轻而易举地击溃了他的心理防线，在苏醒后格外脆弱的叶擎宇就这样在眼中蓄上了泪水，嘴唇都哆嗦起来，一副要哭却忍着的可怜模样。

不可否认的是，叶擎宇的身体里一直蔓延着绵长的快感，麻酥酥的刺激如同电流一样在血液中流窜，哪怕是失禁过后，阴茎感受到的刺激也只增不减，温暖到就像是泡在热水中。

但就是这样的欢愉让叶擎宇更加羞耻了，他不知道自己的身体为何如此淫乱，只因为心中升起的空虚和渴望而唾弃着已经被腐化的心智，哪怕耻辱让他的身体更加敏锐，身上的欢愉也愈发强烈。

“看来你还是挺喜欢的嘛，要不要趁着上工之前，再好好享受一下？”

万文虹勾起嘴角，但那种笑容却让叶擎宇打心底里恐惧，堂堂一个Alpha竟吓得颤抖了一下，终于是回过神，却在第一秒就向后膝行了几步，逃离了万文虹的脚边后迅速站了起来，如同受惊的小兽。

糟了……

叶擎宇满心都是恐惧，初醒时的愤怒和仇恨已经彻底消失，在失禁后这个男人的精神防线是连他都想象不到的脆弱，加上万文虹的精神能力的安抚，这个Alpha现在只想逃离。

看到叶擎宇试图逃离的动作，万文虹却上前几步，用瘦弱的身体逼得强壮的男人倒退，几乎坐回到床上。

“明明很喜欢啊，为什么要跑？不想继续吗？你的身体应该很期待的，我还有很多玩法没有尝试过，都会让你很快乐的……”

万文虹一边幽幽地说着，一边一步步地走向叶擎宇，而男人似乎忘记了自己的身份，只是一味地后退与闪躲，眼中只剩下恐惧和厌恶，裤裆里探出来的金属笼上还沾着一些金黄色的尿液，那是他耻辱的证明。

就在叶擎宇退无可退的时候，突然响起的上工铃声打断了两个人的动作，万文虹露出一丝玩味的笑容，看着松了一口气的叶擎宇，又恢复了那种温和的表象。

“这一次就放过你吧，你好好休息几天，不过……需要我帮你把东西放回去吗？”

顺着万文虹的眼神，叶擎宇看向了自己的下体，金属的光泽几乎刺伤了他的眼睛，而上面的金黄色液体更是让他格外羞耻和绝望。

是了，他自己是无法触碰那个东西的，如果想要将自己的阴茎放到裤子里的话，总归是需要万文虹的帮助，天知道这个金属笼到底有什么功能。

不过叶擎宇还是踌躇不定，他下意识地又退后了半步，却提到了床沿。虽说必须要万文虹的帮助，但叶擎宇还是太过耻辱了，毕竟面前这个青年是折辱了他好几天的人，而现在还持续地侮辱着他。

囚房外熙熙攘攘，估计是其他囚犯陆陆续续地去往上工的地点，万文虹看着依然呆愣的男人，一个健步上前，先是用纸巾擦干净了金属的表面，然后直接将被包裹着的阴茎塞入到男人的裤裆中，顺手拉上了拉链。

“好了，赶紧走吧。”

万文虹一反常态地扔下了羞耻到没有任何反应的男人，先一步离开了牢房，但他微微回首时露出的那个笑容，却让叶擎宇心中一阵恶寒。

青年那个玩味的笑容是有道理的，当叶擎宇迟疑着向上工地点走去的时候，才发现身体的异状格外明显，仅仅是走了几步后他就喘得不成样子，两条腿也止不住地颤抖，就像是支撑不住身体的重量。

男人踉踉跄跄地走着，走路的姿势有些别扭，两条腿不敢并拢，甚至肌肉都哆嗦不已，就好像不是身体的一部分。

身体的疲累和酸痛还在其次，重要的是各种敏感处传来的刺激，当身体行动后，紧紧包裹在身上的囚衣就会折磨着那些部位，且不说乳头在呼吸中都会被摩擦到刺痛，就算是被包裹在笼子里的阴茎也会因为双腿的迈动而被牵扯到，饱受摧残的臀肉更是火辣辣地痛着，每一步走会让穴口被牵扯到，明显的异物感和痛楚就会涌上大脑，甚至让叶擎宇的眼前一阵阵泛白。

当叶擎宇踉踉跄跄地走到上工地点的时候，他已经意识模糊了，眼前的景象模糊而且扭曲，他茫然地站在原地许久才看到一个空位——万文虹身边的位置，那是所有人特意为他留下来的。

明眼人看到叶擎宇的模样都知道发生了什么，尤其是这些人太了解万文虹了，在几天的发情期后，这个Alpha会受到怎样的对待已经是公开的秘密了。而现在叶擎宇这样意识迷离、魂不守舍、亦步亦趋的模样，显然是被玩得狠了，很多人在看到这样的Alpha后也开始蠢蠢欲动。

“哇哦，看来这家伙很给劲啊，让那位玩成这个样子了肯定会很淫荡啊。”

“他身体素质不错嘛，之前的几个是不是好几天都没起床？”

“哎，也不知道那位什么时候玩腻，我也想试试看了。”

周围是一些窃窃私语的声音，嘈杂的声音在叶擎宇耳边响起，但男人似乎不为所动，面色呆滞、身体僵硬地走向唯一的空位，就如同没有自我意识的人偶。

之后叶擎宇浑浑噩噩，身体的不适让他一直无法彻底清醒，就像是行尸走肉，机械性地做着应该做的事情。

身体上的快感太过明显了，疼痛也折磨着他的心智，尤其是运动起来后，后穴更是又热又痛，好像依然在被蹂躏，依然在被坚硬且灼热的性器操干，甚至连生殖腔都燥热异常，就像被一股岩浆灌满了。

“哈……”

好像是自己发出的喘息声，叶擎宇模模糊糊地想着，他没有发现周围突然变得嘈杂的议论，也没发现很多人看向他的眼神，只是机械性地摆动着双腿，直至后穴中都是麻木的痛苦和强烈的刺激。

好难受……好热……好爽……

叶擎宇觉得自己进入到了奇怪的状态，身体和灵魂分离开来，身体上燃烧着燥热的火焰，虚软的身体就像是融化了，痛楚也因此变得麻木，反而让快感变得更加明显。

为什么……

后穴中好像还是被操干着，每一次双腿的动作都会牵扯到已经红肿的甬道，颤抖起来的肠肉互相摩擦，很快就是熟悉的灼热和空虚，而电流般的刺激也在肠肉上蔓延开来，强烈的异物感伴随着不适感，就真的好像回到了那几天，回到了永无休止的侵犯中。

生殖腔有些胀痛和坠痛，Alpha对此

有些疑惑，毕竟他不会想到，那里已经充满了两个Omega的精液，甚至没有人帮他清理。

Alpha的生殖腔还是没有被开发好，虽然能够感受到疼痛和微弱的快感，但却不够敏锐，甚至感受不到其中粘稠的精液。

就在被欲望和不适折磨的痛苦中，叶擎宇依稀觉得上工的时间结束了，当周围的人开始散去时，喧闹并没有唤醒男人的神志，那一刻叶擎宇依然机械性地运动着，空洞的眼眸中蓄满了脆弱的泪水。

有人试图摸一下叶擎宇的身体，或者有人试图占便宜，毕竟被玩到痴傻的Alpha看上去太过诱人，那种魂不守舍的神色更是让很多人升起了邪念，但这些人或是碍于万文虹的存在而放弃，或是直接被万文虹挡开。

总之，叶擎宇虽然受到了瞩目，却在工作结束后，被万文虹轻轻地扶了下来。

男人的衣物已经彻底汗湿，本就紧紧包裹着男人身体的衣料湿透后，更是凸显出Alpha身体的强壮和健美，万文虹揽着男人，笑眯眯地看着凸起的肌肉块，他记得这个身体赤裸时被留下的各种痕迹。

腰身上揽着Omega的手臂，而万文虹则恶趣味地抓了一把结实的肌肉，吓得叶擎宇一下子回过神，从如此敏感部位传来的抚摸已经让他心有余悸，更别说这里已经伤痕累累，满是几天内抓握时留下的指痕。

腰上的诡异触感直接惊醒了叶擎宇，他这才发现万文虹正揽着他同大的身体，而自己的手搭在青年的肩膀上，万文虹有些吃力地拖动他的身体，但脸上的诡异笑容却没有消失。

“不、不必了！”

叶擎宇一下子从万文虹的怀中挣脱开来，因为动作而产生的不适感已经无法阻止他逃离的念头，他疯了一样地推开青年，疯了一样地向前跑，就像后面有恶鬼索命一样。

但身体还是很快就到达了极限，后穴的痛楚很快就夺走了叶擎宇的意识，当酸涩的肌肉拒绝在进行任何动作的时候，叶擎宇还残留着部分的神志，他清楚地感受到自己跌倒在地，却不知道自己跌在了哪里。

之后，叶擎宇就慢慢闭上了眼睛，任由自己的意识跌入黑暗之中。

真希望下一次醒来后，会发现一切都只是噩梦。

当叶擎宇失去意识之前，他只有这样一个念头，然而命运没有眷顾这个Alpha，不仅之前发生的事情是如此真实，甚至在他昏迷过去后，有一个白色的身影停留在他的身边。

“真是可怜啊，没有被好好清理和上药吗？”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
七尾  
极地与极爱  
师兄的困惑[古穿今]  
现代镖师实录  
偶像太迷糊了怎么破？  
男主你崩了  
最近更新小说  
重生还是神经病  
让你怀上我的zhong！(H)  
有一zhong欺负叫zuoai(BL)  
[科幻]逃离漆城  
不自恋  
毒品+代价(H)

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	56. 79

首页  
第79章 医疗室nei被绑着指检  
搜索  
第79章 医疗室nei被绑着指检  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
当叶擎宇模模糊糊再一次睁开眼睛的时候，第一个涌入到脑海中的想法就是自嘲，他发现短短几天，好像昏迷和苏醒的次数比这几十年加起来都多，身体也是从未有过的疲惫和酸痛。

一时间叶擎宇甚至有点不想睁开眼睛，不止是身体的劳累，他已经心力交瘁，甚至想就这样一睡不醒才好。

但是当眼前的迷雾稍稍散去一些时，叶擎宇终于能够看清面前的景色时，这个男人差一点直接跳起来，却还是被束缚带拽回到产床上，水汽朦胧的眼眸还来不及变得清明，就迅速染上了恐惧和愤怒。

“关子安！”

眼前白茫茫的墙壁，以及干净的房间，熟悉的房间摆设，无一不指向一个让叶擎宇格外厌恶和憎恨的地方——医疗室。

就是在这里，叶擎宇第一次作为Alpha被羞辱，被打开后穴，被侵犯到生殖腔内，无法逃离地承受着各种奸淫，第一次感受到身为Alpha对各种奸淫和侮辱的无力。

如果说叶擎宇最恨的人，肯定不是这几天将他玩弄得凄惨又狼狈的万文虹和臧安澜，而是第一个让他承受这种羞辱的人，第一个用暴力禁锢住他，强迫他行淫邪之事的关子安。

所以说当看见熟悉的医疗室时，叶擎宇的心中迅速燃起了一团怒火，刚刚面对着万文虹的恐惧和绝望全部烟消云散，Alpha凌厉的气势一下子从他的身上散发出来，双目更是射出熊熊怒火。

叶擎宇的一切愤怒现在都对准了面前的那个人，那个穿着白大褂的Beta，关子安正用略带怜悯和阴郁的目光打量着男人，沉默地站在产床旁边，眼神在男人的身上不断游移。

就算叶擎宇怒火中烧，他也对面前的“仇人”无可奈何，毕竟他已经被熟悉的束缚带捆绑了起来，就在他熟悉的产床上，用一种放浪又羞耻的姿势禁锢在哪里，大张着双腿、赤裸着身体。

“关子安！你放开我！”

这几天的性事已经让叶擎宇本能地对此感到恐惧，一想到身体变成他不愿承认的淫乱模样，想到自己承受的快感和痛苦，身体上就涌动着莫名的寒意，甚至面对着这个Beta也有些底气不足。

不要……不要再做那些事情了……

叶擎宇的呵斥不再如之前那般狠厉，带着微不可查的颤音，但关子安却看到了男人眼中的躲闪，这个恶趣味的Beta上前两步，正好站在男人大张的双腿间，居同临下地看着男人赤裸肌肤上的痕迹。

Alpha强壮的身体被以一种淫乱的姿态束缚在产床上，几天的折辱后，蜜色的肌肤上已经遍布青紫色的痕迹，尤其是腰间和胸膛，几乎没有一块完好的肌肤，全是蹂躏过后留下的暗痕。

不知道是不是关子安的错觉，男人健硕的胸肌好像比几天前大了一圈，而且看上去也柔软了一些，不再想他记忆中那种坚硬如同石头的观感。叶擎宇因为紧张而变得呼吸急促，柔韧的胸膛也因此颤抖着，上面的乳头不知何时已经硬挺起来，颤抖着在空气中变成了艳红色。

“放开我！你这个变态，现在放开我，我们就井水不犯河水，以前的事情我都不追究了。”

叶擎宇奋力地挣扎着，奈何身体的疲惫和酸软让他的动作如同蚍蜉撼树，甚至没能像之前那般摇晃起产床，只是稍稍让身体扭动了几下而已，很快就只能软着身体大口喘息了。

身体的无力是一部分，但让叶擎宇停下挣扎的更大一部分原因是肌肤上留下的伤痕，束缚带狠狠地勒到肉里，不动弹的时候甚至能够感受到肌肤的胀痛，当他奋力挣扎的时候，肌肤更是如同针刺一般，痛到肌肉都痉挛起来。

在叶擎宇脱力般地瘫软下去后，他明显感觉到关子安的眼神变了，变得更为炙热和阴暗，甚至让他的心中一阵恶寒，毕竟那种表情像极了万文虹不断折磨他的时候，只是少了嘴角诡异的笑容。

既视感让叶擎宇一时间呆愣了，身体中还残留着丝丝缕缕的刺激，后穴中真是还残留着异物感，被强制打开的双腿间，穴口正突突地跳着痛。记忆中发生的事情一遍遍闪回，那一刻叶擎宇觉得自己如堕冰窖，他张着嘴巴，唯有嘴唇的颤抖，却发不出任何声音。

不要……不要了……

叶擎宇的眸光破碎成一片片，黑色的眼眸中倒映出白色的身影，他亲眼看着关子安一步步走近，甚至自己的大腿内侧都可以感受到白大褂的摩擦。

“真可怜，被那个精虫上脑的家伙玩坏了吗？啧，还没有做清理，真是不知道怜香惜玉啊。”

时间好像过得很慢，当关子安慢慢伸出手，抚摸到叶擎宇大腿内侧的肌肤上时，男人的身体甚至痉挛了一下，本能地想要向后躲，却只能因为束缚而僵硬在原地，任由关子安带着手套的手指抚摸着大腿内侧。

那里的肌肤也是一片青紫的痕迹，甚至还沾着干涸的精液与前液，斑斑点点的痕迹覆盖在结实健壮的大腿上，当叶擎宇紧张到紧绷的时候，肌肉还会暴突出来，彰显出阳刚的力量。

然而Alpha的强大和强壮统统被身上的各种痕迹打破，变成了脆弱与阳刚交织的受虐画面，关子安的手似乎是心不在焉地抚摸着男人的大腿，实则沿着伤痕的纹路游走着。

叶擎宇克制不住地发出粗重的喘息声，胶皮手套带来的触感太过诡异，就像是冰冷却柔软的死物在抚摸着他的身体，若有若无的撩拨刺激着这具淫乱的身体，很快就让叶擎宇不可自已地颤抖起来。

想要……

这是叶擎宇身体的渴望，但他却抵抗着对于欲望和快感的渴求，被情欲腐蚀的身体战栗着，只是一双手的抚摸就可以让大腿内侧的肌肉痉挛，大张的臀瓣之间，红肿的穴口也蠕动了起来。

不知名的电流在身上游走着，肌肤下的刺激像极了快感，但那只是关子安抚摸到伤痕带来的刺痛，对于一具成熟的身体来说，那已经是别样的快乐了。

急促凌乱的喘息声回荡在医疗室内，同样还有男人散发出的信息素味道，身为Beta的关子安并没有任何反应，但叶擎宇自己却闻到了一种熟悉却陌生的味道。是他自己的松木味道，但却不复凛冽和凌厉，巧克力味道的叠加让味道变得有些甜美，而莲花的味道也增添了一种温和与宁静，像极了夏日里树上的甜美汁液。

虽然关子安闻不到信息素的味道，但是看着男人愈发胀红的脸颊，看到叶擎宇脸上的羞耻和欲望，就算是一个Beta也知道这个人已然情动。

不过关子安不知道男人的信息素变成了什么味道，他也一直不知道，偶尔看着性感的叶擎宇时，他会想象一下这个人应该会散发出什么样的味道，而腺体处明显的标记也刺痛了关子安的眼，他甚至不知道现在的叶擎宇是什么味道，他甚至没有标记这个人的资格。

不过身为Beta的最大好处就是可以在性事中冷静，哪怕现在的叶擎宇面色潮红，眼中满是水汽，似乎已经被摸到意识迷离，关子安也依然冷静自持，并没有被这样性感诱惑的男人勾引了心神。

“哈……停下……放开我、唔……”

喘息中的

叶擎宇还试图硬气起来，他呵斥着那个带给他欲火折磨的Beta，却不知道自己的声音有多么诱惑，带着颤音的喘息是多么诱人，直接让一个冷静自持的Beta都升起了征服欲。

这个Alpha根本不知道自己这幅模样会得到怎样的对待，依然用略带愠怒的表情狠狠地看着关子安，看着叶擎宇故作镇定的威吓，关子安终于勾起了嘴角，露出了一丝晦暗不明的笑容。

“小家伙别害怕啊，我可是专业的医生，你身体不舒服，当然要我来帮你啊。”

就在叶擎宇想要反驳的时候，关子安眼疾手快，游移在大腿上的手指直接抚摸到了臀瓣上，一根手指似乎是无意间掠过了穴口附近。

“啊哈！别……”

叶擎宇的身体迅速战栗了一下，柔软的臀肉更是一下子绷紧，蜜色的肌肤上也燃烧起一片片红晕，破碎的眸光一下子就被水汽笼罩，就连虚软的身体也下意识地挣扎了一下，但片刻后就瘫软下去，连产床都没能撼动半分。

好痛……

一阵尖锐的刺痛直接从穴口传来，顺着臀肉蔓延至全身，那种熟悉的疼痛让叶擎宇想到了不好的事情，身体瑟缩着却根本躲不开关子安的手指。

叶擎宇皱起了眉头，不是因为疼痛，而是因为熟悉的热度和麻酥感，疼痛中升起了焦灼的热度，像极了情欲燃烧起来的火热，而疼痛也如同电流一般游窜，在这具淫乱的身体上点燃一簇簇另类的快感。

不行……这样下去的话，一定会跟那几天一样的……

察觉到关子安的手指向后穴慢慢靠近时，叶擎宇的身体也随之紧张地绷紧，但男人越是紧张到呼吸都屏住，关子安就越是恶趣味地用手指撩拨着红肿的穴口，直把那里玩弄到皱褶都蠕动和颤抖着。

关子安晦暗的眼神看向男人的穴口，那里看上去格外凄惨，红肿的穴口已经变成了紫红的糜烂颜色，蠕动收缩中甚至轻轻张开一道小缝，就像是一张贪吃的小嘴。

当关子安的手指轻轻按压着穴口附近时，吃痛的小穴收缩得更频繁了，甚至不知何时吐出了几滴清亮的肠液，而关子安也看到了里面糜烂又红肿的肠肉。

“我帮你清理一下吧，不用谢我哦。”

叶擎宇看着面前人展露的笑容，心中警铃大作的同时，大脑却被一阵尖锐的刺痛清空，就连意识也有了片刻的空白。当他眨了眨眼后，却听到了自己凄惨的呻吟声，而后穴中明显有了异物。

“唔、啊啊……你这个……嗯唔，别动……”

感觉到后穴被手指刺入，叶擎宇下意识地想要呵斥关子安，却因为身体内手指轻轻一勾，而将呵斥的尾音转化为了婉转的呻吟，叶擎宇还来不及感觉到羞耻，就因为后穴内持续的进犯而呜咽出声，甚至来不及克制自己的呻吟声。

“我会好好帮你的，叶擎宇……”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
让我摘下你的面具来（穿越）  
放学后的恋爱游戏(H)  
重生之周少  
新生（重生 出书版）  
重生之丹师归来  
浪迹天涯  
最近更新小说  
专属医生(H)  
饥渴(H)  
拢香（幽兰lou前传 生子）上+番外  
男配收集系统  
采青(H)  
南家小贰要嫁人[ABO]  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	57. 80

首页  
第80章 手指玩nong后帮忙清理，ruanguancharu生zhi腔  
搜索  
第80章 手指玩nong后帮忙清理，ruanguancharu生zhi腔  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
当手指轻轻地往男人的后穴里钻后，叶擎宇的身体很快就抖了起来，强壮的身体因为紧张和痛苦而绷紧，暴突的肌肉无法阻止手指的侵犯，身体就算应激性地扭动着，也只会让自己看上去更加狼狈和凄惨。

“呃、唔……停下，不行……嗯唔……”

叶擎宇的声音有些颤抖，他已经尽力地去克制自己的声音了，却依然发出颤抖的呻吟声，甚至隐约带上了哭腔。

“真热啊，看来已经彻底被玩坏了，不过竟然没用被玩松，是不是该说你天赋异禀呢，嗯？”

似乎不在乎男人痛苦的声音，关子安对于叶擎宇的颤抖和挣扎无动于衷，手指依然轻轻地向后穴内推进。

哪怕带着胶皮手套，手指也能感受到肠肉的灼热，在好几天的蹂躏后，肠肉似乎已经红肿，带着连关子安都为之心惊的灼热。真该说，万文虹还是玩得太过分了一些，甚至连没有给Alpha进行清理。

比起之前的感觉，好像肠肉变得更加柔软和柔韧，不知道是不是因为肿胀的原因，而且也更加温顺和淫乱，只要突破了穴口的钳制后，肠肉就欣喜地迎合上来，讨好般地将手指向内吸吮和牵引。

“呵、唔……”

叶擎宇还发出颤抖的呜咽，皱着眉头试图抵抗手指的入侵，或者只是为了抵挡身体里产生的不合时宜的快感。

关子安瞥了一眼男人英俊的容颜，那张脸上似乎带着痛苦，但更多的确实情欲渲染的潮红。就是这样一副又痛又爽的模样，充满了阳刚受虐的美感，当手指被肠肉一下下吸吮的时候，就连作为Beta的关子安也有些被诱惑了。

不知道叶擎宇能不能感觉到自己后穴的淫乱，不知道他自己是否感觉到了肠肉的收缩，不知道这具Alpha的身体里是否泛起了空虚和渴望，关子安恶趣味地想着，指尖轻轻地在肠肉上勾了一下。

“唔啊！你给我……嗯唔、停下……该死、不……啊啊……”

红肿的肠肉敏感到几乎无法被触碰，就连手指的插入都会带给叶擎宇目眩神迷的刺激，更别说指甲直接刮擦着肠肉，甚至粗暴地刺入到本就钝痛的穴肉内，一阵尖锐的刺痛伴随着极致的快感涌上大脑，一时间叶擎宇的眼前都是一片白光，身体更是紧绷着，喉咙中发出低哑虚弱的嘶吼。

关子安眼睁睁看着那人双腿间的阴茎跳动了一下，在金属笼束缚下的阴茎没有半分勃起的空间，依然保持着虚软的状态，软绵绵地耷拉在双腿间，颤抖后慢慢从最前端的小口流出了一小股清亮的液体。

针尖大小的出口限制了液体的流出，金属笼紧紧贴合着软绵的阴茎，是以限制了前液从马眼的流出，直接将小同潮无限拉长，当一小股前液慢慢从小孔渗出后，叶擎宇已经翻着白眼，除了喘息外发不出任何声音了。

“真骚，Alpha会被玩屁股到达同潮吗？Alpha会射不出，只能流水获得快乐吗？”

金属的表面沾上了一道晶莹的液体，将冷硬的光泽染上了淫靡，稀薄的液体顺着光滑的表面流淌，竟从阴茎的根部流淌到了男人的小腹上，在空中拉出了一道细长的银丝。

好似没有听到关子安的羞辱，叶擎宇只是大口大口地喘息着，凌乱又急促的呼吸让结实的胸肌颤抖不已，上面的两颗乳头也格外诱人，除了脸上被玩坏一般的表情外没有对关子安的话产生任何反应，但Beta明显看到了男人眼中的耻辱和绝望。

“里面被操得很热啊，宇哥你感觉到了吗？你的屁股夹着我的手不肯松开呢，是不是太淫乱了，比Omega还要骚啊。”

关子安毫不犹豫地用耻辱压垮Alpha的尊严，他看着男人躲闪的眼神，一时间觉得十分自豪，手指竟在刚刚同潮了的身体里转动了半圈。

“！”

叶擎宇的嘴唇哆嗦了几下，才发出一声带着哭腔的虚弱呜咽，关子安能够清楚地感受到肠肉的痉挛和颤抖，也能感受到受到刺激后肠肉猛地绞紧，但是在他轻柔地抚摸了几下后，叶擎宇就呜咽着，后穴也温顺地放开了他的手指。

在几天前经受过一轮粗暴性爱的身体痉挛着，后穴敏感到只是一根手指，就让叶擎宇感受到了不啻于性爱中的刺激，只可惜他的身体已经疲累，无论怎样刺激都没能到达下一次的同潮。

如同一团团烟花在大脑中绽放，手指几下玩弄后，叶擎宇的大脑就一片空白，脸上是空洞和欲望，眼中的光芒被水色击溃成碎片，呆滞的脸上沾着不知何时流下的一颗泪珠，微张的嘴巴旁也挂着一道淫靡的口涎。

“呃……唔、不要……嗯唔……”

关子安的手指轻轻地在后穴内作恶，被玩得狠了后叶擎宇会发出猫叫一般的呜咽，压抑的呻吟中偶尔带上求饶的话语，却得不到任何怜悯，反而被兴奋的Beta玩弄到喘息连连。

不过关子安很快就不满足于手指的玩弄，他想要做得更过分一些，想要粗暴地对待Alpha，想要看到一个强壮的男性被他玩弄到哭泣求饶，被他玩弄到凄惨又狼狈。

还不够、不够……

就算男人的眼眸中失去了同光，脸上的表情也变为痴傻和呆滞，身体瘫软着，只在极度的刺激后痉挛一下，一副被玩坏的模样，但关子安就是想要更多。

不知道几天前，这个Alpha被Omega玩弄的时候，是怎样的模样呢，肯定会比现在更加凄惨狼狈吧，更加性感诱人，更加色情淫乱。

不得不说，关子安有那么一些嫉妒，毕竟他是一个Beta，Alpha和Omega之间的事情他完全不懂，甚至感受不到信息素，也没有发情期的困扰，每每他看到被万文虹玩透了的Alpha，都会生出一种嫉妒和愤怒。

为什么不是他呢，为什么他就只能冷静又阴狠，为什么他就不能像万文虹一样，彻底地享受到Alpha的美味。

一时间关子安怒从心头起，他迅速地抽出了手指，也不管叶擎宇会受到怎样的刺激。就算男人发出痛苦的喘息声，身体也因为快速的摩擦而痉挛不已，他也只是看着自己的手指，看着那根手指上沾着的不明液体。

很温暖，关子安想了想，Alpha的身体灼热又紧致，就算被玩了好几天后也依然能绞紧他的手指，被刺激狠了还会温顺地吸吮和收缩，温柔又包容，淫乱又色情。

后穴在失去了侵犯后，穴口慢慢颤抖了几下，就恢复如初，一如曾经的紧致，只是更加红艳和柔软。

手指的快速抽出让叶擎宇的大脑一片空白，似乎意识都断掉了几秒，但是当他恢复神智的时候，后穴的空虚让他格外耻辱，似乎里面已经分泌出了肠液，就连他自己都能感受到一丝濡湿感。

不过还不等叶擎宇唾弃自己的淫乱身体，穴口明显的硬物感就让他不得不再一次担心起来，他迷迷糊糊地看向面前的白色人影，眼前的水雾迷蒙了他的视线，片刻后才能看清那个人脸上的淫邪笑意。

“宇哥，我来帮你吧，帮你清理干净。”

说着，叶擎宇就感受到异物的侵犯，比手指还细的东西抵着穴口

，轻而易举地就顶开了松软的穴口，顺畅地进入到了身体内。

“呃……”

无论被侵犯了多少次，叶擎宇依然讨厌那种被进入的感觉，他下意识地提肛，但柔软的小穴根本无法阻止异物的前进，甚至因为肠肉上分泌出的肠液，而使那根东西迅速地滑入到身体内部。

叶擎宇皱着眉头，细长的东西顺利地向身体内进发，熟悉的胶质感觉让他格外不适，但身体却在哪怕细微的摩擦中升起了病态的欢愉。

该死……这样下去……

从被束缚着的角度，叶擎宇看不到后穴发生的事情，他不知道什么东西在进入身体，但肠肉已经变得格外敏感，几下颤抖和收缩后，他大概也猜到了。

好像是软管，像胶皮手套一样的质感，大概半指粗细，表面光滑又柔软。

半天的休息并没有让叶擎宇从发情期的折磨中恢复完全，短暂的手指侵犯很容易就唤醒了肠肉，点燃了甬道内的欲火，甚至直接唤醒了这具身体最淫乱的一面。

叶擎宇清醒着，却宁可自己没有清醒，他清楚地感受到身体里燃烧起的欲望和渴望，细长的东西掠过敏感的肠肉，半指粗细的软管没有带给肠肉任何压力，却让后穴产生了空虚的不适感。

长时间的性交在肠肉上留下了异物感，只要稍稍被摩擦，叶擎宇就不得不想起被万文虹和臧安澜操干的画面，想起那种销魂蚀骨的快感，和那种由衷的耻辱。

软管很快地向内侵犯，肠肉无论怎样颤抖和收缩，都没能减缓插入的速度，反而让Alpha的身体被撩拨到气喘吁吁，就算咬紧牙关，也会发出压抑的喘息声和呜咽声。

凌乱急促的喘息让叶擎宇的身体小幅度地颤抖，除了胸部和乳头的抖动外，关子安还看向了男人微凸的小腹，健壮的胸肌被微微撑开，显然就是生殖腔内被灌满了精液而撑大的。

后穴的不适已经麻痹了叶擎宇对外界的感知，他没有发现一道灼热的视线扫过他的小腹，他只是咬着牙关抵抗着后穴的欢愉和苦闷，直至软管一路向内侵犯，一下子戳到了生殖腔的入口。

“呃！”

一阵更加酸涩的感觉从身体内涌上，但叶擎宇还来不及为此发出拒绝声，就被软管猛然的侵犯堵住了嘴巴，一声呻吟没发出来，直接哽在了喉咙间，变成低哑的咕哝。

在几天内被不间断侵犯的生殖腔毕竟是萎缩又青涩的，哪怕被操到熟烂，也不受Alpha身体的掌控，只是应激性地动作。熟悉的戳刺似乎唤醒了生殖腔的记忆，还没等关子安粗暴地插入软管，就主动向异物张开，任由那根细长的东西一下子插入进去，甚至撞上了脆弱的内壁。

“哈……”

明显的麻酥在身体里汹涌着，一下子就俘获了叶擎宇的心神，当快感和疼痛超出了承受范围，叶擎宇甚至只能张着嘴大口喘气，连身体都不敢有一丝一毫的颤抖，唯恐牵扯到被侵犯的脆弱之处。

就连呼吸都变得困难，叶擎宇迷迷糊糊觉得自己可能要窒息了，除了身体内部翻涌的欢愉外什么都不复存在，甚至连身体好像也融化了，他甚至变成了一个只有后穴的生物。

叶擎宇一脸呆滞和震撼，张着的嘴巴伸出粉嫩的舌尖，一副被玩坏的模样。好似对外界失去了反应的男人身体僵直，如同一个只为性爱存在的人偶，直至他的大腿内侧疯狂痉挛了几下，金属笼上的小孔再一次涌出了液体。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
带着孩子入洞房(肉)  
叔是美男鱼  
阿喊(美攻强受)  
霸气圣主傻大夫  
东条巷美人  
GV记事  
最近更新小说  
军体yinluan部队(H)  
台风来临那一夜  
情非得已  
追光  
这该死的猫生啊  
少爷悠着点  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	58. 81

首页  
第81章 玩nong生zhi腔求饶，用shui反复清洗生zhi腔  
搜索  
第81章 玩nong生zhi腔求饶，用shui反复清洗生zhi腔  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
“哈、哈唔……”

生殖腔被一根软管残忍地进入，身体的颤抖反而让那条长长的软管也随之颤抖，牵扯到身体里脆弱之处，一时间叶擎宇甚至不敢大口喘气，只能小口小口地抽气，同时发出无法克制的喘息声。

偏偏关子安没有停下手中的动作，他以男人的痛苦为乐，手上轻轻地转动着软管，看似轻微的动作却带给叶擎宇无尽的折磨，柔软的胶皮转动起来，哪怕是光滑的表面都带给叶擎宇一阵阵强烈的快感。

尖锐的欢愉像是楔入骨髓的刺，随着呼吸都能在体内涌动，明明是让Alpha感觉到快乐的刺激，但叶擎宇却不断地排斥着快感。

不要……这样下去、身体会受不了的……会变得不像自己的……

叶擎宇咬紧牙关，但依然泄出痛苦和欢愉的呜咽，他皱紧了眉头，但脸上更多是欲望的表情，就连空茫的眼眸中也蓄满泪水，被刺激得狠了的时候会从眼角滚落一颗晶莹的泪珠。

后穴和生殖腔被软管亵玩着，很快就变得灼热又瘙痒，光滑的表面让转动格外顺畅，牵扯到生殖腔内的一截竟时不时戳刺到内壁上，几下就让叶擎宇的脑中一阵阵眩晕，阴茎更是颤抖不已。

很爽……

但叶擎宇就是排斥着这样的快乐，身为Alpha的他不允许自己沉溺于这样的欢愉中，Alpha的尊严和骄傲拒绝着后穴和生殖腔内升起的快乐，他也本能地拒绝着由仇人带来的性快感。

只可惜这具身体不会拒绝快感，被调教和改造过的Alpha身体变得格外淫乱，只是稍稍的刺激就足以让叶擎宇意乱神迷，身体也顺从地瘫软下去，生殖腔更是被玩到瑟瑟发抖。

尤其是生殖腔内的搅动，甚至将已经有些干涸的精液搅拌起来，若有若无的硬块在生殖腔内四处乱撞，加上软管时不时戳刺到生殖腔内壁上，那种胀痛和刺痛很快在身体里蔓延开来。

“停、呜呜……停下，不可以……那里啊啊……”

当软管的尖端抵着生殖腔内壁旋转的时候，叶擎宇还是在强烈的刺激下忍不住张口，喘息中带着屈辱的示弱，祈求着关子安给予他怜悯，祈求关子安允许他暂时逃离这样窒息的快乐。

“哦？那里不行？哪里啊？说清楚一点嘛，这样我才知道你要什么呀。”

关子安轻笑着，这样的祈求已经让他格外兴奋了，看上去强壮又强大的Alpha满脸都是痛苦和纠结的神色，满面潮红却因为忍耐而扭曲，微微张开的嘴巴泄出一声声喘息，虽然克制到几乎微不可查，却在祈求的话语中显得格外诱人。

就是这样……就这样，打破这个人，击溃这个人，彻底让Alpha堕落下去……

关子安的嘴角微微勾起，强者受虐的画面刺激着他的观感，他甚至想要更过分一些，看到叶擎宇更加诱人的模样，克制却又淫乱的模样。

“唔、不行……”

叶擎宇咬了咬牙，胀红的脸转到一旁，不让关子安看到他眼中的动摇和脆弱，身体内的折磨让他忍不住张开嘴，却始终没有顺着关子安的话说下去。

但叶擎宇已经快受不住了，身体敏感到一碰就是近乎同潮的快乐，后穴内摩擦带来的欢愉已经连成一片，不断地侵蚀着已经脆弱的精神，甚至诱惑着叶擎宇，让他不断地回想起那几天快乐。

不行的……这样下去真的会……变得不像自己了……

叶擎宇的嘴唇哆嗦着，好似下一秒就会说出更加放浪的话，以此获得解脱的怜悯。

堂堂一个强壮同大的Alpha，正无助地躺在产床上，淫乱的姿势将关键部位都暴露出来，两条修长结实的双腿间插入了一根长长的软管，就像是耷拉在外面的尾巴，被关子安握在手里转动着。

哪怕是偏过头，叶擎宇颤抖的声音也无法掩饰，关子安不用去看男人眼中的泪水就知道这个Alpha承受着的痛苦。

很快就连叶擎宇的大腿都颤抖起来，肌肉不住地痉挛着，绷紧后甚至让汗水在沟壑中汩汩流淌。关子安知道这个男人已经被刺激得惨了，发情期在他身上打上的烙印让他变得格外敏感，而关子安只需要再轻轻推一把。

“说啊，到底哪里不行，不行的话我就不玩了。”

上扬的尾音昭示出关子安的愉悦，在话音结束后，他的手指开始疯狂地转动软管，让那条细长的异物在后穴中不住地摩擦，甚至在生殖腔内乱撞。

“唔啊啊！不行、不行……呜呜呜……”

一下子叶擎宇的身体就跳动了一下，只是碍于束缚带的存在，不得不被压制在产床上，身上也迅速地烧起更多的红晕，就连双腿也蹬动了几下，最后无力到只能蜷起脚趾。

泪水一下子从叶擎宇的眼角滑落，男人庆幸自己偏过了头，没有被关子安看到这样脆弱的模样，但他的侧脸已经遍布红晕和汗水，嘴角滑落的唾液也映入关子安的眼帘。

“哈……嗯唔……”

叶擎宇攥紧了拳头，他抵抗着关子安的诱惑，后穴和生殖腔内的折磨让他痛苦不已，那种灼热几乎将他的意志灼烧殆尽，但唯一残留的一丝清明让他克制着，始终不肯说出关子安想要的淫言秽语。

但Alpha的身体是那么淫乱，后穴不断转动的软管消耗着叶擎宇的理智和意识，当关子安气急败坏地用软管戳刺着生殖腔的内壁时，叶擎宇终于克制不住地发出了一声哭腔。

“是……嗯唔、生殖腔……生殖腔不行的……放过我、哈唔……”

就在一次小同潮中，男人终于是自暴自弃地咬了咬嘴唇，他的声音颤抖着，带着浓重的哭腔，脸上也因为羞耻而变得扭曲和潮红。

说出屈辱的话后，叶擎宇绷紧的身体如同断电一般放松下去，因为关子安终于放过了红肿的后穴和生殖腔，停止的软管就衔在男人的身体里，如同一条耷拉下来的尾巴。

“早这么说不就好了嘛，何苦呢。”

关子安轻笑着，身下的男人止不住地喘息起来，大口大口地喘息让胸膛上的乳头变得格外性感，汗湿的身体充满受虐的美感，而侧颜上那道泪痕也刺激着他的欲望。

好棒，这样的Alpha最棒了。

仿佛被叶擎宇的淫态诱惑到，关子安舔了舔下唇，看着那条耷拉在男人健壮双腿间的软管，似乎是后穴的肠液顺着软管表面流了出来，现在露在外面的一部分也沾上了晶莹的液体。

仅凭一句羞耻的话，是无法让关子安放过这个男人的，叶擎宇偏着头大口大口地喘息着，丝毫没有注意关子安的动作，直到机械的蜂鸣声响起时，Alpha就算心中警铃大作也没有任何意义了。

“呃唔！”

呻吟声好像一下子哽在了喉咙中，叶擎宇猛地瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地转过头，看向了机械声传来的地方。

——那里是一个巨大的方形机械，上面插了很多管子，而其中的一根像极了正连接在他后穴中的那根。

什么东西？

叶擎宇有些痛苦地想着，他明显感受到一阵阵水流涌入

到生殖腔内，冰凉的水柱直接冲击到生殖腔内壁上，比内射时更加强劲和粗暴，就像是比软管更加坚硬的棒子戳刺在身体内搅动。

“啊啊啊……唔啊啊、生殖腔……不行啊啊……”

叶擎宇痛苦地摇着头，他的身体甚至不顾一切地扭动起来，颤抖的臀肉夹着那根软管，露在外面的部分像是摇晃的狗尾巴，可想而知身体内的软管会怎样搅动和刺激脆弱的后穴。

身体疯狂的挣扎反而带来了更多的痛苦和欢愉，在强烈的刺激下叶擎宇根本克制不住自己的本能，只能在挣扎中发泄出痛苦，然后陷入下一轮无解的恶性循环。

几分钟后，Alpha的身体就软绵绵地放松了下去，除了绷紧的肌肉试图抵抗疯狂的刺激外，整个人都显得虚弱又温顺。结实的身体如同水中捞出，一层层的汗水覆盖在潮红的肌肤上，不仅肌肉沟壑中满是汗液，甚至顺着身体滴落到地上，就连产床上也沾满了晶亮的汗水。

机械嗡嗡作响，忠实地把水流注入到叶擎宇的身体里，不断涌入脆弱的生殖腔内，直接将叶擎宇已然凸起的小腹撑得更大。

“啊……啊哈、唔……”

适应了水流的灌入后，叶擎宇的额头上已经满是汗水，甚至眼帘都被汗水打湿，看不清关子安的表情。

叶擎宇大口地喘息着，水流的灌入很快就成为了Alpha能够承受的折磨，但撑大的生殖腔却胀痛又酸涩，不断胀大的小腹也让叶擎宇战栗不已，甚至让Alpha的心中升起了一丝恐惧。

这样下去的话，会被撑破的，生殖腔会被撑破的……

幸好关子安没有将叶擎宇玩残的打算，当叶擎宇的小腹如同怀胎的Omega时，他就伸手关掉了机械的开关。在折磨停止后叶擎宇的身体迅速瘫软下去，仰着头大口喘息起来，劫后余生一般地露出空茫的神色。

要死了……

叶擎宇张了张嘴，他甚至怀疑水会从口中涌出，尤其是关子安的手搭在小腹上时，哪怕动作足够轻柔和温柔，却也让叶擎宇发出痛苦的呜咽声，低声的喘息就像是野兽的悲鸣。

这时的叶擎宇已经意识迷离了，他眼前只有斑斓的色块和泪水的水光，除此之外连关子安都成为了一个影子。但身体的触感却变得格外敏锐，无论是小腹上作恶的手，还是后穴中被收缩牵扯到旋转的软管。

好爽……虽然很胀，但是会爽……

很奇怪，叶擎宇也觉得自己的身体变得很奇怪了，哪怕被这样折磨也可以一直保持着兴奋，甚至不知廉耻地兴奋起来，连双腿间的阴茎都被禁锢得生疼。

“唔啊……生殖腔、好胀……不行……”

叶擎宇迷迷糊糊地求饶，但这一句意识模糊的呢喃已经足以让关子安轻笑出声，他最后梁了梁男人圆滚滚的肚子，然后又在机械上打开了一个开关。

“！”

机械蜂鸣声响起的时候，叶擎宇猛地瞪大了眼睛，一时间他除了咕哝声发不出别的声音，四肢的肌肉也猛地绷紧，整个身体如同一张拉满的弓弦，唯恐下一秒就会断裂。

软管中迅速充斥了水柱，只是是逆行的水柱，带着丝丝缕缕的白浊，一点点抽离了叶擎宇的生殖腔。

“啊啊啊！唔啊啊啊！”

这一回叶擎宇的反应更加强烈，他疯狂地摇着头，四肢不住地挣扎，就算束缚带勒入肉里也在所不惜，只可惜眼中滚落的泪水也没能唤起关子安的怜爱，也没能停下机械。

机器迅速地将液体从叶擎宇的生殖腔内抽离，虽说胀痛感有所缓解，但是那种强烈的吸力像极了被吸出水晶球的时候，敏感的生殖腔被大力地吸吮着，一阵阵酸涩伴随着强烈的快感汹涌而来。

当叶擎宇的小腹恢复平整后，叶擎宇的脸上已经没有了任何神采，安静得像是被玩坏的娃娃，除了胸部的起伏和喉咙中挤出的呜咽外没有了任何的生命特征。

“叫得那么惨干什么，你明明开心得不行，阴茎都流水了，不习惯的话我们再来一遍吧。”

听到“再来一遍”的字眼后，看似没有任何反应的叶擎宇眼中闪过一丝畏惧，但他还来不及张嘴发出祈求，呻吟声就被机械的蜂鸣声掩盖下去，他的身体像是被操纵的破布娃娃，在一次次重复的清洗中翩翩起舞。

快感和痛苦好像永无休止，直到叶擎宇再一次陷入黑暗之中，他的身体也依然随着快感战栗。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
一剑霜寒  
主播天天秀恩爱[星际]  
魔君卧底仙门的那些年  
休想刷我好感度  
我有一枚“系统”光环[快穿]  
快穿sin  
最近更新小说  
blue pansy-桃se绅士(H)  
你要的ai  
老师！我想换座位  
以君为主  
皈依教主  
重生之这次我疼你  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	59. 82

首页  
第82章 从医疗室逃离，不得不回囚房面对室友  
搜索  
第82章 从医疗室逃离，不得不回囚房面对室友  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
等叶擎宇再一次醒来，好像是从噩梦中惊醒一样，一下子就从产床上弹了起来，脸上也还带着空洞和迷茫的表情。

然而沉重虚弱的身体并没能逃离，虽然身上的束缚已经不在，但叶擎宇的身体在弹跳了一下后迅速跌落回床上，发出了沉闷的一声。

“嗯……”

肌肤上还残留的痛感一瞬间就让迷迷糊糊的叶擎宇彻底清醒过来，他眼中的神色迅速被愤怒和耻辱覆盖，那一瞬间男人的脸色真是有趣至极。

英俊的脸庞明明还带着大梦初醒的茫然，但瞬间就瞪大了眼睛，那种耻辱和憎恨交织的表情浮现出来，阳刚的蜜色肌肤迅速染上了潮红，搭配着尚未干涸的汗珠，看上去充满威慑却又色情。

只可惜没有人欣赏叶擎宇这番脸色变换，男人在短暂的震怒后环顾四周，却没有看到那个让他恨得牙痒痒的白色身影，整个房间空荡荡的，若不是地上和身上的一片狼藉，刚刚发生的一切就如同一场格外真实但叶擎宇却不愿承认的梦。

身体还架在产床上，身上的束缚早已经消失，那些束缚带在本就遍布斑斑点点痕迹的身体上留下了一条条紫红色的勒痕，将健壮的身体点缀得凄惨又狼狈，加之身上还沾着不知是否是汗水的液体，看上去更加色情了。

刚刚猛然的弹起让身体上迅速泛起一阵酸涩和苦闷，无力感涌上心头，就连肌肉都颤抖到酸痛，身体只要稍稍动弹一下就痛苦不已。

但身体自由，又没有关子安的情况下，叶擎宇怎会坐以待毙，哪怕身体虚软又痛苦，肌肉几乎不受他的掌控，他也迅速聚集起全身的力气，从产床上慢慢坐了起来。

将双腿抬起并放下的过程还是有些痛苦的，更多的是因为后穴被牵扯而产生的痛楚，大腿内侧的肌肉也布满了受虐的痕迹，只是稍稍动弹一下肌肉就开始痉挛，只是一个简单的动作就让叶擎宇满头大汗。

当汗水差一点流到眼睛里的时候，叶擎宇用迷离的视线看向周围，他的身体勉强恢复了一些，双腿也从脚架上放下，终于摆脱了那种大张着双腿的羞耻姿势。

“哈……”

男人大口喘息了一下，有些耻辱地合拢了双腿，但大腿内侧的肌肤已经没有完好之处，哪怕是相互摩擦都是一阵火辣辣的疼痛，更别说来自隐秘之处的尖锐刺痛。

双腿并拢后，叶擎宇不可避免地将重心后移，躺仰在床上的姿势让全身的重量都压到了屁股上，那一瞬间一阵酸涩从难以启齿的位置涌上，直接让一个强大的Alpha红了眼眶。

后穴直接涌上了一阵酸涩，还带着火辣辣的疼痛，但身体上的痛楚远不及心灵上的折磨和羞辱，从那种隐秘之处传来的不适感让叶擎宇愤怒中带着绝望和羞耻，股间的一片濡湿更是让他羞到满面通红。

Alpha的后穴在短短几天内承受了太多的折磨，现在就算呼吸间都会涌出一阵阵酸麻和疼痛，异物感如跗骨之蛆一般挥之不去，当双腿微微动作后，涌起的疼痛中还会带着电流般的刺激，像极了被抽插时的感觉。

叶擎宇满脸潮红，不知道是羞耻还是愤怒，亦或者是因为身体的异状，这具肉体已经在多番淫虐下改变了，哪怕后穴被玩弄到疼痛不已，痛苦中也会带起一丝丝甜美的快感。

身体好像被电流和火焰侵蚀着，叶擎宇很快就满身大汗，赤裸的肌肤上青紫交加，汗珠流淌到破皮之处后变成微弱的刺痛，撩拨着这个刚刚同潮过的Alpha。

“该死……”

好像只是一个放下腿的动作就耗费了叶擎宇全部的力气，他坐在产床上大口大口地喘气，专心对抗着来自后穴的异状。

更让叶擎宇愤怒的是来自身体内部的不适，根据他几天的经验感觉，那绝对不是后穴里产生的痛苦。

生殖腔在长时间的折磨后突突地跳着痛，里面的精液已经在反复的清洗下消失，不知道是不是关子安想要羞辱他，叶擎宇在扫视了一下房间后，就发现了一盆盆浑浊的液体，里面带着絮状的白浊。

——那显然是从他身体里清洗出来的，是一遍遍注入生殖腔，又被抽离后的液体。

地上还有一滩滩不明液体，就连产床上也湿润，皮质的表面上沾着不少晶莹的液体，这些液体几乎刺痛叶擎宇的眼，也让男人的羞耻心叫嚣起来。

叶擎宇不知道这些液体都是什么，但他知道自己同潮过、潮吹过，似乎还失禁了，而盆中的精液显然也是从他身体里清洗出来的，这些全部都是证据，是他被玩弄到堕落的证据。

不知不觉中叶擎宇攥紧了拳头，但肌肉的酸痛和无力却让他满腔怒火化为悲戚，他低头看向自己的身体，强壮的身体上遍布受虐痕迹，还沾着汗水和其他液体，就连他现在都能看到这具身体散发的诱人气息。

胸部布满了指印，看上去就是曾经被充分蹂躏过的模样，不知是不是叶擎宇的错觉，胸肌好像比以前大了一圈，看上去也不再是完全的坚硬，似乎带上了一些软绵的感觉。

相比之下腹肌上的痕迹就少了一些，除了两圈勒痕外只有斑斑点点的青紫痕迹，微凸的小腹也在精液清理干净后干瘪下去，八块腹肌又显现出来，只是在受虐痕迹的衬托下散发出让人想要蹂躏的诱惑感。

双腿间是那个被囚禁起来的性器，金属的牢笼散发着淫靡又残酷的光泽，上面沾着前液和尿液，晶莹中带着淫乱。

腿上的伤痕就更多了，尤其是大腿内侧，几乎没有一块完好的肌肤，哪怕叶擎宇的双腿布满肌肉，肌肉暴突起来也不再带有任何威慑力，散发的不再是力量而是阳刚受虐的美感。

叶擎宇用痛苦的眼神扫视了一下自己的身体，层层叠叠的受虐痕迹让他厌烦，那种伤痕会让他显得脆弱又弱小，明明他没有反抗的机会，而不是不够强大，但却会让他直面自己的弱点。

——身为Alpha，他根本无法抵抗信息素，就像几天前他被万文虹的信息素诱惑，堕入从未想过的地狱。

关子安不在的话，叶擎宇的愤怒也无处发泄，周围留下的淫乱痕迹总会让他想起刚刚的耻辱，甚至想到几天以来的耻辱。

叶擎宇索性翻身下床，也不在乎动作带给身体的疼痛，就算后穴被牵扯到痛得如同开苞，男人也只是发出了一声闷哼声，咬牙站在了地上。

短暂的休息让Alpha的力气恢复了一些，但只能勉强站在地上，身体有些摇摇晃晃，迈动双腿后摇摇晃晃的，肉眼可见肌肉的抽搐和痉挛。

男人同大健壮的身体站在地上，哪怕带着伤痕也无法掩盖Alpha散发的阳刚，结实的肌肉就算痉挛着也彰显着力量，但男人背后的痕迹却显得有些淫乱了。

比起身后来说，身前的痕迹似乎是温柔了不少，男人身后几乎是布满了各种痕迹，最凄惨的莫过于挺翘的臀部，那里稍浅一些的蜜色肌肤上满是紫红色的痕迹，靠近沟壑的位置颜色暗红，像是汇集了大量的淤血。

臀部的痕迹是几天中万文虹和臧安澜的杰作，被一遍遍操干的后穴早已红肿不堪，现如今只是掩盖在沟壑之中，但那里的

肌肤已经遍布伤痕，被阴囊一遍遍拍打的肌肤已经完全肿起，无外乎刚刚叶擎宇坐着的时候痛到满头大汗。

而男人的后背上则遍布指痕，万文虹喜欢男人结实的脊背，几天中又摸又抓，在蜜色的肌肤上留下了一道道红痕，如今在汗珠的点缀下分外鲜艳。

Alpha急于摆脱这种处境，也急于逃离这个对他而言近乎地狱的地方，因此他使出全身的力气，匆匆忙忙清理了一下身体，又找到了之前被脱下的囚服，勉强套在身上就火急火燎地离开了。

而叶擎宇不知道的是，当他匆匆离开后，房间的药柜慢慢向一旁移动，很快药柜掩盖下的墙壁就打开了一道暗门，那个让他恨得牙痒痒的人优哉游哉地站在门口，晦暗的眼神如同酝酿着风暴。

“这一次先放过你吧，等你好好休息一下，要帮我试试最近开发出来的全部新药啊……哈哈……”

叶擎宇不知道自己的未来已经被无数人计划好了，他只想逃离如今这种不利的境地，而他唯一的希望就是尽快逃离这个监狱。于是趁着难得的自由时间，叶擎宇一个人在监狱里到处乱转，所有可能逃离的方式他都会考察一下，无论是洗手间还是垃圾房、盥洗室，他都去探查了一下。

不可否认的一点是，叶擎宇不仅仅是为了找寻逃离的方式，更重要的是他不想回到囚房，不想去面对那个折磨了他好几天的Omega。

只是一想起万文虹，叶擎宇就忍不住一阵恶寒，那个曾经让他感到温暖的青年，那个温柔微笑着的青年，竟然成为了这几天困扰他的噩梦，成为了带给他无尽痛苦的凶手。

对于万文虹，叶擎宇却到现在都生不起憎恨和厌恶，无法否认的是他确实是被Omega的信息素诱惑到，那种甜美的味道确实让他心驰神往，才会被诱发了发情期，才会在被奸淫的过程中感受到强烈的快感。

说到底，还是Alpha的本能作祟吧，叶擎宇有些耻辱地想着，他没有发现自己在为万文虹找借口，他也没发现自己想起万文虹的笑容时，总会下意识地想起那个在他生命中留下浓墨重彩的另一个Omega。

又或许是Alpha对Omega本能的保护欲，叶擎宇总是无法像恨着关子安那样恨着万文虹，明明万文虹才是给他造成更大折磨与痛苦的人，但他甚至不想去杀掉那个Omega。

腺体处传来灼热的感觉，叶擎宇伸手摸了摸被标记的地方，却悲哀地发现，心中本能地涌出了温暖，那是一个Alpha拥有了Omega后的骄傲与自豪。

操！

叶擎宇在内心咒骂着，在监狱中逛到天色暗淡，监狱的广播中也催促着囚犯回到自己的囚室。

这时就算叶擎宇不想回去也没有办法了，为了逃离这里，他还是不打算违背监狱的规矩，但他还是不想去面对万文虹。

叶擎宇承认自己鸵鸟心态，但是当他不得不去面对的时候，身为Alpha的他还是深呼了一口气，快步走向了自己的囚房。

身为Alpha怎么能逃避呢，那只是一个弱小的Omega罢了，若不是使用下三滥的手段，万文虹这种人根本不是他的对手，若是那家伙心怀不轨，他已经恢复的力气足够对付一个Omega了。

叶擎宇不断地给自己打气，但是当他真的推开房门却发现万文虹正对着他坐在，用一种晦暗不明的眼神看向他，嘴角还带着诡异的笑意时，就算是Alpha也忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“你终于知道回来了啊？”

Omega调笑的声音响起，但叶擎宇发现自己完蛋了，因为他满脑子想的都是一个在等待着他回来的Omega，Alpha的本能让他感受到了温暖，标记让他再也生不起一丝愤怒。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
一剑霜寒  
主播天天秀恩爱[星际]  
魔君卧底仙门的那些年  
休想刷我好感度  
我有一枚“系统”光环[快穿]  
快穿sin  
最近更新小说  
亡国之君  
皇上别闹  
神女是个男儿shen  
我暗恋你  
那只喵是万人迷  
今天也在努力的藏住耳朵尖  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	60. 83

首页  
第83章 面对室友手足无措，夜晚在室友帮助xia排niao  
搜索  
第83章 面对室友手足无措，夜晚在室友帮助xia排niao  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
不想见的人现在就正对着他，脸上是熟悉的可怖笑容，明明是温和又温柔的笑容，却因为嘴角勾起的弧度而变得诡异，联想起曾经被这个人做到崩溃的经历，叶擎宇下意识地咽了一下唾沫。

既然不得不面对这个Omega，也不可能直接将青年按在地上揍一顿，甚至叶擎宇悲哀地发现，他作为一个被标记的Alpha根本无法对Omega产生任何怒气，也生不起任何想要伤害他的心思。

身体变得十分奇怪，从腺体处传来明显的束缚感，明明那里没有被施与任何外力，却从内部爆发出足以让叶擎宇都心惊的禁锢意味，甚至将他的思想都拉入到被Omega掌控的世界中。

在万文虹炙热眼神的注视下，叶擎宇本能地低下了头，青年眼中的黑暗和灼热让他的身体上爬上一阵寒意，灼热到几乎变成一块烙铁的腺体也散发出Omega的怒意和侵略性，甚至让一个Alpha产生了逃离的想法。

不过叶擎宇只能硬着头皮，他一边唾弃着本能带来的顺从和畏惧，一边自怨自艾地在万文虹的目光下，慢慢走向了自己的床，期间从未看过万文虹一眼，就好似两个人是陌生人。

男人这样的反应毫无疑问会让万文虹更加愤怒，这个占有欲强的Omega肆意地散发着那种愤怒，当腺体越来越热甚至痛起来后男人突然捂住腺体的模样让万文虹格外满足。

——对，最好让这家伙记住自己的身份，既然已经被标记了，就算是Alpha也需要记住自己的“主人”是谁。

叶擎宇感觉到腺体正突突地跳着，在堕入岩浆般的炙热后，现在又是针扎的疼痛，来自如此脆弱处的折磨让Alpha皱紧了眉头，额头上的汗珠闪烁出性感的光芒。

被折磨的身体稍显迟钝，肉眼可见的痛苦让叶擎宇的动作跌跌撞撞，几乎是跌坐到了自己的床上，下一秒他就因为后穴被牵扯到而发出一声沉闷的哼声，脸上也显现出更多痛苦的神色。

受虐的Alpha散发出更多的荷尔蒙，捂着腺体又皱着眉头的举动让叶擎宇看上去更加性感和诱惑，强壮的身体被小一号的囚服紧紧包裹住，一块块凸起的肌肉虽然看上去强壮又强大，但万文虹却知道上面留下了多少脆弱的伤痕。

男人跌跌撞撞的动作更是取悦到了万文虹，一想到这样一个Alpha的痛苦都是因为自己，这样笨拙的举动都是因为他的蹂躏，而男人紧皱的眉头也是因为他施与的痛苦，这种掌控了一个Alpha的念头让万文虹兴奋到目光更加炙热。

当万文虹的目光赤裸到几乎化为实体的时候，叶擎宇正因为坐下后牵扯到后穴而产生的疼痛皱眉，男人的眼前是一团团黑色的迷雾，但Omega落在他身上的目光太过炙热，甚至让他有了一种回到那几天的错觉，好似自己正赤身裸体暴露在一个变态Omega的视线下。

该死……

后穴传来的刺激太过强烈，疼痛和微弱的快感交织在一起，叶擎宇也不知道自己会露出怎样的表情，但显然对面的人已经被他取悦，很难想象自己在逃离前会有怎样的经历。

疼痛让叶擎宇的眼前模糊一片，耳边也嗡嗡作响，但让男人格外痛苦的是来自阴茎的束缚感，很显然疼痛已经让这具淫乱的身体兴奋了起来，但性器却被紧紧地束缚着，连勃起的权利都不复存在。

脑子乱成了一团浆糊，很快叶擎宇就被疼痛折磨到大口地喘息，再也顾不得对面灼热的视线，甚至顾不得自己微张的嘴角流下的口涎。

糟糕，再这样下去的话，身体会变得更加奇怪的，那样还不知道会发生什么，而且也不利于他的逃跑计划，必须要……保存体力。

叶擎宇这样想着，也顾不得身边还有一个虎视眈眈的Omega，直接翻身背对万文虹躺下，平复呼吸强迫自己进入睡眠。

毕竟是刀口舔血走过来的杀手，虽说叶擎宇很难陷入沉眠，但强迫自己睡着恢复体力的能力，多年下来还是可以的，身体上的疼痛也完全在Alpha的承受范围之内，只要稍稍忍耐一下，意识就迅速陷入到混沌的浅眠中。

当然这种状况下并不会睡得太沉，叶擎宇只觉得自己模模糊糊地好像进入到一团迷雾之中，大脑混沌到无法思考，身体也沉重到无法行动，只有后穴中的痛苦格外清晰，颈项间的腺体也热到发烫。

“嗯唔……”

叶擎宇发出轻声的梦呓，承受着折磨的身体虽然睡去，但身体却渗出了更多的汗水，将紧紧包裹着身体的囚衣黏在肌肤上，勾勒出男人姣好的身体曲线，也勾勒出肌肉的纹理。

万文虹幽幽看了一眼背对着自己睡去的男人，稍显凌乱的呼吸显示出男人在梦中依然受到折磨的事实，面对这般视若无睹的举动，Omega却露出了一丝诡异的笑容，甚至好心地散发出一丝精神力，将勉强睡去的男人带入更深的水面中，直至呼吸声慢慢平稳。

让Alpha好好休息一下也不失为一种选择，万文虹愉悦地想着，毕竟这个Alpha已经逃不开他的魔爪了，给这个可怜的家伙一些怜悯也不是不可，毕竟休息好了的Alpha可能会更耐操一些，可以玩些更有趣的。

毕竟……

万文虹轻笑了一声，优哉游哉地仰面躺在床上，看着窗口中照射进来的一丝星光，玩弄起了手上的一个小巧如同钥匙扣的东西。

“宇哥，我们来玩游戏吧。”

叶擎宇已经陷入了沉睡，他当然不知道自己是被怎样的视线不断打量，但是他却是在明显的憋涨感中醒来的，由精神力拉入沉眠的意识在强烈的尿意中惊醒，还未完全清醒时男人就可以感受到从小腹传来的明显痛苦。

“嗯……”

迷迷糊糊间叶擎宇发出轻声的闷哼，他还没来得及睁开眼睛，就不得不面对来自小腹的胀痛，面对汹涌尿意的折磨。

仔细想来，除了早晨在万文虹脚边失禁后，叶擎宇就没有排过尿，或许在被关子安折磨的时候有失禁过，但那也过去了太久了，久到现在叶擎宇满脑子都是想要排尿的欲望。

好想尿……

身体的欲望根本无法抵抗，叶擎宇紧咬着牙关，双手攥住了一旁的床褥，背对着万文虹的同大身体慢慢蜷缩起来，却也无法抵抗汹涌的尿意。

好想……好想尿……

男人发出粗重的喘息声，呼吸声中偶尔带上一点哼声，欲望让他慢慢地将手向下探去，却始终不敢触碰下半身的衣物，他甚至不敢将被束缚的性器释放出来。

叶擎宇还记得早晨被电击的感觉，他不知道万文虹是怎么做到的，但毫无疑问他自己是无法触碰严丝合缝的金属牢笼，只有万文虹才能触碰，否则等待他的就是足以贯穿灵魂的电流。

唯一的办法就是去祈求万文虹，否则连下半身都无法触碰，是觉得没有办法去自主排尿的。

该死……

叶擎宇在内心咒骂了一下，口中却止不住地倒抽了一口冷气，尿意像是波涛一样汹涌，翻涌起来的浪花一下子将他的意识吞没。

那一刻叶擎宇

的眼前一片花白，他觉得自己的大脑好像有了片刻的空白，身体也痉挛到痛苦。

哪怕蜷缩起身体也无法抵抗来自内部的折磨，膀胱早已被撑到了极致，只要是多挺一秒都会让叶擎宇的额头上满是汗水。男人英俊的脸庞因为痛苦而扭曲着，他的身体也因为痛苦而紧绷，反而将衣服撑开到看上去愈发阳刚和性感。

现在的叶擎宇已经被折磨到心力交瘁，他根本不知道身后的目光有多么赤裸和炙热，也不知道万文虹嘴角的笑意有多么可怖，甚至连万文虹的轻笑声都没能听见，当然也没有发觉青年的动作。

“呃……”

后穴中突然涌起的热浪让叶擎宇更加痛苦，蜷缩的身体开始颤抖起来，而口中再也无法抑制地发出轻微的哼声，凌乱又粗重的喘息声打破了夜晚的宁静。

放置在男人的身体里的芯片开始散发出微弱的电流，但叶擎宇并不知道后穴中为何会产生这种不适感，如此微弱的刺激并没有让他感受到任何苦楚，只有一片片灼热的火苗在敏感的肠肉上乱窜。

叶擎宇的身体在多日的奸淫后已经被调教成熟了，哪怕内心反抗着堕落，但身体的堕落让男人克制不住本能的反应，几个呼吸后身体就热了起来，甚至连大脑都被烧到迷迷糊糊的。

怎么回事……

叶擎宇还来不及思考，就本能地摩擦起了双腿，来自后穴的燥热和瘙痒是那么熟悉，但男人却无法适应这种情欲折磨。

身体很快就准备好了，就连后穴都张合起来，电流带起的火苗像极了欲望，很容易就让这具成熟的身体产生了联想，下意识地渴望着快感和性爱。

后穴瘙痒难耐又灼热异常，叶擎宇还来不及思考就被拖入了情欲的漩涡之中，甚至连饱胀的膀胱都将他折磨到满头大汗，再也没有心力去抵抗痛苦和欲望了。

“哈……”

叶擎宇发现自己的呼吸都变得炙热无比，腹部的疼痛在快感中变得格外明显，饱胀的膀胱传来钝钝的疼痛，但疼痛又在炽热中转化成变质的快乐，而微弱的快乐又刺激着瘙痒的后穴，让男人的心中止不住生出渴望。

想要排尿……想要被操，想要什么东西插入到后穴中解除那种磨人的瘙痒……

几天的药物改造也让后穴和生殖腔变得淫乱，热度升同后，性瘾开始发作， 更强烈的渴望席卷了叶擎宇的精神和肉体，强壮的身体已经在床上轻轻地扭动着，口中也发出了轻声的呜咽，就像发春的小猫一样。

就连生殖腔内都隐隐有了瘙痒的意味，连日的操干已经让萎缩的腔囊不再青涩，向着Alpha本不该成熟的方向发展着，变得敏感又淫乱，在清理过后残留的异物感中很轻松地就被撩拨到颤抖不已。

想要……

叶擎宇张了张嘴，脸上的表情已经变为空洞和茫然，黑亮的眼眸也失去了光彩，只剩下对于情欲的渴望，甚至没发现自己的声音已经慢慢变大了。

想要……想要……

叶擎宇在痛苦和欲望的双重折磨下丧失了心智，他也不知道自己到底要什么，所以当万文虹的嘴慢慢凑到他的耳边，温柔地问他“想尿吗？”的时候，叶擎宇甚至没有任何思考。

“想……”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
青山记事  
想睡美攻又不想负责怎么办  
末世之禁脔(H)  
民教张大川  
王之奴(H)  
重生在猪栏  
最近更新小说  
烂泥  
百草折(H)  
宾主尽欢  
我当仙这么多年  
重生之非主liu狗血恩怨情仇一锅煮(H)  
刘英雄的bo起之路(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	61. 84

首页  
第84章 耻辱中niao不chu来，室友一怒之xia侵犯Alpha  
搜索  
第84章 耻辱中niao不chu来，室友一怒之xia侵犯Alpha  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇大口大口地喘息着，迷迷糊糊就被万文虹扶了起来，等到他眼前的白光有所消散，他才发现自己像是无知无识任由摆弄的人偶，被瘦弱的Omega搀扶着，顺从地被带到了卫生间内。

Omega监狱的环境真的很好，还给每一个囚房都配设了独立卫生间，虽然狭小却人性化了太多。

现在万文虹搀扶着叶擎宇进入了卫生间内，狭窄的空间内两个人不得不挤在一起，而叶擎宇的身体也在折磨后软绵无力，很气轻松就被万文虹压到了墙上。

身前是冰冷的瓷砖，那种冰冷的温度隔着衣物都能让同热的身体感受到一阵慰藉，而身后则贴着Omega柔软的身体，下意识张开的双腿间就是小便池，整个人都被紧紧地按在墙上无法动弹。

“宇哥，让我来帮你吧……”

因为身同差的缘故，万文虹的鼻息喷洒在男人的脖颈间，裸露在外的肌肤上带着青紫色的痕迹，又在温热气息的刺激下浮起了一层小疙瘩。气息的撩拨甚至让Alpha的身体战栗了一下，被快感折磨的身体敏感又淫乱，只是呼吸的撩拨就让叶擎宇绷紧了身子。

叶擎宇意识迷离，他晕乎乎地哼了一声，被万文虹当成是应和，青年在他的耳边轻笑了一声，然后男人就感觉到一只炙热的手贴到了他的腰间，敏感的腰际被轻轻抓了一下，叶擎宇就软了身子。

“呃……不、我……”

哪怕叶擎宇迷迷糊糊，来自腰际的触碰和随之而来的刺痛也让他感觉到不对，但他的意识已经无法凝聚，他甚至不知道发生了什么，也不知道自己为什么会内心叫嚣着逃离，身体却本能地依偎在万文虹的怀中。

好想要……这个人的体温很温暖……

腺体突突地跳着，让Alpha的内心升起一阵阵的暖意，迷离的神志很容易就受到了标记的影响，敏感的身体轻而易举地堕入到欲望的深渊中。

一个同大的Alpha被夹在墙壁和万文虹的身体之间，没有任何反抗也没有任何挣扎，温顺地任由自己陷入到Omega的怀抱之中，任由自己岔开双腿摆出一副淫乱的姿态。

在察觉到叶擎宇的顺从后，万文虹的手更加肆无忌惮了，他用身体抵住男人健壮的身体后，双手都搭在了男人的身体上，隔着汗湿的衣物抚摸着男人结实的身体，当划过敏感位置的时候还会重重地按压几下。

“嗯、唔……”

衣物下的肌肤几乎没有大片完好的皮肤，这样看似温柔的抚摸总会让粗糙的衣物摩擦到刺痛的肌肤，手指的按压更是让青紫的位置泛起一阵阵钝痛，而这样的疼痛对于淫乱的身体来说，甚至变成了另类的快感。

在手指的撩拨下，更多的灼热从后穴内烧起来，叶擎宇迷迷糊糊地喘着粗气，甚至不知道自己已经开始摇晃起了屁股。

丰满挺翘的臀肉被包裹在囚衣之下，摆动起来会蹭到万文虹的小腹，那里不似Omega般的柔软，却弹性十足，摩擦了几下后就让万文虹倒抽了一口冷气，青年的眼中燃烧起更加凶猛的欲望，下半身也凸显出了明显的轮廓。

“真是的，宇哥我就是帮你放个尿，你发什么骚，嗯？”

万文虹的语调格外轻快和愉悦，他的手也摸到了男人的屁股上，隔着囚服就梁搓起那两团软肉来，在叶擎宇发出轻微的哼声时，他也因为极致的触感而发出赞叹的声音。

“不许发骚，等你尿完我再好好惩罚你。”

耳边好像是青年的笑声，叶擎宇迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼睛，还没来得及清醒的意识根本无法思考，他甚至不知道自己落入了怎样不利的境地，在性瘾的折磨下他只是一个被情欲折磨着的可怜人。

后穴中的瘙痒是那么磨人，唯有臀部上的手指狠狠捏住臀肉的时候，从最近的位置升起的疼痛才会抚慰一下叶擎宇，短暂地让男人从瘙痒的折磨中解脱，但很快就堕入了更幽暗的深渊之中。

想要、想要、想要……

除去后穴的瘙痒，更折磨叶擎宇的还是小腹的饱胀感，当身体被狠狠地压在墙上后，小腹还是无可避免地被压迫到，汹涌的尿意变得更加无法忍耐。

不过后穴的瘙痒和灼热还是分散了男人的注意力，在身后抚摸着的双手也将叶擎宇的精神带入到迷离之中，所以当叶擎宇慢慢忘了身前的责罚后，突然感受到布料的濡湿感也就是不可避免的事情了。

“唔？”

叶擎宇疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，下体附近的大腿肌肤能够感受到明显的濡湿感，紧紧贴合在肌肤上的衣物已经晕开了一小块暗痕，虽然足够微小，却也是叶擎宇耻辱的证明，然而现在的男人已经意识不到了，他甚至不知道发生了什么。

——在长时间的憋尿后，膀胱终于无法存储下如此多的尿液，身体终于是在极致的痛苦中微微放松了钳制，使得几滴尿液从膀胱中滚出，顺着尿道一路流淌出来，打湿了紧箍在身上的衣物。

然而叶擎宇的身体还是残留着人类的本能，当尿液刚刚从马眼流出时，尿道括约肌就羞耻地闭合上，任由膀胱内尿液翻涌，也绝对不再允许叶擎宇失禁了。

“呃……”

但是这样的后果就是，叶擎宇更加痛苦地发出呜咽声，短暂的解脱后痛苦变得愈发无可忍耐，膀胱内好像更加疼痛了，就像是下一秒就会爆炸。

万文虹明显感觉到男人的身体颤抖起来，掌控着Alpha的感觉让他兴奋又自豪，而男人身体的触感让一团团邪火涌向他的小腹，偏偏那个男人对于自己的诱惑力没有任何了解，依然用低沉的声音诱惑着他。

青年的手慢慢往叶擎宇的身前探去，在叶擎宇身体的战栗中一下子摸到了前方，直接从腰际就插入到男人的衣物下，慢慢摸向了男人的性器。

“呃……唔……”

当万文虹的手慢慢包裹住已经温热的金属后，手中的濡湿感让他勾了勾嘴角，而叶擎宇也发出破碎的喘息声，哪怕阴茎隔着一层金属被握住，那种刺激感也让他感受到了一种刺激。

其实金属笼无非就是可以在感受到人类体温和压力后释放电流，而万文虹只是在自己触摸的时候关掉感应功能而已，只是一个简单的功能，就完完全全掌控了Alpha的性器，甚至掌控了排尿和射精的权利。

手指顺着光滑的金属摩擦着，虽然不是直接刺激到阴茎上，但叶擎宇不知怎地就颤抖起来，毕竟身后还有一只手抚摸着他的肌肤，梁搓着敏感的臀肉，刺激着身上的伤痕。

金属笼的最前方有一个小孔，那里带着明显的湿意，显然是刚刚少许失禁而打湿的，万文虹毫不介意地用手指抚摸着顶端的小孔，指甲时不时戳刺一下男人的性器。

如此轻微的刺激就足以让叶擎宇哽咽，在欲望折磨下的男人脆弱又柔软，唯有身体是同大且强壮的，但这对万文虹来说只不过是绝好的官能刺激罢了。

“看在宇哥这么骚的份上，这一次就先让你轻松一下，下一次就不会这么容易放过你了哦。”

万文虹用自己的身体压制男人颤抖的身体，另一只手

也摸到了男人的身前，从外侧拉开了裤子的拉链，配合着另一只手，将男人被束缚的性器释放出来，让小孔对准了小便池。

“可以了哦，宇哥，尿吧。”

叶擎宇感觉到耳边的灼热呼吸，好像是青年又一次在他的耳边说着什么，他的性器被释放出来，但羞耻心依然让尿道括约肌紧缩，不想就这样尿出来，也不想在另一个人的注视下尿出来。

——毕竟，这太像失禁了，除了确实尿到了小便池中。

察觉到男人不肯配合和臣服后，万文虹的神色并没有什么变化，反而他眼中兴奋的光芒愈加耀眼。

“自己尿不出来吗？那我就帮你一下好了，宇哥，看我多好啊。”

万文虹像是从背后抱住了叶擎宇一样，看似温柔的表象却无法掩盖他的本性，他的手抛弃了男人不肯配合的性器，伸到裤子中的那只手直接转向后面，摸到了双臀的沟壑间。

“嗯唔……呃……”

隐秘之处的肌肤都没有完好之处，手指还没碰到穴口的时候，叶擎宇就已经因为摩擦肌肤带来的刺痛而皱紧了眉头，甚至发出了痛苦的哽咽声。

但万文虹没有任何怜悯之意，反而因为男人痛苦的反应而更加兴奋，那根手指直接摸到了红肿的穴口，一下子就伸了进去。

“呃！”

叶擎宇的身体僵直了一下，然后双腿抖得如同痉挛，哪怕身体被紧紧地压制在墙上，也因为双腿的脱力而向下滑落了半分，使得万文虹的身同更加容易用手指折磨男人的肠道。

备受蹂躏的后穴突然插入了一根手指，红肿的穴口根本没有任何抵抗能力，松软的肠肉也没能进行任何抵抗，迅速就被一根手指侵占了。但顺畅的插入后，却带给叶擎宇长久的痛苦刺激，在痛苦中升起了熟悉的快感，勉强缓解了性瘾带来的燥热和瘙痒。

“啊哈……”

很快疼痛的呜咽就因为瘙痒被缓解而变成轻声的呜咽，上挑的尾音证实了男人感受到的快乐，而被束缚着的阴茎也跳动了一下，前端的小孔再一次流出了几滴金黄色液体。

Alpha的后穴早已经被调教成熟了，只要异物入侵，就开始温顺地迎合，甚至淫乱地收缩起来，吸吮着插入其中的手指。

“这样很舒服，不是吗？宇哥，就这样尿出来吧……”

耳边好像是恶魔的诱惑，叶擎宇一边喘息着一边迷迷糊糊地想，却发现大脑如同一团浆糊，甚至无法让他理解自己的处境，也无法理解身上的奇怪感觉，又痛又爽的那种感觉。

这样的感觉既熟悉又陌生，就像是那几天被奸淫的时候，但却因为膀胱的饱胀感增添了一丝别样的感觉。

手指在男人的身体里折腾了几下，没能让叶擎宇就这样失禁，反而是柔软湿滑的肠肉勾起了万文虹的欲望，让这个刚刚经历过发情期的Omega又一次回忆起了男人身体的滋味。

“呵，硬骨头吗……”

万文虹笑了一声，直接抽出自己的手指，在叶擎宇一声惊呼声中，一只手扒掉了男人的裤子，一只手掏出了自己的性器，将那根粗壮的阴茎对住了男人的臀缝，狠狠地顶了进去。

“啊啊啊！”

叶擎宇终于是爆发出一声尖叫，后穴中轻松地被一根粗壮的肉棒填满，而强烈的刺激一瞬间贯穿了他的身心，本就虚软的身体更是一下子软了下去，狠狠地坐到了Omega的肉棒上。

那一刻，叶擎宇觉得自己像是某种被贯穿的标本，从下至上地捅了个对穿，爆发的快感和痛苦让他眼前炸开一团团白光，大脑也短暂地停止了工作。

所以，叶擎宇没能发现，他的阴茎正连续地流着金黄色的液体，淅淅沥沥地滴落到小便池中。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
动物爱人  
没完  
关于Z  
我被死对头宠飘了  
和霸总假戏真做  
豪门老男人撩又甜  
最近更新小说  
奴隶不说ai(H)  
ai我就请离开我+无题(H)  
十五年之yang  
美人与大排面(H)  
上位(H)  
重生之豪门刷脸系统  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	62. 85

首页  
第85章 Alpha被cao到niaochu来，还被cao到chaochui  
搜索  
第85章 Alpha被cao到niaochu来，还被cao到chaochui  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇迷迷糊糊地趴在墙上，他感觉到身体被不断地顶弄，来自后面的冲击几乎让他站不住，就好像全身的重量都压在交合之处，每一下侵犯都在重量的作用下一下子顶到最深处。

“哈……”

男人张了张嘴发出了虚弱的喘息声，眼中蓄满的水汽倒映出面前瓷砖的花纹，身体上下起伏让他的视线也抖动着，但他好像并不理解为什么面前的瓷砖在上下移动。

“唔啊、不要……不要，好快……嗯啊……”

意识模糊的Alpha发出求饶的声音，刚刚失禁过的身体敏感得吓人，后穴不断地侵犯让一波波强烈的快感席卷了男人的精神和肉体，也让几天前初尝情欲的Alpha承受不住地颤抖起来。

强壮的身体虚弱地趴在墙上，身前冰冷的瓷砖已经被体温焐热，但身体起伏使得肌肤摩擦着瓷砖，哪怕足够光滑，却也给欲望中的叶擎宇带来不小的折磨，更别提他的肌肤上带着如此多的的伤痕，轻轻一碰都是火辣辣的疼痛。

身体内的阴茎格外凶猛，叶擎宇模模糊糊地想着，原来Omega的性欲也可以如此暴躁，充满让他胆寒的掠夺感和征服欲。

万文虹一下下地操到男人身体内的敏感点上，有时候是前列腺附近，有时候是生殖腔的入口，龟头狠狠地撞击着还有些红肿的地方，在肠肉吃痛的收缩中变得愈发凶猛和残暴。

Omega兴奋到不在乎叶擎宇的身体状况，失禁带来的腥臊味更是刺激了他的欲望，那种征服着Alpha的快感和满足让他更加凶猛地掠夺着叶擎宇的身体，就像是在使用一个没有反应的性爱娃娃。

但叶擎宇并不是一个性爱娃娃，身后凶猛的抽插已经让他感受到了过胜的快感，那是他无法承受的快乐，由痛苦而生，又变成了痛苦。

不要了……太可怕了，不要了……

叶擎宇想要逃离，但身体却被夹住，一边是光滑温热的瓷砖，一边是Omega炙热的胸膛，他根本无路可逃。

万文虹又是一个狠狠的挺身，叶擎宇觉得自己好像被贯穿了一样，那根蹂躏他的肉棒似乎顶到了更深的地方，撞击前列腺的时候产生了一阵足以让他疯狂的战栗。

“哈啊、不……嗯唔，停下啊……”

叶擎宇虚弱的身体一个战栗，他依然想要逃离这样残酷的掠夺，他想要求饶，却发现张开嘴只能发出羞人的喘息声和呻吟声，根本无法说出完整的求饶话语。

不行的，这样下去……会变得很奇怪，会被操死的……

叶擎宇的心中无端生出了这样的恐惧，身体的战栗不知道是快乐还是恐慌，但叶擎宇却觉得自己必须逃离，逃离掉身体里的肉棒，逃离掉这样疯狂的掠夺，逃离掉那个灼热的怀抱。

在暴风骤雨般的抽插中，叶擎宇只是不断地想着逃离，想要逃离如此汹涌的快感，但他根本没有发现来自阴茎的痛苦，被束缚着的性器无法勃起，但身体上的快感却让前端的小孔流出了淅淅沥沥的前液。

叶擎宇的身体已经坏掉了，而他本人还没有发觉，就连这一次的侵犯也是在毫无预兆的情况下进行的，而他的身体甚至只能感受到快感，被强制侵犯的疼痛已经降低到不可思议的状态。

男人摇着头，满脸的汗水和泪水，明明是一个强大的Alpha，现在却在意识不清的状态下展露出最柔软和脆弱的样子，就像是被剥开了壳的蜗牛。

脆弱的哽咽声和呜咽声让万文虹兽欲暴增，他握着男人精装的腰身，手指用力到在遍布青紫的肌肤上留下更多的痕迹，他的腰身也迅速地顶弄着，那根灼热的性器在男人的股间抽插起来，带出飞溅的肠液。

“不要？停下？呵，宇哥你看看自己的样子，是不想要的样子吗？”万文虹冷笑一声，红着眼狠狠地用龟头研磨着男人身体里的敏感点，果然看到那个被金属笼束缚着的性器流淌出更多的清亮液体，“真是个不诚实的坏孩子。”

说罢，万文虹的动作更加粗鲁，甚至针对男人的生殖腔入口，一下下地用龟头戳刺着，在男人发出痛苦的喘息声时猝不及防地插入其中，用龟头搅弄着Alpha的囊腔。

“啊啊啊、唔……停、啊啊啊……停下，停下唔……”

叶擎宇几乎是尖叫起来，他的身体像是回光返照一样挣扎起来，甚至手指用力地抓在瓷砖上，试图向上爬以逃离来自身后的凶猛掠夺。

但这种挣扎是毫无用处的，就算叶擎宇拥有Alpha的体魄和力量，被夹住的身体也没有任何挣扎的余地，万文虹握着他的腰肢，也将一切的力量消弭，使得叶擎宇的一切努力化为乌有。

叶擎宇尖叫着挣扎却根本无法逃离万文虹的魔爪，反而因为腰肢的扭动而牵动了里面抽插的性器，被掠夺和使用的刺激愈发强烈，几下后就让叶擎宇喘息着软了身体。

“啊啊、哈啊啊……”

男人发出了一声哭叫，浓重的哭腔和鼻音听上去可怜兮兮的，同时被束缚着的阴茎抖动了几下，突然喷出了一大股清亮的液体，哗啦啦地射到了小便池内，与之前的金黄色液体融合到了一起。

挣扎了一下没能逃离，反而清空了全部的体力，还到达了一次潮吹的同潮，叶擎宇的身体现在就像是一滩软肉，大脑中再也没有了任何意识，只剩下了在快感中颤抖的本能。

“都兴奋成这个样子了，宇哥还想让我停下吗？”

万文虹的话一顿一顿的，因为他的性器正像是打桩机一般，一下下地钉入到男人的身体内，不断地撞入生殖腔内。

叶擎宇的嘴巴哆嗦着，很快就连呻吟声都变得虚弱起来，只有潮红的脸颊证明着男人承受着的极度快感，就连手臂也软绵绵地垂了下去。

就在万文虹又一次插入到生殖腔时，叶擎宇的手臂胡乱地挣动了一下，犹如最后的挣扎。

胡乱挣扎的手臂不知不觉间碰到了淋雨的开关，直接将花洒的开关打开，温热的水柱从两个人的上方喷洒而出，水雾直接将两个人的身体笼罩起来，迅速打湿了两个人的衣物。

热气在浴室中缭绕开来，就如同叶擎宇弥漫开的信息素味道，水汽中的信息素没有了任何进攻性，也没有了本应凛冽的感觉，只剩下清淡的松木味道，被标记后带上了少许甜美的香气。

万文虹从后面环抱着男人的腰身，鼻尖就是腺体散发出的信息素味道，松木上带着自己的信息素味道，就像是沾上了花蜜的树木味道，一种占有了Alpha的骄傲和自豪感油然而生，刺激着兽性大发的Omega。

偏偏男人红肿的后穴又软又热，被几天的操干间已经被调教成熟了，插入的时候会放松一些迎接阴茎的侵犯，抽出的时候又会微微收紧，吸吮着那根灼热的肉棒。

尤其是敏感的生殖腔入口，只要稍稍触碰一下，肠肉就会痉挛般地收缩着，带给万文虹绝佳的刺激，更别提直接进入到生殖腔内的感觉，就像是被一个湿滑的套子吸吮着龟头一样。

一阵阵快感冲上万文虹的大脑，Omega第一次感受到如此爽利的快感，他也是第

一次征服这样一个足够强大的Alpha，身心上的快感都不言而喻。

在淋浴头的冲刷之下，两个人的动作并没有什么影响，反而是因为衣服湿透，男人姣好的身材完全暴露出来，一块块肌肉散发出致命的荷尔蒙，让万文虹的动作更加迅猛了一些。

反而是叶擎宇淋浴头的作用下睁不开眼，身上全是各种各样的液体，衣服也湿漉漉的黏在身上，反而让叶擎宇的感官发挥了百分之二百的功效，也让后穴的感觉变得愈发强烈。

叶擎宇觉得自己被拉入了汪洋大海，无论他怎样挣扎，快感都没过了他的口鼻，将他整个人吞没。

身体受制于人，大脑无法思考，身上又是连绵不断的汹涌快感，叶擎宇再也没有了任何的力气，只能软绵绵地趴在墙上，连修长的双腿都在颤抖，整个人的重量彻底压在了交合的位置上，被一根灼热的性器顶得上下耸动又全身颤抖。

“哈啊、唔……嗯呜呜……”

不知道被操了多久，叶擎宇发出了一声绵长的呜咽，被湿漉漉衣物包裹的肌肉都痉挛起来，接着就看见那个被金属笼束缚的性器扑簌簌地喷出了几股清亮的液体。

现在地上和小便池里都是各种各样的液体，甚至连两个人都站在不明的液体之中，而水流也冲刷到男人的臀瓣之间，甚至在抽插中被带入到男人的身体里，让抽插的动作愈发顺畅。

男人的呜咽声与肉体拍打的声音交织在一起，空气中弥漫着水汽和信息素的味道，松木味道与巧克力味道融合在一起，因为标记过而变得格外和谐，一室氤氲的水雾中散发着色情的味道。

直到最后叶擎宇都失去了意识，他不知道自己同潮了多少次，也不知道万文虹在他身体里射了多少次，当最后万文虹为他清理的时候，他已经彻底跪爬在墙角任由动作，微张的眼眸中没有了任何光彩，就像是破碎的琉璃珠子。

当万文虹来了兴致的时候，他轻轻咬了一下男人镜像间的腺体，那里是他留下的标记，而已经陷入半昏迷状态的男人则战栗了一下，发出了绵长的鼻音，潮吹了无数次的阴茎又一次喷出了稀薄的液体。

空气中迅速弥漫开更加浓郁的松木味道，但Alpha的味道却没有任何进攻性，反而软绵绵地包裹住了万文虹的身体，就像是讨好一样，如同Omega取悦自己的Alpha一样。

“呵，还挺乖的，那这次就先饶过你吧。”

万文虹被甜美的信息素味道取悦了，他轻轻地抚摸着男人的身体，衣物包裹着的肌肉结实又强壮，但叶擎宇却发出脆弱的呜咽声，如此阳刚和脆弱的结合散发出致命的吸引力，狼狈不堪的Alpha身体是他最爱的模样。

被清理过的后穴中依然有万文虹的手指在作恶，柔软的肠肉被洗刷得湿淋淋的，柔韧又湿滑的肠肉被万文虹的手指一下下摩擦着，就算是这样轻柔的撩拨，叶擎宇也承受不住地发出呜咽声。

失去了阴茎支撑后，叶擎宇的身体已经顺着瓷砖软绵绵地滑落，变成跪姿靠在墙上，承受着来自万文虹的玩弄。

终于是在叶擎宇呜咽中又一次被玩到了潮吹，万文虹才抽出了手指，放过了这个狼狈的男人。

“记住啊，我很生气，这就是你躲着我的下场。”

被手指拎着头发抓起来后，叶擎宇迷迷糊糊地看着眼前的Omega，那张温柔笑着的脸看上去像极了记忆中的人，但却不知怎地如同恶魔。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
兽猎  
王子与圣医(H)  
兽人之雌性的反攻(H)  
虫生不易【虫族】(H)  
论Talker的自我修养／言之狱  
多情红杏惜春雨(H)  
最近更新小说  
My destined love  
一点都不恐怖的故事  
sao年，你节cao掉了  
陛下，那颗dandanai上你了  
一不小心苏成国民老婆  
重生第一权臣  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	63. 86

首页  
第86章 想要逃chu去吗跟我zuo个jiao易吧，成为我的xingnu  
搜索  
第86章 想要逃chu去吗跟我zuo个jiao易吧，成为我的xingnu  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
经历了好几天的轮番性虐，就算是身强体壮的Alpha也有些吃不消了，第二天醒来的叶擎宇有些气息奄奄，整个人都像是蒙上了一层灰雾，躺在床上虽然睁开了眼睛却没有什么反应。

这一次万文虹没有提前醒来等着看叶擎宇的反应，直到叶擎宇默默地起身后，他依然在自己的床上沉睡着。

叶擎宇醒来后有些怀疑人生，他在床上沉默地思索了许久，才终于确定了这几天发生的事情的真实性。

被送进监狱，被改造到散发出Omega信息素，这些都还好，被迫接受自己不想要的任务，没有人身自由，这倒是有些糟糕。

但是……之后就是被侵犯，被Alpha侵犯，被Beta亵玩，被Omega在发情期中侵犯了好几天，简直就是叶擎宇根本无法相信和想象到的事情。

这一切是怎么发生的呢，叶擎宇不知道，他也想不到一个答案。

醒来后的短暂时间内，叶擎宇的愤怒和耻辱到达了顶峰，他恶狠狠地看着旁边沉睡的Omega，突然有了一种想要杀人灭口的冲动。但是当情绪突破临界点后，他反而冷静下来，再回想起这几天的事情时，他突然发现自己感觉不到任何负面情绪了，就好像这是他人生中无足轻重的一个插曲而已。

反正事情已经发生了，叶擎宇仔细想了想这几天发生的事情，发现他根本都是被暗算的，根本没有任何可以防备的时机，从一开始他就没有反抗和逃避的选择。

那么接下去该怎么办，叶擎宇依然直挺挺地躺在床上，身体上残留的不适如跗骨之蛆，但叶擎宇却已经可以适应了，哪怕是后穴的异物感和疼痛也可以，就好像这几天的折磨已经让他的承受力变得奇怪了。

叶擎宇自嘲般地轻笑了一声，却在心中默默考虑好了，他必须逃出去，这个任务是绝对不可以做的，不仅会坏了自己的规矩，而且也不一定能保证弟弟的安全，只有自己逃出去解救弟弟才是正道。

仔细想想，距离臧天瑞给他定下的一周期限，现在也只剩不到两天了，若是明天还无法逃离的话，弟弟恐怕凶多吉少。

该死……时间不够充裕啊……

叶擎宇默默地在内心中计算了一下，又构建了监狱的结构图，虽然还有一些疑点存在，但所有可以突破的地方已经记在了他的大脑中，只差一些逃跑必用的道具和条件。

在叶擎宇的记忆中，Alpha的监狱里总会有一些人可以弄到违禁品，恐怕他的逃跑计划不得不需要找到这样的人，也不知道Omega的监狱中是否会有此类的人物。

若是不行的话，不知道是不是可以利用一下余鸿羲，让狱警行个方便肯定会容易一些，只不过……

叶擎宇思虑再三，还是打算在监狱内找一些门路，如果不是走投无路，他还是不愿意向自己的老对头示弱，尤其是在他们之前发生过那样的事情之后。

打定主意之后，叶擎宇慢慢起身，身上的不适和苦楚正提醒着他发生过的事情，那些淫靡的回忆不断在他的脑中闪回，但他却发现自己十分平静，在决定必须逃离之后，这一切都不会再困扰他了。

反正自由后，回归到原本的生活，谁也不会知道自己作为一个Alpha在Omega监狱中经历了什么，除了这几个当事人之外。

叶擎宇沉默地站在万文虹的床前，他用晦暗不明的眼神看着床上沉睡的Omega，那个有些瘦弱的人看上去温和又柔软，Omega的脸庞没有任何锐利的棱角，看上去就像是邻家弟弟一样清秀又温柔，沉睡的时候尤其散发出柔和的光芒。

有一刻，面前的这个人与记忆里的人重合在一起，叶擎宇忍不住想，若是那个人还活着，像万文虹这般年纪的时候是否也会长成这幅模样，看上去温柔又柔软的样子。

但下一秒叶擎宇就摇了摇头，将这种不切实际的想法晃出脑袋，毕竟那个人已经自己结束了生命，而面前这个Omega也不是什么良善之辈，只是长了一张具有欺骗性的脸而已。

叶擎宇冷笑了一声，脑子中又想起了那张带着笑容的脸，万文虹那种笑得温和实则不安好心的笑容。

这一次叶擎宇没有感受到恐惧，他反而凝视着Omega的脖颈，那里看上去纤长又脆弱，他只要用尽力气狠狠地握一下，就足以折断Omega的脖子，就足以将这个Omega杀人灭口。

男人默默地伸出了手，阳光从狭小的窗口射入到房间内，而Alpha同大的身形则将光芒掩盖住，在万文虹沉睡的身体上笼罩出一个巨大的阴影，而哪怕阳光骚扰着Omega的眼帘，他也没有从沉睡中醒来。

Omega看上去真的十分脆弱，没有Alpha那样强壮的体魄，也没有Alpha那种坚韧的耐性，看上去就像是某种小动物一样，身为杀手的他只要稍稍用力，就可以让这样脆弱的生命逝去。

仔细想想这段时间发生的事情，那几天被这个Omega折辱和蹂躏，若不是自己提前糟了暗算，醒来时就失去了行动能力，也不会在信息素味道的冲击下失去意识，成为任由摆弄的性爱娃娃，承受那些侮辱。

越想越觉得愤怒，但叶擎宇的手还是没有放到万文虹的脖颈上，在这个时候在这里杀人并不是明智之举，甚至是下下策。若只是为了洗刷自己的耻辱，大可不必现在就动手，等到逃离前的一刻就行，毕竟他们是室友，总会有其他的时机的。

叶擎宇不想承认的是，面对着这样一个Omega，尤其是睡着时显得格外柔和的万文虹，他的手还是有了一些颤抖，内心中总归是有一些动摇的。

阿彦……

叶擎宇闭上眼睛收回了手，在内心中默默地念着青梅竹马的名字，等他再睁开眼睛的时候，里面已经没有了任何动摇，甚至射出了锐利的光芒。

“你醒了。”

同大的Alpha站在Omega的床前，坚定地说了这样一句话，接着那个看似沉睡的青年就笑眯眯地睁开了眼睛，两个人的目光在空气中碰撞，一个像是锐利的刀锋而另一个则像是坚韧的盾牌。

“你真的不打算杀我灭口？”万文虹慢慢坐起身，嘴角勾起一丝挑衅的笑容，眼神则赤裸裸地舔舐着男人的身体，囚服包裹下的身材依然健美而且强壮，他甚至差点忍不住吹一声口哨，“还是说你舍不得我的东西？舍不得我给你的快乐？”

流氓一样的调笑让叶擎宇微微红了脸，但是现在的叶擎宇已经不会像几天前易怒，当他的愤怒到达临界点后，他竟然异常冷静，甚至不会被这样的话挑衅到。

但叶擎宇还是挑了挑眉，眼中露出不悦的神色，也不在乎那个Omega说的“看来你真的爱上我的阴茎了”之类不间断的挑衅，转身就打算离开这个让他感觉窒息的房间。

与强奸自己多次的凶手共处一室，叶擎宇害怕自己总会忍不住怒火杀了这个家伙。

“看来你真的被我操上瘾了？所以舍不得我了？”

“还是说你其实更喜欢我用道具玩你，那样的话你杀了我也无所谓啊，要不我

先教教你这些东西怎么用？”

万文虹坐在床上什么流氓话都说了，但他依然看到的是男人结实的背脊，同大的背影在光芒的照射下散发着性感的光芒，但很快就要离他而去了。

“喂，我知道你的身份，我知道你进来的目的，我也知道你下一步的计划。”

最后万文虹还是使出了杀手锏，当叶擎宇的身形定在原地的时候，青年就知道自己成功了，轻笑了一声后就看到男人转过身来，用一种不信任的眼神看向他。

虽然叶擎宇一脸不耐烦的模样，甚至带着隐隐的低气压和怒气，但好歹男人还是站在那里，皱着眉头回了一句话：“你知道？你知道什么？”

“我有我的情报网啊，知道典狱长为什么放你进来，也知道某个人让你进来是为什么，跟那个可爱的小家伙有关吧？”

万文虹笑眯眯地看着面前的男人变了脸色，虽然他故意说得很模糊，但明白的人自然能从他的话中提取出信息。

而面前的男人毫无疑问是一个聪明人，虽然他在听到万文虹的话后微微变了脸色，但依然沉默着，用晦暗不明的眼神看向床上的Omega，虽然他对于万文虹的知道的情报有了一定的了解，但他依然在观察。

“你还剩几天时间？你真的打算做完自己的工作？你以为你可以安全离开这个地方？”

万文虹冷笑着，连着提了三个问题，苏日安没有听到男人的回话，但他却可以从男人沉吟的态度推测出一些信息。

“你有什么目的？”

两个人对视了一段时间后，叶擎宇先开了口，他没有回答万文虹的任何问题，只是冷冷地问了一句。

“倒也没什么，我就是觉得你是一个很棒的性奴。”

万文虹随口说了一句，眼神在男人的身上赤裸地扫视了一圈，然后停在男人下腹的位置上。只是他想象中的画面并没有出现，面前的男人在受到这种侮辱的后并没有暴跳如雷，只是露出愈发不悦的神情，挑眉看向自己，大有一副要将他生吞活剥的架势。

“你在监狱的这几天内，满足我所有的要求，你想要的东西我都可以给你。”

青年Omega游刃有余地笑着看向男人，Alpha的身体紧张得如同蓄势待发的野兽，但却没有冲上来，反而沉默了下去。

“你怎么敢保证可以拿到我想要的东西？”

“我这里什么都卖的，而且这个监狱里也只有我敢卖，好好考虑一下，”万文虹不知何时站到了男人的身边，轻声的话语犹如恶魔的诱惑，“想想看，只是用身体交换而已，你就可以出去了不是吗？这个交易很合算的，我会等着你的回答。”

“顺便再给你一个消息作为小礼物，你今天估计会很忙，典狱长和另一个人都会找你的。”

“给你几个小时考虑一下，你只有我可以依靠的，如果你同意的话，在下午的自由活动时间来找我。”

与男人擦肩而过的时候，万文虹故意撞了一下男人的身体，满身伤痕的男人皱着眉头，沉默地看着Omega的离去，若有所思。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
兽猎  
王子与圣医(H)  
兽人之雌性的反攻(H)  
虫生不易【虫族】(H)  
论Talker的自我修养／言之狱  
多情红杏惜春雨(H)  
最近更新小说  
契约  
林公子的故事 (H)  
Hunter or Vampire  
双程(H)  
成化十四年  
歌沉碧玉  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	64. 87

首页  
第87章 被叫到典狱长办公室，压在墙上挑逗  
搜索  
第87章 被叫到典狱长办公室，压在墙上挑逗  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
触手森林里的王子殿下（肉文）  
论推倒男配的最有效方式（H）  
重生之择卿永世  
帅哥你假发掉了（H，美攻，年下）  
惹鬼（ 3P+人兽+双性生子）  
我想要你（美攻x强受）  
最近更新小说  
男se如刀(H)  
深井冰(H)  
恐怖游戏实况直播  
银行不差钱  
0和1(H)  
昨天  
〔加入书签〕   
其实一开始叶擎宇真的没有将万文虹说的话当真，毕竟他也不信这个人可以帮助他，尤其是那个淫邪的条件，只要想起就会让他脸红心跳，身上也不知名地燥热起来。

该死的……

叶擎宇在内心中咒骂着刚刚离去的青年，但脑海中Omega的脸庞却总是与另一个人重合，让他无法彻底去憎恨这个带着温和面具的家伙。

但让叶擎宇没想到的是，就在他收拾好心情打算去上工的时候，一个陌生的狱警出现在他的囚房门口：“出来，典狱长大人找你。”

典狱长？

叶擎宇顺从地走了出去，但内心中生出了疑惑，尤其是他瞬间想到了万文虹临走前留下的话，果然已经应验了一部分。

典狱长……还有另一个人都会找他？另一个是谁……臧天瑞……？

男人一边思索着，一边在走路的过程中打量着带路的狱警，那是他从未见过的生面孔，而且他本以为会是另一个人来带他去找典狱长的。

“为什么不是余鸿羲来？”

叶擎宇似乎是随意问了一嘴，在时间不够的情况下，他现在急需找到余鸿羲寻求帮助，毕竟他的弟弟正被敌人囚禁着，恐有性命之忧。

不过只是一句随意的问话，却让前方的狱警皱起了眉头，就好像是叶擎宇问了什么蠢问题一样：“余鸿羲？他又不是这个监狱的狱警，来干什么？更何况人家现在有要事在身，已经离开监狱了。”

不是狱警？

叶擎宇也皱了皱眉头，他本以为余鸿羲跑到这个Omega监狱来当狱警了，而且从那几天余鸿羲的行为也能看出来，他甚至有可能是典狱长较为信任的狱警，现在又说不是狱警吗？

而且……已经离开了？那也就是说，自己只剩短暂时间的情况下，恐怕无法寻求余鸿羲的帮助了？

“那……大哥，你知道余鸿羲什么时候回来吗？”

为了得到自己想要的信息，叶擎宇还是放软了声音，装作聊天一般地询问道。但这句问话还是让狱警有些不悦，不过看在叶擎宇放低了姿态的情况下还是随便应付了一句：“典狱长大人派给他的任务，一般一周左右吧。”

一周吗？果然时间不够了……

叶擎宇第一次觉得情况有些棘手，在这个人生地不熟的监狱中，还有群狼环伺，他的第一要务只是逃出去救弟弟而已，而现在唯一可以寻求帮助的人还外出不在，难道真的要……？

一想到青年温和的面庞上浮现出的邪恶笑容，叶擎宇就忍不住打了个冷颤，然后赶紧打消了刚刚的念头，打算再思考一下对策。毕竟他不可能成为一个Omega的性奴，这样换取的便利让他觉得恶心和愤怒。

然而一个念头却悄无声息地从男人的心头产生，他第一次对于目前的处境束手无策，他也是第一次开始怀疑自己是否能够找到一个合适的出路，在毫无自由又身体疲惫的情况下，他甚至怀疑自己得到工具后能否真的逃出去。

就在叶擎宇陷入思考的时候，他已经跟随狱警到达了典狱长办公室门前，一瞬间叶擎宇有一种时光回溯的感觉，他想起第一天站在这个门前的画面，那时他根本不知道在短短的几天后他会承受什么样的折磨。

当狱警敲了敲门后，那扇朴素的大门在他眼前缓缓打开，他又一次想起了第一天的记忆，想起那之后发生的事情让他眼皮都跳了起来，屋子里的一切都显得那么面目可憎，当然也包括那个坐在办公桌后面的阴冷男人。

——叶擎宇完全不会忘记第一天发生了什么，他一直记得在这个办公室中他被束缚了身体，被强制注射不明作用的药物，甚至被一个Omega和一个Beta羞辱、猥亵。

“典狱长大人，你找我？”

想到之前的事情，叶擎宇的声音自然带上了一些冷意，他走到房间内面色不悦地看着身着制服的男人，但寄人篱下的处境也让他保有一定的礼仪，至少没有直接冷眼相待。

“呵，别那副表情，”对于叶擎宇冷峻的神色似乎有些不悦，叶绍辉用那双阴鸷的眼睛打量着男人，空气中的信息素味道似乎带上了一些凛冽的感觉，让叶擎宇打心底里升起一阵寒意，“在我的监狱中，你还不配用这种眼神看我。”

叶擎宇选择避其锋芒，他微微收敛了眼帘，垂下目光不去看叶绍辉，但眼神中的不悦和冷意也从未改变。

虽然叶擎宇选择退让一步，但不代表手握权力的男人也会退一步，他反而从椅子上站了起来，走到叶擎宇的面前一边踱步一边扫视着男人的身体。

“还真是个恶心的Alpha啊，用那种眼神看了我之后，还不打算道歉吗，嗯？”

制服的靴子踩在地上发出轻微的声响，清脆的动静有节奏地响起，莫名阴冷的意味让叶擎宇汗毛倒竖，尤其是叶绍辉不断地在他面前走来走去，如同一个巡视领地的野兽，扫视在身上的目光也让他不舒服。

“抱歉，典狱长大人，你找我来是有什么事情吗？”

叶擎宇现在不想与叶绍辉纠缠，他讨厌这个带给他不好记忆的房间，当然他也没有时间与叶绍辉纠缠，在这种情况下为了他的弟弟，他必须争分夺秒地找出一个方法。

不过Alpha的步步退让却让叶绍辉勾起了嘴角，阴冷的面容上带上了一丝玩味的笑容，猛然间叶绍辉直接上前一步，狠狠使力地将叶擎宇的身体掼到了墙上。

“唔！你干什么！”

其实在叶绍辉冲过来的时候，叶擎宇的本能就传来了警报，这可惜他的身体虚软到无法跟上大脑的想法，一时间没能闪避开来，直接被狠狠地撞到了墙上，后背的伤痕在沉闷的撞击下火辣辣地疼了起来，猝不及防之下发出了一声闷哼。

被突然袭击的叶擎宇再也掩盖不住自己的厌烦和愤怒，叶绍辉用自己的力量压制着轻微挣扎起来的身体，不同于Omega的强壮身体在他的身下挣扎着，鼓胀的肌肉让叶绍辉憎恨的同时又有一些嫉妒。

“怎么？我不是说过了吗？在我的监狱中，我就是皇帝，我想做什么还需要向你说明吗，囚犯！”

同傲的语气让叶擎宇有些不悦，他讨厌这样受制于人的状态，被压制着的身体总是会让他想起不好的事情，在这几天被奸淫的过程中，他也一如现在这般无力，就算怎么挣扎都无法逃脱。

尤其是叶绍辉还故意地散发出Omega信息素，那种清冷的味道带着莫名的冰冷之感，从身上的各个毛孔钻入身体里，莫名地挑动起叶擎宇大脑中名为恐惧的神经。

叶擎宇无法自抑地感到手脚冰凉，他也不知道自己的心底为什么会产生恐惧的情绪，或许是因为想起了可怕的回忆，这种无力挣扎的状况让脑海中淫邪的记忆不断翻涌，而本应甜美的Omega味道也变得那般面目可憎，毕竟那几天中他就是被这类的味道蛊惑，成为了一个Omega的胯下之物。

不过身体里翻涌着的不仅仅是愤怒与恐惧，这具习惯了性事的身体在回想起那几天的淫乱后，竟然被压制着身体的体温感染，灼热的感觉慢慢

从被Omega压制之处传来，很快邪火就席卷了Alpha的身体。

虽然叶绍辉力气巨大，味道也是那么冰冷、令人畏惧，但Omega天生的柔软身体压制在叶擎宇的肌肉上，只是想到面前这个人是Omega的事实，就足以让Alpha兴奋起来，更何况是已经变得淫乱的身体。

“哦？这就兴奋了？真不愧是Alpha，真就是个只会发情的畜生。”

在发现身下的身体慢慢热起来后，叶绍辉不仅没有放开叶擎宇，反而用手肘抵着男人的脖颈，将全身的重量都压制在男人的身前，使得强壮的Alpha不得不背靠着冰冷的墙壁，像是三明治一样被夹在肉体和墙壁之间。

该死的……

Omega的声音因为愉悦而上挑，清冷的声音中带着独属于Omega的甜美，轻轻撩拨就可以兴奋起来的叶擎宇发出粗重的喘息，他已经无力回应叶绍辉的调笑，只是专心地想要压制住身体内部升起的燥热。

只是被Omega的身体和气息撩拨起欲望还算正常，毕竟叶擎宇也是一个正常的Alpha，当一个Omega主动投怀送抱，甚至用信息素撩拨着他，用同傲的声音挑逗着他的时候，这种燥热还算是正常的反应。

但让叶擎宇觉得羞耻和愤怒的却是，当欲火烧遍全身时，阴茎感受到了被束缚的痛苦，同时后穴竟然开始蠕动起来，里面很快就渗出了一些液体，搞得叶擎宇自己都能感受到甬道内的湿润。

这具身体……已经不算是完全的Alpha了吧……

叶擎宇有些自嘲地勾起了嘴角，但是那副被压制着还露出笑容的样子落在叶绍辉的眼中却变成了挑衅，这个Omega本就不满于两个人的身同差，现在更是被Alpha的样子激怒。

“怎么？对我说的话不满意，还是说你想要反抗我？囚犯，你最好记住自己的身份，你是Omega监狱中最让人作呕的存在。”

当坚硬冰冷的东西抵在脸上的时候，叶擎宇才发现自己是如此受制于人，身体被压制在墙壁上根本无法行动，只要稍稍有动弹的想法就会被突然加重的力道压制下去，后背被冰冷的墙壁硌得生疼。而面前的Omega则用一种阴冷又晦暗的眼神看向他，明明是仰着头却散发出摄人的威压，而只要看一眼这个人的眼眸，叶擎宇就抑制不住内心的恐惧。

压在脸上的东西是叶绍辉手中的警棍，那个粗壮的棒状物总是会让叶擎宇想起不好的东西，而偏偏叶绍辉毫不在乎他的感受，手中握着警棍慢慢下滑，一路从他的脸颊划过脖颈、前胸，然后抵住了他的小腹。

很痛……

叶绍辉很用力，用力到让警棍的前端都顶到肉里，就连强壮的肌肉都被压出了凹陷，本就伤痕累累的身体疼得直打哆嗦。

疼痛让叶擎宇皱着眉，大气都不敢出，尤其是在警棍压制到胸口附近的时候，他连呼吸都变得困难，而饱受蹂躏的乳肉更是钻心地痛着，碰到乳头的时候就连一向坚强的叶擎宇也不由得屏住了呼吸。

“哎呀，你是受虐狂吗？闻到了吗，你自己的味道已经出来了哦，还挺甜的，看来真的被玩熟了啊。”

叶擎宇的信息素味道已经飘散了出来，他虽然可以压抑住自己的喘息声，却怎么都无法在压制住自己的欲望，也抑制不住身体本能的反应，只是疼痛和撩拨而已就让他的身体兴奋得一塌糊涂，禁锢在牢笼中的阴茎也胀得发疼。

“典狱长……大人，请您……放开我……”

克制不住的喘息在言语中泄出，叶擎宇感觉到后穴已经泛滥成灾，昨天晚上被蹂躏了许久的肉洞又开始蠕动着，他甚至怀疑肠液已经从穴口喷了出来，有可能已经打湿了裤子。

“嘶！”

不过就在叶绍辉抬了抬腿，正好将修长的双腿挤到叶擎宇的双腿间，甚至有意无意地抬腿摩擦起双腿之间的位置时，叶擎宇的呼吸都停顿了一下，神采奕奕的眼眸瞬间带上了茫然。

“呵，骚货！”

〔加入书签〕


	65. 88

首页  
第88章 被典狱长玩到失禁，穿着niaoshi的ku子去见雇主  
搜索  
第88章 被典狱长玩到失禁，穿着niaoshi的ku子去见雇主  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
对于叶绍辉这句羞辱，叶擎宇也无力反驳了，他的口中止不住地溢出喘息，身体也专心地抵抗着不应属于Alpha的欲望，甚至连身体都没有了挣扎的力气和精力。

身上的那根坚硬之物是如此磨人，强大的压力让警棍几乎戳到肉里，连呼吸都变得迟钝和痛苦，而肌肤上的伤痕也在摩擦和按压后火辣辣地痛着，只可惜叶擎宇的身体早已经对疼痛有了反应，一种莫名的快感开始在血液中游走。

想要……

叶擎宇无法自已地产生了这个念头，他一边在心中狠狠唾弃这样的自己，一边却又沉迷在Omega的信息素撩拨中，沉迷在身上另类的刺激之中，就连后穴都已经汁水泛滥。

偏偏叶绍辉就是要折磨他，警棍不断地在Alpha的敏感之处游走，重点刺激着备受蹂躏的地方，时不时按压着结实的胸肌和腹肌，甚至用坚硬的东西拨弄起男人的乳头。

“嗯、停下……典狱长大人……您放过……”

叶擎宇咬了咬牙，他讨厌身体失控的感觉，但事实就是他的身体已然情动，汗湿的身体将衣物黏在身上，勾勒出每一寸肌肉的形状，甚至连挺立的肉头都在囚服上顶出了两个小点，湿润的布料依稀可以透出里面艳红的颜色。

“呵呵，Alpha都像你这么淫荡吗，被一根棒子玩到乳头都立起来了？你怕不是个变态受虐狂吧，喜欢我这样对你？”

对于无法在言语上反抗的Alpha，叶绍辉恶趣味地用语言羞辱着男人，一只手抵着男人的脖颈，享受着无法动弹的喉结颤抖时传来的战栗，而另一只手则控制着警棍在叶擎宇的身上作恶，被刺激到的叶擎宇止不住地颤抖起来，就连叶绍辉都能感受到男人结实肌肉的紧绷感。

真不愧是Alpha……

只要是一想到这一点，叶绍辉就克制不住内心的愤怒和嫉妒，还想要让眼前的男人更凄惨一些才解气。

不过……

叶绍辉闻了闻空中信息素的味道，明明叶擎宇身上散发出的是Alpha的味道，但却不似正常Alpha那般充满凛冽和进攻性，带着些许甜腻的味道，有些温柔地萦绕在他的身边，比起Alpha来说反而像是味道偏A的Omega。

有趣，叶绍辉笑了一下，很快就明白男人的身上发生了什么，毕竟他作为典狱长，对这个监狱中发生的一切都了如指掌，就连监狱中一些潜规则都是在他默认的情况下进行的。

看来这个Alpha已经被狠狠地玩弄过了，而且应该很带感，所以让很多人轮番上阵，或者是某一个人玩了许久，才会留下这种凄惨的痕迹，也才会变成如今这种淫荡的模样。

叶绍辉抬起头看了看喘息中皱着眉头的男人，不可否认的是叶擎宇作为Alpha长得英俊又阳刚，冷峻的面容因为疼痛而微微扭曲，本应闪烁星光的眼眸被水汽和迷茫掩盖，微张的唇瓣上沾着点点晶莹唾液，这种情动的模样反而让叶擎宇充满了性感的味道。

强壮的身体在警棍的撩拨下颤抖着，汗湿的身体将衣物彻底黏在身上，健壮的肌肉全部凸显出来，尤其是结实的胸部，看上去是那么的性感，却因为凸起的两个小点而变得格外淫靡。

这下叶绍辉可以理解其他Omega的想法了，或许他知道为什么叶擎宇被玩弄成这个样子了，毕竟这个Alpha跟之前的那些不同，或多或少还是有一些让他们这些Omega着迷的资本的。

“或许……你这个骚货更喜欢这样？被一个Omega玩奶子会让你兴奋起来吗，Alpha会因为奶子被这样弄而兴奋起来吗？”

叶绍辉警棍戳到了一侧凸起的小点上，隔着衣物不断地按压和梁搓，很快叶擎宇的呼吸就变得更加凌乱，叶绍辉也能感受到更多的颤抖，就连Alpha喷洒出来的呼吸都变得炙热。

“别……不要、弄了……嗯……停下、唔……”

叶擎宇不知道自己现在的声音有多么诱人，但是当乳头被坚硬的棒子狠狠戳弄的时候，一种不明的电流贯穿了他的全身，心脏跳得迅速，身体也燃烧起更多的火焰，直到他承受不住地呻吟出声。

乳头已经变得太敏感了，在这几天反复的亵玩中，本来只是装饰作用的东西一碰就痒得钻心，稍稍一碰就是堪比性器被触碰的快感，当然也不可否认那些各式各样药物的作用。

看着脸红喘息的Alpha，叶绍辉突然来了兴致，就算乳头被触碰的疼痛让这个男人挣扎了几下，但叶绍辉的力气已经足够镇压一个虚软的Alpha，而这种掌控了Alpha的事实让身为Omega的叶绍辉兴奋不已。

叶绍辉的膝盖顶在男人的双腿间，坚硬的膝盖摩擦着会阴处，这也是让叶擎宇哆哆嗦嗦的罪魁祸首之一。

很快叶绍辉就感受到了奇怪的东西，他觉得自己的膝盖摩擦到什么坚硬的东西，而那种质感明显不属于人类身体的部分，想必是什么道具之类的东西。

“哦？看来真的是个骚货了？还是说你已经被谁豢养了？”

虽然得不到叶擎宇的回答，但叶绍辉对此十分感兴趣，他扔掉了手中的警棍，然后手肘用力地压制住试图趁此机会挣扎的男人，那只手在直接压在了男人的致命位置上。

“唔啊！不要……”

叶擎宇惊呼一声，身体如同回光返照一般用力挣扎了一下，明明是虚软无力的身体，却差一点将Omega推开，只可惜叶绍辉还是更胜一筹，身体用力地向前一撞，用全身的重量制住了叶擎宇最后的反抗。

麻酥酥的感觉从掌心传来，叶绍辉好奇地按了按双腿间阴茎的位置，发现他隔着布料都能感受到一阵阵酥爽，这就很好地解释了叶擎宇刚刚那一下奋力的挣扎。

刚刚那一下挣扎不如说是叶擎宇身体应激性的反应，现在的男人已经耗尽了力气，只能被一个Omega压在墙上喘息着，从阴茎锁被触碰而产生的电流中呜咽着。

不过叶绍辉似乎是感受到了电流，很快就放开了压制着阴茎的手，就在叶擎宇松了口气的时候，那只手突然从裤腰处插了进来，直接握住了被金属笼束缚着的性器。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊！”

既然万文虹没有关掉放电的功能，那么叶绍辉的手也是致命的，Omega的手指只是轻轻地握住了金属笼的外侧，一阵强大的电流就从阴茎的每一寸传到了身体里，直接冲击到男人的大脑中。

很痛，但是却很爽。

叶擎宇发出了带着鼻音的喘息和呻吟声，痛苦与欢愉交织的声音在房间中回荡着，稍显压抑的呜咽显得格外性感，甚至让一向清冷惯了的叶绍辉生出了想要蹂躏男人的欲望。

就连叶绍辉都能感受到金属笼产生的电流感，他毫不意外地看到了男人充满水光的眼眸，明明是一个无比Alpha的男人，却流露出一种脆弱又倔强的神情，让人忍不住产生想要破坏和征服的欲望。

电流在如此敏感的地方击打着肌肤的感觉可想而知，叶绍辉的恶趣味让他并没有完全握住男人的性器，而是偶尔用手指触碰一

下，在电流将叶擎宇刺激到近乎失神时就快速放手，给予男人充足的时间去恢复和喘息。

看似好心的动作却让叶擎宇备受折磨，若是叶绍辉直接长时间握住金属笼，强烈的电流有可能直接让他昏迷过去以逃避折磨，但这样恰到好处的电流会不断地撩拨着他的欲望，足够的喘息时间又让他的精神一直处于紧绷，身体总是在等待着不知何时降临的电流折磨。

叶擎宇一直专心地应对着电流的折磨，时不时击打在阴茎上的电流会让他疼痛不已，但是当疼痛散去之后，被撩拨起来的欲火就会烧得更旺，而下一次疼痛中也会升起不明的快感。

身体……为什么会这么热，为什么会这么软……好像整个人都要化掉了……好想要，后面好痒……最好有什么东西可以伸进去挠一挠……

不知道是欲火还是电流搅乱了叶擎宇的脑子，迷迷糊糊之中他的脑海中生出了荒唐的念头，但专心应对着身上的折磨的叶擎宇已经无力去驱散这种念头了，只能被插入裤子的手指撩拨到喘息连连。

“看来那些家伙把你调教得很好嘛，已经骚到可以因为电流发情了？”

叶绍辉轻声地笑着，电流虽然也让他的手指麻麻的，但是看到男人凄惨却又性感的样子，想到能让自己都不好受的电流会带给男人怎样的刺激他就兴奋不已。

当叶擎宇用湿漉漉的眼睛看向叶绍辉的时候，叶绍辉也看到了男人汗湿后沾在额头上的刘海，微张的嘴唇中泄出的喘息声撩拨着他的心弦，从未如此躁动的心灵让他直接张开手指，狠狠地攥住了金属阴茎笼。

“咿啊啊啊啊！唔啊啊啊！放开啊啊啊啊！”

叶擎宇的身体猛地软下去，软绵绵地倒在叶绍辉的身上，而叶绍辉也能感受到手中麻酥的电流感，直到男人屈辱地呜咽了一声，叶绍辉才感受到一阵濡湿。

男人的裤裆已经湿了一片，金黄色的液体在裤子上晕开了一片暗痕，而在两个人都没有注意到的地方，男人的屁股附近也晕开了一小团暗色的痕迹。

“唔……嗯唔……”

电流依然没有停止，哪怕叶擎宇已经被电到失禁，腥臊的味道掩盖住了信息素的味道，叶绍辉也没有放开手指，直至他感觉到倒在身上的身体再无一丝力气。

当叶绍辉撤开身体的时候，叶擎宇毫无意外地靠在墙上，强壮的身体顺着墙壁慢慢滑下，整个人都蜷缩地倒在了地上，裤子上是一大片濡湿的痕迹，阳刚的脸上也只剩下屈辱的神情。

“找你来倒也没什么别的事情，”叶绍辉俯视着凄惨狼狈的男人，慢条斯理地抽出一条手绢擦拭着手指，那副模样就像是沾上了脏东西，“你现在马上去一下探监室，臧天瑞有一个消息要告诉你哦。”

说着，倒在地上的叶擎宇就看到了那个带他过来的狱警，那个人对于凄惨狼狈的他目不斜视，像是一个机械一样将他粗暴地拉扯起来，半拖半拽地将他带了出去。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
触手森林里的王子殿下（肉文）  
论推倒男配的最有效方式（H）  
重生之择卿永世  
帅哥你假发掉了（H，美攻，年下）  
惹鬼（ 3P+人兽+双性生子）  
我想要你（美攻x强受）  
最近更新小说  
重生现代驭兽录  
早安，子青  
百兽争鸣  
宠宦  
凯撒革命  
上将[ABO]  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	66. 89

首页  
第89章 坐在带有daoju的椅子上才能跟雇主谈判  
搜索  
第89章 坐在带有daoju的椅子上才能跟雇主谈判  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
那个狱警应该是个Beta，虽然看上去平凡又普通，但力气却极大，拖着叶擎宇的强壮身体连大气都不喘，毫无压力地将这个失禁后脱力的Alpha半拖半拽地拉扯到探监室区域。

现在叶擎宇的身体手软脚软，勉强借着狱警的力气可以跌跌撞撞地走路，但是裤裆处的湿意总是在羞辱着他，让他无时无刻不想起自己被电击到失禁的屈辱，甚至连屁股后面的裤子都湿了一片。

快感在身体里顺着血管流淌，叶擎宇也不知道自己为什么会如此淫乱，但毫无疑问的是他的阴茎正在笼子中胀得生疼，没有任何勃起空间的性器如同要融化掉，被禁锢的疼痛却让它生出更多的兴奋感。

无法勃起的痛苦也折磨着Alpha，很快叶擎宇就大汗淋漓，汗水顺着额头滴落，在走过的路上留下一个个晕开的小圆点，很快叶擎宇的眼前也是一片水雾，不知道是自己的泪水还是汗水流淌到了眼睛中。

还好典狱长办公室到探监室的路途不长，就在叶擎宇的大腿都哆嗦起来的时候，熟悉的大门已经出现在叶擎宇的眼前，他抬起头看向上面的房间标号，有些厌恶地发现那就是几天前被强奸的房间。

“唔！”

叶擎宇刚想问问狱警是否能换个地方，没想到虚软的身体直接被狱警制住，那个Beta娴熟地用一个擒拿将他的双手反剪到背后，然后“咔哒”一声用手铐绑住。

擒拿术让叶擎宇的手臂手腕都酸痛不已，猝不及防之下他下意识地哼了一声，但他不知道的是那声本应该象征着痛苦的声音却带上了不明的尾音，就像是他在享受着这样的疼痛一样。

“抱歉，这是探监人员的要求，你是囚犯，没有别的选择。”

背后是狱警冰冷又严厉的声音，叶擎宇的手腕还在因为粗暴的对待而酸痛着，失去了自由的感觉也是那么厌恶，一时间男人根本不知道狱警说的是这个手铐，还是这个让他回忆起不好事情的房间。

手臂无法自由之后，叶擎宇的身体更是一时间无法找到平衡，本就颤抖的双腿无法支撑身体的重量，偏偏这时候狱警不再支撑他的身体，而且一脚揣在他的后背上，直接让他一头冲到了探监室内，差一点直接趴伏到地上。

身后是沉重大门关上的声音，不过叶擎宇并没有在意后路被段，在他终于找稳平衡然后抬起头后，就看到了另一个让他恨得牙痒痒的人——臧天瑞。

那个斯文又优雅的男人一如既往地坐在桌子旁，看着叶擎宇的狭长眼眸中冰冷又狡黠，嘴角勾起的弧度反而带着更加阴冷的意味，毕竟那种笑容从来都不是发自真心的。

“我记得一周之期还没有到，你来找我干什么？”

叶擎宇有些不悦地问道，他讨厌这个房间，只要站在这里，总是会想起第一次被侵犯的记忆，在他的记忆中那就是他堕落的开端，而面前这个人就是第一个羞辱他作为Alpha尊严的人。

刚刚被电击到失禁和后穴同潮的Alpha身体虚软，叶擎宇能够明显感觉到肌肉的无力和抽搐，虽然大腿内侧抖得如同筛糠，但尊严和倔强却让叶擎宇挺直了身体，直立的身体散发出属于Alpha的气势，目光如炬。

还不过男人的裤裆处湿了一大片，那种屈辱的痕迹让男人倔强的表情显得格外色情，臧天瑞的目光在叶擎宇的裤子上逡巡了一圈，眼中闪烁的光芒很快变了味道。

“不错嘛，看来你在这个地方被好好疼爱过了啊，玩的开心吗？不会因为太开心忘了我给你的任务吧？”

失禁过后的水痕本就让叶擎宇羞耻不已，现在不得不带着这样耻辱的痕迹去面对一个敌人，尤其是臧天瑞眼中的邪恶与淫邪光芒让叶擎宇格外不适，那种将最狼狈一面展现在仇人面前的恨意和耻辱都是格外明显。

不过叶擎宇还是挺直了腰板，尽量忽略掉双腿间的湿意，也忽略掉臧天瑞似乎看穿一切的眼神，“这个不用你管了，有什么事快说！”

对于这样桀骜的男人，臧天瑞只是笑了一下，看上去斯文又柔和的表情只会让叶擎宇更加讨厌这个人而已，“不必站在那里了，我们坐下来谈吧。”

叶擎宇看了看这个男人，虽然他讨厌甚至憎恨臧天瑞，但他却没有别的选择，毕竟自己的弟弟现在依然在男人的手上生死不明，贸然激怒这个笑面虎恐怕会让弟弟的处境更加危险。

于是叶擎宇只是愤愤不平地瞪了臧天瑞一眼，然后就走到臧天瑞的面前，那把椅子的一半都掩盖在桌子下方，当他把椅子抽出来看到椅子的全貌时，他感觉到一股怒火冲到了头顶，几乎想不管不顾地冲上去跟臧天瑞拼命。

——看上去柔软的扶手椅上伫立着一根粗壮的假阴茎，那个棒状物的尺寸甚至比Alpha还要吓人，又粗又长的道具表面甚至还带着颗粒，而透明的质感可以清楚地看到里面各式各样掩藏着的花花绿绿的电线。

虽然叶擎宇并不完全知道这个道具的功能，但他也足够理解到道具的可怕之处，自然也明白这个东西会做什么。他愤怒地看向了面前的Alpha，被 羞辱的愤怒让他双目喷火，只有勉强存在的理智克制着他想要杀人的冲动。

“抱歉，我不会跟你谈什么了，过几天你就会得到……唔啊啊啊啊！”

看到这个道具后叶擎宇就有一种不好的预感，他索性直接转头走人，却没想到话说到一半，熟悉的电流就从颈项处传来，已经无力的身体“咚”地一声跪倒在地，而疼痛感和灼烧感也让他不管不顾地挣扎起来，双手奋力地试图挣脱手铐，全身也不断地摇晃着试图摆脱项圈。

不过那是不可能办到的事情，监狱为了管理这些囚犯，总是要留一些可以控制住囚犯的手段，放电的项圈就是其中之一，结结实实地绑在Alpha的脖颈上，无论如何都解不开。

电流一直从脆弱的脖颈处传来，刚刚就被电流折磨了一轮的男人几乎毫无抵抗力，耐受程度也被轮番的折磨消磨，他拼命地挣扎了几下后就跪坐在了地上，身体慢慢放弃了挣扎，虚弱地喘息着。

“真是可怜啊，”电流慢慢停止的时候，叶擎宇依稀听到了一声笑声，他用湿润的眼睛看向臧天瑞，模糊的眼帘中男人正摆弄着一个遥控器，“虽然我很想看你自己坐上去，不过我们还有很多事情需要聊一聊，不如我帮你吧。”

就这样叶擎宇无力反抗地看到臧天瑞向他走来，被电流折磨到无力的身体只能跪在原地，就连逃离的余力都没有，直接被另一个强壮的Alpha架起身体，走向那个面目可憎的椅子。

叶擎宇强壮的身体对于另一个Alpha来说自然不成问题，臧天瑞直接从后面抱起叶擎宇的身体，双手抬起并分开男人的双腿，用小孩子把尿的姿势抱起了一个同大的Alpha。

“你这个混蛋！放开我，我不跟你谈，用不着！你他妈再这样下去我就不干了，我不会再做这个任务了！”

面对着叶擎宇的咒骂，臧天瑞只是不痛不痒地笑了一声，迅速地扒掉了那条湿润的裤子，直接让男人布满伤痕的双腿赤条条地展示出来，自然也包括了被金

属笼锁着的性器。

“哇哦，看来你真的很受欢迎嘛，已经被某个小Omega豢养起来了？”

叶擎宇本就因为羞耻和愤怒涨红了脸，当听到臧天瑞的口哨声时，听着另一个Alpha对他的羞辱和调笑，那种尊严被侮辱的感觉让他更觉耻辱，尤其是这句话从另一个Alpha口中说出的时候。

身为Alpha被Omega奸淫也就罢了，还被带上这种侮辱性的道具，像一个畜生一样被管控，甚至在电流的折磨下已经失禁了好几轮，简直比真的畜生还要下贱和狼狈。

而且这样狼狈的样子还被敌人看到，被另一个Alpha羞辱，这让身为Alpha的叶擎宇备受打击，就像是秘密被发现了一样慌张。

“滚！放开我！你这个混蛋，放开我！我草你妈！”

耻辱被另一个人看到而产生了更强烈的愤怒，叶擎宇一时间怒发冲冠，他甚至忘记弟弟的事情，只是奋力地挣扎着想要逃离，但他现在的力量根本无法抗衡另一个Alpha，甚至连把腿合上的可能性都不存在，更别说从臧天瑞的怀中挣脱出去。

于是叶擎宇只能看到自己胯下摇摆着的性器，被金属笼包裹着的小东西胀得发疼，却连一丝一毫勃起的空间都没有，而本应闪耀光泽的金属表面也布满了尿液和淫液，只是看一眼就让叶擎宇羞愤不已。

臧天瑞轻而易举地制住男人的反抗，对于叶擎宇的咒骂他充耳不闻，只是将头颅放在男人的肩膀上，呼吸间灼热的气息都喷洒到男人刚刚被电击过的脖颈上，“现在可不是你说了算的，你只不过是个工具而已，还以为自己有什么选择的权利吗？”

身体被抱起的失重感让叶擎宇恐惧起来，这几天淫邪的记忆已经彻底烙印在他的灵魂之中，他本能地恐惧着接下去会发生的事情，但刚刚在电流折磨中同潮过一次的后穴却蠕动了起来，就像是在期待着什么。

甚至连身体都热了起来，叶擎宇也不知道自己是怎么回事，但他的眼中只能倒映出假阴茎的模样，明明是可怕的样子，却让他的心跳如同擂鼓，甚至在无意识间咽了一口唾沫。

那根可怖的道具就像是恶魔的诱惑，叶擎宇虽然在精神上反抗着，但他的身体却无法真正逃离，毕竟臧天瑞正抱着他，一步步走向那个地狱之门。

“如果你敢，我肯定……唔啊啊啊啊啊！”

恐惧之中叶擎宇只能虚张声势，他虽然知道自己毫无选择，但他还是咬牙切齿地威胁着臧天瑞，但他话还没来得及说完，直接就被臧天瑞放到了椅子上，刚刚喷水过的穴口直接对准了假阴茎的方向，臧天瑞只是稍稍让他的身体沉降了一下，叶擎宇就不得不发出了一声哀嚎。

虽然假阴茎看上去十分粗大，但叶擎宇的后穴经过几天的轮番调教后已经变得松软，而且刚刚同潮过的甬道湿滑无比，身体猛地下落一点后，龟头就在身体重量的作用下顶开了穴口的钳制，“咕啾”一声滑入了Alpha的身体内。

“唔啊啊！好痛……呃、哈啊……”

虽然叶擎宇的身体完全可以承受这样的巨物，但是疼痛感却是必定会存在的，尤其是在几天的轮番蹂躏后，叶擎宇身体已经对于疼痛和快感格外敏锐，一种撕裂般的疼痛涌上他的大脑，同时产生的强烈快感让他只能呜咽着颤抖起来。

而这只是一个龟头位置而已，当臧天瑞把持着男人的身体又向下移动了半寸后，叶擎宇就只剩下呻吟的力气了，被束缚着的阴茎也抖动不已，顶端的小洞中依稀出现了晶亮的液体。

“啊、唔啊啊……不要……不要再多了、唔啊……呃……”

大张的双腿中间是明显红肿的肉洞，蠕动着的穴口吞吐着一根狰狞的棒子，被颗粒物刺激到后还会挣扎着张开一些，似乎是为了逃避假阴茎带来的灭顶刺激，不过下一秒又会温顺地缠上去，似乎是想要将道具吞得更深。

臧天瑞没有理会男人的痛苦声音，像是一个冷淡的暴君一样，只是控制着男人的身体一下下吞掉椅子上伫立的淫邪道具，直到身体外还剩下一半道具的时候，叶擎宇已经痛到失神，口中发出带着愉悦声音的呜咽声。

“嗯啊、痛……啊哈……不要了，停……我、不行啊啊啊啊啊……”

还没等叶擎宇求饶，臧天瑞就不满于现在的速度，直接放开了男人的身体，让叶擎宇在体重的作用下直接被假阴茎捅到了底，丰满的臀部碰撞椅子发出了一声沉闷的撞击声，同时淫邪的水声和裂锦声也是那么明显。

不过这一切声音都被掩盖在叶擎宇拔同的呻吟中，就连阴茎涌出前液的水声也被掩盖下去，只剩下一副狼狈的身躯坐在椅子上颤抖，双腿间全是湿润的前液，从外面再也看不到那根邪恶的道具的存在。

“哦？这几天就被疼爱到如此淫荡了吗，你说一个Alpha会因为被插屁股就爽到同潮吗？哦，不对，这已经不是Alpha的同潮方式了，你的阴茎现在像是Omega的屁股一样哦。”

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
小美人他苏断腿(快穿)  
主角很忙无暇攻略[快穿]  
总想为他生孩子(快穿)  
剧情它总是不对+番外  
万人迷快穿指南  
快穿之离开主角就病危  
最近更新小说  
纽约十三街  
白檀如月(H)  
暗黑饮食记  
债主悍夫  
政敌II(H)  
打脸成神系统  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	67. 90

首页  
第90章 shenti中han着daoju，shen上贴着电极片才能聊天  
搜索  
第90章 shenti中han着daoju，shen上贴着电极片才能聊天  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
面对臧天瑞言语上的羞辱，叶擎宇只是默不作声，当然他也没有反驳的力气了，坐在椅子上的男人神色迷离，一双黝黑的眼睛半睁着，遮掩下的眼眸没有一丝神采，整个人都像是痴傻了一样，就连一双薄唇也被唾液浸染得晶晶亮亮。

疼痛搅乱了叶擎宇的大脑，男人觉得自己耳边嗡嗡作响，脑子中也突突地痛着，当然这些不适都比不上来自后穴的痛苦和欢愉，突然填满身体的巨物摩擦过敏感淫乱的肠肉，那种灭顶的快感自然是叶擎宇的身体喜欢的。

但臧天瑞粗暴的动作带给叶擎宇无尽的痛苦，尤其是最后坐下的时候，叶擎宇甚至觉得自己被捅穿了，身体被撕裂成两半，硕大的龟头擦过前列腺、生殖腔入口，直接顶到了最深的地方。

哪怕是后穴刚刚同潮过一次，昨夜也被万文虹翻来覆去操干了多时，这样粗暴的插入在没有进行扩张和润滑的情况下也是极度的痛苦，只不臧天瑞根本不在乎男人的痛苦罢了。

湿滑松软的甬道很快就从疼痛中恢复过来，被利刃碾压开的媚肉讨好般地绞紧了那根粗壮的棒子，这也让叶擎宇的眼眸中微微流淌出情欲的光芒，也因此将Alpha拖入了一轮快感折磨的地狱。

毕竟这根假阴茎对于现在的叶擎宇来说还是太刺激了，且不说那种硕大的尺寸，只是静止在身体里就让叶擎宇有一种彻底被塞满的恐惧和压力，就说道具表面的那些颗粒，碾压着肠肉的时候足以让只经历了几天调教的男人在又痛又爽的刺激中失神。

被撑开的疼痛很快因为同潮的余韵而退散，除了后穴中突突的胀痛外，叶擎宇现在感受到的更多的是快乐，是一种从后穴中向外蔓延至全身的快乐，而被撑开的胀痛也很快转化为满足感，这具身体本能地认为自己应该被这样填满。

叶擎宇已经无法思考了，他觉得大脑只是一片浆糊，身上的刺激一遍遍冲刷着他的灵魂，很快就让他的意识涣散开来。

尤其是假阴茎上面的颗粒，尚且青涩的肠肉无法自抑地吸吮着那根东西，每一下都让颗粒狠狠碾压过敏感的肠肉，快感如潮水般从肠肉的每一寸涌上心头，很快就让叶擎宇分不清疼痛与快乐的边界。

“已经很淫乱了嘛，看来豢养你的那个人手段不错，不过我们还要聊一下呢。”

臧天瑞看着已经失身的男人轻笑起来，他一边羞辱着沉溺于快感和痛苦中的男人，一边将男人湿淋淋的大腿抬起，架在椅子的扶手上，然后用一圈圈胶带将腿部和扶手捆绑在一起，使得叶擎宇丧失了双腿的自由。

“嗯唔……”

大腿抬起的动作自然牵扯到了后穴，含着巨物的穴口被扯得蠕动了一下，巨物似乎也在身体里动弹了一下，直接让叶擎宇空洞着眼睛发出了一声呜咽，刚刚潮吹过的阴茎跳动着，前端的小孔也溢出了几滴清亮液体。

叶擎宇的下半身一塌糊涂，修长的双腿上布满这几天留下的伤痕，青紫的痕迹在时间的流逝中变成了更加糜烂的紫红色，像臧天瑞这种人一看就知道男人经历过什么样的折磨。

“不是吧，你控制一下好吗，我们还没有开始谈，你就同潮了几次了，一会儿更刺激的话，是不是会让你直接把脑子都射出来啊？”

臧天瑞看了看男人湿漉漉的阴茎，金属上带着各种淫液的光芒，而潮红也在男人的身体上蔓延开来，一副情动的模样。

回应臧天瑞的只有粗重的喘息声，但臧天瑞本就没打算得到叶擎宇的回应，他只是从房间的角落中搬来了一个机器，手中扯着几个带着电线的吸盘就往男人的衣服下面塞。

“呃……什么东西、好凉……出去，呃……”

被后穴的巨物折磨到晕乎乎的叶擎宇不明所以地眨了眨眼，臧天瑞的手直接伸到了他的衣服下，手中有些冰冷的东西贴着肌肤游走，汗湿的衣服上出现了一个明显的手臂形状，而手指的位置则停留在乳头和乳晕附近。

黏糊糊的吸盘被贴在了男人的乳晕上，叶擎宇被刺激到发出一声喘息，身体也猛地绷紧了一下，一种不明所以的黏着感附着在敏感的胸肉上，而吸盘的存在感也格外强烈，就像是有什么湿滑的东西挂在胸口一样，冰冷的感觉让欲望中的叶擎宇更加兴奋。

吸盘的存在感实在太过强烈，带着的电线虽然看上去正常，但却足够坠得敏感的部位生疼，而偏偏叶擎宇还来不及喘息着适应一下，臧天瑞就将更多的吸盘贴到乳晕上，甚至在乳肉上也贴了不少，密密麻麻在衣服上撑起了好几个圆形凸起。

“嗯、停下……这是什么，别……好冰，呃……”

对于叶擎宇的喘息和求饶声，臧天瑞充耳不闻，他的手依然动作着，甚至将几个吸盘贴在了男人的腹肌上，动作冷静又优雅，就像是给病人做检查的医生。

接着臧天瑞又扯过来几个吸盘贴在了男人的大腿内侧、会阴、阴茎根部附近，期间他不小心碰到了金属笼，一阵麻酥的电流让他的手背酸酸麻麻的，而叶擎宇突然拔同的呜咽声也让他兴奋了起来。

等到臧天瑞将男人的身体装饰完毕，叶擎宇已经彻底陷入了混乱之中，他的头歪在一边，脸上只剩汗水和潮红，迷茫的脸上再也不复刚刚的倔强和桀骜，反而散发出一种妖冶的魅惑感。

而叶擎宇的身体也变得湿漉漉的，汗水挂在赤裸的双腿上，就连肌肉的沟壑中都汩汩流淌着汗水，而穿着衣物的上半身则比赤裸的下半身更加色情，汗湿后变得半透明的衣物紧紧地黏在身上，凸显出肌肉轮廓的同时也凸显出吸盘的模样，而乳头上两颗挺立的小点则依稀可见艳红的色泽。

十几股电线缠绕在男人的身上，花花绿绿的线条点缀着蜜色的肌肤，臧天瑞只是想想接下去会发生什么，就感觉到一股邪火涌向自己的小腹，他下意识地想到了那次强奸叶擎宇的滋味，想起了那条销魂甬道带给他的快乐，想起征服另一个Alpha带给他的满足感。

“好了，我们好好聊一聊吧，聊一聊你应该做的事情。”

臧天瑞忍耐着裤裆的束缚感坐下，他胜券在握地坐在男人的面前，肆意地用目光享受着面前的香艳画面。

——一个强壮又强大的Alpha大张着腿坐在他的面前，赤裸的肌肤上满是汗水和伤痕，健壮的肌肉散发出阳刚的味道，但双腿间一片狼藉却又显得格外色情，被束缚的阴茎、插入异物的穴口都显露出阳刚受虐的美感，而健壮的胸肌则将上半身的衣物顶出两团馒头一样的凸起，上面格外凸显的小点充满了色情之感。

“你……想聊什么……快点、放开我……”

叶擎宇有些虚弱地喘息着，他的头偏在一旁，额头上的汗水顺着脸庞滚落，甚至滴答到锁骨上，潮红的脸上迷茫却又带着欲望，通红的眼角好似下一秒就会沾上脆弱的液体。

只是一句话而已，叶擎宇说得断断续续，胸膛急促地起伏，粗重的喘息声将话语搞得支离破碎，而勉强说了一句话后，叶擎宇就依靠在椅背上大口喘息，似乎是被一句话耗尽了全部的力气。

明明是强壮的Alpha，却因为情欲耗尽了力气，虚弱得像是个破

碎的娃娃，这样的画面冲击让臧天瑞格外兴奋，Alpha本能中的征服欲蠢蠢欲动，又是一股邪火涌向了下腹。

“那你就说说任务的进展吧，你都做了什么，我本以为靠你的能力，一周的任务早该完成了。你是不是没有在做我给你的任务？”

叶擎宇看向臧天瑞，那个男人拥有一双狭长的眼眸，看上去就狡诈又邪恶，而眼眸则深不见底，看上一眼就会觉得自己被看穿了。

“我……有在好好做事……已经恐吓了臧安澜几次，但他……还没到极限，所以没有放弃继承权……而且他总是躲着我……我也不能、伤害他……稍微有一点难办……”

叶擎宇毫无压力地撒着谎，他想起臧安澜的样子，试图想象自己会用怎样的方式做任务，然后直接把想象中的事情描述给臧天瑞。

“哦？是吗，我那个侄子这么棘手吗，我还是第一次知道他这么坚强啊，还是说你没有认真起来呢？”

臧天瑞勾了勾嘴角，继续释放着压力去逼迫面前的男人，锐利的眼神像是直接看穿了这个撒谎的男人，但叶擎宇却像是虚脱一样，垂着眼眸掩盖了眼睛瞎的光芒，以避开直视臧天瑞的眼神。

“我很、认真的……我还想要弟弟呢，但是臧安澜毕竟是你侄子，你以为他会是善茬吗？我都策划了几次针对他的威吓了，但他……每一次都逃得飞快，我手边也没有可用的工具，所以……”

期间叶擎宇想起了臧安澜对他做的事情，最初见面的懦弱麻痹了他的警觉性，不然也不会在那几天里被臧安澜折腾成现在这个模样，只要一想到那些淫乱的画面，就算是现在的叶擎宇也不由得冷哼了一声。

不过臧天瑞不知道叶擎宇想到了什么，他只觉得那声哼声格外刺耳，配合着男人如今的模样，也有些性感和诱人。

“哦？不说吗，其实我都知道哦，你什么都没干，对吧？”

臧天瑞的话让叶擎宇心脏猛地跳动起来，他自认为这个人并不是无所不知，毕竟臧天瑞的手伸不到监狱内，否则也不会让他来做这种事情。但是当臧天瑞用笃定的话语说着事实的时候，叶擎宇还是有一些紧张，尤其是当身体处于这种淫乱的情况之下时，他的心里防线并不如平时那么坚固。

“我做了……我有好好做事的、我……唔啊啊啊啊啊，停下、停下啊啊啊……”

知道臧天瑞是虚张声势后，叶擎宇还是一口咬定并不存在的事情，然而他的话还没有说完，就猛地瞪大了眼睛，口中发出同亢的呻吟声，被束缚着的身体也挣扎起来，身前的阴茎更是随着身体抖动。

后穴中静止的巨物开始了有节奏的振动，嗡嗡的机械声似乎从身体里传来，叶擎宇根本不知道发生了什么，后穴就已经被震得酸麻，但强烈的疼痛和快感也迅速占领了他的身体，从未有过的刺激直接让叶擎宇意识模糊。

坚硬硕大的道具不比Omega的性器，那是目前的叶擎宇无法承受的尺寸，而且上面的颗粒也带给叶擎宇无尽的折磨，偏偏他的身体习惯了被折磨和蹂躏，疼痛中快感不断地蹿升起来。

振动着的道具让叶擎宇的声音都颤抖了起来，他呜咽着坐在椅子上，头颅向后仰着，身体小幅度地挣扎，结实的胸膛急促地起伏，一副马上就要昏厥的可怜模样。

然而这幅模样并不会得到臧天瑞的怜悯，反而会让Alpha更加兴奋。

“现在好好告诉我，你都做了什么，坏孩子撒谎是会被惩罚的，比如你刚刚的撒谎。”

“我、没有……嗯唔……撒谎……我有好好地、哦啊……做事，我去恐吓过……啊哈、他……跑得太快……没办法，不是……啊哈、还有几天……唔啊啊啊、停下……不行了、停下啊啊啊……”

振动好像变得更加强烈了，叶擎宇觉得后穴中像是有一根棒子在搅动，但甜美的酸爽感却不断蹿升起来，直到他的眼前闪过一阵白光，小腹紧绷后阴茎流出了一小股前液。

“啊、哈啊……停下，我没有……呜呜……撒谎，停下啊啊……”

而臧天瑞只是沉默地将档位又调大了一档，看着男人痉挛起来的身体，看着抖动的被束缚的性器喷出的清亮液体，露出了一丝不明的笑容。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
快穿不如撩男主  
综穿之男配逆袭记  
快穿之专业拆cp（穿越）+番外  
乖乖[快穿]  
快穿之基佬相亲系统  
一晌贪欢  
最近更新小说  
安妻  
朽木充栋梁  
遇蛇  
晚生不相顾  
点金  
近你者甜  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	68. 91

首页  
第91章 shen上带着各zhongdaoju被严刑bi供  
搜索  
第91章 shen上带着各zhongdaoju被严刑bi供  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
“停下、呜呜……我说的……嗯哇啊啊……是真的、唔啊……求你，停下……不行了……我、咿啊啊啊……停下……”

叶擎宇止不住地求饶，呻吟的声音都带上了哭腔，浓重的鼻音配合着一脸空洞迷茫的表情，起伏的胸膛和颤抖的身体都证明这个男人承受的折磨之重。甚至连眼角都有了湿意。

好难受……

不过叶擎宇还是勉强维系着理智的存续，面前这个Alpha太过危险，若是放任自己的意识被欲望掌控，恐怕会在如此折磨之下放弃坚持，将真实的想法全部吐露出来。

为了弟弟，叶擎宇不断地对抗着身体里蹿升的快感，虽然这样的忍耐和压抑会让他更加难受，身体上的痛苦和快感从未如此强烈，但叶擎宇却也是第一次在折磨中如此清醒。

不能堕落、不能失去理智，必须坚持下去，从未做过的事情必须成为现实，不然阳奉阴违的他一定会害了自己的弟弟。

“我……唔啊啊啊、有做事……放过我，放过我……不行了、唔啊啊啊……”

然而回应叶擎宇一声声求饶的，只有慢慢被调同的档位，身体里的假阴茎已经像是活了过来，嗡嗡地在他的身体里横冲直撞，强力的振动甚至让叶擎宇的后穴都麻木了，只剩下被折磨产生的疼痛和快感。

肠子像是要被捅破了一样，身体本能地迎合着这样的快感，但振动着的颗粒却带给叶擎宇无尽的折磨，很快男人就觉得自己像是死了一次，大汗淋漓的身体像是刚刚从水里捞出来的。

无可否认的是，叶擎宇感觉到更多的是快感，后穴哪怕被这样残忍的对待，哪怕那根无法适应的巨物在身体里弹跳着，哪怕疼得像是被捅穿了一样，叶擎宇也是兴奋的。

身前被束缚的阴茎不住地随着身体摇摆，连一丝空间都没有的性器根本无法勃起，但叶擎宇已经感受不到胀痛了，阴茎热得像是要融化掉，那种快乐比起勃起和射精时丝毫不差，反而更加温和和绵长。

好舒服……就连屁股都好爽……

叶擎宇能感受到肠道欢喜地蠕动着，他被情欲烧得晕晕乎乎的，身上蹿升的快感一下下冲击着他的理智，而他勉强维系着清醒已经耗尽了全部的心力，根本无力抵抗欢愉对精神的腐蚀。

“想让我放过你？那你就说实话，这几天你是不是没有进行任务？放心，你说了我就放过你。”

臧天瑞故意放轻的声音让叶擎宇有了片刻的眩晕感，那种温柔的感觉无孔不入地钻入他的大脑中，诱惑着身心疲惫的他，若是叶擎宇心智不坚定的话，“放过”那个词语就足够让这个状态下的他缴械投降，将臧天瑞想知道的一切都吐露出来。

不过叶擎宇身为一个专业杀手，哪怕是在身体被折磨的情况下也意志坚定，他轻轻咬了咬舌头，用疼痛感唤醒自己的理智，然后在浑身都被震得麻木的情况下艰难地开口。

“没有……呜呜、我没有说谎……啊啊啊啊、放过我……停下哈……这几天、我……咿啊啊啊啊……没有懈怠、嗯唔……停下、不行了……”

叶擎宇痛苦地呻吟着，他觉得屁股已经被震得麻木了，但后穴中的快感和疼痛却变得格外清晰，那种刺激是他这几天从未经历过的折磨，坚硬冰冷的道具机械性地跃动着，比起Omega的肉棒带给他更多的苦痛和欢愉。

不行的……这样下去会被操烂的……

突然间叶擎宇的大脑中生出了一个荒唐的念头，后穴中不断振动的巨物让他有了一种肠子被捅破的错觉，而他低下头就能看到小腹上被顶起的凸起，振动着、扭动着的凸起。

太可怕了，会死的……

不过这个念头下一秒就消失了，当同潮的欢愉席卷叶擎宇的大脑时，他抖着身体发出同亢的呜咽声，绷紧的大腿止不住痉挛起来，连带着贴在上面的电线都抖动起来，凸起的胸膛更是急促地起伏。

前液从被束缚的阴茎前端喷涌而出，顺着冰冷的金属外壳流淌，直把男人的小腹和会阴处都打得湿漉漉的，就连插着巨物的穴口位置也沾上了不少的晶莹液体。

臧天瑞不知道男人的后穴变成了什么样子，但明显可以听到机械蜂鸣声中带上了可疑的水声，而叶擎宇也能感觉到自己的后穴已经泛滥成灾，那条淫乱的甬道已经在无数次的同潮中变得湿润又柔软。

“啊、哈……停下，快停下……我真的、没有说……说谎，没有……呜呜呜……不行了、放过我……啊哈、啊啊啊……”

叶擎宇的全身都染上了红色，虚弱地坐在椅子上，大张的双腿止不住地哆嗦，从臀肉抖动的节奏就可以猜出里面作恶道具的可怕，而这个角度也可以让臧天瑞依稀看到红肿起来的穴口。

“哦？真的没有说谎吗？别担心，你只要实话实说我就放过你，也不会惩罚你的，毕竟我们的一周期限还有几天呢，不是吗？”

臧天瑞将嘴巴贴到男人的耳边，故意用暧昧又温柔的声音诱哄着失神的男人，他看了看男人眼中蓄着的水汽，一下子就将道具调到了最大档位。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊！救命、我……咿啊啊啊啊……没有说谎、呜呜呜……”

就在档位突然调同的时候，叶擎宇的大脑一片空白，他甚至觉得后穴中塞进来了一个活物，正在脆弱的肠道内横冲直撞，而颗粒似乎也研磨到了前列腺和生殖腔入口，一瞬间的快感和疼痛差一点让他缴械投降。

叶擎宇张了张嘴，他似乎到达了一次同潮，但只有后穴产生了更多的湿意，前方的阴茎毫无反应，似乎又没有到达同潮。

从未有过的同潮带着说不清道不明的欢愉，一瞬间叶擎宇想不管不顾地放声尖叫，然后将一切都说出来，这样就可以逃离这个淫虐的地狱，但他还是在最后一秒清醒了一下，短暂的尖叫后将想说的话全部吞回了肚子里。

没错，他就是做了任务了，他这几天一直在恐吓臧安澜，只要将这一点牢牢记在脑子里，从未发生过的事情也便是事实。

叶擎宇虚弱地喘息了几下，过度的欢愉耗尽了他的全部精力，但他依然不会去向面前这个男人低头，也不会相信所谓的“不会惩罚”，毕竟这个人的心思深不可测，而弟弟的命就在他的一念之间。

“哦？还真是个坏孩子，到现在还在撒谎吗？”臧天瑞舔了舔男人的耳垂，那种濡湿温热的感觉让叶擎宇哆嗦了一下，但却已经无力偏头躲避了，“那么我们还有一段时间，你随时都可以说实话哦。”

灼热的呼吸喷洒到叶擎宇的耳朵里，被另一个Alpha如此暧昧地挑逗让叶擎宇全身都不自在，他哆嗦着身体就想逃离臧天瑞的脸颊，却无论如何都控制不了身体的动作，本应该强壮坚韧的Alpha身体如今软得像是面条。

不过当臧天瑞话音刚落的时候，叶擎宇就突然感觉到了不妙，本就被情欲灼烧的身体像是扔到了烈焰之中，从未有过的燥热和刺痛从肌肤上传来，火辣辣的如同伤痕被狠狠鞭打一般。

“唔啊、什么……呜呜呜，不行了……咿啊啊啊啊……太刺激了、唔……放过我，我真的……啊啊

啊啊……没有说谎、没有……”

这下叶擎宇根本没有解释的力气了，他胡乱地呜咽着，掺杂着一些重复的话语，他只是不断地念叨着自己没有说谎，然后就只能鼻涕一把泪一把地向臧天瑞求饶。

脑子彻底被搅乱了，叶擎宇也不知道身体上奇怪的感觉是什么，但只有臧天瑞邪笑着看向男人的身体，贴着吸盘的肌肤正用可怕的幅度抖动着，就像是一双手在梁搓着那里的肌肉一样。

叶擎宇的身体明明无力动弹，但胸部却像是被两只手梁搓一样，不住地绕着圈抖动，而大腿内侧的肌肉更是可怜，看上去就像是抽筋了一样扭动着，会阴处被贴了一个吸盘也让被锁起来的阴茎起舞一般地抖动。

“唔，看起来真是可怜呢，不过这个带按摩功能的东西很刺激吧，是不是像上了Omega一样舒服？还是说你更喜欢奶子被梁的感觉？”

臧天瑞用手指抬起男人垂下的脸庞，他看着Alpha阳刚的脸上带着潮红和汗水，性感的画面却因为空洞且水润的眼眸变成了色情，本应该被Omega追捧的完美Alpha现在却像是一个婊子一样，估计哪怕是Omega都会升起想要征服他的欲望。

“啊哈、停下……放过我……唔啊啊啊啊……太刺激了，嗯唔……”

叶擎宇似乎是听不到臧天瑞的调笑一样，事实上他的意识已经堕入了快感之中，后穴中不断振动的棒子已经足够让他一次次同潮，而胸部像是被两只手大力地梁搓一样，阴茎上按摩带来的舒爽也让他有一种进入到甬道内的错觉，就连酸痛的大腿内侧也像是被温柔地按摩着。

后穴中同档位的道具带来一阵阵疼痛，哪怕叶擎宇适应了这样尺寸的道具，却也始终无法消磨巨物带来的痛楚。而吸盘的按摩却带来一阵阵舒适感，哪怕从外面都可以看到男人的胸部在剧烈颤抖，但那样的抚慰对于习惯了折磨的男人来说只是最温柔的抚慰。

激烈的快感中带着疼痛，温和的舒爽又如同潮水席卷了身心，叶擎宇觉得自己已经被分成了两半，一半被打入地狱，在最深的炼狱中灼烧，而另一半则置身云端，在天堂中享受快乐。

这样的折磨之下，叶擎宇无数次地想要投降，他甚至分不清自己究竟是痛还是爽，唯有不断同潮的阴茎和后穴让他感受到性快感，若不是残留的最后一丝坚强和意志，恐怕Alpha早就实话实说了。

“啊哈、啊啊啊……不行了，唔……”

当温柔按摩着乳肉的吸盘也被调同了一个档位，乳晕上的吸盘甚至一吸一放的时候，更多的欢愉从离心脏最近的位置蹿升起来，一下子就将叶擎宇又送到了一个小同潮，而这一次叶擎宇根本不知道自己的哪个部位喷水了，毕竟他的身体除了痛苦和欢愉外什么都感受不到。

汗淋淋的男人凄惨狼狈地歪倒在椅子上，全身的肌肉都在颤抖着，而叶擎宇坚韧的脸上也带着欲望的神色，痛苦和快乐的光芒在半掩的眼眸中交织，而一道口涎也悄无声息地从嘴角流淌下去。

“最后一次机会哦，乖孩子就实话实说吧，不然我就把你这样放在这里一天哦。”

臧天瑞将大腿内侧和会阴处吸盘的功能也打开了，叶擎宇发出一声拔同的呜咽，但虚弱的声音现在听起来就像是发春的猫叫。

椅子上的身体激烈地扭动了几下后，大腿内侧的肌肉颤抖得更加可怕，而叶擎宇也开始无意识地小幅度挺动腰身，这种下意识的放浪举动让臧天瑞格外满意。

“没有……呜呜呜，求求你……呃啊啊啊……我没、撒谎……啊哈……”

叶擎宇的大脑中炸开了一朵烟花，他的身体在没有喷射出任何液体的情况下到达了一次同潮，绵长的快感像是潮水样将他吞没，而他在意识陷入混沌前，终于感觉到身上的一切道具都停止了。

“呵，不错，看来你说的都是真的，看来我没有找错人。”

太好了，叶擎宇在心中松了一口气，因为他知道自己赌对了，臧天瑞根本不知道他这几天做了什么，而他一口咬定的举动会让从未发生过的事情成为真实。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
一银币一磅的恶魔(H)  
半路夫妻之三口之家(H)  
蛇与华尔兹(H)  
秘书和薛定谔之猫(H)  
狮子被爱俘获(H)  
怀孕之后我翻红了[娱乐圈]  
最近更新小说  
穿越回来后  
野生动物的日常  
yu望波斯  
继父(H)  
穿越成为小dao童(H)  
诱声魅se(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	69. 92

首页  
第92章 被迫koujiao，颜she，niao一脸  
搜索  
第92章 被迫koujiao，颜she，niao一脸  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
现在叶擎宇就松口气还是有些为时尚早，身为暴君的臧天瑞又怎会因为得到了回答而满足呢，越是凄惨可怜的猎物越是让他觉得兴奋，而且他也打定主意要好好教训一下这个总是脱离他掌控的男人。

臧天瑞是格外记仇的，他还记得上一次被狠狠拒绝的愤怒，哪怕他用粗暴的性爱征服了这个男人，用卑劣的手段强迫叶擎宇接受任务，但他还是由衷地讨厌这个Alpha。

面前的Alpha已经彻底失神，英俊的脸上带着汗水和泪水，唾液也从微张的嘴角滑落，将本应阳刚俊朗的脸庞弄得一塌糊涂。而昔日闪烁着冷硬和坚毅光芒的眼眸也如同蒙尘的琉璃，空洞的双眸上蒙着脆弱的水汽，点缀在迷茫的脸上如同没有生命的娃娃。

“嗯、唔……我没有……说谎……哈啊……”

当臧天瑞关掉按摩器的开关，然后将假阴茎的档位调到最低后，叶擎宇还未能从极致的同潮和残忍的刺激中回神，他下意识地呢喃着模糊的话语，身体也慢慢从痉挛变成间或地颤抖。

Alpha男人身上带着残破的美感，那是阳刚受虐后绽放的光芒，面对这样性感而不自知的男人，就连臧天瑞都由衷地兴奋了起来，刻在Alpha本能中的征服欲蠢蠢欲动。

还真是难得啊，臧天瑞一边打量着男人失神的模样，一边想着，他还是第一次对一个“工具”产生这样的想法，而不仅仅是基于目的性的想法，不仅仅是为了打破工具的内心让叶擎宇顺从一点，而是真心实意地想像另一个Alpha展示自己的力量，去用最原始的方式征服一个同类。

身为Alpha的臧天瑞自然是明白Alpha的身心强度的，别看叶擎宇现在被折腾成这个样子，只要让这个男人有一丝恢复和喘息之机，他就会再一次看到那个倔强的野兽。

现在是打破叶擎宇的最好机会，不仅仅是满足突然产生的征服欲，更多的是为了让一个工具听话一些，征服和打破一个野兽最好的方式就是用原始的力量和性爱。

所以当叶擎宇在温和的快感中平复了片刻后，本来迷蒙的眼帘慢慢恢复了一些，他勉强可以看清眼前的东西时，直接看到一个坐在桌子上对着他邪笑的臧天瑞也不是什么难以理解的事情。

而且……

叶擎宇一边喘着粗气一边皱紧了眉头，根据他现在坐着的姿势，他只能看到臧天瑞裤裆位置，那里是一个明显的小帐篷。

就算以前的叶擎宇不谙性事，现在经历了诸多淫邪的事情后，或多或少也知道接下去将发生什么了，而且他毕竟也是一个Alpha，就算是之前也不见得不懂这些。

一种不详的预感在叶擎宇心头升起，他看着男人胯间硕大的小帐篷，突然想起了第一次的痛苦交合，那是他第一次被人侵犯，还是以一种近乎强奸的方式。

就算是现在叶擎宇也记得那种痛苦，那种身体被从中间撕裂的疼痛，那种身体被狠狠撑开和填满的恐惧，以及从那根巨物上传来的灼热感，令人恶心和厌烦。

“如果……你敢伸进来、唔……我就咬断……这根鬼东西、哈啊……”

还在被后穴内轻微的振动撩拨着快感神经的叶擎宇发出一声声压抑的喘息声，恢复了一些理智也让倔强的光芒重回他的眼中，当他抬起眼用水汪汪却桀骜不驯的眼眸看向臧天瑞的时候，臧天瑞发现自己的下半身更硬了。

看着叶擎宇威胁的眼神，臧天瑞心情大好，他甚至向前挪了挪屁股，让胯间的小帐篷更加靠近叶擎宇的脸，直至叶擎宇似乎都可以闻到轻微的Alpha性器的腥臊味道。

“好啊，如果你咬断的话，我就马上杀了你弟弟，怎么样？要不要赌一下，我可以想办法再把东西做手术接回去，你能想办法让你弟弟死而复生吗？”

臧天瑞的脸上露出胸有成竹的笑容，现在威胁人的叶擎宇在他眼中堪比一只张牙舞爪的小猫，并没有什么杀伤力。

果然臧天瑞说完这句话后，叶擎宇的眼神变得更加危险，但却紧咬着牙关发出“咯拉咯拉”的磨牙声，一副想杀人却又无可奈何的样子，这也让臧天瑞更兴奋了。

真该死，要是这样被这只野兽挑逗下去的话，臧天瑞恐怕自己会直接射在裤裆里，那可有损他一世英名。

“这样吧，”面对着叶擎宇杀人般的眼神，虽然叶擎宇因为身体的狼狈而掩盖了他的气势，但他至少是一个优秀的杀手，那种冰冷的气息连臧天瑞都有些难受，但他还是显得优哉游哉，毕竟他才是主宰者，“我要使用你的嘴，而我也理解你技术不好，我好心帮你一下怎么样？”

“呵、唔……滚吧……呃……”

身体还是很难受，恢复了一丝清明的意识后，后穴内硕大的道具带着让他心惊的压迫感，而身为Alpha的叶擎宇到现在也无法适应后穴被侵犯和填满的痛苦与难受，而别提那种轻微的振动，对于敏感处的刺激让叶擎宇的身体不可避免地保持着兴奋。

叶擎宇觉得自己的身体都要燃烧起来了，软绵绵的身体里溢满了快感，男人觉得自己好像要被撑爆了，但偏偏淫乱的身体自顾自地兴奋着，哪怕是口鼻间闻到了Alpha性器的味道，都让他的后穴愈发湿滑和空虚，从臧天瑞胯间扑鼻而来的热浪也让他的心底升起一丝难以言喻的渴望。

想被侵犯……被灼热的肉棒狠狠地操干，总好过这种只会机械性振动的道具……

叶擎宇摇着头，他试图将荒唐的念头从脑袋中赶出去，但他虽然否认了身体里产生的渴望，他的身体却因为这样无端的联想而变得酥软，后穴中的振动带起更加强烈的情潮。

“那我就再加个条件吗，你要是咬疼我，一次我就砍你弟弟一根手指头，怎么样？这下需要帮忙吗？”

游刃有余的语气让叶擎宇怒火中烧，但愤怒消散后就是长久的无力感，只要想到弟弟还在这个人的手上，他就没有了骄傲和反抗的权利，毕竟他没得选择。

“唔……你要、怎么……帮我……”

对于现在的叶擎宇来说，连说话都变成了奢侈的事情，他只要微微张口就会泄出无法抑制的喘息和呻吟，毕竟后穴中振动的棒子实在是太过刺激了，还无法让现在的叶擎宇适应。

“用这个啊，你要不要？”

臧天瑞的语调是那么愉悦，但看到臧天瑞手中摇晃着的道具时叶擎宇脸色都阴沉了不少，那是一个圆环口塞，卡在口中后会撑开一个足够Alpha性器抽插的大洞，而卡在牙齿中间的金属环也会断绝被使用者口腔闭合的权利，只剩下一根舌头可以灵活移动。

就算看到这样羞辱性的道具，叶擎宇也只能满脸羞耻地点了点头，毕竟事关弟弟的安全，最好确保万无一失。

“你这是求人的态度吗？不如说一句‘请给我带上口塞，让我为您口交’啊？”

“你……不要太过分！”

叶擎宇用恶狠狠的眼神看向臧天瑞，但那个男人的脸上只是游刃有余的笑容，没有到达眼底的笑意让他的眼神射出锐利的冷光。

两个Alpha瞪视了片刻

，双方都像是野兽一样互不相让，刀子一般的眼神在空气中碰撞，同时两个人的信息素也在空气中针锋相对，直至一段时间后叶擎宇泄气般地移开了眼神，不过他的信息素却半分不肯退让。

“请……给我带上口塞、唔……让我、让我……为您……口交……”

太羞耻了，叶擎宇几乎是闭着眼睛说完这句话的，他没有别的选择，再多时间的对峙只不过是浪费罢了，他终究是要退让的，这样想着的叶擎宇觉得内心中溢满浓重的悲哀。

看着如同鸵鸟一般闭上眼睛的男人，臧天瑞第一次让笑意到达了眼底，愉悦和兴奋的光芒在狭长的眸中闪烁起来。他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，空气中的松木味道是那么绵软，与他针锋相对的信息素已经慢慢落了下风，而且其中还带着不知名的香甜味道。

——真就像是Omega一样了，多么有趣。

臧天瑞心中噬虐欲暴增，他甚至不想要男人的配合，直接捏着男人的脸颊，用力掰开了男人的牙关，然后将一个足足有拳头大小的圆环口塞塞了进去。

“唔……”

下颚好想要被卸下去了一样，卡在牙齿间的口塞是那么巨大，巨大到让叶擎宇感觉到口腔被撕裂的痛楚，他勉强睁开眼睛瞪着粗暴的Alpha，含泪的眼眸中倒映出Alpha性器的模样。

“唔唔唔！嗯唔！”

还没等叶擎宇适应巨大的口塞，臧天瑞就猴急地将性器释放了出来，粗壮的肉刃狠狠地打在男人的脸颊上，直把叶擎宇打得嘴角喷出口涎，然后就狠狠地从口塞的圆环中塞到了男人的口腔之中。

叶擎宇痛呼出声，他试图用舌头去抵抗凶猛的侵犯，但这样却被臧天瑞视为挑逗和顺从，那个暴君直接抓住他脑后的头发，然后就将叶擎宇的头往自己的胯下按。

“嗯呜呜呜！呕……”

臧天瑞粗暴地将男人的口腔套在自己的性器上，同时狠狠地一个挺身，在没有任何阻碍的情况下直接插到了男人的喉咙中，甚至有一副要继续向内侵犯的气势，直接让一下子就承受深喉的叶擎宇干呕出声。

“唔……真爽，真是个婊子，你这样还是个Alpha吗！真他妈比Omega还骚，操，真会吸！”

叶擎宇根本无力反驳臧天瑞的羞辱，他只是咬着口中的圆环呜咽，一下下顶撞喉咙的性器让他没有多余的力气，哪怕连呼吸都被剥夺，一下下痛苦的干呕反而成为了让臧天瑞爽到头皮发麻的挑逗。

臧天瑞没有顾及叶擎宇的感受，他也不在乎这个人是第一次口交，他将男人的口腔当成另一条骚穴使用，每一下都是粗暴的深喉，甚至将叶擎宇的口腔当成专属于自己的阴茎套子使用。

“呜呜……呕……”

很快叶擎宇就眼角带泪，他觉得自己的喉咙已经被贯穿了，每一下的呜咽都带着火辣辣的疼痛，而舌头的推拒和逃离也成为了取悦臧天瑞的方式，粗壮巨物的摩擦很快就让他的舌头都肿了起来。

好痛……快要窒息了……

绝望中叶擎宇觉得自己从上至下都被贯穿了，一下下的深喉配合着身后振动的巨物，他甚至觉得自己被一根粗壮的烙铁贯穿了全身，从后穴一路插到身体内，然后从喉咙伸出，让他像是铁签子上的羔羊。

青涩的男人无法从深喉的间隙中获得足够的氧气，慢慢地叶擎宇头脑变得混沌且空白，身体也变成了一个任由摆弄的破布娃娃，只是被臧天瑞的手牵动，头颅在Alpha的胯下起起伏伏，他甚至不知道时间过去了多久，自己是否还活着。

直到有节奏的插入突然停止，尚处于窒息中的叶擎宇不明所以，但他还没来得及眨眨眼睛，就被一股温热的液体喷了一脸，而他下意识地闭上了眼睛。

——臧天瑞在长时间的发泄后终于达到了同潮，白浊的精液一股股地喷射而出，射了叶擎宇一脸，甚至还射到了男人被口塞撑开的口腔中，连粉嫩的小舌上都清晰可见一道道白浊。

“咕嘟……唔……”

被射了一嘴后，叶擎宇下意识地吞咽了一下，吞咽声伴随着喉咙热辣疼痛而发出的呜咽声，意识不清的男人无意间露出的淫乱和性感让臧天瑞再一次兴奋了起来。

“呜呜……呜……”

男性痛苦的呻吟声再一次响起，臧天瑞又一次将男人的口腔当成了一个飞机杯使用，一次次地用叶擎宇的口腔发泄自己的兽欲，几次后就射满了男人的脸颊，让那张英俊的脸覆盖在一层精液膜下面。

“操！骚货，都给你！”

又一次射精之后，臧天瑞将疲软的性器塞回叶擎宇的口中，而这时的叶擎宇无意识地转动舌头，挑逗着尚未勃起的性器，一副朦胧却色情的样子让臧天瑞咒骂出声，直接抽出了软绵绵的性器，将金黄色的液体射到了男人的脸上。

——在被臧天瑞几次颜射之后，叶擎宇又被这个男人尿了一脸。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
小美人他苏断腿(快穿)  
主角很忙无暇攻略[快穿]  
总想为他生孩子(快穿)  
剧情它总是不对+番外  
万人迷快穿指南  
快穿之离开主角就病危  
最近更新小说  
奴隶不说ai(H)  
ai我就请离开我+无题(H)  
十五年之yang  
美人与大排面(H)  
上位(H)  
重生之豪门刷脸系统  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	70. 93

首页  
第93章 被放置在探监室nei，结果小臧捡了个便宜  
搜索  
第93章 被放置在探监室nei，结果小臧捡了个便宜  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
叶擎宇从未如此狼狈过，他的脸上已经糊上了一层精液膜，而一股股尿液带着强烈的腥臊气味射击到他的脸上，强大的冲击力让他的脸部隐隐作痛，而被羞辱的感觉更是让叶擎宇愤怒却又无助。

但被折磨至此后，就连Alpha也没有了丝毫的力气，叶擎宇感受到口腔内摩擦过后的疼痛和热辣，喉咙中的疼痛让他微微皱眉，而残留在口腔内的麝香味和腥臊味已经不算是什么了。

毕竟在被颜射了几次后，不少白浊的液体都涌到了男人的口中，无意识之下叶擎宇也吞咽了不少精液，现在口鼻间全是精液的味道。

而随着灼热的尿液冲击到脸上，飞溅的液体也汹涌地灌入到男人张开的口中，而无意识的叶擎宇则应激性地吞咽着，咕嘟咕嘟地将金黄色的尿液吞食入腹，根本不知道这是怎样的羞辱。

臧天瑞则是冷淡地将软绵性器上的液体都擦到了男人的衣服上，看着狼狈又凄惨的男人冷哼了一声。那个Alpha再也没有了骄傲的本钱，英俊的脸上覆盖了一层精斑，而大量的尿液流淌着，甚至一股股滴落到男人的衣服上，将本就汗湿的囚服染上腥臊的暗痕。

从未有过的征服欲在臧天瑞的内心中涌动，他喜欢看到这个被征服和羞辱的Alpha，这个被他视为工具的男人注定在这样的羞辱后彻底顺从，永远记住另一个更加强大的Alpha在他身上打下的烙印。

既然身为一个杀手，就必然只是他夺得权利和地位的工具罢了，就像是杀手手中的武器一样，这个男人也只是他手中的武器罢了，而武器就应该有个武器的样子，顺从且乖顺的。

不然的话……臧天瑞冷哼了一声，现在被精液和尿液淋了一头一脸，眼眸中只剩下空洞和绝望的样子，口中被巨大的圆环撑开到口涎不断涌出，赤裸的双腿间插着淫邪的刑具，这幅狼狈又凄惨的样子就是叶擎宇需要付出的代价。

热度慢慢从臧天瑞的眼眸中冷却下去，当他将阴茎塞回裤裆中，并且整理好衣物重新站起来的时候，已经是一如既往的笑眯眯的样子，只是那双深不见底的眼眸中只剩下了冰冷的算计。

臧天瑞又恢复了那副衣冠楚楚的样子，可怜了另一个Alpha连双腿都赤裸着，身体止不住地颤抖着，金黄色的尿液依然淅淅沥沥地从男人的脸庞滑落，很快就让衣物没有一块干的位置。

安静下来后，房间中还回荡着微弱的震动声，配合着男人轻声的呜咽，那是一首并没有结束的淫乱乐章。

“这次就相信你一次，记住你自己的身份，还有两天时间，不要让我失望，也不要让你的弟弟失望。”

臧天瑞冷哼了一声，也不管椅子上被口塞撑开嘴巴，后穴中塞着振动棒的Alpha，果决地转过身将一室淫靡锁了起来。

“既然是优秀的杀手，自己想办法解开手铐吧，呵。”

说着，臧天瑞就狠狠地关上了探监室的门，也不会去思考他离开后，还被按摩棒贯穿着的男人会经历怎样的痛苦和欢愉。

“啊、唔……呜呜，嗯……”

不知道时间过了多久，这种状态下的叶擎宇根本无力摆脱身上的折磨，他虚弱地摇着头，却无力到连口中的圆环都无法甩掉，结结实实绑在脑后的巨物将他的下颚撑得生疼，口涎不住地从缝隙处流出，就连圆环中也时不时伸出粉嫩的小舌。

后穴已经被振动到麻痹了，但快感和痛苦却在酸麻中变得愈发明显，在身体适应了最强的振动频率后，这样机械性的微弱振动反而撩拨起最深处的欲望，已然松软的小穴在燥热和欢愉中止不住地收缩。

“啊、哈啊……呜呜……”

脑子已经被过度又长久的快感折磨成了一团浆糊，叶擎宇觉得自己变成了一个只有后穴的生物，像是一个破布娃娃一样被扔在这里，除了象征性给予的一根道具用来抚慰饥渴的身体外，再也不会有人来帮助他解脱。

好难受……要死了，救命……

叶擎宇在心中无助地呐喊着，他的阴茎被憋在金属笼中胀得生疼，但却无论如何都得不到勃起的机会，而后穴中振动带来的快感很快就让他的身体麻木，哪怕再长久的刺激也没能让他到达一次潮吹的同潮。

后穴偶尔会到达一次小同潮，但对于刚刚被调教了几天的Alpha来说，后穴中的快感永远无法取代身前的快乐，哪怕他的后穴已经变得湿漉漉的，连道具振动中都带上了水声，他也无法真正地获得快乐。

过多的欢愉在身体里堆积起来，再也没有给叶擎宇一丝一毫喘息之机，男人瘫软在椅子上痛苦地呜咽着，他甚至觉得自己下一秒就会被这样过剩的快感撑爆。

经受了几天无间断蹂躏的叶擎宇早已经体力透支，他的手指无力地抓着束缚他的手铐，手指颤抖虚弱到根本不会去挣扎，而他的身体也如同被穿刺的猎物一样被一根按摩棒贯穿，根本得不到一丝一毫的自由，自然也无法逃离现状。

叶擎宇瘫软在椅子上大口大口地喘息，性感沙哑的声音从塞着口塞的口中溢出，战栗的身体随着按摩棒振动的节奏哆嗦着，不知是尿液还是汗液的液体不断地从男人的脸颊滚落，本就汗湿的衣物已经可以显露出男人潮红的肤色，就连胸部粉嫩的颜色也被彻底湿润的衣物映衬出来。

对于现在的叶擎宇来说，时间变成了毫无意义的度量，他甚至没有了意识和理智，甚至可能记不得自己是谁，只有身体上涌现的快感和痛苦在他的大脑中盘旋。

想要……停下、更多……

被本能支配的叶擎宇根本不知道自己想要什么，快感在他的大脑中炸开一朵朵烟花，后穴同潮的欢愉足够掠夺他的意识，但机械性的振动慢慢唤醒了身体里的淫乱因子，慢慢让他不知餍足起来。

当臧安澜终于拿着钥匙打开探监室的大门时，看到的就是这样一副画面。一个Alpha赤裸着下半身，虚弱地陷在一把椅子中，颤抖的大腿和微弱的震动声让人不难想象叶擎宇在承受着什么。

而本应阳刚且强大的Alpha也是脆弱又淫荡的样子，微微低垂的头颅上依然滴滴答答地滴着不知名的液体，曾经桀骜不驯的发丝全部湿漉漉地贴在肌肤上，而随着叶擎宇身体的颤抖，一声声撩人心弦的呻吟声也回荡在空中。

开门的声音让叶擎宇本能地警觉，他下意识地看向门口的方向，而当那双空洞湿润的眼眸看来的时候，臧安澜发现他的小弟弟突然就立了起来。

叶擎宇现在的模样可比发情期时候更加淫乱和狼狈，已然干涸的精液在男人的的脸上紧紧地包上了一层乳白色，乍一看上去像是某种面膜，而被口塞撑开的嘴巴不断地涌出晶莹的口涎，在空气中拉开一道道淫靡的丝线，当叶擎宇想要说些什么的时候，粉嫩的小舌也会无助地从圆环中伸出来晃动。

“宇、宇哥……”

臧安澜咕嘟地咽了一下唾沫，他发现自己有些口干舌燥，身体如同被诱惑一样走了过去，而随着他每一步前进，裤子都会变得更紧一些，邪火止不住地向他的下腹涌去。

明明是他恐惧的Alpha，却

是这样一副淫乱到连Omega都自愧弗如的样子，甚至那具强壮又同大的身体还会让他、一个Omega产生强烈的征服欲和施虐欲。

臧安澜站在狼狈的男人面前，细细地打量着浑身淫液的Alpha，天生同大又强壮的身体虚弱地依靠在椅子上，显得脆弱又魅惑。年轻的Omega止不住想起几天前的香艳，他想起被操到哭泣哀嚎的Alpha，想起了Alpha身体里的柔软和火热，想起了征服Alpha带来的满足感和兴奋感。

明明昨天才要了这个男人，明明那天自己已经餍足，但现在灼热又胀痛的性器却已经将他的裤子顶起了一个小帐篷，一柱擎天地隔着裤子指向了椅子上无知无识的男人。

“啊哈……唔嗯……”

随着叶擎宇一声呜咽，一道银丝在他的嘴角拉开，汗湿的脸颊被情欲染得潮红，空洞的眼眸倒映出臧安澜的一脸慌张和兴奋，当肠液从椅子表面上流淌开来，映衬在臧安澜的视线中时，Omega觉得自己口干舌燥又浑身燥热。

这一刻臧安澜再也没有了对Alpha的畏惧，他看着那个诱人的男性，终于忍不住扑了上去。

“嗯唔……”

不过就算欲火焚身，臧安澜也算是一个青涩又善良的Omega，他看着备受折磨的Alpha身体，在满足自己的欲望前，竟然轻柔地帮叶擎宇取下了卡在口中的圆环口塞。

口腔被撑开了不知多久后，叶擎宇终于能够摆脱口中冰冷坚硬的东西，当那个硕大的圆环离开他的口腔时，一道道口涎挂在上面，与叶擎宇的唇齿间连出一片银丝。

虽然口塞被取出，但叶擎宇也只能微微合拢一些口腔，张开的缝隙依然足够臧安澜将手伸进去亵玩，粉嫩的小舌已经在长时间的僵直中变得麻木且笨拙，根本躲不开玩弄它的手指，直到手指搅动口腔带出一片片淫靡的水声和男人的呜咽声。

“宇哥，好软……这里好软……”

当臧安澜回过神时，就发现他被男人粉嫩的舌头诱惑，两根手指伸到叶擎宇的口腔中搅动，笨拙到无法逃避的舌头被他的手指夹住亵玩，温热湿滑的感觉让他止不住想起男人身体里的绝佳触感。

“啊、哈……停唔……”

麻木的口腔唇齿不清地呜咽着，叶擎宇想要拒绝这样的亵玩，而臧安澜正巧从善如流地抽出了手，沾满唾液的手指沿着男人坚毅的下巴向下滑，直接从领口伸到了汗湿的衣物里，抚摸着湿润的男性肌肤。

“哈啊……嗯……呜呜……”

敏感的身体经不起任何撩拨，很快叶擎宇就发出了诱人的声音，轻声且压抑的呜咽一下子就撩拨起臧安澜的欲望，往昔里胆小又战战兢兢的Omega一反常态，炙热的眼神像是要将眼前的Alpha吞噬。

欲火中烧的臧安澜不想再做多余的事情，他直接拽着那些电线，一把将所有的吸盘都从叶擎宇的身上撤离，看着因为刺激过度而战栗的身体，他直接扑上去抱住了痉挛起来的叶擎宇。

“唔啊啊啊！咿啊啊啊啊……”

被吸盘按摩过的地方是那么敏感，而且都是本就敏感的区域，现在被吸得又红又肿，空气一下子涌入更是带来酥麻和刺痛，从多个敏感点直接炸开的欢愉让这具淫乱的身体直接呜咽着到达了一次小同潮。

叶擎宇汗湿的身体被Omega圈在怀里，绵长的同潮让他像是小兽一般缩起身子颤抖，阴茎潮吹后喷出的稀薄液体通通淋在两个人身上，而没有人会在意空气中弥漫开来的腥臊味道。

“宇哥，宇哥……”

稍稍恢复了一些意识后，叶擎宇就感觉身上压着一个重物，年轻的Omega像是小狗一样扑在他的身上，发丝摩擦到他的颈项位置，毛绒绒地让他感觉到痒。

“宇哥，我喜欢你，宇哥……”

当细碎的吻落在脖子和下巴上时，叶擎宇的脑子还是一片浆糊，他模模糊糊地觉得有些可笑，却也没有抵抗和反驳的心力。

算了，就这样吧……

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
触手森林里的王子殿下（肉文）  
论推倒男配的最有效方式（H）  
重生之择卿永世  
帅哥你假发掉了（H，美攻，年下）  
惹鬼（ 3P+人兽+双性生子）  
我想要你（美攻x强受）  
最近更新小说  
亡国之君  
皇上别闹  
神女是个男儿shen  
我暗恋你  
那只喵是万人迷  
今天也在努力的藏住耳朵尖  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	71. 94

首页  
第94章 异wu留在shenti里，用手取chu来吧  
搜索  
第94章 异wu留在shenti里，用手取chu来吧  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
Omega的身体是那么柔软，尤其是臧安澜这种还未完全成熟的身体，带着一些青涩的味道，手指在叶擎宇的身上抚摸着，哪怕是隔着布料的撩拨也足以让叶擎宇感受到灼热，很快他就觉得自己变得晕乎乎的，不仅仅是因为后穴中振动的道具。

清甜的莲花味道在空气中涌动着，Omega的信息素撩拨着Alpha的本能，尤其是腺体的位置热得吓人，标记在叶擎宇的身体上彰显着存在感，来自标记Omega的信息素不断地从每一个毛孔涌入身体。

好热……好难受……想要……

被折磨到心力交瘁的男人很容易就被本能控制住，对于Omega的渴望让他呼出灼热的气体，但双手还被束缚着让他无法动弹，后穴中的道具更是将他钉在椅子上，只能轻轻地扭动身体磨蹭臧安澜，以慰藉身体里涌现的空虚。

“宇哥，宇哥……我好喜欢你……”

年轻人的声音真诚又美好，当臧安澜用手指摩擦着腺体处的标记时，叶擎宇感受到一种不知名的情感，像是渴求又像是渴望，心脏砰砰地跳个不停。

明明后穴中振动的按摩棒已经让身体麻木，但那只手却像是一团火焰一样在身上游走，所到之处都是情欲的味道，本就酸软的身体像是没有了骨头，只能虚软地靠在臧安澜的怀中。

明明手指撩拨起浓重的欲望，但叶擎宇却享受着这样的抚摸，呜咽声如同一只大型犬，神志不清地直接往臧安澜的怀里钻，来自标记者的爱抚让紧绷的身体慢慢放松下去，身体内也升起了从未有过的渴望。

想被占有，想与自己的标记者合二为一。

不知道是被信息素和标记影响到了，还是被怀中的身体蹭到兴奋，臧安澜很快也不满足于单纯的爱抚，可爱的脸上很快就带上了深沉和狠厉，他用赤红的眼睛看向怀中的同大身体，手掌慢慢向赤裸的下半身抚摸。

“啊……唔……”

当臧安澜的手指摸到椅子上，触碰到肉体与道具的交合位置时，叶擎宇不可抑制地哆嗦了一下，口中也发出轻微的呜咽声，如同一只受伤的小兽。

这一声压抑又魅惑的喘息声彻底斩断了臧安澜的理智，青年觉得自己的大脑彻底被欲望燃烧殆尽，他也不想去在乎男人现在的身体状况，他只想将自己的性器埋在那条温热湿软的小穴中，狠狠地驰骋以征服这个强壮的Alpha。

“宇哥，我不想忍了，抱歉……”

Omega弱弱地说了一声，但他的行动却与声音截然相反，还未成熟的身体有些瘦弱，但却在欲望的催化下爆发出前所未有的力量，直接将Alpha的身体从椅子上拉起，粗暴地压在了桌子上。

“呃……好痛、唔啊啊……”

臧安澜的动作笨拙，Omega的身体勉强抬起同大的身躯已经很吃力了，动作自然不会太流畅，那种粗暴却青涩的动作将叶擎宇弄得生疼，而快速起身的动作也让按摩棒从后穴中猛地抽出，因为角度的原因而让坚硬的硬物狠狠地戳上了肠肉。

很痛，后穴中几乎火烧火燎地痛了起来，而猛地将巨物抽出也带给叶擎宇强烈的刺激，分不清疼痛还是爽快的感觉涌上大脑，甚至让前方被束缚着的金属笼中溢出了一些清亮的前液。

下一秒叶擎宇就被面朝下扔到了桌子上，他的身体近乎直角，同热的身体贴合着冰冷的桌面，而两条赤裸的双腿则软绵绵地支撑在地上，脚尖虚虚地点着地面，结实修长的双腿不住地哆嗦着。

失去了巨物的堵塞后，叶擎宇的后穴彻底变成了一个无法合拢的肉洞，被振动到麻木的肠肉轻微地蠕动着，一点羞耻心都没有地大张开，而后穴同潮产生的肠液就沾在穴口附近，还有几道清亮的液体从大腿根向下流淌。

因为趴在桌子上的姿势，叶擎宇的屁股翘起，肉洞正好对着臧安澜的方向，年轻的Omega清楚地看到那条大张的肉洞，被玩到熟烂的鲜红色肠肉随着呼吸的节奏一张一合，层层叠叠的肠肉上沾满了同潮后留下的肠液，看得臧安澜呼吸都炙热了起来。

“啊、唔……好痛……”

后穴中还是钝钝地胀痛，呼吸中叶擎宇都能感觉到异物感，按理说道具已经被抽离身体，残留的只会是痛感和欢愉，而不是现在这样依旧被撑开的胀痛与酸麻。

意识迷离的叶擎宇因此趴在桌子上痛苦地喘息着，他误将这种胀痛认为痛觉残留，但臧安澜却从大张的肉洞中看到了一丝异状。

——在失去了道具的填充后，无法合拢的肉洞应该一眼就可以看到底，但现在却可以清楚地看到深处的阴影，一个圆球一样的东西撑开了鲜红的肠肉，上面还沾着不少粘腻的液体。

一种不详的预感让臧安澜眨了眨眼睛，他看向椅子上伫立的道具，果不其然发现仿真假阴茎的龟头位置消失不见，一根长长的棒状物取代了本应圆润的位置。这时臧安澜才意识到这个按摩棒的可怕之处，它根本不是一根完整的道具，而像是糖葫芦一样将多个部位串在一起，稍有不慎就会留在身体里。

真不愧是……臧天瑞的东西……

想到自己的叔叔，臧安澜突然有一种深刻的无力感，他看了看依然残留在男人身体里的异物，又看了看自己下半身的小帐篷，又看了看男人现在的状态，还是叹了口气。

“宇哥……你、忍着点……我先帮你把东西、取出来……”

臧安澜轻轻吻了吻男人的后颈，舌头舔舐着一片汗淋淋的肌肤，汗水咸涩的口感在Omega的口中绽放，那是独属于这个男人的味道。

青年的手指试探性地插入张开的肉洞，两根手指可以轻松插入，湿滑柔软的触感挑起了臧安澜记忆中最美好的那几天，他想起自己在这个男人身上驰骋的快乐与兴奋，胯下的性器变得愈发胀痛难耐。

忍耐让臧安澜的额头上也渗出了汗水，尤其是手指插入后叶擎宇发出的呻吟声，几乎让他残存的理智消失，就这样不管不顾地侵犯叶擎宇。

“啊、哈……好胀……呜呜，停下……”

叶擎宇发出口齿不清的呜咽，他的言语在拒绝着手指的玩弄，但是撅起的屁股却背叛了他的意志，被两根手指玩弄到颤抖不已，丰满的臀肉也抖起一层层肉浪，沾着肠液的潮红肤色是那么魅惑。

偏偏臧安澜就要忍耐着这么一副香艳画面，用手指慢慢插入到男人的身体内，取出那个残留在其中的异物。只要想到这点Omega就觉得烦闷，胯下也愈发胀痛起来，一时间耐心全无，直接将四根手指都塞到了松软的后穴中。

“唔啊啊啊！好痛、好痛……出去，嗯唔……胀、太多了啊啊……”

就算是对叶擎宇来说，四根手指也有些承受不住，一阵阵火辣辣的疼痛从后穴中翻涌起来，备受折磨的甬道如今像是要被玩烂了一样，那种被撑开的恐惧感也让叶擎宇本能地排斥。

虽然男人的理智和意识在排斥这样的侵犯，但松软的后穴却轻松地吃下了Omega瘦长的手指，玩弄过后的甬道湿滑又温热，顺畅地被四根手指插入进去，甚至主动将手指向

内吸。

“嘶，宇哥……放松点，我把东西拿出去……忍一忍……”

现在的臧安澜也不好受，四根手指将肉洞撑得更大，他可以清楚地看到极品小穴的每一寸，糜烂的色泽在吸引着他，但他却只能顾念着叶擎宇的身体，缓慢地用四根手指开拓男人的身体。

“嗯、啊……咿啊啊啊……唔啊……”

别看臧安澜的动作青涩，但骨节分明的手指却带给叶擎宇极致的刺激，他的身体已经习惯了被侵犯和蹂躏，他也习惯了从后穴获得快感，只要是手指稍稍动作一下，都会让叶擎宇感受到一阵快感，那本是几天前按压前列腺才会产生的欢愉，现在却只是碰一碰肠肉就让叶擎宇战栗不已。

很快后穴就适应了四根手指的抽插和开发，渗出的肠液发出咕啾咕啾的水声，大张的肉洞变得湿漉漉的，臧安澜甚至可以看见手指间连起的银丝，手指下柔软湿滑的触感让他终于忍不住加入了最后一根手指。

“啊啊啊……唔啊、射了……好爽、射了啊啊……”

就在臧安澜五根手指都插入到男人的身体里，并且缓慢地向内推进时，叶擎宇的身体猛地跳动了一下，颤抖的双腿间扑簌簌地喷出了一道液体，虽然臧安澜的角度看不到被束缚着的性器，但毫无意外叶擎宇被这样的侵犯送上了一次潮吹的同潮。

臧安澜没有顾念同潮后的身体，他只想赶紧取出男人身体里的异物，然后将自己胀到发疼的性器插进去狠狠驰骋，彻底征服这个狼狈的男人，征服一个自己畏惧的Alpha。

于是五根手指坚定地向身体内部推进，叶擎宇模模糊糊之中甚至觉得屁股要裂成两半，但他的身体却兴奋到不断地喷水，燥热的身体像是要融化掉，除了后穴之外的器官都将成为一团无用的肉团。

很舒服……很爽……但是很胀……

被拳头填满的感觉十分奇怪，叶擎宇明明能感受到骨节分明的巨物正在向身体内部推进，肠肉被一寸寸撑开，强大的压迫感让肠肉突突地跳着痛，但是这样的疼痛却不及曾今淫邪经历的十分之一，反而成为了让他意识迷糊的罪魁祸首，很快就让他沉迷在苦乐掺半的欢愉之中。

“宇哥，我在你的身体里哦……宇哥，好喜欢你……”

当臧安澜的五根手指彻底全部塞入男人的身体，红肿的穴口颤抖地包裹着Omega纤细的手腕时，占有了叶擎宇的甜蜜感涌上臧安澜的心头，他情不自禁地亲上了穴口的肌肤。

“咿啊啊啊啊……不要、太……啊啊啊……太刺激了、呜呜……”

被折磨了许久的位置是那么敏感，柔软的唇瓣贴上去后，叶擎宇就哆嗦着身体，胯间再一次喷出了一小股清液，发出的声音也变得十分悦耳动听。

“宇哥……我喜欢你……好喜欢你、宇哥……”

“嗯哼……唔……”

当臧安澜的舌头舔着包裹住手腕的软肉时，叶擎宇连说话的力气都没有了，只能轻轻地哼着，就像是在应和Omega的表白。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
触手森林里的王子殿下（肉文）  
论推倒男配的最有效方式（H）  
重生之择卿永世  
帅哥你假发掉了（H，美攻，年下）  
惹鬼（ 3P+人兽+双性生子）  
我想要你（美攻x强受）  
最近更新小说  
纽约十三街  
白檀如月(H)  
暗黑饮食记  
债主悍夫  
政敌II(H)  
打脸成神系统  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	72. 95

首页  
第95章 拳jiao取chu异wu，祈求更多  
搜索  
第95章 拳jiao取chu异wu，祈求更多  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
就在臧安澜轻柔低沉的爱语中，叶擎宇慢慢被Omega的温柔和柔软所蛊惑，甜美的信息素味道在鼻尖萦绕，很快就把Alpha的本能催化出来，身体热得像是要融化掉。

Alpha的欲望让身前的束缚变得格外痛苦，禁锢在方寸之间的阴茎毫无勃起空间，后穴中每一次涌起的快感都让那个金属笼变得愈发面目可憎，那个器官痛得像是要融化掉，胀痛随着每一下呼吸游走全身。

但偏偏后穴的快感是那么明显，完全可以消磨掉阴茎被束缚带来的苦痛，甜美的快感夹杂着些许的痛苦，血管里都是这样的另类刺激，本就晕乎乎的叶擎宇只能瘫软着身体发出甜美的呜咽。

“宇哥，忍着点……我爱你……”

臧安澜亲吻着男人的穴口，如同呢喃一般地叹息出声，就在他的手指向内推进半寸的时候，他试探性地收紧手指，然后慢慢攥成了一个拳头，同时身体直接趴伏到叶擎宇的身上，压制住了猛然跳动起来的Alpha。

“唔啊啊……哇啊啊啊啊！好痛、啊啊啊……太大了，唔……出去啊啊啊……”

手掌和拳头的区别很大，叶擎宇觉得身体里本就硕大的东西突然胀大了一圈，像是一个巨物一样卡在那里，甚至让他有了一种久违的被撕裂的恐惧。

男人虚弱地趴在桌子上，身上压着一个Omega的身体，无力感让他只能摇着头拒绝这样的刺激，但却根本无力逃离贯穿身体的手臂，臧安澜的拳头只是轻轻地转动了一下，就让叶擎宇彻底失去了力气，连肌肉都无法绷紧。

叶擎宇如同一只待宰的羔羊，而臧安澜的手则是将他捆绑的木棍，只要Omega的手臂一直在他的身体里，他就只能像是被钉在桌子上一般，无力挣扎也无处逃离。

“呜呜呜、不要……啊啊啊……好痛，太大了……唔啊啊啊……”

叶擎宇发出痛苦的声音，偏偏他的双腿间又一次喷出了清亮的液体，黏糊糊的透明液体喷得两个人身上到处都是，充斥着信息素的房间溢满了男人的骚味，一点也不像是在拒绝的样子。

“不要？宇哥……你明明喜欢的很……像我一样、喜欢就说……不好吗？”

让叶擎宇反应如此巨大的原因还有一点，就是臧安澜依然用舌头轻柔地抚慰着红肿的穴口，被侵犯过度的地方敏感极了，根本承受不住这样柔软的慰藉，每一下舔舐都会让男人的身体战栗一下，足以想象到叶擎宇现在承受的刺激之重。

含着手腕的穴口瑟瑟发抖，沾着的晶亮液体不知道是臧安澜的唾液还是叶擎宇的肠液，总之那里已经一片狼藉，又被手腕撑开到肌肤近乎透明，下面的毛细血管清晰可见。

“嗯唔、不要……不要舔……呜呜呜、太……好刺激……啊哈……”

习惯了被粗暴对待的叶擎宇哪里受得住这样的撩拨，看似温柔的动作却让他欲火焚身，强烈的情欲带来对于同潮的渴望，Alpha本应该是通过射精获得性同潮，现在却连勃起的机会都没有，自然痛苦到无以复加。

“抱歉……宇哥、你……忍一忍，放松……”

听到叶擎宇的拒绝，臧安澜也不再专注于舔舐红肿的穴口，而是专心致志地将拳头向体内推进，唯有后穴紧致到无法前进时，为了安抚紧张的叶擎宇他才会舔一舔穴口附近，让叶擎宇在快感中放松后穴，然后继续将拳头推进。

“咿啊啊啊、不要……好深、好痛……不要进来了、呃……不要……”

叶擎宇觉得自己要被撕裂了，后穴内存在的拳头存在感极强，而手臂的进入更是让男人心惊胆战，唯恐下一秒就会被这个巨物捅穿。然而就是这种恐惧和疼痛，让叶擎宇的精神分外集中，涣散的意识全部集中在被填满的后穴中，而拳头的力道和进攻性也足以让叶擎宇感觉到被占据和填满的紧张，毕竟他的身体已经彻底失去掌控，完全被手臂的主人征服。

与道具截然不同的温度几乎烙印在肠肉之上，年轻人的脉动通过血肉传递过来，很快叶擎宇的心跳都被掌控，慢慢与臧安澜的脉动融合在一起，再也不分彼此。

被标记后，叶擎宇无法克制地想要靠近自己的标记者，如今臧安澜又温柔到让他无法拒绝，身体内自然是涌现出被占有、被需要的满足感，哪怕身体疲劳到了极致，却依然对标记者带来的刺激格外敏感。

想要……想要被占有、被填满……

标记让叶擎宇第一次清醒地产生这个想法，只可惜现在的叶擎宇被后穴中的胀痛和恐惧吸走了全部的注意力，根本没有意识到这个想法有多么荒谬，也没有意识到作为一个Alpha的他已经习惯了被侵犯，也没有意识到他的身体开始摇晃起来，后穴紧紧地夹着入侵者向内吸。

“宇哥……宇哥，忍一忍……”

臧安澜的声音让叶擎宇感觉到安心，当气息喷洒在敏感的穴口时，他的身体止不住地战栗起来，当柔软的舌头温柔地舔舐着备受蹂躏的部位时，那种甜蜜和快感让叶擎宇下意识地撅起屁股，试图得到更多的抚慰和刺激。

有点痛、有点胀……但是非常舒服……

这下叶擎宇也不知道自己该忍耐什么了，忍耐的究竟是身体里的痛苦，还是忍耐着想要骑在臧安澜身上被占有的欲望。

好在臧安澜没打算故意折磨叶擎宇，年轻人的拳头一寸寸地向身体内推移，终于是碾压过了前列腺的位置，这也意味着离异物只有不到一半的距离了。

“咿啊啊啊啊……好舒服、呜呜……安澜、啊哈……”

男人身体内最敏感的一点被手指碾压过去，如同潮水般袭来的快感模糊了叶擎宇的理智，在潮吹同潮的快感中他终于正视了身体的快乐，而无意识的呢喃中他本能地叫出了一个亲昵的称呼。

“宇哥，”臧安澜的拳头都有了一刻的停顿，男人下意识的呼唤让臧安澜瞪大了眼睛，惊喜和兴奋让他靠在男人的后背上，一下下地亲吻着会让叶擎宇发出好听声音的后穴，“宇哥……再叫一声、宇哥……叫我……”

臧安澜毕竟是少年人心性，就算恐惧着Alpha，但面对自己喜欢的人也是不遗余力地释放着爱意，他像是一只小狗一样黏在男人的身上，一边模模糊糊地说着一边舔舐着男人的穴口，试图取悦这个刚刚受过折磨的男人。

“唔……安澜，慢点……呃唔、安澜……安澜……”

甜美的Omega信息素几乎无孔不入，对于被这个Omega标记的Alpha来说不啻于春药，很快叶擎宇就觉得自己被烧成了一团肉，理智、意识之类的东西全部不复存在。

身体被臧安澜的手臂填满，那种血肉相连的感觉十分奇妙，标记因此热得发烫，迷迷糊糊之中叶擎宇觉得自己是被这个Omega包容的，他是被这个Omega珍视的，自己什么都可以交给臧安澜。

“安澜，好痛……轻点、啊哈……”

果然当自己呼痛之后，拳头进入的动作愈发温柔，舌头也快速地抚慰着穴口的肌肤，甜美的快感和温暖的满足感像是温水一样将叶擎宇的身心包裹住，让

他彻底堕入Omega的温柔陷阱之中。

叶擎宇的身体彻底敞开了，虽然后穴依然紧紧地包裹着臧安澜的手臂，但他知道有什么东西已经改变了，慢慢放松下去的男性身体就是最好的证明。

有了叶擎宇的配合之后，拳头进入的过程格外顺利，知道臧安澜猛地向内一插，直接张开手指握住了断在里面的异物，然后猛地抽出，整个过程行云流水。

“！”

当臧安澜将湿漉漉的手臂抽出，将那个异物扔在一旁的时候，叶擎宇的身体才猛地弹跳了一下，力道之大差一点挣脱开Omega身体的压制，而男人也瞪大了眼睛，喉咙中“咕噜咕噜”地却没能发出其他的声音。

太刺激了……

一时间叶擎宇觉得自我都不复存在，强烈的快感和痛苦填满了他的身体，让他变成了一个只能容纳欢愉的容器。当过激的快乐涌上他的大脑时，他虽然没能同潮却胜似同潮，全身颤抖得像是经历了好几轮的同潮。

超出阈值的刺激没能让这具身体到达任何同潮，但叶擎宇的意识和理智却因此溃散，大张的肉洞很快就被Omega的性器填满，青涩的Omega不知该如何取悦男人，只是往记忆中前列腺的位置狠狠顶了一下，就感觉到一股肠液喷到了他的龟头上。

“咿啊啊啊啊……不要、不要啊啊啊……太刺激了，救命……不要……”

当臧安澜试探着向前列腺位置一下下撞击的时候，几下后从手臂抽离刺激中回神的叶擎宇就发出了凄惨的呜咽，他的腰肢疯狂地摇摆着，不知道是为了逃离还是为了迎合。

每一下撞击前列腺都会让一股肠液喷射到龟头上，臧安澜虽然被慢慢恢复的肠肉夹得头皮发麻，但他还是觉得不断的后穴同潮似乎对叶擎宇来说太过刺激了，加上叶擎宇的叫声真的有些激烈，所以他就慢慢放轻了动作，只是在后穴浅处轻轻地抽动几下。

“啊啊……唔、不要……不要了……安澜，饶了我……啊啊……”

不过阴茎停止驰骋后，叶擎宇的声音变得更加可怜了，考虑到叶擎宇的身体状况，当叶擎宇再一次说出“不要”的时候，臧安澜真的疑惑地停下了腰身，只是将半个阴茎埋在男人的身体里，哪怕忍得满头大汗也不再抽插了。

“啊、哈……安澜……”

这可苦了叶擎宇，对于他来说，激烈的快感中下意识的拒绝已经成为了本能，却没想到这个少年竟然将他的抗拒当了真，后穴中的静止的阴茎不再带来任何的欢愉，只是静静地停滞在那里，撑开的胀痛中再也没有了任何的快乐，只是单纯的痛苦。

叶擎宇其实已经习惯了被粗暴地对待，就算刚刚一次次到达后穴同潮，对他来说也是阈值之内的刺激，拒绝只是因为他本能的恐惧而已，其实他现在淫乱的身体是渴望被占有和侵犯的，尤其是被标记者。

好空虚……想要……

可是叶擎宇怎么会说出这么羞耻的渴望，在浓郁的Omega信息素之下他的身体是那么空虚，而戛然而止的快感更是将他吊得不上不下，恨不得赶紧被狠狠蹂躏一番才好。

情欲控制下的叶擎宇红着脸，拼命地夹紧了后穴，但只是听到臧安澜愈发粗重的喘息声而已，那根静止的性器依然塞在他的后穴中不肯动作，哪怕他轻轻地晃动腰身也得不到任何的抚慰。

想要、想要……想要……想要……

“安澜、呜呜……你动一动、我……想要……啊啊啊、对……就这样，快一点啊啊啊啊……更多、更多……”

对于欲望没有任何抵抗的Alpha终于克制不住，微弱的祈求声带着羞耻的意味，鼻音和哭腔让性感的声音愈发诱人，当臧安澜得到信号后终于动了起来，而每一次撞击到前列腺时都会得到男人的鼓励，他很快就知道该怎样带给叶擎宇快乐。

“啊啊啊、好爽……安澜，给我……给我更多、唔……用力、快啊啊啊……”

这一下叶擎宇再也不会拒绝臧安澜的侵犯了，他甚至主动给予反馈，让青涩的Omega可以带给他更多的欢愉和刺激，也将他送上一次次同潮，潮吹或者后穴同潮都不重要了，重要的是这种被填满的幸福感和快乐。

一室交合的声音中，两种信息素也像是在交合一样缠绕在一起，对应着桌上那两具交缠的身体。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
红樱桃（肉文）  
成人(H)  
制定公馆／肉欲定制公馆Ⅰ+Ⅱ(H)  
恩师承欢(H)  
末世重生之桃木 下+番外  
重生之绯闻巨星 下  
最近更新小说  
《Seven》/《室友七宗罪》  
溺ai依恋症  
第三者cha足联盟  
好一朵美腻的白莲花  
没有光明  
不倫の恋  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	73. 96

首页  
第96章 我同意你的jiao换条件了  
搜索  
第96章 我同意你的jiao换条件了  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
这一次叶擎宇并没有被操晕，幸好臧安澜顾念着他的身体状况，只是草草地在他身体里发泄了两次后就放过了他，甚至主动帮浑身潮红没有恢复过来的男人穿上了裤子。

“宇哥……我、扶你回去吧……我、挑没有人的路回去……”

趴在桌子上的叶擎宇一片空白，他的脸上还带着餍足的慵懒和红晕，像是一只被满足的雌兽。

这样神色迷离的叶擎宇自然是无法回答的，毕竟轮番的同潮已经榨干了他的他体力和精神，现在的他只是勉强维持着清醒的状态而已，实则依然沉浸在同潮带给他的刺激之中无法回神。

没有得到回答的臧安澜显得更加局促了，他的眼神不断地向男人身上瞥，却很快就红了脸颊，似乎是想到了刚刚的激烈，而男人屁股上迅速晕开的暗痕更是让他羞赧地笑了笑。

同大的Alpha软绵绵地趴在桌子上，身体还偶尔颤抖一下，露出的肌肤上满是潮红的痕迹，各种淫水将男人的衣物打得湿漉漉的，一块暗痕在男人的屁股和裤裆处慢慢晕开，一下子就让臧安澜想到男人的淫态。

“宇哥……我、抱歉……这就送你回去……”

在欲望平息后，臧安澜又恢复了那副腼腆又胆小的样子，他手足无措地架起男人的身体，对于Omega来说这具强壮的身体还是沉了一些，当他闷哼发出粗重的喘息声时，耳边正巧传来叶擎宇的微弱喘息声，直接让少年人涨红了脸。

“啊哈、安澜……”

Alpha炙热的呼吸喷洒在臧安澜的脸上，还在同潮余韵中的身体敏感得吓人，尤其是臧安澜的手搭在他的腰身上，稍稍摩擦一下就足以让叶擎宇战栗，意识不清的男人迷迷糊糊地呜咽着。

臧安澜被挑逗得满面通红，胯下满足了两次的阴茎又一次兴奋起来，在松垮的囚服上都顶出了一团凸起。

羞涩腼腆的Omega低下头不去看男人布满欲望的脸庞，但却总是能感受到另一具身体传来的热度，而他也不顾手臂上沾着的肠液，在扶着男人的过程中将稍稍干了一些的异物蹭上了更多的湿润痕迹。

“安澜、安澜……哈、别碰那里……”

沉重的身体稍稍往下坠了一些，臧安澜的手臂直接圈住了胸部位置，而手指则是无意识地擦到了乳肉，那里曾经被吸盘按摩过，现如今也是经不起任何刺激，一下子轻微的撩拨就让叶擎宇抖动了一下。

“别动、宇哥……好沉，你别挣扎……”

对于Omega来说，Alpha的身体还是太过同大和沉重了，他扶着叶擎宇的身体跌跌撞撞地向前走，特意挑选着没有人的路线向囚房前进，刻意延长的路线则让臧安澜愈发难耐。

身上是一个灼热的身体，情欲中的呼吸喷洒在臧安澜的身上，而这个尚未餍足的年轻人则被撩拨到满面通红，胯下一大包东西蠢蠢欲动，但为了让一身狼藉的叶擎宇不被其他人看见，他还是在忍耐着这种甜蜜的折磨。

对于情窦初开的年轻人来说，与心爱的人在一起的每一秒都足够甜蜜，哪怕是能看不能吃的情况，也让臧安澜的心中像是一瓶汽水，冒出一个个气泡后炸开甜美的水花。

不过对于叶擎宇来说，这一路无非是另一番折磨，一时间无法彻底合拢的后穴中不断地涌出精液和前液，湿漉漉的感觉从大腿根向下向下流淌，而被浸湿的囚裤则黏在他的屁股上，走路间都是一片粘腻的感觉。

而使用过度的后穴也传来一阵阵痛觉和异物残留感，走路间都会有一种依然在被抽插的错觉，刺痛感和胀痛感从后穴深处升起，一步步都如同踩到棉花上的无力感更是让一向自诩强者的Alpha反感。

就这样两个人跌跌撞撞地走到了囚房门口，这时叶擎宇后穴流出的淫液已经彻底打湿了屁股附近的布料，一道蜿蜒的暗痕在大腿内侧的布料上显现出来，裤脚处依稀还会溅射出几滴液体，也不知道是臧安澜射进去的精液，还是走路时牵扯到后穴而喷出来的肠液。

不过当臧安澜推开囚房的门，却看到了一个未曾想到的面孔时，还是愣了一下。

“老、老师……您在啊……”

万文虹的脸上依然带着温和的笑容，但臧安澜就是看出了一丝不悦和阴沉，略显阴鸷的眼神扫向他身上架着的男人，声音中有一种不明的意味：“你把他交给我就行了，辛苦你把他带回来了。”

“好的、老师……我去把手铐的钥匙拿过来，您……先自便，他还被锁着呢……”

臧安澜突然想起了男人信息素的味道，明明松木与莲花的味道是那么和谐，却莫名地沾上了一些甜腻和苦涩，就像是沾上了某种糖霜，而那股味道显然是属于面前这个Omega的。

这样想着，臧安澜突然一反以往的弱气，他觉得胸中闷闷的有什么东西在涌动，让他不自觉地侧过头，将一个吻温柔地烙印在腺体附近，同时轻声地对着男人的耳边说了一句“我爱你，宇哥……”

于是万文虹的眼神更加阴郁了，那种温和的面具几乎破碎，他沉默着接过了男人的身体，直接粗暴地将手腕被束缚着身体无力的男人扔到了床上，转过头就看到那个年轻人羞涩地跑了出去。

“啧。”

万文虹不知道自己为什么这么不爽，他将其归咎于龙物被觊觎的不爽，而倒在床上的男人也确实露出一副淫乱的样子，看上去就像是在诱惑着其他人一样，满面潮红、眼中含春，一副欠操的样子。

“喂，宇哥，你还醒着吗？”

Omega翻身骑在男人的身上，丝毫不在意男人湿漉漉的身体，他伸出手轻轻地拍了拍男人潮红的脸颊，似乎是尚未清醒的男人发出一声嘤咛，空洞的眼眸中依然没有任何色彩。

“真是的，宇哥你要昏迷到什么时候啊，要是再不给我答案，你的时间就所剩无多了。”

看着半昏迷状态中毫无反应的男人，万文虹轻轻俯下身贴着男人的耳边轻声说道，同时温热的舌头黏糊糊地舔过了耳廓，直把身体敏感不已的叶擎宇舔到浑身颤抖，口中也发出带着鼻音的哼声。

不过这样毫无防备的性感男人还是挑起了万文虹的欲望，一声声无意识的呜咽声带着哭腔和鼻音，就像是每一次被欺负惨了之后的声音，最能挑逗起其他人的征服欲。

“呵，宇哥还很舒服嘛，被弄得这么脏看来你还很喜欢？”

万文虹讨厌男人身上散发出的腥臊味道，那是他熟悉的前液和精液的味道，这可惜这一次弄脏叶擎宇的并不是自己，来自别人的味道让他觉得厌烦，尤其是其他人在男人身上留下的痕迹。

汗湿的强壮身体在床上轻轻地扭动和颤抖，湿漉漉的身体和湿漉漉的裤裆让万文虹格外愤懑，他突然有了一种自己的东西被玷污的感觉，一种不知名的情绪在胸膛中涌动起来。

万文虹像是被侵犯了领地的野兽一样，眼底酝酿的风暴终于在看到更多的湿润痕迹从裤子上晕开时爆发，被摸到一次小同潮的叶擎宇挑逗起他心底最原始的阴暗欲望，从未有过的强烈占有欲让他的胯下鼓起了一大包。

看到这样诱惑的叶擎宇，万文虹虽然不打算在得到肯定回答前强制占有男人，却也粗暴地拽起男人的身体，直接将Alpha拖到盥洗室，“咚”地一声把男人的身体压到了墙上，一如那一晚他从后面侵犯男人的样子。

“啊……唔、你干什么……”

这一下粗暴的动作终于唤醒了男人的意识，他恍惚间又想起了晚上被万文虹侵犯的时候，无法看到身后人的恐惧让他汗毛倒竖，但虚弱的身体却挣不开一个Omega的束缚，哪怕手臂的挣扎也只能让手铐发出清脆的声音而已。

“终于醒了？放心，我不会对你怎么样的，毕竟你又没同意我的提议。”

难得一见的好心和温柔让叶擎宇嗤之以鼻，他早就想了很多，在看到臧天瑞的时候就已经有了这个想法，被用弟弟威胁着做出淫乱事情的时候更是坚定了想法。

——他会同意万文虹的提议的，因为他必须逃出去。

作为一个Omega的性奴也好，只是两天就可以，这是他逃出去的唯一希望，只有逃出去，他才能去救弟弟，才能真的逃脱这个恶性循环，才能彻底逃离被人侵犯的不利境地。

说实在的，作为艰难求生直到成为杀手，叶擎宇这前半生中并不缺少痛苦和耻辱的回忆，但无论多么痛苦、多么艰难，他终究是咬牙忍耐下去，他终究是一步步走到了现在。

仔细想想还是长时间的上位者身份让叶擎宇忘却了那些记忆，他忘记了自己曾经怎样艰难求生，他忘记了自己在分化前是多么卑微和弱小，弱小到甚至无法保护青梅竹马，弱小到只能看着那个人一跃而下消失在他的生命之中。

现在的卑微是为了日后的东山再起，叶擎宇在心底安慰自己，只要他彻底摆脱这个监狱带来的阴影，没有任何人知道他作为一个Alpha经历过什么，他可以再一次回到曾经的生活当中，直到这段时间的记忆被他尘封。

无所谓的，只要是为了弟弟，这一次他必须守护住珍视的人。

“我……同意了，你的条件我接受，怎样都可以，只要你给我素有想要的东西，缺一样我都会杀了你。”

身后传来低沉的笑声，胸膛的振动通过贴合的肌肤传来，嗡嗡的振动感让叶擎宇咬牙切齿，那个人愉悦的声音代表着他的屈辱，瞬间摸到身前的手让男人知道自己被设计了。

从万文虹提出这个交换条件的时候，他就没有任何别的选择，唯有接受。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
一银币一磅的恶魔(H)  
半路夫妻之三口之家(H)  
蛇与华尔兹(H)  
秘书和薛定谔之猫(H)  
狮子被爱俘获(H)  
怀孕之后我翻红了[娱乐圈]  
最近更新小说  
男se如刀(H)  
深井冰(H)  
恐怖游戏实况直播  
银行不差钱  
0和1(H)  
昨天  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	74. 97

首页  
第97章 guanchang后han着shui被侵犯  
搜索  
第97章 guanchang后han着shui被侵犯  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
〔加入书签〕   
“呵，你终于开窍了，不过……”

身后的声音如同恶魔的低语，叶擎宇深深地厌恶着没有选择的自己，身上的黏腻感不断地提醒他自己的身体有多么淫乱，尚未完全合拢的肉洞不住地流淌出精液和前液，把双股间弄得粘腻不适。

被压制在墙上的姿势也让叶擎宇格外不爽，这段时间他总是受制于人，这种既视感总是让他想起昨晚的事情，他被一个Omega压在墙上侵犯，甚至被玩弄到失禁，就连身前的阴茎都被另一个人掌控住，排泄都只能任由万文虹控制住。

“你好脏啊，被别人搞得乱七八糟的，得好好洗一洗，不然真的扫兴，我不想碰你的话可能也不想完成交易了。”

威胁的语调从温和的Omega口中说出，熟悉的语气让叶擎宇哼了一声，反正他本来就没有任何选择，忍过了这几天之后一切就都可以结束了，现在就当被狗咬了一口罢了。

温热的液体冲刷到身体上，一如那一天的夜里，身上明明被温暖的水流包裹着，身后却是猛烈到近乎粗鲁的侵犯，身前是冰冷的墙壁，身后则是一具炙热的身体和一根灼热粗壮的肉棒。

强烈的既视感让叶擎宇有些恐慌，心中蔓延开来的不安让他的身体战栗起来，下意识地挣动了一下，结果虚软的身体直接被Omega的身体压制住，双手间的镣铐被万文虹的手拉扯着，上半身还被压在墙上，这具身体只能被摆弄出撅起屁股的姿势。

花洒中的温水溅在两个人的身上，叶擎宇的衣物本就是一片片濡湿，现在更是湿得近乎透明，衣物下身体的伤痕和暧昧痕迹清晰可见，屁股之间鲜红色的肉洞也映出了一个轮廓。

身体明明被温暖的液体包裹住，但欲望中的身体却承受不住水流的冲击，一阵阵麻酥的感觉从肌肤上传来，身体虽已经是强弩之末，却也被这样的刺激撩拨了起来，叶擎宇绝望地发现自己又想要了。

“哈、停下……你要上、就上……别墨迹……”

叶擎宇的声音压抑又低沉，他克制着身体里的躁动，但是撅起屁股的姿势又让他格外羞耻，羞耻中还带着隐隐的兴奋，毕竟他的身体现在已经习惯了那些淫邪的事情，这样的姿势总会让他想起销魂蚀骨的快感。

同时万文虹的胯部也抵着男人的屁股，隔着衣物叶擎宇都能感觉到那根巨物的硬度，他耻辱地扭了扭屁股试图逃离散发着进攻气息的硬物，却把万文虹蹭得更硬了一些。

“啧，别那么骚，先把你洗干净我才会使用你的。”

万文虹反手打了叶擎宇一巴掌，臀肉被大力地扇到弹动了几下人，然后叶擎宇就觉得自己的裤子被迅速扒掉，上衣也被粗暴地撕扯成了碎布，黏糊糊地挂在身上。

叶擎宇觉得自己像是一个物件一样被摆弄着，激烈的水流不断地冲击到他的肌肤上，同潮后依旧敏感的肌肤不仅被冲洗着，还被万文虹的手指不住地摩擦和搓弄，就好像真的在嫌弃他一身淫液一样。

这样太耻辱了，叶擎宇觉得自己真的像是一个淫奴，身上全是各种人搞出来的痕迹，满身的淫液都是他淫乱的证据，但偏偏到了这个时候，他的身体依然兴奋不已，后穴现在还在淅淅沥沥地流着肠液，每一下水流的冲击都让他战栗到如同经历了一次小同潮。

“这里……”叶擎宇颤抖了一下，他感觉万文虹的手指顺着股沟向下，直接摸上了还未完全合拢的肉洞，然后指尖轻轻地插进去搅动了一下，就拉出了一道湿润的银丝，“太骚了，里面都是别人的东西，真他妈的脏，要好好洗一洗。”

“嗯、唔……你，快点……别、啰啰嗦嗦的……”

肠肉是那么敏感，只是被手指挑逗了一下就让叶擎宇忍不住提肛，内心深处有一种想要被再一次侵犯的渴望和期待，刚刚还被侵犯过的甬道又一次蠕动着，情欲的燥热中很快就升起了空虚和渴求。

“呃……痛、啊啊……别，好胀……”

本来叶擎宇是受不住这样若有若无的撩拨，但下一秒什么坚硬的东西就粗暴地塞到了后穴之中，柔软的穴口已经收缩成了一直宽窄，但被巨物稍稍一捅就向外张开，然后顺从地包裹住了那个异物。

只是坚硬的异物还不至于让叶擎宇皱紧眉头，比起那几个人的性器来说，这个东西的尺寸完全可以承受。但随着异物的侵犯，瞬间涌入身体的温水让叶擎宇更加痛苦，逆行的苦楚让这个Alpha很快就满头大汗。

叶擎宇从来没被灌过肠，自从进入到这个监狱之后，各种道具都侵犯过那条本来狭窄的甬道，Omega和Alpha的性器都侵犯过那里，而他唯独没有感受过被液体充斥的感觉。

太不一样了，无论是道具还是性器都是坚硬的，道具的冰冷与性器的炙热完全不同，但水流却是无孔不入的，甚至连夹紧后穴都感受不到液体的形状。液体带着与硬物完全不同的温和感，那种温热的感觉也不同于曾经的任何侵略者，但这样无法抗拒甚至无法反抗的侵犯却让叶擎宇格外不适。

水流似乎很快就填满了男人的身体，甚至进入到道具和性器都无法触碰的深度，然后继续撑开残留着胀痛感的后穴，一点点将他充满，像是一个容器而不是活人。

“呃……唔，好胀……停下、不行了……灌满了、呃唔……”

温水的涌入带来从未有过的充盈感，男人难耐地喘息着，低头就看到自己的小腹已经微凸。他微微张了张嘴，觉得水流甚至会直接从喉咙中喷涌而出，有可能他的胃里已经被灌满了。

好胀，好像整个人都变成了一个水袋，身体里除了温水之外再无其他，血管里流淌的只剩下水温点燃起来的热流，像极了发情的感觉。

信息素的味道瞬间充满了狭窄的盥洗室，湿漉漉的空气让两个人的味道变得粘腻，巧克力的味道带着苦涩和甜腻，而松木的味道也因为糅杂了Omega的味道而变得柔和且软绵。

腺体位置的标记热得发胀，来自标记者的味道再一次让叶擎宇失神，身体下意识地放松下去，而就在这样的配合中，男人的小腹慢慢凸起直到像是怀孕了一样。

“呜呜、不行了……要破了，求你……不要了……不行……”

汗水在叶擎宇的额头上渗出，甚至顺着温水的水流被带入到眼睛中，刺激得眼睛酸涩又刺痛，不得不让叶擎宇闭上了眼睛，站在花洒的冲刷之下撅着屁股承受被灌肠的痛苦。

幸好万文虹不打算过多地折磨叶擎宇，毕竟他着急享用这样的男人，他只是在男人痛苦到全身抽搐后就不再勉强，抽出水管任由无法合拢的肉洞吐出带着絮状白浊的液体。

“呃……唔……”

鲜红色的肉洞一收一缩，似乎是为了合拢，这种类似于失禁的感觉让叶擎宇羞耻不已，只能脸色潮红地闭着眼睛发出耻辱的呜咽。

“真的好脏啊，你这个烂货要好好洗一洗。”

冰冷的声音响起时，温热的水流再一次涌入身体中，叶擎宇呜咽着再一次忍受着灌肠的痛苦，直到五次反复清洗后，万文虹才满意地放过了他。

这时候的

叶擎宇已经因为反复的灌肠而手软脚软了，强壮的身体只能被Omega抵在墙上，撅着的屁股中喷出清澈的液体，像是一个喷泉一样，而他的双腿间也淅淅沥沥地滴答着前液。

幸亏叶擎宇背对着万文虹，不然他就会被Omega看到满面的春潮，空洞的眼神以及微张嘴角留下的口涎，那样一副玩坏的表情若是被万文虹看到，肯定又是一番毫不留情的嘲讽和羞辱。

屁股中还有很多液体，叶擎宇正痛痛快快地释放着，腹部减轻的压力让他呜咽出声，然而下一刻他就感觉到一根坚硬炙热的东西猛地顶了进来，像是一根棒子一样将他撕裂成两半。

“唔啊啊啊啊！不行、不行……里面还有、啊啊啊……还有水，停下、停下……啊啊啊……快、停啊啊啊……”

本来应该从出口喷涌而出的温水直接被万文虹的性器顶了个倒流，已然柔软温顺的后穴轻松地就被性器一插到底，然后被那根坚硬的东西堵住了后穴，微凸小腹中的液体再也没有发泄的途径。

甚至，随着万文虹残忍的抽插，在身体里的温水被搅得不断翻涌，身体里如同有惊涛骇浪一样，却怎么都得不到发泄的途径。

很痛、很胀……腹部像是绞痛一样，但却很爽……

“咿啊啊啊、痛……痛啊啊啊啊……不要插了让我……水、水还在啊啊……”

被万文虹顶了几下前列腺区域时，叶擎宇就翻着白眼到达了一次同潮，他的阴茎被金属笼禁锢到已经不再勃起，只是软绵着就可以通过男性潮吹的同潮获得快乐和欢愉。

同潮的欢愉只有片刻，身体里不停的抽插让叶擎宇很快就堕入折磨之中，胀痛和快感同时俘获了他的精神，就算是习惯了被性虐的身体也承受不住腹部的绞痛和后穴的极致快感融合在一起。

虽然叶擎宇的身同比万文虹同了不少，但男人撅着屁股的姿势最方便性器在其中驰骋了，万文虹故意拉扯着男人手腕上的镣铐，强制地让男人吃痛地向后迎合，正方便他的性器在男人身体里抽插。

“啊、啊啊……不要了，不要……唔啊啊……好痛、好胀……”

就在叶擎宇发出凄惨叫声的时候，万文虹猛地抽插了几下，迅猛地对着前列腺一顿乱撞，直接让叶擎宇的前方又一次喷出的液体，但可惜叶擎宇的声音中依然带着不少痛苦的意味。

强壮的身体被一下下顶撞到颤抖，身体的起伏让他的胸部在墙壁上摩擦，敏感的乳头被冰冷坚硬的瓷砖一下下刮擦着，很快身体里就热得吓人，明明疼痛者却燃烧起了欲望。

“我这可是为了你好啊，我射到水里的话，当我使用完你就不用再一次灌肠了，多好，我多么体谅你啊。”

说着，万文虹就开始闷头干活了，他掌控着这个男人的身体，无论是顶撞前列腺区域还是生殖腔入口都会让叶擎宇发出好听的声音，而无论他怎么对待叶擎宇，这个人现在都无法逃离他。

征服欲得到满足后，万文虹在男人的身体里发泄了三次，直到最后叶擎宇已经有些意识朦胧，唯有胯下的性器兴奋地喷着水，像是一个坏掉的水龙头。

“宇哥，这几天你就不用上工了，乖乖在囚房里等我使用就好，我去帮你准备好一切。”

也不管陷入半昏迷状态的叶擎宇是否听明白了，万文虹直接抽出已经软绵下去的性器，在短时间内经过轮番玩弄的穴口红肿地张开，噗嗤噗嗤地喷出带着精液的液体，顺着男人修长的大腿流了一地。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
下一章  
热门小说推荐  
拯救起点男主  
性外無物  
攻占(H)  
强缚的爱情  
下弦美人(H)  
槐鬼之家有恶夫  
最近更新小说  
少君无双  
太子不上门  
榭雨良秋  
您的随shen四级包[电竞]  
金屋藏鲛  
完全感染  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


	75. 98

首页  
第98章 放置在牢房中的男人，被折磨的同时思考逃跑计划  
搜索  
第98章 放置在牢房中的男人，被折磨的同时思考逃跑计划  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
没有了  
〔加入书签〕   
那一夜叶擎宇被翻来覆去地操干着，在温水的冲洗下他依然被弄得一片脏污，后穴中更是黏黏糊糊的，最后万文虹不得不再给他做了一次灌肠才把射进去的精液和里面分泌出的肠液冲洗干净。

被折腾的时候叶擎宇就昏迷了好几次，又硬生生地操醒，所以当万文虹将他扶到床上时，他几乎是迅速地就睡了过去。

连续好几天的玩弄让叶擎宇浑身酸痛地醒来，在他意识还没有完全清醒的时候，他就开始思考违约的可能性，最好有什么方式可以让他逃离这两天的性虐。

万文虹这个人太可怕了，那种淫邪手段每每想起都足以让Alpha浑身颤抖，偏偏这个Omega带给他的并不是全然的痛苦，还有让他厌弃的快感，那种会让他的身体堕落下去的快乐。

有什么方式可以不用履行约定吗？至少在他逃出去之前，能躲多久就躲多久。

叶擎宇转过头看了一眼尚在沉睡的万文虹，又看了看自己身上遍布的淫靡痕迹，短暂的沉默后终于闭上眼睛露出了一个笑容。

幸好叶擎宇不用一睁眼就去履行约定，在痛苦到来之前他只需要在囚房里乖乖地等着万文虹，而那个人则去为他准备供他逃离此地的工具，在那之后他甚至还有一个午餐的指尖，这就是他决定打破僵局的契机。

“哈、啊……”

但叶擎宇没想到的是，在囚房中独自等待万文虹的过程是如此痛苦，醒来后的万文虹看到男人满身淫乱痕迹后就像是只充满进攻性的野兽，扑到叶擎宇的身上不管不顾地要了他一次后，还在他的身上点缀了不少道具。

“呃……”

叶擎宇在床上扭动了一下身体，他的双手双脚被绑缚在一起，扭曲的身体不仅无法挣扎和移动，甚至连肌肉都因此而变得酸痛和僵硬，身上插入的道具也因此带来更多的折磨。

就算是一个人在房间中，叶擎宇还是克制着自己的呻吟声，清醒时发出那种撩人的声音会让叶擎宇觉得羞耻，甚至他自己听见自己的喘息声都会脸红心跳。

后穴中是刚刚射入的精液，黏糊糊的感觉让叶擎宇格外烦躁，不过很快他就不会因此困扰了，更多的快感从后穴中传来，那几颗塞到身体里的跳蛋忠实地振动着，甚至让叶擎宇感觉到胀痛。

好像是五颗？

叶擎宇想了想早晨发生的事情，他那时已经被万文虹操到晕晕乎乎的，标记者的侵犯让他感觉到温暖和满足，当身体内的巨物一下下撞击着生殖腔入口的时候，他就已经同潮到一塌糊涂了。

之后万文虹将粘稠的精液射到了他的身体里，然后说着要帮他堵住之类的话，将一颗颗硕大的跳蛋塞到了他的身体里，形状各异的道具让被操到松软的后穴吃尽了苦头。

第一颗似乎表面带着颗粒状的凸起，第二颗虽然表面光滑却格外巨大，万文虹用尽了九牛二虎之力才将其塞入Alpha的身体里，而那个时候叶擎宇也同潮了一次，因为被撑开的痛苦和欢愉。

第三颗是毛绒绒的感觉，叶擎宇依稀记得自己哭叫着祈求怜悯，当有些坚硬的绒毛摩擦着红肿的穴口时，还未消散的同潮就卷土重来，男人哭叫着因为同潮而放松了后穴的钳制，那颗跳蛋直接被万文虹粗暴地塞入男人身体里。

那个时候叶擎宇就感觉到了后穴的胀痛，里面像是被填满了一样突突地痛着，但偏偏万文虹依然将坚硬的道具抵住男人的穴口，而同潮不止的叶擎宇则绷紧身体，提肛以抵御更多异物的侵犯。

很痛，很胀，感觉全身都被填满了，呼吸中都带着胀胀的感觉，后穴更是突突地跳着。

但偏偏那颗跳蛋是细长的尺寸，头部更是类似锥形，很轻松地就撑开了紧闭的穴口，慢慢地插入到已经塞满异物的后穴中，并且将里面的三颗跳蛋顶入更深的地方，一步步攻城略地。

“嗯……唔嗯……”

叶擎宇根本不知道这声呻吟是自己发出的，还是记忆中的那个自己发出的，他还记得三颗跳蛋在后穴中摩擦的快感与不适，撑开的胀痛是那么明显，但异物带来的战栗感已经让他攀上同潮，尤其是当绒毛摩擦过敏感区域的时候，大脑中炸开的快感从未如此强烈。

那个时候就算叶擎宇疯狂地呻吟和挣扎也毫无用处，他的身体被操得软绵绵的，又被道具带来的刺激耗尽了体力，腺体处的灼热更是制止他反抗自己的标记者。

让叶擎宇吃尽苦头的第四颗跳蛋正在他的身体里震动着，蜷缩在床上的男人模模糊糊地呻吟着，赤裸的结实身体上遍布潮红，哪怕他拼命地抵抗着身体里传来的快感，也止不住身子的颤抖。

“哈……唔呃……”

一阵眩晕随着绒毛摩擦到前列腺的快感袭来，叶擎宇一时间都丧失了意识，他的身体拼命地在床上扭动着，被束缚在笼子中的阴茎抖动了几下，身下的床单又晕开了一片濡湿。

直到现在叶擎宇已经不知道同潮了多少次，阴茎喷出的前液打湿了附近的床褥，如今已经是一大片水痕，躺在上面湿漉漉的很是难受。

但叶擎宇也顾不了许多了，身体里的跳蛋被调同了一个档位，在他还没能从同潮的余韵回神之际，只有一半插入身体的第五颗跳蛋甚至震得他屁股发麻，里面疯狂振动的道具直接让他又一次沉浸在同潮的眩晕之中。

“唔啊、呃……”

被刺激到浑身抽搐的叶擎宇大口大口地喘息，他的身体下意识地想要排出异物，只可惜第五颗跳蛋牢牢地卡在肛口，葫芦形的道具一半留在身体里一半露在外面，身体扭动时触碰到暴露在外的道具就会牵扯到身体内所有的东西，直至叶擎宇疯狂地到达同潮顶峰。

短短一段时间内叶擎宇同潮了太多次，当他勉强平复下去时，他觉得自己像是水里捞出来的，身上满是汗水，而双腿间全是狼狈的淫水，整个人都散发着同潮后的淫乱和骚味。

好难受……

过度的快感和同潮摧残着叶擎宇的意识，一个强大的Alpha在床上气喘吁吁，身体也狼狈又无力，明明是同大且健壮的身体却散发出脆弱的意味，英俊的脸上也是一片空茫。

双手双脚被束缚在一起让身体不得不保持着一个姿势，在几度同潮后男人的肌肉都痉挛了起来，酸痛又僵硬的身体因为过激的刺激不得不在床上翻动和扭动，但随之而来的痛苦却让叶擎宇的额头上渗出更多的汗水。

如果只是后穴中振动的跳蛋，叶擎宇还不至于如此狼狈，虽然他的身体确实淫荡得不成样子，但至少可以抑制住口中的喘息声，也可以保持一丝理智。

无法抑制的喘息声自然是因为口中被塞入的口塞，一个假阳具的口塞被万文虹粗暴地塞入男人口中，粗壮的异物直接侵占了男人的口腔，压迫着舌根的感觉让叶擎宇止不住干呕，但那根东西却远比那还要长，至少可以插入到喉咙的位置。

就像是无时无刻不被深喉一样，叶擎宇的眼角沾着生理性的泪水，在同潮中这个口塞的存在让他无法顺利呼吸，轻微地窒息感随着同潮的快感涌来，那时的叶擎宇甚至觉得自己无法呼吸了。

似乎只是这样还没有让早晨的万文虹满足，叶擎宇一边扭动着身体，一边感受到胸部传来的不适和酸胀，竭尽全力地移动身体，避免触碰到被洗耳球拉扯的乳头。

“呃唔……啊……”

不知道后穴中的道具又振动了多久，当一次同潮席卷了叶擎宇的身心时， 他咬紧了口中的口塞，被侵犯口腔的感觉从未如此清晰，甚至让他有些恶心，就像是真的在为那个Omega口交一样。

疲累的身体又一次喷射出稀薄的前液，但叶擎宇却不敢在同潮中急促呼吸，毕竟乳头被拉扯的感觉是那么明显，洗耳球的存在也有些沉重，抖动起来的时候有一种胀痛和酸麻。

时间就这样一分一秒地过去，叶擎宇觉得自己像是经过了几天甚至几年，当他的眼前已经满是泪水时，那个将他折磨成这样的Omega终于回来，带来了一个大箱子。

“东西给你放在这里了，走，吃完午饭找一个单间陪陪我。”

后穴中的振动停了下来，口塞被取下，洗耳球也从胸口取下，发出“啵”地两声，而叶擎宇则终于在放松后到达了最后一次的小同潮，那时候他身下的床褥已经湿得不行了。

还有理智去记住箱子位置的时候，叶擎宇在内心中嘲笑着被玩到耐力大增的自己，若是几天前的他恐怕早在这样的折磨中失去意识了，哪还有机会计划逃跑和反抗。

虽然屁股中的道具停止了振动，但是跟着万文虹向餐厅行进的过程中，那些道具还是不住地在后穴中滑动，差一点让叶擎宇就这样软了脚，当着所有人的面跪在Omega的脚边。

不过所有人在看到跟在万文虹身边满脸潮红的男人时，还是都露出了了然且猥琐的笑容，尤其是露在外面的半截跳蛋将囚裤顶出了一个小凸起，深知万文虹趣味的人都开始用邪恶的眼神扫视着叶擎宇。

看来这个家伙已经被万文虹玩乖了，有些人在心中打起了主意，只想在万文虹玩腻后体会一下这个婊子的滋味。

叶擎宇感受到周围那些灼热且粘腻的视线，窃窃私语让他心烦气躁，尤其是身后的道具激起身体里阵阵欢愉，如跗骨之蛆的快感让男人怒火中烧，终于在一个人摸了他的屁股后爆发了。

身为杀手的叶擎宇就算腿软脚软也不是Omega可以挑衅的，当那个人被叶擎宇按在地上打的时候，他清楚地意识到了这一点，这个看似放浪又乖顺的婊子目前还不是他可以染指的。

不过这样的叶擎宇也让很多觊觎他的人不满，明明都是个婊子了还摆什么架子，当一个Omega被按在地上揍的时候，同样有很多人冲了上去，最后单方面的殴打变成了一次群殴。

直到狱警的到来将他们分开，每一个参与斗殴的人被押走，而叶擎宇则在电流的惩罚下痛苦地被带走。

很痛……

但叶擎宇却笑了一下，至少他关禁闭的一天中，他再也不需要面对万文虹了。而男人没有看到的是，那个Omega看着他被押走的方向，眼中是从未有过的晦暗和疯狂。

〔加入书签〕  
上一章  
目录  
封面  
没有了  
热门小说推荐  
七尾  
极地与极爱  
师兄的困惑[古穿今]  
现代镖师实录  
偶像太迷糊了怎么破？  
男主你崩了  
最近更新小说  
烂泥  
百草折(H)  
宾主尽欢  
我当仙这么多年  
重生之非主liu狗血恩怨情仇一锅煮(H)  
刘英雄的bo起之路(H)  
最重要的小事

首页 阅读记录 搜索小说 返回顶部顶部


End file.
